Lifestyle Changes
by Drager
Summary: A strange change comes over Tai, forcing him to rethink his entire life, and his purpose.
1. Chapter 01

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Fresh dew fell onto snow-white fur as a feline making her morning rounds. The reborn breath bushes her well fur. The bird has just woke and is making soft chirps. The sun has just shown itself over the buildings and is ready to take its place in the blue sky. She then started here way home. After a few stories climb, she entered her home through the sliding door.  
  
She found Tai's bed still in use. She slowly moves toward it. Tai had all of himself cover but for his brown hair by a blanket. She carefully pulls the blanket to Tai's shoulders so she could wake Tai up with her normal way but she froze something odd on Tai. She pulled it and Tai yells. He rolled his head so he could look at the cat and said, "I like your other way better." Gatomon jumped from the bed and ran from the room. Moments later, she returned to Tai with a mirror in her grasp. She placed the mirror in front of Tai's face. Tai stared into the reflecting disk to see his own ears. They look as if it was a half-cone cut from the point. Gatomon decided she had seen them before. She looked into the back of the mirror. "Tai, compare our ears," she said, making sure that he could see one of them.  
  
Tai eyes jumped from the mirror to Gatomon's ears. He glances between the two. After a few moments of eyes switching between mirror and gatomon, he said, "I am turning into a Gatomon."  
  
He then proceeded to throw a blanket over Gatomon's head. After Tai pulled on his boxers, he turned to see Gatomons face emerge from the sheet with a smile. He pulls on a pair of shorts. He then smiled, seeing that he did not start to grow a tail. He pulled a shirt over his head, only to get it stuck on his newly changed ears.  
  
Gatomon proceeded to jump onto Tai to help. Kari then entered the room because of the noise. She became extremely shocked when Gatomon moved from her view of her brother. She just stared at Tai's deformed ears. "Looks like we need to call the others," Tai said as Kari just nodded in agreement.  
  
"Tai, lets get some milk," Gatomon said pulling Tai's leg. Tai just followed the cat digimon as Kari rushed to call every one that she could. It took some time to call everyone to come, but because of the calmness in the Digi-World, only TK came.  
  
As TK walked down the hallway to Kari's apartment, Patamon asked, "Why are we going to Kari's house?"  
  
"Kari didn't tell me," TK said as he knocked on the door, "but knowing Tai and Kari, it will be something more than just wanting to see us." The door opened to see Kari looking like someone was trashing the Digi-World at that moment. "Kari, why did you have us come over?"  
  
"You may need to see it to believe it," Kari said, letting the two in.  
  
They entered only to see Tai sitting on the sofa. Both him and Patamon froze when they saw Tai. Tai was now the size of Kari but his ears were just like Gatomon's, and he had light brown fur where Gatomon had blue. "They're mine. You can touch them," Tai said.  
  
It took a few pulls but TK did finally believe that Tai's ears changed. TK could see Tai's skin coming along with the ears. Tai moaned in pain as TK pulled his left ear. TK tried to help Tai, who was still in shock, as well as himself.  
  
Patamon landed onto Tai's shoulder. "Tai don't worry. Being a digimon is not bad."  
  
"And being a cute one is better," Gatomon said.  
  
"Your ears are already cute," Kari said rubbing Tai's ears. Instead of fighting the rubs, he shocked the other in the room by lowering his head and ears to give his sister an easier time. He closed his eyes and a small grin came onto his face. Kari stopped so Tai slowly open his eyes. He raised his hand to his face. There was a fold in his forearm showing his gloves are forming. Tai had a tear fall to the ground. To change the subject, Gatomon asked, "Where are the others?"  
  
"They have other things to do," Kari said, "They'll come as soon as possible."  
  
"What can we do with out the others?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Sit and watch me change," Tai said with mod that could make the creator of evil to cry.  
  
Later, everyone was watching TV. Tai rolled onto his stomach because he felt some presser at the base of his spin. Everyone turned to Tai who was trying to watch his spin. "Tai what's wrong?" Kari asked.  
  
"I don't know," Tai said trying to look at his lower back. A tail rapidly grew from his back. It push his already loose clothes down letting his tail to be seen from everyone. In only a few minutes, Tai had a new tail the same as Gatomon but light brown fur where Gatomon's is blue.  
  
"Does anyone want to bet what digimon I'm going to become?" Tai joke mainly to calm himself down. Tai found that his new limb can move by his will but it was like giving a computer to a caveman with no instructions.  
  
When lunch was ready, Tai's hands where Gatomon's large clones complete with three-finger glove and he was two feet shorter. He had a hard time grabbing the spoon so he could have his soup. He had to tip the bowl and drink it.  
  
By dinner Tai was a gatomon. He has brown fur where Gatomon has blue. His hair was only three inches long. It was the same shape but for the good part was missing to give complete view of his ears. He was in the kitchen trying to help cooking. "I can get the stuff from the fridge," Tai said. He tried to open the door but he could not even get a grip on the door.  
  
TK came over after starting the stove and said, "I'll get them. You help Kari." Tai nodded showing a little smile. Kari lifted Tai onto the counter. Tai tried to grab the knife but each time it fill onto the cutting board. Kari watch the cat digimon to lift a knife and then smile like a child when  
  
he got it to be raised five inches.  
  
"Tai," TK yelled, "Your Tail is on fire!"  
  
"Get it out," Tai yelled as he jumped into his sister's arms. Luckily it was only smoking. Kari tried to calm her brother down. Tai placed his head on Kari's shoulder as TK worked on stopping his tail from smoking. He had to grab the swaying tail and place it into a glass of water.  
  
"It's all right. It's all right," Kari said, "Calm down." She placed her brother onto the floor. "Maybe you should just wait for dinner." Kari pushed Tai out of the room. Tai nodded and walked from the room.  
  
"Tai, are you okay?" Gatomon asked standing next to Patamon. Both had a  
  
worried look on their face.  
  
"I'm fine. I just wanted to help," Tai said as his ears fell to his sides.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure there is something else you can do," Patamon said.  
  
Dinner was just finger food. Tai knew they did this just for him. He hated people going out of their way for him. He used his sharps steel nails like a fork until he got use to grabbing his food. After dinner he insisted that he would do the dishes. Kari sat at the table looking deeper into her minds  
  
after she helped Tai onto the counter. They heard splashing from the kitchen so they all ran into is to see Tai try to get out of the filled sink. His paws failed to stay still on the metal bottom of the sink in the soapy water. Kari lifted Tai out of the sink, complete with soap bubbles clinging to his soaked fur. She placed her brother into the sink next to the one that he was drowning in.  
  
Tai sat in the empty sink. Water dripped from his points on his ears as his ears were rotated downwards. The areas below his eyes continued to get wetter. He hated the water and soap in his fur. TK left to get a towel while Kari started to spray down Tai. After all the soap was out of Tai's fur, Kari took the towel from TK and placed Tai in it. Tai's mind then faded into pleasure. After Kari stopped rubbing Tai's furs, he felt even grimmer about his situation.  
  
Kari lowered Tai so his back paws were on the floor, a frown still showing on Tai's face. His tear ducts were loaded just waiting for one wrong word. His ears hung down next to his head. Gloomy eyes scan, showing everyone looking at him as if he was a priceless treasure almost lost forever. His tail crouched behind him. He just ran from the room.  
  
Only the water running was heard. Their mind froze with worry for the changed Tai. Kari left the room slowly to give her time to think of something to say that will bring a smile to her brother's face. Kari then pushed the door to her and Tai's room so no noise would be made. She smiled to herself that she locked the sliding door early so Tai could not escape through it. 'If Gatomon can't then no way can Tai,' She thought.  
  
The room was tranquil. Nothing was moved from its place. Only a small bulge was in the blankets. Kari slowly pulled them door to see a browned tip Gatomon is curled up. She watched a tear glimmering on the snow-white fur as it travels into a dark spot on the sheets. His eyes once had confidant and courage behind them, now they have only fear and doubt. Tears soon fell from  
  
Kari's eyes as she cried, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm dead weight," Tai said making his tears only grow stronger.  
  
"Dead weight?" Kari said not understanding what Tai means.  
  
As Tai moved to a sitting position, he told Kari, "Everything I tried to do, I failed. I can't even hold a glass of water. In the Digi-World, I'll be a weakness."  
  
"Don't say that. You didn't try to make Agumon digivolve. Who knows, you may be able to digivolve. Besides, you are the only one that can always make me smile." Kari said in her sweetest voice.  
  
"I hate it when I can't take care of myself," Tai said with his eyes  
  
watering.  
  
Kari broke into a full cry as she said, "Tai, why don't you make the best of it. After all that is one of your best skills."  
  
"You think that I have some skill, that I don't need to have a human body for?" Tai asked showing a little hope.  
  
Kari looked at Tai and said, " Your greatest skills were always in your heart and," She started to rub Tai's brown fur covering the top of his head, "in your head. Tai, I need to do something."  
  
She stopped rubbing Tai, but instead of having a face of sadness, he had one of wonders. "What?" He asked with a voice that matches his when he first met a digimon.  
  
"This. How cute," Kari said as she gave Tai a huge bear hug. Kari then reluctantly released Tai. Tai drops to the ground trying to catch his breath.  
  
"I hope this doesn't happen often," Tai said slowly standing up.  
  
Tai jumped off the bed and ran toward the door. He turned to plead to Kari with his eyes to open the door. Kari smiled and walked to the door and then opened it. Tai ran in to the living room. Every one else smiled when they saw Tai smiling. Kari and TK left the room to have a conversation. They soon reentered the room with smiles.  
  
"Tai, TK and me have something to do," Kari said, "so be good for Patamon and Gatomon."  
  
"Be good babysitters and we?ll get you something," TK said. Patamon and Gatomon only nodded.  
  
"Tai be very, very good for your babysitters," Kari said while giggling.  
  
"Why do I need a babysitter?" Tai asked.  
  
"You have not be a digimon for more than a day," Kari said, "Someone needs to watch you, and keep you out of trouble." Before Tai could reply Gatomon covered his mouth. Gatomon and Patamon waved to their partners as they helped to muffle Tai's voices, talking about how he didn't get into trouble.  
  
"Don't worry I'll look after my little brother," Gatomon said. Tai watched his sister and TK leave the apartment as his ears fell down to the side of his head. He knew that his Lifestyle had changed, but he did not know if it was for better or worse. 


	2. Chapter 02

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 02  
  
Tears fell from Tai's closed eyes. Slowly his light drizzle of tears changed to a furious rainstorm. Tai fell down into a sitting position. He did not care if he acted like a little child or that he was crushing his tail. All he wanted was his Kari. He wanted Kari to hug him and say everything was okay. He had not cried like this for years and it made him feel even worse.  
  
Gatomon pulled Tai up to his back paws. Gatomon then hugged Tai trying to calm him down. She even wrapped her arms around Tai. Tai could feel a Gatomon fur glove rubbing his back. His head proceeded to fall onto Gatomon's shoulder. Gatomon stood there not saying a word, and a tear fell from Gatomon's blue eye. Tai felt a little of Kari radiating from Gatomon. His cries became whimpers and then to only sniffling with his eyes. Gatomon and Patamon smiled at the fact that Tai was feeling better. "What do we do now that Kari and TK are not here?" Tai asked.  
  
"This apartment is to well locked up for us to get out so it is either watching TV, playing a game, or trying to solve the biggest mystery of all the digimons," Gatomon said.  
  
"What's that?" Tai asked. Gatomon smiled at the way Tai's tail perked at the word mystery. Tai, like all gatomon shows how he feels with his tail. Gatomon grabbed Tai's paw and led him into the kitchen.  
  
"How to open this," Patamon said, looking at the large white door in front of him, "It's a place to keep food cold to humans but to us digimon, it's a place to keep out of our hands. We could blast it, but if they see it,  
  
they'll think that there are huge rats or there are naughty digimon."  
  
Tai ears fell like it did before as his tail hid behind him. With a sad tone Tai said, "If you can't solve it, then I can't." Tai ran from the room. He ran just to try to get out of this body. He stopped at the couch. He raised himself onto his toes so he could see the top of couch cushion. He raised his left back paw in an attempt to climb onto the sofa. Gatomon easily jumped onto the couch, as she walked on all fours toward Tai. She lowered her paw to help Tai onto the couch. Tai had no choice but to agree. His back paws did little to help him, because with out the nails they just slid on the front of the couch. It was some of the hardest work Tai ever did and when he got on the cushion, he dropped on the couch to sleep.  
  
For a half an hour, Tai fought every time Patamon or Gatomon came over to him, trying to get him to do something other than lay around. It was not easy for him to get up on the couch, even with Gatomon's help. His large ears became alert when he heard the door being unlocked. When the door started to open, Tai jumped from the couch and ran toward the door. Kari opened the door to see three digimon looking at her.  
  
"I have one ice cream cone for each of us," Kari said.  
  
Tai looked at the six cones and said, "There should only be four cones, so why are there six?"  
  
"Six," Kari said, "One for you, me, TK, Patamon, Gatomon and," Kari paused as TK walk into the apartment with a bag over his back. TK lowered the large bag and the bag magically unzips itself. "Agumon," Kari said as Agumon jumped out of the bag.  
  
"I hate in there," Agumon said before he looks at Tai.  
  
"Why do you hate it?" Tai asked. Agumon look at his partner with shock.  
  
Agumon looked at Tai and smile, "You'll soon find out, now that you are now a digimon." Tai smiled at the joke his friend made. The two broke into a hug.  
  
"What about the ice cream," Kari said.  
  
"Kari can I speak to you?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Sure," Kari said, "TK can you take all the ice cream to the table, and don't eat my part, like last time," TK nodded as Kari handed over the cones. "What is it?" Kari asked looking at Gatomon.  
  
"Not here," Gatomon said as she grabbed Kari's hand. Gatomon pulled/dragged Kari until they were in Kari's and Tai's room. "Kari, when you left the apartment, Tai broke down. He was crying like TK did. He might need a human around for now."  
  
"I'll remember that," Kari said. She opened the door and looked at Gatomon as she asked, "Are you coming?" Gatomon rushed through the door to get at her ice cream. Kari followed her as she smiled, thinking about how Gatomon can act grown up one moment and a little kid the next.  
  
Sora ran toward Tai's apartment. A tear was forming in her eyes. She and Matt fought about going to the Kamiya's apartment. Sora hated choosing between Tai and Matt but Matt forced her to. Tai never forced her to choose, so she dumped Matt and left to see what was wrong. She came to the apartment that belonged to her longest friend, Tai. Strangely, she found that the door was unlocked. Carefully she pushed the door open so that it wouldn't make a sound and walked in. She found Agumon and Patamon wolfing down some ice cream cones, Kari and TK and two gatomons licking some ice cream. "Sora," the brown hair gatomon said, with a voice Sora was sure she heard before.  
  
Sora looked at the cat digimon she never seen before. She felt something pulling her heart and found that looking at the cute feline digimon, that there was something familiar about him. "Tai?" Sora gasped looking at her best friend. Her best friend was now a digimon, but at least he was a cutie. She walked over to the couch, so she could sit down and recover her thoughts. Her mind thought that cat was her best friend. The friends she dumped her boyfriend for. The two opposing forces seem to form a great storm in her mind.  
  
She saw a pair of brown tipped ears and a tail with a light brown crown of fur appeared just above the level of the couch cushions. She watched as two paws came on to the couch cushion. Slowly, she saw two eyes raise to the level of a couple of inches above the couch cushion. She placed Tai on to the couch. Tears started to fall from his face as he sat on the other side of the sofa. "Tai, what's the matter?" Sora asked as she came to hug the small digimon.  
  
"If this is the way you're acting, what about how the others will act," Tai said between his whines. Sora could feel soft fur move, while Tai moans. She knew now that this was Tai, because after a few years of hugging someone you can tell them who they are just by their body movement she told herself. She started to pet  
  
Tai. Slowly Tai's mouth closed and his cries got replace by a weak purr.  
  
Tai batted Sora's hand away from him. He knew that the purring was coming from him and he loved the petting but it was as if he was betraying his humanity. Sora looked at Tai, tears ready to form in his eyes as he sat with his back paws spread in front of him and his tail swaying behind him. She knew what she did might not been the smartest, but Tai was so cute that she could not help herself. Gatomon jumped up there to try to comfort Tai. Watching Gatomon, Sora found that Kari's partner is very cute, also. "Tai, I'm sorry I didn't mean to have it hurt you." Sora said rubbing both Gatomons' head.  
  
"It's not that you hurt me," Tai said while a phone was ringing in the kitchen, "It's that I like it." This made Sora even more confused. "In a way I feel like I'm giving up on being human again."  
  
"Don't give up Tai," Sora said, "I broke up with Matt to come here and see what is wrong."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want you to get hurt," Tai said. With his voice and the look on his face made him look like a little child that is half cat. His tears became reborn.  
  
"It's okay Tai," Sora said, "I was going to break up with him soon at that rate away."  
  
"I hope you get over him soon," Gatomon said in a very sweet voice.  
  
"If had to choose again I don't know exactly who I would pick," Sora said.  
  
"It's still my fault that you two broke up," Tai said with a little tear rolling down his white fur.  
  
Kari came into the room with a few tears falling from her eyes. She could hear some of what Tai said. "Izzy called a meeting," Kari said as TK entered the room. "We need to get going. Sora, Tai has his school backpack in our room can you clean it out and get it ready for Tai, please?" Kari asked.  
  
"What do you mean 'get it ready for Tai'?" Tai asked.  
  
"We all are going to the meeting, including you. We need some way to hide you and get you over to Izzy's," Kari said with a little sorrow in her voice. She knew she must hide her worries for her brother because he has not been a digimon for more than a day, and he had broke down three times into crying like a little kid.  
  
"What if they don't believe that I'm Tai? What if they make fun of me?" Tai said with his voice filled with fear and doubt. His tail twitched nervously  
  
TK walked over to Tai. He lowered himself onto his knee to look directly into Tai's face. "Listen Tai, If you don't go, how do you know how they'll act," The blond said with a small smile. Tai knew that TK was right but he was not brave enough to see all of the others at the moment.  
  
Sora picked up Tai and said, "It's your backpack, so you're helping me clean it up." In the bedroom, Tai dragged his bag over to Sora. Sora looked inside to find a mess "Tai, what is all this?" Sora asked. When he didn't give any response, she just dumped all the stuff onto the floor. A few paper planes and some paper dragons fell out of his backpack. Four graphing calculators fell on top of the two textbooks that came from his bag. As Sora grabbed the small paper scraps left in the bottom of the bag as Tai cleaned the floor. When Sora was happy about the condition of the bag, she looked around to find the floor was completely clean. She also found Tai's lower half sticking out of the couch. Carefully Sora pulled Tai out by his back paws.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sora asked.  
  
"Cleaning," Tai said, "Then I found a pleasant smell, so I wanted to find out what it was."  
  
Sora cradled Tai as she left the room. "Kari, Tai said that there is something 'pleasant smelling under the bed,' can you check it out?"  
  
"I'll take a look," Kari said before she entered her room.  
  
"Tai," Agumon said, "there is a few things that you need to know about traveling in a bag: One, don't move around much; Two, do not talk; Three, complaining is useless they don't listen; Four, don't try to bring anything to do, there is no room."  
  
Kari came from the room holding a bag. "I found some catnip under the bed," She said making both Gatomon and Tai moan in defeat. "Let's get going," Kari said as she placed Gatomon into her bag.  
  
"I'll Take Patamon and Agumon, since I have the biggest bag" TK said, "I guess that leaves Tai to Sora."  
  
"That is fine by me," Sora said. As she placed Tai into his own bag, she gave Tai a rub on his stomach. Tai grinned at the movement Sora hand made. She lowered his body into the bag. He sat in the bottom of the bag watching the zippers close above him. Tai sat there in the dark, his eyes adjusted to the darkness almost too well. There was nothing in the bag to do and there was almost no room to move. The air seemed stuffy and smelled faintly of old gym socks. The random bumps made him hit his head into Sora's back alot. He was in a black void. His ears began to search for any sounds he could hear so he wouldn't be completely bored.  
  
"How do you think the other will react when they learn about what happened to Tai?" TK asked.  
  
"If they don't believe what we say, I took some pictures of Tai's transformation," Kari said, "Then they will believe us or think that we got real good at pictures editing real fast." TK chuckled at that statement. Tai sat in the bag wondering how his other friends will react to his new form. 


	3. Chapter 03

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 03  
  
Tai sat in the dark listening to the conversation he was banned from. In one day, Tai life has changed so much. Tai knew that on the outside only a little of the old Tai was there but on the inside, it was almost all the old Tai. Yesterday he could do anything that Kari did and, now he needs help to climb onto the sofa. He may only be afraid of jumping onto the sofa but he knew he was too short to open any door. The doors were made for humans, not for cats. He had to learn how to grip things again.  
  
"Here goes nothing," Kari said just before she knocked on the door to Izzy's apartment.  
  
"Wait," TK said grabbing Kari's fist. "Did you think of what you're/we're going to say? We can't just pull Tai out of the bag and say, "Look Tai changed"."  
  
"We'll take it one moment at a time and when it is the right time we'll tell them," Kari said, "I hope we can make them believe us. I will be hard to return Tai to normal with out the help of the others." Tai sat in a void of blackness. Kari knocked on the door.  
  
After on seconds the door open to show Izzy there. "Where Tai?" Izzy asked a little worried that Tai would even be late to a meeting.  
  
"I'm sure he'll show up?" Kari said as took a bag off her back. Gatomon jumped from the bag and ran inside. Sora handed Kari the bag she was carrying. TK freed Patamon as he follows Izzy into the living room.  
  
Kari scanned the room to see everyone there but for Tai, who was in the bag she is carrying. Matt gave Sora a rather angry look. Davis looked at her looking confused. Joe sat on a chair reading the book. Mimi sat on the floor. She moved back after her father got afforded a better job. Kari stood looking for a place here the group can have a good view of Tai. She sat on the couch with Sora next to here. The bag filled with her brother was placed ground between her knees. Kari could feel Tai's movement. Kari thought Tai was the lucky one out of the two. He did not need to hide his nervousness.  
  
Izzy started to speak making him the center of attention, "Gennai contacted me. He needs our help. He talked about a great evil but before he could tell me anything more the signal was lost. I spent hour try to regain communication. Kari, That's why I could not go to your apartment."  
  
"What about Gennai?" Davis asked.  
  
"When I regain contact, I got Jennai, one of Gennai's friends. I asked him about the great evil but he told me that only Gennai knew about it and he got captured and taken away. Then he told me that he wanted to see us as soon as possible," Izzy finished.  
  
Something tugs at Cody's mind. Izzy expiation way he could not go to Kari's refreshed his pondering. "Kari, why did you want us to meet at your place?" He said spreading his wonder to the others.  
  
"You see something happen this whole day Tai been." Kari pause strengthening her uneasiness. "It maybe easier if I showed you," Kari said as she reach for the bag in here. A buzz came from the zippers as Kari opens the bag. Tai looked up to get his first amount of light in twenty minutes. Tai knew Kari was reaching for him. He would run from her hand but all he could see was a white light.  
  
All eyes were locked onto Kari as she pulled a strange looking gatomon. They did not know what to think of the moment. Disbelief pelage their minds.  
  
Tai sat on the ground with his friends looking at him naked in more than one way. Tai tried to form words but the straight behind his words shattered in his tongue making him just blowing air out of his mouth. Although he had known them for over a year, to Tai not only did he change but also his whole world had changed. He really did not know what to say so he stood their mutterings random words. In Tai's heart he wanted to hear his friends call his name and tell him something. "I have pictures," Kari said but many faces went from skepticism to worry how this happen to their friends.  
  
"No, need," Joe said as he lower to look into Tai eyes, "I'm going to asked you some questions and I want the truth." Tai nodded. "Good," Joe said as he got ready to ready his set of questions to see how Tai is. "Tai, how do you feel?"  
  
"Lousy," Tai said no even looking into Joe eyes. He looked at the ground. Tai felt uneasy at the size of Joe. Somewhere dept in Tai, something to him to hide under Kari's legs but Tai fought the urge.  
  
"Why do you feel lousy?" Joe asked.  
  
"Yesterday, I was Tai Kamiya the digi-destined of courage but now I'm a talking cat," Tai said about to brake into tears. Kari was about to yell at Joe but when she made a sound, Joe looked at her with eyes flooded with wisdom.  
  
"Calm down. Just one more question. Tai, what do you remember?" Joe asked.  
  
"I was human until today. I meet all you because we're all digi-destined. Kari is my little sister," Tai said with his voice that he had lost when he got as he grew older. "I can say each of your names if you what."  
  
"No, Tai. That is not needed," Joe said calmly. He could hear a small rumble came from Tai.  
  
"Sorry, I did not eat much for dinner," Tai said.  
  
"I'm sure Izzy has some food he could give you," Mimi said as she stood up.  
  
"Can I have some too?" Demiveemon asked, giving Mimi the puppy dog face.  
  
"Sure, Izzy have enough food for all you digimon," Mimi said. That phrase made her the pied piper of digimon, and they all followed her out, except for Agumon, who was still stuck in the schoolbag.  
  
Joe waited until he was sure that Tai could not hear him. "The good news it that Tai knows he was human. If he forgets that, he may never become human again."  
  
"There is more you need to know," Agumon yelled from the bag he was trappd in. Kari ran over to the bag and freed Agumon. He had a big grin showing all his sharp teeth. He stretched his body as everyone look at the strangely moving digimon, because he was moving like someone who was stuck in one position for a long time.  
  
Kari could not take it anymore so she walked up to Agumon and picked him up. With Tai unable to take care of Agumon, the job fell to Kari. "Sorry, we kinda forgot that you were in there. What did you want to tell us?" she said with her normal sweet voice.  
  
"Have you ever notice I act differently as Agumon, than when I'm Koromon?" Agumon asked. A confused look grew on each person's face. Even Izzy did not understand what Agumon ment. "Now that he is a digimon, he may not act the same way, all the time, as he would if he was human."  
  
Mimi stood at the stove cooking until she felt a pull on her pants. She looks down to see a browned fur gatomon looking at her. "Are you done cooking?" he asked with a face of a little kid face. The digimons around him was giving Mimi puppy eyes.  
  
"Good cooking can not be rushed," Mimi repeated what her mother always told her.  
  
"But I'm hungry now," Tai pout.  
  
"Have some patience," Mimi said.  
  
"If you can eat it then I want some," Demiveemon said.  
  
"Just wait. I'm almost done," Mimi said. Soon Agumon joined the hungry digimon. "All done," Mimi said making all the digimon cheer. "Now let set the table," Mimi said. The cheers instantaneously change to moans. "I was joking. Lets just get some plates and forks and we're ready to eat." Mimi carried her food to the table.  
  
Each digimon jumped into their chair but Tai. He placed his front paw on the sit of the chair and raised his back right paw to find a foot holes so he could clime. Luckily Mimi walks up to him and lift him up onto his chair. She placed some of the food on each plate. She never had anyone else eat her cooking before.  
  
"This is good," Poromon said, "Yolie never cooks this good."  
  
"You mean it?" Mimi asked.  
  
"This is as good as Tai's cooking," Gatomon said. Tai's parents were busy leaving Tai to take care of Kari. If he was going to cook for Kari then he would cook the best he could. "More please," Gatomon said but, digimon eat anything that looks or smells like food. Soon all the digimon were done eating but for Demiveemon, who was eating a wax apple.  
  
Kari sat listening to Izzy talk to himself. Kari did not pay attention to Izzy's random phrases or what the rest of the digi-destined said. She did not even notice that had Matt left. She just sat on the couch and fought her fear about what Agumon said. As long as Tai, acted like Tai, she knew she could get through it. The Tai she knew was the best brother she could have. She want for Tai to hug him and say, "It okay. Everything is going to be fine in the end." She was amazed how her thoughts sounded just like Tai's when they were younger, until she felt something furry hugging her.  
  
She straightened her legs to see her brother hugging her legs. His head turned to look at her. He gave he his trade mark smile. Slowly he walks on all four so he would not fall from Kari's leg. When he reach Kari lap he came her another hug. "I'll all way be here for you, no matter what," Tai said, "After all, I AM your big brother." Kari smiled that she still had her big brother, even if he was in digimon form in front of her.  
  
"We need to get ready," Izzy said, "Who knows what is going to happen in the Digi-World."  
  
"Sora, can you help me?" Kari asked as she walked over to Tai's Bag. She placed Tai into the bag. The ride home was calm. Kari thanked Sora and enter her apartment. "It time for bed," Kari told the four digimons. As Kari got ready for bed in the bathroom, Agumon and Gatomon helped Tai onto the lower bed. Kari smiled when she saw all three digimon resting their head on the pillow. She climbed onto the top bunk carefully so she would not make a sound.  
  
Kari woke to the sound of the something ringing. She stumbles out of the room to find the digimons looking at the phone. Kari walks over to the phone and placed the receiver to the side of her head. "Hello," Kari said with a hint of tiredness.  
  
"Kari, it's me Izzy," Izzy voice full of life came out of the phone, "At the meeting we forgot to say which house we're going to meet at."  
  
"With three digimon and one of me could you ask the other to come here?" Kari asked.  
  
"Sure," Izzy said.  
  
The first one to arrive was Mimi. The digimon did not mind Mimi saying she go to cook. "I want to cook too," Tai said.  
  
"I don't know. You did burn your tail last time," Kari said.  
  
"I'll watch him," Mimi said. Kari nodded, making Tai jump for joy in the air. He ran after Mimi. In an hour, the dinning room table was filled with food, while humans and digimon sat around it, eating the food. Tai and Mimi had never cooked for this many people at once. When all of the food was gone, they all praised the food. They were a little shocked that Mimi and Tai had cooked the food.  
  
Matt stood up form the table and said, "Tai, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Tai jumped from his chair and followed Matt into his and Kari's room.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Tai asked.  
  
"Tai you look well.too cute," Matt said, "You don't look tuff enough."  
  
"How do I look tuffer, it's not my fault I'm a cute little cat?" Tai asked.  
  
"I have an old leather jacket of mine," Matt said. He helped Tai to place on his jacket. Then Matt pulled out a pair of sunglasses. "and a pair of matching sunglasses." [someone other than mimi with fashion sense {beta reader runs away screaming}] After a few minutes, Matt was looking at a gatomon with brown fur, a leather jacket and a pair of custom sunglasses. (I would love to see a pic of this) Through the door they heard Kari telling them that is was time to go to the Digi-world. 


	4. Chapter 04

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 04  
  
Tai rub his head as he stood up. Tai looked at the pile of humans. The digimons watch as the humans unknotting themselves. This was the first time that Tai was glad to be a digimon. Kari stood up and brushed herself off. "Tai," Kari said while she help Sora to her feet, "I want you to stay by me." Kari looks at Tai. Tai's sunglasses had change to goggles with an orange lens and brown straps came up his head. "Tai, can I have your jacket?" Kari asked.  
  
"Sure, I was getting hot," Tai said as he slide off his jacket. They could see the strips grow down his back. Tai took off his goggle and hand them to Kari as well as his jacket. "I'm more comfortable like this." One by one each human got a look at Tai. "What?" Tai asked like a little child. "Is something wrong with me?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong," Kari said, "You just change a little. Nothing to worry about." Kari look at Tai jacket and saw the courage symbol on the back.  
  
"How did I change?" Tai asked. He scans over his body. He could not see the stripes on his back and head.  
  
"We'll not far from the base," Izzy said, "our partners are there, too."  
  
"Lest go," Davis yelled just before he ran off.  
  
"That's the wrong way!" Izzy yelled. "That's the right way," Izzy said as he pointed the opposite way Davis ran.  
  
Tai look up to Kari walking next to him. "I'm I like that?" Tai asked his large sister. Kari smiled a look at her brother. "That's all I need to know," Tai said.  
  
"Remember stay by me," Kari said, "We don't know alot about you at the moment. I don't want to even risk losing you."  
  
Agumon and the other digimons walk over to Tai. "That's right the Digi- World is a huge place. You really can't defend yourself." Fear spread over Tai's face. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I don't have my digivice," Tai said.  
  
"Don't worry," Kari said, "I have your digivice. How could you carry it?" They enter a green forest. Slowly, Tai got closer to Kari. He had been in many forests before now but now sound that he never heard of before scrap in his ears. 'Why I'm I acting like this?' Tai asked, 'I'm a teen but I'm not acting like one. Why?'  
  
"Here the way into the base," Izzy said pointing at a tree.  
  
"I think Izzy lost it," Davis said.  
  
"Calm down," Izzy said. He walks to the tree and knocks on the truck Slowly the truck open up and someone that looked like Gennai came out.  
  
"I'm Jennai," The man said, "I was told that there was twelve digi- destined. Where is the last one?"  
  
"I'm here," Tai said. Jennai just look at Tai in disbelief. His eyes study every curve on Tai's feline body. His glaze fell upon the group of humans. Each face approves the cat claims.  
  
"If all you say so," Jennai said. Each human and digimon nodded at the Jennai comment. "Come inside hurry. The rest of the digimons are inside. And Tai I want to do some test on you. Get in the tree." One by one the digi-destined walk into the tree. The tree seams to contain an entire carve out cave in its truck. "Impressive is it." Jennai said, "We carved this entire base from a mountain and destroyed the enteric."  
  
"Why do you get in if the enteric was destroyed how did we get in here," Izzy asks. He examined the walls. It was clearly a rush job chisel marks could easily be seen on the rough wall.  
  
"We use portal to get in or out of this place," Jennai said, "The darkness seam to know everything about us so we need a new center command. Tai come with me to the scanner. The rest of you your partners are down the left hallway."  
  
"I want to stay with Tai," Kari said calmly but boldly. Gatomon walk next to Kari.  
  
"I anticipated that you would. I think it for the best," Jennai said. "If any one else want to come then follow me to the scanner," Jennai said before he walks down the right hallway. Not only did Kari and Gatomon follow Jennai but TK and Patamon did was well. The rest walk down the hallway Jennai told them to.  
  
Kari follows Jennai down some hallways and a few turns. She worries what the test will do to Tai. Tai seam so fragile to Kari now that he is a digimon. She notice as Tai get more relaxed to his new body more of the old Tai is coming out. They enter a cylinder room with the wall, roof and floor covered with metal panels. A gold disk sat in the center of the roof and floor and a single control panels sat at the side of the room with a couch running along the wall. "Tai side in the center of the room," Jennai said. I walk onto the gold disk like Jennai said.  
  
"What is this going to do to Tai?" Kari asked waiting for one wrong word to stop the whole test.  
  
Jennai made a smug smile as he said, "We use it to also heal the digimon. We saved many digimons with this scanner." Kari nodded in approve. She dear not speak a word so her worriers would not roll from her mouth. Jennai press a button making the gold disk softly hum. When thew hum die down a shower of glowing blue particle fell through Tai. Tai felt nothing from the blues dust as they travel unhindered through his body. "Do you have Tai's digivice as well?" Jennai asked Kari.  
  
"I have it right here," Kari said handing her brother digivice to Jennai. "It been a long time since I held a digivice like that." Jennai placed the digivice in a glass case. Green lasers come over it. The laser swirl around the digivice. Fifteen minutes later, the blue and green light fade away. As Jennai examine the data, Tai walk over to Kari sitting on the couch. Kari places Tai on the couch. "So what happen to Tai?" Kari asked.  
  
"We'll take any good news," Gatomon said while curl up on Kari's lap.  
  
"Well the good news is that Tai still have his human DNA but the gatomon DNA is dominating," Jennai said looking at Tai resting on his side and his head on Kari leg.  
  
"Can't you just Take Gatomon's DNA out of Tai?" Patamon said from his resting spot on TK's head.  
  
"It's not that easy," Jennai said, "The gatomon's DNA seem to have been in Tai for a long time and became intertwined with his human DNA. Removing one will remove the other."  
  
"So all we need to do is to make my human DNA to dominate," Tai said with hope blooming from his words. He jumped to his feet waiting for the news he wanted to hear.  
  
"It's not that easy," Jennai said, "You have human features while you're a digimon so when your human you'll have some features of a digimon." Tai ears fell to the side of his head. Jennai walk over to Tai. "Calm down Tai. Is there anything else you want to know?"  
  
"What about being able to make Agumon digivolve?" Tai asked while being hugged by Kari and Gatomon.  
  
"Even while you're a digimon you can make Agumon digivolve," Jennai said, "but the signal is not strong enough at the moment so I change Tai's digivice to match his new body form. He gave Tai an orange D3. "Not only will it help Agumon to digivolve but when the right single is sent through the digivice it will make Tai digivolve."  
  
"What?" Tai yelled, "I can digivolve."  
  
"But that is not all," Jennai said, "You'll need a digi-destined to help you digivolve making you not only a digi-destined but also may be partner digimon. Do you want to know the name of the digimon you are or the attacks?"  
  
"What is Tai's digimon form?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"It's Taigermon," Jennai said, "And is his attack are just like your Gatomon but for his lighting claw is a mixture of fire and lighting."  
  
"Why does he have Gatomon DNA in him you would think that he would have Agumon DNA in him?" Kari asked.  
  
"That is something that I can't even start to answer," Jennai said, "Come the other are waiting for us and the news." Jennai walked out of the room with a small group of humans and digimon following him. Jennai walk down the hallways made to be like a maze so outsider can not find their way with out a guide.  
  
Tai follow Jennai walking next to Kari. Every hallway they walk down was the same with rough walls and arc roof. They walk down a hallway to a bright light. They walk toward the glowing arc doorway until they pass through it into a forest. Tai watch as each of the older digi-destined reunite with their digimon. They did not even notice the new group that enters into the underground forest. When Gabumon got over his joy for being with Matt, he looks at the new creature in the forest. He could identify each one of them but for a feline digimon that looked just like Gatomon with brown fur. Gabumon walk over to the new digimon. The new digimon had a familiar scent in the digimon. He knew this cat type digimon was a friend but the answer of who he was hidden in the void of reason and dreams. "Hi," Gabumon said not much else he could to the mysterious digimons.  
  
"Hi," The feline digimon repeated the larger digimon. The voice rolled in Gabumon mind. The voice and scent mixed together into one name 'Tai'.  
  
"Tai is that you?" Gabumon asked loud enough for all the digimons to hear him. Tai nodded not knowing what his voice will say. All the digimon walk over to Tai. They surrounded him. Tai look at the digimon around him. Tai did not know them really good.  
  
"Welcome to the work horse of the digi-destineds," Gomamon said. Joe yelled at his partners. The seal digimon smiled and raised his paw to shake Tai. Tai lower his paw and shook Gomamon's paw.  
  
"At least I'm going to do more than cheer in the next battle," Tai said.  
  
"If you need some help, then call me," Gabumon said.  
  
"I think I'm not the smartest digimon anymore," Tentomon said.  
  
"I wish you luck," Palmon said.  
  
"I hope you become human again but that too soon," Biyomon said. Every look at her as they tries to understand the pink bird. "What?" She said. "He is cute and I wouldn't mind a date with him," Biyomon said just before she hugs Tai. Biyomon and Tai blushed luckily their fur or feather hid their red skin. Sora felt a strange feeling toward her partner. Matt saw this and knew that he may lose his girlfriend but he will fight that.  
  
"So what are the tests results," Sora asked try into to think of something else.  
  
Jennai grunted a little to clear throat. "Well," Jennai said stalling for time to make an easy order of the data. "Tai is able to return to human for the most part," Jennai said letting them ask him questions.  
  
"What do you mean?" Davis asked.  
  
"He can be human but there will still be the gatomon DNA in him," Jennai said.  
  
"And we found out what Tai is a the moment," Gatomon said, "beside my little brother. He is a Taigermon."  
  
"You need to get ready to go to fight the darkness," Jennai said, "but before you leave to fight it, I want all digimon ready to fight."  
  
"We're all ready to fight," Gomamon said. Jennai just pointed at Tai. "So we need to train Tai."  
  
"Why would he come it might be too dangerous?" Sora asked.  
  
"I forgot to tell you," Jennai said, "Tai can make Agumon digivolve but more importantly Tai can become one of your partners." All humans look at Tai. "Lets get training," Jennai said rubbing his hands. 


	5. Chapter 05

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 05  
  
"So Tai need some training. That's sounds easy." Gomamon look at Tai and said, "Tai act like a cat." Tai look at the seal with a blank face. His left ear fell limp, as his right stood strait up. He slowly tilted his head as his tail curled in to a question mark. "Maybe it won't be a easy as I thought," Gomamon said.  
  
Jennai look at Gomamon and then toward Tai. "Gomamon, Tai doesn't know the first thing about being a digimon," Jennai said.  
  
"What about Tai becoming human Again?" Davis asked, "I mean it is hard to look up to a digimon small than you."  
  
"It's complicated. He can become human again but he can become a digimon again," Jennai said, "He like a lycanthrope."  
  
"A what?" Agumon asked a little afraid for his partner. Agumon learn when the smart people use big word something is not right.  
  
"Think of Tai as a were-digimon," Izzy said.  
  
"So when there's a full moon, Tai going to become cat," Gomamon said.  
  
"No Gomamon," Jennai said, "I really can't tell you what will make Tai to become a digimon or what will make him into a human. All I can tell you is the type of digimon Tai is and that is Taigermon. While one of you trains Tai, I got other work to do. One last thing when you leave take your partner with you," Jennai said as he walk out of the room.  
  
"Who should train Tai?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Let the cat train the cat," Gatomon said as she walked next to Tai. "I know more about being a cat digimon than anyone." Gatomon look at Tai. She wonder what Tai was thinking as his tail waved in the air. "Get on all four," Gatomon said.  
  
"What!" Tai said. His ears reached as high as they could. His eyes open up to fullest they could.  
  
"Calm down Tai," Gatomon said. Gatomon lower herself until she was on all four. Tai did not blink until the feline digimon was on all four. "You see Tai," She said looking up at Tai, "Gatomons walk on their back two paws as well as on all four. Also gatomons run faster on all four." Looking into Gatomon's eyes believing the word she spoke, Tai lower his upper body until his front paws where flat on the ground. Tai felt just like he did when he was on his back two paws. He look into Gatomon's eyes that his eyes where now level with. "How do you feel?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Surprisingly good," Tai said. Kari looks at her brother. 'He looks even more like a normal house cat.' Kari thought.  
  
Gatomon smiled at Tai. "Follow me," Gatomon said looked at Tai, "and stay on all four." Tai moan as he moved his front left paw and his back right one. Carefully he planted his paws on the ground. Tai smile at the first time he took a step on all four. Soon Tai was playing a game of 'Follow the Leader" with Gatomon. Tai walk two feet behind Gatomon until Gatomon stopped and turned around. "You doing great," Gatomon said, "Now it's time to go farther." She ran away.  
  
The moment Tai try to run, his feet got tangle. He rolled over and got his tail involve. Kari, Agumon, Gatomon, and the rest of the digi-destined ran over the cat digimon now hug tied by his own tail. Tai look up to the humans and digimons. The brown part of Tai's eyes grew until they where perfect puppy eyes. Kari carefully pulled Tai's tail through the knots. When Tai got his tail untangle, he rolled on to his four paws. He stretched and raised to his back paws.  
  
"I guess I push you too hard," Gatomon said with her ears lowered. Her tail almost drags on the ground. "Sorry, little brother," Gatomon said. Tai looked at Gatomon. Gatomon love the way that Tai look when she calls him her little brother.  
  
"It's alright," Tai said, "I'm not ready for running on all four. It's all my fault."  
  
"No, its my fault," Gatomon said.  
  
"My fault," Tai said.  
  
"My Fault," Gatomon said.  
  
The two felines fought over the blame until Kari said, "It's no one fault. It is more importance that Tai learns how to use his body. Tai Gatomon, just do your best." Both digital cats nodded. "Good, now go," Kari said.  
  
Tai and Gatomon walk away on all four. Slowly Gatomon speed up. After a few falls, Tai was able to run as fast a Gatomon. "Tai you did it," Agumon yelled as he ran to Tai. The partners hug each other.  
  
"We only started," Gatomon said, "This was easy. He still needs to learn to jump and the basic of self-defense. And also using his technique and digivolving but I can't help him with those. Now what's next? Jumping." Gatomon look at Tai. "You need to learn to jump on all four and back two. Then land on all your feet.paws." Gatomon jumped on three-foot high platform.  
  
Tai walk over to the platform. He had to look up to see Gatomon. "What if I can't make it?" Tai asked. "I never jump that high."  
  
"You mean the human Tai never jumped this high," Agumon said  
  
"But the digimon Tai can," Gatomon said. She jumped down to the ground and look at Tai. "You can do it," She said.  
  
"I don't know if I can," Tai said.  
  
"Agumon can I talk to you alone?" Gatomon asked. Agumon nodded and follow Tai. When they were far enough away, Gatomon looked at Agumon and said, "I know Tai can do it. His body can easily do it but the only thing is he doesn't believe that he can."  
  
"What can we do?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Nothing," Gatomon said as she watch Tai trying to claw his way up the platform, "but tell him he can do it."  
  
Tai lowered his paws knowing that they will not help him to get on top of the platform. The platform was more than twice the height of him. Only a few humans can jump that high and Tai is not one of those few. Tai look around, like he did trough-out his training, for a human. He always felt calmer with a human friend around him. He could only see patches of humans through the three-foot height brush. He felt alone and was about to cry. He wanted.must see his sister. With out thinking Tai, the brown fur gatomon jumped onto the platform. He looks around until he found his sister. Kari was talking to Yoli. Tai call for Kari to come to him.  
  
Agumon and Gatomon ran to Tai. The two digimons look up to Tai smiling at them. "How did you get up there?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"I wanted to see Kari so I jump up here to see her," Tai said as Kari came to him. Tai turn to look at his sister. He was about eye level with her. He jumped into Kari's arms. He smiled as Kari rapped her arms around Tai. Gatomon help Tai to get better at jumping until lunch.  
  
After lunch Gatomon and Agumon started to train Tai on fighting. Tai had an easy time learning the basic of fighting. All the times that Tai fought with Matt paid off and Mimi said that it was useless. Tai had to change his punches to scratching use his nails. His back paws are too short to do good kicks. Tai was not a good as Gatomon being a feline digimon but he was better than he was before the training.  
  
Tai rubbed his tired eyes as he looks at Gatomon. Gatomon felt the same as Tai. Gatomon showed Tai how to do everything. She knew that Tai had a long way to go to be perfect at being a cat but he was at the point where only doing will he him. Like many things it is easy to learn but hard to master. "Can we take a catnap?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'll join you," Gatomon said.  
  
"I'm going to see Veemon," Agumon said. As he walk away. Agumon and Veemon became great friends being almost the same type.  
  
Tai follow Gatomon to a good place to rest. Gatomon walk over to Kari. Kari sat on the ground cross-legged as she talk to Sora who was also cross- legged on the ground. Gatomon walk over to Kari and curled up. Tai walk over to Sora on four paws. Sora was expecting for Tai to sit in front of her and start talking but instead Tai walk onto Sora's lap and curled up into a ball. Sora looks down to see Tai's upper ear twitch. Sora placed a hand on Tai and slowly moves it down Tai's body. Tai did not mind and lowered his ear so Sora had an easier to pet Tai. Soon Tai was asleep.  
  
Agumon sat next to Veemon. "How is it like you know having your partner a digimon?" Veemon asked. Veemon was a little bit of losing Agumon as his best digimon friend.  
  
"At first, I was afraid of losing him as a partner," Agumon said as he lowered his head, "To tell the truth I look up to him. It was not because of how he handles himself in a battle but the way he treated the other digimons."  
  
"Look on the bright side," Veemon said, "Now he can be more of a role model."  
  
"Your right," Agumon said, "If anything we're become batter friends." Veemon made a frown on his face when he heard this. "What the matter?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Other than Davis. You're my best friend," Veemon said, "I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Why don't you come with me to spend time with Tai, Agumon said, "You may get a new friend."  
  
Biyomon flew from the tree she sat in. She wanted to find her partner and the new cute cat digimon. She found her two goals in the same place. She flew down to Sora. Sora was talking to Kari and both petted the cats on their lap. Biyomon moved her wing over the Tai. He was softer than she thought he would be.  
  
"I need to get going," Sora said. Sora lift Tai up holding him under his arm. Tai remain lip. Slowly he open his eyes. He stretch his arms and made some cat sounds. Tai lowered he head onto his front paws. Tai's back leg knees was almost touched his stomach. His tail rapped around his body. Tai fell asleep in the cradle Kari's arms made. "Biyomon care to join me?" Sora ask her partner. Biyomon flew after Sora as she left the room.  
  
Kari wanted to leave but she had a sleeping digimon in her lap and arms. She did not want to wake ether digimon so she made soft pleads for help. She and Sora want to talk alone so they found a well-hidden patch of grass. Luckily Gomamon, it may not be the best luck but it was lucky anyway, was walking by. "Gomamon I need you to go get help," Kari said in a whisper so she would not wake the sleeping digimon.  
  
Gomamon paddled off looking for anyone that could help. He found Mimi and Palmon picking flowers. "Hi, Gomamon," Mimi said, "It there something you wanted?"  
  
"Kari is a bunk bed and need help," Gomamon said. Mimi never understood Gomamon but she follow him. His strange group of words made a spark of curiosity enter into Mimi's mind. She follow the seal to Kari. There sat Kari cradling a cat with brown puff of hair and Gatomon on her lap. Mimi carefully place Tai into her arms. Mimi held Tai just like a baby. Tai fur was softer than then it looks. Tai had an innocent smile on his face. His front paws rest on his chest as his back paws sway in the air. Mimi could not see Tai's tail but she could feel it. Tai look just like a kitten in Mimi's arms. "I'll carry Tai," Mimi said.  
  
"Thanks," Kari said, "I can't carry Tai and Gatomon home," Kari said with a smile, 'Palmon can you get Agumon. Palmon nodded and ran off. When She returned with Agumon, the left to go to Kari's apartment.  
  
Far from smiles and laugher, buried deep in despair and hate, a castle spreads slime like glum over the dying trees. Only soulless red eye digimons walk the halls of the heartless castle. In a dinning room, paintings of the most dread digimons on all time line the wall. At the table made of bone was a man with a black robe. He had two large rolls of spikes running down his black hair. They died when they came to his ponytail. He move a glass of wine to his pale lips as his eye drowned all that see them into a state of pure fear. Across from him was a black stone statue. "Well, my deer brother, how do you think I'm doing?" He said with a snare in his voice. "How does it feel to be wrong. You told us not to take on attribute but look at the power I hold in my grasp. Our world is gone and you would not let us take this world you our own but now I'll rule this world. Now that I'm a digimon, brother, there is nothing you or your followers can do to stop me." The robed man stood up from the table and walk away.  
  
He enters his chamber. The walls dear not reflect light or color. The man slow slip himself in a pool of blood. He turns on a recording of screams from digimon he tortured so the pleasant sounds helps him drift into a sweet sleep.  
  
I would like at lest one review AND IF YOU GIVE ME A FLAME THEN I KNOW YOU'RE READING AND WILL CONTINUE.  
  
Recommendations are welcome. It not like these chapters are set in stones. They can always be improved. 


	6. Chapter 06

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 06  
  
The walk to the portal was calm until Mimi said, "Kari, Tai pulling on my shirt." Kari looked at Tai. Tai head was turn away and tug at Mimi's shirt like a kid trying to cover himself with a blanket. His body shiver as the wind blew over his body. Gatomon was the same way.  
  
"Gatomon is a tropical digimon and can't stand the cold," Agumon said, "She hides it but she freeze her whiskers off."  
  
"That's why when we had a camp out she always sat close to the fire," Palmon said. Agumon nodded. "Sometime the cat is too close up," the flower top digimon said.  
  
Mimi started to feel Tai to move in her arms. Mimi looked at Tai. He stretches his arms up as far as they could reach. He opens his mouth and yawn. He looks at Mimi as a smile came on his face. "I hope you like the ride," Mimi said. Tai nodded  
  
"It's cold," Tai said as he wrapped his paws around his body, "but nice. Are we at the portal yet?"  
  
"No and your going to walk the rest of the way," Mimi said as she place Tai on the ground. With out Mimi, Tai got even colder but he tried to hide the coldness he feels.  
  
Meanwhile Kari was hugging Gatomon. "I can walk," Gatomon said.  
  
"I know you don't like the cold," Kari said.  
  
"Who told you?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Sorry," Agumon said, "I know I promise but it just came out."  
  
"It's okay. I didn't want the others to worry about me," Gatomon said, "but now that I'm here there no use crying over spilled milk." Tai walk with the group as he rubbed his arms to keep warm. His tail wrap around his body. When they came to the digi-portal, Tai smiled that he can get out of the cold. As soon as he could he jumped into the portal.  
  
Kari lay on the floor with Mimi on top of her. All the digimons look at her and the pink hair teen with innocent smiles. Mimi stood up and carefully brush off her clothes. Then she helped Kari to her feet. "When is Izzy going to fix the digi-portal?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I don't mind it," Tai said. His brown strips faded away into white fur.  
  
"I think the portal became digimon friendly," Gatomon said.  
  
Mimi looks at Kari and said, "We need to get going. Dad is not going to be happy about me being out late and tomorrow is a school day." Palmon follow Mimi. At the door, Mimi turned and said, "Have a good day off, Tai."  
  
"Well we have a few hours until it's your four bedtime," Kari said.  
  
"Why do I have a bedtime?" Tai asked.  
  
"All the new digi-destineds agree that our digimons should have a bedtime," Kari said, "so they are well rested and ready to fight."  
  
"I'm going to play a video game," Tai said, "Anyone wan to try to beat me."  
  
"I'll try," Agumon said as he jumped onto the ground.  
  
The evening was calm until it was bedtime. "Why do I have to go to bed?" Tai asked.  
  
Kari picks up Tai and carry him into their room. "Gatomon has a bedtime and it's not fair if you and Agumon stay up and Gatomon is in bed."  
  
"You're right," Tai said as he jumped onto his bed. He lay on his back with his head on his pillow. He reached down to his back paw to grab the blanket. He forgot that he was a digimon and was about three feet from the blanket. Kari grabs the blanket from the foot of the bed and pulls it over Tai's body. Tai grab the blanket with his three-finger paw. Agumon clime onto the bed and drop at the foot of the bed.  
  
Tai had a good night full of dreams. One was Tai wining the championship soccer match. He was dating Sora and then Sora petting him. Although Tai was having sweet dreams, Gatomon was remembering the battle that changed her life for the better. She was flying over the ground with her arrow ready to pierce Tai's body. Her mind was filled with the sorrow from the lost of Wizardmon and what she must do to the first one to try to save her. She wished for a way for Tai to survive even if this crazy ideal would go wrong. A single tear fell onto her arrow just before she let arrow go into digi-destined of courage.  
  
Gatomon throw herself to her feet. She looks over to her partner and was glad she did not wake Kari up. Gatomon sat looking at her tail ring. She often played with her ring when she is in deep thought. The morning light shin onto the ring and Gatomon knew it was almost time for Kari to wake. Gatomon wanted to go for a walk in the park but Kari been locking the apartment. Kari locked the apartment not to keep Gatomon in but to keep Tai from getting lost.  
  
Gatomon was glad that they do not need to deal with Kari's mother and Tai change. She has a job in another city and does not know when she can get a job where she is close enough to live at home. She comes in at random times to visit. She can only stay a few hours and then need to leave again. Luckily for Gatomon, she thinks that the feline digimon was a real cat. Gatomon did not like getting all the tags and things but now she Gato Kari's and Tai's pet cat.  
  
Kari woke up and look at her clock. She jumped out of her bed. She took Gatomon and the blankets from her bed with her. She rushed to get her clothes together. She pulls the blanket that Tai and Agumon was tangle up with onto the pile of Gatomon and blankets. Tai look around the room with one of his ear cover by a blanket. "What's going on?" Tai asked. His eye was almost closed. His nose rapidly inhale the morning smells since it was his only sense that seam to be completing working.  
  
Kari enters the room fully dress and ready for school. She was still in a rush. "I need to get to school," she said.  
  
"School," Tai said making his ear perk up.  
  
Kari lowered herself down and petted Tai. Tai lowered himself as Kari continues to pet him. "Tai, school is for humans not digimons." Tai loved the ideal of being off from school for a while and not being sick. A knock could be heard from the door. "That TK and Davis," Kari said as she ran out the door.  
  
Kari opens the door to see Davis and TK standing at the door with their digimons. "Kari, Demiveemon wants to see Agumon," Davis said showing his digimon.  
  
"Patamon wanted to come too," TK said.  
  
"Sure they can stay," Kari said as the digimon came from the room. Demiveemon jumped to the floor and ran into the apartment. Kari lock the door as she closed it.  
  
Demiveemon jumped onto Agumon head. "So what do we do?" the lowest level digimon asked. None of the digimon knew what to do. "I know," the blue digimon said, "a race to the TV. First one to turn on their show get to watch it." He jumped to the floor. "Ready.set.go!" He yells. Demiveemon and Agumon started to run to the couch and the remote.  
  
Tai tilt his head. 'Agumon never acted like this when I was around him before,' Tai thought. Tai turn to the two digimons still in the hall. "What do we do?" Tai asked.  
  
"Normally we watch our partners but the school is on to us so we need to stay home," Patamon said, "Let's watch some cartoons."  
  
"When Pigs fly!" Demiveemon said as fought with Agumon. He said something he heard Davis say it all the time when he does not want to do something for Jun. Patamon smile and flew over to the remote and turn on his show. After a few moans the digimons all sat on couch and watch TV.  
  
The digimon did random things until noon. They heard the door being unlock. "It's your mom," Gatomon said. She took off her glove and tail ring. "Patamon hold onto these," Gatomon said handing them to the flying pig. "Tai take off your gloves and tail ring, and hand them to some one," Gatomon said. Tai took off his glove and handed them to Agumon and took off his tail ring and handed it to Demiveemon. "Just act like a cat," Gatomon said as she lowed herself to her four paws.  
  
Tai follow the white cat to the hall that led to the main door. Tai watch as his mother open the door. She was much larger than Tai have ever seen before. "Good morning, Gako," She said with her immortal cheerful voice. "Who's your friend?" She asked looking at Tai. She lowered her hand and said, "Come here little one." She sounds just like she dose when she talk to Miko or Gato. Tai slowly walk to her hand and then he smelled it so she would think that he was a normal cat. She picks up the Tai and said, "You're so cute." She hugs Tai. "You remind me of my son. I need to get you to the vet and see if anyone looking for you." She opens the door and said, "Bye Gato. If I get what I hope then I'll be back with a house member."  
  
Tai mother put Tai on the passenger seat. Tai sat like a normal cat and look at his mother. Tai was nervous and hope she does not find out that the new cat she fell for is her son. He can see it now. His mother hugging him as she cry and call him her baby. Tai look at his body and he can see that he was the right size for a diaper. He was little bit afraid of that thought. He meows just like a real cat. Tai is going to thanks Gatomon for the help practicing sound like a cat. Tai place his front paws on the door so he could look out. He knows that missing pet board won't have him but what he dose not know is what the vet will do to him.  
  
His mother stopped in the parking lot of the vet building. She picks up Tai and walk into the building. Tai been to this building before but the world is difference from the way you look at it. If he gets lost he may never find his way home. Tai's mother walks up to the counter and spoke to the female teen behind it, "I found this cat. I have hoping to have a search on the lost pet network."  
  
"You're lucky there is no one here so you can go on in," the lady said while looking at the computer screen. She looks up to see Tai. "What a cute cat," She said, "Can I pet him." Tai's mother nodded. The lady was a vet in- training and loves animals. After a few minutes of petting Tai, she walk away to tell the vet that some one is here to see him.  
  
The vet came out of the back room. "Kamiya it's good to see you," The vet said. "Who's this little one in your arms."  
  
"I don't know I found him in my apartment," Tai mother said, "I was hoping for you to do a search and if he is a stray then I want to adopt him."  
  
"It must be rare. I've only seen Gato of this breed," the vet said, "Miko is all the way better and ready to go home. Come on back." Tai's mother carried Tai into examining room. Tai was place on a metal table. Tai wanted to know if they froze the table before they placed him on it. "I'll get the data I need for search," the vets said as he walks around Tai. He scribbles on his digital clipboard as he observes the cat in front of him. He took measurement and added it to the information on the clipboard. He picks up a digital camera and took picture of Tai from all his sides and his top. He grabs a pad. Tai hated the vet moving his paw but he let the vet move his front right paw onto the pad.  
  
The vet plug all his devices and turn to look at Tai's mother as if Tai did not know what the vet would say. "It'll take a little while but until then how about I give the little one a check-up?" the vet asked.  
  
"It's better than just waiting," Tai mother said. The vet walks over to Tai.  
  
"Luckily for the cat, I won't need to measurements. I just want to see if it is healthy. Next time I'll do the full exam if you keep him then next week I'll give him the full exam." The vet forced Tai's mouth and look inside. As Tai fought to close his mouth, the vet pulls Tai's lips so he can clearly see Tai's teeth and gums. The vet force Tai's eye open and shin light into them. The vet grip Tai's lower body so the vet can get an ideal of the cat's breathing. The computer beep and the vet walk to it. Tai as happy to get the away from the vet. Looking at the screen, the vet said, "Well he's a stray. How about I take care of the adoption papers? All I need to do is to have a name, who's his owner and if you want him to get all his shots."  
  
Tai's mother looked at Tai and thought. She said, "He reminds me of my son so how about Tai Junior. He'll be my son and daughter like Gato. I would like all his shots and I need Miko and a cage for Tai Junior." After the vet gave instruction to the teen from the counter, he turns to the computer and typed. The teen return with Miko in a carrying cage and a rack of six needles. One by one each needle got stuck into Tai. Each needle filled Tai with more pain. Tai wanted to get out of the room. Tai was place on a table that is cold than when he was first place on it, had his body part forced open, and injected with drugs by painful needles.  
  
The vet pulls the last needle from Tai and said, "He's already and ready. I'll call you about the appointment."  
  
"Thank you," Tai's mother said before she place Tai into a carrying case the teen brought in. Tai laid on a hard plastic and look at the box he was lock in. The ride was is not like the ride there. Tai could not see out the car. His mother open the door to the apartment and yelled, "I'm home and I've a few other with me." 


	7. Chapter 07

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 07  
  
Kari hugs her mother. The two have not seen each other for two weeks. A single tear rolled from Kari's mother right eye. She could not hug Kari with her full heart because she did not want hurt the two cats she was carrying. "I miss you Kari," Kari's mother said with a tone forged from sadness and joy. She walks to the table and placed the cages onto it. "Guest, who's home," She said as she freed Miko. She placed Miko onto the ground. Miko sat on the ground and look at Kari. The small cat looks at Kari with the cunning eyes. Kari's mother pulled Tai out of his cage and said, "Care to explain him."  
  
Kari try to think up of something but she only said, "Well.I.he.was.in.the.park." Kari's mother looks at her not understanding why Kari was acting strange. Kari calmed herself down and thought. "Sorry mom," Kari said, "We were hoping to you would not find him so we could keep him."  
  
"Of course you can keep him. He's so cute," Kari's mother said hugging Tai. "I gave him the name Tai Junior. He reminds me of Tai so much for some strange reason. Where is Tai? I was hoping to give him a hug. I need to leave soon."  
  
"He's with Sora and Matt right now," Kari said, "I'll tell him you came home."  
  
"Thank you," Kari's mother said, "I know this is hard on you two. You know your father working in another country and I'm in another city. I promise we'll make it up to the two you." Kari's mother place Tai on the ground and Tai ran to the couch as fast as his four paws could carry him. Before she walks couch, she told Kari, "I want you to get an appointment for Junior and Gato at the vet for next week." Kari nods and wrote a note for to remind her.  
  
Kari's mother grabs one of Miko's toy. It was a puffball on a string. As she sat on the couch next to Tai, she kept moving the puffball so it would softly rap against Tai's face. Tai now knew why cats bat at this things because people hitting them in the face with it. Tai reach his paw up to swat at it. This made Tai's mother even more eager to use Miko's toy. Tai play this strange game of keep away. It was a little bit fun for Tai but he would not want to do it if there was a soccer game he could play in. She paused to look at her watch. "I've got to go," Tai's mothers. She rubbed Tai's head as she said, "Welcome to the family Junior." She stood up and rushes out the apartment yelling, "I love you Kari and tell Tai that I love him as well."  
  
"I love you too," Kari said. Kari watched as her mother left the apartment. Kari walks to the couch. She saw Tai swatting at puffball so he could get revenge. I did not help that Miko was playing with the other end of the string. "Ready to go?" Kari asked as she used her camera on Tai once again.  
  
Tai turn to look at his sister. He sat on the couch so his feet were dangling off the side and asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
"The Digi-World," Kari said, "I was waiting for you to come home." Kari walks out of the room. Tai follow his bigger sister into their room. There Gatomon and Agumon was playing a video game and Gatomon was the only one smiling. "Time to go," Kari said. Agumon eagerly drop the controller and ran to the computer. "Digi-port open," Kari said pointing her digivice at the computer.  
  
After a flash the light, Kari was on TK and the three digimons that was in the room was standing around the two humans. "We'll give you some time alone," Tai said. He regains all off his strips. He turns and walks toward the larger group of digi-destineds.  
  
Davis ran to the new arrival and asked, "Where were you?" The group walk toward their friends that just arrive.  
  
"Waiting for Tai to come back from the vet," Gatomon said with a little giggle.  
  
Sora smile at the thought she lowers herself to look into Gatomon's eyes. "Why was Tai at the vet?" She asked with a musical voice and a soft smile.  
  
"He was getting adopted by his mother, who now think he is the family pet called Tai Junior," Gatomon said as her sniggering grow.  
  
"And got six shots," Tai said rubbing his still sore skin. Gatomon finally broke into a full laugher. "So why are we here?" Tai asked.  
  
"Izzy been picking control towers in this area," Matt said, "But we can't find them. We search everywhere in this part of the Digi-World."  
  
"Why don't you look on the computer again?" Kari asked. She was already off TK but they stood next to each other.  
  
"I'll do another scan but for it to be accurate I may take some time," Izzy said as he pulled out a new computer.  
  
While they waited for the scan to get do, Biyomon flew over to Tai. Tai was lying on his back starring blankly into the blue shy. "Hi Tai," She said as the sweetly as she could, "Mind if I join you?"  
  
"I don't mind," Tai said just looking into the sky. "I just a little bit tired," Tai said, "and bored." Tai stood up and asked loudly, "When is that scan going to be done?"  
  
"You can't rush these things," Izzy said look at his laptop.  
  
"A few hits should help," Tai said as he walks over to Izzy. Izzy close his laptop. He raised his laptop so Tai could not get it. Biyomon grab the laptop. Izzy chase after the bird.  
  
"Tai," Biyomon yelled as she threw Tai the laptop. Tai was able to catch the computer with both of his hands. front paws. Izzy turn and ran at Tai in full speed.  
  
"Gatomon," Tai yelled as he threw the laptop. Gatomon clutched the laptop and threw it to Patamon. Patamon threw it to Agumon and Agumon threw it to Veemon. Izzy was not fast enough to get it back.  
  
As the laptop flew to Veemon it beeped. "A bomb!" Veemon yelled as jump away for the computer. Luckily before the computer hit the ground, Tai was able to get a hold of it. Tai watch as Izzy walk over to him. Izzy did not move his laptop from Tai instead he open it so he could look as the screen.  
  
"What are you doing Izzy?" Tai asked with his child like voice. Tai was unable to see the screen or the laptop that pinned him. Izzy look at Tai. Looking at the cat looking up at Izzy, the red head could not help but pet the digital feline. Tai purred and forgot about the laptop on him.  
  
"The scan was over," Izzy said a little confused. "Now it there are no control towers in the area. I don't under stand." Izzy press a few buttons and a black spot appear on the map. "Now it say that the control tower is right where we are. There must be an error."  
  
"I found it," Matt yelled. Izzy grab closed his laptop and ran toward Matt's voice. To Izzy amazement he found a black obelisk.  
  
He looks at his laptop and back to the control tower. "I'm not picking it up on my laptop," Izzy said with a little fear in his words. He looks at his laptop and it told him that there was not a single control spire in the entire world. "We have problems," Izzy said.  
  
A cold-hearted being rapped in a black rope watch the group of heroes. He laughs at the screen of a red head holding a notebook computer. "This is the great show. I love it when the smart one does not know what is going on." He laugh, "I thought that testing tower conceal program was going to be boring but see the smartest digi-destined baffled is worth it. Now I can raise my tower and they won't know it. I knew holding some secrete from Myotismon was smart." He watches as the screen shows a digimon that look like a gatomon. "I never seen that digimon before. "Is that a new partner digimon? I have no data on it. Is this a trick or is he really a new partner digimon. No matter, I going to the north to make an army of cold weather digimon." With evil laughter the living shadow stood up and walks from the room.  
  
Tai's fur stood on end. He felt someone watching them. Many of the other digimon felt the same way. What Tai was feeling as replace by dizziness. Gatomon watch as Tai stumble to someone. He almost fell over a few times. She turns to Kari and asks, "Tai say he got shots?"  
  
After a little while Kari said, "Yes he did."  
  
"Remember when I get the shots," Gatomon said, "I got sick. Tai is almost a copy of me how would it effect him." Kari's eyes widen as she looks around for her brother.  
  
Meanwhile, Tai stumble into Sora leg. Sora looks down to see Tai. His ears hung from his head, his eye were empty of life and his face was filled with weariness. Sora picked up Tai. Sora carefully shifted Tai so she could hold him in one arm. She places her free and on Tai's forehead. He was burning up. She worried about Tai more than a friend. Kari ran to the red hair girl. "He's sick," Kari said.  
  
"I found him like this. He was fine a few minuets ago and now he can't walk," Sora said as she handed Tai to Kari.  
  
"Gatomon thinks he's reacting to the shots he got," Kari said.  
  
"I was fine after a good catnap," Gatomon said, "He just need to drank some warm milk and have a good night sleep and he'll be as good as new."  
  
"I'm going home," Kari said, "Tai's sick."  
  
Mimi rubbed Tai. It was clear that Tai was sick. He looks up at Mimi only haft there. "I hope you get better," Mimi said.  
  
"Can we keep an eye on Tai?" Biyomon asked. "I don't want to lose him before we go on a date." Biyomon smiled at the glaze that Sora was giving to her.  
  
As Sora, Kari and their digimons walk away, Mimi walk up to Matt. "Since Sora not here, care to join me for dinner?"  
  
"If you're cooking then yes," Matt said, "There nothing we can do here but wait." He walks away with Mimi by his side. "Call us if you find anything."  
  
"Sound good," Davis said as he walks away. One by one each of the digi- destined left to their home. Izzy and Ken left to Izzy house to research the data.  
  
Kari enters the living room. She placed Tai on the couch. Biyomon drop a blanket onto Tai. Biyomon placed her wing on Tai. Tai felt better lying down but his mussels were still weak. He could not walk if he tried. If he sat up the world around spend. Sora sat next to the resting Tai. She looks down at the digital feline. Tai look into Sora's eyes. Sora was a little afraid that the one she knew that always be full of life just starring at her.  
  
Sora watches as Miko walk over to Tai. Using what straight Tai had, Tai grab Miko. Tai was now hugging Miko, who was lying with his or her back on Tai's stomach. Tai and Miko look at Sora. Miko's ears rubbed Tai's chin. The two cats beg Sora to pet them with their eyes. Sora rubbed Miko's belly. Miko felled with pleasure flitter his or her ears. Tai love the rub he was getting from Miko's ears. Soon, Tai eyes fell closed as his mind fell into another world.  
  
He woke to noises caused by someone rushing. Tai raised his body to look around. Tai watch as Kari ran around the apartment with a piece of toast in her mouth. 'Just Kari getting ready for school,' Tai thought, 'Nothing to do with me at the moment.' A rumble came from his stomach. Tai carefully got off the couch so he would not wake Gatomon, Agumon or Biyomon. They were worry about Tai so they watch him until the fell asleep. Tai walk to the hallway and waited for Kari to run toward him.  
  
Kari stops at the digital feline. "Feeling better?" Kari asked.  
  
"I'm better but I've not eaten since lunch yesterday," Tai said, "That was not much." Tai fell to the ground in a sitting position. He now knows why the digimons need to eat so they could fight.  
  
Kari told Tai, "I would love to help him but I'm running late."  
  
Tai smiled and said, "Look at your wrist watch." Kari looks at it and found that it was one hour until school started. "I set our alarm clock one hour ahead while you were at school," Tai said.  
  
"Why you little rat," Kari said as she carried Tai to the kitchen.  
  
"Cat," Tai said as she placed him on the counter.  
  
"You're a kitten," Kari said as she got some food to start cooking.  
  
"I'm not a kitten," Tai said with a little pout. Kari cracked some eggs and poured their them contents into a pan.  
  
"You act like one," Kari joke. "Tai what is it like to truly be a digimon?" Kari asked.  
  
"At first you need to think about what you're doing and I couldn't do anything. Now I can do something but not like I can when I was human but being a digimon has its good points. I don't go to school." Tai stop talking and look at the food Kari was cooking. "Can I eat it now?" Tai asked.  
  
Kari smiled and looks at the little cat. "You know you sound just like a kitten just now. You know you are our pet kitten," Kari said as she poured the scramble eggs onto two plates. "We need to make it look good," Kari said. Kari she move their food to the table and sat at the table. She placed Tai food onto the table and Tai jump onto to table. Kari let Tai sit on the table "Now that you are the family pet we need to make it look good. Maybe after School we can make some plans," Kari said as Tai sat on the table and shove his food into his mouth food. After they were done eating, Joe and Izzy drop off their partners. After the new digi-destined came over, they drop off their digimon and left to school.  
I'm added a little romance between Tai and Biyomon also Tai and Sora. I think it may be interesting to have partners after the same person.  
  
I just started to watch Dot Hack and playing the game. I think it could make a great crossover with digimon. 


	8. Chapter 08

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 08  
  
Kari walks with her friends. Kari could not get her mind off of Tai. Ever since Tai became a digimon, Kari watched over him like she does for Gatomon. She asked, "Are you sure I should of left Tai home with out me? He was sick yesterday and What if he gets sick while I'm gone?"  
  
"Our digimons are there to watch him," TK said placing a hand on Kari shoulder.  
  
"I hope the digimons don't brake anything while we're at the school," Cody said.  
  
"Calm down, I sure that Tai would not let them do anything like that," Yoli said.  
  
Tai sat on the ground. All the digimon, including Tai and Miko, sat in a circle around a mini soccer ball. Tai look around at the mini ball and then to the other digimons. "So all we do is hit the all as hard as we can and not brake anything," Tai said. The other digimons and Miko nodded. "Sounds like fun," Tai said.  
  
"Why are so worry about Tai?" Davis asked.  
  
Kari's mind rolled over itself to answer the question. "I think that I feel that I'm responsible for Tai while he's a digimon."  
  
TK smiled at Kari. "You should be Tai partner," TK said. He is hoping that he would get to be Tai's partner. He wonders who else wanted to be Tai's partner.  
  
"I hope," Kari said, "It may be selfish but I want Tai to be my partner. I wonder who else want to be Tai's partner."  
  
"I do," Davis said, "I do look up to him. Having another partner would be cool." Davis gave a smiled at the thought. He thought Tai being about the age when he first learned about digimon but he has Gatomon's ears, tail, and four paws. Tai hugs Davis and tell Davis that the cat boy looks up to Davis. (I like it. If I you want me to get write this in to the story I would gladly get it in.)  
  
Tai was having a great time protecting the TV. Gatomon was helping him. The ball moved slower and slower until the ball was no longer moving. "They should be getting back soon," Demiveemon said  
  
Tai look at the clock on the wall and said, "School is only haft way done."  
  
"But that's a long time," Demiveemon said.  
  
"I say we take a catnap," Gatomon said. The other digimon nodded and walk away to find a place to rest. Agumon pick up Demiveemon and follow Tai. The blue ball jumped onto Agumon's head. While on the couch, Tai turn around and lifted Demiveemon. Agumon climbed on the couch. Soon Agumon, Gatomon, Patamon, Tai, and Demiveemon all cuddle together as they watch TV. The other digimon sleep on Tai's bed.  
  
The apartment was quite until the front door was unlocked. Joe, Izzy, and the new digi-destined slowly walk into Kari's and Tai's home. They woke the digimons by picking up them. "Tai," Kari said rubbing her brother. Tai stretch his arms and gave a made a meow. "We need to go to the pet store," Kari said.  
  
Gatomon and Miko woke up and look at Kari. "Can we come?" Gatomon asked like a kid asking to go to the toy store.  
  
"Gatomon," Kari said sweetly. "There not enough room him my basket for the three of you. We'll go shopping just the two of us." Miko meow as she looks at Kari. "Okay, I take you shopping too."  
  
"Gatomon, you are in charge while we're gone," Tai said as Kari left to get her shopping basket. Gatomon smile. Tai look at his friends. "You're digimons can stay here. It may be safer if this is used as our HQ." Tai said. "And I won't need to travel in a bag."  
  
"Come on Tai," Kari said, "I just need to get you a collar, some cat toys and a cat bed."  
  
"Ah you going to get your own little bed," Davis said as he baby talk to Tai. Kari picks up Tai and placed him in her basket. Kari waved to her friends as she walks out the apartment. Tai sat in the basket.  
  
"Kari," One of Kari's friend yelled as her and two other ran to the brown hair girl. Kari stops to talk to her friends. The four made a circle with Tai sitting in the basket in the center. On of Kari's friend look at Tai and asked, "Is this a new cat?" All four started to pet and hug Tai.  
  
"My mom adopted him yesterday," Kari said, "I'm going to Grandpa's Pet Store."  
  
"Your lucky how do you always gets the cutest cat?" One of Kari's friends asked.  
  
"I sorry I can't talk some more," Kari said, "Some of my friends are coming over so I need to get going." Kari's friends nodded a left She ran into the store. There an old man greeted her. Grandpa, as ever one that shop at the store does, ran the store for many years.  
  
"How are you today Kari?" Grandpa said with famous smile. "And who's this little one?" Grandpa asked as he rubbed Tai's head.  
  
"Junior, we just got them," Kari said.  
  
"And you need something for him," Grandpa said. "Well tell you what. I need some pets for a photo shoot advertise to my store. You get what you need you Junior. Then you bring Miko, Gato and Junior to the here for the photo shoot and I'll give you all the cat toys you'll want."  
  
"That sound great," Kari said, "All I need to get is a collar, a bed and maybe a toy." Tai sat and listen to the two talk to each other. 'Great, Something new to add to my list of embarrassment."  
  
"I think a plan blue collar would look the best for him," Grandpa said. After a short time, Kari left the pet store with a cheap bed. Tai was laying on it. He rested his head on the muzzle the stuff yellow dinosaur that Kari got him. His front paws were wraps around the body of the stuff toy. He had a blue collar around his neck. The collar did not chock Tai but it was about to. Tai hated the collar but a cat taking of his collar was too strange to go unnoticed. The only thing he could do is wait until he gets home.  
  
"Finally Home," Kari told herself. She had to stop whenever someone saw Tai. The walk from and to the store took longer than shopping. Kari enters the apartment. All the digi-destineds were in the apartment. 'Look like they took what Tai said about this could make a HQ seriously,' Kari thought. Kari place her basket on the floor.  
  
Mimi walks up to the basket. "How cute," Mimi said as she left Tai out of the bed. She lifted Tai so Tai would not fall. "He's just like a kitten," Mimi said with as she hugs Tai. Mimi placed Tai in the basket once more. "Look," Mimi said like someone talking to a baby, "He even have a little stuff Agumon."  
  
Tai jump out of the basket. "Why does every one I meet want to hug me?" Tai asked as he took off his collar.  
  
"Tai you better get use to that collar," Kari said. Tai look up to Kari as his left ear fell to the side of his head. Kari knew that look; it was the same look the Gatomon gives her when she does not under stand. "That's where we going to putting your digivice," Kari said.  
  
"Kari when are we going shopping?" Gatomon asked with Miko next to her.  
  
"We don't need to go shopping," Kari said as she held back her smile.  
  
"Why not," Gatomon said like a child who parents said they're not going to the toy store.  
  
Kari smiles before she spoke, "You see next week I'm taking all of you to the store for a photo shoot. Grandpa will take some pictures of you and in return he'll give us a ton of toys. Of course Tai dose need to go too. Gatomon, Miko I need you two to train Tai how to act as a cat." Gatomon and Miko nodded. Tai blush and hope no one could see his red skin.  
  
"Did you find anything out?" Tai asked hoping to change the conversation. His tail sway behind him. "The sooner we find Gennai then the sooner I can be human again." Gatomon's ears fell to her side as the smiles on some of the digimons weaken.  
  
Izzy walk over to his computer. The others walk around the red head and a computer. Tai try to look for a way to see the screen but all he could see was humans' legs. He walks up to a pair of feminine legs. He taps the legs. Tai look up to watch the person respond. Mimi turned and looked down to see Tai's front paws covering his large eyes. "Tai what are you doing?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I want to see Izzy so I tap you but when I look up I saw under the skirt," Tai said. "Sorry. Sorry. I didn't mean to."  
  
Mimi lower herself to her knees and look into Tai's eyes. "Why don't you go play with the other digimons. Tai was about to say something but Mimi told Tai, "You're not always going to be a digimon so enjoy it while it last. We'll tell you anything you need to know." Agumon and Gatomon walk behind Tai. They each grab one of Tai's front paws and pulled him away. He soon gave up and ended up with the entire digimons group. Tai was never with the entire digimon group as a digimon.  
  
Gabumon and Palmon sat next to each other. Poromon and Upamon seam like best friends sitting next to each other. Patamon and Gatomon sat next to each other. Tai sat between Agumon and Biyomon. Demiveemon sat on Agumon's lap. Gomamon and Tentomon were whispering something to each other. Wormmon sat alone.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Tai asked and Biyomon rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Lets play speed ball," Demiveemon said, "That's always fun."  
  
"I though we told all of you to stop playing that game," Gabumon said.  
  
"What if you one got hurt or broke something," Palmon said. All the digimon responded by saying their sorry. "Can't you come up with a better game to play."  
  
Meanwhile Izzy talk to the other digi-destined. "Ken and I have made no progress in finding out why we can't track the control tower but while trying, Jennai sent us some data that he and the others accumulated." Izzy turn to his computer and show a part of the Digi-World and then continue, "Many digimon been claming that other digimons been vanishing from the coldest part of the Digi-World. What strange is it started to happen shortly after we could no longer track control towers."  
  
"Sounds like we need to make a trip to a winter wonder land," Matt said.  
  
"We can't leave now," Joe voiced as her clear his glasses. "It's too cold. We need better clothing and other thing."  
  
"Alright, I don't want to wait but we'll go when we're ready. Luckily the school are going to be closed for a while." Matt said, "How about tomorrow we start the search." Everyone nodded and left to get ready.  
  
After everyone was gone, Tai walk up to Kari. "Kari I heard that school was closed. Why?" Tai asked. Tai did not know that school was closed.  
  
"In the last few days crimes in the schools was roused five times," Kari said, "They want to stop it before it gets out of hand so the school district closed school and sent the teacher to workshops or something like that." Kari walk into her room to get some heavy clothes to wear in the cold. After Kari was ready to go she sat next to Tai and the other digimons. She grabs some food and other need things so if she gets lost.  
  
When she was done she sat on the couch. Gatomon crawl onto Kari's lap. Agumon push Tai on to Gatomon. The two digital digimons the tried to untangle themselves but it took Kari giving them both a hug for the to stop. They ending up on one side of Kari's lap and rest they head next to each other. Agumon lay on the floor. Miko was nestling next to Agumon. They watch movies until seven at night. At the time someone was tapping the door. Kari opens it to see Mimi holding many bags.  
  
"Sorry," Mimi said, "My parents are gone for the week and I thought that I could handle being by myself. I can't stay it. My apartment being so quiet with just Palmon and me. Can I stay here?"  
  
Kari smiled and said, "I'm starting to miss having another human around here." Then she grabs two of Mimi's bags. Kari entered the living room. "Mimi and Palmon is going to stay with us for a few days." Agumon was too into the movie to respond. Tai and Gatomon were trying to untangle themselves from each other. "I'll take your bags into my bedroom," Kari said.  
  
Mimi gave Kari all her bags but one. Mimi opens the bag and let out her partner. Mimi picks up Tai and hug him. "You're so cute," Mimi said. She drops him onto the couch. Tai sat on the couch try to recover from the hug. Mimi loves hugging Tai while he is a cat. Kari and Mimi talk about the life style of a female until night. Mimi pick up Tai and said, "We have an importance day tomorrow."  
Next time Tai will get to show that he is more than a cute, talking cat.  
  
I love it when people give me Ideals. I do not think of everything so if you have an Ideal put in a Review. If I use it I'll give you credit. For this story or any of my others.  
  
PLEASE Review and send me any IDEALS you have.  
  
If you want to write but can not come up with an ideal for a story then E- mail me and I help.  
  
I'm having hard time with "Other Worlds" and "To be young and in danger, Again" I would love Ideals or maybe a chapter. 


	9. Chapter 09

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 09  
  
Mimi enters Kari's and Tai's room. She placed Tai on the desk. "Mimi, you and Palmon can sleep on Tai's bed," Kari said as she and the digimons walk into the room. Tai look at his sister. He did not want to share a bed with Mimi but he could not think of something to say. Kari did not look at him as she said, "Tai, just got a cat bed today. I'm sure he'll be able to sleep on it for a few days. Gatomon do you mind sleeping on your cat bed so Agumon as share a bed with me?"  
  
"I guess that would be okay," Gatomon said. Kari place Gatomon's and Tai's cat beds in the center of the room. Mimi was changing for the night Agumon was telling Palmon about Tai's bed. Kari places Gatomon on her bed, pull a blanket onto the feline and lastly kiss Gatomon on her forehead. Gatomon quickly roll to her side. Kari repeated what she did with Tai. Tai look up at Kari for a few moments before he roll to his side so he won't cruse his tail. Mimi silently entered the room and lay in her bed.  
  
The room was tranquil until thunder shook the apartment. Gatomon woke to the blast. She looks out side to see a wasteland of fog. She pushed herself toward the closest living thing. The roar awaked Tai. It was loader than anything Tai heard before. He look down to see Gatomon already asleep on his right paws.. Tai rub her with his left paws and return to sleep.  
  
Morning, Kari and Mimi carefully moved so she would not wake any of the digimons. Kari took a few pictures of Tai and Gatomon. Kari always keeps an eye out for a photo and Tai always have the skill of look cute on a photo. Kari and Mimi started to cook breakfast. Like any good digimons, they ran to the table.  
  
After the meal, Tai sat on the couch. In his paws was his tail ring. Tai started because he was practice using his tail and saw his ring. He never gave it a close look so he decided to look at a part of him. He found the crest of courage. There was symbol that he did not under stand until about a third the way around. He found an area that was smooth. There was a blank area about another third of the way around. He stopped when the door opens. He ran to welcome who ever it is.  
  
Kari finishes cleaning the kitchen. She heard someone giggling so she enters to find Matt throwing Tai into the air. Matt placed Tai on the ground. Tai stood on all four looking up at Matt as his tail wave wildly in the air. He ran away as time having his front paws jump into the air. Soon they heard Gatomon and Agumon yelling. The two humans ran over to find Tai, Agumon and Gatomon play wrestling. Matt tried to stop the three of them and even try yelling at the three. Kari asked them to stop all three digimons stop and apologize.  
  
The last digi-destined, Davis, ran into the apartment. Every one looks at Tai. They were wanting for Tai to take the roll of leader but Tai was messing with his collar trying to make it comfortable for all the traveling they would going to do. His left ears fell to his side as he blink his brown cat eyes three times. He looks at the group as if he did not under stand what was going on. Matt to look at Davis still recovering on the ground. The blond teen started to chew out at Davis for being late.  
  
While Kari did a last check on her bag, Tai walk up to her carrying Miko. Two pair of large eye watches the brown hair girl. Their lips were curl downward. Both were waiting to waiting for Kari to turn. Kari turns look at two begging cats. She knew what Tai was going to ask and said, "No Tai, Miko can't come."  
  
"But she could come in handy," Tai said.  
  
"No, it's not safe," Kari said, "I don't want to hear anything more about Miko coming." Once Kari and Tai turn back their backs to Miko. Miko jump onto the chair. Then she jumps into Kari's bag and burned herself in a blanket. Tai was about to tell Kari but he remember what she just told Tai so obey what she told him before.  
  
After the team of heroes got ready, enter the freezing land. They stood in snow that was from two to three feet deep. Most of the digimons only saw a wall of white snow. Matt started to push his way through the snow with Gabumon close behind. The other digi-destineds follow Matt and the trail he made in the snow.  
  
Tai and Gatomon already had a chill down the spin and rubbed their arm for warmth. Most of the digimons were unaffected by the snow. Their large ears were easy targets for the wind. The wind mocked the cat digimons as it froze their ears. Tai's ears were so numb that he wished for them to fall off. No one noticed and Tai and Gatomon were not about to show the others that they were weakening by the weather.  
  
About an hour later, Kari stop and look around her. "What's the matter, Kari?" Matt asked. He was at the head of the group.  
  
"I can't find Tai or Gatomon," Kari said as she franticly searched around. Ever since Tai became a digimon she was worried about losing him but now she lost him and Gatomon. Her knees fell into the snow as clear tears on her face were blown away. Who could she not have notice they were gone?  
  
TK placed place a hand on Kari shoulder. "I'll help you find them. It not like they wanted to run away." Kari smiled and stood up. "I think they we should look at the last placed we rest it only a few minutes walk away. We just need to follow our tracks back to there." TK turn to his older brother. "We'll catch up later."  
  
TK and Kari ran over paths they made in the snow. They could no longer see their footsteps but the snow was so deep that they could easily trench they made from pushing snow to the side as they walk. They came to a cluster of large rocks where they rested. Tai and Gatomon white fur stood out for the gray rock they used as a shield from the wind. The two digital cat where hugging each other for warmth. Kari ran over to the two and hugs them. "I'm sorry that I abandoned you here and forgot about how you can stand the cold."  
  
"That fine," Tai said, "but can you hug tighter? You're warmer than the rock."  
  
Kari unzipped her jacket and pulled Tai and Gatomon apart. She lifted Gatomon and placed her in jacket and zipped it up. "TK are you take care of Tai?" Kari asked. TK placed Tai in his jacket. Tai took off his glove and placed them in a pocket in the inside of TK coat so he would not rip TK's jacket. TK was tickle by Tai soft fur as Tai walk around TK while in his Jacket. It got worst when Tai got to his back because the feline had to push his way between TK and his bag and this press Tai fur and whiskers into TK back. Kari giggles before she said, "You know with your bag on your back you can't tell Tai is in your jacket."  
  
Tai stuck his head out of TK's jacket. TK did not fully zip up the jacket so Tai could have some air. With a smile Tai said, "I'm ready to go." They two humans started to run back to the group. TK played several sports. Kari easy kept up with TK since for a year, Tai and Kari been jogging together. She still look up to Tai and that is why she more of a tomboy than most girls.  
  
When they rest to the group, Sora looks around. "Did you find Tai or Gatomon?" She asked a little worried about not seeing them. Tai face emerges from TK jacket. The wind started to freeze Tai's face so he duck back into TK's jacket.  
  
"We found Tai and Gatomon almost froze so let them place in our jacket to keep them warm," Kari said.  
  
"Poor Tai," Mimi said. Before Mimi could continue to talk, a muster yellow fog surrounded the group. Humans and digimon fell to the ground. Their eyes closed as the world became black.  
  
Matt opens his eyes and scans the room around him. The only light came from a lamp on the other side of cell bars. The light reflected of the walls and floor. The seam to be made form the same evil materials as the control towers. The roof was like an abyss. On a desk across for the cell, a keys shines under the lamp begging to be used. Whoever made the cell took pride in the cell as freedom glimmer just out of reach. Matt look around the cell and with the single light he could only see humans. Kari and TK were still on the ground. Everyone bag was in a corner of the cell.  
  
"So these are the great Digi-Destineds," every one turn to look at a robe figure silhouetted by the light. "I thought it would be hard to capture you but two simple nock-out bombs and all of you drop like flies." His voice change to one that people use to make little children happy so he could mock them as he said, "Don't you worry about your digimon. I'm just going to hurt them until they scream and if they don't I'll make you watch their are torment so I can hear your pleads and cries."  
  
"Who are you and how can you sleep at night?" Mimi yelled as tears rolled down her face.  
  
"I am Controlmon," the heartless creature said, "And I sleep in a pool of fresh blood and a nice tape of digimons screaming in pain. You should try it. I have it all set up for you tonight." Controlmon turn and walk to the door. His head turned clearly showing a pale version of Gennai's face. "Not a single digimons of the hundred that was once in that cell even got free and with out your digimon you are worthless." Mimi face went green. He slammed the door waking the two guards standing on ether side of the doors.  
  
Two gazimons took a few moment to get there bearing and then immediately ran to the chair. One of the gazimon jumps onto the chair. Then he swatted at the other letting light to reflect off his control ring on his tail. "This is my chair," The gazimon on the chair hiss.  
  
"Where am I going to sleep?" the gazimon on the ground asked as he rub his head.  
  
"There is a chair in front of the other cell," gazimon on the chair said as he got ready to sleep. After a few mumbles for the gazimon on the floor, both digimons were soon asleep.  
  
"Are they asleep?" Kari asked under the snoozing digimons.  
  
"Yes," Matt said as he help TK to her feet. Sora fell Kari to her feet.  
  
"Good, you can come out," Kari said. Tai and Gatomon's heads came out of the TK and Kari's jackets. "He did take all the digimons," Kari said with a smile as she placed Gatomon on the ground. "Who do we get out?" Kari asked as Tai walk up to her. "I'm okay," Kari said to the cat looking up at her.  
  
Gatomon try to push herself through the bars but she could not push her body in because she would get stuck. "The bars are too close even for me," She said.  
  
"It may be too small for us digi-kitty," Tai said. Tai and Gatomon smiled. They both ran to Kari's bag. They return with Tai holding Miko. Kari looks at Tai.  
  
"Tai, I told you that Miko could not come," Kari said. Tai's ears and tail fell.  
  
Gatomon walk up to Kari. "We found her when we rested. Tai and me was looking for a place to hid."  
  
"I'm sorry Tai," Kari said while hugging the stripe digimon. "How are we going to get out of here?" Tai smiled and walk to the bars. All the heroes watch was Miko walk through the bars. Miko jump onto the desk. Each of her moves seams to be on mute. After she got the key, she returns to Tai. She gave Tai the key and lastly returned to Kari's bag.  
  
Tai look at group staring at him. "It comes in handy," Tai said, "I lock myself out and Miko helps me in. Time to go." Tai try to reach the lock but it was too high up. "Can someone use this key." Tai gave Sora the key and she unlocks the cell.  
  
Tai push the cell door. A screech filled that prison chamber. Both gazimons woke to the noise. Tai ran in front of Sora. "Cat eye!" Tai yelled looking into the eyes of the gazimon from the chair. The gazimon fell to the ground knock out. The other gazimon ran at Tai. "Element Claw!" Tai yelled. His paw radiates with flames and sparks of electricity. His paws hit gazimon. Sending the digimon to the ground. Tai smile at the others. "That was easy. Let find the other," Tai said.  
  
"Yea," Gatomon said, "It not going to be easy if the two of us must make all the enemy onto a scratching post."  
  
Tai ran into the hall. There, Tai read a sign. After reading where the control ring factory , the war room, the training room, and the restrooms are, Tai look at the other and said, "I know where they are. Follow me." Tai ran down the hall. After a few turns, Tai stop at a door. "They're on the other side," Tai said.  
  
Tai and Gatomon rushed into the room. There was all the partner digimons chain to the walls. A gazimon was messing with Agumon. He turned to face the two digimon coming towards him. "I have you know I'm an exceptional strong rookie," he said with a cocky smile.  
  
"I have you know we're exceptional small champions," Gatomon replied while returning the smile. The gazimon back up until a yellow foot hit the gray rabbit like digimon in the head. "Thanks Agumon," Gatomon said.  
  
"You're welcome," Agumon said, "Now can you help me down." After all the digimon were freed, Agumon asked, "Now what?"  
  
"We can't leave all the digimon to Controlmon," Yoli said.  
  
"We need to take out the control towers," Matt said.  
  
"Where are the control towers?" Cody asked.  
  
Izzy and Ken were completely in there own world as they try to solve to problem. Mimi look lowed herself to look at Tai and said, "Tai, you found this room. You think you can find the room with the control towers?" Mimi picks up Tai and walk to a sign.  
  
"He love listening to other in pain," Tai said as he read the rooms, "so when I found the music hall on the sign I knew that where he had our digimons. But I don't see anything."  
  
"The garden," Mimi said.  
  
Tai look at Mimi and smiled. "We're going to the garden. Let's tell to others." A few minute later, the digi-destineds were running in the hall.  
  
They open the doors to the "garden" and found four rows of control spires. "My you better than I though," Controlmon said, "I'll keep that in mind next time. But are you good enough to take out all these towers out before my digital puppets get here."  
  
"I don't think they be coming anytime soon," Davis said, "I switch the signs around" Every one look at the red head. "What it work in a cartoon I once watch."  
  
Meanwhile, a door was slammed open. "This is the not garden. This is the rest room," an orgemon said, "Let's try again." With that hundreds of digimons left the room.  
  
Controlmon smiled as a blast came at the group. "I like you to me gardener," Controlmon said as his robe waved in the air from the blast. "Zudomon." A zudomon enter the light.  
  
"Volcan's hammer!" Zudomon yelled as he sent his energy attack at Tai. He was too afraid to move. He watch as the energy blast came closer and closer toward him.  
  
Biyomon push Tai to safety. "You can thanks my by taking me on a date," Biyomon said.  
  
Kari and Gatomon ran to Tai as the other new digi-destined made their partners armor digivolve. After they knew for sure that Tai was all right, Kari had Gatomon armor digivolve. As Gatomon armor digivolve, Tai felt like his body was splitting. The moment that Nefartimon was standing before them, Tai felt the normal. "TK," Kari yelled to the blond teen, "while the other are fighting, we can take care of the tower." TK nodded.  
  
Zudomon grew angrier as each tower fell. When the last tower fell, the giant digimon charge Kari. Tai ran to his sister. A part of his tail ring glow pink as Tai felt the pulling feeling he felt before. Kari's digivice started to act like Gatomon was digivolving. Tai did not fight the pulling Tai "Taigermon digivolve to Tempestmon!" Zudomon was slammed creature that look like a normal tiger but for gold hawk wings, a yellow aura, and at times it had electric sparks move along its body. "Are you okay Kari," it asked with a voice perfect match of Tai's voice the first time he was in the Digi-World.  
  
"Tai," Kari said. A smile grew on Tempestmon's face. "Tai remember that he being control by the dark spiral." Tai nodded before he ran into the snow cover field.  
  
Meanwhile, "What we doing in this restroom?" a digimon asked the many other digimons around her.  
  
"I don't know. Let's find a way out," A digimon said. The group of hundreds of digimons left to find the exit.  
  
Controlmon knowing that he is not going to win simple said, "You won this match but you don't have me in checkmate yet." He places his hand on the floor in front of the doorway and yelled, "Spire arise." Whit that new controls spire rose blocking the digimon from getting to the doorway. The armor digimon quickly destroyed the control spire but Controlmon was gone.  
  
Kari was outside the base watch Tai getting pounded. Tai never had been an ultimate before. Zudomon was winning because he was wresting with Tai and his body was stronger. Agumon ran to help his partner. "Agumon digivolve," Tai grunted as Zudomon use a bear hug on him. A ray of light left Tai's digivice Kari was holding and went into Kari digivice and lastly toward Agumon. Greymon replaced Agumon. His nova blasts were not strong enough to stop Zudomon but they weaken him enough for Tai to kick away. "Wings of the Storms!" Tai yelled. A copy of his golden wings flew from the wing tiger. The two wings spiral at Zudomon's arm. The pair of wings hit the control spiral making it shattered. The digi-destined watch as the huge digimon walks away. "I need some help," a voice higher pitch but still Tai's said.  
  
Kari ran to the area that Tai was last. See found a digimon that look like a salamon. The digimon look up at Kari with brown eyes and brown fur cover. Even his cat ears shook in the pit of snow he was in. Kari pulled a blanket out of her bag and bundled the digimon up. "Sorry we forgot you, Tai," Kari said.  
  
Shortly after, they were in the real world. Tai, in his new form, wanted to play all the time. Mimi loved to play with Tai. Shortly after dinner, Tai yelled, "Kidtymon digivolve to Taigermon," Tai smiled at his gatomon like body. He felt a part of his body has change so he looked at his tail ring. He found the crest of light replace an area of emptiness. Tai turn his ring around to see another area of emptiness. He look up towards his digi- destined friends and then onto the night city.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
VERY IMPORTANCE:  
  
If you like this story & You figure out that Tai is going to have two partners (Warning: if you read this you, then now figure out that Tai is going to have two partners so please continue to read)  
  
Please Review or E-mail me what Partner you want Tai to have. I wanted Kari to be his partners so I got her to be his. Now it's your turn to pick his partner. He will digivolve to a new digimon so sending his new digimon forms are also welcome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Random Ideals: (Story ideals that came into my head. Just seeing what other thinks.)  
  
Tai being Alice from season 3. .But Davis is much perkier. He becomes a digimon that make Calumon look like a mild manner digimon. Let the crazy time roll for Alice.  
  
Sequel to "Lifestyle Change": Tai and some other digi-destineds are sent to another world. A world with magic and technology but the digi-destineds are now the digimon. They need to learn a new form a digivolving to save the world. 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 10  
  
Tai watch as the digi-destines and their digimons left the apartment. Biyomon came up to Tai. After a quick peck on Tai's cheek, she said, "Don't forget about our date lets say tomorrow eleven in the morning at Sora's." Tai watch as Biyomon follow Sora out. His paw rested on his cheek. Gatomon walk up to Tai after Biyomon left the apartment.  
  
Gatomon smile as she stood next to Tai. "Tai, has a girlfriends," She said mockingly. Tai pursue the other feline. Gatomon keep chanting. Tai chase the feline over the TV onto the dining table and then on the couch. Where ever Gatomon went Tai follow. "I taught you to well," Gatomon said as she looked back at Tai. Gatomon knew that she could not run away from Tai so she stops running and she jump on Mimi's lap. "Guess what," Gatomon said, "Tai has a date with Biyomon to tomorrow morning at eleven."  
  
"Really," Mimi said. Gatomon nodded and jump onto the floor. The pink hair teen looks at Tai. He stood on his back two paws. His large brown eyes just stair at Mimi not knowing what she would do. Before he knew it, Tai was in a strong hug from Mimi. "I'll get you to look all nice for your date," Mimi said. Soon Agumon came up and challenge Tai to a video game. Tai fought to get free from the hug and then ran after Agumon. Tai won every time they played.  
  
When Night came, Kari told the digimon to go to bed. Tai was getting use having some else choosing his bedtime but not someone helping him get ready for bed. Tai watch a Kari got Gatomon comfortable for the night. The nippy air of the night all ready got to Tai. His stubby finger did not allow his to get a good grip on many things. With his gloves off he had the grip of any normal household cat. Kari turns her attention to Tai. She pulls the blanket over Tai's body and gave him his nightly kiss on the forehead.  
  
Kari clime into her bed. Agumon was already in it and asleep. Other than Tai, Kari the closest one to Agumon. Kari rested into the bed thinking about Tai. 'Tai seam have gotten use to being a digimon,' Kari thought, 'but what if he act that way when he is human?' Kari continues to think about what it would be like for Tai to act like he does now in his human body until she fell sleep.  
  
Breakfast was like it normally was. While they ate, the phone rang. Tai ran to the phone only to look at the phone too high for him to reach. Kari came up and pick up the phone. After she place phone back on the receiver, she told Tai and Gatomon that the photo shot is tomorrow. After they were done eating, Kari, Agumon, and Gatomon cleaned up after breakfast. Mimi grabbed Tai and carried him to the bathroom. Palmon used her vines to remove Tai's glove and tail ring. In the bathroom was a bathtub was fill with bubbles and water. "No!" Tai yelled as he tries to get away. Tai did not like the ideal of Mimi giving him a bath and hate the ideal of being in water more. The water lingers in his fur. The water mocked him as it slows down his movement.  
  
Mimi drops Tai in the bubble bath. Using her left hand, Mimi held Tai in the bath. His paws could not get a good grip on the wet tube. Tai started to smell the bubbles. It smelled like a flower. "You like," Mimi pause to push Tai's head into the bubbles, "Not only does it clean but it also makes you smell good." Palmon help to scrub Tai. When Mimi thought that Tai was clear enough, she placed Tai in the sink. While Mimi sprayed Tai off, Palmon clean the bathtub.  
  
Mimi carefully cleans all of the soap from Tai's fur. Mimi wrapped Tai in a towel and rubbed Tai. Tai loves being dry. Not only do he get rubs but he also get his water out of his fur. He started to purr. After Tai was dry, Mimi brushed his fur. She found it easy. It is as if Tai's fur straiten itself out. Palmon finish him by tying a bow tie around Tai's neck. "You're already for your date," Mimi said.  
  
"Wow Mimi," Kari said when she first saw Tai. "Tai looks great. Could you clear Gatomon and Miko for the photo shoot? I give you some money."  
  
Mimi smiles at Kari and said, "No, you don't need to. You're letting me stay here." Mimi looks at her pink watch. "I need to drop off Tai." Mimi placed Tai into his cage and ran out the door. She came to Sora's home and release Tai. After checking Tai's fur, she rang the doorbell and ran away.  
  
Biyomon was gazing at herself in the mirror. She wanted to look perfect for her first date. Her beak was polish as well as her ankle bracelet. She carefully inspected each of her feathers and removed any feather that was broken or something else was wrong with them. To finish it she added a small blue bow in her feather crown. When she heard the doorbell, her thoughts went into frenzy. She finally recovered and her flew to the door.  
  
She turned the doorknob with her talons. After landing, she slowly opens the door. She peeks out to see Tai. "Hi," Tai said. Tai was a little bit timid about the date. Biyomon was happy that she was not the only one that was a little uneasy about this. 'He's cute when he's shy,' Biyomon told her self.  
  
"Come in," Biyomon said. Tai walk into Sora's house. He seem it countless times but he was never this short and it look like a new place. "Thanks you for coming and you didn't need to get cleaned up," Biyomon said as she lead Tai into the flower shop.  
  
"Mimi did it," Tai said, "and I came because I gave my word." Tai was not in the mod to talk a lot. He had a few dates. Unlike Matt, when it come to dating it would be better it Tai actually had his foot in his mouth so he simply talk a little during date. They enter the backroom the flower shop. It looked bigger than it did when he works there for some extra money.  
  
"I hope you don't mind but we'll going to eat at my favorite place in the shop," Biyomon said. They came up to a tree that Sora's mother keeps to demonstrate small tree care. Below it, was a picnic blanket with two dining places set on it. "Sora, Tai's here," Biyomon yelled. The digimon sat facing each other. "I hope you don't mind fish for lunch," Biyomon said.  
  
"Well, cats love fish," Tai said. Tai sat across from Biyomon. Tai and Biyomon just sat and look at each other until Sora came with the food. Sora place fish on each plate and pour milk into the glasses. After she received thanks, Sora left to get herself some lunch. Biyomon quickly peck at her food. Tai his razor sharp nail to cut and pick up the fish.  
  
After Biyomon finish her fish, she looks at Tai. He was lapping up the milk in the glass. Tai could not get a good hold of the glasses so tilt the glass and lick up the liquid. Biyomon lowed her head and said, "I'm sorry. This is not a good date. This is my first date and I'm.well not good at this boyfriend, girlfriend thing."  
  
"That okay," Tai said between his lick on his paws, "I'm not good at it myself and I've been on some dates. Some have the skill at it and other don't." Tai look around at there dinning area. "We should clean up." Biyomon nod as she gathers the plates, silverware, and glasses. Bird carried them in her wings as she walks to the kitchen. Tai follow with the blanket in his hands.  
  
"How was the date?" Sora's mother asked.  
  
"It was okay," Biyomon said. "It could have gone better but at least I didn't chicken out."  
  
"Now, I know I'm not the only one that not good at dating," Tai said. Sora mother froze with her mouth open. Sora and Biyomon told her that Tai turned into a cat but she did not believe them. She thought it was a joke but standing before her was a cat version of Tai. "What cat got your tongue?" Tai asked.  
  
"Sorry Tai," Sora's mother said. Tai has been like a son to her for since he was a baby but she also knew that the digi-destineds wants to keep digimons a secret and that includes the families that does not know about them. Sora's mother recovered her thoughts and continues, "I'm just shock. It is not normal for humans to change into a digimon. I was hoping for you to be able to watch the store while we're on our family trip. Imagine the sell I could get from a talking cat but you want to keep this a secret, right."  
  
Tai thought and responded by saying, "Well I could watch the shop and Kari could handle the customers but a have a photo shop tomorrow."  
  
"I rework it so we're leaving tomorrow night," Sora's mothers said, "but outside the family you're the only one that knows how the shop runs. You be careful the last thing we need is for you to be on the running from the government and collages wanting to study you." Tai nodded under standing what she said.  
  
"I'll take you home," Sora said, "Care to join us Biyomon?"  
  
"You bet," Biyomon said.  
  
"Remember you two you need to pack," Sora mother said.  
  
Sora smiled as the left. Biyomon flew to Tai's home. Sora had to walk. Sometimes she had to stop to let people pet Tai. When she got in the apartment, Biyomon flew to Sora and asked, "What took you so long?"  
  
"I had to stop every time child or woman that see Tai," Sora complained.  
  
"That's way I like hiding Gatomon or Tai," Kari said, "They seam to attract everyone to them."  
  
"And that's another reason why I like ridding out in the open," Gatomon said, "I get all the pets I want and more."  
  
"I guess then you want my to carry you as we go to the park," Kari said. Gatomon's ears perk as she ran into Kari's room and return shortly with Kari's bag. Kari watch as Gatomon pushed Tai into the bag and then enters the bag herself. Kari laughs as she zips up the bag. The brown hair teen lifted the bag. Gatomon slammed into Tai. The ride was worst sharing it with another. Every movement they hit each others.  
  
When the zipper open, Gatomon and Tai showed their heads. They look around to see green grass, bushes, and trees with a background of a city. Tai jumped out of the bag. He has not been in the park since he grew a tail and he wanted to explore it. Tai turn to Gatomon, who just got out of the bag. "Gatomon, why did you shove me in the bag?" Tai asked.  
  
"The sooner we get to the here the longer we get to stay here," Gatomon said.  
  
"But what if someone comes would it be safer to be in the Digi-World?" Tai asked.  
  
Palmon walk up to Tai and Gatomon. Mimi carried Palmon to the park and Sora carried Agumon as Biyomon flew to the park. Palmon told Tai, "All we need to do here is hid from the people that came here. In the Digi-World we may need to fight some digimons." Tai walk away. He is a little afraid of the way Palmon act. He came up to Kari.  
  
"How are you Kari?" Tai asked, "My partner." Tai gave his sister a small smile. Kari returned the smile.  
  
"How do you know that?" Kari asked.  
  
"After I digivolve, my tail ring now has your crest on it and it was not there before," Tai said showing his sister his tail ring. Kari smiled when she saw the crest of light on Tai's tail ring. She was hoping that her brother would become her partner.  
  
"What is that?" Kari asked as she showed Tai the empty area.  
  
"That's what your crest replaced," Tai said, "Can I go play?"  
  
Kari chuckle before she said, "Go play." From what her mother said that when Tai was younger Tai came up to his mother and greet her. Then, she tries to talk to him but Tai soon ask if he can go play. Kari watch the digimons play until She saw many other park visitor. "Time to go," Kari said as she walk up to the groaning digimons, "You don't want to be found out." With that they agree to return to the bags.  
  
Tai lay on the couch on his stomach with his paws tuck under his body. His tail rap on the side of the couch. His eyes were locked on the TV. On it was a show called "Digimon Tamers". The other digimons where glued to TV as well. After the show was over, Gatomon look at Tai and asked, "Tai, You know that the photo shoot is tomorrow. Do you know how to acted like cat?"  
  
"No," Tai said.  
  
"Then Miko and me will teach you," Gatomon said with a smile. Tai train for many things like soccer, some football and how to move as a digimon but he never thought he would be train to play with cat toys. For the rest of the day, Gatomon and Miko been showing Tai how to play with the toys.  
  
Miko walk weary to her bed in the guest / her room. On her bed were a large egg and a strange device. Miko was too tired to worry. She curled up next to the egg and started to sleep.  
  
Tai rest on his cat bed a little nervous about tomorrow. Miko and Gatomon really want every thing that grandpa is going to give them. Tai want them too after all he was a cat like Gatomon. He is like Gatomon but he is also a human. "What am I a human or a digimon?" Tai asked himself.  
~~~~  
  
A Crossover? Let's think about it. Controlmon wants to rule the Digi-World and the Tamers' Digi-Worlds is lock off to humans and it still recovering from D-Reaper. It is only logical that Controlmon would try to get to the Tamers' Digi-World.  
  
I'm not able to see Season 4 but if you want me to I try to get them in the story.  
  
or if you want someone else to change into a digimon  
  
It is up to the readers.  
  
I LIKE IT WHEN OTHER SEND ME THEIR IDEALS for this story, another story I'm writing or an ideal that you think would make a great story. I like to get other people ideals because one person can't think of all great Ideals. If you read this and get Ideals then I doing a good job at writing. If you want to use my ideals tell me.  
  
I NEED HELP WITH MY OTHER FIC AND ANY HELP IS WELCOME. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 11  
  
Gatomon look around the apartment she lives in. She thought of the apartment as her home, her only home. She looks around to the world in black and white. She knew that was not her home. It was not because of the lack of color but the lack of soul. The four walls are missing the infinite number of smiles, hugs, tears and screams. Slowly the door opens showing a teen with large brown hair. He drops his bag on the counter like he dose everyday that Tai returns from school. He walks up to the digital cat and petted her. Gatomon read Tai's eyes. In them Gatomon could see that Tai did not think of her a friend but as a common house cat. The same type of eyes that Myotismon gave her while she was his slave. Tears started to roll down her face. She could not believe that Tai forgot or don't care that they were friends when he was a digimon.  
  
Gatomon did not pause crying when she awoke. She did not care that two small arms rap around her. She placed her head on Tai's shoulder and released a flood of tears. Tai look around at everyone woken by Gatomon wailing. Gatomon did not care for the others staring at her and just let tears fall on Tai shoulder.  
  
'Why?' Gatomon asked. She was too preoccupied with her dream that she did not know what was going on around her. 'Why did Tai treat me like.we where simple friends? I was sure that we were closer,' Gatomon thought. Slowly, she returns to the real world. She sniffles a little as she looks at every creature looking at her. Once tears started to flow from her eyes, she scrambles to get under the bottom bed. If it were not for Tai, she would be having a little catnip now.  
  
Kari looks around the room. "I think I need some time alone with Gatomon," Kari said. Palmon left the room and Mimi pushed Agumon and Tai out of the room. Kari looked under the bed at two blue glowing eyes. Gatomon is great at hiding. When she was a servant under Myotismon, she had to hide so she would not be hurt when she cries. Kari knew that Gatomon would come from out when she ready. Kari look at the blue eyes, tears once again filled the feline eyes. Kari was surprise to see Gatomon paws coming from the shadow. Kari gently pulled Gatomon from under the bed. After Gatomon was freed from the bed, she sat on the bed.  
  
"Sorry," Gatomon said as her head hung down waiting to be beat. She still has scares on her soul from Myotismon.  
  
"What's wrong" Kari asked, "and why are you sorry?"  
  
Tears rolled from Gatomon checks. "I don't want Tai to be human. I want him to stay as a digimons," She said as her sobbing fills the room. "I want to keep Tai as a brother and I don't care if he is no longer your brother. I'm the worst partner ever," Gatomon said as Kari hugs her.  
  
"No, you're not," Kari said, "You're always there for me. You protected me from Myotismon. You came to the dark ocean to save me. You are always there when I feel horrible." Kari got Gatomon in a strong hug. "I don't want any other digimon but you and Tai. I kind of don't want Tai to be a human again too. As Taigermon, I get to pay him back for always watching over me." Gatomon smile that she not the only one that wants Tai to remain a digimon.  
  
"I can't stand this," Palmon yelled. Using her vises she slammed Tai's head into the room door. "Tell me what are they saying," Palmon said into Tai's eyes. Unfortunately for Tai the door and Palmon push Tai into the room. Tai roll until he hit Gatomon. "Sorry," Palmon said looking at the two digital cats tangle up.  
  
"You will be sorry when I make catnip from you!" Gatomon yelled.  
  
"First, she going to be a scratching post!" Tai yelled.  
  
Palmon smiled as she steps. "Calm down you two," She said as sweet form on her pellets. The rookie took off as two champions ran after her.  
  
"I think that we need to stop them," Kari said, "You take Tai and I'll take Gatomon."  
  
Mimi eagerly captor Tai to save her partner. Tai continue to try to wiggle from Mimi's grabs. Mimi look at Kari with Gatomon calmly nestled in her arms. "How did you do that?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I rub the back of Gatomon's right ear at the base," Kari said, "It always calms her down." Mimi did as Kari told her and rubs the back of Tai's ear. Tai became tranquil and started to purr. Mimi and Kari walk into the kitchen and place Tai and Gatomon on the contour. "Stay," Kari said sternly.  
  
"Why?" Tai asked, "Palmon slammed my head into the door, yelled in my ear and then push me into Gatomon."  
  
"I know," Kari said, "but it you two are more dangerous and it is easier to keep an eye on you two than protecting Palmon." Tai and Gatomon stop caring about hurting Palmon as Kari and Mimi gave them scrap food. They are champion and eat more than the other digimons so it is easy to calms them with food. Soon the food was ready and everyone started to eat. After Mimi cleaned all the cats, Kari left to the pet store with the cats as well as her digital camera and motion camera.  
  
Some how Kari is able to get to the pet shop without many people wanting to pet the felines. Grandpa smiled as Kari enters the shop. The three cats sat in the basket. "Sorry if I'm late," Kari said, "I had one of my friend clean the cats."  
  
"That's alright," Grandpa said.  
  
A man walks up to the new comer. His orange shades cover his eyes. He had his hair in a ponytail down his back. His wore a black jacket that covers up a white shirt with black text that read, "The Best!" He wore leather pants with black dress shoes. He gave Kari a sly smile. "I have every slot planed," He said.  
  
"I want you take pictures of the cats playing with the toys," Grandpa said, "Not making stage shots."  
  
"I can't work like this," The man said, "I'm the best but I can't do my best if I work with rookie. There is no way this little girl can train the cats I need for this photo shot."  
  
"They are not train cats," Kari said, "They are apart of the family."  
  
"This is just getting better and better," the cameraman said.  
  
"I'll give you a hundred dollars for coming," Grandpa said, "and I'll give you twenty five for each photo I like."  
  
"That's fine," The man said as he pocketed the hundred. Then he turns to Kari and rudely said, "Little girl stay out of my way. It's bad enough that I need to work with these untamed worthless flee bags. The last thing I need is a ungifted little girl getting in my way."  
  
The three felines look at each other and nodded. If you look closely at the faces of the cats, you could see smiles on their faces. "Time to get the cats playing," Grandpa said, "I have an area already for the three of them." They came to a back corner of the shop. There were a few cat towers and several toys ready to be played with.  
  
Kari could not place the basket on the ground before the cats jump out of it. The three felines ran to the toys. Miko was at a scratching post when the man came over to her. "No," the man said as he reach for Miko, "you are need to sit next to it so I can take the picture." As the man reach for Miko, Tai jump on his make slamming the man into the ground. A little bit latter the man try to get to his feet but Gatomon jump onto him slamming him into the ground again. Then all three started to play with the scratching post. Kari took a picture of three looks up at her while playing.  
  
A while later, Tai was resting in a cylinder cat tower. The was three holes for a cat to rest in and each one has a carpet area for the cats as well as a small gap in the back so the cat can get to another level. Tai was curled up in the middle on. He was having a great time and plan to spoil Miko so he can play with the toys. Tai's favorite is a self-rolling ball with small solar panels so as long as there is light the ball will roll.  
  
The man came up to Tai and stuck the camera into Tai personal area. Tai leap away when the cameraman was not looking. He found an empty area when he looked again. Tai meow from the lower hole. The cameraman moved to look there to find another empty area. Kari was filming as Tai made another cat sound from the highest hole. They continue to play the strange game until Tai sneak out the bottom hole. The cameraman was looking in the top hole when Tai jump onto his back. The cameraman's head got rammed into the hole. He pushed on the tower but his head would not come out. Tai yawn and walk away.  
  
Tai found a resting area in a v-shape area. High enough that someone can pet Tai with out bending over. Miko was on the same cat tower but she was on a flat part of it. She was playing with a stuff mouse. Gatomon was below Miko playing with a stuff fish on a string. Kari took a quick picture. The man came right up to Gatomon. He wanted a picture of Gatomon playing with the store logo clearly in the background but Gatomon was facing the wrong way so the cameraman reach for Gatomon. Just then Miko drop the toy she was playing with onto the man's back. From free the man jumped and slammed his head on the board supporting Miko.  
  
Later, the cameraman rubbed the many brushes he got for the photo shoot. "This not what I'm looking for," Grandpa said.  
  
"That was the last one and you did not like a single one," the cameraman said, "Those demonic cats botch the entire photo shoot. Here a tip the next time you want a photo shot pick at least alright cats to work with. Now give me my money!"  
  
Grandpa looked at the man and sternly said, "I told that I would pay you for each photo I like and you did not take a single good photo."  
  
"I can't take good photos with worthless cats," the man said.  
  
"Kari," Grandpa said, "You have a camera with you may I see it?" Kari had her digital camera to Grandpa. Grandpa smiled when he said the photos. After a count of money, He handed some money over to Kari. "Here you go Kari," Grandpa said, "I like some over your photo and I'm giving you the same money he would have gotten if he had a good photo."  
  
"Thank you," Kari said pocketing the money. He pick up the basket with Tai, Gatomon and Miko in it and left for the door.  
  
Before she left the store, Grandpa said, "I send the toys over to you. And if I need more photos, of your cats or some other animals, I call you to take them." Kari smiled as she left the store. She never thought her hobby would make her money.  
  
By some sort of reason, Kari got home without having to stop for people wanting to pet her felines. Mimi ran up to Kari and said, "You are not going to believe this."  
  
"Hi, I'm Kokomon," a small in-training digimon next to Palmon said, "I'm Miko's partner." 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 12  
  
Miko jump from the basket and walk to Kokomon. The new digimon giggling because of Miko's licks. Miko started to walk away only to turn back and give Kokomon's pelt a gentle tug. Kokomon nodded showing a white smile and follow the feline. The new partners happily ran off.  
  
Agumon ran to the Kari. After white blur came from the basket, the yellow dinosaur was looking up at Tai. Tai was standing on Agumon with in tail waving wildly in the air. At that moment, Agumon realize that Tai had pounced him. Agumon pushed Tai off.  
  
Agumon grabbed Tai in a headlock. Tai rubbed the crown on his ear against Agumon's nose. Agumon sneeze and loosen his grip. Tai broke free only to be tackle by Gatomon. Kari stepped up to the rough housing digimons. The three digimons stop and look at Kari. They head hang in shame. "What do we do now?" Mimi asked with Palmon hiding behind her.  
  
"Call a meeting," Kari said, "We have to introduce the newest digi-destined and talk about what we can do about Controlmon." She walks over to Miko and her partner. "You two hid until we're ready to tell the others about you," Kari said. Miko and Kokomon nodded and left for the guestroom. In the room, was Miko's digivice, it look just like Tai's. Miko could not believe that a tool of heroes belongs to her. Miko heard the tale that Kari told her as she stroked Miko's fur. The partners walk over to the digivice. Kokomon place the digivice on Miko's collar.  
  
Kari opens the door to see Joe. "Joe, what are you doing here?" Kari asked a little to shock to think. Tai came running call Joe's name. Then he jump into Joe's arms forcing Joe to take two steps back.  
  
"You called a meeting," Joe said as he held Tai with one hand and stroking the feline with the other.  
  
"Normally you're one of the last to come if you come at all," Kari said as the two walk to the living area.  
  
"I was in the park. I had to get out of my home because of someone not knowing how to behave," Joe said as he drops Tai onto the couch. Then he placed is bag on the ground and unzipped it. Inside was Gomamon pawing one of Joe's book.  
  
"I do behave," Gomamon said as he climbed out of the bag, "I just behave difference than you want me to." Then Gomamon paddle his way to the other digimons.  
  
"You know he's right, Joe," Tai said, "He behaves only he behave badly." Tai froze when he heard a knock at the door. He ran to a place where he could hid and still watched the door. Kari opens the door. She gave TK a smile as he came into the apartment. In a flash Tai jumped into TK's arms. Unlike Joe, TK fell to the ground.  
  
Gomamon paddle his way to TK, who have not yet recovered. "It look like Joe isn't the only one that is taken back by Tai's new way of greeting guest," He said with his normal smile. Patamon, who started to fly when TK was tackle, land next to Gomamon and smile at TK. Kari help TK to his feet. One by one the digi-destineds came only to be knock down by Tai. Davis was the last and as Tai tackle Davis, Agumon tackle Veemon. The two digimons were soon in wresting match.  
  
Kari stopped the fight when Matt asked about the reason for the meeting by. Kari answered by saying, "We have a new digi-destined." Everyone sitting around Kari eyes lock onto Kari. Miko and a lopmon came out of the guestroom.  
  
"Your cat is the new digi-destined," Davis said confused.  
  
"You have a problem with that? I'm Lopmon and her partner," Lopmon said.  
  
"I just never thought of a cat being a digi-destined," Davis said. After thinking quickly, he asked, "Is there another reason that we are here?"  
  
"I call you all here so we can talk about Controlmon," Kari said, "It's like we're fighting another digimon emperor." Kari looks at Ken, "Sorry ken."  
  
"It alright," Ken said, "That person is gone and I hope he remains gone forever."  
  
As the digi-destineds talk, Tai and the other digimons slowly sneaked into Tai's room. Tai, Agumon, Veemon, Gatomon, Biyomon and Patamon were passing a ball of yarn between them. Tentomon was showing Gabumon, Palmon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon how to surf the web. At the moment, Tentomon a teenager with red hair and loves to work on a computer. Naturally, he would be a panic filled beetle if his pen-pale ever wanted to see him in person. (Story Ideal) Gomamon was having fun playing with the sheets on the bottom bunk. Tai did not care that Gomamon is messing with the bed he normally sleeps in. At the moment Tai's bed is a small pillow that is as comfortable if not more than that bed. Wormmon was sitting in the corner watching every one else.  
  
Tai walk up to Wormmon. The digimons that was playing with Tai follow the feline. "Why are you just sitting here?" Tai asked the green digimon.  
  
"I'm really not in the mood to be with someone else at the moment," Wormmon said.  
  
"So you want your outside like your inside," Tai said.  
  
"No," Wormmon said.  
  
"So you want to hang out with someone," Tai said.  
  
Wormmon nodded, "But I don't know who."  
  
"That easy," Gatomon said, "Just find the one you like being friends with the most and spend time with them."  
  
"Okay," Wormmon said. Wormmon crawl to the beds. "Can't I spend time with you?" Wormmon asked Gomamon. It was amazing to see Gomamon's response. It is not ever day you see a small seal throw a pillow twice the size of him.  
  
After Wormmon wiggle is way from under the pillow, he just look at Gomamon. "What?" Gomamon asked, "Don't you want payback?" Wormmon crawls up the side of bed and ran after the seal.  
  
"Our deed done for the day," Tai said.  
  
"But is it a good deed or bad?" Patamon asked looking at two digimons messing up a bed.  
  
"Yea, look what they are doing to that bed," Veemon said.  
  
"I don't know if that's good thing or bad thing. That's my bed," Tai said pointing at his pillow, "I say we go and see what the others are up to." The group of digimons left to the living area. The digi-destineds were still talking about Controlmon. It was mainly guests and other thoughts. Tai jump onto Joe's lap. Joe petted Tai as Tai listen the to the conversation. "I want to know something," Tai said softly. The room fell to silent. Tai smiled even as a digimon he stills have respect of the other digi-destineds. Davis and Yoli were in a yelling match but they stop yelling louder than Tai to listen to him. Tai rose to sit like a normal cat, sitting on his back paws and supporting himself with his front paws. Tai continue, "What I want to know is how did he knew we where coming? The snow was so heavy that you could only see a few feet in front of us and we where walking toward the wind. We don't want to get capture again." After his short speck, Tai lick Joe's hand and nudge it with the side of his head. Joe started to petting Tai, again. Izzy e-mail Jennai to study the Controlmon's base.  
  
The room was soon filled with knocking from the door. Agumon, Veemon, and Patamon hid in Joe's duffel bag. Not the most comfortable for three digimon but the manage. Tai took off his tail ring and glove and hid them between Joe and the armrest. Gatomon already had her tail ring and gloves off as she walks to the front door. Lopmon pretended to be a stuff animal and Miko pretend to be sleeping on her. Kari opens the door to see a deliveryman. "Is this the Kamiya resident?"  
  
"Yes," Kari said.  
  
"I need you to sigh this," the man said hand Kari an invoice. After Kari sigh it, The man took it and said, "Alright me and the boys will bring them up." About a haft an hour latter, the apartment had a three cat towers and a few box. Not only did Tai, Gatomon, and Miko run to the boxes but Agumon, Patamon, Lopmon and Veemon also ran. To the digimon it was like finding a lost treasure. After Tai got his tail ring and gloves on, He open one of the boxes. The tape was easily cut by his sharp nail. Tai jump into the box and came out with three of the solar balls he wanted.  
  
Mimi started to laugh at Tai. "What?" Tai asked. Mimi continues to laugh as she pointed at Tai. Tai look down to see packing Styrofoam clinging to his fur. They covered him from head to his toes. Tai could not tell that he had his glove on. They also covered tail ring. He looked like a snowgatomon.  
  
Kari came up and said, "Don't move I want a picture." Tai lowed down on all fours and look at Kari. After Kari took the picture, she left to get a cat brush she found in another box. Tai started to purr as Kari removed all the Styrofoam packing for Tai's fur. Tai seam to purr as easily as Gatomon. Tai pouted when Kari was done but he stopped when Kari threw a solar ball. Tai ran after it as Kari smiled.  
  
"What's going on?" Agumon asked as he showed his head from the cylinder cat tower. He found nothing importance so he return to the hole to rest. Veemon and Patamon were playing with the others solar balls. Miko and Lopmon batting at a hanging toy. Biyomon was dive bombing a robot mouse.  
  
"Jennai is going to go to the winter area and he told use to wait for him the study it before we make our next move," Izzy said, "I'm going home. I'll call you if I have anything. Tentomon it's time to go."  
  
"Hold on," Tentomon said, "I'm almost got you a date. How about next Tuesday?"  
  
"Tell them you'll need to leave," Izzy said, "unless you would like to stay with Joe and Gomamon for the night." Like a Dark Master has chasing him Tentomon was in Izzy bag.  
  
"I'm hurt," Gomamon said as he left Tai's and Kari's room.  
  
"I need to leave too," Joe said, "I'm too thoughtful to leave Gomamon here.  
  
"Now I'm getting hurt by my own partner," Gomamon said.  
  
One by one each digi-destined left but for Davis, Sora, TK, Veemon, Biyomon and Patamon. Nothing the digi-destined could say would pull their digimons from the toys. It was late and the digimons still playing. "Biyomon, you can come back," Sora said.  
  
"But that would be in a few days," Biyomon said.  
  
"I'll buy you a toy for coming on the trip," Sora said making Biyomon flying toward her home.  
  
"How do I get Veemon home get ready to go home?" Davis asked.  
  
"I think that is going to be harder than you think," Tai said look into the bottom hole of the cylinder cat tower. Veemon was in a deep sleeping curled up in the hole. "He may need to spend the night," Tai said.  
  
"I'll get Patamon," TK said.  
  
"He may also need to sleep over night," Agumon said looking at the hole bellow his. Patamon was asleep in the middle hole. Agumon return to sleep in the top hole. Davis and TK left the apartment with out their partner.  
  
"We need to go to bed," Kari said, "We need to get up early to get to Takenouchi's flower store before it opens."  
  
Just then Mimi loudly complains about her bed. Tai turn toward Gatomon and Agumon and said, "It was a bad thing." Gatomon and Agumon nodded. The three digimons enter the room to take a nice long rest.  
  
Lopmon was resting next to Miko. She did not mind having a cat for a partner. It took a lot of begging but now she got a partner and for all that work she was happy she got a partner she like. The bonus was she was now with the main digi-destineds. 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 13  
  
Kari ran to Sora's. At time she could feel Tai rapping against her back. It took breakfast and a muffin that he nibbled on as She place Tai in the bag. She did not like having crumbs in her bag but it was impossible for her turn down those large brown eyes as he held the muffin in both paw and taking tiny bits from it. She left Mimi to watch the digimons.  
  
Sora's mother greeted the young teen. The two enter the storage/work area. Kari place Tai on the workbench next to plants being nurse back to health. Tai sat silently nibble on his muffin as he watch as Sora's mother show Kari where things were and telling what they are used for. Tai already knew everything that Sora's mother was talking about but Tai like watching Kari being confused. Only a few times in his life Tai seen Kari confused. Sora's mother ended the speech by saying, "Don't worry if you don't remember everything Tai know everything that I just told you so he should be able to tell you what you don't remember. Of course I need to show you about the sale counter. It would not look go if you need to ask Tai how here some thing is while a customer is here."  
  
Tai watch as the two humans left the room. Tai felt something in his heart. It was a weak blend of fear and panic. Tai has been having feeling since he became a digimon but he felt it slowly fading. It is still there but now it is only a nagging tug in his heart. He stuffs as much of the haft of a muffin into his mouth as fast as he could. It took a few bits to finish the muffin because his mouth was smaller. Tai had to get use to the fact that he ate more and his mouth holds less.  
  
When the muffin was gone, Tai push off from the counter. His back paw landed on the ground. Both of his back paws sting. Tai look back to see the counter. If Tai was human then the counter would be a least two stories high. Tai smile that after that high of a jump and only his paw sting. He walks to the door and knock on the door. Kari opens the door.  
  
Tai was about to leave the workroom but Kari moved her leg to block him. Tai look up at Kari, who was pointing at her hand. Tai look at his glove covered paws. As fast as he could, his gloves and tail ring was place in Kari's bag. Tai jump on the sales counter. He hopes he get to keep his new agility when he returns to being human, at least the landing. Tai grew bored of watching Sora's mother show Kari how to work at the sale counter, so he left to explore the flower shop. He never smelled the flower shop like this before.  
  
Kari took a brake from learning when her d-terminal vibrated. "What is it?" Tai asked as he walks over to Kari.  
  
"They're finding new control tower in the jungle," Kari said.  
  
"But you still need some practices," Sora's mother said, "and Sora and Biyomon are still getting ready for the vacation."  
  
"Then Tai can go," Kari said.  
  
Tai grab his tail ring, gloves, and collar with his digivice secured to it. He enters the Digi-World and landed on his head. Tai rubbed his head as he moved into a sitting position. The brush flooded the land around him. Hundreds of trees rose countless times higher than Tai. The overlapping leaves almost blocking out the sunlight but for a few luckily patches. Tai decided to regain his composer before he start to look for the others.  
  
Tai stop rubbing his head when he heard a twig brake behind him. In a flash Tai push himself to his feet as well as facing the origin of the sound. At first it was leaves rustling in the static air, then it was branches stirring the pooled air. He could see from the moment of the leaves covered branches that something was moving toward him. He bent his leg ready to pounce. He pulled his right paw back. Small electric jolts ran down his paw. He held a snarl on his face. He narrowed his eyes. His ears folded bask to make them harder to hit. "Hi Tai," A figure said as it jumps from the brush. In a panic, Tai used his Element Claw. Luckily for the figure Tai did not aim so the figure got away with just a burning hair.  
  
From the glow from the burning hair Tai could tell it was Davis. "Sorry Davis," Tai said as he rubs the back of his head just below his ears. Veemon jumped on Davis and started to beat Davis' head hoping to put the fire out. Gatomon walk from the bushes calmly. After a year of working with Davis and Veemon, she gotten use to one of them getting punished for a foolish act. Sneaking up to a lone digimon was foolish if not deadly.  
  
"Where's Kari?" Gatomon asked not caring about the struggle of Davis and Veemon to save Davis' hair.  
  
"Sora's mother would not let her come," Tai said, "Where the others?"  
  
"They're watching Controlmon's new base," Gatomon said. After the fire on Davis' head stop, Veemon took the lead with Davis behind him. Davis was quietly mourning his hair as two felines follow him. They came to the crest of a hill. The other digi-destined on the dirt looking over an open field. Tai crawl over to see what the others were looking at.  
  
Three concentric ring trenches were dug with a control tower in the center with. One trench connecting them. In the trenches were champions and ultimates all under the power of the control towers. Around the outer ring was a wooden wall. Hanging from the wall with nets with in-training digimons tangle in them, like a living armor. On the other side of the trench was a pen filled with rookies.  
  
Virus digimons came to the encampment with digimons limp. The champions had collars placed on them and then kick into the trench. The rookies were thrown into the pit. From time to time a few was drag out to run a course that only a few survive. If they refused then they are beaten and throw back into the pen to wait for the next time. The course had a sick stew of torment and testing. To prevent flying hundreds of flying digimons circles the encampment.  
  
"What do we do?" Yoli asked  
  
"What do you think," Davis said, "We take out the control tower."  
  
"How do we do that?" Yoli asked.  
  
"Davis, Yoli is right," Izzy said, "There too many flying digimons to attack from the air. We can't attack from the ground, we may hurt the digimons hanging on the wall."  
  
"Just because we can't hit the base don't mean we can't hurt it," Tai said. Every one turn to look at Tai not under standing Tai's comment. Tai look at the group and gave a sheepish smile. "It's obvious Controlmon is having a draft and to do that we would need digimons. What would happen if the digimons stop coming in?"  
  
"Then they would need to do something about it," Matt said, "We spread out there forces so we can destroy the tower." Matt started to walk away from the encampment. "We'll spread into smaller groups. The older digi-destineds will be farther from the base and the newer will be closer. If you think you can take the tower go for it. Mimi, Miko, and me will be a group. Joe you'll work with Izzy. Davis, you and Ken. Yoli do you mind working with Cody?"  
  
"I guest that's fine," Yoli answered.  
  
"Good," Matt responded, "TK, you'll brig Tai, Gatomon and Agumon with you." Matt paused and glance at everyone o make it clear what he was about to say is importance to the entire team. "If you think you can take you a patrol then go for it." The heroes nodded and left to the group.  
  
TK and the four digimons were resting. They stop five digimon hunting groups and save at least thirty digimons. The digimons ate berries that Patamon pick. TK watches as Tai throw berries into his mouth. He earned the right to rest because he fought like other digimons. Something bother TK about how Tai responded to the discussion. Tai did not tell them what to do but instead he gives them little hits "Tai why didn't you just told us the plan?" TK asked giving words to his thought, "You love being the leader but now you seam to have given it up like you never wanted it."  
  
Tai walk over and sat next to TK. "TK I love being the leader," Tai said. His ears fell as he looks down at the ground. "But I can't lead with a tail."  
  
"You just did," TK said a little confused.  
  
Gatomon walk up and sat next to TK. She smiled as she said, "What he means is that he can't lead as a digimon. You can't see a battle while fighting. You can only see those you are fighting. While we're fighting, we need someone to think up a plan."  
  
"When Matt's can take care of thinking o his own I'm going to try to become the leader again," Tai said. He pushed himself to his feet and said, "I'm ready to go. Thanks for the brake, TK."  
  
"Everyone quiet," Gatomon said. She raised her ears as high as they could go. A swarm of sound enters her large ears. Gatomon search through the tingle knot of sound until she found what she wanted. "Crying this way." Gatomon push through the brush. The others follow Gatomon.  
  
The group walks silently through the brush. They did not want some random virus digimons to find them but also Gatomon needed to hear the cries. As they push through the robust shrubs, Tai started to hear the cries as well. The cries were muffled like someone hiding in the shadows. They push a few leaves away to see a large tree. They heard the crying from a pile of leaves. They push the leaves away to see a hole. Gatomon jump down the hole.  
  
Gatomon landed on finish boards in a large area. A network of mirrors evenly as well as excellently lighted the entire area. The walls were covered by logs giving the appearance of a log cabin than a hole in the ground. There were a few closed doors. A gabumon stood in the corner with a crying tsunomon in it arms. Several tsunomons hid behind the gabumon. The gabumon was looking as dangerous as possible. "I'm not letting you take another one," the gabumon said in a feminine voice.  
  
"TK, I need you," Gatomon said. She carefully moved to the side so she would not provoke the gabumon. TK jump into the hole. A grin grew across gabumon's face as the weeping stop. "See we're the digi-destineds and we're here to stop the digimons," Gatomon said.  
  
"This is my village hiding spot," the gabumon said, "We built it after the dark masters were defected. We could have hid where for a while but," gabumon paused to rub the tsunomon in her arms, "This little guy was just created a little while ago ad this was the first time that he left Primary Village."  
  
Patamon and Tai jump into the hiding place. "If this is your village hiding spot where are the other?"  
  
"Capture," gabumon said, "They came from every where. Their flying digimons dive-bomb us as we ran. Many more was grab when we ran into forest. I fell into a river and got away. When I got here, I found this group of tsunomon here. They were showing the new one the hiding place."  
  
"Now that a digi-destined are here can we play sling?" tsunomon asked.  
  
"One time," the gabumon said. Each tsunomon grab the horn of another tsunomon. The gabumon grab the last tsunomon in the chain and started to spin slowly. A little later, a tsunomon release the horn of the tsunomon at the other ended of the chain. The freed trunomon flew into the wall. One by one each trunomon release and slammed into the wall.  
  
"Too bad we're inside or we could go farther," one of the tsunomon said.  
  
Yoli and Cody was not as lucky. Yoli open her eyes. Once again they were gassed. Yoli look around. Cody and her were tied to wooden poles over the pit with glowing red eyes under them. Two virus digimons was standing near by. "Good the last one is awake," one of the digimons.  
  
"The betting done," The other virus said, "Start making their digimons run the course until they get deleted. Remind them if they try anything their humans are food for our digimon." Hawkmon and Armadillomon were push down a slid and landed on a metal platform with holes in it. Blades thrust through the holes. As they ran over the platform the number of blades increased. After the blades, Armadillomon and Hawkmon climb into a net. As Hawkmon and Armadillomon hanging on the net, it lowered bringing them closer to the hungry digimons in the trench.  
  
The only good that happen to the capture digi-destineds were Davis and Ken watching the entire thing. Davis contacted the others. Ken could not believe the vileness of Controlmon. When he was the Digimon Emperor, he did not even did this. Hawkmon and Armadillomon were force to the start of the course.  
  
"TK what the matter?" Patamon asked while sitting on TK shoulder. He never had a need to read.  
  
"Yoli and Cody is in trouble," TK said, "Get Tai and the others." While Patamon was getting the others, TK rested his back on the wall. He took the last few seconds to sit in calmness. The digimons came to the golden hair digi-destined.  
  
They once again were traveling. "Remember me," came from one of the trees.  
  
"Can't say I have," Agumon said rubbing his head as if in deep thought, "it's kind-of hard to forget a talking tree."  
  
"This may help you remained you." Emerging from the tree was a ghost digimon with sickle.  
  
"Phantomon," Patamon said.  
  
"That is correct," Phantomon said, "But I'm not alone." Bakemons started to come from the trees. "This was the only route you could past through to get to our pleasant base. Now are you ready to suffer?"  
  
Agumon walk next to Tai and said, "Tai, I want you to stay near TK. Tai was about to say something but Agumon interrupted, "You're still new at fighting. You never fought more than one digimon at a time. I want you to protect to protect TK." Tai nodded and walk away. Tai did not just stand and watch. He is tired of watching the fight. He is tired of watching Agumon suffer from each blast. Now he is able to help in the fight but Agumon is forcing him to stand back and watch the fight. He walks away with his head hug low as he heard Agumon cheer as he digivolve. Tai stood next to TK and watch three digimons fight the ghost digimons.  
  
Phantomon watch as the Bakemons falls to Greymon, Gatomon and Angemon. Angemon took three out with a single swing. "You're strong," Phantomon said, "but are you fast enough to save the human. Shadow Scythe!" He swung his scythe sending a wave of dark blade energy toward TK.  
  
The black bland slice through a tree as it moved toward TK. Tai ran between TK and the bland hoping he could block it. He did not care what happen to him as long as TK survive. TK's D-3 started to beep as Tai's tail ring glowed a golden color. Tai felt energy enter his body and force it apart. "Taigermon digivolve to Immightmon!"  
  
The dark blade hit golden scales that overlay itself like plate armor. TK look at the digimon Tai became. There an elegant dragon stand before TK. Golden scales covered his body. Tai was giving Phantomon a death staring, as his lips remain unbent failing to hide his blade like teeth. A panel reaches from the back of his head like a crown tip with six horns. His neck was about five feet long. Not a single spike was on his spine from the start of his neck to the tip of his tail. At the end of his tail was shape like a double side battle-axe. His wings were held tightly to his body. His four feet claw hybrid was fixed on the ground.  
  
Tai look at the phantom digimon. An aura came from his crown. He dug his nails in the ground. His wings unfolded taking in the sunlight. The energy moves along his scales to his crown. "Immortal Light," Tai yelled as he pointed his noise toward the sky. He lowed his head covering the area with a golden light. When the light faded all the ghost digimons were knockout on the ground.  
  
Gatomon ran over to Tai, who was now back in his taigermon form. Tai look up at Gatomon with wearied eyes. As Gatomon helped Tai to his feet he asked, "Why can't I stay digivolve for long?"  
  
"It takes a while to get your energy reserve high enough," Gatomon said, "Agumon took months to get enough energy. You've not been a digimon for more than a week. Beside look at all the Bakemons you took out with one shot."  
  
TK came running to Tai. "Are you okay?" TK asked.  
  
"I'm just tired and hungry," Tai said.  
  
"What do we do with all the digimons?" Angemon asked.  
  
"Look like they want to play sling," Gatomon said.  
  
"While we're at it, we should return them to home," Greymon said, "Tai how about an upgrade?" Tai nodded and soon Greymon digivolve to Metal Greymon. Metal Greymon and Angemon grab a ghost digimon and flew into the sky.  
  
Hawkmon and Armadillomon were at the hanging net for the fifth time. Armadillomon is a heavy digimons ad his claws were not made to clime. Hawkmon was worst. A blade stab through his right wing moment ago. Both were fighting to walk.  
  
Haft way across the net, Hawkmon hug the net with his good wing. His talons were closed tight around the net. Armadillomon was also clinging to the net. Every moment the net was getting closer the pit field with digimon over ran by rage. The hanging digimon could hear their partner cheering them on but the soul can only push a batter body so far. A tyrannomon was eager for the rookies to fall into its wide mouth.  
  
Hawkmon could no log and release the net. The world around him was I slow motion as he fell. He was too weak to apologize to Yoli. All he could do is wait for the end. He did not care of a load bang. Then he heard, "Are you ok up there?" This simple phrase woke Hawkmon up from his private world. He looks down to see that he was resting on the tyrannomon that moment ago wanted to eat him. Still recovering, Hawkmon look around.  
  
The encampment was flooded by chaos. The control tower was tip over with a Bakemon lying near by. Virus digimons were trying to restrain the rage filled champions. A few champions were freeing the over digimons. Every where digimons were using their attacks. It only became worst when digi- destineds' digimons got into the fight. It only started to calm down when the virus digimons, out number and over powered, started to flee.  
  
Soon all he digi-destineds regroup at the rubble of the once encampment. "How did you take out the control tower?" Cody asked. "Agumon cheated," Patamon said.  
  
"What?" Agumon respond, "We couldn't miss on out first try so I throw the Bakemon."  
  
"I learn that TK is my partner," Tai said.  
  
"How do you know?" Davis asked a little disappointment. Many of the over digi-destineds look the same way.  
  
"My tail ring has his crest on it," Tai said as he grabs his tail.  
  
"Then can I see that ring of yours," every turn to see Jennai coming toward the group. Tai walk up to Jennai with his Tail and ring in his paws. Jennai kneed down and started to examine the ring. He started to speak to himself as his eyes scan the ring. "The crest of light, and hope and courage."  
  
"So Tai's my partner too," Davis said.  
  
"No it not courage and friendship just courage," Jennai said.  
  
"But digimons can't be their own partner," Izzy said.  
  
"You're right but you are thinking too small," Jennai said as he rose to his feet, "I'll try to make it as simple as possible."  
  
~~ Cliffhanger  
  
If you want this to be crossover with the tamers then add it with the reviews. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 14  
  
"But digimons can't be their own partner," Izzy said.  
  
"You're right but you are thinking too small," Jennai said as he rose to his feet, "I'll try to make it as simple as possible." Jennai pause to pick up Tai. He rubs the back of Tai's ears. Tai smile as he listens to Jennai. "All digimons need three things to digivolve. An activation code, a DNA code, and energy. The energy comes from the partner as well as the digimon itself. The DNA code helps determined what digimon the digimon is going to digivolve into and that is proved by the partner. The activation code, which is also provided by the partner, starts the digivolving process."  
  
"What does all this do with Tai?" Davis asked. He just want to know what Jennai knows about Tai not Digimon biology. Davis hates it when some one talk complicated around him it make him feel mocking him.  
  
"That's was what I getting to," Jennai said. He handed Tai to TK. TK took over petting Tai. "As you know Tai is not fully digimons and does gives part of the information need to make him digivolve. Tai can use his digivice to give enough of the activation code that anyone with a digivice finishes the activation code. Tai does need a human to give him the DNA code and energy. So not only is Tai all of you partners, each one of you will make Tai digivolve differently."  
  
"Why is my and Kari's crest also is on Tai's tail ring?" TK asked as TK place Tai on the ground.  
  
"I don't know," Jennai said, "I do know you don't need Tai to help with the activation code. I could go a research. I'll contact you if I learn anything. Why don't you return to your world." Soon he vanishes into the jungle.  
  
"I guess Jennai's people don't like small talk," Davis said Tai jump into his arms. Davis started to pet Tai.  
  
Tai came with home with Mimi. He and the other digimons were waiting at the table to get food. Mimi made a stew from what she could find. She served each at the table but she would not let them eat until she was done. Then, she sat in her seat. "Eat up," She said with a sweat tone, "you earn it."  
  
Tai was licking up his milk from a saucer as he thought of a way to eat his soup. "Tai," Lopmon stop eating giving into wonder, "What is it like to have unlimited many partners? I work for months to get one partner but you get to have limitless partners." She to stop and look at everyone looking at her, "While I'm asking you, why did Jennai say you were not a full digimon?" She thinks that Tai is short for Taigermon.  
  
Tai stop licking up milk and said, "I was human about a week ago and I don't know what it is like being partners to that many humans." Tai crudely grab a spoon and poor soup into his mouth.  
  
Kari came into the apartment. She had forsaken her bag in the hall and walk to the table. She dropped into her chair at the table. Her face did not have a single ounce of its normal perkiness. Mimi pours some of the stew into Kari's bowl. "I never thought working could take more out of me than being a digi-destined. The only thing that was easy was keeping a smile."  
  
"How about I go shopping for food," Mimi offers trying to comfort Kari, "You're out and it's the least I can do."  
  
"Thanks," Kari said as she stood up and walk away. She forced herself to the couch. Soon Two digital cats join her. Agumon walk up to the VCR and started the digimon tamers they taped while they save the Digi-World. Palmon stop eating her stew when she heard the theme song.  
  
Palmon came to the living area. She found Miko cleaning Lopmon's fur like a mother cat. The digital felines were lying on Kari. Agumon was lying on the floor in front of Kari. Agumon look at Palmon. Palmon could see danger in Agumon eyes. Palmon plan to talk to Agumon about his behavior but at the moment she was going to watch the show.  
  
When the show was over, Palmon look around. Miko and Lopmon ran off to play. Kari, Tai and Gatomon were resting. Agumon fell asleep in front of the couch. From watching the show, Palmon understood why Agumon gave her the threatening look. Guilmon does not belong with of digimons Like Guilmon, Agumon never found his place in the digital world. Kari scoops up Agumon and placed him on her legs. Agumon return to sleep. Agumon would hurt any one that try to hurt those that makes his place in the universe.  
  
Kari giggled as watch Gatomon trying to make sure Tai can not see Kari. She went into a full laugher as Gatomon continue trying to block Tai's sight with her back paws. Mimi walks into the area. Her right hand was behind her back. "Tai, you should see yourself?" She said.  
  
Tai look at his body and said, "I don't see anything wrong."  
  
"What I mean is you don't act like you," Mimi said.  
  
"I don't follow," Tai said.  
  
"I think that Mimi means that you don't act like you did when you were human," Kari said. Tai look at Kari trying to completely under stand what Kari said.  
  
"I may be easier to show," Mimi said showing the solar ball in her hand. She drops the ball on the ground and the Tai jump to get it. "See would you pounce that ball when you were human?" Mimi asked.  
  
"No," Tai said with panic raising, "What if I do this when I'm at school?"  
  
"Calm down," Kari said, "Agumon warn us about it. Since you are a cat then you are going to act like a cat." Tai drop the ball ready to hunt it again. Before he could get the ball, Gatomon already got it. Soon Agumon joined the two in the game. They played until it was time to go to sleep.  
  
They sleep with the same arrangement as the day before. Tai awoke feeling something wrap around him. Gatomon has hugging him. The Tai felt something like wet sandpaper sliding ups the back of his neck. Tai relies was licking her. Tai struggle to get free but Gatomon held a strong grip. He failed to get free and soon gave up and fell asleep in Gatomon's arms.  
  
Tai awoke to a small bang. Tai open his eyes to see a mini Rex. Normally Tai would be lucky if he see shadows now he can see Agumon. Small dinosaur was not as clear as he is in day light. "Agumon, a little help," Tai whisper so he would not wake Gatomon.  
  
"Look like she got you in a hug," Agumon said.  
  
"Call you help me get free?" Tai asked.  
  
"No," Agumon said simple.  
  
"Why?" Tai ask as he renews his struggle.  
  
"A gatomon's sleep hug is almost impossible for a rookie to brake," Agumon said. Agumon started to rub the back of Tai's right ear. Tai closed his eyes and started to fall into a world of pleasure. When Agumon stop rubbing Tai's ear, Tai was so relax that he fall asleep in seconds. Agumon smile as he walk away to get something to eat.  
  
Tai woke to sunlight beaming his eyes. He found that he was free of Gatomon's bear hug. Other than the sleeping Mimi and Palmon, the room had no one in it. Tai walk into living room. There he found Kari, Agumon, Gatomon and Chinese takeout. "We're out of food," Gatomon said, "This was the only place open. So you two are going to Sora's shop?"  
  
"You're coming with us," Kari said.  
  
"I never been to Sora's shop before but why?" Gatomon asked as she grabs a fortune cookie.  
  
"During my lunch brake you are going to the vet," Kari said.  
  
Gatomon remember that it was her time to get a shot. The fur on the back of her head stood up. She opens the fortune cookie and started to read the fortune. "Great just great," Gatomon said after reading the fortune.  
  
"What does it say?" Agumon asked, "My says 'Eat hardy you never have when an adventure will come your way'."  
  
"My says 'beware of that which prick you skin'," Gatomon said.  
  
"My says 'a double headed dragon has a life twice as hard'," Tai said.  
  
"We need to get going," Kari said, "I can't be late opening the store. Tai, Gatomon, I want you to get in the bag." Both cat digimons moan but fallow Kari's instructions. "Agumon can you tell Mimi I took Gatomon with me?" Agumon nodded while noodles hang from his mouth. Kari walks over to her bag and zips it up. She rushes out the door to get to the shop.  
  
The entire trip Tai and Gatomon try not to hit each other. When they were freed from the bag, Gatomon found herself in a new world. She started to investigate the shop's work area as Kari and Tai got the place ready to open the shop.  
  
"Gatomon follow me," Tai said as he took off his tail ring and gloves, "I think you'll like the flowers." Gatomon nodded and removed her glove and tail rings. She ran after Tai.  
  
Tai was right. Gatomon love all of the flower smell and look. Sora's shop was like a perfect garden. Soon, Gatomon and Tai were lying on the back taking in the artificial sunlight. The two were resting on a small lawn with the tree that Tai and Biyomon ate under. Kari yelled that she was going to open the shop. The morning was calm but for one time a little girl giving both in a bear hug.  
  
When it was lunchtime, Kari locks the door and walk up to Gatomon and Tai in the back room. "I just want to rest," Kari said as she fell into a chair.  
  
"They why don't you," Gatomon said.  
  
"Nice try Gato," Kari said, "you are still going to the vet." She walks over to the basket she brought to take Gatomon to the vet. She found Tai sitting in it. "Out," Kari said trying to make a stern voice.  
  
"I don't like being alone," Tai said.  
  
Gatomon jump into the basket and said, "If Tai goes then I'll go." Kari gave up pick up the basket and left the shop.  
  
Kari sat in the waiting room. A blue hair future doctor came in with an animal cage. "Joe what are you doing here?" Kari asked.  
  
"Someone got kick down the stairs," Joe said showing Kari that Gomamon was in the cage. "I did my best but I'm not a vet."  
  
Then the vet came out and said, "Kari, I'm ready."  
  
"Great," Kari said, "My friend have an animal that need to be look at."  
  
"I'll have my inter do a check up and She'll tell me if I need to do a check up," The vet said.  
  
Joe enters the examination room and sat in a chair waiting for someone to come. Joe placed Gomamon on the table. Gomamon's front left paw was wrap. He pulled a muscle in that paw. Joe was over joy that was the injury that he found. Gomamon was looking around his was on of the few times that he was nervous.  
  
Soon a female about the same age as Joe enters the room. She had green hair that reach down haft way down her back. She wore the pair of glasses as Joe. She wore a lab coat with blue pants. "Hello I'm Jill," she said, "I never did this with out a Vet watching me." She looks at her the animal she was going to examine. "A gomamon," she said.  
  
"How do you know he's a gomamon?" Joe asked a little shock.  
  
"I have a gomamon for a partner," Jill said as she opens a cabinet showing a gomamon.  
  
"Hey I'm Heytro," the gomamon said as Jill placed him on the table. "What happen to you?"  
  
"Joe's little sister kick me down the stairs," Gomamon said as Jill started to examine the seal digimons.  
  
"The only injury I could find was the pull muscle in his frond left paw," Joe said.  
  
Jill searches over Gomamon. "You're right," Jill told Joe, "How could you tell?"  
  
"I want to become a doctor and I dealt with a few injury," Joe said.  
  
"Hey Joe," Gomamon said, "We don't have anything planed why don't us four spend the rest of the day together."  
  
"Why don't we spend the rest of the day together," Joe repeated his partner.  
  
"I'll ask my boss," Jill said.  
  
"Of course she can," they both turn to look at the vet. Their bodies block the digimons from the view of the vet. "Sorry for just walking up but I need some needle to give shoots to Gato."  
  
Kari ran to the flower shop. Gatomon was already feeling the effect of the shoots. She found the car park in front of the shop. Kari knew it was Sora's mother's car. She ran into the shop to see Sora's mother at the counter. "What happen?" Kari asked.  
  
"My husband got called away," Sora's mother said, "I'll work for the rest of the day. Could you spend some time with Sora?"  
  
"It's better than working," Kari said. Kari walk to Sora's room as Gatomon rested next to Tai. She came into the room. Sora was hugging her pillow with Biyomon nearby. "Hey," Sora said not caring that a tear fell on her pillow. Biyomon rub Sora trying to reassure her partner.  
  
"So your father had to cut your vacation short," Kari said as she lifts Gatomon into her lap, "I wish my parents could take me on a vacation. Lately I rarely get to see my mother or father. It's funny, they work so hard to give us some a good life that the push themselves up the ranks to where they struggle to stay in our lives."  
  
"I guest that I'm luckier than some," Sora said trying to make herself happy.  
  
Tai jumped out of the basket then look up at Sora and said, "When I'm human again, who about the three of us and our digimons go on a vacation." Sora smiled.  
  
Jennai look at a screen with a smile. He did not find a cure for Tai but he found the one that may know the cure. He'll planed to tell the digi- destineds tomorrow. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 15  
  
Gatomon woke the next morning. She tried to move only to feel that she was being restrained. She looks down to see two glove paws hugging her. "Great, I'm stuck in a gatomon hug," Gatomon thought, "Only one way out." Slowly Gatomon search over the other feline digimon with her tail. Soon she found her goal a small black noise. She started to rub the noise with the crown of her tail. She heard a sneeze as the hug weakens.  
  
Tai woke by the sneezed that Gatomon made him do. Ever since Gatomon learn that she could make Tai sneeze, she did it all the times she can. Tai release Gatomon and look around. He look around to see a room he visited numerously times when he was younger. What Tai did not under stand was why he was in this room. He felt a wait on his legs. Tai look at his legs to see Biyomon using them as a pillow.  
  
Sora enters the room. She had on her sweet smile that Tai always loves to see. "I was going to wake you we have food," She said. Her smiles weaken a little when she saw Biyomon resting on Tai. Sora soft rubbed Biyomon awake.  
  
"What's going on?" Biyomon asked as she stretched her wings and tail feathers.  
  
"We have food down stairs," Sora said. Biyomon flew out the open door. Sora grabs the two felines and started out the door. When she got to the table, Biyomon already got food on her plate. Tai and Gatomon took a seat at the table as Sora's mother serves them.  
  
Tai started to eat with his paws. Sora's mother looking at Tai. She watch Tai grew up and now he is a cat. She wondered what happen to the one she loves like a son. Tai stop and lower his head as if bowing. "Sorry, that my table manners are not what the once were," Tai said, "This paws aren't made for holding forks."  
  
"That's are all right," Sora's mother said glad that the Tai she help to raise was still there. She walks around the table until she was behind Tai. "How can you be mad at some one so cute?" She asked as she got Tai in a bear hug. "And you soft. I would love to have you as my partner." She freed Tai. As Tai recovered, he heard, "Lets see if Gatomon is as soft as Tai." Then he heard Gatomon releasing a breath. "She is."  
  
"Can you tell me what we are doing here?" Tai ask, "I don't remember mush but for getting pet."  
  
"Well you see," Sora said, "Kari and me were talking late last night. Kari did not want to move Gatomon around much and you were asleep so Kari left both of you here."  
  
Sora's mother stood up and said, "I'm going to open the shop. Sora you take care of Tai and Gatomon."  
  
"Can we go home?" Gatomon asked, "I want to see Kari. She must be worried about me."  
  
"Kari left her bag for you two," Sora said. Tai and Gatomon moan but soon gave in. They seam to be sharing a bag lately when they are ship some where. Tai and Gatomon walk into the bag. Sora zipped up the bag. Biyomon was happy that she can fly in the sky and did not need to ride in a bag. Sora places the bag holding the two felines on her back. She carefully travels to Kari's apartment. She did not want by strangers to think that she was odd but she also did not want to hurt those in the bag.  
  
She enters to see Kai, Mimi, Palmon and Agumon sitting in a circle. Each was holding five playing cards. "Who's winning?" Sora asked making sure that everyone knows she there.  
  
"I think Mimi is," Agumon said, "She has the least of this disks. Is four threes good?" The others drop their hands and push the pool toward Agumon. "That is it I'm never playing this game of porker again!" agumon yelled as he throw his cards at the ground.  
  
"Sora since we're here, can you let us out?" Tai asked muffled a little by the bag. Sora literally let the cats out of the bags. Tai and Gatomon stretch overly dramatically. They were stopped by Kari grabbing both cats in a hug. She told both that she missed them.  
  
Hours, Matt walk into Tai's and Kari's apartment. That apartment became something like a clubhouse for the digi-destined. He planned to see if Sora want him back. A part of him hopes that Sora did not want him back and he could date Mimi. Matt always likes Mimi's demeanor better. It is not like Matt would be cheating on Sora. Sora dumped him. Matt enters the apartment to see Tai jumping to get a treat of some shorts out of Mimi's hand.  
  
Mimi turned to look at Matt leaving her hand idle enough for Tai to grab the treat from Mimi's hand. "Hi Matt. Are you here to see Sora?"  
  
"Ether Sora or you it's hard to choose between two perfect women," Matt said. Mimi smiled as her face got a little redder. Tai wish he was that smooth with the women.  
  
"Sora is in Kari's room," Mimi said still with a smile. Sora and Kari was looking at the computer when Matt, Mimi and the digimons enter. "You two want to go to the park or something?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Hold on," Kari said, "I have mail." Kari reached for the mouse but found it missing. She looks down toward her lap. Gatomon look up at her with the mouse cord in her mouth and the mouse hanging off the side of her mouth. Kari had to pull the mouse from Gatomon. She opens the E-mail and read it. "Jennai sent a message saying he found something about Gennai. He wants to talk to us. He thinks that Gennai would know some way of returning Tai to human."  
  
"That great," Sora cheered.  
  
"What's great about it?" Biyomon asked, "I'm losing my boyfriend." Biyomon grab Tai in a hug. Her face showed that she was a little sad. The other digimons had the same look on their faces. Tai did not know what to think. The humans had smiles on their faces while the digimons had frowns on. Tai did not if he was returning to normal or getting his human body back. "Lets go," Kari said as she open the portal.  
  
"This is boring," Tai yelled as Kari forcing him to remand sitting. The humans had been forcing their partners to sit calmly for fifteen minutes while they wait for Davis. They wanted the digimons be respectful in Jennai's home. The humans were talking about new students and teacher that came to the schools while Tai was a cat. He did not care much about the conversation, as did the other digimons. Joe and Jill were talking about digimons. Miko was cleaning Lopmon.  
  
Jennai walk into the room and look over the room. "Why are all the digimons here?" He asked, "We have the in door forest so in case digimons come over for a visit." The digimons cheer and ran to the doorway only to see Davis and Veemon their.  
  
"Sorry I'm late. I could not find the entrance," Davis said. He looks down at digimons giving him death glares. "What's with the digimons?" Davis asked.  
  
"We just built up fifteen minutes worth of energy," Gatomon said as she raised her right paw up. "Care to become our special playmate?" Gatomon asked as light shin of her razor sharp nails.  
  
"You can show Davis why he should not be later," Matt said, "Let's not waste anymore time."  
  
"Alright, " Jennai said, "As I told you before I think I know where Gennai. The only thing his that he is not in this world or your world. I want you to go and save him."  
  
"What world is he in?" Izzy asked. He found the ideal of going to other worlds exciting but Jennai just smiled at Izzy.  
  
"Then Jill and me are going to pack," Joe said.  
  
"You do that," Jennai said, "and don't take all my books. Getting those two from our research is almost impossible. Tai, I want to talk to you alone."  
  
Tai follow Jennai into the maze walkway. When Tai felt that they were far enough away from the other he asked, "What do you want to see me about?"  
  
Jennai took a deep breath before talking, "The portal that you about to enter is made for humans and digimons. We never thought about digimons with human parts. It's a risk. I'm not forcing you to enter the portal but if you want to enter then I won't stop you."  
  
"Jennai, I never asked for anyone to do something out of the way for me," Tai said, "I'm going."  
  
"Gennai always says that trying to control you is like controlling a storm," Jennai said.  
  
"What?" Tai asked.  
  
"You can stand before a storm and guess where the storm will go," Jennai said, "But in the end you can only watch the storm go where it wants to go."  
  
"I'm a storm," Tai said a little confused. Normally he is called stubborn or hard head. He always expected that Gennai would say the same thing  
  
Jennai smiled and said, "as well as other things. It's time we go back to the others."  
  
Kari legs rapidly rose up and down. She moved across Gatomon furs. Her hands repeatedly petted the spot on Gatomon. She continues to stare down the corridor the Tai and Jennai walk down. It was as if she was in a comma. Nothing matters around but the lack of Tai. Kari heard her name being called freed her of the pool of thought she was in. She looked around to see who called her. "Kari," Yoli once again to gain Kari's attention, "What do you think Jennai need to talk to Tai about?"  
  
"I don't know," Kari said, "I hoping it that it is a special task or something like that. I can't get by the fact that it is something importance like a warning."  
  
"You're worried about Tai," Yoli said.  
  
"Do you ever wonder why Tai acts so immature from times to time?" Kari asked looking at Yoli, "From time to time Mom and Dad had to leave. Tai and me were left at the apartment alone. That's is when Tai grew up. He cooked, cleaned, and taught me."  
  
"That was when Kari learn to cook, and clean," Sora interrupted, "That was time when Kari grew up a little too. I knew my mother was going to be home to take care of me but Tai and Kari never knew who was going to be home that day whether it be their mother, father, both or nether."  
  
"That must be hard," Mimi said, "I feel lonely when my parents are gone a day. Now that that their parents live in another city it must be even harder."  
  
"Its not as hard as you think," Kari said, "Me and Tai grew up with mom or dad gone for a while. We don't miss them a lot."  
  
"I'm back," Tai said as he ran to the others.  
  
"What did Jennai talk about?" Matt asked.  
  
"It's time to go," Jennai said, "Would you follow me please."  
  
They walk through the base. They took many turns that Davis was sure they were walking in circles. Tai was walking next to Kari. The whole time, Tai look up at his sister. They enter a large dome room. There are two circles of stone arcs. Each arc was made with two large virtual stone and a stone on top of them. In the center was a stone chest high, flat on top, and strange symbol carved on the side.  
  
Jennai handed a deck to Izzy. "You should remember these," Jennai said. Izzy look at the cards. They were the cards that they use to enter the Real World from Myotismon's castle. "Just use the same patter but with the Agumon instead of Gomamon," Jennai said, "Remember stay near the center." Jennai started to walk away until turn around and walk over to Matt. "This will let you keep in contact with us in the other world," Jennai said as he drop a D- Terminal into Matt's hand.  
  
The digi-destined walk to the center stone. Izzy did as Jennai told him to. The carving on the side of the stone started to glow. Each shot a beam at the stone arcs. Each symbol carved in the stone started to glow in a stone arc. A glass like dome form over the digi-destineds. Tai watch as the world out side the glass formed into an orange tunnel. Soon the orange faded into blue. Before Tai could respond Tai was pushed past the glass dome.  
  
An elder woman was walking on a stone path with trees all around her. She wanted a nice calm walk in the park. She looks down to see a cat like creature lying on the ground. She could see that the creature was hurt so she decided to skip asking if the creature was all right. "What's your name?" she asked the creature as she pick it up.  
  
"Tai," the creature said, "I think."  
  
"Where are you from?" the elder woman asked.  
  
Tai look at the woman and look as if he was in deep thought. "I don't remember," Tai said softly, "I don't remember anything." 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 16

Tai was carried to a house that he thinks that seen before. The elder woman place Tai on the couch. The elder woman left the room. Tai try to sit up only to feel a pain in his head. The only way to stop the screeching pain in his head is to lower his upper body. Tai felt something wrap around his neck. Whit great effort, he used his paws to search his collar until he found a device. Looking at his device and remember members as if the device was stored all of his past events. Tai moves his digivice back to his collar. After, Tai was grab from behind.

The elder woman that took in Tai was walking down a wooden pathway holding a small pillow, blanket and a bowl with water and a rag. She enters the living area to find a humanoid fox about her side and cover by yellow furs holding the feline she took in. The feline screams as the golden fox grip grew titer. "Renamon can't you see he's hurt," she said, "Put him down. Go warn Rika that I'm going to watch Suzie." After dropping Tai onto the couch, Renamon bowed and vanish. She walks up to Tai lying on couch. "How do you feel?"

"Well the only parts that was not hurt are now," Tai said. Tai never thought that he would see a Renamon or getting crushed by one. If it were not for the elder woman he would be cat food. Tai was glad that he remembers who he is or he may wanted to become the elder lady partner. 'Now I need to find Kari and the others,' Tai thought to himself as he try to sit up. He whimpered a little as pain fills his lower body.

"Just lay down and rest. You are still hurt," the elder woman said. She placed a pillow under Tai's head and then covered him the blanket.

"I can take care of myself," Tai said. He moved a little too fast and cry in pain. The elder woman smiled and pushes Tai back down. Tai yawn and deiced to sleep. The elder woman smiled and walk away to get ready for Suzie. Tai look at Suzie from the tamer show.

Suzie walks into the house with Lopmon in a hug. Suzie wanted to get a dress for Lopmon but she could not find a dress the fit Lopmon so Rika's grandmother said she would make on. Suzie looks at a feline resting on the couch. "Cute kitty," She yelled as she walks over to hug Tai.

"Kitty is not feeling well," The elder lady, "Let him take a nap." Suzie nodded and follows Rika's grandmother into a workroom hugging Lopmon the entire way. Tai fell asleep. He was woke when something was stuff down his throat. He looks around to see Suzie pushing a baby bottle tip into his mouth. "Suzie what are you doing?" Rika's grandmother asked.

"I thought kitty wanted some milk," Suzie said.

"That not how you give milk to a kitty," Rick's grandmother said. 

"How do you?" Suzie asked. To Tai's joy the little girl removed the bottle from his mouth. Tai's eyes closed. 

"When kitty is walking around then we'll get him some milk," Rick's grandmother said, "Come on lets get the dress finish." Suzie nodded and enters the workroom. In a few minutes, Suzie returns looking at Tai. "Suzie, what are you doing?" Rick's grandmother asked.

"Kitty's tail is out of the blanket," Suzie said, "it may get cold."

"Kitty want it that way," Rick grandmother lied. She returns to the food she was cooking. There she found an entire egg n the pan she using to cook. With a chuckle she said, "Lopmon, when I said for you to put an egg in the pan, I mean to crack open the egg and poor the inside into the pan."

"Sorry," Lopmon said just like Suzie. Rika's mother smiles how the more time Lopmon spend with Suzie the more Lopmon acts like Suzie.

"Kitty walking," Suzie yelled as she ran into the kitchen.

"I'll put some milk down for him," Rika's grandmother said.

Tai walk into kitchen. He knew that he'll need help to find the others but at the same time he need to cover who he really is. There he found a bowl of milk with Suzie on one side and Lopmon on the other. They calling Tai to come and drank. Tai's dry mouth forced him to walk toward the milk. Soon Tai was lapping up the milk. He felt a small paw and a little child hand petting him. Suddenly, Tai was in a bear hug and Suzie rubbing him with her chine.

Rika walk in. "Me and Renamon are going to the park," She said.

"Can you take the digimon that Suzie is hugging? His tamer may be looking for him." Her grandmother asked.

"Fine," Rika said. She grabs Tai and walk away.

"So why are you going to the park?" Tai asked. Tai was surprise when no one jump at a talking cat.

"Stupid Ryo," Rika mumbled. "_Let's have a tournament among friends_," Rika said sarcastically. "The only reason he wants a tournament is so he can brag," Rika said with more hatred. "I don't know how goggle head talk me into it," Rika said as her voice soften.

Rika walk to Guilmon's old hut. Takato walk up to the red head. "What with the digimon?" Takato asked pointing at Tai.

"Grandma made me bring him," Rika said, "And asked if I could find his partner."

"What can you tell about you partner?" Takato asked.

"You want to skip Ryo's tournament," Rika said looking at Takato.

"I'm tired of hearing Ryo bragging," Takato said. Takato look at Tai and took him from Rika. "So little one what is your partner is like?" Before Tai could answer, cries came from close by. "That Guilmon and Renamon," Takato said. Rika and Takato ran towards the cry. They ran into fog.

In a clearing, they found two phantomons. One was fighting a Lillymon and the other was fighting Renamon and Guilmon. The phantomon lifted Renamon by his neck but stop to look at the other phantomon. "What are you doing?" the phantomon said as he drop Renamon, "The boss told us to stop the most powerful protectors of the world so stop playing with the butterfly and help me. These two need to die before their humans gets here."

"At least he is brave to fighting someone that can fight back unlike you," a silhouette yelled. Takato and Rika remember that voice from some where but Tai knew who it was.

"You calling me a coward," the phantomon yelled as he left Guilmon and Renamon. Rage filled him as he ready himself to attack to the shadow.

Tai jump from Takato arms and ran at the phantomon. He had to stop the ghost digimon. A beam shot from his digivice to the silhouette and back at him. "Taigermon digivolve to Beast Lillymon." There standing was a copy of Lillymon but this one wore a leopard dress and pink hair that reach haft way down her back. The newly digivolve Tai kick the phantomon to the ground and flew into sky.

"Looking good," Lillymon said. She thought that Tai look cute in his or her new form nut she like is cute and furry cat body. She would not make a play on him because Biyomon was her friend. "Shall we take care of these rags head?" She asked.

"The sooner we beat them the sooner I get out of this body," Tai said as Tai pulled down the skirt trying to make it cover more, "You take the one you that you were fighting and I'll take the other." The phantomon continue to toward the shadow. "I not going to let you hurt her," Tai yelled. "Beast of Sprite!" Tai yelled.

Something like a cloud swirl between the phantomon and the silhouette. Cloud formed into a tiger. "A cloud can't stop me from getting revenge," the phantomon said as he tries to slice the cloud tiger. His sickle past through the tiger. The slices distort the tiger but it soon reformed back into the tiger. The tiger release a tiger battle cry as it used it claw to cut at the phantomon. The ghost digimon continue to attack the tiger only to get the same resolute. Tai played cat and mouse with the digimon until he (I mean she) was sure the phantomon was tired enough.

Tai landed on the ground ready to use her finale attack but before she could use her "Rage of beast", a cybernetic dragon flew in and broke the phantomon in pixel. "Great job, Cybordramon," A boy yelled as he enter the fog area. Tai could tell Tai that the late comer was Ryo. Cybordramon walk up to Tai. "Don't fight," Ryo yelled to his partner.

"Don't worry," Cybordramon respond. He turns to look at Tai. "How about you, me and a candle light dinner."

"NO WAY, CREEP!" Tai yelled as she throws the ultimate through many trees. He dedigivolve to kidtymon. The fog clears up to show the silhouette as a pink hair teen.

"Mimi," Ryo said as he looks over the teen. He likes the look of Mimi. He may try to get her to date him.

"You are just a TV character," Rika said.

"We could say the same thing," Palmon said.

"Mimi," Tai said to get the taller girl attention, "Why didn't Kari came looking for me?"

"Sorry Tai, she was too busy try to calm down Gatomon and Agumon," Mimi said, "I'm going to contact the others that you found some friends." Mimi pulled a d-terminal and started to type.

Takato look at the feline rookie. He lowers himself to his knee to get a closer look at kidtymon. "Mimi called you Tai why?" He asked.

"I am Tai," Tai said.

"Sure you are," Rika said not believing what the digimon just said, "Humans can't become Digimons."

"You do when you bio-merge with Renamon," Tai responded.

"That's difference," Rika came back.

"If you say so," Tai said. "So what do we do now?"

"Um Boy with the goggle on your head," Mimi said not knowing what to call him.

"Takato," Palmon said calmly.

"Is there a place to meet my friends," Mimi asked.

"There a stone building near the center of the park," Takato said, "That's where my friends are."

"When we are all together we'll tell you what's going on," Mimi said.

They walk to Guilmon's old home. Henry looks up from his deck of cards. "What's with the Mimi look a like?" Terriermon asked as he rested on henry's shoulder.

"I'll tell you soon," Mimi said. They waited until few large digimons landed. The digi-destined walk into the clearing where the tamers were.

Henry looks over the new arrivals and said, "You're the real digi-destined. I thought that it was just a show."

Kari, Gatomon and Agumon did not care what the blue hair boy said as they search for Tai. They find him being smelled by a large raptor like digimon. Gatomon and Agumon grab Tai into a hug. Kari picks up Tai and walk back to Tamers and Digi-Destineds. Joe just finish telling why they came.

"So that cat in Kari's arm is Tai," Takato said. He looks at Tai, his favorite member of the digi-destined. Tai look at Takato. Tai was Takato favorite and then Kari and Davis. They always know what to do unlike him.

Ryo look at Tai and Tai look back at him with his eyes narrow. Ryo never like Tai. Ryo thought that Tai was added in at the last minute. He'll fight with him but that does not mean he needs to like him. After all, he does not like Takato and Rika but he fight with them.

"We can worry about that later," Ryo said. He was not a fan of Tai. "Today, let's worry about getting a place for the destineds to stay."

Jeri look as the tamers and digi-destineds mingle. Suzie was petted a cat with two lopmons near by. Kazu and Kenta were going crazy at each digi-destined. Jeri sat under a tree. She kept looking at Tai. She found Tai's Rookie form was impossibly cute. She was watching Henry talking to Izzy about everything digimon. Ryo was looking calm as if he knew this was going to happen. The fame went to his head.

Kari walks up to Jeri. "Mind it I sit here?" She asked.

"Go a head," Jeri said. She look at Tai sleeping in Kari's arms.

"Here you can hold him if you want" Kari said as she handed Tai over to Jeri. Jeri look at Tai sleeping in her arms and simple smiled.

Rika was walking away from the park. Kari, Gatomon, Tai and Agumon were going to stay with her. She was glad she did not get Matt, the biggest crybaby of season one, or Davis the biggest fool of season two. As much a she hate to say it but out of all the destined Kari is the one she can stand the easiest. Rika took the long way home so few would see Kari. She still not believe that the cat is Tai.

Rika woke by Renamon trying to wake her. "Rika, wake up," She said in a haft panic. This is the worst panic the fox ever felt. Rika knew this and woke up. She looks into a mirror that Renamon was holding. Rika's ears became copies of Renamon's ears but Rika's were smaller and where Renamon's ears are golden yellow Rika's were red.

~~~

Why is what happen to Tai is happening to Rika?

Mimi has a role to play with Tai. Not as a partner but something just as good.

Please Review I'm trying to get 50 or more


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 17  
  
Rika stare at her newly deformed ears. Her mind froze. First, she thought that her eye were playing tricks on her but her hand rubbing the fur covers ears prove that hope false. A mist of panic clouded her thoughts as her body remains motionless. She seen how they treated Tai and she not want that to happen to her. Renamon started at her partner not knowing how she can help her. She was never good at helping other with emotional problem.  
  
Rika's mother opens the door to wake Rika up. She started to scream when she found out about Rika's ears. Rika ran to the door a slammed it shut. Everyone in the resident came running at the cries. After Rika's mother said a few random words, her head fell onto her mother's shoulder.  
  
Rika's mother sat in front of the TV. She was watching a rerun of digimons. The episode where Cody asked Matt about TK. She started to watch it as a way to under stand Rika better and got hook. She got a shock when she saw Kari in her home. She picks up her sketchbook and started top sketch new fashion. She tried to forget what she saw on Rika. She did not tell any one so Rika could. Tai jump onto the couch next to her. A knock came from the door.  
  
She opens the door to a teenager. He wore a pair of black pants. A long sleeves jacket with dark sunglasses covering his eyes and finishes with a white bandana. There was something about him that made Rika's mother believe she seen him before. Tai walk up and started to smell the boy's sock. "Hi, Matt," He said.  
  
"How did you know it was me?" Matt asked as he walked into the home.  
  
"I know your smell," Tai said rubbing his noise. Matt walk into the living room. "So where did you sleep?" Tai asked.  
  
"Guilmon's hut," Matt said, "with Mimi."  
  
"How did that turn out?" Tai asked.  
  
"Not good," Matt said, "there is a hole in the ground and Mimi made me sleep in it."  
  
Tai look up at Matt and said, "Kari's a great bed, Agumon's a great pillow and Gatomon's head made a great blanket. What's with the new look?"  
  
"We're famous here and not real," Matt said, "So we had to disguise who we are."  
  
Tai smiled and look at Matt. "So I don't needed to hid any more but you do," Tai said, "How does it feel to hid who you are?"  
  
"At least we don't ride in a bag," Matt said.  
  
"When is Mimi?" Tai asked.  
  
Matt sat on the coach before saying, "Jeri came to the hut and showed us how to get here and then Mimi took here to the portal gateway. You know the ruins that brought us here. Jeri and Mimi are handing out clothes to those that chose to stay there."  
  
Tai jump up onto the ground. He walks into the backyard and found a nice sunny spot. Gatomon told him to try it once. As his body rest, his mind ran. His mind rolls over all the facts. He remembers Jennai telling them that they fell to some one that knew their ways. 'Funny I don't thing that Gennai ever seen me as a digimon,' Tai thought. He rolled to his feet and ran to the living room.  
  
He enters to find the room to find all Digi-destined and Tamers but Rika. As he looks around for Kari, he felt a foot hit him in the back. "Sorry," Ryo said before he steps over Tai. Ryo was not looking for a small cat but he thought about what they need to do to find Gennai. He did not take a sit before he started to talk, "Henry, Take Izzy and Ken to see your father. He may have information that we may need. The rest of us will show the Digi- destined around. We may not be able to show the digi-destined how to get some here."  
  
"Can I say something?" Tai asked as he rubs the sore on his back.  
  
"You never have anything importance to say any way," Ryo said with his back toward Tai.  
  
"At least I don't go around looking for a tamer's digimon fighting a digimon and wait for the wild digimons to get tire so I can get an easy victory," Tai yelled.  
  
"Tai not now," Matt said, "Ryo made a good point. We don't know this city and the tamers are not always going to be around. If we go around asking people deration one of them surly who we are if they get a good look at us. Trues me when I tell you that there is not much we can do when that happen."  
  
"If Ryo is going then I'm not," Tai said, "He may kick me again." Cybordramon growled at Tai. "Bring it one! I want to see how good you are from the start of a fight and no digi-modify."  
  
"You're to small to be a threat to me," Cybordramon said, "You would not be able to stand one of my kicks."  
  
"Stop fighting!" Mimi yelled, "You two are on the same side there is no reason to fight. All you're going to do is weaken yourselves for the true battle a head. Tai you can stay here if you want but for me I go. Who know what kind of cute fashion they have here."  
  
"I staying here with Tai," Kari said.  
  
"Me too," Jeri said. She does not feel right being involved with the Tamers' aventor after she lost Leomon. Beside it's not like she going to be missing much. Now was here chance to get Kari as a friends and she may get some tips of how to be a good partner to a digimons so she can be ready for the next time if there is going to be a next time.  
  
After most of them as left, Kari and Jeri sat on the couch with the digimons on the floor in fount of them. They were watching dvd with digimon show from the first season. After a few hours, Jeri spoke up, "I'm sorry about Ryo behavior. After G-reaper, all types of people been going up to Ryo asking him what happen. Since Ryo was the most famous before, many stories made him the leading character. You know changing the fact to make him look like he defected most of all the power enemies."  
  
"Did any one try to set the get it right?" Tai asked.  
  
"I didn't want to talk. Henry was trying to cheer up Suzie. Takato and Rika were extremely sick. Kazu and Kenta agree with Ryo," Jeri said. She looks at the time to see Metal Etemon deleting Leomon. She looks away as a tear welled up under her eyes.  
  
"You miss him don't you," Kari said.  
  
"It's not just that just that," Jeri said, "I failed at everything I try. I fail at being a tamer. I fail at making friends. I never win at the digimon card game. I just want to be good at something."  
  
"Tai jumped onto Jeri's lap. "You never lost Leomon because you were a bad tamer," Tai said. Jeri look down at Tai with eyes showing that the little girl is try to make since of what was just told to her. "Leomon chose to give his life for you. He wanted to make sure you live not just because you were his tamer but because you were his friend."  
  
"I don't think that Leomon was to be your partner any ways," Gatomon said.  
  
Then they heard Rika's grandmother say, "Dear you have not been out all day. If you want supper they you'll need to come out and get it." The two humans and three digimons left to see what was the matter. The five newcomers walk into a position so the could see. Because Rika's door could be reach by jumping the fence, it had its own lock.  
  
"What even happen you are going to need to show us sooner or later," Rika's mother said trying to get Rika out. She was worry that Rika have the same illness that made Rika bedridden for weeks.  
  
Slowly the door opens to show Renamon at it. Renamon step aside showing a digimon about the size of Tai. She looks like a mini version of Renamon but for a few changes. Her body look a little like Tai and where Renamon had yellow fur this digimon had red fur and she did not have the feather shape coming from behind her shoulder. With her violet eyes she look around her. "Happy?" She said with Rika's voice.  
  
"Rika is that you," Her mothers gasp as she step back. She knew something was not right with her daughter when she saw the ears but she never thought her daughter would become a digimon.  
  
"Who else would be in my room?" Rika asked. She hated how everyone was looking down at her. She look at the feline digimon she now knew was Tai. At first, Rika hated him but as time went by she release that if it was his fault then one of the digi-destined would have change before her. Her thoughts were stop when she started to feel pleasure from her ears. When it stop, she could not believe that her mind was over powered by please from her ear getting rubbed.  
  
Rika's grandmother could see the confusion in her granddaughter eyes and few tears rolling down her cheek. She said, "I think that you two should be alone." One by one each one left the Tai and Rika alone.  
  
Tai walk onto Rika's bed. When Rika sat next to her, he ask, "So how are?' Rika just glare at Tai. "Right stupid question," Tai said, "How do you feel at the moment?"  
  
"I feel weak," Rika said, "I hate relying on others. Like you, how you never had anyone take care of your problems."  
  
"I had to rely on Agumon as you with Renamon," Tai said, "There is one thing that I learn when I became a digimons and that is that outside of a battle digimons rely on humans but in a battle human rely on digimons. Sometime as I watch Agumon fight, I wish I could help him and as a digimon I can. I may need help to digivolve but win or lose I know I did more to help than watch and tell my partner what to do. Feeling better?" Tai asked. Rika nodded but remain silent.  
  
"At the moment I want to find out if digi-modify still work," Rika thought out load.  
  
"Let's try," Tai said as we ran to the doorway.  
  
Rika walk out to the yard. In the yard Kari was playing with Gatomon. On her belt was her and Tai's digivice. Kari and Gatomon stop and watch as Rika summons Renamon. She pulled out a card. "Digi-modify" Rika yelled a she slash a card through her d-arc. A beam went from her d-arcs to a digivice on Kari's belt and then to Renamon. Rika smile a she look at Renamon with two pair of dragonfly wings. "It works," Rika said.  
  
"Hum Rika," Renamon said, "You should look behind you." Rika turn her head to look at two pair of dragonfly wings coming out of her back.  
  
"At least it work," Tai said. Rika pointed behind Tai so look behind him to see the same wings that are on Renamon and Rika. Kari giggles watching Tai trying to fly. Every time he got a few inches off the ground, he lost control and slammed into the grass. Rika dear not try because of Tai blunders.  
  
"Look like you need to train to use the modify," Renamon said.  
  
"Great just when I think I got being a digimon down something new happen," Tai said. Renamon smiled at the cute digimon in front of her.  
  
Tai look at Rika and said, "I hope you're ready because his is a major change in you lifestyle."  
  
~~~~  
  
I'm not a fan of Ryo.  
  
Next chapter Rika starts her life as a new digimon (I Don't have a name for). 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 18  
  
Rika woke up. She did not open her eyes so she the morning calmness. In her mind, she complained about the dream she had last night. She rolled onto her back and then felt she was laying on something. She opened her eyes and look down to see what was wrong. There she found a small red and white fur cover body. She moved her paw down her body. She could feel her paw as it moving over the body. She pushed herself to her back paw. She look around to see that she was in her mother's room. She started to look around for a way down but the only way she found was jumping from the two story high bed. "Look who's awake," came from behind Rika. There was her mother ready for a business meeting. Before Rika could complain her mother lifted her up and left the room.  
  
Rika hated being carried like a baby but her mother did not listen to Rika's demands. She was carried into the dinning room. None of the digimons could be seen. Rika was finally place on the ground. Rika's grandmother came up to Rika with a plate of food. She hated having other taking care of her but there was nothing she could do about it. The world around her was made for humans not a small fox.  
  
After Rika was done with the plate and seconds, she walk to her room's door. She looks up at the door and remembered that she could not reach the door handle. Luckily for her the door started to open but Kari and four digimons came out. "What were you doing in my room?" Rika yelled.  
  
Kari did not notice Rika until she yelled. She looks down at the small fox and said, "Since you are too small to use the bed in her, your mother let me use it." Rika wanted to yelled but before she could Kari started to rub her behind her ear. She found herself standing there unable to free her body from the pleasure.  
  
"That so cute," Rika's mother said.  
  
"Mom," Rika yelled as she hid her face in Kari's leg without thinking.  
  
"Sorry, but Jeri is here," Rika's mother said.  
  
Soon after Tai and Rika found themselves on Jeri's lap. One by one the digi-destined and tamers came to Rika's home. They were all amazed by Rika's new body but Ryo who just laugh at her. Takato was the last to arrive with Davis. Davis looks at the new digimon on Jeri's lap and asked, "Is that your new partner?'  
  
"No, it's Rika, " Jeri responded. Takato walk up to Rika and pulled her into a hug. She was glade that she had red fur so that her blushing could not be seen by the others. Renamon appear making several humans and digimon jump.  
  
"Rika, I think we should start your training," Renamon said.  
  
"Don't forget to take Tai with you," Kari said. Tai jump from Jeri's lap while Jeri place Rika on the ground.  
  
As Rika walked she could feel each blade of grass. She looks up at Renamon. Renamon never train another digimon. She's did not know how to start. Rika grunted at the movement of her partner. As Rika stair at her partner she felt something hit her tail making it slap her side hard. She turns to look at Tai smiling. "What are you thinking?" Rika yelled.  
  
"Since you can't do anything to stop me, I thought it would be fun," Tai said. Rika narrow his eyes as she ran to the ball. She throws the ball as hard as she could at Tai but Tai kick it out of the way. "My turn," Tai said as he walks over to the ball but before he could Terriermon got it. The next thing Tai and Rika knew they were surrounded by digimons throwing the ball at them.  
  
"Stop that!" Jeri yelled a she ran at the group. Takato grab her hand.  
  
Davis walks next to Jeri and said, "It may not look like it but this is for the best of Rika." Jeri's head fell onto Takato shoulder.  
  
"I just don't want Rika to get hurt," Jeri said as Takato started to feel moister on his shirt.  
  
"This is just like the game they play," Kari said, "And none of them got hurt from that game." All the humans return to the living room. Izzy started to talk about his research. The air pooled in the room as if it became bored of Izzy's speech. Jeri was messing with her d-arc. She wear it like a locket to remember her lost partner. Soon the digimons walk into the room.  
  
"What happen to Rika?" Takato asked as he looks around.  
  
"She and Tai are still in the yard," Gabumon said.  
  
Jeri, Takato, and Kari walk into the yard. There Gatomon was helping Tai and Agumon was trying to lift the sleeping Rika. Jeri walk up to Rika. Rika open her eyes to look Jeri. Rika did not have the energy but that did not mean that she was going to be carry without a fight. "Please don't fight," Jeri said with a soft smile, "you need to rest." After hearing that Rika lost all her will to fight. If it were anyone else she would fight until she could not breathe.  
  
She was not bother about Jeri holding her and that what got to her. She felt some one rubbing her stomach. She looks down to see Takato rubbing her and then her checks started to feel warm. She smiled to herself that she found one good thing about being a digimon. She turns to looks at Jeri's d- arc. Rika grab it. Jeri felt something tugging the back of her neck so she looks down at Rika looking at her d-arc.  
  
Soon there was a shin from the d-arc. When the shin was gone so was the static. Rika look up at Jeri and them back to the d-arc. Jeri grab Rika in a hug. Rika fell asleep in Jeri's arms. Jeri sat in the living room and Takato sat next to her. While stile asleep Rika kicked herself so that she was sleeping on Jeri and Takato lap.  
  
Takato love and hate his life at the moment. He does care about Rika and Jeri. He hated to chose between the two but knew he need to chose between them. Takato felt the same way about Rika being a digimon. He always wanted to hug Rika and was too afraid to but now he feels a little bit braver.  
  
Henry to use the role of speaker, "Even with Jennai giving us the single that Gennai's kind react to. We tried it I don't know how many times but we got nothing."  
  
"Are they some how shielding Gennai?" Matt asked.  
  
"No," Izzy said, "the single can't block."  
  
Tai sat up on Kari's lap. His muscles still weary and he struggle to keep his eyes open. "How do you hold a man that got away from the dark master?" He asked.  
  
"What is he talking about?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Don't know," Matt said, "Ever since he became a digimon he's been giving us encrypted answer."  
  
"Great now we need to play his little game," Ryo said, "Hey rat catcher, what do you mean?"  
  
"What is Gennai made of?" Tai asked before his tiredness over took him.  
  
"Gennai is made of data," Kari said as she rubbed Tai. "Could something happen to his Data?"  
  
"That could be it," Izzy said, "Gennai's body may have responded but it was too weak for us to pick up."  
  
Henry interrupted, "so all we need to do is to monitor the signal closer to it."  
  
"It wouldn't be too hard to modify the D-terminal," Ken said, "The digi- destined can track while a tamer shows them around.  
  
"I'll stay here with Miko," Kari said, "We don't want to make it look like we have more digimons than humans. "  
  
"I'm staying too," Jeri said.  
  
"Let's go," Matt said.  
  
When every one left Gatomon look at Tai. She could make out a grin on his face. "Renamon, can I help you train Rika?" Jeri asked.  
  
"You are her partner," Renamon said. Jeri walk into the back yard and place Rika on the ground. While Rika sleep on the ground, Jeri searches through Rika's battle deck. She pulled out a card. "What you got there?" Renamon asked.  
  
"Recharge Card," Jeri said. "Digi-modify," She yelled as she slides the card through her d-arc. Soon Rika was standing up and looking around. Jeri quickly grab the small fox in a hug. Jeri love how her new partner is softer. Renamon soon start to train Rika the best she could.  
  
Hours later, Rika learn how to use her claw, jump, and some other things. "You learn just as fast as Tai," Gatomon told Rika.  
  
"Whatever," Rika said, "I'm hungry." She walks into the kitchen. She walks over to the refrigerator. She pulled on the door trying to open it but failed. "Look like some one is trying to get lunch," Rika mother said. Rika's mother walks over refrigerator and opens it with ease. Rika watch her mother's move as their owner was preparing food. Rika could do nothing but let her ears drop as she waited for the food. The smell did not help much. Soon other digimon were sitting around her.  
  
Rika's mother walks over to the table with food. The digimons and humans sat around the table as Rika's mother serves them. Last to be serve was Miko. The cat was sitting calmly waiting for food. "What a smart cat," Rika's mother said.  
  
Mike meow in response. "Miko says thanks," Tai said.  
  
"Great a talking cat," Rika said.  
  
"Rika after you are done eating I want you to take a shower," Rika's mothers said.  
  
"That sounds good," Kari said, "Tai and Gatomon could use one too." Soon Gatomon and Tai moaned.  
  
After Tai finish eating he try to sneak away but Jeri grab Tai in a hug. Soon, Kari and Jeri follow Rika's mother to the bathroom. They remove Tai and Gatomon's tail ring and gloves. Normally when Gatomon feels water hitting her body, she tries to find a place to hid. She heard Rika complain to her mother that she can take care of herself.  
  
Rika's mother responded, "Fine Rika, if you can take care of yourself then I'm going. Just yell if you want us." Gatomon could not take it anymore so she readies herself to jump. When she try to jump, her slip and her face in the floor of the bathtub. Tai ran to Gatomon to make sure she was okay.  
  
Rika try to run up the slop at the back of the tub but she soon slip to the bottom of the tub. "Slippery," Rika grunted to herself.  
  
"I'm not ready to give up," Tai said before he tries to run up the slope. He also failed.  
  
Hour later, the water still fell and they gave up. "Mom, you're right "Rika yelled.  
  
Rika's mother soon walks in with a smile on her face. Kari and Jeri follow her in. "So my little fox need my help," Rika's mother said. The started to clear the digimons.  
  
Soon, the three digimons were being rubbed. They were making pleasure sounds. "While you were in there. They found Gennai," Kari said, "We'll leave as soon as you are dry. ~^~ Next chapter:  
  
Gennai back. He may know what made Tai and Rika change and some other things. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 19  
  
Kari ran down the darkening street. Tai tried his best to keep up with her but he kept tripping over his own feet so Kari had to pick him up. Jeri follow Kari while holding Rika. Jeri held Rika's mouth closed so the red fox won't complain. The other digimons were able keep up with the two humans. Renamon hated holding onto Miko. "What did they say about where Gennai is?" Tai asked from his resting-place on Kari's shoulder.  
  
"Matt message said he was in a warehouse," Kari said. She wore a completely white shirt with a pink vest over it but she kept her old shorts. She pulled his hair behind her head in a small ponytail. She can't wait to get back to her world so she can get back to her comfortable style.  
  
"Look around us," Rika said after freeing her mouth from Jeri's hand, "There warehouses all around us. How are we going to find the right one."  
  
"You forget that our digivice lets us track each other so we find Matt and he'll show us the warehouse," Kari said. Kari continues to lead. They walk past many rundown storehouses some look like a sneeze would bring them down. They found Matt and Ryo sitting in one. "Matt, What's going on? Where Gennai?" Kari asked Matt.  
  
"We're waiting in here for the others," Matt said, "Gennai is in the warehouse across the road."  
  
"Did you get in?" Tai asked after he jumps to the ground.  
  
"Too many digimons to sneak in," Ryo said.  
  
"You can't," Rika said, "Renamon show them how it's done." Renamon bowed her head and faded away.  
  
"Tai, Gatomon go with her," Kari said, "She may need help."  
  
Tai nodded and turn to Miko and Lopmon, "Miko, we may need your help. Lopmon watch my sister." As Tai left the storage building he heard Lopmon telling to him that she will protect Kari. The three cats ran across the street. "How do we get in?" Tai asked.  
  
"We'll start looking from the top and work our way down," Gatomon said. Tai look up at the building. To him it could be thirty stories high. After a deep breath, he started to follow the other two felines. They walk around the warehouse until they found a pile of old crates. Miko start to jump from the top of on crate to another. Gatomon and Tai follow her up the pile.  
  
Tai landed on a crate. Soon the alley was filled with the sound of braking wood. The boards Tai was standing on broke and Tai hit the bottom of the crate. "What was that?" soon came. Gatomon jump into the crate with Tai.  
  
Two rookie digimons walk into the alleyway. They shin a flashlight around. Miko release a load cat cry. Both digimons look upwards to Miko. "Is that a Gatomon?" One asked.  
  
"No," The other said, "It's one of those thing humans calls a cat. Come on lets get back inside before someone sees us."  
  
After the sound of a door closing faded, Gatomon rose from the box and the three continued their climb to the roof. There they found Renamon look through a skylight. "We're here to help you," Tai said as he crawled across the roof. Tai look down into the warehouse. In it there were piles of boxes and several rookies patrolling the area. Two ogremons stood on either side of a statue. "Gatomon, does the statue look like someone we know?" Tai asked.  
  
"We'll need a closer look," Gatomon said, "While we're at it we could clean up the area." They heard a load voice complaining. The three digimons turn look at a piximon yelling load. A demidevimon flew to the bound digimon and stab it with a strange rod. The piximon fell to the ground.  
  
"I love these stun rods," the demidevimon said with a smile, "With it a rookie can take down a ultimate."  
  
"You just did. You don't need to tell us, moron," another digimon said. The demidevimon grumble as he flew away.  
  
"Too bad they don't work in the digi-world," another said, "Then we won't need to hunt powerful digimons."  
  
Gatomon look at the two digimons on both sides. "I don't want to get hit by that rod."  
  
"Then we simply don't get caught," Renamon said before fazing away.  
  
"Lead the way," Tai said. Gatomon open the skylight. Tai follow her onto the steel support beams holding the roof up. Both jump onto a pile of boxes. The two felines watch two digimons walk near by the pile. Gatomon pounce the digimon in the back. The other digimon was haft way turned when Tai jump on him. Renamon used her ability to hide in the shadow to take one digimon down at a time. One by one each rookie was knock out. Tai and Gatomon slowly walk to the two ogremons' back. They smiled to each other. They both jump onto one of the ogremons' shoulder. The two ogremons turn to look at the new digimons on their shoulder. Tai and Gatomon use their "Cat Eyes" attack on the larger champions. Both green digimons fell to the ground lip.  
  
Gatomon look at the statue. "You know. This look just like Gennai," She said, "If it was color then I would not be able to tell the difference."  
  
Soon clapping and egos feel the large building. Walking from the small office, Controlmon smiled as more digimons came running out each holding a stun rod. "Impressive," the evil digimon said.  
  
"Thanks," Tai said, "I love your new crow wings."  
  
"Two bad, only three fell into my trap expected more because according to my black orbs there are more than three humans waiting in the warehouse across the street," Controlmon said as he folded his new wings, "I was hoping for more to fall for my trap." He pulled a needle from his robe. In the needle was a lime green liquid "I need to test my weakening virus." We walk up to the three digimon surrounded by digimons pointing stun rods at them. He walks up to Renamon. Then he stabs her with the needle and empties the liquid into the golden fox. "In a matter of a hour, you will struggle just to stand," Controlmon said with a smile. "One of you fly up and check the roof for more."  
  
A devimon flew to the skylight. Shortly after he return. "There was just a cat," he said, "I scared it away."  
  
Renamon fell to her knees. Controlmon smiled and said, "Bring me some more of the weakening virus. I have two more test subject." He filled a needle once more and walks toward Tai. "Too bad you'll be too weak to yell in pain. I would love to have your cries of pain lead me to pleasure dreams," Controlmon said as he ran the needle along Gatomon's face. Gatomon felt the needle ready to pierce her skin. An explosion threw the digimons in the warehouse off there feet.  
  
Controlmon raised to his feet dropping the remains of the needle. "Kill those that interrupted my fun," Controlmon yelled. The devimon took a step back. "Devimon, what in the name of the control spire what are you doing?"  
  
"My ruler those three are megas that fought the chaos," Devimon said, "We can't win."  
  
"Everyone return," Controlmon order. He turns and walks to the offices. "One day my plan will work. I did take one of you down it's only a matter of time before the rest fall." He cling his hand into a fist and yelled, "Light Eater!" He throws a black ball into the sky. It exploded with blackness filling the warehouse.  
  
Tai and Gatomon scream as the darkness ripped at them like acid. "What happen?" Terriermon asked after Henry and him separated, "I was ready to give out a butt wiping." Henry released a sigh as his digimon copy the movement of a boxer.  
  
Rika came running to her larger partner. "What's wrong?" Rika asked as she looks at Renamon lying on her side.  
  
Kari walks up to Rika. In her arms were Tai and Gatomon. She wanted to do something for the small fox. "Yamaki, may know what's going on," Kari said as Gatomon and Tai started to move. Kari turns to look at Miko. The cat was looking at the statue that Gatomon found earlier. "What are you looking at?" Kari asked as she walks up to statue. "Izzy, Doesn't this statue look like Gennai?"  
  
Izzy start to look over the statue. "I think that this is Gennai," He said, "Let's get to Yamaki." Cybordramon walk up to Renamon.  
  
"You're the strongest so take the statue," Matt said, "I'll carry the lady."  
  
"Is there any girl you're not smooth with?" TK asked his brother as he holds his partner in his hands. Matt smiled and walks away holding Renamon.  
  
Part of the way, Tai woke up. "Tai, do you know what happen to Renamon?" Kari asked.  
  
"Controlmon infected her with a weakening virus," Tai said. Tai look around and asked, "Where are we going?"  
  
"Digimon research and limitation department," Henry said, "It where Yamaki works."  
  
Shortly after, Takato was in a small medical room watching Rika look at her partner. He left Rika to her tears and sat next to Jeri in a waiting room with the other digi-heroes. "How's Rika?" Jeri asked.  
  
"Just as good as she first was," Takato said.  
  
"I think Rika's my partner," Jeri said.  
  
"Why do you think that?" Takato asked.  
  
"When she touch my D-arc the static stop," Jeri said, "and when I use Digi- modify, it work on her."  
  
"What do they do here?" Gomamon asked after be came back from being lost  
  
"They study digimons and try to keep wild digimons from entering populated areas," Henry said, "Yamaki is in charge."  
  
"Wow, Yamaki change a lot from the first season," Biyomon said.  
  
"I wish we could clam we did it," Takato said, "But a biyomon like the one that is Sora's partner saved his life and then became his partner that change his out look on digimons."  
  
Yamaki came walking up to the group with a biyomon on his shoulder. He looks into the room. "Could someone please move the digimon near Renamon."  
  
"Why?" Jeri asked as she stood up.  
  
"We don't know if the virus is contagious," Yamaki said, "You don't want that digimon to get infected or worst have an outbreak."  
  
"I take care of it," Jeri said. She walks into the room. Renamon struggle to hold her hand on the back of Rika's head. "Rika," Jeri said softly, "Yamaki wants you to leave."  
  
"Renamon needs me more now than ever," Rika said as tears started to roll down her face.  
  
"You don't want what Renamon has do you," Jeri said as she moved Renamon hand from Rika's head.  
  
"Rika, You're is right," Renamon said with a quite tone, "I need you but not to stay by my side but to track down Controlmon. He must know the cure. Please go with Jeri and find the cure. Jeri please take good care of Rika."  
  
"I will," Jeri said as she picks up Rika. As she walks from the room, the calming effect of Renamon's words faded and Rika started to cry her partner's name. Jeri held Rika as she fought to get free and back to her partner. "What did we miss?" Jeri asked as she tried to calm down Rika. Rika did not care who saw her cry.  
  
"Well," Terriermon started, "Yamaki gave us a long speech about Gennai. He just told us that he can free the Gennai."  
  
"The others already started," Yamaki said, "When we get there, it should be done."  
  
"There no need to walk when I'm here."  
  
"Gennai," Yoli yelled when she saw the young Gennai. Davis had to hold her back.  
  
"I know there is much for you to tell me," Gennai said, "My friends can tell me what happen since I was frozen but now ask me about what you want to know and I'll tell you all I know."  
  
"Do you know about Controlmon?" Cody asked.  
  
Gennai glance to the floor as he spoke, "He was once one of us, my brother in fact."  
  
"Your brother," Kari gasps.  
  
"He never seen our ways," Gennai said, "We try to keep him under control. If I knew he was after the Edta Core I would have imprison him."  
  
"Edta Core," Izzy said confused.  
  
"The Edta Core can change parts of digital beings," Gennai said. Gennai look around the room and asked, "Where's Tai?"  
  
"I'm here," Tai said. He some how found onto Cody lap. After in a way he was Cody partner so he has a right to be on the lap.  
  
"Just a I fear," Gennai said as he walk up to Tai to get a closer.  
  
"Fear what?" Tai asked not like how close Gennai was.  
  
"Well," Gennai said, "When the Edta Core is use it sends out a digital radiation. I bleive that digital radiation cause a chain reaction in Tai's body and release his dormant digimon DNA in him."  
  
"Is there a way to change him back?" Kari asked.  
  
"I'll need the Edta Core," Gennai said, "But I fear that it may be too late for Tai to return to being a normal human."  
  
"How did the Edta Core change Tai?" Izzy asked.  
  
Gennai smiled before saying, "Everyone has a certain level of sensitivity to digital energy. The digital radiation from the Edta Core was to give the energy the dormant digimon DNA in him to become active. I feared that the Edta Core would affect Tai or Kari when it was used. They are the highest sensitivity you can get."  
  
"You mean I can change too if the Edta Core is used?" Kari asked.  
  
"Only if you get digimon DNA in you," Gennai said, "Now where was I? I remember. Those that are of the highest sensitivity can make digimons digivolve with out a digivice or crest, contact those that others can't see, redirect digital energy, and a few other things. We knew you and Tai are sensitivity so we altered you cat to watch you. I'll need some test on Tai and Kari."  
  
"Rika also change," Jeri said.  
  
"Then I want to test her and anyone that had a reaction to something like her," Gennai.  
  
"Takato got sick like Rika," Henry said.  
  
"Then I want to test him as well," Gennai said. Jeri handed Rika to Takato and He started to follow Gennai with Tai and Kari.  
  
~~~ My Note: (Please Read)  
  
Now you know what cause Tai to transform (TF will be used for short hand).  
  
Why did Rika TF? (If you want a hint E-mail me.)  
  
Importance! Importance!!!  
  
Please send any Ideals you have to me. Review or E-mail. PLEASE send your Ideals. Yes this is begging and that is way I'm typing on my knees. Others people sending me Ideals to help my story are like gifts.  
  
Do you want someone to TF?  
Then send me who you want to TF and what digimons he/she/they would become. One rule is that he/she/they can not become clone of their partner. (Like how Tai is not an Agumon and Rika is not a Renamon.)  
  
Do you want an event to happen?  
  
Did I get a fact wrong?  
  
Or did I bring a smile to your face?  
  
I will read any Ideal. I may send you Ideal back to you and ask for you to write your own story from the Ideal. That way I can read the story. IF you want to make a branch story from the end of my story go ahead. (just E-mail so I can read it.)  
  
If you Review or E-mail me under a penname I'll look for any story you posted on fanfiction.net 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 20  
  
Gennai look at four screens with thousand of line of codes running across them. He took a ship of his tea. He grabs some photos of the ring on Tai's tail. He turns to look at a notebook and took his pen so he could start to write. Yamaki sat next to him. "It's good to know you didn't abandoned them," he said as he pulled his litter out.  
  
Gennai drop his pen and look at Yamaki. "I left you here to protect you and your mom. We had to get the other Digi-World to ready it for the chaos. After our plan work we could not open the portal between the world or the chaos would get free." Gennai look at Yamaki's litter. "You know smoking is not good for your health."  
  
"The litter is from my daughter," Yamaki said, "By the way mom is fine. She's teaching at a local school."  
  
"You two are Yamaki's daughter," Takato said, "I didn't know that he was married."  
  
"He like to keep his life from his job. I'm sorry I'm Yai," A blond girl said. She wore a blue blouse and jeans. Matt could not look away from her soft face and blue eyes. Not even Sora or Mimi could do this to him. Yai jester to a litter girl standing next to her and said, "This is my little sister, Jen." Jen blond hair was pulled into a ponytail. He wore a white shirt with a pink slash on it and dark brown shorts and finished with tilted goggles.  
  
"Look Yai its Davis," Jen said. She then ran up to Davis and grabs him in a hug. "I'm your biggest fan."  
  
"Is that why you're wearing goggles?" TK asked.  
  
"No TM," Jen said.  
  
"It TK," TK said.  
  
"Whatever," Jen responded, "But anyway I wear goggles because if I look at the sun I could go blind. These goggles let me play soccer anytime I want to and not worry about sunglasses coming off. Now that is cover, it's soccer time!" Jen yelled and then jump into the air. After she landed, she grab Davis arm and ran from the room dragging Davis.  
  
Yai took a sit in a chair of the waiting room. Then she said, "Don't let her hyperness fool you she's really smart. She just dose not cares what others think of her. So what are you waiting for?"  
  
"Some of our friends are being tested," Matt said. "Why are you here?" Matt asked hoping to hear Yai sweet voice once more.  
  
"I'm trying to get my dad to get me a keyboard," Yai said, "You see there a try out for a band and I was hoping to try but my old keyboard just won't do."  
  
"I'm in a band," Matt said.  
  
"This band is not a garage band," Yai said.  
  
"Matt's band played in front of hundreds of people and on TV," TK said.  
  
"Really," Yai said and she look at Matt like the way a child look at candy, "What's it like?"  
  
"He'll tell you later," Yamaki said as he enter the room, "much later. Yai go home."  
  
"But Dad."  
  
"Here a hundred. Get that that keyboard you been asking for," Yamaki said.  
  
"But it cost three hundred."  
  
"Here," Yamaki said as he handed his daughter more money, "Now go get the keyboard and go home to practice. You'll need all you can get if you are going for that tryout."  
  
"Thanks you Daddy," Yai said. She hugs her dad before she ran from the room.  
  
"Now would everyone please go to the briefing room," Yamaki said, "There we'll show you what we found."  
  
After everyone was gone, Gennai walk up to Yamaki and said, "You know you can't keep paying them to be apart."  
  
"I know," Yamaki replied, "But it does give me time to see what he's like." The two walk into the room.  
  
Later that night, Rika sat at her place looking over her cards, "The way Yamaki and Gennai talk about me like I was not in the room."  
  
"At least they know how to change you back to human," Tai said, "They still need the Edta Core to start a plan."  
  
"So plan," Rika said, "I stand still while they send Edta Core radiation and DNA at me." She turn to look at Tai playing with a string that Mimi was pulling on. "Why is pink hair here?" Rika yelled.  
  
"Matt still practicing with Yai. I got lonely so I came her," Mimi said as she continues to pull on the string. Her parents won't let her have a pet but she is going to make up for that with Tai. She scratches Tai ear as she turns to look at Rika. "And why are you so cranky?" She asked as Tai rest on her lap.  
  
"I cranky because the only reason that Takato is not a digimon is that he has a part of Grani in him," Rika said.  
  
"And is that because you're a digimon or Takato is not a digimon?" Mimi asked. Rika growl at Mimi as she got ready to attack.  
  
"So Mimi, have you practice those words Gennai gave you?" Kari asked. She hopes to stop the fight before it started because Palmon was spending time with Gabumon and was not here to protect Mimi.  
  
"I'm working on it," Mimi said as she pulled out a piece of paper, "He just gave it to me after the meeting. I still need some work. At least he want me to use it as a last resort." A loaded a beep filled the room making four digimon cover there ears. Rika walk up to the only thing that could make the sound.  
  
(Vigatus wrote this but I did some editing to it)  
  
Rika looks to her digivice, which is the one making the high pitched alarm. She shut off the alarm and says, "There's no time to worry about that now. There's a portal opening from the digital world."  
  
Kari turns to Rika and asks, "Where is it forming?"  
  
"About half way between here and Jeri's home, and it's a big one two nearly the size of the D-reaper's."  
  
'Hey Sora and Biyomon are staying with Jeri.' Upon realizing this Tai jumps up and yells, "Well what are we waiting for guys? Let's get going, they're going to need our help."  
  
When Tai realizes that the others are just standing there looking at him he puts his paws on his hips and asks, "What?"  
  
Kari is the first to answer her brother's question, "Tai that's the first time since your change that you took charge."  
  
"Who cares, we need to get going."  
  
"Right!"  
  
Minutes later Kari, Mimi and all the Digimon were running towards the area where the rift was forming. "Wow, look at all the fog. It must cover several city blocks."  
  
Rika looks done to her digivice and confirms Kari's thoughts, "It does, and it actually completely covers the market center where my grandmother shops for groceries."  
  
"Rika?"  
  
"Yes Tai?"  
  
"Do people live in this area?"  
  
"No it's all shops. Thanks to Yamaki and the others."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Why's that."  
  
"That means that we don't have to worry about protecting people other than Kari and Mimi, and maybe Jeri and Sora, when we fight."  
  
"Oh yeah, good point."  
  
Kari stops Rika's bike just outside and looks to her brother and asks, "So do you want to go in now or wait to see if any of the others are going to show up."  
  
"I'm sorry Kari but I'm going to be in combat, you are going to have to make all the decisions starting now."  
  
"But Tai, I don't know what the right decision is."  
  
"Kari, no one knows what the right decision is going to be until after it is all said and done."  
  
"But I can't Tai, I just can't."  
  
"Yes you can Kari. I know that you can lead just as well as me, maybe even better."  
  
"No Tai. I can't I'm afraid that something will go wrong."  
  
"Kari, I'm always afraid that I'll make the wrong decision and someone that I care about will get hurt. I did make decisions that nearly got you and Sora hurt really badly, but even if a good leader makes a bad decision he has to overcome that mistake and achieve his goals."  
  
Just as Tai finished his pep talk to Kari the group heard a loud explosion from inside the fog accompanied with two feminine voices screaming.  
  
"Oh no, someone is getting hurt and it's my entire fault."  
  
"Kari, how is this your fault?"  
  
"It's my fault for not going in sooner, Tai."  
  
"There's no point in second guessing yourself, but I think we need to be going right now, okay?"  
  
"Right let's go."  
  
"Just a second Kari."  
  
"What is it Rika?"  
  
"Put the sun glasses on. You will need them to see while traveling through the digital barrier."  
  
"I'm glad I always have a pair," Mimi said as she put on her sunglasses.  
  
Kari dawned her sunglasses and the group charged through the digital barrier. Upon entering the fog covered battle-field the group saw Sora and Jeri hiding behind some rubble while Garudamon was being pummeled by two Digimon the others have never seen before. The first was a large heavy looking humanoid Digimon made entirely of dark gray metal. On the shoulders of this Digimon sat two large rocket launchers. The other Digimon was a skinny humanoid made entirely of purple lighting.  
  
The lighting Digimon turns to the armored Digimon and says, "Hey Kriegmon can you believe these humans thought that their puny slave could defeat two megas like us."  
  
"No Blitzmon, I am not surprised by the arrogance of these humans. Controlmon is quite correct these vermin and their Digimon slaves must be terminated."  
  
"Hey brother, I suggest we try our combined Lighting Warfare attack to destroy these disgusting creatures."  
  
"I have a better idea, drop dead!" yells Wargreymon and he slams into the twin megas. Wargreymon then turns to his friends and yells, "run for cover!"  
  
As Wargreymon bellowed these orders, Garudamon dedigivolves into Birdramon due to her wounds.  
  
"Birdramon, are you okay?"  
  
"Yes Sora, I just lost too much energy from the fight. Grab a hold of me and I'll fly you and Jeri to safety."  
  
With that Jeri and Sora grabbed a hold of Birdramon who then flew the two girls over to their friends in a near by parking lot. Upon arriving Sora turns to Tai and asks, "Okay, what do we do now?"  
  
"I don't now about the rest of you but I'm going to help my partner. Taigermon digivolve to Tempestmon."  
  
"Hey wait for me," yells Gatomon, "Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon." Both the Digimon left to help their friend in battle.  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to."  
  
"No Birdramon, you can't go you're too hurt. Stay here and protect us."  
  
"As you wish Sora."  
  
Jeri turns to Rika and asks, "Are you going to join the fight Rika?"  
  
"I ah. well. I want to but without Renamon here I'm afraid I'll get in the way not knowing what to do. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay Rika I understand. I felt pretty useless without Leomon."  
  
Meanwhile on the field of battle Wargreymon had knocked down Kriegmon and turned to face Blitzmon just as Blitzmon unleashed his 'Counter Strike' attack on Wargreymon. Wargreymon tried to block the attack with his shield but the electrical energy hit the shield, ran from the shield to Wargreymon's armour, and then into Wargreymon himself. Wargreymon let out a horrible cry of pain and fell to the ground.  
  
"Wargreymon are you okay?"  
  
"I would be more worried about myself if I was you pathetic slave," sneered Blitzmon.  
  
"I concur with my twin, you two slaves have troubled Controlmon for the last time," bellowed Kriegmon.  
  
"It isn't over yet, jerk-face. Wings of the Storms!" Tempestmon's attack streaked towards the armored Kriegmon but the attack fizzled out when it struck his armor.  
  
"Is that the best you got kitty cat? Pathetic! Here try this one on for size, Carpet-bombing!"  
  
Kriegmon's attack began with the rocket launchers locking onto Tempestmon and then rapidly firing explosive devices at the winged tiger. Tempestmon took a pounding and then fell from the sky, crashing right in front of Kari and the others. Tempestmon attempts to get up but he falls back to the ground and dedigivolve to Taigermon.  
  
Kari runs out to her brother shouting his name. Blitzmon sees this and decides that this would be the perfect time to strike. He flies into the air above Kari and the others hoping to take all the humans and the three Digimon out in a single shot. "Counter.."  
  
Before Blitzmon could attack, he was kick by a red armor digimon. Gallantmon replanted her feet and jump at Blitzmon. "Do you think that we would let you hurt our friends," Gallantmon said.  
  
Blitzmon looked at the new opponent and said, "It doesn't matter what you think this will accomplish I will still destroy you."  
  
"Fat chance, Lighting Joust!" And with that Gallantmon drove his lance through the electric Digimon.  
  
Blitzmon pulled back clutching his chest and says, "Ugh, not bad for a pathetic slave but you are still going to lose."  
  
"What do you plan to do bore us to death with talk?"  
  
"No I'm going to attack your greatest weakness."  
  
"Oh yeah what's that, our good looks?"  
  
"No simpleton, it's your armor. Counter-strike!"  
  
Blitzmon's attack hit Gallantmon on the shield and spread through out the Digimon's body with even greater efficiency than it did with Wargreymon. Gallantmon fell to his hand and knees. Blitzmon walk up to Gallantmon taking in the moment. Tai still weak look around hoping to find some one to help Gallantmon but Wargreymon and Angewomon were fighting Kriegmon. Biyomon and he were in bear hugs.  
  
(This is my part)  
  
Blitzmon ready himself to finish Gallantmon but before he could an energy sword slash his back. The energy digimon look at Magnaangemon standing above him. Blitzmon kick the holy digimon as he returns to his feet. TK yelled his digimon's name as he ran next to Kari. "What do we do now?" Kari asked still holding Tai.  
  
"Mimi, what about the paper you got from Gennai," Kari said. Mimi pulled the paper from her pocket. She started to say the words. Tai push from Kari. He landed on all four and hiss at the group.  
  
"Great we're in a fight and one of our member went nuts," Rika said.  
  
"Look," Biyomon said, "Tai's tail ring is glowing. He always said that TK and Kari's crest is on his tail ring."  
  
"Lets try it," Kari said. TK and Kari lifted digivice and yell for Tai to digivolve. The glowed from Tai's tail ring engulf Tai. Everyone step back when the light faded.  
  
"There two," Mimi said as she us unable to looking at the newly formed twin taigermon.  
  
One taigermon yelled, "Taigermon digivolve to Immightmon!"  
  
While the other yelled, "Taigermon digivolve to Tempestmon!"  
  
"Tempestmon."  
  
"Immightmon."  
  
Both digimon start to say, ".DNA digivolve to Archangemon" There was an angle digimon. He had his human body and also he had golden wings. He wore baggy white pants. His bare chest shows a well tone body. He also had a helmet like Angemon's. He also had a belt with two swords hanging on it and hanging from his back was a large two-hand sword.  
  
Biyomon look at the new mega with the hearts literally in her eyes. Sora and Mimi look at Tai with their thoughts lost. Tai look at his friends before he took to the air. He flew up to Blitzmon who was proclaiming his invincible to the world. "You know ghost are invincible," Archangemon said.  
  
"How dear you," Blitzmon said enraged before releasing his energy to the angle mega. Tai used a sword hanging from his belt to block the blade. Tai recovered and rush toward Blitzmon.  
  
Rika watch Blitzmon and Tai fight when she felt a child down her spine. She turn around to see what was coming. "What wrong?" Jeri asked.  
  
"I have a feeling that something is coming," Rika said. From the ruble came a Centarumon. It set his Solar Ray at Jeri. "Jeri," Rika yelled. With out thinking Rika at blast. "Rikkemon digivolve to Scarletmon." Standing there was a woman that looks like Rika's mother, but she had Renamon like ears and was cover by black. She wore a scarlet robe. She threw something like a ninja star and then rushed the other champion.  
  
Jeri fumble with her d-arc. "That Scarletmon. She may look like a beauty but watch out for her scarlet star." Rika reach into her robe to grab some stars and threw them at Centarumon. Jeri watch as Rika started to lost energy. Jeri look away to see a card on the ground where Rika was standing. Jeri grab the card. "Phoenixmon energy attack; Crimson Flame!" She yelled. Jeri watch as her partner releases her new attack.  
  
Meanwhile Tai was having his own energy problems. He was been to ultimate twice and now he was a mega. He flew into the air and raised his two handed sword to the air. A black cloud formed above him. "Holy Wraith," Tai yelled, as lighting was release from the storm cloud. Blitzmon laugh as the lighting came at him but it soon change to scream of pain as his body broke up into glimmering dust. Tai fell to the ground as Magnaangemon fell to the other fight hoping to be able to help.  
  
Kriegmon's armor was cracks in many places and out of ammo but he continues to beat of Wargreymon. Wargreymon was even worst. The only reason he was standing was so Angewomon would not get punch. Angewomon once again shoot her at Kriegmon. She watches as her arrow bounce off his armor.  
  
Magnaangemon flew next to Angewomon and said, "I see a weak point in his armor. If I can cut a hole, can you hit it?" Angewomon nodded. Magnaangemon dove at Kriegmon.  
  
After a few slices, Kriegmon chuckle, "Are you giving me a back rub?" He then slammed his elbow into Magnaangemon. He smiled as Magnaangemon crash into a shop. After, he returns to pounding on Wargreymon. He enjoyed the pain he was giving out that he did not notice a piece of his armor resting on the ground.  
  
" Celestial Arrow," Angewomon yelled. Kriegmon did not even respond as he work hard to torture Wargreymon. The arrow stab Kriegmon in his back making him scream in pain and fall to his knees. Wargreymon took his chance to fly into the air and use the rest of his energy in one Terra Force. Soon Kriegmon too was broken up into particle of data.  
  
The digi-heroes ran to grab their partners. Kari smiled when she saw Gatomon walk up to her with Koromon in her paws. After Kari pick up Kidtymon, Gatomon asked Kari where was Mimi. Kari ran back to where she last saw Mimi. "Mimi," was the only thing she could get out.  
  
~`~ What happen to Mimi? 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 21  
  
Mimi woke but dear not open her eyes. She knew something was wrong. Her entire body feels rap in something at the same time it felt bare. She lay in the twilight of clothes and nakedness trying to guess where she was. She felt warmth below her and on her side. She knew that was not dreaming because her dreams only shown her sight and sound but never warmth on coldness. Soon the dullness that filled the darkness before her got to her. She slowly opens her eyes.  
  
She eyes widen as far as they could as Mimi looks at Kari's upper haft towering over her. She rubbed her eyes hoping what she saw was from morning eyes. She looks up to see the same huge Kari torso. Mimi rolled her head to see a brown cat cuddle next to her. Mimi smiled how cute the once human was. Looking around her and found that she is in a car. After a deep breath she raise her head to look at herself.  
  
She found a cream fur belly with two shorts arms. Her back paws were chocolate. She looks own to see a long chocolate tail tip with a leaf. She wanted to see the rest of her new body. She was not afraid of her new body. What she was afraid of the lack of fear in her? Deep down she knew the other will protect her but there was something that she did not understand what filled her. In her was a blend of amazement and a depression.  
  
Kari looks down at Mimi and smiled. Kari rubbed Mimi's belly. Mimi enjoyed the attention. She loves getting this close to the Kamiya. She looks up to Kari and Tai. Before she knew of Tai and Kari, Mimi loved being the only child. Her parents give her all their attention. After meeting Tai and Kari, she became jealous of them. They seam to always have a fun time together no matter what. There was something else. When all the masks that Tai and Kari wear to the world and themselves is gone, Tai and Kari is filled with some much courage and power that it leaves Mimi in awe. The both were like megas hiding in the body of a rookie.  
  
Mimi woke from her deep thoughts when Kari stopped rubbing her stomach. Kari pick up Mimi and then Tai. Tai lazily open his eyes. Tai still did not recover from all the energy he lost when he became a mega. He turn to look at the other digimon he was sharing Kari's arms with. "Who are you?" Tai asked not fully awake.  
  
"It's me Mimi," Mimi said with a voice a little bit more child like.  
  
"Mimi," Tai yap as he fully woke. He leaned over and smelled the new digimons. "It is you," Tai said, "How did this happen?"  
  
"We're going to Gennai to find out," Kari said as she walks into the building. She look back to make sure Jeri was following her. Takato and TK stay with the clean up crew. "I never thought that it was this big," Kari said.  
  
"A lot of money is put into the program. They don't want another g-ripper or worst," Jeri said, "They help the tamer."  
  
"Us tamers," Rika yelled from Jeri's arms.  
  
"Us tamers," Jeri said with a small smile, "with our digimon. Just because they are made from data doesn't mean that they don't get sick or hurt. How about we try that waiting room." Kari nodded follow the girl there they found Gatomon playing with Koromon. They turn to find the young Gennai walking from Renamon's room.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing to Renamon," Rika yelled. It was Rika's job to protect Renamon while she was sick.  
  
"I'm trying to find cure for her," Gennai said, "What are you doing here this late?"  
  
"Mimi turned into a digimon," Kari said.  
  
"Tell me everything," Gennai said not too surprise.  
  
"There was these megas that were winning and we did not know what to do so Mimi said the words that you gave her. Tai went mega and after Mimi became this digimon," Kari said as she lifted Mimi up.  
  
"I was afraid of this," Gennai said.  
  
"Then why did you give," Rika said.  
  
"Rika," Jeri said.  
  
"That's alright," Gennai said, "The trust is that I did not know what would happen when Mimi use the spell."  
  
"Then why did you give it to Mimi?' Kari screamed. Mimi cringed at the anger in Kari's voice. Tai fully woke up from the sudden out burst. He looks at his enrage sister and then to Gennai.  
  
"It was a spell of Sincerity so only Mimi could use it," Gennai said, "It was a risk to have her use it but the spell came from Tai's tail ring. It could have been a cure." Gennai turn to Mimi and bow while saying, "I'm sorry Mimi I should have worn you about the risk. I hope you don't mind if I run some test on you."  
  
"I guess it's ok," Mimi said.  
  
"I'm coming too," Kari said. Gennai has lost her complete trust. She going to listen to Gennai but she may think twice about doing what he told her.  
  
Kari, with Mimi and Tai in her arms, follow Gennai through the building. Kari remembers part of the hall from her search for Gennai. Kari turns back to find Gatomon following her. Kari smiles at the sleeping Koromon in Gatomon's paws. Kari follows Gennai as he took a left, then right, down a flight of stairs and then up two. Gennai walk up to a brown steel door. Kari look around to find hundred of brown door on the white walls. Gennai unlock the door and walk in. Inside Kari saw the device that Jennai use to scan Tai.  
  
"Sorry for the walk around," Gennai said, "I had to make sure you can't find your way back here. The scanner can help give Controlmon the ability to control mega digimons. It's a risk that I can't take." Kari places Mimi in the center of the golden rings.  
  
Mimi watched as the other left the room. Fear filled her. She knew she could not handle being a digimon on her own. She about to run after them when the rings around started to spin. Mimi watches the rings spin a symbols on them started to glow. Mimi was fixated on he colors before her. Before she knew it a white light filled the room. After, rub as rubbing her eyes but stop she when she heard that the door open. She smiled when she saw Kari and Tai standing there. Mimi follows them into a small office.  
  
In the room were an old computer and two chairs. Gennai sat in the chair in front of the computer. Gennai look at the test results on the screen. "It seam that Mimi is a healthy rookie," Gennai said, "But what I'm afraid is that her DNA seam to be frozen."  
  
"What does that mean?" Mimi asked. Mimi did not mind having Gennai talk about her as if she was not there. He knowingly put her in risk. She hated how he did not tell her of the danger. She could end up much worst than a digimon. She was going to be careful when Gennai tell her to do something.  
  
"It means for a while you can't digivolve," Gennai said, "I say a day. I think Tai should be test." Tai nodded and jump to the floor. He stop at the closed door and look at Kari. Kari open the door so Tai could go to the scanner. Mimi watch the scan from Kari lap. She like it better in the center on the show than behind glass. After Tai return to the room, Gennai said, "Just a I feared Tai's DNA is frozen too. Tai is stuck as a rookie for a while. This must be the price of having Tai become a mega"  
  
"The price," Kari said.  
  
"Tai went to mega and now need to have to stay a rookie for a day," Gennai said, "I think it would better if you used your other mega before Tai's mega form."  
  
"Why did I become a digimon?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Every action and a reaction," Gennai said, "This must be the side effect of the spell. Also Mimi at the moment you are a Gerbomon."  
  
"I think it's time we find a mirror for Mimi to see herself," Kari said. The four digimons follow the Kari from the room. Kari complains that she could find a needle in the Digi-World before she find a mirror in a building. After getting lost again Karin found a restroom. "Come on," Kari said looking at Tai standing at the doorway.  
  
"But it's the lady room," Tai said sitting on his back paws.  
  
"There no ones in here and what about your dislike of being alone," Kari said, "But you don't a choice." Kari grabs Tai and playfully rubs him as she walks up to the counter. She places Tai one the counter next to Gatomon and Koromon. Kari repeated it with Mimi.  
  
Mimi looks at herself in the mirror. Her round face has two large soft brown eyes. She had two whiskers coming off each side of her face. She a light pink mushroom hat with dark pink dot on it. Coming through the hat were two round ears. Around her neck were three vines interwoven to form a collar with a dark pink bell in the front. She removed her hat to see if she had pink fur on top but what she found was messy brown fuzz of hair. She thought that she look cute not as cute as Tai but cute.  
  
She turns to look at Tai. He was on his back batting at Gatomon's tail. Every one was giggling at Tai try to get Gatomon's tail. Mimi watched a Tai got Gatomon's tail and got tangle up to the base of the tail. Mimi could not help but laugh at Tai and Gatomon trying to get untangle. She wishes to be more involve like Koromon and Kari trying to help the two feline digimons. Mimi was so caught up with the humor of moment that she did not notice Tai and Gatomon rolling at her. Before she knew it she was tangle up with Tai and Gatomon. It didn't help mush that Mimi had a long tail that added to the tangle.  
  
It was late when they finally freed the digimons so they decided to spend that night at the lounge. Kari places Tai, Koromon and Mimi on an armchair to share and she and Gatomon walk over to a row of chairs. Mimi watches as Kari lay down. After sleeping in a man made cave for a few nights she enjoy the soft chair but she did not like how large the room was. Soon her tiredness made her give up on that she can not change and made her enter a world of dreams.  
  
Meanwhile, Controlmon sat in a castle sipping his tea as he listens to the music his orgemon made. The digimon made it by hitting rookie digimons with his club. The green digimon had a smile the entire time. Controlmon watch a bonfire that was once a village. "Those bothersome digi-destined made some powerful friends," Her said to his most loyal servant Devimon, "Once I have what I came here for, I'll return to my empire in the other world." Controlmon left out the part here he use the Edta Core on Devimon and make him the ruler of this empire. Kriegmon and Blitzmon were just a test. They were useless to Controlmon so he sent them to Earth to get rid of them.  
  
Kari woke by someone rubbing her. She open her eyes to see TK. "We thought you would be here," TK said, "Of course they wanted to see what happen to Mimi." Kari turn to see everyone crowded around Mimi. Kari push her way through the group to find Mimi shaking from all the giants around her.  
  
"She needs some room," Tai said also took back by the group around them. "Your need give her time to get use to your size." Tai release a sigh of relief as the digi-heroes back up. "Thank you," Tai said.  
  
Sora slowly walks up to Mimi. She lowered herself to Mimi's eyes leave. "You know she's cute," Sora said, "Not as cute as Tai but cute. How did this happen?"  
  
"I'll let them explain it," Gennai said, "For now I have something very importance to do so I ask some of the drivers to take you to some where."  
  
Later, Mimi stood next to Palmon. Mimi held Palmon hand as the plant digimon yelled at the digimons. "Gomamon, What are you doing? Don't go under the van. You come out from under there this moment." Mimi looks up to Palmon. After they told the story, Palmon force Mimi to hold her hand. Mimi had not held hand with someone this long since she was little and her mother made her hold her arm. Mimi was stile too confuse about what happen to her that she did what other told her. "Look like all the digimons are in the vans. Let's get in the middle van," Palmon said.  
  
Kari walks up to Palmon. The brown hair girl never thought that a digimon would work that hard to protect other digimons. Kari also enjoys watching Gabumon grabbing several digimons in holds so he makes sure they listen to Palmon. The two did much to get the digimons into the van. Kari now knew two digimons to watch digimons she lives with but she want to talk to the plant digimon for another reason. "Palmon, I think Mimi would feel better if she rode with me," Kari said.  
  
"Who am I going to watch Mimi?" Palmon said, "I need to be in the middle van. That where Terriermon, the gomamons and Impmon are."  
  
Kari lowers herself. With a soft but strong voice she said, "But at the moment Mimi is a little," Kari pauses to think, "timid. I think it would be for the best if she was away from the energetic digimons."  
  
"Alright," Palmon said. Kari picks up Mimi and walk to the van in the back. Kari climbed to the back of the van where Sora, Tai, Biyomon, Koromon, and Gatomon sat. After Kari took her seat, Gatomon jump on her lap. Kari smiled at Tai haft asleep on Sora's lap.  
  
There was not much for Tai to do but to rest. He listens as the driver turns the key only to have the engine die moments later. The driver tries it two more times be before it started to work. Just as he step on the gas, The van filled with a load screech. Gatomon cover ears as Mimi Buried her head between Kari and the seat. Tai tried to reach his ears but his paws were too short to reach it. Tai broke into tears, as the shriek drill is way into his ears. He found a little relief when Sora covers his ears. This is why Tai dislike his rookie form. He can do very little he could do even in his Taigermon form.  
  
"What wrong?" Kari asked as she pulled Mimi from behind her back.  
  
"A digimon hit this van a while back and it been messing up since," the driver said.  
  
With the screech gone, Tai clime onto Kari's shoulder to watch the driver but the van's hood block his view. As Tai move around trying to get a good view, the fabric he was standing on slide around making him lose his balance. Kari saved Tai from falling and place on the seat once more. The driver returns and readies himself to drive. Tai hid himself under Biyomon's wing. Soon the engine was on but the banshee song did not come with it. Biyomon lifted her wing to find Tai playing with one of her feather. With his back paws Tai push the feather up and his front paws tries to grab it. Sora smile as the small digimon played. Tai was too wrapped up in playing; he did not notice the trip.  
  
Meanwhile in the lead van, Yai was asleep on Matt's shoulder. Jen and Davis were asleep in the back seat with Veemon spread across their laps. Izzy look up from his computer and ask Matt, "Why did you ride in this van instead of the one that Sora was in?"  
  
"I never been with anyone so beautiful," Matt said looking at Yai, "Don't get me wrong Sora is beautiful but Yai is more of my type. I knew it would not work between Sora and me. They may not say it but Tai, Sora, Mimi, Kari and TK were change by the Digi-World more than anyone else. They enjoy the adventure and saving others."  
  
Tai stops playing with a feather when the van stops. "Where are we?" Tai asked.  
  
"The drive told us that as we came up here," Sora said. Tai look at the tall red head with understanding missing from his eyes. "We're at an old summer camp," As Sora grab Tai and walk out of the vans. "From what I got, they planed to send all digimon here but they could not control the merging enough. Now they don't know what to do with it."  
  
Soon the digi-heroes were standing in large empty room. It had dark gray floor with light gray wall and steel beams were clearly seeing holding up the roof. Tai found it was hard to stand up on the floor. His paws keep slipping on the floor. Forcing him to repeatedly replant his paws so he could stand up. There was a man telling them what they could do but Tai was busy trying to stand up to listen to everything. Tai watch as the group spilt up. Tai try to run after Gatomon, who was still holding Koromon. After a few successful feet, his front paws slip making Tai's head slammed against the floor. Tai close his eyes as he rolled on to his back. Tai continue to slid on the ground until he felt two soft hands wrap around him. He opens his eyes to see Sora towering over him. Tai smile as Sora joke, "Look like some one can't walk on the floor."  
  
"You try walking on it with fur and no nails," Tai said showing Sora his paws.  
  
Biyomon land on Sora's forearms. She rubs the side of Tai's head with her head and said, "You won't be as cute if have you are bold and had huge claws." Tai enjoys the cuddle. He wonders if it was the body or he just like it.  
  
Sora walks up to Kari and Gatomon. Kari and Gatomon were walking to a patch of flowers. Sora handed Tai to Kari. "Tai, I want you to stay in sight of someone in this place," Kari said as she placed Tai on the grass. Sora, Kari and the digimons walk into the flower patch. Tai had to close his eye so the petals won't hit him in the eyes. All Tai could smell was the countless flowers around him. He tries to listen for the others but all he could hear is the leaves around him stirring around him.  
  
Kari watches as Gatomon giggle while in her arms Koromon went for every flower he could. With out hand Koromon broke almost every flower he pick. They came to the center of the flower patch which was a tall tree with a small area if grass around it. Kari sat on the emerald grass. She looks around. Sora was showing Biyomon a flower. Gatomon was helping Koromon to pick flowers. With her eyes wide she around once more and could not find a brown cat anywhere. "Tai," She calls, "Where are you?" She heard Tai yell back. She looks in the direction of the scream and found a brown tall among the colorful petals. Kari walks over the tail and then lift the body that the tail belongs with. She push the flowers away to see a small cat like digimon looking up at her with brown eyes. Kari smiled that she found Tai but his entire body, from his head down to his toes, was cover by yellow pollen. "Lets get you clean up," Kari said.  
  
While Kari cleans yellow dust from Tai's fur, Koromon was still collecting more flowers. Thanks to Gatomon they where not as bad but they did not look like as if Sora's mother picks them. Biyomon flew up to Koromon. She looks at the flowers in his mouth and yelled, "Why did you need to kill all those flowers." Biyomon flew up to the in-training and started to peck at Koromon heads. Gatomon did her best to protect Koromon as she ran to Kari.  
  
"What's going on here?" Kari asked.  
  
"Koromon is eating flowers," Biyomon said as she looks for her target.  
  
"Have you thought that he was picking them?" Kari asked.  
  
"No," Biyomon said as she landed with her head down, "Sorry Koromon." Then she flew away.  
  
"You're okay, Koromon?" Tai asked as he walks over to his partner.  
  
"I don't like being this small," Koromon said, "Why haven't I digivolve into Agumon yet?"  
  
"Because Tai does not have his digivice," Kari said as she reaches into her pocket and pulled out Tai's digivice. She handed it to Tai and then watch as Koromon digivolve into Agumon. Tai was on his back so he could hold his digivice. Kari took it from him once more. "Agumon, why don't you go play with Veemon?" Kari said. Agumon nodded and ran off.  
  
Gatomon pick up Tai and asked, "Can I take Tai?"  
  
Kari smiled and said, "Sure but he's your responsibility."  
  
"Okay," Gatomon said cheerful.  
  
Mimi was bored. Palmon did not let Mimi more than a foot away from the plant digimon. Palmon went from one digimon to another telling them that what they are doing was dangerous. It gave Mimi time to think about her new body but the question she been asking herself are the ones that take time to answers. What made it worst is that her body wanted to run and play but Palmon would not Mimi do anything but sit and follow her partner. Mimi asked herself if Palmon is thinking that Mimi would get lost. Mimi hate being alone when she was human so there is no way that she going to let herself get lost in a large world.  
  
Mimi was in a new world and she knew it. 'They call the Earth one world but they could not be father from the truth,' Mimi thought, 'Each country, each city is its own world. The earth is one planted with infinite many worlds.' Mimi learned that from the Digi-World and her travel of it or maybe she was just bored and that thought just came to her. Mimi watch as Palmon yelled at Terriermon for making fun of Gomamon. Mimi turns her head to watch Gatomon walk pass with Tai close behind her.  
  
Gatomon stop and look at Mimi. "You look bored, do you want to come?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"I'll need to asked Palmon," Mimi said. Gatomon watches as Mimi walk over to her partner. Soon an argument broke out. Palmon soon gave up and Mimi was on her way with Tai and Gatomon. Mimi never spent time with Gatomon before. Most digi-destined only interact with their partner digimons.  
  
"So Mimi why were you so eager to get away from Palmon?" Tai asked.  
  
"She made me stay with her as she walk from one digimon to another so she could yelled at them for doing something wrong," Mimi said, "Some of the other talk me that Palmon is a great help where they are watching a large group of digimons alone. Now, I know why."  
  
"That's Palmon for you," Gatomon said, "A real mother type. Always trying to care for others."  
  
"I also want some fun," Mimi said, "and most importance I want to know what my new body can do."  
  
"We can help you with that," Tai said.  
  
"But first let find somewhere quite," Gatomon said. Tai and Mimi follow the feline digimon into a large building. "This look just like that large dinning room in Kari's school," Gatomon said as she looks at all the tables.  
  
"That right Mimi's now a digimon," the three digimons turn to see Tentomon, Wormmon, Armadillomon and Hawkmon.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mimi asked.  
  
"We're trying to open the refrigerator," Tentomon said, "You want to help?"  
  
"Maybe later," Gatomon said, "Right now we need to train Mimi here."  
  
"Stay away from the main building," Tentomon said, "That is where Susie and Impmon partner are and Susie want to play mommy."  
  
"Thanks," Gatomon said, "Do you mind if we use this room."  
  
"Good ahead just yell if a human comes in," Tentomon said.  
  
The three digimons walk to the clearest part of the chow hall. "Where do we start?" Mimi asked, "I mean that I have a lot to learn."  
  
"Don't worry," Tai said, "You'll find what you need to know is already in you but how to use it is another thing."  
  
"There you go talking in riddles again," Mimi said. Mimi felt a little hurt by what Tai said. Although she may not be a smart as Izzy or Ken and she may open her mouth before thinking, she tries to be smart. In New York, many saw her as a mindless girl that would not under stand anything that was told to her in big words.  
  
"That the simplest I can explain it before I don't understand," Tai said, "I think you'll understand more as you train."  
  
"Hey Mimi, In coming," Gatomon yelled. Mimi turn to watch the feline digimons throw a tin can at her. Mimi froze as the can flew at her. She watched as leaf that tips a tail slash through the can.  
  
"Thanks who ever did that," Mimi said as she try to get so soap out of her fur.  
  
"You did it," Gatomon said, "It was your Leaf Slash attack."  
  
"Still that was not nice," Mimi said as she stair at the more powerful digimon.  
  
"I need to put you in danger for your instinct to take over and use your attack," Gatomon said, "Now lets move on."  
  
Rika sat in Jeri's arms eating a sandwich. She enjoys the sandwich. "You really like the peanut butter sandwich," Jeri said as she held the sandwich that Rika eating.  
  
"Must be a red digimon thing," Takato said.  
  
Impmon came running up and grab the peanut butter sandwich. Rika jump from Jeri's lab and digivolve into her rookie form. She kick Impmon to the ground.  
  
"Thanks Impmon," Jeri said, "You made Rika digivolve."  
  
Meanwhile, two shadows clime through a window. "Good the bug and the other two digimon are gone," One shadow, "Lets start our plan."  
  
~`~  
  
One of my friends comes up with the ideal of Mimi becoming a digimon. I made it here for Tai to become mega Mimi will become the digimon.  
  
My friend drew a picture of Mimi as a digimon. If you want to see it then E- mail me and I'll send it to you.  
  
Many voted for Takato to become a digimon so I'm going to let you chose if he become a digimon and if so what type of digimon would become.  
  
Also if you want to see any other becomes digimons. Not only digi-hero could become digimons it's up to you. 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 22  
  
Agumon sat next to Veemon. He was moving the tip of his claw in a small pond. He watches the ripples he made in his reflection. His mind swirl like is finger. "Agumon, are you sure you don't want to help me get Gatomon?" Veemon asked as he looks at his friend sunbathing next to him.  
  
Agumon sat up and looks at Veemon and said, "Like I told you before, I'm not going to help you."  
  
"I didn't want to do this but," Veemon said. He calmly took deep breath before he fell to his knees and pleaded, "But you're my best digimon friend you need to help. You know more about Gatomon than any other digimon. If competing with Patamon was hard enough now I'm competing against Tai and he's a cat digimon."  
  
Agumon smiled and ask, "Have you ever ask Tai what he think about Gatomon?" Veemon to his kneels. He started to laugh. With a smile he grab Agumon in a hug before he ran off. "Give him a little hope and he's happy again," Agumon said to the wind. Agumon wish he could say that about himself but in the end does not know.  
  
Meanwhile, two shadows clime through a window. They scan the room. A large with box. A black pot and pan hang from the roof. The timbers and walls were smoke by countless meals but the smells weaken of years of abandonment. "Good the bug and the other two digimon are gone," One shadow, "Lets start our plan."  
  
"Gekomon are sure that their food in that closet?" The smaller shadow.  
  
"As I told you before, Tsunomon," Gekomon said, "This is the only door that I could not open in the entire place. Where else will they keep food? Stand back I'm going to use my Symphony Crusher." The notes hit the door. With a load bang the door fell down. Gekomon look into the closet. The clear shelve were clear of everything but chilled wind. "Empty," He cried.  
  
"Looks like it back to berries," Tsunomon said. He heard some voice so he looks to the doorway. "I think that they heard us."  
  
Gekomon grab Tsunomon and said, "Then lest get out of here." He ran into a large room to see a gatomon and two other digimons. "Wrong room." Gekomon slowly walk back wards to the doors hoping that the digimon will not attack.  
  
"Get them," Tentomon yelled as he, Hawkmon and Armadillomon came from the kitchen. Gekomon smiled and ran from the room only to be chase by Tentomon, Hawkmon and Armadillomon. Gatomon, Tai, and Mimi watch the lizard digimon ran around the room in a panic. He knocks over the tables and any thing else that got in his way.  
  
Gekomon ran from the room. The three digimons case after Gekomon onto a gray floored room. In it Jen and Matt was listening to Yai playing a piano. Gekomon slip on the floor. Try as he could only stop when he hit the wall. Jen and Yai came running up the digimons. Jen pick up Tsunomon. "You're so cute," She said as she gave the in-training digimon a hug. "I'm taking you home with me."  
  
Tsunomon cheered before he looks at Gekomon and said, "I can't leave Gekomon here for weeks together." Gekomon been take care of him ever since he first fell into the pond.  
  
Before anyone could respond the three digimons ran into the room. They slip on the floor and slid at Gekomon. Yai grab Gekomon and lifted him to safety. "Thanks," Gekomon said. Yai carry him over to her piano. "I love music," Gekomon said as he looks at the piano. He rests in Yai lap felling safe for the first time in weeks. "What are you doing in the Digi-World?"  
  
Yai laugh and said, "This is the real world."  
  
Gekomon stood up on Yai's lap, look Yai in the eyes, and asked, "Really?" Yai nodded with a smile.  
  
Tsunomon smiled knowing that he was where digimon try to get and most failed and in a humans arms. A bright light made him close his eyes. Jen smiled at Tsunomon holding a strange device in her hands. "Hi, I'm Jen your new partner."  
  
"And I'm Yai." Yai watches as Gekomon look around eager to find something. "Looking for this?" Yai ask show Gekomon a d-arc. Gekomon smiled as he made himself comfortable in Yai's lap. Yai once again start to play. He got lost in Yai playing.  
  
Gennai watch to landscape rolling past him from his seat in a van. "Are you sure it's a good ideal to have the tamer out of the city. Now that Controlmon is here it is not time to let our guard out," the passenger next to Gennai said.  
  
Gennai smiled and said, "If you leave your guard up to long you'll trap thing in you that will harm you. We'll be to the others soon. Rest."  
  
"I've been getting plenty of that," The passenger said.  
  
"If Controlmon is after what I think he is then we to prepare for the worst," Gennai said. Soon the van stopped. "I get them the group together."  
  
"I must find Rika," the passenger said.  
  
Rika was running to keep of with Jeri as she tries to tag Takato. The three stop when a digimon appear in front of them. "Renamon," Rika yelled. With a smile Rika ran to her partner. Over joy that finally her partner is cured. To Rika it felts just like the time we Renamon return from the Digi-World. Renamon caught Rika in a hug. "Why aren't you weak anymore?"  
  
"Gennai work for day to cure me," Renamon said with a tear, "We want to tell us something very importance." Renamon lead the group to Gennai. She was holding Rika in a hug the short trip. Gennai was standing in front of two Vans. All the digi-heroes and their partner stood around him.  
  
"What is this all about?" Matt asked, "Yai and Jen just got their partner and I was helping them get started."  
  
"Controlmon is up to something I need a group to enter the Digi-World from there to find and stop what ever he's up to," Gennai said, "We've got a portal to the Digi-World ready but we're still working on the way back."  
  
Ryo step up and said, "As leader of the Tamers and since I spent the most time in the Digi-World and I know the most about the tamers. I'll form the team to save the Digi-World."  
  
"Who said you're the leader?" Rika yelled as the fur on her back rose, "I would follow Terriermon before I even think of following you."  
  
"Would you stop cutting down our leader," Kazu said.  
  
"Why can't we all go?" Suzie asked.  
  
"You're too young," Henry said.  
  
Soon every one started to yelling and arguing. "What wrong?" Kari asked  
  
"Sometimes we're the same way," Tai said, "only we don't have fame in our way." Tai jump onto Gennai's shoulder and yelled for quiet. Soon everyone stop yelling at look at Tai. "Thank you," Tai said bowing his head. "Matt you stay here and train Jen and Yai and Ryo since you know the most about Tamers you'll help."  
  
"Then you are going to the Digi-World?" Ryo interrupted. A bit of rage could be heard in his voice. Tai stop and started to think. "Great a we'll be here for years waiting to get an answer." He hated taking orders from some Tai worst of all what he's a small cat.  
  
Tai growl at Ryo and said, "Kari and TK.also Davis and Ken. Jeri, Rika and Takato. And lastly Mimi and me. The rest of you will stay here but for Izzy who will help Gennai with the return trip."  
  
"Who made you the boss?" Ryo asked.  
  
"I've been leading for longer than you," Tai said.  
  
"You're just the best that they had," Ryo said.  
  
"Calm down young ones," Gennai said, "From what I seen that is the best team to handle it. Now anyone that is going get in the vans."  
  
Tai jump from the Gennai and start to clime into the van. Biyomon flew up to Tai. "Good luck," she said as she gave Tai a hug, "And come back to me."  
  
"I'll try," Tai said. He jump onto a chair to watch part of the group get into the van. Some how with every one trying to get the seat they want, Tai ended up on Davis lap. Davis looked down at Tai. Davis ran his hand over Tai's warm, soft fur. Davis still can not believe how sweat a partner digimon can be and how powerful they can become.  
  
Veemon sat next to Davis. Veemon look at Tai as he purred softly to Davis' touch. "Tai," Veemon said. Tai still laying look up at Veemon. "I want to ask you what you think of Gatomon," Veemon whisper.  
  
"She's smart nice and caring," Tai said as Davis continues to stroke his fur.  
  
"No I mean are you attracted to her," Veemon whisper.  
  
Tai look at Veemon before saying, "That's sick." Veemon look at Tai. Veemon could not understand why Tai was acting the way he was.  
  
"What do you mean?" Veemon ask in a whisper.  
  
"I'm cat digimon because of Gatomon's DNA. In other words Gatomon is my sister by blood," Tai said, "And I'm not going to help you get her."  
  
"How did you know I was going to ask you that," Veemon ask.  
  
"Agumon already worn me about you asking me to help you," Tai said. Tai open his mouth and yawn. "For now I want to rest." Tai place his head against Davis arm and closed his eyes. Veemon soon follow Resting his head on Davis side. One by one each human and digimon fell asleep.  
  
Tai woke and stretch the best he could while he was in some ones arms. He looks up to see that he was in TK's arms. The brown feline then looks around the room. There were blinking lights and screens but what got Tai attention were six poles place in a circular patter. At the top of each pole was a box. Tai watch as the test the rotation and tinting of each box. After that Tai heard one say that they were ready to test the beams. When the clam that each beam was on, Tai could not see them but he could feel them. He felt energy before but it was too weak for him to clear identify it.  
  
Tai turn to see Gennai talking. "...so by arranging the six energy beams we cam create a portal to the Digi-World."  
  
"Why can't we use the portal in Guilmon's hut?" Gatomon ask. She did not get most of what Gennai was saying but she understood that it would that them to this world Digi-World.  
  
"After we return the digimons to this world that portal became unstable and shifted position," Yamaki said.  
  
"Why can't we use the portal device that brought us to this world," Ken asked.  
  
"G-ripper mess up the other Digi-World so much that the device thinks the Digi-world is gone," Gennai said.  
  
"Is this portal safe?" Kari asked.  
  
"The only problem we had was the first time the portal open it open somewhere in the city," Gennai said, "We fix it so the portal should be in to center of the gate towers. Lets start."  
  
"Lets take it slow," Yamaki said, "We'll turn one beam on at each time." One by one each Tai felt each beam get turn one. Each time the feeling that Tai got was getting stronger and stronger. When six beams were on a glowing white orb was formed. "The Gateway is working the way we anticipated."  
  
"Before you all go," Gennai said, "We pack you something." He handing the humans packs.  
  
"What are we waiting for," Davis said. He jumps into the portal with Veemon close behind.  
  
"Great I'm stuck with three goggle heads," Rika said.  
  
"I've gotten better," Tai said  
  
Mimi walk up to Rika's other side and said, "Yea now he's part wise one that speaks in riddles."  
  
"Hey," Tai make Mimi giggle as the three enter the portal. Agumon, Palmon and Renamon quickly follow their partner.  
  
"Well Gatomon lets not fall behind," Kari said as she enters the portal. One by one each the group enter the portal. Moments later they were falling. Kari looks up from her crater. "I thought that I was the portal to our Digi-World was painful," she said as clime from the crater.  
  
Tai came running up to Kari. Following him was a ghost fish like creatures. "Kari, get them away," He yelled as he ran around his human sister.  
  
"What are they?" Kari asked as she picks up Tai.  
  
"Their digi-gnomes," Tai said, "They won't leave me alone." Kari swapped at the digi-gnomes but they keep returning to Tai.  
  
"Their very friendly," Takato said.  
  
"Too friendly," Tai said as the digi-gnomes rub Tai's face. He turn to look at Kari with a watering eyes hoping help. Mimi was giggling at Tai situation. She turns to look at a rock. There was something like blond ponytail and some thing black. Quickly they duck behind a rock.  
  
Tai look at the horizon. The digi-gnomes look the same way. An energy way was coming. Tai felt it getting stronger. Soon Kari, Rika and Takato were looking the say way. When the wave passes them, Takato started rub his ears as they twist with pulling and pushing. Takato touch his ears. Slowly they felt more and more alien to him.  
  
~`~  
  
The Review told me that they want Takato as a digimons? I don't know what type so I'm open for Ideals.  
  
Other some Matt/OC and a little Taigermon/Biyomon I still open for pairing. Including other Tai (Taigermon) pairing. I'll let my reader choose. 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 23  
  
Takato was having a hard time walking because his clothes grew bigger around him. His baggy clothes keep getting tangle in the trees that surround them. Jeri look at Takato and his hard time he was having. It was only an hour and Takato lost about a foot. "We may need to let Takato stop and change before we continue," Jeri said.  
  
Kari looks at her brother walking next to her. He was still trying to get away from the digi-gnomes. "What do we do?" She asked.  
  
"Let's stop," Tai said, "But Davis and Ken and search around the area for a village that could tell us anything." Tai watch as they got ready to leave. "And stay away from data stream."  
  
"What's data streams?" Ken asked.  
  
"There glowing columns," Wormmon said, "They can send you anywhere in the Digi-World."  
  
"We better keep from them," Davis said. They faded into the brush.  
  
"Why didn't you send me and Rika? We've been here before," Jeri said.  
  
Tai stop moving letting the digi-gnomes rub their heads on him. Tai said, "You two stay here with Takato, TK will see what food there is around here, and Kari."  
  
"Yes," Kari said.  
  
"You'll help me keep these digi-gnomes away," Tai said. Tai sat looking up at his sister as a digi-gnome rub his left cheek as another rubbing his right ear.  
  
Agumon walk up to Tai and pointed at the digi-gnome rubbing Tai's cheek. "I call that one Jerry," Agumon said.  
  
"And the other is Bob," Patamon said from his nesting place on TK's head.  
  
Rika did not care about anything the others were talking about. She only cares about Takato. She was never good at comforting others. She doses not know where to start so sat next to Takato. She just looks at his eyes trying to read them but all she could see two haft closed eyes. Jeri place Rika onto the Takato's lap. Takato moved his hand onto Rika's head and rubs her head.  
  
Jeri look at Takato. His back was resting on Guilmon curl around him. Takato rub Rika. Jeri has been watching Takato since he first started his change. First he was too busy traveling to think about what was happening to him. Now that they stop, Takato was left free to thinking of what happening to him. Jeri knew placing Rika on Takato's lap would calm him. She walks up to Takato and rub his shoulder.  
  
Takato sat there with his friends around him. He removed one of his hand from Rika and started to rub the back of his shoulder. He felt a bump coming out of it. He try to get ready for this since they told it could happen. He tried to think of what it would be like but he could not understand the calmness. It could be that Rika also change and then she can also return to being human so can he can also return human. At the moment he just want to rest. He closed his eyes and let his weary body to rest.  
  
Davis growls as he travels through the forest. They could not find anything in the thickness of trees around them. It was made worst by a bug stab him leaving a large red bump on the back of his neck. "How do we know we're not walking in circle?" Davis asked.  
  
"Davis calm down," Ken said. Ken never seen Davis so angry. Ken place Tai  
  
The rust hair color digi-destined formed a fist, as did his blue digimon. "Don't tough me," Davis yelled knocking away Ken's hand and finishing with a punch at Ken's face. Davis turns to see his partner standing over an incest digimon. "Com on Veemon lets leave," Davis said making Veemon nod. They walk away only to vanish into the trees. Ken stay on the ground rubbing the small amount of blood coming from his lip.  
  
Tai look at Takato. Now he was about a foot and haft shorter than Jeri. His skin started to get covered by brown scales. Two bulges came from his back. It was clear that they were wings. He was resting on his side to let his tail out. His face was forming a muzzle. His eyes were closed as he calmly sleep.  
  
Tai look into the trees. He could hear someone coming. He could only guess that it was Ken and Davis. Tai watch as Ken came from the forest. Tai look around for the red head. "Where Davis?" Tai asked. Tai was ready to search for his friend.  
  
Ken move to block Tai ways. "Davis got anger and took off," Ken said.  
  
"Me and Patamon will go with Ken to search for Davis," TK said. He made Patamon to become Pegasusmon. "Come on Ken. We'll caught him faster if we fly," TK said as he clime on Pegasusmon.  
  
Mimi watches as the mystical horse flew off. She turns to look into the trees. She saw a black cloth. "Fourth time, I'm tired," Mimi whispers to herself. Mimi jumps to where she last saw the cloth. Kari and Jeri ran after Mimi who jumped into the forest for no reason. They found Mimi sitting on top of a human. She wore a black dress and had blond hair with two pigtails held by black ribbon. Mimi stood on all four on top of the girl. "Who are you," Mimi said as mean as she could.  
  
"Alice," the blond hair girl said.  
  
Jeri picks up Mimi and hold the former human into her arms. "She help Takato and the other to bio-merge in the real world." She shifted Mimi into her left arm as she use her right to help Alice up. "I'm sorry about that she's new to this world. How did you get here?" Jeri asked as Alice dust off her dress.  
  
"I was walking down the street and then I fell into this world," Alice said. Alice walks to the campsite and look at the sleeping group of digimon and changing one. "That must be nice." Looking moving closer.  
  
"What?" Mimi asked from her place in Jeri's arm.  
  
"Having a friend," Alice said.  
  
"You had a friend, Dobermon," Gatomon said.  
  
"He's gone in a painful way," Alice said, "Just like all the others."  
  
"They only way top solve this is to make as many friends as possible," Mimi said, "No way they all can get hurt."  
  
"All will leave me in more pain," Alice said.  
  
"As painful as not having any friends?" Mimi asked, "Just try it."  
  
"I've try other things," Alice said, "so it worth a try."  
  
"Now that we are friend can you carry me a little?" Mimi asked, "My paws are hurting." Mimi jump for Jeri's arm and landed in Alice arms.  
  
"I guess," Alice said. She moved her hand on the mushroom until it came to one of Mimi's ear. She started to rub it. Mimi closed her eyes.  
  
Ken held Pegasusmon as they search for Davis. He sometime the wind would blow his hair into his sight. Wormmon push himself as close to Ken as he could. "Have you seen him?" Ken asked.  
  
"No," TK replied over the wind rushing past them, "and I can't locate his digivice."  
  
"TK, I think we should go back," Pegasusmon said, "I'm getting tire."  
  
"Let's return to the other," TK said, "Davis is better at being in the Digi- World than you or me."  
  
"I hope he's okay," Ken said.  
  
Davis walks up to two large black metal gates. From the shadow came Controlmon's head. He flexed his black wing sending a feather from it. Following him was a Gazimon holding a notepad. Controlmon smiled at the digi-destined and said, "What do you think of my newest servant?"  
  
Gazimon look at Davis and his partner. Their faces were frozen in an emotionless state. They eyes were glass over clear showing the absent of thought. "My lord," Gazimon said, "Are you sure you should bring a human here?"  
  
Controlmon grab the Gazimon's head with his pale hand. "Are you questing me?" He asked as she slowly crushed Gazimon skull.  
  
"No my lord," the Gazimon grunted.  
  
"Too bad I was hoping for a little fun," Controlmon said free the gray rabbit, "They're not threat as long as they are under my dark bolt."  
  
"But I thought when you use your dark bolt on human it only work so long before it need to recharge," Gazimon said fearing to get on his master bad side again.  
  
"True," Controlmon said as he grabs Davis digivice and D-Terminal and place both on his belt. "Place them in one of my guess room. Gazimon grab the mindless body and start walking away. "Did you find the answer to four digimons not born in the Digi-World?"  
  
"No, My Lord," Gazimon said as he faded into the shadow.  
  
"All I need are the four digimons not born in the Digi-World and the treasure I came here for will be my and I can return to my world," Controlmon said.  
  
"Rika, Rika," Rika heard. She rubs her eyes and yawn as she stretched. She look at Jeri and listen, "Good you're awake. Takato is fully change. Why don't you go see him." Rika nodded and look for her friend.  
  
Rika turn to look at a shining brown creature. She watch as the dragon rose from all four to stand like Guilmon and becoming about her high. He extended his wings. On both of them were the hazard sign. His head had a muzzle and He had three short horns continue from his head. Rika tough the skin. It felt warm and soft not metal like it looks. Rika smiled as the dragon tail sway.  
  
"Why do you feel?" Rika asked.  
  
"I don't know.I feel excited.afraid.confused," Takato said look as his new body. "Do you think I can fly?"  
  
Rika grab Takato muzzle and said, "I think that you should be quite until you feel less confused. I'm glad I didn't talk when I was done changing. I would hate sounding like a complete idiot." Rika look at Takato. "Promise to not talk?" She felt Takato nod. "Good," Rika said as she freed Takato muzzle.  
  
Kari handed the bag that Takato was carrying to Alice. "When the others return we can go on our way," Kari said.  
  
"Look there they're come," Jeri said pointing to the sky.  
  
Pegasusmon landed and de-digivolve to Patamon. Tai look at the new comer, and said, "Look like you could not find Davis."  
  
"We could not find his signal from his digivice," Ken said, "I just don't get it. Why he would just go off on his own? The way he left.he was not acting the normally do."  
  
"It may not be him," Tai said.  
  
"You mean some one is controlling them?" Kari asked.  
  
Tai nodded and said, "Controlmon is not called Controlmon because he like that name. The only way he can find out is to find Controlmon."  
  
"Saving a friend is more importance than me learning about my body," Takato said.  
  
"Kari," Tai yelled as he ran to his sister, "They still won't leave me alone."  
  
"They're a third one," Patamon said, "Wormmon do you want to name it?"  
  
"I like Junior," Wormmon said.  
  
"Don't name them they may think that they are welcome to stay," Tai said. Tai ran using the others to evade the digi-gnomes. Shortly after they start to travel once more, Tai fell to the ground. Kari picks up the exhausted feline digimon.  
  
Demidevimon enter a large room. The black marble floor reflected the black columns. At the end the black carpet sat Controlmon. His throne carved from a control tower to be made that to look like spike woven together. Controlmon replace his black robe with armor. Hanging on the side of the throne was a black crossbow. His wing blocked the white light that came through the large windows on ether side of the throne. In his hand were a wineglass filled with a red liquid. "Do you want to see me master?" Demidevimon asked.  
  
"Yes," Controlmon said, "I want you to spread a rumor that by abusing the data of a partner digimon you becomes a partner."  
  
"Is that true?" Demidevimon asked.  
  
"No you Moron!" Controlmon yell throwing the glass at the smaller digimon. "But it make every digimon that want a partner to hunt them down and take the data. We won't need to do anything." The humanoid digimon stood up and look out the window. He looks down to a golden box. "Tell my others servants I'll use the Edta Core on anyone who give the answer to Four digimon not born in the Digi-World."  
  
"Kari why are we going to the where there more digi-gnomes?" Tai asked.  
  
"Davis pick the way," Kari said. They left the jungle to come to a small clearing.  
  
"This is a good place to rest," Davis said.  
  
"But for that small hut," Rika said. They walk closer to the hut. The hut was made from random patter and style. Slowly the door open up..  
  
"Hi-ya," a small white digimon said as large white ears came from his head.  
  
"Calmon," Jeri said with a smile. 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 24  
  
"Jeri," Calumon Joyfully called as he jumps into Jeri's arms. He turn to look at the group that Jeri was with. He used his large ears to glide down to the ground. He skips up to the group. "I see Renamon and Guilmon and a lot of stranger but where is Takato and Rika?"  
  
A red fox and dragon walk up to the small white digimon. "We're here," the red fox said, "and dragon breath next to me is Takato." She pointed at the dragon next to her.  
  
Calumon walk around Rika looking at her. "Did you get a hair cut?" Calumon asked.  
  
"No we change into a digimon," Rika said.  
  
"Now he can all play tag," Calumon cheer.  
  
"Maybe later," Kari said, "We're looking for a village. Do you a way to one?"  
  
"Hu-hon," Calumon said nodding his head yes, "Then we play. There is one just walk up to that pointy thing," Calumon pointed at a mountain.  
  
"Thanks," Kari said.  
  
"Play time," Calumon cheered. He skips up to Guilmon and hop to touch Guilmon. "You're it," Calumon said. Quickly, Guilmon ran after the closest digimon, which happen too be Rika. Rika scream as the much larger digimon ran after her.  
  
"Someone help," Rika yelled as she ran. She hid herself behind Jeri. "Keep him away."  
  
Guilmon angle his head. "I was just playing."  
  
"I don't think that Rika like some one much larger than her chasing her," Jeri said as she picks up Rika. "There are digimons you can tag."  
  
"Okay," Guilmon said happily. He ran up to Renamon and tagged her. "You're it," Guilmon said before running off.  
  
Renamon just stood there watch the red dinosaur run away. Calumon glide onto Renamon shoulder and said, "You need to tag some one."  
  
"Fine," Renamon said. With speed she push Calumon from her shoulder. "You're it," Renamon said before she ran off. Calumon smiled and ran after them.  
  
Kari looks down at Tai. He moved around in Kari's arms trying to get the digi-gnomes to stay away from him. "Tai why don't you play?" Kari said with a smile.  
  
"I don't like tag," Tai said. Tai bat at the digi-gnomes. Kari guess there were six of them they were flying around too much for her to count. "Look like we're camping here. We need to get food, firewood, and the order for night watch."  
  
Rika nodded and walk up to the humans. They were watching the digimon playing. Rika said, "We need some one to get food. Another to get some firewood." Every one just look at Kari waited for her. "Alright TK, Ken and Takato and their digimon will look for food. Jeri and me will look for firewood. Just don't go too far from here." Kari placed Tai on the ground. "Tai you stay here."  
  
"But I can help," Tai said.  
  
Kari lowers herself and said, "Tai until tomorrow you can't digivolve and right now you can walk on all four so you must carry. How much can you carry in it?"  
  
"What can I do here?" Agumon said.  
  
"You both can see if there any wood in this field," Kari said, "Ready Jeri?"  
  
"Let me get Renamon then I'll be ready," Jeri said. She looks down at the small red fox in her arms. "Ready?"  
  
Rika jump to the ground and said, "Tag is dangerous with the dino boy running around."  
  
"I'll just stay here," Alice said. She knew that they forgot about her just like everyone else. Leaving her a few friends and making it worst was that her father moved many time. She striated her dress as she waited for some one to make some worthless job for her.  
  
Kari turns to look at her and said, "You're going to stay here and watch the digimons. I want you to make sure that by brother is safe." Kari took off her bag and said, "You're also in charge of the digimon to make base camp. I want a place to make a fire safely and the sleeping bags need to be order. Tai, Agumon, Mimi and Palmon will listen to you."  
  
Alice watches as the four humans and their digimon walk into the clutter of trees and bushes. She tries to look at the four digimons looking at her. She hated how they were looking at her even if she moved. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked ready to panic from the glares lock on her.  
  
"You're in charge," Tai said, "So we're waiting for you to tell us what to do." Tai knew that the girl in front of him is very shy. She may hate it but he's only going to do anything if she told him to do.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Alice asked.  
  
"Kari told you what she want," Tai said. He smiled at what was happening. Kari is listening to him and she is giving the other order. She ordered Alice to command him.  
  
Alice stops. 'The only way they'll stop looking at me is if I order them to do something,' She thought to herself. She forced herself calm and to remember what Kari told her. It is funny that she always wanted to be like Tai or Kari, out going and now what to do. Alice slowly said, "She told that we'll need is. a fire place.and the sleeping bags out. So should we make the fire place first or sleeping bags? I think the fire place made first so the sleeping bags can be placed around it. Wait, the sleeping bag should be set up first so they are in comfortable areas."  
  
"Just calm down," Tai said, "There are five how about you make two groups."  
  
"Okay," Alice said, "Me, the mouse, and the cat will be one group."  
  
Agumon walk next to the plant digimon and said, "Palmon and me will make the fireplace. It's hard to work with the bags. If it is okay for you Alice."  
  
"That sound good," Alice said. Alice pulled the sleeping bags out. "You know there are more creatures than bags." She looks at the bags. "You know we could just lay them out so we can rest on top." The golden hair girl wait for someone to tell whet is wrong with her plan. She turns to see Mimi and Tai unzipping the bags.  
  
"Alice can you help us?" Mimi asked trying to push the bleeping bag open. They were too large for Mimi to push open. Alice smiled at the digimon buried in the sleeping bag. She slowly opens the sleeping bag. "Thanks," Mimi said, "It's hard to breathe in there. Let get the rest of them." Mimi smiled at the large mat before her. Mimi fell on her side on the mat. "Much better than sleeping on the ground."  
  
Alice sat on the mat and look around. It felt better to sit on it than the most expensive chair. She looks at a small kitten like digimon near her. "You're Tai the leader of the digi-destined?" She asked.  
  
"Yes," Tai said. He walks over to Alice. He looks up at Alice and asked, "What else do you want to ask about?"  
  
"Why didn't you take charge?" Alice asked, "Sorry if I sounded rude. I try not to but sometime I sound difference than way I want."  
  
"I don't mind," Tai said, "I'm sorry that I force you to be the leader. You needed to be forced to think beyond your fear and you did. Look around you see the campsite made."  
  
"How do you lead?" Alice asked.  
  
Tai clime onto Alice's lap and said, "At times it is putting your head before your heart and the other is putting your heart before your head. The hard part is knowing when. I guess that is part luck and part experience."  
  
Kari returns with wood his her hands. She looks at the large mat before her. "Who's ideal is this?" Kari asked.  
  
"Alice," Tai said. He pointed at blond girl.  
  
"Well," Alice stutters, "Since there are more of us than sleeping bags, I thought it would be a better this way."  
  
"That's a good plan," Kari said. She smiled at Tai. "Did you help?"  
  
"The best I could," Tai said. "After all I'm on all four. Agumon can you help with the fire?"  
  
"Sure Tai," Agumon said as he walks to a small ring of rocks. "I finish the fire place by using my pepper breath to burn the grass away. I can't wait for the food."  
  
"Me too," Mimi said. She sat on Alice lap with her mushroom hat was off so Alice could rub her head. She smiled as Alice rubbed rub her in the best place.  
  
"We're back with dinner," TK said, "It mostly berries but it's not like we have not eaten."  
  
"Food is food," Agumon said. "Let cook the meat you got." He happily stab each meat with stick and place them other the fire. "I can't wait."  
  
"Lets play some more tag," Calumon cheered. The digimon return to the game. Tai sat next to Rika as they watch the other digimons run around.  
  
"Don't you want to play?" Rika asked.  
  
"No," Tai said, "No hands to tag the others. Why are you not playing and why us Renamon is?"  
  
"I don't like tag," Rika said as she sat on the ground, "Renamon is playing because it's better training than nothing." She watches as Takato started to flap his wings. "At least Takato is learning to use his body," Rika said. She stood up when she saw Takato falling to the ground from a foot. She only sat back down her she saw that Takato as smiling.  
  
Tai enjoy the look on her face, as she reacted to the events "You like him don't you?" Tai asked. Tai knew she did and he'll have fun with it.  
  
Rika look at the brown cat near her. She readies herself to get into a yelling fit but before she heard the Takato laughing. She forced her rage backs. "Yes," She whispers, "What can you do?"  
  
"I can't do anything for you," Tai said.  
  
An hour, Rika look around her. Her red fur was lit by only the fire. Tai was sleeping on Kari's chest, Gatomon some how push her way under Kari's head, Agumon was sleeping on Kari's leg, and Mimi's head was resting on Tai's body. Takato was sleeping next to Guilmon. Rika sat next to Jeri who was on the first watch. Rika looks at her partner curl up next to her. "Should have save some energy for the watch," Rika said to the fatigue digimon.  
  
"Rika, let Renamon sleep," Jeri said, "Playing with Calumon is tiresome. Beside you want to keep Renamon ready to fight." She watches as Rika shook a little. "Cold?"  
  
"A little," Rika said. Jeri place Rika in her lap. She raps Rika in a hug. Rika look up to the shining stars then she turns to look at Jeri, her partner. She had a hard time understanding how to be a partner to a digimon. The humans help the digimon to digivolve and care for the digimon when they're weak. She never though about the digimon side of the partnership.  
  
Later, Tai felt someone was shaking him. He opens his eyes to a blur of darkness. He could see a white blur on the right side and another blur on the other side. Slowly the blur faded showing Kari and Gatomon. He sat up and rubs his eyes. "What's going on?" Tai asked.  
  
"We have the last watch," Kari said.  
  
"Why did you take the last watch?" Tai asked. "You normally want the first watch." Fully waking himself up.  
  
"Look down," Kari said.  
  
Tai smile as he found himself walking on two paws and cover by white fur. "I'm a tigermon again," Tai cheered.  
  
"I knew you like it," Kari said.  
  
"I thought digivolving would make you leave me alone," Tai said as the digi- gnomes rub his body. "I'm almost ready for the watch but first." Tai walk over to Agumon. "Wake up Agumon. It's our watch. And once everyone is awake we'll traveling to hillside village."  
  
Meanwhile in hillside village, "You a fool to believe that absorbing the data of a partnered digimon," A small digimon said.  
  
"I agree with Palmon," A flower like digimon said, "Betamon you can't always believe all the rumors you hear.  
  
"Palmon, Floramon why do you always go against me," the frog like digimon said, "It's worth a sight. Beside there not a human in this world." 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 25  
  
Tai smiled as the wind blown over his fur. He looks at the others sitting in the shade of the trees. Agumon walk as he scanning area around them. Mimi sat in Alice lap nibbling on some chocolate that Alice had in her back bag. Renamon was in the tree with Rika in her arms. Takato and Guilmon was resting near was Jeri. Ken sat calmly looking into the trees. He was look at his digivice as invisible tears fell on it. TK was walking around in deep thought. Kari and Gatomon were resting in the sun. Tai stood up and walk over to Agumon. Tai stood there silent for a while. "I sorry," Tai said.  
  
"For what," the small dinosaur moved his glazes from the tree to his partner.  
  
Tai grin as he placed his two paws behind his head and stare to the sky. "For not acting as your partner," Tai said, "You know spending more time with Gatomon than you. Ever since I became a digimon I never try to make you digivolve."  
  
"That alright," Agumon said, "I understand after all Gatomon's blood dose run through you. And about digivolving.it's not like I can reach high levels with you in that body and also you need someone else help you to digivolve me. Come on lets see if the others are ready to continue."  
  
Tai ran up to the group. "Come on," Tai yelled. Everyone froze with their eyes lock onto Tai. "Let's get going," Tai said, "Controlmon is not in this world for vacation. We need to get going." One by one each of them got ready to walk to Hillside.  
  
Slowly they came to the village. The roofs were made from sticks and leaves gather from the forest. The walls were made from stone that shin like shiver in the midday sun. A waterfall filled a small lake that the village rests next to. Tai and the others started to clime the dirt road the lead to Hillside. Tai walk onto a bridge and look at the water leaving the pool only to fall once more. Tai turn to follow Karin into the village.  
  
He ran past a jump over s toy agumon to get to Kari's side. Kari looked from the crowd of digimons to her brother. "We better stay together or we may get lost."  
  
Tai nodded before he said, "Lets just find out what we can about Controlmon and get out of here."  
  
"And how do we get them to tell us about him?" Rika asked, "Those that know the most about Controlmon and not the friendliness."  
  
Tai smiled. "You know," Tai said with a grin, "We do have the food. If that don't work then we'll just beat it out of them."  
  
Meanwhile, a betamon carefully watch the group of humans and digimon. He smiled as he follows the group. He looks at each of the partner digimons. He was hoping to find the weakest one. He stops on a brown dragon. He has his target and now he needed to get the dragon away from the others.  
  
A thick green finger ran another a sneaker print in the mud. "Stupid humans leaving and easy trail for me Ogermon, the greatest hunter in this world," A pair of green lips sneer. He uses his large green foot to smash the print as the monster continue his hunt.  
  
Controlmon sat in his black throne. He sent away the last digimon claming to have the answer to "Digimon not born in the Digi-World." Demidevimon flew up to his master. "Master," the small digimon said, "That Digi- destined you control is ready to be questioned."  
  
"Good bring him," Controlmon said, "At least all of this day won't be lost to stupid ideals."  
  
"Keep going Veemon," Davis said the blue digimon on his shoulder. Veemon place his head behind a green curtain. "Well," Davis said.  
  
"Bars just like all the others," Veemon said as he hops from Davis shoulder.  
  
Davis slides down the wall and look around the room. The right side had a king side bed on it and the other side was a couch and TV. "At least we're not in a cell."  
  
"Master want to see you," Demidevimon said as he flew into the room. Veemon charge the evil digimon but stop and walk from the room. Davis tries to yell to his partner but his mouth won't work. Some how his legs work on their own talking him some where. He entered a room to find Controlmon sitting on a throne.  
  
Controlmon smiled as he said, "Welcome, I bet you're wondering why you can't control you body. That is because I control it. I want you to tell me about the gatomon like digimon with brown fur and strips." He pressed a button on his thrown and a 3D image of Tai came up.  
  
"His name is." Davis cover his mouth to keep himself from talking.  
  
"Lower you arms," Controlmon said. Davis lowered his hand to his sides. Controlmon smiled as he walk around the Digi-Destined with a smile he whispers into Davis' ear, "Go now."  
  
Davis once again forced to talk, "His name is Tai. He was human but change into humans."  
  
Controlmon smiled as he said, "How many human change into digimons?"  
  
"Four," Davis said once more.  
  
"Thank you," Controlmon said, "You gave me the answer to digimons not born in the Digi-World."  
  
"Master," Demidevimon said, "Since you promise to use the Edta core on the one who give you the answer. He's not human," Demidevimon said pointed at Davis, "So can you use it on me?"  
  
"We'll see," Controlmon said as he walks away, "I have a plan to make. Go to you room." Davis and Veemon walk back to the room they were held in.  
  
Takato was pushed away from the other by a crowd. He was push into an alleyway. "Well, well, well," Came from behind him, "Look you is here." Takato turn to see a betamon walk to him. "Look who got lost."  
  
Takato ready himself for a fight. His body shack in its fight stance. "What do you want?" He asked.  
  
"You data," the betamon said, "I know you just digivolve so you can't win."  
  
"But I can run," Takato said as he turn to run. Takato ran down the alley trying to get away. His claws click as he ran down the brick road. He turns a corner as he spirited for his life. He could hear laugher behind him. He cried for help but the wall surrounding him muffle his cries.  
  
Kari and the other found a calm place on the shores of the lagoon. Rika raise her ears as she looks around her. She looks around and found a brown dragon missing. She ran around the group hoping to find Takato. Her ears fell to her side. She ran up to Jeri. Rika frankly tip Jeri's leg. Jeri responded quickly by lowing her to one knee. "Takato is missing," Rika said.  
  
Tai ran up to Rika. Looking her into her eyes as he asked, "Did you say Takato is missing?" Rika nodded with out saying a word so her panic will not escape from her. "Okay," Tai said, "Kari, Agumon, Gatomon and me will go ask the digimons around. Rika, you Jeri, and Renamon and Guilmon will try to track him. Ken, you'll watch the path that leads up here. TK you check the out side of the village."  
  
"What about me," Mimi asked.  
  
"You wait here with Alice," Tai said, "We'll meet back here." Mimi watches as everyone walks their own way. After yelling them good luck Mimi move to Alice side.  
  
Meanwhile Takato turn another corner to see three walls. He jumps behind a pile of junk hope that the betamon would leave him the chance to get out of the dead end. The betamon carefully enter the alley. He used up many favors to just lose this chance.  
  
Kari ran after Tai and Gatomon. "Wait up," Kari said.  
  
"But I just heard that some one hunting a partner digimon walk into the alley," Gatomon said, "We need to get to him before he gets to Takato." Tai and Gatomon ran down an alleyway with Kari and Agumon close behind.  
  
Takato pushed himself as close the wall as he could. As the betamon walk closer, Takato raised his head up and spread his wings. "Hazard Burst," Takato said was as the hazard sigh on his wing glowed. He lowered his head releasing a dark red flame at the betamon.  
  
The betamon was pushed back push back by the blast. "So you do have some fight in you," he said, "Good."  
  
Tai and Gatomon ran as fast as they could down another corner. Hoping to get to Takato before anything happen to him.  
  
The betamon ready himself to finish the finally attack but before he could he scream and fell to the ground. Takato look at who save him. "Guilmon!" he cheered.  
  
Meanwhile, Tai and Gatomon were not so lucky. They bother were covered by large rocks that fell on them. An ogremon walks up to the two. "They say partner digimons were powerful," He said, "so you two must not be partner digimon. For I am Ogremon and I seek a challenge. To bad but you're data will help me."  
  
"You leave them alone," Kari yelled with Agumon at her side.  
  
"So there is a human here," Ogremon said, "Prepare to fight and lose you're partner." He raised his club and charges at the two. Agumon ran back at him. Tai scream as his digivice hanging from his collar lit up. A white light came from Tai's digivice to Kari's and lastly to Agumon. A bright light engulfs Agumon and faded leave and Greymon standing there. He lowered his head and charge Ogremon. Greymon forced Ogremon into a building.  
  
Ogremon clime out of the rubble and charges at Greymon. Greymon ran at him but Ogremon jump up and smash Greymon on it head. Greymon skid on the brick roads. Greymon forced himself to his feet and charge Ogremon once more.  
  
As the two digimons fight, Kari ran to Tai and Gatomon. She moved the ruble from the two feline digimons. She look down at the two nothing seam to be wrong but she was not a doctor. Kari grab Tai and Gatomon and ran from the fight. "Go for it Greymon," Kari yelled.  
  
Greymon charge at Ogremon. Just like before Ogremon jump into the air. To Ogremon surprise, the dinosaur stops and raised his head. "Nova Blast," Greymon released a fireball to the green digimon. Ogremon flew in the air as his ate get rip from him. Greymon return to being an agumon.  
  
Agumon ran over to Kari. He look from on Gatomon to Tai. "Are they okay?" He asked.  
  
"They're doing pretty good considering they were buried by a pile of rock," Kari said, "Lets go to the meeting place." They return to find Takato hugging Rika. Rika face clearly shown that she given up braking free. It was more than just Takato grip that held Rika.  
  
Mimi hop from Alice lap and ran up to Kari. "What happen?"  
  
"We were attack," Kari said, "an ogremon a push a pile of rocks on them but luckily Tai was able to make Agumon digivolve before he went unconscious. I think they just nee some time to rest."  
  
TK walk up to Kari and asked, "Do you want me to carry Tai?"  
  
"Thanks," Kari as TK carefully took Tai from her. She look at the brown dragon and the red fox still in his grip. "How did you find Takato?"  
  
Jeri look at Kari an said, "We just follow Guilmon to him. We got to him just in time some digimon wanted his data."  
  
"Why?" Ken asked, "He must have known that we would look for Takato."  
  
"He said he heard a rumor that a digimon can replace a partner digimon if he absorbed the partner digimon's data. He choose Takato because we was the weakest digimon," Renamon said, "I did what Tai recommended.  
  
Controlmon left his palaces ready to travel. "Come Davis let's hunt you're friends. I need them." He turns to his loyalist servant. "Devimon until I return continue to take the lands of this world."  
  
Devimon fell to his knees and said, "As you wish my lord and master."  
  
"Hey boss!" Demidevimon flew up to his master and asked, "What about your promise to use the Edta Core?"  
  
~`~  
  
If your reviewing could you also answer this:  
  
Should Controlmon use the Edta Core? If so on who Davis or Demidevimon or Someone else? 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 26  
  
Rika hid behind a rock. The cold wind played with her fur as she search for the one that was after her. Around her were dunes of snow covered by a gray sky. Her animal prints marked her travels. She wanted someway to cover her prints in the snow but she had not chooses but to continue to run. She searches for the one what was hunting for her. Here ears scan for anything that warn her. He heard the snow crunch behind her. She turns to her side only to get hit. She fell into the soft snow. She felt a liquid roll down her fur.  
  
Takato quickly run up to Rika. "I got you again," Tai said with a smile. "Care for a tenth try?"  
  
"No," Rika said as Takato help her to her feet. "I'm tired of losing."  
  
"Where the others?" Mimi asked.  
  
Patamon lane near Mimi and said, "I saw them a little bit that way." Patamon pointed with his ears soon the digimons ran over the snow until they found their friends were waist deep in the snow.  
  
"What taking you so long?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Unlike you we can't walk on the top of the snow," TK said, "We have to push ourselves through the snow."  
  
"Then where is Tai and Gatomon?" Mimi asked, "I think they would like to play in the snow."  
  
"Think again," Kari said, "Tai and Gatomon are hiding in my bag." Kari took off her backpack and shows it to Mimi. "Remember they don't like the cold," Kari said as two noses calm out of the backpack. They quickly return hiding in the bag.  
  
"Is there something else we can do?" Rika asked, "Having a snow fight is no fun when you don't have a chance to win."  
  
"We still have a chance," Mimi said, "Not a good one but we still have a chance."  
  
"If you want to help then find a place for us to rest," TK said. He watches as the digimons ran away.  
  
"Are you sure that was a good ideal?" Alice asked, "What if they get hurt?"  
  
"Don't worry," TK said, "If we force them to stay near us, they would just get bored. I hope the find a cave where we can get out of the cold."  
  
Takato smiled as he flew. Patamon has been teaching him while the humans and larger digimon pushed through the snow. He lands next to Rika and asked, "Any ideal what a good place to rest is?"  
  
Mimi looks around the hole in the ground. The gray walls were smooth. She said, "In this weather a cave is best but a group of rocks could work."  
  
"There a cave not too far from here," Patamon said hovering over the group, "Lets check it out." Patamon lead them to the cave.  
  
"Wow it's big," Mimi said looking in side. "This could work. Patamon Takato fly to the others and tell them what we found."  
  
Patamon and Takato flew over Rika and Mimi's tracks until the out the rest of the group. "We found a cave big enough for the group."  
  
"Okay," Kari said, "Lead the way." After a short hike, they came to the cave. Kari looks at it. "I think this should work." She and Agumon enter the cave as sat down. "It feels good to be able to sit."  
  
"I agree," Jeri said as she sat next to Kari, "It feels good to get out of the wind."  
  
Kari opens her bag. Inside were Tai and Gatomon next to each other. They shook they hug each other. Kari reaches and rubs them. She pulled them into a hug. "Now that we have sometime, how about we talk about what happen."  
  
"From what we heard, Controlmon is taking over the land on the other side of the mountain," Renamon said, "Thanks for the ideal Tai. It's a lot more fun when we don't bribe them with food."  
  
"So that why we're climbing over this snowfield," TK said.  
  
"Next time how we go around the snow cover area," Tai said as he felt more warmth from Kari's rubs.  
  
"I'm more worried about Davis," Ken said.  
  
Tai look at Ken. "You know we may need to get Davis," Tai said, "After all Ken and Davis have the only mega level digimon."  
  
"What about you, Tai? You became mega before," Kari asked.  
  
"Well," Mimi said scratching the back of her head, "I forgot the paper with the words I need to say."  
  
"Great," Rika said, "We don't have a mega."  
  
"What would happen if we're attack by a powerful digimon?" Alice said.  
  
"I hate to say this but running may be our only choose," TK said.  
  
"Then could we please run some where warmer?" Gatomon asked.  
  
A blast ego through the cave. "Come on out humans," Controlmon said. He stood on the back of a birdramon. The drifting wind tug on Controlmon's cape and his wings under the cape. He eyes black abyss of evil stare at the cave as random snowflakes falls on his pale face. He waited until he saw a brown girl stare up at him. He looks at the little girl holding two felines digimons. "My friend here told me," He said with a sinister smiled as he pointed at Davis. Davis stares at his fellow digi-destined with glowing red eyes. "I know you are there so why don't you come out and say hello." Ex- veemon narrows his radiant crimson eyes as he attack the cave once more.  
  
"Not good," Kari said as she ducks back in. She looks around at the others. "He have Davis working for him. He just staring at me with the red eyes," Kari said as he pulled Tai and Gatomon into a hug, "It as he if had no mind."  
  
"Don't worry," TK said rubbing Kari's shoulder, "He must be under some short of mind control."  
  
"What do we do?" Mimi asked. She looks at the gray walls. Countless newborn cracks don the walls. "I don't think this cave can hold out much longer."  
  
Rika ran from the deeper in the cave. "There is on other way out," She said, "Look like I'm going to digivolve soon."  
  
"What about Ex-veemon?" Wormmon, "How do we win without deleting him?"  
  
Tai walk around the cave trying to warm himself up. He paced the cave rubbing his fore arms. "We need to find a way or get buried," Tai said.  
  
"What's the plan," Kari asked.  
  
"Fight them with as many digimons as we can," Tai said  
  
Rika rolled her eyes and said, "Some plan. I'm sure they'll be studying it for years."  
  
"Got a better one?" Tai asked.  
  
Rika thought for short time before saying, "Should I digivolve?"  
  
Tai look around the cave then smiled. "Takato, Mimi stay here," Tai said. Tai's eyes wonder over the others and said, "They're more digimons in this cave than out there. We could try to tired them out." Tai walk to the entrance of the cave and said, "Gatomon you first. Then, I'll digivolve Agumon and the rest of you we'll join in when you feel it's the best."  
  
"I just hope the fight warms me up," Gatomon said, "or else you'll have a catsicle."  
  
"Two," Tai said.  
  
"Here I go," Gatomon yelled as she ran of the cave. Tai, Kari and Agumon follow her lead. Gatomon look over Ex-veemon. Her sprit was weaken when she failed to see a control collar on the blue digimon. She could not take Ex- veemon head on. Her small body may be fast and graceful, it is not strong. "Tai how about we take the bird?"  
  
"Right," Tai said. He turns to his partner and asked, "Ready to get bigger?"  
  
"Always am," Agumon said, "Agumon digivolve to Greymon." The large Rex releases a battle cry as he stare at the blue dragon. The two charge at each other and grip each other. Ex-veemon bit into Greymon's neck.  
  
"Come Tai," Gatomon said, "It's time we take Controlmon's ride."  
  
Controlmon watch as the two felines ran toward him. He raised his crossbow. He smiled as he sent his energy blast at them. He was enraged as they dodge his attacks. He stops his attacks and look at the small, steaming craters leading to a large rock. "Rise you feather bag," Controlmon yelled as she slammed his feet into the champion bird.  
  
"What do we do now?" Tai asked. He was pressing himself on the rock. He was trying to recover his breath.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Gatomon asked, "You're the leader."  
  
"You've been in more fights," Tai said.  
  
"Okay fine," Gatomon said. She took a quick glance out the safety of the rock. "We need some way to the control collar. Do you think you can grow wings?"  
  
Meanwhile, Jeri watch from the cave. "Why they stop?" Jeri asked.  
  
"They can't reach the birdramon," Rika said, "And their attacks can't reach that far."  
  
"We have digimons that could fly," TK said, "So we need some way to get a clear shot."  
  
As they plan, Kari watches as Greymon and Ex-veemon continues to struggle. Kari covered her eyes when Greymon was slammed into the cliff. Greymon forced Ex-veemon into a tree. Ex-veemon bellow as splitters penetrate his skin. He narrows his red eyes and once again he slammed Greymon into the cliff. Then he drags the dinosaur across the cliff. Greymon screams at the jagged rocks rip his skin. Renamon quickly kick Ex-veemon's head. This gave him the moment Greymon need to force himself from the cliff.  
  
Angemon look down at the birdramon. Controlmon eagerly bombard Tai and Gatomon. "Forgive me Davis for what I'm going to do," Angemon said as he started to dive. He moved his staff horizontal as he fell toward Controlmon and Davis. Both got caught on the staff. All three hurled to the soft snow.  
  
Controlmon stood up the small dent in the snow. He frees his wings send the cape from this black wing. His eyes locked as he reaches for his crossbow. "Crossbow Blaze," He yelled as he releases his attack at Angemon. Angemon flew up to get away from the blast. Controlmon flew after him.  
  
Stingmon evaded fireballs that the birdramon sent at him. Every moment he hovers closer to the control collar. He formed his energy blade after rolling out of the way of a fireball. Stingmon yelled, "Spiking Strike" and stab the black ring. The birdramon's red eyes faded to sky blue.  
  
Ex-Veemon stagger back by Renamon's countless kicks to his head. Greymon turn his head up. Flames escape his mouth as he ready his attack. "Nave Blast." Greymon release his fireball at Ex-veemon. The flaming sphere engulfs Ex-veemon. Veemon fell limply to the ground.  
  
Controlmon and Angemon continue the use attacks at each other but both easily dodge the others. Controlmon landed on the snow. Angemon land as the other ran to him. Kari held Veemon as she stares at Controlmon angrily. Above the group was a birdramon hungry for revenge.  
  
"You're alone," Tai said, "Give yourself up."  
  
"Are you sure?" Controlmon asked with a smiled. He pulled his wings to his back and covers them with his black cloak. "Do you think I would come here with out a way to win?" He shot a blast into the air.  
  
The air filled with cries. Twenty airdramons flew from the gray clouds. Soon, the cave that the digi-heroes were once in crumble under the siege of the airdramon's wing cutter. Then they flew in circles around the digi- heroes. Once and while, they release a cry.  
  
Demidevimon flew to Controlmon and said, "See boss just like you told me to."  
  
"Yes, you did," Controlmon said as he reaches into his armor. "You know you proven to be one of the most loyalty servant," He said. He pulled a sphere about the size of a softball. In the crystal a green mist swirl around in it. Dark green fog worms its way through the other fog. He placed the orb to Demidevimon's head. The rookie started to glow green. The green mass spread and changes. There stood a black dragon. It stood on fours. It spread its long wings. He had a long nose. Horn came out above its gray eyes, then wrap around its head and going strait back for a foot and haft.  
  
"What do you think?" Controlmon said as he rub the new digimon's muzzle, "You just seen the birth of a new species of digimons. I keep Demidevimon from digivolving. I made him digivolve and change him using the Edta Core. Such a great beast. I made it where when this digivolve they become completely loyal to the first creature they see. The perfect steed."  
  
"Why are you telling us all this?" Rika asked.  
  
"The battle's over I won," Controlmon said, "or do you want you friend to be hurt." He points his crossbow at Davis. "Put your digivice in a pile on the ground and back away but Tai, Rika, Mimi, and Takato will come closer." Tai reach up to his collar and remove his digivice from it and place it on the ground and walk closer. The other submits to Conrolmon's order. "Put these four in their own cage," Controlmon pointed at the human that turned into digimons, "the rest in the larger cage."  
  
They started to fly to a tower near a black castle. In the center was a cube stone with four pedestals around it. The airdramons drop the cages on the sand stone towers. Controlmon's steed land on the tower. Controlmon lifted Tai's cage and moved it to a pedestal. He repeated this with each of the humans turn digimons. The pedestals glow and slowly it travel along the stone ground to the cube. The part of cube slowly opens up.  
  
"Soon," Controlmon said as he walk to the cube, "The remaining treasure of this world will be mine."  
  
~`~  
  
What's in the cube that Controlmon would travel to another world for? I know some object in the box but if you want to see anything. Tell.  
  
How are the Digi-heroes going to get free? I still need to come up with that.  
  
As always all every ideal will be welcome. 


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 27  
  
Controlmon slowly walk to the open stone block. The wind pulled on his cape as he pulled out another sphere with green mist. He places it within his armor. His dark lips curl into a smile. "The treasures hidden from g-ripper are now mine," he said a he reaching into the stone coffin. He pulled out golden eggs. "The golden eggs of the sovereigns are mine," He said as he places them near the sphere. He reaches into it once more. "Here is it?" he grunted. "According to the records there is an object in here that can force digimon to digivolve." He steps back from the block as he reaches for his crossbow. "Give it to me," He yelled as he destroyed the block. He kicks the rubble around.  
  
From between the bars, Tai watch Controlmon pick up a stone figure. Tai could not make out the details. Controlmon had a bewilder look as he drop it into a black pouch. Controlmon return to searching the rubble. He eagerly pulls out a wooden box. Tai watch as his captor open the box. "Empty," The evils digimon yell as he throws the bow at Tai's cage. Tai scream as the cage fell off the podium. "Shut up you flee bag," Controlmon yelled. He turns to his swarm of airdramons. "Take them and the rubble back to the castle."  
  
An airdramon flew to Tai cage. It looks at the wooden box. Using its tail, it open Tai's cage but before Tai could get out the airdramon drop the box on him and again lock the cage. Then it grabs the cage and stared to fly off. Tai look at a black castle getting closer. It was built hill cover with dead trees and brown grass. The walls were blacker than any night Tai have seen. They flew to one the six black towers at each corner.  
  
Controlmon step off his black dragon as a devimon walk up to him. "Look like your plan work."  
  
"It did," Controlmon said, "Although I did miss one thing. Send my researcher to find object that a can force digimon to digivolve. I want every that you can get to search for it. This world is big and I miss home."  
  
"What about you guess?" Devimon asked.  
  
"Put them in the special area I made for them," Controlmon said, "Soon they will help us search the world."  
  
A devidramon carry Tai cage over a bridge. Tai look down at the abyss below the bridge. Tai found it hard moving with a box his size sharing his cage. A large door opens. They enter a large room with golden trim. There was a large fireplace with chairs around it. The digimons drop the cage in. Tai scream the he was thrown into the room. The devidramon smile as it closed the door.  
  
The red in Davis' eyes faded away. "Where am I?" Davis asked.  
  
"Davis free us," Kari said.  
  
Davis looks at Kari in a cage. He sadly said, "He got you too." He picks up a set of keys from the ground and unlocks the cage. Kari grabs the key and ran to Tai's cage.  
  
"You're okay?" Kari asked as she gave the keys to TK.  
  
"Fine," Tai said, "I hate that box." Kari grabs the bag. "What are you doing? Leave it lock up" Tai said.  
  
"We don't know what it is," Kari said, "We may need it. Now we need to get out of here."  
  
"Good luck," Davis said, "The windows have bars. The large door is lock and if you could unlock it the bridge is gone. And Controlmon have my digivice."  
  
"He has our too," TK said. He looks at Patamon and said, "As least he can fly to the bridge control."  
  
"And Renamon can do her ninja thing to find the digivice," Veemon said.  
  
"Great plan," Tai said, "but how are we going to unlock the door?"  
  
"That's easy," Davis said, "I do it all the time to my sister room." Davis pushes the door open.  
  
Patamon flew over the void. He looks around and found a lever. Before he could fly to the lever he heard claws typing on the stone floor. "I'll just check up on the humans." A gazimon walk down the hall. He looks from one side of the hall to the other. He could not see anything that did not belong. He walks from the hall. Patamon flew from the doorway leading to the abyss. He wraps his short arms around the lever. He use when wait his little had to force the lever down. He watches as a walkway slowly moved its way to the door.  
  
Renamon watch as Davis opens the door. Renamon nodded and ran across the stone. Not a single sound came from the bridge. It was like Renamon was not touching it. She jumps at the end of the bridge and swiftly moves up the wall. She stops at a small tunnel. As she yelled a stone, she ran her finger on to of the floor of the tunnel. She smiled at the black soot darkening her white fur.  
  
She moves her hand from her face to the one side of the tunnel and quickly moved her other hand to the other side of the tunnel. She forces her upped body into the tunnel and soon she was crawling in it. She crawls in the shadowy tunnel pushing spider webs away when she saw could see them. She continues down the black passage until a bright light forces Renamon to cover her eyes.  
  
When her eyes adapted to the light, she slowly pecks over the side. She looks down to see a large dining hall. There she found hundreds of digimon, mostly champion and rookies. She could see one or two Leomon and a group of renamons. Each digimon ate their food their own way free of any form of control. Renamon look before her. There were narrow wooden beams supporting the roof. Renamon step onto one of the wood rafter.  
  
Renamon carefully walk over the beams. About haft way across, her foot knocks a hammer. Renamon watch as it fell three stories. She watches as a leomon release a battle cry as stood he up. He walks over to another digimon and rams his fist into the digimons. As the dinning room became a large clash, Renamon ran over the beams to another tunnel.  
  
After a short crawl, Renamon found her in a dim room. The room as so filled with control that there was not a crack between them. The only light came from the gap between the wall and the control towers. She slowly moves to the center of room. "So this is the that cause the mess into other room." Renamon turn around and found five renamons. While most had yellow fur, one had blue fur.  
  
The blue fur one walks up. "Such a cute one. Too bad you work for those humans. You could have been my girlfriend," the renamon said in a male voice.  
  
"Too bad you're too weak to be a partner," Renamon said, "Beside I like cute and strong and you are neither."  
  
"How dear you. Shadow Death get her," The leader yelled. On the renamon behind him jump at Renamon. Renamon kick Shadow Death. The blow made Shadow Death to fall away from the rafters. She screams as a control tower's point pierces her back. The limp renamon broke up into hundreds pieces of data. "Well Toots look like you're stronger than you look," the leader said as the three other renamons moved to surround Renamon. "This is where we start our fight."  
  
"Finally," Renamon said as she ready herself for the fight, "I get to delete a digimon that calls me toots."  
  
"Why can't you just give up," The leader said, "After all no female renamon can resist me." He jesters to the humanoid foxes around Renamon. "As you can see it true. Why don't you give up and replace Shadow Death as my first."  
  
"Sorry," Renamon said, "I already like some one. He both cute and strong even the times he acts like a child. You four better run away before you ended up like the first one."  
  
"No one talks to me like that," the leader yelled enrage, "Attack!"  
  
The two renamons on Renamon's sides jump at her. The both ready themselves to kick. Renamon was able to use her fore arms to block on of the kick but the other got her in the back. Renamon fell to the control towers until she was able to wrap her legs around the beam. She was able to clime back to the top of the beam. She ready herself as she search for the four renamons. Two were on the same board she was and the other two were on beams next to her.  
  
The two one the other beams jump at Renamon and like before, they ready themselves to kick Renamon. This time, Renamon grab on of the digimons legs and force her into the other.  
  
"This is all," Renamon said as data particles came up around the renamons standing on the beam, "I had harder fights with my partner." Renamon look at the blue renamon with a smile.  
  
Renamon's last yellow enemy ran at her. Renamon dorp to one hand and swung her leg around. The humanoid fox fell on her side and with a kick to her head she was off the beam.  
  
The blue renamon charge at Renamon. The two started to trade blows. "Why would some one with you're skill work for a human?"  
  
"Unlike you," Renamon said as she blocks the fist and kick coming at her, "I don't work you anyone. She done more for me than anyone in this world."  
  
The blue renamon caught one of Renamon's fist and force it behind her back. "What did she every do for you beside give you orders?" He asked as he got Renamon in a hold that no other renamon every got out of. He smiled at Renamon on her knees.  
  
"She treats me like a sister," Renamon said as she stood up, "Thanks to her my life is better. She shown me the difference between fight for something and protecting." Renamon hook her feet around the blue renamon's blue knees and quickly pulled. The blue renamon fell onto beam braking it. Renamon freed her arm fir the male renamon and kick off him. She barely reach another beam. Using all her straight, Renamon was able to pull herself up. She looks down at the glowing data before she moves to another tunnel.  
  
Renamon look into the new room. It was a narrow room with a few lights and a large window looking into the room Renamon came from. Bellow the window was a control panel. The room was empty until Controlmon walk in with Devimon.  
  
"Sir," Devimon said, "The fight in the mess hall we lost ten gazimons, seven veggiemons, two leomons and five renamons and a few other digimons."  
  
"No matter," Controlmon said, "This world got rebuilt twice. All treasure that is worth anything was in that box." He drop the digivices onto the table.  
  
"What about the object that could make digimons digivolve?" Devimon asked.  
  
Controlmon smiled and he said, "Tell you what I give you this empire and you give me that."  
  
"I would be honor," Devimon said.  
  
"Then come lets giver you a body to reflect you new position," Controlmon said as he led his loyal digimon. Renamon land on the floor. She smiled at the digivice. Even Davis was there. Renamon grab the digivice and rush to rejoin the others.  
  
Jeri look at Rika pacing the room. Jeri look down at Takato. He watches every one of Rika's movements. "Takato we need to talk," Jeri whisper.  
  
"About what?" Takato asked.  
  
"Our relationship," Jeri whisper, "I do care about you." She looks at Kari with Tai, Gatomon and Agumon resting near her. "I guess I care about you like Kari and Tai. I guess we're more like brother and sister. I sure Rika would like to have you comfort her."  
  
Takato nodded and walk to Rika. For a while Takato just sat with his eyes following Rika in her endless loop. Takato could see tears braking through Rika's will. "Hey Rika," Takato said. Rika stop and look at Takato. "I just want to..." Takato stutter, "You look like you need some one to talk to."  
  
"I'm worried about Renamon," Rika said, "The last time she went into anger with out me, she got that virus. What's going to happen this time?"  
  
"I don't know," Takato said, "If you're sorry worry about her then have her train you how to move like her. You are a digimon and you may be able to help her. Beside this time it difference He dose not know that Renamon is out there. Renamon is great at stealth. Remember all the times She scared me and Guilmon?"  
  
Rika smile. "Thanks Takato. Why are you here?"  
  
"It's your human partner's ideal but it was my choice," Takato said trying his best to get his claw behind his head.  
  
A knock came from the door and the door slowly open up. Renamon walk in with all the digi-heroes digivice on her gloves. One by one each of the Dig- hero clam his/her digivice.  
  
"We got the digivices," Davis said, "Now lets get out of here."  
  
"Good luck," Renamon said, "There are too many digimons for us to fight."  
  
~`~  
  
They got their digivice. How are they going to get out with out facing an army?  
  
What out Davis will he and Veemon get control again? Can they be cure?  
  
Soon they're going back to the Digi-destined's world. Some from tamer's world will come but who? 


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 28  
  
Tai sat there listening to the others fight of what to do. He watch as Davis slammed his fist on the table as he yelled at TK. "Stop it," Tai yelled rubbing his ears trying to get rid of ringing cause by Davis. He angry looks at the two. "I was resting until I heard an explosion. Look, we can't stay here," Tai said, "Sure we can digivolve now but what if he takes control of Davis once more?" Tai still sat with his tail wrap around him. "Renamon told us that Controlmon is leaving this world. We need to tell the others."  
  
Davis and TK stop and look at Tai. "See," Davis said, "Tai agree with me. We need to blast our way free."  
  
"No," TK said, "We need to wait for the right moment. Only a fool would try to blast his way out."  
  
"No ones calls me a fool," Davis yelled as he jumps at TK.  
  
Kari walks next to Tai as the two just watches them fight. "What do we do?" Kari asked, "Do we fight or stay here planing?"  
  
Tai look was at his sister and asked, "What do you think?"  
  
"I don't want to stay here any longer than we need to," Kari said, "So I say we should try to sneak out of here."  
  
"I was thinking that every second we're here is a second that we have off our escape," Tai said. Tai watch as TK and Davis punch at each other. As they fought, TK and Davis roll toward Tai. Tai try to jump out of the way but before he could move his tail, TK and Davis rolled onto it. Tai could feel the crushing his tail as they roll closer. Tai scream in a pain as Tai fell onto his back. "Get off," Tai yelled as tails formed in his eyes. Tai franticly kick TK and Davis. Agumon, Gatomon, Mimi ran up to force them off Tai. They could not move the two fighting digi-destined.  
  
"Stop," Kari yelled over all the commotion. TK and Davis froze and look at Kari. "Get off Tai." Look at Kari's face, Davis and TK and quickly move off Tai. Kari scoops up Tai in her arms. "We're leaving. You two can do what you want. If you want to want to fight then you'll be dangerous us sneaking out of her."  
  
Standing in the doorway Renamon look at the group. "I'll lead," Renamon said, "There other Renamons. They'll think I'm one of Controlmon's."  
  
Rika look back and said, "Davis be a dear and lock the door before you leave."  
  
Moment later, the group was walking down a darken hall. Renamon look back at the group. Rika was the closes to her with Jeri near the small red fox. Kari held Tai and Gatomon rested on her shoulder Ken carry Wormmon and Alice was next to him as she carried Mimi. TK and Davis brought up the near. Renamon was amaze at how fast they got over their fight. When Rika or Takato have a fight Ryo, the harsh feeling linger between them for days.  
  
Renamon stop the hall ended at another hall. Renamon stop in the well-lit hall as her eyes wonder from one hall to the other. Then Renamon look down the shadow blanked hall. She looks at her littler partner. She wanted to find a way out or a safe place for Rika. Renamon heard, "Need help." Renamon smiled as she ignored the voice. Once again, "Need help"  
  
This time, Renamon did a quick jump and push herself here the wall meet the floor. "Please do hurt me," Renamon said trying to sound scared, "I'm sorry I'm late. I just digivolve and this blue Renamon was going to show me around but I lost him in the fight in the chow hall and then I was order...to watch the hidden gate." Renamon look at the gray rabbit like digimon.  
  
"Relax," the gazimon said, "I'm not going to report you. The hidden gate is that way." The gazimon pointed down one of the hall.  
  
"Thank," Renamon said trying to sound a relieved as she could, "How can I thank you?" The gazimon blush and look to the roof. As the rabbit like digimon look away, Renamon nodded to Rika. Renamon attention turns back to the still muttering rabbit.  
  
The gazimon look at Renamon and said, "How about a kiss. Just a small one of the check."  
  
"Sure," Renamon said as she stood up, "Just come a little closer." The gazimon walk closer to Renamon. Soon he was between Renamon and Rika.  
  
"Now," Renamon said. Rika hit Gazimon in his back. The Gazimon turn around and look at the small red fox. Behind her, coming out of the shadow drape were other digimons as humans.  
  
"In a time like there is only one thing that can be done," Gazimon said as he lock himself in a fighting pose. With cat like reflexes he fell to his knees pleading, "Don't hurt me please. I'll do anything. Ppplllease I don't want to be deleted."  
  
"We can't have him tell anyone about us escaping," Davis said.  
  
"He gave up," Jeri said with a bit of anger as she moves her face only inches away from Davis, "We can't just delete him."  
  
"She right," The gazimon said, "I know thing. I just got back from the patrolling the forest. I know the path they travel and this forest been my home for years. I can tell you everything I know."  
  
"You going to do better than that," Tai said from Kari's arms, "You're going to show us."  
  
"I guess I can watch him," Alice said, "I don't have a partner. I could at least watch him so you can fight."  
  
"Before we do anything," TK said as he searches his bag. He pulled out a cloth napkin and rope. "Lets make sure he can't hurt you." TK grab the gazimon's paws and force the together. He tied them and handed the rest of the rope cord to Alice. "He runs pull this." Lastly TK move the cloth to the gazimon's mouth.  
  
"Please," The gazimon said already embarrass by the rope around his paws, "You got me tied up. I won't yell or run."  
  
They walk own the hall that the gazimon pointed. They some at a large room. They hid on a landing with a staircase that led to the floor on story down. In it there was a leomon and a few demidevimons. A row of aged columns near each wall held up the roof. The digimons loudly chatter away as they stood near red levers. Beyond them was a passage way cover by a metal gate.  
  
"There is no way to sneak by them. We need to fight our way through," Davis whispers.  
  
TK look at the red head and said, "Davis in case you haven't notice they're standing next to red levers. We don't know what will happen if they pulled them."  
  
"Those levers are use to worn the castle," the gazimon whisper, "one get pull and the entire castle knows you're here."  
  
"So we need to keep them from pulling them," Takato said, "How?"  
  
"We need to fight them all at once," Tai said as he moved his tail. Tai did his best from screaming in pain. With a tear in his eyes he look down at his tail. A small portion of his tail double in thickness.  
  
"Look like you won't be in the fight. We need to get somewhere safe to look at you tail," Gatomon said, "Lets see." Gatomon look over at the digimons guarding the room. "There one champion and six rookie. If we stay in the shadows we could get the drop on them. Former humans will stay with their partner. I'll take the champion. Remember don't let them pull the levers." Gatomon ran down the stairs. She enters the column and slowly she moved from one column's shadow to another until she hid near the champion. They other digimon ran to one of the Rookie digimon. The rest move near the demidevimon of their choosing.  
  
Mimi looks at the demidevimon she was about to fight. She never though she would be in a fight. She took a deep breath hoping she is ready for the fight. She rests in the darkness as she wondering when she should strike. "Hey," Gazimon yelled from the landing, "I got a message."  
  
"What is it?" the leomon called back.  
  
"Now," the gazimon yelled as he duck back behind the railing.  
  
The digimons jump from the shadow. Mimi watches as Palmon wrap her vines around the demidevimon and pulled him to the ground. She look around there she found a demidevimon flying to the lever near her. Wormmon crawl after the ball shape digimon. Mimi took a deep breath and yelled, "Leaf Slash." Mimi watches as the leaf at the tip of her tail slice through the demievimon's wing. The demidevimon scream and fell on the ground. Mimi watches as Wormmon crawl the down digimon. As the two fight, Mimi turn away with a tear in her eye.  
  
Renamon look down at the demidevimon on the ground with Rika standing over him. Renamon smiled at how Rika fought. Rika still had more to learn but she learning fast. Renamon look at Leomon and Gatomon. leomon used his right arm to block Gatomon as he reach for the lever with the other. Renamon ran as fast as she could. Renamon jump and planted her feet on lever keeping the alarm off. She quickly rebound off the wall and kicking the leomon in the head. The humanoid digimon fell off balance for a second but quickly recovered. Renamon quickly jump out of the leomon's swipe at her with his claw. He scream an enrage battle cry and swiped at Renamon. Renamon jump back as tried her diamond storm but this just made the man lion angrier. While leomon attack Renamon like a maniac, Gatomon use the humanoid lion digimon's mane to climbed up to his shoulder. As Gatomon raise her paw above her, sparks start to jump between her steel claws. "Lighting paw," Gatomon yelled as she strikes. Before the leomon knew what happen her broke into particle of data.  
  
After landing on the ground, Gatomon release a smile seeing all the other digimon to been defeated. She watches as those who stade on the land move toward her. Alice pulled the gazimon, who was nibbling on some chocolate.  
  
"Now what," Jeri asked as she check up on Takato and Rika.  
  
"There a manual control on that wall," the gazimon said as he did his best to point with his paws tied and holding chocolate in them.  
  
TK look at the large wheel before him. "Davis help me with it," TK said. TK and Davis walk over to the wheel and struggle to turn it.  
  
While the gate slowly open, Kari, Agumon and Gatomon look at Tai's tail. "I've seen this before," Gatomon said, "Just a broken bone. It should be perfectly fine in a day."  
  
"How do you know it's a broken bone?" Kari asked.  
  
"I had a few," Gatomon said, "Tai if it hurts to do something then don't do it."  
  
"What about a cast?" Kari asked.  
  
"Don't need one those what ever it is," Agumon said.  
  
"Done," TK said as he looks at the gate. Then he turn to their prisoner and asked, "When will this take use?"  
  
"Deep in to forest where the trees cover the sky," the gazimon said, "So bye." The rabbit like digimon try to walk away but Alice firmly held the rope.  
  
"Where do you think you going?" Davis asked.  
  
"Any where but not down that tunnel," gazimon said.  
  
"Do you have a choice?" Davis asked.  
  
"No," The gazimon yelled, "I'm afraid of small places."  
  
"Fine," Mimi said, "Alice can you carry him?"  
  
"I guess," the blond said. Alice picks up the small digimon. At first the gazimon struggle to get free. In the darkness, Alice could the gazimon crying and then he fell motionlessly as he breathe every slowly. The rabbit like digimon cheered when he saw light. His cheer of over come by a beeping that came from Alice's backpack. She places the gazimon on the ground and searched her bag. She pulled out a palmtop. "There a message here. It says that they are a way to get use back to the real world. Once we find an opening we can get out of here."  
  
"Good luck," the gazimon said, "There is not a clearing for miles."  
  
"Calumon," Renamon said.  
  
Rika look at her partner and said, "Yes?"  
  
"They after Calumon," Renamon said, "and they're a clearing there."  
  
"Great over the mountain," Tai said, "I'm alright feeling cold."  
  
"There a tunnel," the gazimon said, "they other gazimon ran that way to get away but it's small."  
  
"Don't worry Gazi," Mimi said rubbing the gazimon's back. "Alice can carry through that one too."  
  
"Can I keep the name?" the Gazimon asked.  
  
"Sure," Mimi said.  
  
They started to travel once more. Mimi walks next to Tai, Kari, and the digimons at the lead. Mimi smiled at Gazi walking next to Alice. Mimi's grind stayed as she looks forward. They came to the cave once more Gazi was resting Alice arms but this time Gazi calmly rest. "Finally we're out," Mimi said liking the sun one her.  
  
"Where do we go now?" Jeri asked.  
  
"Get away," Tai said as three digi-gnomes started to rub him.  
  
Kari looks at Tai running around her legs. "There three so we must not be that far from."  
  
Patamon started to fly. "I'll go up and if I see it I'll guide you." Patamon flew up and yelled, "I see it it's not far. This way."  
  
They came to the field where Calumon was playing with the digi-gnomes. "Hia Hia," Calumon cheered as he skips to the group.  
  
Jeri fell to one of her knee and look at Calumon. With a smiled she said, "Calumon how would you like to come with us to the real world."  
  
"I always wanted to go back," Calumon cheered as he spread his ears and leaps in the air.  
  
As the waited, TK freed Gazi. The freed rabbit like digimon sat next to Alice. "So this is good bye," Alice said.  
  
"I guess," Gazi said, "You know today with went through two small tunnels something I never would do otherwise. Maybe you could help me get over my fear completely."  
  
"I could try but that would mean for you to come to the real world," Alice said, "My father been wanting be to take in a partner." At that word a digi- gnome flew over to them. She created a glowing orb. A gray d-arc fell from it. "Well I guess that it," Alice said as she pulled Gazi into a hug.  
  
Soon a steel ship landed. Takato smiled at how much it look like the first one. The raid was fast and easy. They land in Yamaki's lab. They told of what happen while they were in the Digi-World. They quickly prepared for the digi-destined to return to their world.  
  
Jeri watch as the tamers and digi-destineds said their byes. She turns back to her mother and father. "I know we already agree," her father said, "but are you sure about going?"  
  
"I'm sure," Jeri said, "Someone needs to take care of Takato, Rika, Guilmon and Renamon." Jeri pick up her suitcase. "Beside I'm Rika's partner." Jeri wave with her free hand as she ran o the center of the device that brought the digi-destined to this world.  
  
Gennai look back at his son. "You know Yamaki," He said, "We could work on that ship of your. I want to see my granddaughters more often. Watch over the tamers they'll always need someone to help them." Gennai walk to the center of the large device. "Ready?" Everyone around him nodded.  
  
While they travel, Agumon said, "Looks like it's healing nicely." Gatomon nodded as she look at Tai's tail.  
  
As they examined his tail, Tai just sat looking forward in the strange color tunnel of light. He look down the tunnel to see a bright light. Tai jump to his feet and ran to Gennai. "What that?" Tai asked.  
  
"Not good," Gennai said as he franticly press buttons.  
  
"What is it?" Tai asked once more.  
  
"A bomb," Gennai said, "We can't dodge it."  
  
"We're doom," Joe said.  
  
"No the ship is," Gennai said, "We'll be scatter over our Digi-World." Just then a bright light filled the craft. 


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 29  
  
"What happen?" a feline like digimon with his ears tips by brown fur asked. He sat up and rubbed his face. He felt sore and weak as he tries to wake himself up. Then his eyes started to scan around him. Slowly the green and brown blurs become leaves and branches. From his right, he found a scent that knew of. He rolled onto his four paws and stated to smell the ground as his he searches for the source.  
  
He walks trough a bush and on the other side found Matt on the ground. Tai walk up to the blond human. Tai could not see any part of the human to tell the feline that Matt was alive. Tai place a paw in front of Matt's mouth. Tai smiled as warm air blow onto his paw. "Well Matt, you're alive," Tai said as he move to Matt's arm.  
  
Tai grab human arm and started to pull. Tai grunted as he failed to move to the human. Tai drop Matt's arm and move to Matt's chest. Tai did his best to roll Matt over. Tai release a grunt as he lift Matt's right side six inches. Tai arms weaken and Matt rolled back to where he was rested. Tai walk to Matt's face as he grab his tail near its crown. He rubs Matt nose with the crown of his tail. He waited. He tried again but nothing happen. "But Gatomon can always wake me like that," Tai said. Tai look at Matt's hair and smiled. "Since nothing is going to wake him, I should have some fun." Tai started to rub Matt.  
  
Matt screams, "Leave my hair alone." Matt look down at Tai, who had a huge grin on his face. Matt gave Tai a death stare as he yelled, "I'm going to hurt you." Tai quickly move into the bushes.  
  
Tai ran from Matt as twigs and leaves rush pass him. Tai keep running through bushes and by trees until he stop running in a clearing where a weregarurumon was about to eat a large piece of meat. Matt came running and trip over Tai. Matt stumble toward the large digimons and knocks the weregarurumon's meat into the fire. The weregarurumon release a battle cry and look at the two. "You'll pay for ruining my meal," he grunted with blooded shot eyes, "Human, you'll replace what you destroy and you kitten you're going to become a light show."  
  
"Run," Tai yelled.  
  
Tai and Matt took off. "Tai, why didn't you fight?" Matt ask.  
  
"The portal weaken me a little. Where are we going?" Tai asked as he and Matt as fast as they could.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" Matt asked as he started to breathing deeper.  
  
"You can see your digivice," Tai yelled back as he ran on all four.  
  
"I'm picking up a digivice this way," Matt said of his heavy breathing.  
  
Tai ran pass a bush that hid a cliff. Tai look down at the canyon below him. Far below Tai was a river rush by. "Now what?" Tai asked.  
  
Matt scans the area. In the distance he a small silhouette crossing the canyon. "There," Matt said pointing over a bush. "There something that reach across the river. We can cross there." They ran the direction that Matt pointed. They found the crossing. Over a waterfall, a fallen log that led to a small island and another log lead to the other side of the river.  
  
Tai hope onto the log and quickly cross to the small island. After Tai cross the second log, he looks back at Matt. Matt was crossing the second log. "Come on. What's taking you so long?"  
  
"Some of us are not as nibble as cat," Matt said.  
  
"Found you," the weregarurumon yelled as came from the forest and quickly cross the first log. He slammed his fist into the log. Matt did his best to remain standing on the log but he soon slip. Only by grabbing a small hole in the log was Matt able to keep himself from falling into the waterfall.  
  
"Hold on Matt," Tai yelled as he charges at the weregarurumon. "Element Claw!" Tai yelled. Tai's attack made the weregarurumon to step back.  
  
"Great job," Matt cheered as he climbs onto the log. The weregarurumon growled as he ready himself for battle. "Tai," Matt yelled as his digivice started to glow.  
  
A glow came from Tai as he yelled, "Taigermon digivolve to wolftemon." There stood one all four was a brown fur wolf like creature. He wore a harness that held spike pads of his shoulder and a canon on his back. The two digimons look into each other eyes as mist from waterfall clung to their fur. While the two digimons stared at each other, Matt move as fast as he could to the other side of the log.  
  
The weregarurumon release short grunts. His stomach growled making him release a load roar. "Wold Claw," he yelled. Tai easily jump out of the way. The weregarurumon's claw dug into the ground. A cracks spread over the entire small island.  
  
"Spike Rush," Tai yelled as he sent a spiked shoulder pad into the weregarurumon. The humanoid wolf was knock back into a rock. The rock and the ground that it rested on fell into the river. The weregarurumon stomp back as he cover his tousle that got hit. Then, the wolf man did a spin kick to Tai's head and knocks him to the ground. Tai grunted as more cracks form in the island. The weregarurumon tried to stomp on Tai's head but Tai bit into the foot and his claws rip into the weregarurumon's other leg.  
  
Matt watch as both digimons got back on their feet. As two digimons fought, more of the small island felling to the river. The part of the island that held up the log to over side of the river broke off and that large piece and log fell into river and over the waterfall. Matt watch as the weregarurumon was able to hit Tai with his attack. Tai flew back as he dedigivolve by to his taigermon form. The larger digimon laugh at as he pick him up and throw him at Matt. As the small island fell apart the weregarurumon ran to the log but when he got on it too started to fall into the river. He leaps at Matt.  
  
Matt watch as the beast came out him. Is mind ran with countless thing he could do but he just stood there watch weregarurumon come at him. Suddenly, a shout of "Celestial Arrow." Then an arrow of light stab the humanoid wolf. He fell into the river screaming in pain.  
  
The weregarurumon grabs the remain of the small island and yelled, "Human, I'll get you for this no digimon can stop me." With that he was pulled over the waterfall.  
  
Angewomon fell to her knees as she dedigivolve to Gatomon. "That portal did a number on me," She said.  
  
"Is everyone alright?" Kari asked as she came out of the forest.  
  
"Yea," Tai said, "Just tired and sore."  
  
"Well, you'll be glade that I got e-mail from the others saying their alright," Kari said.  
  
"Lets regroup at our house," Tai said, "Which way?"  
  
"Follow me," Kari said.  
  
"I hope we don't fight again," Gatomon said, "I just want to get home and take a cat nap."  
  
Mimi smiled up to Sora. "Thanks for taking me to Tai and Kari's," Mimi said.  
  
"No problem," Sora said as place Mimi in her backpack, "I want to make sure every one is safe as well."  
  
Sora was let into the apartment be Kari. Sora found Matt watching TV and Tai and Gatomon were asleep on a chair. "This is it," Sora said as she open her backpack and pulled out a drowsy Mimi.  
  
"We were scared in pairs," Kari said, "Their looking for their partner and the others. I was luckily. Gatomon and me were sent to the same place. Tai digivolve to fight a weregarurumon and Gatomon digivolve for us to get the fight sooner. They were worn out by that so we came back here to wait for the others. What about you?"  
  
"Well, Mimi and me got place near a portal, I guess we were lucky." Sora said. She looks at Mimi sitting next to Matt. She had her mushroom hat off and resting her head on Matt's side. She smiled as Matt rub her head. "She'll a little calmer."  
  
"I guess this happen to all the digimons," Kari said as she picks up Tai and Gatomon and moved them to one of the cat tower. "Not much we can do until they are better," Kari said. Then she took off her backpack and open it up. She pulled out a box.  
  
"What's that?" Sora asked.  
  
"I don't know," Kari said, "I got it from the Tamer's Digi-World. I don't know what it is. It's strange it just an empty box but they place in a safe place." Kari places the box on a shelf.  
  
Group by group they enter the Kamiya's apartment. Kari stood before the group and said, "I think we should rest."  
  
Izzy look at his watch. "Look at his date," He said, "We have class tomorrow. I have homework I need to finish."  
  
"I need to all Jill," Joe said, "I'm sure she would like to know what happen."  
  
"If she tells you anything importance tell us," Matt said.  
  
After the digi-destined left, Kari look at Jeri and said, "You can stay here. The digimons can as well. We'll enroll you to school as soon as we could."  
  
"That sound great," Jeri said. Jeri look around the room at the ten digimons and a cat resting in random places. "What about the resting digimons? How are we going to get them all sleep."  
  
"Do worry once they smell food, they'll come running," Kari said, "Then we can talk about that." Kari started to cook. Kari and Jeri made as much food as they could. "Come and get it," Kari called out. Jeri giggle looking at all the digimons standing near already eyeing the food. "Alright," Kari said, "But after wards I want a talk after." The digimon happily ate the food.  
  
Tai finish his food and said, "That's good. So Kari what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"Well," Kari said, "I came up with a start to where everyone going to sleep. I'll sleep in my bed and Jeri gets Tai's. Tai and Gatomon is going to share a cat bed. Miko you and Lopmon will sleep on your hed. Rika, Takato do you mind sharing a bed?"  
  
"No," Rika said as she felt warmth on her checks.  
  
"OK," Kari said, "Renamon, you get the couch and Guilmon, we'll find a mat for you."  
  
"Just for the night," Renamon said, "We need to find a place where we'll be lease noticeable."  
  
"What about Sora's?" Tai asked, "She live in a house and it's near the park. Also Sora's mother knows about digimons."  
  
They watch the TV until the phone rang. "Hello," Kari said into the receiver.  
  
"Kari," Kari mother came from the phone, "I'm calling you to tell you that I have a flight from near by airport. I have two hours so I decided, I would visit for a while."  
  
"That okay," Kari said, "But Tai is out."  
  
"We've been missing each other," her mother said, "Bye."  
  
Kari hung up the phone and said, "My mom his is coming. We need you to hid." Miko and Lopmon ran to Miko's bed and Tai and Gatomon took off their gloves and tail ring. The rest ran into Kari's room. Kari did her best to keep calm while Gatomon and Tai talk about what they would when they play cat.  
  
When the door open up. Gatomon and Tai just show their heads to Kari's mother. He closed the door and went to her knee. "Come here Gato and Junior," she said. As planed Gatomon walk to her with Tai following at a slower pace. Tai's mother let Gatomon and Tai to smell her hand. She slowly moved her hands onto each of the digital feline so she could rub both of them.  
  
"Mom," Kari said as she ran up to her mother. They both grab in a hug.  
  
"I wish I could see Tai," Kari's mother said as she picks up the feline she thinks as Junior. She walks to the couch. She as she rub Tai as she asked, "So what been happening?"  
  
"Not much," Kari said, "They closed school an I was just spending time."  
  
Kari's mother search around the apartment to see many cats toys. "When did all these cat toys come from?" She asked as she pick up the solar ball. Tai eagerly eye it.  
  
"Miko, Gato and...Junior did some modeling," Kari said, "Grandpa gave them to use their photos in his advertisement."  
  
"Well since you don't spend money, I guess it alright," Kari's mothers said dropping the toy on the ground. Tai eagerly jump at it and start to chase it. With a smiled, Kari's mother said, "Look like he likes that one." She looks at Kari and said, "Tell me about what you did with you're time off." Kari did her best to lie. After a while, Kari's mother asked, "Where dose Junior and Gato sleep?"  
  
"On a cat bed in Tai and my room," Kari said.  
  
"Okay," Kari's mother said as she stood up.  
  
"Where you going?" Kari asked.  
  
"To put Gato and Junior to bed."  
  
"I'm sure they sure they can care for themselves," Kari said.  
  
"I don't mind," Kari's mother said as she picks up the sleeping Tai and Gatomon and walk into Tai and Kari's room.  
  
~`~  
  
Don't worry. Kari's is not going to find out about the digimons.  
  
Also I need help with Tai's new digivolution with the other digi-destineds and OTHER Ideals are welcome.  
  
Read A very belated Xmas present for Drager by Vigatus 


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 30  
  
Kari watches as her mother enters the room where the digimons and Jeri hid. Kari waited for her mother to scream but the Kari only hears a tap on the glass. She turns to see Guilmon waving to her. Behind him were the others was all standing on the balcony.  
  
"I can't believe Tai made his bed," Kari's mothers said as she walks into the living room. Those that were on the balcony duck to the area that was hidden by the wall. "Kari," Kari's mother asked, "What are you looking at?"  
  
"I was just...just looking at the night sky," Kari said.  
  
Kari's mother looks out the window at the dim buildings and golden light. "It is a nice night. Lest sit out there for a while." She walks on the balcony.  
  
Kari looks into the hall to see the others in the apartment. "Come on Kari," her mother said.  
  
"Okay," Kari said as she walks into the night wind. She sat on the chair next to her mother. "So any chance of getting a job here?"  
  
Kari watches as her mother look at the ground as she said, "Sorry, all the jobs here are too far below." She pull the younger female into a hug as Kari started to cry. Shortly, Kari's mother looks at her watch. "I need to get going." She ran from the apartment.  
  
"Once again," Kari said, "Their job took them away." She enters the apartment to her room. She picks up Gatomon and Tai walk to the couch in the living room.  
  
Guilmon was about to leave the room when Renamon grab him and said, "She need some room."  
  
In the morning, Kari slowly opens to her eyes. She looks at the clock. "I'm late," Kari said. She carefully moved hoping not top wake up Agumon. On the floor, she steps over Tai and Gatomon to get to her dresser. Then Kari heard behind her, "What going on?"  
  
"Tai," Kari said. She turns to see Tai and Gatomon looking at her. "I'm going to school and I want you two to stay home." Tai and Gatomon nodded. Kari walks to the bathroom with two felines following her. She ready herself and then cook some food. Mimi came out to smile the food. "I need to get the other will be waiting for me. And Mimi make sure Tai an Agumon don't get into something they are not suppose to," Kari said.  
  
"Okay," Mimi said.  
  
"Hey," Tai said.  
  
Kari giggle, "Tai Gatomon make sure Mimi stay out of trouble."  
  
"Sure," Gatomon as Kari walk from the apartment.  
  
The three digimons sat eating when the phones started to ring. Tai look at the phone hanging high above his head. Tai jump up at the phone only to miss it. He try again but had the same result.  
  
Mimi looks at phone. It looks three stories above her head. "I think I'll wake Jeri," She said as she ran off.  
  
Jeri walk up rubbing her eyes and stumbling a little. She picks the phone and said, "Hello." Jeri wait and said, "I'll get him." Jeri place the phone on the counter and pick up Tai. With Tai resting on her left arm, Jeri reach for the phone. She moved the phone and did the best so Tai could talk on the normally.  
  
"Yes," Tai said.  
  
"Tai, Biyomon wants to come over," Sora's mother said.  
  
"I guess that fine," Tai said, "I need something."  
  
"What is it?" Sora's mother asked.  
  
"Well you see we have some digimons and a human that need a place to stay I was hoping if they could stay with you."  
  
"I don't know but I come over with Biyomon and see how many there are."  
  
"Bye," Tai said before he jump to the ground.  
  
After everyone as awaken, there was a knock at the door. Jeri answered it as all the digimon hid. There stood an older woman with Biyomon perch on her shoulder. "Come in," Jeri said move to the side so the lay could walk in. Jeri closed the door after her.  
  
The digimons came from hiding. "Tai," Biyomon cheered as she flew to him.  
  
Sora's mother looks at the group of new digimons and said, "I can see way you want them out of here."  
  
"Yhea," Tai said as Biyomon continue to hug him, "Renamon and Guilmon are too big to hid for long. Since you already know about digimons and you have a house I was hoping you could let them stay with you."  
  
"I'm sure we can help you around the house," Jeri said.  
  
"I guess it alright," Sora's mother said, "But how are we going to get them to my house."  
  
"Renamon can carry Rika and follow you," Tai said, "Takato should fit in a backpack."  
  
"That just leave Guilmon," Agumon said walk up to the red dinosaur.  
  
"I have some empty large boxed and a dolly to move them I could place in a box," Sora's mother said. She walks from the apartment and to her home with Renamon following while jumping from building to building. A little while later, Sora's mother was back and Guilmon was curled up in a large box.  
  
"Could one you leave the sliding door open," Tai said, "We can't open them and Biyomon be forced to stay here until Kari gets home."  
  
"You could come to my home," Sora's mother said.  
  
"I don't know," Tai said.  
  
"Come Tai," Biyomon said, "It's be fun."  
  
"Sorry," Gatomon said, "Kari told us we can't leave so we can't leave."  
  
"Too bad," Biyomon said as she flew to her partner's mother's shoulder.  
  
Tai, Mimi and Gatomon watch as the humans left the apartment. The door click and the three digimons look at each other. "What do we do now?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Lets see," Tai said, "All the doors are lock so we can't leave. We can't open the frige so we can't eat."  
  
"And Kari took my catnip," Gatomon added.  
  
"What do you normally do?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Just find a toy and play or watch TV," Tai said.  
  
Agumon and Palmon stubble to the three digimons. Agumon rub his eyes and return looking at the three digimons. "What did we miss?" Agumon asked.  
  
"Just the others are leaving and Kari went to school," Tai said, "oh and I almost forgot that Kari made us some food."  
  
"I can't believe we slept over food," Agumon said. His feet slide in front of him. He sat on the ground as he looks down. "We're doom."  
  
"Don't worry," Tai said, "There still some food on the table." Agumon stood up and ran to the room follow by Palmon. "Well, how about we find something to do until Kari is back." Mimi an Gatomon nodded and walk out.  
  
Hour's later, The digimons were sitting on the couch watch TV. Kari would be here soon, and the digimons decided to do something calm so if they need to go to the Digi-World then they would be ready. The door open and Kari called out, "I'm home."  
  
"Kari," Gatomon cheered as she ran to her partner. "So what plan for today?"  
  
"There problems with the Digi-World," Kari said, "I came to get you and Tai."  
  
"What about me?" Mimi asked.  
  
"And you and Palmon," Kari said.  
  
"Okay," Tai said, "Lopmon and Miko are sleeping. I think that they could watch the house." Tai look up at Kari. "Are we going to be stuff into a backpack."  
  
"No, we're going to meet the others in the Digi-World," Kari said. Kari led the digimons to the other Digi-destineds. The tamers chose to stay at Sora's. They were resting around as they waited for the last to come.  
  
When they were all there, Izzy started to talk, "Controlmon is not wasting anytime. He set up another of his recruitment bases up."  
  
"So we go in and save all those digimons," Davis said.  
  
"There something else," Izzy said, "Gennai told me of rumors that a city was capture by a small group of digimons."  
  
Tai ran up to the front of the group. "So we'll send a small group to check up on these rumors. Kari, TK, and me will go."  
  
"Are you sure?" Matt asked, "We don't know how many digimons are there."  
  
Tai smiled and said, "We're just going to check to see if the rumors are true. It will be easy for us to sneak in if it was a small group."  
  
"Ken is coming with you," Matt said.  
  
"Okay," Tai said. Tai jump on Nefertimon. They flew off.  
  
"Let get going," Matt said. It was not long before they came to the control tower and the camp. "How do we stop them." He turns to look at Davis whispering Cody. Cody nodded and ran off. "What are you talking?"  
  
"I have a plan," Davis said with a smile. "Digmon is going to take the tower down. Once he dose then we should have no troubles." They waited until the tower started to fall then the digimons digivolve and rush into battle.  
  
Sora watches the fight with Mimi next to her when a red eye gatomon jump at them. The feline knocks nock Sora back. "Leave her alone," Mimi yelled as she ran at the feline. "Gerbomon digivolve to Lolfmon." Standing on all four was a brown wolf. Leaves came from her neck as her tail sway with a glimmering ring. At the end of her tail was a leaf. "Leave her alone," The new creature said.  
  
The gatomon turn around and stare at the newly digivolve champion. The gatomon charge at Mimi. "Leaf pack," Mimi yelled as her leaves collar came from it and they rush at the cat digimon. The gatomon was knock back.  
  
Sora watches as the gatomon jump on Mimi. The two rolled around. Sora found a control collar around the gatomon's neck. Sora grabs a rock and ran up to the Gatomon. She smashes the collar with the rock. The gatomon was too busy to notice. "Sora get back," Mimi said. When Sora was far enough away, Mimi once again released her leaf pack attack. The gatomon was forced back as her collar broke apart.  
  
Sora slow walk up to the moaning digimon. She rolled the digimon. The digimon stop crying and smiled at Sora. "Sora," she cheered as she reaches into her glove and pulled out a paper and pencil, "Can I get your autograph?"  
  
Meanwhile Tai slowly open his eyes and remember the green mist that made the group sleep. Tai look around to see that him and the rest of the digimons were tied up and the humans were being held by digimons. He looks around, to see stone building. The he found a metal fence forming a pen with many rookie digimons  
  
"Greeting, Digi-Destined," a hooded woman said as she walks from on of the stone. A gold lock of hair ran down her face. She looks her captive villainous look on her face. Her violet eyes look at each one. "I was not expecting you so soon." She walks to the pen that held the digimons. "Piety,, If I Known you were coming I would have kept some of the dark digimons to play with your pets."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Kari asked as she struggles with the leomon.  
  
The woman's lips twist into a smile. "Because Lord Controlmon is letting me." She reach into a cage an pulled out a patamon. The pig shapes digimon's eye franticly move but the rest of him remained limp. "Look at this one too scared to move. It makes him weak. What if you removed the fear and all other feelings that are not needed to fight? Then this little," She stop to rub the patamon's chin, "will be string. He won't think just destroy?"  
  
"Why you can't control them?" TK said.  
  
"That is where you're wrong," the woman said, "I found a way to change their instinct to serve us. I'll show you." She walks up to Kari, TK and Ken. "There's a reason the digimons are holding you. So you can easily be place in my darkness chamber." She walks to a steel box. "This will bring out the darkness in you."  
  
Tai watch as his sister and humans drop in the box. Slowly, he felt something build up in him as slowly his thinking fade. He feel asleep as his body glowed. "Taigermon digivolve to Sabretoothtaigermon"  
  
~`~ Readers wanted Tai to dark digivolve  
  
Sabretoothtaigermon is from Vigatus  
  
As for a pairing for Tai at them moment I plan on have him free with moments with both Mimi and Sora. 


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 31  
  
The air pooled thick with soundless fear. There stood a large grey furred beast. The beast shook its head making its mane shuffle. Coming from its mouth were two long teeth. It releases a battle cry that broke the glass of the town. Its pure black eyes scan the over the scared digimons in the pin. It just stood there as the wind through its grey fur. None of the capture digimons dear to move.  
  
"Prefect," The hooded woman said, "I want this one." An ogremon bow and grab a large cannon like object and pointed at motionless sabretoothtaigermon. A red beam came from it and dug into the sabretoothtaigermon's skull. It turns to look at the ogremon. It once again it roar. The woman dove to the ground as an invisible force the ogremon into a building. The air filled with dust as the building fell to ruble. "He's in attack mood retreat," The hood woman said.  
  
As the woman's followers ran away, the large beast continues to destroy them and the buildings. Soon the town filled with a fog made from dust of lost building. One of its attacks knocks over a metal box. Rolling out of it where the three Digi-destineds. They slowly regain the composure.  
  
Kari stood up and ran to her partner. She found Gatomon standing still as if fear took her ability to move. "Gatomon, what happen?" Kari asked. But Gatomon just as the sabretoothtaigermon move toward the pen. "What happen," Kari asked this time rubbing Gatomon's shoulder.  
  
"It's Tai," Gatomon said, "He dark digivolve."  
  
Kari turns to watch as the large digimon randomly attack digimons. She fell to the ground and wrap her arms around her. "My fault," She said as her face fell into her hands. "I made him into a monster," She said while her voice was muffle by her hands and tears.  
  
Agumon watches as the sabertoothtaigermon glowed and vanish. Then he pushes his way through the crowd to find his partner. He found Tai in the arms of a floramon. "He had a ruff time," she said.  
  
"Yhea he did," Agumon said, "I think it's time for him to get home." Agumon pick up Tai and start to walk away.  
  
Later, Mimi looks up at Sora and said, "Thank for caring me to Tai and Kari's."  
  
"Not thing at all," Sora said, "I want to help them with this dark digivolving." Sora looks down at her once human friend. She was a green ball with two charcoal eyes, two green feet, a red beck, and a pink cone with a cark pink spiral around it.  
  
Sora unlock the door and enter the room. What she saw made he stand still trying to regain her breath. Then was Tai playing with Gatomon and having a smile on his face. She watches as the two feline wrestle on the ground with one and other.  
  
Agumon walk from Kari's bedroom. Agumon look at Sora and said, "He took it very well. I think that having me dark digivolve may have helped him get over it very easily. Kari on the other hand his just sitting in there."  
  
"I'll see what I can do," Sora said. Sora enters the room to see Kari in the dim light that came from the window. Sora walks over to Kari. The light flicker off Kari's fresh tears. "Hey Kari," Sora said as she sat down on the desk across from Kari. "You know there a room full of digimons in the other room what want to make said you're alright.  
  
"I just want to be alone," Kari said, "I need time to think."  
  
"What is the worst can happen if you leave if you just look at the digimons?" Sora said.  
  
"Fine," Kari said as she stood up and follow Sora our  
  
Kari slowly peak out of the door. "Kari," Tai cheered as he ran up to her. Kari looks down at the small Kidtymon. Kari broke into crying and slimed the door. "She thanks I'm a monster," Tai said as he built up into a full cry.  
  
"Don't cry," Sora said rubbing Tai, "You didn't do anything."  
  
"She's right," Mimi said rubbing on Tai.  
  
"I'll try again," Sora said. She walks back into room. There she found Kari crying so much that Sora could see the tears falling from her hands. "So what really wrong?" Sora asked as she sat next to Kari.  
  
"How could I've done it?" Kari asked pulling her head from her hands, "How could I made Tai a monster? He must feel horrible."  
  
"I don't think he look happy," Sora said, "You know you made Tai cry?"  
  
"I know doing all that destruction. Being a mindless killer," Kari said.  
  
"No," Sora said, "He's took that part very well considering he must have went through something just like this when he made Agumon dark digivolve. What made him cry is when you look at him and slimed the door crying."  
  
"He doesn't blame me," Kari said.  
  
"Not at all," Sora said, "He thinks you hate him."  
  
"I would never," Kari said, "I'm anger at myself."  
  
"Then tell him," Sora said.  
  
Kari nodded and slowly walks to the door. She places her hand on the doorknob. She was afraid of making Tai that creature. She afraid of losing her sweet brother to that thing. She slowly opens the door. Tai ran up to her. She could see dampness under his eyes. Kari moved her arm to Tai and picks him up. Kari carries Tai into the room. Sora closed the door.  
  
Matt walks to TK's apartment. Matt try to call but no one answer. He worried for TK. He knows how TK gets with evil and darkness. Matt did not know TK would do with his enragement. He found the door and unlocks the door. He found Patamon sitting and looks at the bathroom door. "Matt," Patamon said raising his ears a little, "TK lock himself in and have not come out yet."  
  
"Lets see what is going on," Matt said. He walks over the door and pounded on it. "TK unlock the door now." Matt waited for the door to be unlocked. After a while, he pounded on the door once more. "I would hate to tell mom why the bathroom door been knock down." The door unlocks and opens. Matt look at TK's hand. They were bright red with a little blood coming out of them. Matt grab TK's fore arm and pulled him into bathroom. "I can't believe this," Matt said as he searches for the things that needed to treat his brother. "What were you thinking?" Matt asked.  
  
"I just wanted to get rid of the darkness," TK said, "No matter how hard I rub I could not get rid of it so a rub harder and harder."  
  
"Look like you rub off most off your skin," Matt said as he clear TK wounds. TK started to scream. "You did it to yourself." Matt finished caring for TK hand. "Patamon, Can you come in here."  
  
"Yhea," Patamon said as he flew into the room. He hovers there looking at TK's hands. His mind filled with worry and doubt.  
  
"Patamon," Matt said waking the small digimon, "TK is going to need help for a few days. I have homework I need to do." Matt started to walk from the room only to stoop. "I'll tell the other you won't be helping for a while and if Mom ask tell her that this happen because of the Digi-World." TK nodded.  
  
"Come on TK lets watch TV," Patamon said. The sat on the couch. Patamon keep glancing at TK bandaged "Why did you do it?"  
  
TK look at his hand. He moved his finger only to feel pain. "I just wanted to get rid of the darkness in me. I hate having it in me."  
  
Patamon landed on TK and said, "I'm a little worry for you,"  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Well," Patamon said as he looks at his hands. "I think you have a problem with your anger sometimes."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well you anger blind you to the problems the Black Wargreymon has having. Look at what you did to your hands. You at the pain you put yourself through think about the other what could your anger do to them?"  
  
TK look at his hands wrap in white clothes. "Maybe I do have a problem but I can't stand by and let them hurt others."  
  
"The others don't stand by and let evil have their way and they don't lose control of their anger. What do I do?"  
  
"I don't know but we have a few days to think of something."  
  
Meanwhile Ken sat between Yoli and Davis. He just wanted to sit alone in the darkness but they would not let him. "Are you sure you should be staying?" Ken asked.  
  
"My Mom is happy that there's one less in the house tonight," Yoli said.  
  
"I'm sure my mother I cheering," Davis said, "So what do you want to do?"  
  
"Nothing just sits here," Ken mutter looking at her hand.  
  
Davis looks at Ken and started to say, "That sound."  
  
"Fine," Yoli interrupted.  
  
Kari woke in the morning. She looks down at a white fur digimons. She care fully move Tai to the lower bed. She walks into the living to find the other digimons resting on the couch. Kari quietly got ready for school.  
  
Meanwhile at Sora's, Takato had his claws wrap around Rika's body. "What taking so long?" Rika scowled.  
  
"Sorry, I never done anything like this," Takato said.  
  
"Let me show how it's done," Rika said as she wraps Takato. "I'm going to hurt Jeri for tying our tail together," Rika grunted as reach for the cord. Rika push a little too much on Takato and Takato fell over taking Rika with him. Rika landed on Takato with their lips toughing. Rika quickly got up and did her best to look away.  
  
Takato lay on his back looking at Rika as her tail sway a little. He gave a smile at what he just got from Rika the minutes. "Could we try that again?" Takato asked.  
  
"I guess we could get this cord off us," Rika said.  
  
"I was thinking after the fall," Takato said. Rika turn back with a small smile.  
  
Tai ran down the hall with a soccer ball in his paws. He ran to his goal for a clothe hamper. He easily evaded Mimi. "Agumon, I need a bust," Tai called out. Agumon nod and cup his claws. Tai step onto them and Agumon pushing the feline upwards. Tai flew over Gatomon and landed into the hamper. "I get to you as soon as I get out," Tai said as his back paws got pulled deeper into the hamper. Soon Tai gave into the softness around him and closed his eyes.  
  
Kari walks home alone. TK never shown up in school. Davis and Yoli were helping Ken to get over the other day. She just wanted to go home and relax for the rest of the day. In the apartment she found the digimons calmly watching TV. She changes into her night clothes. She drops her clothes into the hamper. She heard a moan coming from it. She opens it and looks inside to see Tai looking up at her with underwear handing off his ear. "What are you doing in there?" Kari asked as she removed her underwear from Tai.  
  
"We were playing a game and I got stuck," Tai said. He places his head on the Kari shoulder. She could feel Tai furry ear tap the back of Kari's neck.  
  
Meanwhile in a place where evil fill as much as air. A large digimon slowly moved down a hall to made from pain and suffering. "It's just beyond this door," the phantom said. "Trump Sword." He yelled sending a bland into the guard. "The Edta Core is my." 


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 32  
  
"Where is it?" Controlmon yelled as he slammed a devimon's head into the stone podium. "I put you in charge of guarding my back up Edta Core. What happen?" He continues to slammed the digimons head on the stand. He stops and drops the devimon. He turns to a woman with a black hood of her head. She was loyal to him but she was also an ambition. "Demnatra, I have a new subject for you dark digivolution."  
  
"Thank you master," A woman said with a smiled, "I'm eager the test on an ultimate dark digimons."  
  
Controlmon lips twisted into a smile, "Still pouting over losing that one."  
  
Demnatra gave her master an evil glair. "He'll be back and this time he'll bow to us." She walks away with the devimon being drag behind her. The devimon plead for his life. Controlmon enjoy the cries as it slowly faded away.  
  
Controlmon turn to the others digimons. These digimons are the leaders of his raider teams. "Find the Edta Core. Send your raiding team. I don't care what you must do." The digimons bow and walk from the room. "Who every took my Edta Core will pay."  
  
Izzy ran into the Matt's room. "What is it?" Matt asked as he drops a pen.  
  
"There digimons raiding all over the place," Izzy said.  
  
"Contact the older Digi-destined and Cody," Matt said as he got ready. "The rest are resting. Beside we've been their back up enough times."  
  
Sora walks up to Jeri and said, "There digimons on the rampage. We need to get there." Jeri quickly ran off to get Takato and Rika. Jeri untied Rika and Takato's tails. They joined Sora and Biyomon and enter the Digi-World. They found the group. "What do we do?" Sora asked.  
  
"We take care of group one at a time," Matt said.  
  
"How many are there?" Sora asked.  
  
"Five," Izzy said as the group started to move.  
  
In the shadow near the group a pair pf eyes watch the digi-destined run away. "Yes," A wickedness voice said as it green pulled out a green orb and the dark form slowly grew, "Waste your energy on those battles and I'll take my revenge."  
  
Tai stare off into the air. "What up Tai?" Gatomon asked. Tai just stare into the air. Gatomon touch Tai's shoulder. "What is it?" She asked once more.  
  
"We need to go," Tai said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Agumon asked as he walks up to his partner.  
  
Tai turn around to the others. His brown eyes were replaced by gold color ones. "We must go. They need us." He spoke with a calm but strong voice that reaches into Gatomon's soul. "The others are being hunted. We must go."  
  
"Okay," Agumon said.  
  
"Thank you," Tai said as his eyes faded back to brown. Tai look at the two digimons looking at him and asked, "Why are you looking at me?"  
  
"We'll tell you about that late right now we need to get the other and find our friends in the Digi-World," Gatomon said.  
  
"What ever you say," Tai said following the two other digimons.  
  
Later, Matt look at every one resting. All the digimons were in their in- training form or very tired. The only that were not was Rika, Takato and their partners. Matt knew it was time to leave but he wanted the last two raiding groups. Matt stood up and call to the group, "Rest go home."  
  
"What about the other group?" Sora asked, "Or are you going to leave them like you left us while we fought the dark master. You also fought your own friend because you were fooled by a talking tree you just meet."  
  
"You're right I'm a fool," Matt said, "I'm fool for dating a tomboy like you. I found some one else. Can we fight in the Real World?"  
  
"We have friends here," Sora said, "I not going leave them. I'm sure that Tai will agree with me."  
  
"So I'm not going to follow a cat," Matt said.  
  
Cody watch as Sora and Matt continue to fight. He walks up to Izzy and Joe and asked, "Why are they fighting?"  
  
"Reminded me of the way Tai and Matt fought," Joe said.  
  
"They must be fighting to see who's the leader," Izzy said.  
  
"As you can see I don't need Tai," Matt yelled.  
  
"Form what I seen you need Tai more now than any time," Sora yelled with a fist.  
  
"Sora," Biyomon said, "I'm ready to fight. We don't need them."  
  
"Wait," Jeri said, "I'm coming."  
  
"Don't leave," a wickedness tone flooded around them. "I want my revenge. I was so close to wining until that pig digivolve. Now where is the one with the wargreymon? I want him the most."  
  
"He not here," Sora yelled.  
  
"I guess I need to fight you then," Piedmon said coming from the shadow, "But before I do I'm going to show you my new toy."  
  
"Leave it to a jester digimon to clown about fighting," Gomamon said.  
  
"Well here is it," Piedmon said as pulled out a green orb.  
  
"A new nightlight," Veemon said confused.  
  
Piedmon scream in pure anger. "This is the Edta Core," Piedmon yelled, "I show it so you would understand what I'm about to do." He forced the sphere into his head. He look at the digi-destineds with pale green eyes. "Come face Edta Piedmon."  
  
"Go for it Gabumon," Matt yelled. His partner nodded and digivolve to weregarurumon. Weregarurumon charges at Edta Piedmon. The clown digimon change his arm to a snake tail and wrap around the wolf man. The jester digimon laugh as he slammed the digimon into the ground.  
  
"Next," Edta Piedmon said, "Come fight me."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Joe asked as his digivolved digimons rush the mega digimons. "We need help." He watch as Edta Piedmon knock his partner into the ground.  
  
"I'll contact the others," Cody said.  
  
Edta Piedmon laughs as he slammed a giant beetle into the ground. "Now I'll kill you one by one."  
  
"Leave them alone," come from behind Edta Piedmon. The mega turn to look at Kari and the other digimons from her apartment. "I won't let you hurt them," Tai yelled.  
  
"And what are you going to do?" Edta Piedmon asked, "Lick me to death." His arm change into a cannon and slime at Tai and Agumon. Kari, Gatomon and Mimi rush to get their friends free from the slime.  
  
"Hey," Rika yelled as she ran up at Edta Piedmon. The clown digimons laugh as he started to chock the red fox digimon. Renamon ran to save her partner only to get capture too.  
  
"Leave her alone," Takato yelled. He started to glow as well as his partner. "Takatomon..."  
  
"Guilmon..."  
  
They spoke at the same time, "DNA Biomerge to Gallantmon." The grand knight looks at the evil clown. "Drop them."  
  
"You want them," Edta Piedmon said with a wicked tone, "Fly to them." He throws both digimons. Gallantmon flew off to save the two fox digimons.  
  
"That was a dirty trick," Mimi yelled.  
  
"Yhea, only some one weak would do that," Biyomon yelled.  
  
"That right," Sora yelled, "a weak coward would do that."  
  
Edta Piedmon faded to an evil look as he yelled, "I'm going to hurt you for calling me those lies." He grab Mimi and throw her at Sora and Biyomon. "For that you three will be the first to die."  
  
"Leave them alone," Tai yelled as his body started to glow. Next to him, Agumon felt energy coming from Tai. Agumon gave into Tai's will. "Taigermon..."  
  
"Agumon..."  
  
Like before they spoke in the same voice, "DNA Biomerge to Knightgermon." There a humanoid tiger stare at On his back was Wargreymon's shield. He wore armor that copy Wargreymon all over his body even his tail.  
  
The new digimon ran at the clown digimon. Edta Piedmon once again change his arm to the slimed gun but the digimons easily doge the capturing slimed. Knightgermon kick the Edta Piedmon in the chest.  
  
Gallantmon land with Rika and Renamon on his shoulder. Knightgermon land next to Gallantmon. "I'm glade that I'm not the only knight," Gallantmon said.  
  
"How can he do this?" Knightgermon asked.  
  
"He places the Edta Core into his head," Gallantmon said.  
  
"We're going to need to reformat him," Knightgermon said, "Ready?"  
  
"If you can give me a shoot that would help," Gallantmon said.  
  
"Sure," Knightgermon said. He ran off and then ran at Edta Piedmon.  
  
Edta Piedmon laughs as he jumps back. "You think I would fall for that," he said, "One attack while the other attacks me. Too bad it won't work." Eyes ooze from his shoulder. The red eyes blink at they look at Gallantmon. Shafts made them higher than his head.  
  
Knightgermon jump back to Gallantmon. "New plan," Knightgermon said. He watches as Edta Piedmon shot slime at the other digimons. "Follow me." Knightgermon said as he ran off with Gallantmon behind him. Both mega started to attack Edta Piedmon as fast as they could. Edta Piedmon easily doge the attacks but the attacks force him step back until he step on to his own slime.  
  
"Now," Gallantmon yelled. He moves his shield to face Edta Piedmon. "Shield of the Just."  
  
Knightgermon jump into the air. Clamp his hand above his head and yelled, "Courage Forge." A large orange sword formed in his hands. Edta Piedmon scream as the attack rip into him.  
  
Both Knightgermon and Gallantmon return to their two digimons hafts. The Digi-destineds ran up to the four digimons. Rika ran up to Takato and grab him in a hug.  
  
"See," Gomamon said looking at Gabumon, "I told you Takato and Rika like each other so pay up right now."  
  
"Man, Rika," Gabumon said, "Why can't you like Ryo?"  
  
"No way," Rika said, "Ryo is already in love...with himself. Beside Takato is cute and stronger than Ryo."  
  
"Hello Young ones," Gennai called, "I was following signal from the Edta Core here. Do you have it?"  
  
Izzy look around. He could not find it. "Piedmon merge with the Edta Core and Knightgermon and Gallantmon defeated him. He must have been reformatted with it."  
  
"No," Gennai said, "It reformatted just not with Piedmon. We need to get the Edta Core before Controlmon dose. I need it to get the humans turn digimon can become humans again."  
  
"Then we can go home?" Jeri asked.  
  
"I sorry, little one," Gennai said with a sad tone, "The gateway to you world is too unstable to be used. I'm working on a way to get there but I'm not having any luck. For now get so rest. My network will search for the Edta Core."  
  
Sora walk away next to Tai. "Tai," Sora said getting Tai's attention, "I want to thank you for saving us."  
  
"That my boyfriend," Biyomon said as she grab Tai in a hug. She look over to see Mimi hugging Tai as well. "Let go of my boyfriend."  
  
"No," Mimi said, "And He's not you boyfriend. You may have gone on a date with him but you only went on one date."  
  
"Calm down, Biyomon," Sora said as she lower herself to pick up Tai.  
  
"Now you trying to steal my boyfriend, my partner," Biyomon said.  
  
"I was not trying to take Tai. I just want to carry him," Sora said, "If anyone is stealing Tai Kari is."  
  
Biyomon look over at Kari with Agumon, Gatomon, and Tai walking away. "Hey, Where are you taking my boyfriend?"  
  
"To home," Kari said, "Come on Mimi."  
  
"What," Biyomon yelled, "She get to be alone with my boyfriend."  
  
Sora grabs her partner and said, "Come on. Let go home too."

  
  
Dose anyone wants me the answer reviews at the end of the chapter? 


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 33  
  
Kari woke and looks at the clock. 'An hour before school,' She thought, 'Going to bed early dose make you wake early.' She clime from her bed onto the ground. She found Tai and Gatomon's pet bed were empty and so was the lower bunk. She took the moment to change into some clothes. She walk into the living room TV was on and the digimons asleep in a pile on the couch. She walks over and turned off the TV. "This is great," Kari wisher, "I get to cook myself a good breakfast and not a rush one." She was about to enter the kitchen when a knock came from the door.  
  
She walk over to the door. There stood Davis with a bag over his back. "Davis," Kari said, "What are you doing here this early?"  
  
"I'm always up the time," Davis said as he slips the bag of this back. "I'm here because my mom have the day off and I don't want her to find Demiveemon. Could he stay here? He's going to be asleep when you go to school so he may need something after school"  
  
"It alright I have live with Gatomon for just as long as you have with Demiveemon and I was a digi-destined longer than you," Kari said, "I think I know how to deal with a digimon. Just place him on the couch. Be careful not to wake the others."  
  
Kari walks back to the kitchen when the knocks came from the door. She opens to see Sora with a large backpack. "Hey Sora, why are you here?" Kari asked.  
  
"My Mom and Dad talk and they agree that as long as I keep up with school," Sora said, "I'm here to drop off Palmon and then I'm stay to help Tai with all the school he miss."  
  
"Thanks," Kari said with a bow, "Place her with the other digimons on the couch. While you're here keep an eye of the others." Sora nodded as walk off. Davis sidesteps to let Sora to pass. "Back to making my breakfast." Once again, the door rang. Kari grunted as she walks to the door.  
  
She open the door to see Matt. "Hello Kari," He said, "Gabumon working on something to get Palmon to fall at her feet."  
  
"On the couch," Kari said, "don't wake to others." Kari walks to the kitchen. In the room, Davis as sipping some milk while Sora had some Tea. Matt walks into the room.  
  
"So Matt, here to get leadership lesson from Tai?" Sora asked.  
  
"I don't need lesson to be a leader," Matt said as he started to make coffee, "I'm a good leader right now. I took out that one camp where they been forcing the digimons to run that deadly track."  
  
"After Tai told you how," Sora said, "I don't know how good of a leader you are."  
  
"I'm a great leader," Matt said, "I'm much better than Tai. He's too careless."  
  
"You're too careful," Sora said, "and Tai dose not some one to hold his hand."  
  
"If you have not notice Tai care more about play with his cat toys than leading," Matt said, "It's time I took his place since he's unable to lead."  
  
"How dear you," Sora said trying her best not to yell and wake the digimons, "What right d you have to say that?"  
  
Matt smile as he took in some coffee. "I'm the leader of my band and look at how well it been doing. I won't force us into fights we barely win. I'm not the fool who dose not care about others."  
  
Kari walks over to Matt and slaps him. "Don't you dear," Kari said with a enrage tone, "Tai done so much for us. Tai has been fighting so he can't command us during battle so he been trying to get some one to lead while he fight. Don't you dear think you can replace him you can't so don't try."  
  
"We'll see what the others think," Matt said as he stood up to leave the room.  
  
"What with all the yelling?" Tai asked. His eyes were half closed.  
  
"We'll tell you later," Sora said, "Kari when dose you school start?"  
  
"Soon," Kari said as she ran off follow by Davis.  
  
"What with all the noise?" Gatomon asked as she walks into the kitchen with the other digimons behind her.  
  
"Sorry if we woke you?" Sora said.  
  
"Don't be," Mimi said, "Agumon fell off the couch taking the rest of us with him."  
  
"Why where there yelling?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Sora said.  
  
"Why are you not going to school?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Mom letting me stay here," Sora said.  
  
"Since you're her then can you make something to eat?" Agumon asked.  
  
"I'll help," Mimi said.  
  
"Be careful that your tail doesn't catch on fire," Agumon said.  
  
"That could not happen," Mimi said as she grabs her tail, "Could it?"  
  
"Tai's did," Gatomon said.  
  
"It did," Palmon said, "Maybe you shouldn't cook Mimi."  
  
"I want to help," Mimi said as she walks up to her partner. The human turn digimon had to look up to look into Palmon's eyes.  
  
"And I don't want you to get hurt," Palmon said.  
  
"I'll be fine," Mimi said, "I don't need you to watch me."  
  
"Calm down both of you," Tai said as he walk up to him with a small apron. "Like we said my tail caught fire so we now how to handle it." He place the apron over Mimi's head and then tie it around her tail. "That should keep your tail safe."  
  
"Thanks," Mimi said. She turn to Sora. "I'm ready to help." Sora nodded and pick up the small digimon.  
  
Palmon watch as Mimi look down at them/ "Mimi what are you thinking?" Palmon asked, "Get to the wall so you won't fall."  
  
"I'll be fine," Mimi said.  
  
"Come on Demiveemon, Lets watch some TV," Agumon said to the same digimon on his head.  
  
"Come on Gatomon, Let's join them," Tai said.  
  
"Palmon I need to talk to you," Gabumon said, "Alone."  
  
"What if Mimi gets hurt?" Palmon asked, "I need to watch her."  
  
"I can take care of myself," Mimi said, "Gabumon you can drag her away." Gabumon nodded and walk away with Palmon in his arms.  
  
"Let me go," Palmon yelled as Gabumon drag her way. She struggles to get free as they enter Kari and Tai's room. "Fine," Palmon said dropping her arms, "What is it that you need me alone?"  
  
Gabumon took a deep breath before he spoke. "Roses are red, Violates are nice." He stops and pulled out a notebook and read from it, "and you're cute."  
  
"That's it," Palmon yelled as she slammed Gabumon's face into the ground, "Do you know what could happen to Mimi while you drag me here?" Palmon storm off.  
  
"Well," Gabumon told himself as he recovers, "The first try failed but there is always next time." He walks from the room thinking out load, "Flowers or something."  
  
Meanwhile Tai and Gatomon watch as Demiveemon and Agumon fight for the control of the remote. They move their heads to keep the two digimons in view as they rolled around the room.  
  
"Breakfast's ready," Mimi yelled running into the room. The digimon look at Mimi for a few seconds before running to the table.  
  
Sora was glad that she held Mimi long enough to get the table set up. Sora found it hard to set the table with Mimi struggling to get free. She wants to tell the others sooner so she could eat sooner. Sora looks at the group of digimons who ran to take a seat. Each digimon ate the best way they could. Demiveemon was using just his mouth while Mimi try to use a fork but she could not hold it in her paw so she use her free paw to scoop up food and the fork to defend her food from Agumon's claw.  
  
After they were done eating Sora scoop up Mimi and Tai and took them to Tai's room. "Why are we here?" Mimi asked as Sora place her on the floor.  
  
"I'm going to help you keep up with your classes," Sora said before she left to get her books. She return with her bag and closed the door. She sat on the floor to feel two furry body climes onto her lap. She pulled out her math book and started to tell Tai and Mimi about it. She started to read it.  
  
"Sora!" Mimi yelled, "Tai took my hat."  
  
"She took my tail ring," Tai responded.  
  
Sora looks down at the two. In Tai paws was Mimi's mushroom hat and Tai's tail ring was on Mimi's ring. "Give back what's not your," Sora said.  
  
"I just want to see what it look like on me," Mimi said taking off the tail ring. She put on her mushroom hat and asked, "Can we go play?"  
  
Sora moans at the first of many frustrating moments. Sora was happy that Tai and Mimi learn fast. Sora could not handle more of Mimi and Tai brakes. If it was not one taking something from the other or messing with the other they ask questions that were not importance. Right now Tai was chasing Mimi around the room as Sora place her books into her bag.  
  
"It's over?" Mimi asked. She stops only to have Tai run into her.  
  
"It's done," Sora said looking down at the small pile of digimons. "I'm going to the Digi-World to see what I can do. Care to join me?"  
  
"Yes," Tai said getting off Mimi, "But what about Biyomon. Who's going to protect you?"  
  
"I was hoping you two were going to," Sora said, "Now you two get you digimons. I'll call my home and then get the computer running." Sora followed the two digimons from the room. Soon Tai and Mimi return with Agumon, Palmon.  
  
"Don't forget about us," Lopmon yelled running into the room with Miko.  
  
"Okay," Sora said. Moments later, Sora was in the Digi-World with Miko on her with the digimons looking at her. Jeri smiled as she walks up to the Sora and helps her up. "It's not bad when you're the only human," Sora said as she got to her feet. "I'm glade we plan to meet near a portal. Let's find Gennai."  
  
"You do not need to," Gennai said, "I got an e-mail from Izzy."  
  
"How?" Sora asked.  
  
"I call Izzy," Jeri said, "and told him what you were going to do. It was Renamon's ideal."  
  
"I hate pointless searching," the fox digimon said.  
  
"We are searching for the Edta Core. I also have some friends slowing down Controlmon and the others that want it," Gennai said.  
  
"There others searching," Sora said.  
  
Gennai nodded, "Of course a prize as great as the Edta Core many wants it. The best thing you can do is rest."  
  
Takato flew up to Gennai. "How did Guilmon and me bio-merge?"  
  
"I do not know," Gennai said, "It must be great feeling that let you do so but I never heard of bio-merging until I came to your world."  
  
"How did Piedmon come back?" Tai asked.  
  
"Magnaangemon's Gate of Destiny does not kill just set him to where he need to be," Gennai said, "Now go home. You must rest now. There will be battles we need you for."  
  
"I'm not leaving until I help," Sora said  
  
"Very well," Gennai said, "Just take out one of Controlmon's search party."  
  
"That it," Sora said  
  
"With one less of some one else looking for it. We have a better chance to find the Edta Core before others."  
  
"Come on Sora," Tai said, "It's better than staying home." Sora nodded and Gennai lead the group.  
  
"It's a group of Gazimon," Gennai said.  
  
"This should not be too hard," Renamon said.  
  
"That's the point," Gennai said, "My order needs to get over the wounds and get to there feet once more and you need to rest."  
  
"At least Mimi, Rika and Takato will get some battle experience," Tai said.  
  
"What about you?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I fought more times than you," Tai said.  
  
They came up to the gazimons. Most were just resting on the ground but two were on look out. The group hid in bushes that move under the breath.  
  
"Lets go fight," Biyomon said.  
  
"Wait," Tai said.  
  
"But that what we did with Matt," Biyomon said.  
  
"It's better if you surrounded the group," Tai said, "Renamon and I will attack. That should be able to create confusion."  
  
"Much better plan than we had yesterday," Renamon said, "It's always more fun to trick them then beat them."  
  
Tai and Renamon clime into the trees and the other ran off. With a nod, Tai and Renamon drop from the tree. The other digimons ran into the fight. Tai just finish force his fourth one to the ground when saw three running away. Tai chase them to a cliff.  
  
"Now what?" one of the gazimon asked, "He's behind us"  
  
"I say there only one thing to do," another said. They turn around to look at Tai. The three gazimons fell to their knees. "Please don't hurt us. If you let us live then we'll serve you."  
  
"Promise not to work for Controlmon and I'll let you live," Tai said.  
  
"We do," One said as the other two nodded.  
  
"You may go," Tai said.  
  
Mimi smiled over the ones that she took down. She look at the Tai and ran to him. Sora and Biyomon joined her. "Tai why did you run off?" Mimi asked. She look behind the feline to see three digimons flowing him. "Why are they here?"  
  
"He's our master," one of the gazimon said, "And he's a partner digimon that so cool."  
  
"Lets go home," Sora said.  
  
Kari walk home. She read the e-mail that Sora set her. She was happy that everyone was safe but her day was just long. TK and Davis got her in trouble and she had to stay after then she had to talk to Tai's soccer coach why Tai could not go on the soccer training camp. Right now she just want to rest. She open the door into apartment and walk to her room to drop her bag. She stop in her room and look at the three gazimons in her room. "Why are they in here?" Kari asked.  
  
"They're Tai's servants," Gatomon said.  
  
"They won't leave me alone," Tai cried, "I told them to leave me alone but they keep following." Tai stop when a knock came from the door.  
  
"I'll be back," Kari said. She walks from the room to the front door to find her mom standing there.  
  
Kari soon found her in her mother hugs. "I miss you," She said with tears, "My boss is let me a few days off so I'm here."  
  
takuya – My friend, Demino, made the picture. He also have drawn Mimi in- training form, Champion and Ultimate  
  
Dragi – Thanks I try to update as fast as I can but not at the cost of the story.  
  
Fruitloop Trooper – I hope I explained how Piedmon came back.  
  
star's dreams – For the digi-destineds the leader is the one they follow normally that's Tai but he's been taking a lower role because a fighter can only see battle only those that are near him. With Tai taking a lower role Matt try to take over with a difference ideal  
  
Tai's form  
  
Baby unknown (Some one could come up with one)  
  
In-training unknown (Some one could come up with one)  
  
Rookie Kidtymon  
  
Champion Taigermon  
  
Ultimate Tempestmon (Kari) Immightmon (TK) Wolftemon (Matt) Sabretoothtaigermon (Dark Digivolve)  
  
Mega Archangemon (DNA digivolve from Tempestmon and Immightmon. Mimi needs to speak a spell to split Taigermon into two to digivolve to Tempestmon and Immightmon so Kari and TK needs to make them digivolve. The side effect is Mimi becomes a digimon and both Tai and Mimi can not digivolve for a day. Will not be used much because it leave Tai and Mimi weak for day) Knightgermon (DNA Biomerge only happen with great feelings. Will not happen at will of Tai)  
  
Did I miss one?  
  
The mega comes with a price. That way they can't use a mega anytime they fight.  
  
Vigatus – Biyomon is just liking Tai more. I now have more of triangle with Sora, Mimi and Biyomon with Tai  
  
Taichinu – about biomerged they can't control it. It happen when it happens  
  
Silver11k – Thanks for the ideal for Tai's and Kari's mother staying for a while 


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 34  
  
Kari smiled as her mother held her in a hug. She felt her bag being pressed into her back. "Mom, I need to drop off my bag," Kari said. Slowly she was freed. Kari ran to her room. There she found Tai taking off his tail ring. Gatomon had her off and was resting on the bed. Agumon was pushing the gazimons into the closet. Once they were in, Agumon scramble under the bed where Mimi and Palmon were already.  
  
Kari walks from the room to see her mother in the kitchen. Kari could filled her deformed in her as she though of what she was about to eat. While the food cook, Kari's mother pulled out three bowls. "How do you feed the cats?" She asked her daughter.  
  
Kari waited a few moments then said, "One at a time making sure that other two didn't get the others food."  
  
Miko was eager to eat. Gatomon accepted the food a little slower. Kari place Tai in front of the cat food. Tai smelled the food. He try to get one of them into his mouth but could not. He just rest his muzzle in the bowl with the older filling his nose.  
  
"What wrong with Jr?" Kari's mother asked.  
  
"I guess, he's still getting use to the food. He does this once and while" Kari said. Kari lowered herself to Tai. "Come on Boy," Kari said as she rubs Tai's head, "You ate this before." Tai at one piece then two then three then a month full. When Tai finish the food, he walk up to his mother and start smelling her. His mother giggle as Tai's fur rub her leg.  
  
"Kari can you take Jr. away?" Tai's mother asked, "I can't cook with him smelling me."  
  
Kari nodded and carry Tai to their room. "Tai what are you doing?" Kari asked of the door closed.  
  
"I thought it was a cat think to do," Tai said, "I never smell her well before and I what she smell like."  
  
"Relax Kari," Gatomon said from her resting place under the window, "I did it too. It was the cat thing to do."  
  
"Just remember Mom is going to be her for a few days so don't do anything that could let her know about you," Kari said, "You know how mom gets about monsters since Myotismon took over the city."  
  
"I remember," Gatomon said, "I was sleep walking on my back paws when...Wham!" Gatomon moved her paws like a golfer swinging, "That woke me up."  
  
"What did you do?" Tai asked.  
  
"I roll onto all four of my paws meowed and ran off," Gatomon said, "It was dark so she must have thought I was standing on a stool or something. Since then I did what every it took to keep from you Mom's attack."  
  
Then they heard their mother call, "Kari food."  
  
"Wish me luck," Kari said.  
  
"With her cooking you'll need it," Tai said. He walk over to his bed to rest. "Don't forget the others need to eat."  
  
"I won't," Kari said before opening the door.  
  
Rika breathe in deep as she fell to the ground. Her mussels were sore from Renamon's training. Rika fell next to Takato. E was resting on a small throw rug in the center of the hall. "I can't fell my fingers," Rika mutter as she rest next to Takato.  
  
"I know," the brown dragon said, "I have a plan for the night."  
  
"No way," Rika said with a dull tone, "There is no way I'm going to do anything."  
  
"Not even just rest her until some moves us?" Takato asked.  
  
"Great plan," Rika said rest her head on Takato's side.  
  
Guilmon look down at the two resting "Think we train them too hard?" Guilmon asked as her look at the humanoid fox next to him.  
  
"They were able to talk to each other," Renamon said. She lift the two up. "Lets find a place for them to rest." Guilmon nodded and follow Renamon into Sora's Family's living room. Renamon place them on a arm chair as she and Guilmon sat on the couch. Renamon sat on one side of the couch while Guilmon sat on the other side.  
  
Soon Jeri walks in. She walks up to couch. "Renamon, do you mind moving over?" Jeri asked. The fox lady moved close to Guilmon. After a while Jeri asked, "Renamon, could you hand me Rika and Takato?"  
  
"Sure," Renamon said as she stood up. She walks over and pick up the two sleeping digimons. She handed the two to Jeri. She walks back to the middle cushion. She found Jeri legs there. "Jeri, I can't sit with you legs in the way."  
  
"Ow My," Jeri said, "I guess that you need to find another way."  
  
Renamon did find a way. She rests her upper body on Guilmon while her legs shared the middle cushion. Jeri watch as Renamon yipp as Guilmon pace his claw around her pulling her closer. Jeri smiled as she stood up with the two in her arms. Jeri smiled as though, 'Jeri two, couples that aren't getting together zero.'  
  
Kari walks into her room. He held a plate of food she got from the kitchen while her mother was not looking. She already places some food for Miko's partner. "Food here," Kari said. She place the plate of food in front of each digimon.  
  
"Thanks, master's partner," one of the gazimon said.  
  
"She Kari," Tai said, "And I'm not your master. I'm Tai."  
  
"I know this is not my place," another gazimon said, "But what about the mon at the end you your name?"  
  
"He's was human," Agumon said, "and I'm his partner."  
  
"So you're master is our master," The last gazimon asked.  
  
"I'm no one master," Tai yelled  
  
In the morning, Kari's mother hums as she cooks some breakfast. She looks at the clock to see the time. "That time and Kari still not up. I don't know how Kari got to school on time without me." She walks into the Kari's room. As she walks, her feet hit something.  
  
"Then she heard Tai's voice, "Five more minutes." Kari's mother slowly closed and opens her eyes. She looks at Tai's empty bed. Then she look down at the her foot in Tai's side. She lifted up Tai. She looks at Tai looking at her with lazy eyes.  
  
"I thought I heard Tai," She said with Tai limp in her arms. "I must miss Tai so much," Kari's mother said as she place Tai on the his human bed. Tai curl up then his eyes open wide. After a short time, he slowly closes his eyes.  
  
Tai's mother walk up to Kari, who was sleeping in the upper bed. "Kari wake up," Kari's mother said, "It time to get ready for school."  
  
"School," Kari yelled as she jump to the ground she grab some clothes and ran from the room.  
  
"Well," her mother sadias she pick up Gatomon. "Tai won't be using his bed since he's at a training camp." She place Gatomon next to Tai. "Some should use it." She walk out of the room to see her daughter running around. "Kari," her mother called, "You still have a haft an hour." She found Kari already dress and ready for school.  
  
"Mom," Kari said, "We did you wake me early?"  
  
"You do this often?" Her mother asked.  
  
"Daily," Kari said, "It gives us more sleep and keeps us healthy."  
  
"Well I made us breakfast" Kari's mother said as she led Kari to the dining table. "Sorry, my cooking didn't better since the last time I cook," Kari mother said, "I did not have much time to cook myself."  
  
"It's okay," Kari said, "I've eaten this for most of my life so I can handle this."  
  
"I'm going out while you're at school to talk to Sora's mother. After all she is your and Tai caregiver while your dad and me are not in the city. Kari is there anything I can do while you're at school?" Her mother asked.  
  
"No," Kari said, "Could you please stay out of my and Tai's room?"  
  
"Okay," her mother said. Kari's mother continues to ask Kari question. Kari did her best to answer the question with out letting her mother know about digimons and the Digi-World.  
  
"So tell me what Tai been up to?" Kari's mother asked.  
  
"Look at the time, I need to get going to school," Kari said standing up from the table. She ran out of the apartment.  
  
Her mother stood up and look at her son and daughter. 'Kari asked me not to go into the room' she thought, 'but I could just open in enough for Gato and Jr.' She open the door enough so Gato or Jr. could open it. She smiled as she walk out of the apartment.  
  
Agumon smiled as he came out from under the bed with Palmon and Mimi. "Tai, Gatomon she gone lets go," He said as she started to shack the two.  
  
"Okay," Gatomon said as she got off the bed. "At least we get some time not acting as a house cat. So what's the plan?"  
  
"What to do with these guys," Tai said opening the closet showing the three gazimons. "Good morning it's breakfast time."  
  
"We'll start cooking it right away," One gazimon said.  
  
"No," Tai said, "We'll take care of it. You three will say here until we come back with the food." The gazimons did as they were told.  
  
"Master, will be happy," one said, "We're doing as we are told."  
  
"Why is Tai you're master?" Palmon asked.  
  
"We promise that if he let us live and we'll serve him," another gazimon said.  
  
"I don't think Tai like being called master," Mimi said.  
  
"Well a promise is a promise," a gazimon said.  
  
"We'll back," Tai said with food in his paws. The group started to eat. "I've been thinking about what to do with you three."  
  
"What that?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"I wonder if Gennai need some more digimons," Tai said.  
  
"We're not leaving you side," one of the gazimon said.  
  
"They are ever loyal," Palmon said.  
  
"It's what gazimons does best," another gazimon said with pride."  
  
Tai took a defeated breath and continue to eat. While the gazimon search the apartment, Tai's mother return. Luckily Agumon was able to get them hidden into the main closet. Palmon and Mimi hid in Tai's room. Tai and Gatomon feel to all four paws. They look at the lady with flowers in her hand.  
  
"Hello, Gato, Jr.," she said, "Let me take of these flowers and I'll spend time with you. Now where did I put the vase." She thought for a while. "I know the closet."  
  
Tai's eyes widen knowing what she about to find. Suddenly, Gatomon jump on him hissing. Tai's mother turn to look at the two fighting. Trying to force the two apart Agumon was able to get the gazimons into Tai's room. Tai's mother tend to the flowers and sat on the couch.  
  
They watch TV until Tai's mother cell phone rang. She answered it. "Hello...what...how did that happen...but It my vacation...I understand sir." She stood up and walk to her room. She filled her suitcase once more and walk away. She wrote a letter stain with tears and place it on the counter. With her suitcase in hand she walk from the apartment saying that she hates her job sometime.  
  
Tai and Gatomon claimed onto the counter and look at the letter. "What does it say?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"It says that Mom's boss is sick and they need her to take her place for a few days," Tai said. A tear fell from his eyes. "Stupid job," Tai yelled as he rip the letter. "Always taking Mom away. I hate you." Tai sat down. "Since I became a digimon I wanted Mom to hug me and say she loves me. Why can't you let her be my and Kari's Mom."  
  
Gatomon hug Tai. "I don't know what it's like having a mother but I miss her to. Even after the worst battle, she can always make me feel better. I love you and Kari loves does."  
  
"It worst when I can see her but can't get close," Tai said, "So the only way I can have her hug me like and say she miss me is to find the Edta Core."

* * *

Fruitloop Trooper – the best relation between Tai and Matt hostel allays.  
  
taichinu – the gazimons are getting more in the way for now but later who knows.They could become partner digimons or just serve Tai. I don't want his mon to find out just yet. I have plans.  
  
Dragi – Thanks  
  
Takuya – Thanks  
  
Also if you like this story I would recommend Vigatus' A very belated Xmas present for Drager. I like it. 


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 35  
  
Kari opens the door to her apartment. At the end of the hall, Tai peck his head around the corner. His eyes were red. He ran up to Kari and jump into her arms. Then he rolls over and look at Kari. She look down at Tai's eyes which look like invisible tears were coming from them. "What the matter?" Kari asked.  
  
"They took her," Tai said almost braking into tears.  
  
"Who was taken and by who?" Kari asked as a little worry came with the words.  
  
"You mother's job made her leave," Gatomon said as she walk down the hall, "We've been trying to calm him ever since." Gatomon stop by the phone ringing.  
  
Kari shift Tai to one of her arm and use her free one to answer the phone to hear her mother. Tai's large ears pick up his mother voice, "Kari, as you know by the note, I had to leave for work but I have something planned. If it work I won't need to leave as much."  
  
"That sound great," Kari said before her mother said her byes and hung up the phone. Kari looks at Tai and with a smile she says, "Mom is trying something so she can be here more." Tai return the smile. "Now, I'm going to check my e-mail," Kari said as she place Tai on the ground.  
  
The digimons walk into the living room. A gazimons look up at the shelf. Mostly there were books on it but for an old box. "Hey what's that box?" He asked pointing at a box on the shelf.  
  
"Just some box stored with the Etda Core from the tamers' Digi-World," Agumon said, "Kari choose to keep it. I don't know why."  
  
"I want to see it closer," The gazimon said grab the shelf. As he clime, the bookcase started to wobble. The digimon walk closer to watch the gazimon clumsily clime the shelves. The box slowly moved closer and closer to the edge. Soon, it fell off. As the box fell, it open up and then fell on Tai's tail. Tai's lifted the tail only to have the box close on his tail. Tai try to open the box but failed. Then he tried with all his force it open it but end with the same result. Luckily, Kari came in to find out what the load noise was and seen Tai struggling and help him. The free Tai jump onto Kari's shoulder as if to get away from the box.  
  
"What happen?" Kari asked as she place Tai on the ground.  
  
"One of the gazimon wanted to see the box and clime of the shelf," Gatomon said, "Then the box fell onto Tai's tail."  
  
Before Kari could respond, the phone rang. Kari walks away to answer it. "Sorry, master," gazimon said as he fell to his knees, "I didn't know that the ladder was so unstable. I'm ready for your punishment"  
  
"It not a ladder so don't clime it," Tai said, "since you don't know I won't punish you. And don't call me master."  
  
"Tai, Izzy call Gennai think that he found out where the Edta core is," Kari said, "He need our help to get it. We're meeting at Sora's."  
  
"Right, Lets go," Tai yelled.  
  
"Tai, what about the three of them," Agumon asked pointing at the gazimons.  
  
"Right," Tai said, "You three stay here. Lopmon, Miko, keep an eye on them." Tai look at the three, "do as they tell you."  
  
"Okay, master," one of the gray rabbit said.  
  
"Meet you at Sora's," Gatomon said. She stood next to the window with Tai next to her.  
  
"We're you going?" Kari asked.  
  
"You carry Mimi, Palmon and Agumon so I can show Tai how to travel the streets," Gatomon said.  
  
"I don't know," Kari said.  
  
"But Tai may need to know it," Gatomon said, "He been a digimon for weeks, he can handle it."  
  
"If they choose how they'll get you to Sora's," Agumon said, "I'll get the coat." the small dinosaur ran off.  
  
"But," Kari said.  
  
"Calm down Kari," Mimi said, "Now you just need to carry Palmon and me."  
  
"Okay," Kari said as she pick up Mimi, place Mimi into her bad and did the same to Palmon. Then she walk to the sliding door and opens it for Tai and Gatomon and lock after that. She turns to see Agumon standing by the door with his coat on. Kari and Agumon walk out.  
  
"Now what?" Tai asked looking at Gatomon.  
  
"Follow me," the feline said, "It's not that hard, for a cat that is." Tai follow Gatomon. He found that the path was a little out of the way. They climbed down the fire escape. They ran through the crowed street dodging tall legs. When they came to the road leading the park they clime a tree and leap onto a lamp post and jump onto another lamp post on other side of the street. They clime down to the park ground and from there it was an easy walk. They tap on a window until Sora's mother welcomes them in. They enter the living room were the group was moving around. "What going on?" Tai asked.  
  
"Not much," Davis said, "We'll meet Gennai and he'll lead us to where he thinks it is."  
  
Soon they were in the Digi-World. "Here young one," Gennai said. "The place where the Edta Core was first found is not far from here." He led them to a place but they found Controlmon and a group of champion level digimons standing before a pair of large doors. The group hid behind a group of rocks. From their place they could see Controlmon, his stead and a few other digimons. Controlmon look at the large stone doors. The doors had many pictures and symbol carved in them. Controlmon ran his hand over the carvings speaking an old tongue.  
  
Mimi use her front paws so her she could look over the rock at the evil digimons. "What do we do?" Mimi asked as her back paws hang.  
  
"Why did they not just go in?" Yoli asked.  
  
"Controlmon dose not know how to open those door," Gennai said, "What the plan?"  
  
"That easy," Matt said, "We have a group hit them then run off. That should make them leave."  
  
"That won't work," Tai said calmly as his back paws hang just like Mimi's.  
  
"What do you know," Matt grunted as he hit Tai in the head. Tai hit into Mimi. Both digimons hit the ground.  
  
"Matt," Sora scowl, "You had no right to hit Tai. He was just telling us his plan."  
  
"We know the plan," Matt said, "Everyone lets try my plan. I would not call Tai in the right state of mind. He's thinking like a child. I've been the leader since he became a digimon. Look it a matter of time before Controlmon can open the doors." Matt walks away.  
  
"Sorry Tai," Davis said, "but his plan dose sound like something that could work." The other started to follow Matt.  
  
"Gennai, go with them," Tai said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Gennai asked.  
  
"I am," Tai said, "But before could you show us what the inside is like."  
  
"There not much about it," Gennai said, "just a hall with a table with the Edta Core on it."  
  
"Thanks," Tai said as Gennai walk away.  
  
The only human that stay with Tai was Sora, Kari and Jeri. "Tai, I'm sorry they left," Sora said.  
  
"I'm not," Tai said, "For my plan to work they need to failed." He turn to Jeri, "Do you have the card that make digimons faster?"  
  
"I think I do," Jeri said.  
  
"Give it to Rika," Tai said. He turns to the small red Fox. "When the door open use the card then Renamon can run in and get the Edta Core. The rest of us are going to save the captives." Tai move to look over the rock like he was before Matt hit.  
  
Renamon pick up Rika and stood up. "I'll hide closer to the gate," She said, "It would easier to get in with out them knowing." Then she swiftly jumps away.  
  
Meanwhile Matt, Gabumon and Gennai slowly walk as close as they could to the door. Matt waited for the others to attack and draw the digimons from the stone doors. The wait was not long. Davis leads the group and he was able to lead all the digimons from the doors. Matt smiled as he ran to the doors. Gennai place his hand on the door then a cable wrap around his arms. Other cables wrap around his other limps.  
  
"Look at what I got," Demnatra said walking to them. Behind was a creature with a pale devimon face. It eyes did not move or blink. The face remains still as if it was painted on. Its body was a knot of cables twisting among themselves. Its hands were replaced by the cables that held the Matt and the others. Demnatra walk up to Gennai and said, "Long time it been, Gennai. I see you're looking good." The she walk up to Matt. "My you're cute one," She said as she ran her finger across Matt's face, "I would love to use you for some of my test."  
  
"Calm you're self," Controlmon said as he land.  
  
"But you ran off to get the others," Matt said.  
  
"My stead still is," Controlmon said, "But you think I would fall for that simple trick so I set up a trap." He walks up to Gennai. "Now Brother, please open the doors or the boy here will sing me a new song of pain."  
  
"Fine," Gennai said. He walks to the stone door grab a haft sphere and twisted it clockwise and pulled it off. Then he reaches into his robe and pulled out a rectangle. He place the other end in the haft sphere while the other end had slots cut in it. He place it back here it was and turn the haft sphere counterclockwise.  
  
As they watch the door open, Renamon using her new found speed to enter the hall with out no one noticing. She ran by columns carved into digimons. She found her goal rest on a stone table at the end of the hall. She grabs the Edta Core and look for a place to hide. She found a small hole filled with shadow near the roof. She swiftly leaps into the hole and did her best to blend with the shadow.  
  
Controlmon lead the group down the darken hall. By his side was Demnatra as she examined the columns. The cord monster drags the three captive. Matt struggle to get freed but the cables just tighten. Controlmon come to the stone table and smash his fist onto it.  
  
"Hey," Tai yelled, "Give us back our friends." He stood in the opening with the other behind him.  
  
"Time to leave," Controlmon said scooping.  
  
"What about my test subject?" Demnatra asked.  
  
"Let him fight them," Controlmon said as he lifted off the ground.  
  
"Ready, Biyomon," Sora said. She pointed her digivice at Biyomon and waited but nothing happen. She try again but while the same result.  
  
"You'll find I added some of a control tower in him," Demnatra said as Controlmon flew down the hall to the opening. "Test Subject Five takes care of the humans first."  
  
The face shatter as a cord came through it. Quickly, the cord wrap around Kari, Sora, and Jeri. Tai ran at the monster. "Element Claw" Tai's attack hit the monster made of tangle cables. Only a few cables were cuts and soon then were buried in the body. Cables came from its leg and smashed Tai into a column.  
  
"You okay?" Gatomon asked as she helps Tai up. Both feline digimons ran as cable were trust at them. They found safety behind a column. The other free digimons ran to them. She looks at the creature that Tai just attack and asked, "What do we do?"  
  
"Lets hope that the tamers can handle this," Tai said.  
  
"We'll need the cards Jeri carrying," Takato said.  
  
"Okay," Tai said, "Takato and Guilmon will get the cards from Jeri. Rika will get to Renamon while Agumon, Palmon and Mimi will distract that thing until Takato can get the cards. The rest of us will try to free the others." The digimons nodded and ran off.  
  
"Mimi stay here," Palmon said.  
  
"But I want to help," Mimi said.  
  
"It's too dangerous," Palmon said.  
  
"What are you to waiting for Tai told us to attack this monster and that is what we're going to do." Agumon ran from the safety of the column. Immediately a cable reach for his left foot so he lifted it. He rolled over to get away from the many other ones coming at him.  
  
Palmon watch this and turn back to Mimi and said, "Stay here." Palmon ran out to help.  
  
"I am digimon too," Mimi said with a pout, "My leaf slash can help. I can cut those cables." Mimi smiled and ran off to get to Gennai and the other two. "Hold still," Mimi said. After three attacks from Mimi Gennai, Matt and Gabumon were freed.  
  
"Hold this," Renamon said as she drops the Edta Core into Matt's hands. With Rika on her shoulder she ran to Takato. She place Rika next to Takato. "Rika I need something to cut this knot." Renamon said before joining Guilmon in battle.  
  
Rika search the cards until she found the one she needed. "Digi-modify Snimon" Renamon arms change into copies of the mantis digimon's. Unfortunately Rika's d-arc fell when her arms change to copy of a snimon.  
  
"Hey," Gatomon cried, "Watch it with those." She pointed at Tai's newly change arms.  
  
"Sorry," Tai said, "I didn't know they would change." He flexes his new snimon's like arms. "Just pull the cord so I can cut them."  
  
Renamon jump into the air. As she fell she uses her blade like fore arms to cut a "X" into the cord monster. As the cord monster fell apart wire came from the cords and pulled the cords together. The cuts healed in mater of seconds.  
  
Renamon land next to Guilmon. "Here the plan," Renamon said, "We run out of here, close the door and let it rot here."  
  
"Okay," Guilmon said before they both run. Renamon ran up to Rika and scoop her in her arms. Renamon was the last to run from the chamber.  
  
Gennai ran to the side of the stone door and turn the sphere once more. They closed as the cable was almost free of the hall. After Gennai pulled off the sphere, a cord came from the hole. Gennai grab the rectangle and slammed the sphere on to it. Cables slowly worm from under the doors.  
  
"Lets run," Tai said.  
  
They regroup to Sora's home. Tai and Gatomon shared Kari's laps. Due to the little space Tai found his head on Sora's lap. Matt talked to the others bragging about how he got the Edta Core. "Calm down," Gennai said as he grab the Edta Core from Matt.  
  
"Okay," Matt said as he sat down, "What about Woman? You seam to know her?"  
  
"Demnatra is a criminal," Gennai said, "She thought that you Digi-destined can not save the Digi-World. She clamed that digimons that went under the dark digivolve process could. I and many others rejected her plan but that did not stop her from tested it. We lost many good people that day."  
  
"How many other of you people are still around?" Mimi asked from her resting at Sora's and Kari feet.  
  
"I don't know," Gennai said, "When Controlmon attacks, we lost many but more went in hiding."  
  
Izzy place his chin on his hand as he though out load, "So we could find them and have them help us."  
  
"I wish," Gennai said, "The problem is that even before Controlmon I barely held the group together. With out me, my people unity broke. Many plan to leave any way and use Controlmon as a reason. I must go. I need to get studying the Edta Core. I think I can find a way to return the Rika, Takato, Mimi and Tai to their human form."  
  
"Then we can return to our home," Jeri said.  
  
"No, the portal between the two worlds is unstable," Gennai said, "I can't even contact my son. Takoto, Rika, I want you think that if it would be easier to remain a digimon while here or return to being human. You need to hid ether way." Gennai walk away.

* * *

Tai dose change when Rika Digi-modify Renamon. (Its in Chapter 17)  
  
Should Rika and Takoto stay digimon? It sound good because smaller digimons are easier to hid that humans.  
  
Fruitloop Trooper – Tai's mother may find out later.  
  
Dragi – Thanks for the luck.  
  
Taichinu – I wanted to show how Tai feel when Tai's mother their but not knowing that Tai is there. Remember that moment it may come back.  
  
takuya – Okay, I'll update as fast as I can with a good chapter  
  
Vigatus – Like I said before Tai's mother may find out later. Mimi and Tai act as a children because their digimon form are child like so the form help make them act like children. 


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon  
  
Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.  
  
Tai lifestyle change part 36  
  
Tai and Mimi sat looking at the TV. Kari left already for school. The three gazimons were cleaning. Tai did not order them to but they did it anyway. Agumon was doing the opposite. Palmon walk up to Mimi and Tai. "Mimi," She said, "Bath time."  
  
"I don't want a bath," Mimi said as Palmon's vines wrap around her.  
  
"Any time now Gennai could call up and I don't want the last time we see you as a digimon you dirty," Palmon said as she pulled Mimi from the couch. She grabs the only thing she could.  
  
"Hey," Tai yelled as he was pulled off the couch. "I don't want to get involed."  
  
"I don't want a bath," Mimi said still holding Tai's back paw, "Palmon almost drown me last time she gave me a bath."  
  
"It was not that bad," Palmon said using vines to free Tai from Mimi.  
  
"Not bad," Mimi yelled as she grabs Tai's tail, "You try coughing up soap for an hour."  
  
"Let me go," Tai yelled.  
  
"What going on?" Agumon asked as he walks into the hall.  
  
"Palmon wants to give me a bath," Mimi said as she struggle to keep a grip of Tai's tail.  
  
"What," Agumon yelled as he run up to Mimi. "The last time you almost drown." He wraps Mimi in a hug and started to work at getting Mimi free. Tai took this moment to run off to find a place that is more peaceful so he can take a nap.  
  
Meanwhile, Gatomon was resting on the balcony stare up at the blue sky. She had been there since breakfast. Her mind was filled with many thoughts and she need some time to understand what she is feeling. Her search was stop by some one jumping at her. "Stop it," She yelled as she pushed the one that tackle her off of her. When she was able to push him or her off, Gatomon stood up and turn too see Tai. "I'm not in the mood," She said as she sat.  
  
Tai look at Gatomon and said, "Look like you need some to talk to."  
  
"I may need to," Gatomon said, "But not you." She started to like her glove and pretend that Tai was not there.  
  
Tai make a cunning smile and said, "So this is about me becoming human again." Gatomon answer Tai stop licking her glove and turn to him. "I need to talk to someone as well."  
  
"Why do you need to talk?" Gatomon asked. "You're just returning to being human."  
  
"Why don't you tell me what bothering you," Tai said.  
  
"Well," Gatomon look at the sky for a moment. "Tai, you know how we digimons hatch from eggs. Eggs that just fall from the sky. No mother. No father. Very rarely if ever is there are siblings. I get one and then he going to change back to human." Gatomon was about to cry.  
  
Tai pulled her into a hug. "Do you know I have a sisters in both human and digimon form. I can't chose one over the other. That just one of thing I've been thinking about."  
  
"What else?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Most of it comes from how is my life change," Tai said. "I don't know how this changes me. What if I see a cat toy and jump at it."  
  
"I guess that a good point," Gatomon said, "Any others?"  
  
Meanwhile Jeri looks at herself in a mirror. She wore a red wing. She replaced the wing with blond wing. She turns to look at Rika sitting on the coach. "Which color do you think I should color my hair?"  
  
Rika tilt her head. "Why are you changing color?" Rika asked.  
  
Jeri looks at her partner and said, "Well since we're going to be here longer than plan. I'm going to go to school with Kari and the others. Here we're famous and just characters. We can't just go and look the way we normally do. We have enough problems hiding you digimons. So are you going to change back to human?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Rika said, "I like this. No school and I get to help Renamon."  
  
"So what happen to the Rika that dose not want to fight?" Jeri asked.  
  
"I just don't want to fight useless fights," Rika said as she push herself off the bed.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To see if Takato wants to stay digimons," Rika said as she walk out of the room.  
  
Meanwhile Takato was in the store work room helping Sora's mother. Sora's mother look at the digimon helping her. To her, Takato body was smaller and brown version of Guilmon but with wings. "You seam to me thinking a lot," Sora's mother said.  
  
"I have," Takato said.  
  
"About staying a digimon or not?"  
  
"No," Takato said landing on the counter, "Guilmon is hard enough to hid the last thing he needs near him is a boy from an animated show."  
  
"I guess you're right," Sora's mother said, "And done. Thanks for helping."  
  
"Your welcome," Takato said, "I'm going. I need to talk to Rika about staying a digimon." Takato flew into the living room. There he saw Rika walking to the workroom. He landed near her. "So...staying a digimon?"  
  
"Yea," Rika responded. They look at each other for a few second then Rika said, "Want to watch TV?"  
  
"Sure," Takato said.  
  
Later Kari was walking home with TK and Davis. Davis and TK was talking about a game base on a recently release show. "I can't believe you think Thrill's Chinebeast could win against Jack's," Davis said to TK.  
  
"Thrill's is powerful but slow," TK said, "It can win if it can't hit Jack's. Kari what do you think?"  
  
Kari turns her head and said, "Sorry, I was thinking of something else."  
  
"Is it something that you can't talk about in public?" TK asked.  
  
"Yhea," Kari said.  
  
"You need to think of something else," Davis said, "Like how Thrill will win the fight."  
  
"How can you lie to Kari like that?" TK asked, "Thrill can't win."  
  
"Thrill and Jack both have a chance," Kari said.  
  
"You watch it," Davis said a little shock, "Few of the other girls watch it."  
  
"I with some that like those type of show," Kari said.  
  
"Lets go somewhere isolated and talk about it a little," TK said. Kari nodded. They walk deep into the park. They sat on the grass with trees around them. "So what have you been thinking about?"  
  
"Tai," Kari said, "I know that he is a human but there are things I like about him being a digimon. I don't want to give them up as much as having Tai become human once more." A tear fell from her eye. "I like how Tai fell sad, he runs to me. I like ho when we're watching a show Tai cuddle next time me. The truth is that I love the digimon Tai as much as human Tai."  
  
"It's okay," Davis said as he rubs Kari's back, "Jennai said that Tai is a weredigimon. He may be able to take both forms. You never know."  
  
"I guess," Kari said, "I'm going home." Kari stood up. "I know since this may be Tai's last day as a digimon we could have a picnic."  
  
"That's a great ideal," TK said.  
  
"Davis could you get Patamon?" Kari asked, "I need TK's help to get the digimons. I'll call Sora and see if we can meet there."  
  
Kari and TK got to the Apartment and then Kari said, "Gather the digimons and I'll call Sora's." After Sora's mother agrees, Kari walks into the hall. Standing there was Agumon in his coat. Tai and Gatomon were gone and TK was placing the gazimons in a duffle bag. Kari started to place Mimi and Palmon into her bag.  
  
When they came to Sora's, Sora greeted them with Biyomon on her shoulder and Tai in her arms. "We're all ready," she said with a smile. Sora leads the TK and Kari a little the way into the park. The digimons were playing with a mini soccer ball. Most of the humans were talking. "Wow Jeri," Mimi said from Kari's lap, "You look good with red hair."  
  
"Thanks," Jeri said, "Since I'm Sora's cousin, I should look like her a little."  
  
"So everyone got her for us?" Kari asked.  
  
"Everyone but Izzy," Sora said.  
  
"Where's Izzy?" Yoli asked.  
  
"Running late," Joe said.  
  
Izzy ran up to them. Izzy fell to the ground. "I've look every where for you. I got an e-mail from Gennai. I ran off to find you."  
  
"We sent an e-mail to you," Kari said, "What did Gennai tell you."  
  
"He knows how to make them humans," Izzy said still trying to recover his breath, "And he wants to meet us at his base."  
  
"I guess we need to get going," Kari said.  
  
"I'll get Hawkmon," Yoli said as she stood up.  
  
"Don't worry," Kari said, "I'll go there."  
  
"I'm going too," Sora said, "I think Biyomon would want to be there when Tai change back. Get the digimons and we'll meet in my room."  
  
Soon, Sora, Kari, Mimi, Tai and their digimons were in the digi-world. Sora lead the group using the notes e-mailed to her from Izzy. Tai walk near Sora. As they walk into a forest, a pair of eyes watches the group. "Some fine prize."  
  
"Well Biyomon," Palmon said, "Look like you need to find a new boyfriend."  
  
"Why?" Biyomon asked  
  
"Because, a human can't date a digimon," Palmon said.  
  
"Says Who?" Biyomon asked as she flew at the plant digimon.  
  
Tai watch as the fight between the two digimon. Then he felt that there was a digimon near by. He looks to his sides but found nothing. Lucky, he looks up to see a net falling. Tai push Sora out of the way. Following the net was a humanoid digimon in full cameo complete with a hood. Many odd weapons were strap to his belt and back. He looks at the captors. The digimons were trying to get away. "It useless," He said, "All digimon in my net can't use their attack and weaken."  
  
"Who are you?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I'm Poachermon. I compete against others poachermon to see how get the best collection of a digimon. The rarer the better," The digimon said. "And I never seen one like you," He said as he ran his finger along Mimi's face. Mimi quickly bit down on his finger. Using his free hand he slaps Mimi to free his finger.  
  
"Hey leave them alone," Sora yelled, "Tai stop him."  
  
"Come try," Poachermon said as he pulled a stun rod off his back. "You'll join my collection."  
  
"Sora, thinks you can make me digivolve?" Tai asked.  
  
Sora grabs her digivice and said, "Okay Lets try."  
  
"Taigermon digivolve to Gifmon." There was a lion with wings. It was mostly orange but for it main that with its red tips made it look like fire and the wings' had red feathers close to the end of the wings. He uses his wings to lift his body off the ground. He pushes his way through the tree line.  
  
Poachermon replace his stun rod with a large gun. As he ran after Tai, Sora took the moment to free the others. When Poachermon enter a field, he raises his cannon and yelled, "Stun cannon." A green energy ball came at Tai.  
  
Tai doge the energy blast by diving to the ground. As he rushes to the other digimons, he yelled, "Griffin's rage." With wings and main glowed, Tai flew at Poachermon. Tai's attack cut through Poachermon's cannon and him to the ground. He grunted as he stood up. He started to reach for his stun rod but before he could get it, Tai charge at him. Poachermon use his two hands to catch Tai's claws. Tai reach over to bit the digimon. Poachermon push Tai off. Unknown to Poachermon, Tai grab his stun rod. Poachermon stood up and bitterly said, "You may have got me this time pray but I'll get you." He ran into the forest.  
  
"Tai," Kari yelled running to him. As Kari hug him, Tai change to his Taigermon form. Kari smile at the digimon sleeping in her arms. "Let's go," Kari said.  
  
Tai woke to hear humming. He rose to look around. He found himself in resting in Kari's arms and those two, and Gennai were in a control room. On the other side of a glass was a long chamber one side was the Edta Core and the other was Mimi cover by a robe.  
  
A fan was turn on and slowly green dust came from the Edta Core and flow to Mimi. Tai watch as Mimi's body slowly became more human. Tai quickly hid his sight.  
  
Soon Mimi walks out of the room doing her best to keep the robe covering her part. "Hey," Mimi said, "Do you have some better clothes?"  
  
"There in that room," Gennai said pointing to a door. "Now Tai it's your turn." Tai nodded and follow into the chamber. Gennai cover Tai in the robe and left. Tai look at the Edta Core as it release the glowing dust like before. Tai felt a tingle feeling as he watches his paws slowly changing back to human hands. He stood up and looks around. He took a few moments to recover from his height.  
  
"Is this were the clothes still are?" Tai asked as he enter the control room.  
  
"It is," Gennai said. As Tai enter the room, Gennai yelled, "Mimi's still in there." Tai found Mimi putting on her shirt. Tai quickly closed the door and Mimi scream.  
  
"Tai what were you think?" Mimi asked as she left the room fully clothes.  
  
"I didn't know you were in there," Tai said.  
  
Mimi sidestep. "You may enter the room," She said. Then she walk up to Gennai and slap him. "That's not for telling Tai I was in there."  
  
Later that night Gatomon look up to the say. "Goodbye," Gatomon said with a tear, "I'll miss you Taigermon, my brother." A pair of eyes appears behind her.  
  
Kari smiled at the other digi-destineds. They were just having fun to be with each other. The laughter stop when they saw two digital felines rolling other each other in a playful manner. "Tai," Kari said with shock. Both felines stop and look at her. "Did the treatment failed?"  
  
"No," Tai said as he got off Gatomon, "I have a little control over changing."

* * *

That's right Tai is human well as human as he can be. What is in store for Tai?  
  
Fruitloop Trooper – I wrote the answer in the chapter. I like to thank Vigatus for the Ideal. Also Tai can digivolve not just by the Digi- destineds.  
  
Dragi – Thanks for luck  
  
Taichinu – I do not know if Tai and Kari's mother's plan will work. Rika, Takato, Jeri, and their digimons are famous for those about her age so they need to hide if they are going to go to school.  
  
Takuya - Thanks  
  
star's dreams – I have a plan for what will happen to Rika and Jeri partnership when Rika returns to human. Should I make Tai and Kari's mother's plan work?  
  
Vigatus – I tell Gennai's Story later. 


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 37

Tai's eyes slowly open to the morning light. Tai rub his face and after a short stretch he walks from the room. He found Kari cooking a breakfast. Kari smiled and looks down at Tai. "You and Gatomon played until you both asleep," Kari said, "How about you get dress and then come to eat. We'll see how much your behavior changed."

"Fine," Tai said as he walks away on his back paws. His tail sways behind him. Tai enter the room and look around to make sure no one was around him. He closes his eyes. Slowly his he felt his body change. He looks at his human face. It's been a long time since he just looks at his human face. His stair deep into his eyes. Sometime he was able to see his Taigermon form in them. He rubs his face and return to getting his clothes. He place one of his headband into his pocket. Soon he returns to Kari as a human with some of his normal clothes. He sat at the table and started to reach for the eggs. He was about to grab the eggs until he look at his hand and turn to grab her fork. "So any plains?" Tai asked.

"Well the other are coming her to drop off the digimons and we're going to spend the day as normal humans," Kari said, "You know a movie and something to eat and a little shopping."

"That dose not sound that bad," Tai said after he finish his meal. He turns to the two digimon as the table. "Gatomon, Agumon you are in charge of the apartment while we're gone. No matter what Gabumon and Palmon said."

"We'll try," Agumon said, "But they'll yell if we do something that they don't want us to do."

"I'll talk to them," Tai said.

Tai stood up and walk to the living room. He just stares at the room that he spent most of his time as a digimon. Tai chuckle at how much one room can change. Tai stretch his hands up and rub the roof. The roof that was like the sky to his digimon form. He sat at the couch. The couch that he was proud of being able to get up onto.

About a haft an hour later the group the digi-destineds and Jeri was at the apartment. "Okay we're leaving," Tai said, "Gatomon, Agumon you're in charge." Tai lead the group out of the apartment. Tai stop when he saw a female teen he never seen before. She hid light brown hair that reaches haft way down her back and she wore a pink skirt and a pink t-shirt with a yellow smile face. "I never seem you here before," Tai said, "Just moved in?"

"Yes, I did," the teen said, "No if you don't mind…Move! I'm trying to go home."

"I'm just trying to be nice," Tai said.

"Well, I don't like jock," the teen said, "and from what I hear you're the biggest jock around." She walks by Tai clearly making an effort to raise her nose into the air and stop near Izzy and Matt. "You both cute. I'm Amy." She then handed Izzy and Matt a piece of paper. "Here my number and my e-mail. Call me sometime." She gave them a smile as she walks away.

"Okay," Izzy said.

"I have someone that I am trying to get with," Matt said.

Tai watch as she walks into the room. "What with her I was just trying to be nice?" Tai asked.

"I'm glad she doesn't like you," Sora said.

"I agree," Mimi said, "So what movie should we see?"

"Any just so I don't need to ride in a bag," Tai said getting into the elevator.

While they were choosing a movie to watch, they heard a female voice from them, "Joe."

Joe turns to look at Jill. Joe smiled and said, "Jill, Sorry I didn't call lately I've been busy. But right now would you like to watch a movie with me. I'll pay."

"Sure," Jill said, "But only if I pay for a meal after and we go to another movie theater."

"I'll see you later," Joe said to the group before he walks off with Jill.

"So which movie?" Mimi asked.

"Action," Davis said.

"Romance," Yoli said grabbing Ken's arm. Ken rolls his eyes.

"Why don't Tai pick," Cody said. Tai smiled and choose the movie he wanted.

Soon they walk into the theater. Ken sat at the end of the roll and Yoli sat next to him. Tai sat at the center with Sora on one side and Kari on the other. Mimi walks up Kari and asked, "Kari do you mind moving over?"

"Sure," Kari said trying to smile. She moves two seats over. TK and Davis sat next to Kari. Jeri sat on the other side of Davis.

After the movie was over, the group went to a small café. Tai sat looking at his food before him. Tai smiled and grab the food and shove the food into his mouth. He stop and look at the group with their eyes lock one him. He stops and bows his head. "Sorry," he said. He started to eat once more but slower.

"Hey Izzy," Matt said looking at the red head digi-destined.

"I'm E-mailing Amy," Izzy said. "That's strange," Izzy said while typing on the computer.

"What is it?" Tai asked.

"It almost as if the gateway to the Digi-World is open but it not from our world," Izzy said.

As Tai ate he felt a tingling in his ears. He felt it before as he changes form. He stood up. "What's wrong?" Kari asked.

"I need to go home," Tai said, "You know what I had for the last few days. I think it's coming back. I'm going home."

"I'll come with you," Kari said. Tai nodded and both walk from the café. Tai and Kari carefully move to their apartment building. About halfway Kari pulled Tai into an ally.

"What did you do that for?" Tai asked, "I want to get home as soon as I can."

"You ears are changing," Kari said, "They're not human."

"Good thing that a brought a headband," Tai said placing his head over his ears.

With luck they were able to get to the building and into the elevator with no one seeing Tai changing. While on the elevator, Kari looks at Tai. He was about haft way being a digimon. His ears were his digimon; Kari could clearly see a tail under his baggy shirt. He was smaller than Kari. "Tai," Kari said, "I look and then you can follow me."

Luckily they were able to get to the apartment without anyone noticing Tai. Unfortunately when Kari enters the apartment, her mother ran up to her. "Kari," Her mother said, "I can't find Junior." She stops and look at Tai behind Kari. "Tai…how…why?"

"Mom you may want to sit for this one," Kari said lead her mother to the couch. Tai follow while he held up his shorts.

"What's wrong with Tai?" Tai's mother asked as she sat on the couch. Tai clime on to the couch lost his shorts in the process leaving only his shirt to cover him.

"Well," Kari said as she took a seat in a nearby chair, "There this world called the Digi-World and from that world comes digimons. Like Gatomon."

Gatomon stood on her back paws and walk to Kari's mother. "I'm Gatomon. I'm Kari's partner."

"Gato you can talk," Kari's mother said trying to keep from panicking.

"I can do more than talk," Gatomon said as he jump onto the chair that Kari was on, "Kari and I are the partners. We work together to protect the Digi-World."

"We wanted to tell you," Tai said. He was almost his full Gatomon form. "But the more we told the more likely other will find out."

"Dose Tai have a partner?" Tai's mother asked.

Agumon walk from Tai and Kari's room. He stood before Tai's mother and said, "I'm Agumon. It nice to meet you Tai Mom."

"Well," Tai's mother said taking a deep breath, "This is a lot to take in. You two still lied to me about what happen to Tai. I don't know if I can handle this."

"You hate me like this," Tai said before he broke into crying.

His mother quickly pulled him into a hug. "Tai, I'll love you no matter what body you are in." She looks at the digimon she thought was Junior. "But in this body you're so cute and huggable." She pulled Tai into another hug. She lowers Tai to her lap. Then she removed the shirt that covers Tai. She looks at Tai and said, "Now I know why I like Junior." Tai got comfortable on his mother lap.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Kari asked.

"Well you see I quit my job," Her mother said, "You see a few clients did not like how the company run but they like how I work so I decided to start my own. I got an office in the city. I get to stay here most of the time."

"That's great," Kari said, "Some others are going to come by to pick up their digimons."

"I guess that's okay," Kari's mother said. The she look down Tai resting on her lap. Her rubbing Tai's back made to start to purr. "Tai." Tai look up at his mother. "I hope you don't mind we he have guess and you're a in that body you need to act as a cat."

"I've been doing that," Tai said, "Gatomon and Miko been teaching me how. Where is Miko?"

"I think she in the extra room sleeping on that brown rabbit toy," His mother said.

"Mom," Kari said, "That toy is Lopmon Miko's partner."

"Well if a cat can have a partner, I should be able to get one," Kari's mother said, "Tell me more about what you done." Kari starts to tell her mother about what happen because they were digi-destineds. Sometime Tai, Gatomon or Agumon tell a part. One by one the other digi-destineds came to get their partners.

"Well you both did a lot," Tai's mother said. She stood up after a long story. This movement woke Tai, whose head was resting on her lap. Still not fully awake, Tai look around for his lost warmth and comfort.

"You're not mad about lying?" Kari asked.

"If you lie about breaking something then I would," Kari's mother said, "but you lie to protect a world so I can't get mad." She looks at a clock. "Well look like it's time for me to start cooking."

"Wait," Gatomon said. She quickly started to think about how she did not need to eat Kari's mother cooking. She like the lady but not her cooking. "This is you're first time home in a long time why not let Tai cook."

"Can Tai cook as a digimon?" Tai's mother asked.

"With Kari's help I can," Tai said.

Soon they were around the table. "I can't believe I was out cook by my own son," Tai's mother said.

"I'm sure Tai can give you lesion," Agumon said.

"Speaking of Tai," Kari's mother said, "What are we going to do about you? Can you change back?"

Tai nodded his head and said, "I can but at the moment it's block some how. I'm sure it will come back."

"That's good," Tai's mother, "Dose Joe's father know?"

"Yes," Kari said, "But why?"

"Well," Her mother said, "I want to see if he can say that Tai have a problem that makes him missing school from time to time."

"Is that lying?" Gatomon asked, "I though he could loss his job doing that."

"Tai have been missing school because of this," She said, "How about I rent a movie or two and we can send time together."

* * *

What is the portal about the Izzy found? Could a new danger be coming.

star's dreams - Tai can change back and forth but he can't always control it.

Vigatus – Having him change at inapproperate can happen

Takuya - Thanks

Fruitloop Trooper – He can change back and forth but he dose not have full control and change onceand while.


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 38

Tai woke and look around him. He found himself on his bed. He closes his eyes and tries to change himself to being a human. He still found this ability to change back to human was still block. Tai stood up and walk from the room. He found his mother preparing to cook. Tai walk up to her and rested his head on her leg.

His mother looks down at him. "Good morning," She said lifting Tai onto the counter. Tai sat on the edge of the counter. "Tai, Joe's father will come over and we'll talk about your problem."

"I guess that fine," Tai said. His mother came up and pulled off his tail ring. Tai felt his ability to change to human lost. "Hey," Tai yelled as he reaches for his ring but his mother grabs his gloves instead.

She looks at his glove and said, "These are filthy. I better these clean up before our guest get here."

"Can I have them back?" Tai asked. Tai try to reach it.

"Why are these so importance?" His mother asked.

Tai look at his mother with large brown eyes as he said, "With out them I can't return to human and I can grab anything without my gloves."

"Lets test that," His mother said. She handed Tai a plastic cup full of water. "If you can hold on to that cup for a minute then I'll return these to but if you lose then I give you a bath and you get these back when I want to give them to you."

"And if I don't agree?" Tai asked.

"Then I give you a bath and you get your gloves and ring when I want to give it back to you."

"That's not fair," Tai yelled.

"I'm your mother and in a way your owner. You're luckily I'm giving you this chance."

"Okay," Tai said. He grabs the cup from his mother and watch as it slid to the counter. He look at the cup on the counter and then back to his mother with a smile. It did little good because she scoop Tai into her arms and walk to the bath room. She giggle a bit as her son try to stand in the bath tube but keep sliding. She started to filled the tube with water. Tai felt the raising water get into his fur. After the water was about three inches high, she stops the water.

"Tai getting a bath," Gatomon giggle from the door way to the bath room.

"He's not the only one," Tai mother said as she turns around. Gatomon and Agumon ran off. Tai watch as his mother ran after them.

Soon Gatomon and Agumon shared the bath with Tai. "I didn't know your mother could move that fast," Gatomon said. "Is this going happen every time someone comes over?" Gatomon slip and fell into the water.

"Maybe," Tai's mother said, "But those glove are dirty. Someone needs to take care of it." She quickly started to clean Agumon.

"Sorry for using them for fighting and eating," Gatomon said as Tai's mother grab Agumon feet. She continues to clean Agumon.

After scrubbing him some more, She pick Agumon up and place him on the bathroom. She handed the small dinosaur a towel. Agumon ran off while drying himself. Tai's mother turns to Tai and Gatomon. After rubbing them down with soap and water, Tai's mother wrap them in a towel. "You two are going to take longer with all that fur," she said as she walk into the living room. The bell rang so she places the two digital felines onto the couch. "I'll be back. Just stay there."

Her mother walk to the door and open it. She saw a female teen standing there. "Shouldn't you be in school?" She asked.

"My parents are still getting me ready," The teen said, "I'm Amy your new neighbor. My Mom thought it would be nice to meet you while they're gone."

"You would like to come in?" Tai's mother asked, "I just clean two of my cats you could help me to dry them off."

"Okay," Amy said walk into the apartment. She walks to the couch. There she finds two bundle of the towels. She walks up to one of the towels and moved it back to see the head of the brown fur feline.

"He's junior," Tai's mother said, "He won't bite." She pick up Gatomon still in the towel and started to rub her. "Are you afraid of cats?"

Amy sat next to Tai and slowly move Tai one to her lap. "I love cats," Amy said, "but they don't seem to like me. I've been attack by many cats." She started to rub Tai with the towel.

"Look like he like you," Tai's mother said. "So how are you like this place so far?"

"It's okay," Amy said, "You know it's a new place, a world." She looks down at Tai on her lap. His eyes were haft closed and resting on her lap. "He's so cute." He started to stroke his fur with her fingers. Tai just lay their letting her pet her.

Once again the apartment bell rang. "I hope you don't mind. But I've been waiting for someone."

"I don't mind," Amy said as she push Tai to the side.

"I'll led you out," Tai's mother said as she put Gatomon next to Tai. She opens the door for Amy. The elder man step to a side to let the girl to past. "Sorry, new neighbor come in." Tai's mother said, "Would you come in, Jack. How's Joe?"

"Fine," Jack said, "So do you what to talk about?"

"I want you to help explain why Tai was not in class as much," Tai's mother said. She led the doctor to the living room.

"I'm not going to lie," Jack said, "I work too long and hard for it."

She pick the Tai and shown him to Jack. "Say hi to my son Tai. As you can see for some strange reason he's not a cat. He can't go to school like this. I'm not asking you to lie. I'm asking you to leave out some things. Like him changing into a cat."

"But what if someone finds out?" Jack asked.

"Thank of him," Tai's mother said moving Tai to fill most of Jacks view. "His life has changed so much. It must be hard for him. I'm asking for you to help him just a little." Jack look at Tai. He looks into the large brown eyes. "Please."

"Okay," Jack said. He rubs Tai's head. Tai close his eyes, lower his ear and smiled. "He seams to like pets," Jack said as he continues to pet Tai.

"Kari told me that when Tai is this way," Tai's mother said, "He act differently than his dose when he's human."

"I would like to do a check up on him," Jack said.

"But the vet checks up on me," Tai said, "and he found nothing."

"It's true I took him there when I though he was a new cat," Tai's mother said, "He too thought Tai was a normal cat.

"When Tai becomes human I want to make sure he's fine," Jack said. "But at the moment I want to check on his digimon form. After all if they get hurt then I'm the one doing the healing."

"Sound reasonable," Tai's mother said as she placed Tai on the couch.

Jack walk up to Tai. First her lightly grab his tail and started to rub. "There bones." Then he move to Tai's feet. "Just like a humans." Jack place his hand on Tai's chest. "A heart beat." He pulled apart Tai's lips and look at his fangs. He look at Tai's eyes then his ears. "Well I think I could help him," Jack said. "Well I'm going home," Jack said, "This is my day off." He stood up and walks from the apartment.

"Well," Tai's mother said as he lowered herself onto the couch. "Look like it just you and me." She looks down to see Tai still walking over to her to rest on her.

"You forgot about Agumon and Gatomon," Tai said, "Also Lopmon and Miko and could call up the other digimon to see if they could come over."

Tai's mother places a finger on Tai's mouth. "How about we get something to eat," She said.

"Great," Tai cheered as he jump off his mother. On the ground he was joined by Agumon and Gatomon.

After a short giggle, Tai mother said, "Now I know how to get you all together." She walks into the kitchen with three digimon following her. The digimons sat watching her cook the food.

"How about Tai help?" Agumon asked.

"I can cook eggs on my own," Tai's mother said, "Beside with out his gloves Tai can't hold anything." The entire time she cooks the digimons watch her. "You most love food," she said as she place the pan on the table.

"Yup," Tai said, "You'll find digimons eat a lot." He watch his mother poor eggs onto the plates that where their.

"Lot of happen before I could start to cook," Tai's mother said as she took a seat. "Well take a seat."

"Thank you," Agumon said as he clime into a seat. Then he started to shovel food into his mouth. Tai and Gatomon jump onto a chair and started to eat.

"After I'm done eating, I'm going to a friend," Tai's mother said. The three digimons stop eating and blink at the same moment.

"Do you mean Sora's mother?" Tai asked.

"Yes," Tai's mother said, "Dose she know?"

"Sure dose," Gatomon said. "And Biyomon has a crush on Tai."

"I went on one date and see clam me as her boyfriend," Tai said.

"Would you like to come with me?" His mother asked.

"No," Tai said, "I want my gloves and tail ring."

"You'll get it when I come back," Tai's mother said.

"You like me depending on you," Tai said.

"Of course, you're like my little baby," His mother said rubbing his head. "Well I'm off."

Meanwhile at Sora's, Jeri was running around. "I'm late for my first day at the new school." She turn to look at Rika and Takato. Rika used Takato as a pillow. After Jeri got everything she needed for her first day of school, Jeri ran to her new school.

She ran by a Tai's mother. Tai's mother watch Jeri and little and then continue to Sora's. She qwas greeted by Sora's mother. While Sora's mother hug Tai's mother, she said, "It's been so long. What have you been up to?"

"I started to work for myself," Tai's mother said, "And Tai told me about his little problem. I want t talk to some one about what I just found out."

"And you want to talk to some one that handle this for a while," Sora's mother said. Tai's mother nodded. "Come in." She lead Tai's mother to a small table in the kitchen. She poor Tai's mother some coffee. "It not as hard as you think letting them go. Just remember that they done more good in a few weeks than most others in a life time."

Meanwhile in the shadow of Controlmon's castle, a strange creature search the fortress filled with the scream of pain. "Where is master?" the creature said finally letting his anger out. Then he heard a two digimon talking. It then pulled itself deeper into the shadows. It watches as two demidevimons flying by. One held a statue.

"I happy we're getting rid of this," the demidevimon holding the statue, "Where did he get this anyway?"

"In that other digi-world," the other said.

The creature smiled and jump at the two. In a moment both digimons were on the ground and the creature had the statue. "So master you'll be back and you evil shall spread once more."

* * *

What is this new evil? I know and it will bring something new but not now, later.

Next chapter Tai go back to school (Any ideals?) and Controlmon new plan.

silver11k – Thanks.

Fruitloop Trooper - I won't

star's dreams – The Portal Izzy pick up is part of the new evil.

Vigatus – Have his mother as a partner is good but I don't know if I can use it.

Takuya - Thanks


	39. Chapter 39

* * *

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon 

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 39

Kari walks into her apartment. Tai and Gatomon were pulling on a stuff toy. They stop and look at Kari. They ran to her. She looks at the two digital feline and found a few things missing. "Where are your tail rings and gloves?" Kari asked. Both feline try to talk the toy still in their mouth. She try to pull it from their mouth only to have two feline pull on to toy. Kari pulled the toy up with the two hanging from it. Soon both digimon fell to the ground. "As I ask before. You are your tail rings and gloves?"

"Mom took them," Tai said. "We've been waiting."

"How about we watch some TV until then," Kari said. They nodded and follow the human.

The wait was not long before Tai's mother return. She smiled as Tai ran to her. She smiled as what she understood what Tai wanted. She walk over to the closet and open it. She pulled Tai and Gatomon's loves and tail rings off the top shelf. Gatomon and Tai quickly put them on and ran off for a night of fun.

The next morning Tai and Kari's mother walk into her children room. She woke Kari up and lower to look at Tai's bed. There she saw small t-rex sleeping next to a feline. She rub the feline. "Tai," She said in a soft voice, "Time for school."

Tai open his eyes and ran from the room. Tai walk back into the room rubbing the back of his head. "Forgot," He said, "I can't go to school with a tail."

"I'll leave you," his mother said.

Shortly after Tai walk into the dinning room where his mother was placing some food on the table. Just like ringing the dinner bell, the smell brought the digimon running to the table. "I guess we won't spend your day here right Tai?" Gatomon asked.

"That's right," Tai's mother said, "just because he can be a digimon that is no reason to miss school. I hope you're not too far behind."

Ta stops eating and said, "Sora helps me."

"That is nice of her." His mother said, "You need to thank her some how."

"Need to get going," Tai said. Kari follows her brother from the room.

Tai sat in his matt class. He watched his teacher write a problem on the board. The teacher then turn to her class. She push her glasses back to her nose. "Can any one solve this?"

The boy before him raised his hand and said, "Three."

"No," The teacher said.

A girl from the other side pf the room raised her hand. "Six."

"No," The teacher said, "Since all of you are guessing, Tai why don't you try to solve it."

Tai look at the problem and said, "There is no real answer."

"Tai," the teacher, "You been gone for about two weeks and you the one person that should not know it got it right." The teacher turn back to the board. "A square root can not be negative."

Tai smile to himself and he whisper, "Thank you, Sora."

Tai's other classes before lunch was uneventful. Thanks to Sora he was not far behind as could be. After he got his lunch from the line, he walks to the table the others normally sat at it. Matt and Izzy were already there. Tai sat across from the two. "So Tai how is it to be back after so long?" Matt asked.

"Not bad," Tai said, "I could be worst if not for Sora tutoring me."

"Hey," Sora said as she walk up to the table with Mimi next to her. She sat on Tai's left and Mimi sat on his right side. "So Tai how is your day going?"

"Not as bad as I though it would be thank to you," Tai said, "My mom said I need to thank you some how."

"Well," Sora said almost thinking, "There this movie I want to see but I don't want to go alone." 

"I guess I could go with you," Tai said, "So when do you want to go?"

"Tonight," Sora said.

"Hey," Mimi almost yelled, "Why do you go to the movie with her?"

"I help Tai," Sora said, "You didn't do anything."

"I was...sick too," Mimi said.

"I guess you could have done something else," Sora said.

"I did stay with Tai and help him with his...sickness," Mimi said, "Doesn't that count?"

"No," Sora said.

"That's mean," Mimi said.

"Would you two stop," Tai said, "Mimi, I'll take you to the movie tomorrow."

"I like that," Mimi said with a smile.

"I'll see you tonight," Sora said.

"Okay," Tai said.

Tai walk into his last class, biology. He looks at his teacher Mrs. Weaver. She wore a black skert with a red top. "Tai," She said, "I'm glad to see you're well again. I hope you're not too far behind."

"Sora has been helping," Tai said.

"Well class is about to begin so take you seat," Mrs. Weaver said. Tai walk Izzy as he made his way table where Mimi and Sora were. "Class," Mrs. Weaver said. Every one in the class looks at their teacher. "We have a new student Amy Stiles." Amy walks into the room. "You may sit next to the boy with the large hair."

"Great," Amy grunted. On her way to her seat, she stops next to Izzy. "Izzy," she yelled grab him in a hug. Mrs. Weaver made a loud grunt. Amy smiled and ran to her seat.

"Now that every one is in their seat," Mrs. Weaver said as she walks to her desk, "You are going to start a project. The point is to see the difference between domesticated and wild animals." She pick some envelopes from her desk. "In each there is a domesticated animal written down on a paper in it. Each table will compare these to wild counterpart. Also in there, is what I want in you presentation." She walks to each table dropping an envelope onto each table. "The rest of the time I'll leave you to talk about this."

"What dose it say?" Mimi asked as Sora open the letter.

"Cats," Sora said.

"I love cats," Amy said.

"Well Tai lived with a cat his entire life," Mimi said sitting next to Tai, "I'll help Tai study cats while you to study wild cats."

"I'll work with him," Sora said sitting next to Tai as well.

"I call it already," Mimi said wrapping around Tai's arms.

"It doesn't matter," Sora said also wrap around Tai's arms.

"It dose," Mimi said as she pulled on Tai.

"I've been Tai's friend longer," Sora said pulling on Tai.

"That doesn't matter," Mimi said pulling on Tai again.

"It dose more than calling him," Sora said pulling on Tai.

The two continue to pull on Tai until Amy yelled, "I had enough." She walks over to Tai and punches him off his seat taking the other two with him. Then she looks at the rest of the class staring at her. "Teacher," Amy said, "Can I change group?" She walks over to Izzy. "I want to get with my boyfriend." She grabs Izzy in a hug.

"You just hit Tai," Mrs. Weaver said, "And you want to change group. I should send you to office but since it's your first day I'll let it slid...this time. Now let's get back to work."

Tai, Sora, Mimi and Amy got back onto his seat. "Let's try to work together," Tai said.

"Well you lived with cat for all you life. How do you think we should study you cats?" Sora asked.

"I could see how they act with human around and without," Tai said, "Before let's get something about wild cats."

"Who made you the leader?" Amy asked.

"Dose it matter who the leader is?" Sora asked, "It's not like we're going to save the world. Lets just do the project."

"Can we start tomorrow?" Amy asked, "I have a date with Izzy."

Meanwhile Rika sat on the floor. She was using Sora's laptop to search the web. Sora's mother placed it the carpet so Rika and Takato could use it with more ease. Rika still need to peck at the keys. Rika watch as a window pop up. "Sora got an e-mail." Takato walk up behind her. Moment later Renamon appear and lifted the laptop up. "Hey," Rika yelled, "I was going to read that."

"Too bad," Renamon said.

"Guilmon," Rika and Takato yelled.

Guilmon stop eating his bread and said, "Listen to Renamon."

"Lets see," Renamon said. She started to read the screen. "It's from Gennai. Controlmon's forces are taking over the water source of the desert."

"Let's go," Rika said. She balls her fist and punch her other paw.

"We'll wait for the other," Renamon said.

"Why should I listen to you?" Rika asked, "You're my partner."

"Do you want me to tell Jeri?" Renamon said.

"No," Rika said with a low tone. Her ears lowed. She hated the digimon in her. She could not help but feel sad when Jeri is mad at her.

"Good," Renamon said, "We'll wait for the others. Then we'll stop him."

The wait was not long for the other to return. When Jeri and Sora enter, Rika ran up to them. "Controlmon is up to something," She yelled. Jeri smiled and pets her partner's head. Jeri still trying to get over how much Rika's behavior change as a digimon. The digimon Rika seam to smiled much more as well as more play fun and ready for a fight.

"I hope it doesn't take too long," Sora said, "I have a date with Tai."

"What," Biyomon yelled and flew to her partner. "How dear you date my boyfriend with out me knowing."

"You're not dating," Sora said, "Beside Mimi is going out with him as well."

"What!" Biyomon yelled, "Who else is trying to take my boyfriend?"

"He's not you're boyfriend," Sora said, "You went on one date that all."

"Do you mind that we save the day then you can fight," Rika said. Sora and Biyomon stare at each other for a while and then they walk into the computer room and then return.

In the digi-world, the digi-destined gathered. "Where do we start?" Tai asked.

"Well there ten oasis and three lakes and five rivers," Izzy said, "There one oasis is about a mile away."

"We take them all so we're going to take a large water source and keep it," Tai said.

"What is that going to do?" Matt asked.

"Give digimons a safe place to get water as we get the rest of the other water source," Tai said. Matt look at Tai in a little anger in his eyes. He made a smug smiled and cross his arms.

Izzy lead the group to the lake. About a dune or two away they were laying one a dune. Using the slope to hid them. A control spire rose from the center of the lake. There were a few digimons patrolling around the lake. "Good luck Kari," Tai said, "We can't help with that control spire."

Kari smiled a way Tai did not like. "Yes, you can," Kari said.

Moment Later, Tai was walking to the lake as Taigermon. He wonder why he didn't think of it. He felt much cool as a digimon. His fur like Gatomon's was made to handle high temperature after all gatomons live in jungles. He sat on the edge of the lake and started to lick up water just like Kari told him to.

As he drank, he saw two shadows walk behind him. "Hey you," a digimon behind him said. Before Tai could turn around, he heard two screams. He turns to see Flamedramon and Digmon. Soon Tai was fighting the rookies digimon being control as Flamedramon and Digmon fought Controlmon's minions. While the fought Kari, TK and Yoli's digimons attack the control spire.

The moment the spire fell, a bunch of digimons ran from the forest near Primary Village. They grab what digimons eggs they could carry and ran off. Elecmon did his best to stop them but could only do little.

The other digi-destined ran up to the younger digi-destined. "You did great," Sora said to Tai.

"Thanks," Tai said, "What about our dates?"

"We need to leave now" Sora said. The two walk away.

"Where are you going?" Matt yelled load enough for other to hear.

"We going to a movie," Sora yelled.

"Fine go ahead and leave," Matt yelled, "Go ahead and leave. I can handle this."

"That remind me," Izzy said, "I have a date." He walks away.

* * *

Sorry to be late I had writer block. If you wan t to help tell me any ideals you have about this story.

Takuya - thanks

star's dreams – Here it is

Vigatus – I added more. Thanks you for the ideal of having Mimi and Sora wanted to go for Tai.


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 40

Tai look into the mirror. He check his hair so it did not look as wild. He carefully choose his clothes to wear. He wanted some he would normally wear but something a little bit more dressed up. He walk into the living room. There Lopmon, Gatomon and his mother sitting on the ground. In front of each of them was a stake of poker chips. The largest stack was in front of Tai's mother. She turn to her son and said, "Going on a date." Tai nodded. "With who?"

"Sora," Tai said.

"How about you tell her about the next two nights what you'll be up to," Gatomon said.

"Why what are you up to?" His mother asked.

"Well," Tai said rubbing the back of his head.

Gatomon giggle before saying, "He has a date with Mimi and then Biyomon."

"What," His mother said, "Tai's what have you been up to."

"It's not like that," Tai said taking a few steps back. "They were fighting and it was the only way to make them stop. They were about to rib me apart."

"So are they all you girlfriend?" his mother said.

"No," Tai said, "It's a one time thing. You know how you told me that I need to do something to thanks her. Well she though about going to a movie. Then Mini started to yell so I agree to take her to a movie and later Biyomon found out and I agree to spend time with her."

"I need to get going," Tai said.

"Good luck on your date," his mother yelled as Tai walk from the apartment. She turn to the digimons. "Anything else you want to tell me?"

"No," Gatomon said, "I can't think of anything."

At Sora's, Biyomon watch from Tai walk up to Sora's. Tai knock on the door and waited. Sora greeted Tai and the two walk away. Biyomon started to beat where wings and started to fly.

Meanwhile Mimi walks to the door of her apartment. "Mimi," Her mother said, "Where are you going dress like that?

Mimi looks at her black pants and a black shirt with a yellow smiley on it. "I'm going out with some friends."

"Okay," her mother said, "Just be back before curfew."

"Thanks Mom," Mimi said hugging her mother then running from the room. She walks on the dimming streets. As she walks to Sora's, she spotted a large mess of brown hair. She ran into the shadows and waited. From the shadow she watches Sora and Tai walk by. Peaking out the corner, Mimi waited for two to be far enough away that would not notice her. She felt a little bad about spy on them but it not a date just a movie. After all he is going to spend the next night with her and then Biyomon. She follows them to the movies. Sora pointed at a poster with a large man in a fighting pose. Mimi knows what movie that stood for. It was an action with little else. A type of movie Mimi normally did not go for but some one to keep Sora from claming Tai as her boyfriend. Mimi walk into the theater sat a few rolls back from them.

Sora sat next to Tai. She smile and glance at him. She believes that she has the greatest chance with Tai after all she knew Tai the longest. There was the one time she choused Matt but she made up for it when Tai first change. She gave Matt up.

While Sora calculated her chances with Tai, Tai was trying to understand all that happen to him. First changing into a digimon was hard enough. Now he needs to have a normal life while at any time he could change into a cat. The movie started and Tai eagerly watch the start of the movie.

At the end of the movie, Sora and Tai walk from the movie. Mimi follow as they walk to Sora's. She carefully keep quiet until Biyomon land near her. "What are you doing here?" Mimi whisper.

"Watching my boyfriend," Biyomon respond.

"He's not you boyfriend," Mimi whisper.

"Yes he is."

"Says who?" Mimi said still whispering.

"Me," Biyomon yelled.

Sora looks behind her and walk to the source of the sounds. There she found her partner and best friend fighting. "Tai's not yours," Mimi yelled.

"I can't believe you two," Sora yelled. Both stop fighting and look at Sora. "This was my date with Tai. How would you like it if I follow you on your?"

"That not fair," Biyomon said.

"But it fair that you follow on my date," Sora said.

"You can follow but you need to stay out of the way," Mimi said, "If you don't then I get another date."

"So I get another date?" Sora asked.

"No you found us after the date is over," Mimi said.

"It not over until he drops me off at my home," Sora said.

"After the movie is done you date is done," Biyomon said.

"Come on Sora I'll take you home," Tai said, "You two stop following or no date." Mimi and Biyomon nodded and quickly move away.

Sora walks next to him. "Sorry about all the headaches with me and Mimi," Sora said.

"It's alright," Tai said, "I think I need to talk to the three of you before this get to far out of hands."

"Lets them down gently," Sora said.

"But," Tai said

"Well this is my home," Sora said before running off.

"I think I've been human enough for the day," Tai mutter to himself. When he walk into the his apartment, he started to change into his digimon form. He just let his clothes slide off his body. He walks to the living room with his shirt covering his body. There they were still play poker but now Kari was with them. Tai walk onto his mother's lap.

"I guess you date didn't go well," his mother said.

"It went well but I just thinking about what happening between Sora, Mimi and Biyomon," Tai said.

"Having three after you that must be ruff," Tai's mother said as she started to rub Tai. Tai simply nodded and let his mother continue to pet him. She watches as Gatomon push all of her chips into the pot. "I'll call," Tai's mother said. She was so busy with Gatomon that she did not notice Tai had roll onto the pile. The rolling action traps his paws making him unable to move. "I got a pair of tens," Tai mother said.

"Full house," Gatomon said with a smile, "I win." She look at the pot. "Tai, you mom betted you?" She asked.

"No," Tai said, "She didn't notice."

"I still take my little brother," Gatomon said.

"Little brother," Tai's mother said.

Kari looks at her mother and said, "Tai's digimon form is a mixture of Gatomon and his human form and since Gatomon been a digimon longer, she clam being the older sibling."

"So Tai is the oldest when human but the youngest when he's a digimon," His mother said.

"You could say that," Kari said, "Tai's been Taigermon for a few weeks."

"Oh my little baby," Kari's mother said grabbing Tai into a hug.

"Mom, you can stop," Tai said.

"Sorry," Tai's mother said as she place Tai on the ground. Then she pulled his shirt off.

"I'm going to watch TV," Tai said. Tai walk away to the couch. He leap onto it and started to look for the remote. He found it on the arm. He grabs it and lay on the couch and started to watch the TV. It was fine but slowly more and more snow covered the screen. As it did, Tai felt a strange energy flowing around him. He sat up and started to turn his head. He moves his ear. He stop and lookout the window. "Kari," he said, "Call Izzy. Something is up."

Kari nodded and ran to the phone. "Tai," His mother said, "What is going on?"

"I don't know," Tai said, "but there is something going on."

Kari came running up. "I try but I can't get any one of the phone."

"We need to get to Izzy's and find the others," Tai said

"Tai," His mother said letting her fear out.

"Mom, Stay here with Miko and Lopmon," Tai said, "We need to save the city."

"Come back," His mother said.

"We will," Tai said. Kari ran into her with three digimons. She place Tai and Gatomon into her backpack while Agumon got his coat. Then she and Agumon walk to the floors elevator. Kari presses the button and waited. After a while she looks up at elevator's floor indicator. It did not move even one bit.

"I think what every effect the TV and Phone is also affecting the elevator," Kari said, "Look like we're taking the stairs."

"I hate stairs," Agumon said, "They're higher that I can step."

"I'll hold you hand," Kari said open door to the stairs.

They came to the streets where chaos was slowly growing. Some were yelling at each other or their own cars. The traffic lights were unchanging. Kari walks toward Izzy's. She walks past the police officers with tens of people around them.

A large man blocks her path. "Hey pretty," He said drunk, "How about we have fun."

"And I say no?" Kari asked.

"No cops here to stop me," the man said.

"I can," Agumon said, "Pepper breath." Agumon large a fire ball at the man's shirt. The man ran way trying to beat the flames way. "Let's go," Agumon said.

They got Izzy's home. It was as if they were expected when Izzy's mother opens the door. "The others are in Izzy's room."

Kari walks into the Izzy's. Yoli, Davis, Ken and Izzy were in the room. For once Izzy was not on his computer. "You're here too," Izzy said.

"The streets are dangerous," Kari said, "I don't think the others will be coming. The cops are so swapped with people that they can't do their jobs. What's causing this?" Kari place Tai and Gatomon on ground. Tai continue to stare at the wall.

"EMI," Izzy said.

"Doesn't that come from a nuke explosion?" Yoli asked.

"No," Izzy said, "That's EMP. EMI interfere with electronic devices. With an EMI this strong most won't work."

"Can we get to the Digi-World?" Davis asked.

"No," Izzy said, "The EMI is not letting us open a portals."

"So Controlmon could use something to make EMI to stop us," Kari said, "and it needed to be near here."

"He could but," Izzy said, "There is no way for us to track it."

"We have other problems," Ken said, "There digimons running amuck."

"What do we do?" Yoli said.

"You stop the digimon and I'll find away to locate the source," Izzy said. Everyone nodded.

"Tai, it's time to go," Gatomon said. She look at Tai continue to look at the wall.

"What's wrong?" Agumon asked his partner.

"It's coming from there," Tai said pointing.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked.

"I've been feeling this strange feeling since the TV started to mess up," Tai said, "I could be the source. Izzy you and are going to find out. Kari and Yoli will pair up and try to stop the digimons as well as Ken and Davis." Izzy, Tentomon, and Agumon follow Tai as he ran to the source of his strange feeling.

* * *

star's dreams – They did. Could I make it worst?

Fruitloop Trooper – Next chapter Izzy will make Tai digivolve. I had this form planed for a while

Vigatus – He has another Date with Mimi after I give Amy some more to hate Tai for

Takuya - Thanks


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 41

Tai stop and started to look around. He could not help but shiver from the cold night wind blowing through his fur. His ears raised and lowed. He slowly turns his head. He slowly searches for the source of the strange feeling. As he got closer to it, he found it getting hard and hard to tell the source from the egos from the building around him. With great luck, Tai found it once more. He lowed to his four paws and ran at his full speed to it. The other, breathing deeply, ran after Tai.

Meanwhile Kari watches Angewomon in a fight with three ogremons. The digital female angel dodges the clubs from the ogre digimons. Angewomon could feel the wind from the club moving through the air as she was waiting for the best time to strike. When it came she did not waste a moment. She grab one of the club and use the own ogremon momentum to fling him into another. The last one was taken down by jabbing her boot into his gut. The three stood up and turn away.

As the digimons ran way, Angewomon land near and return to being Gatomon. "I think I want to be bodyguard now," She said with her ears hanging down.

"How about a rest?" Kari asked.

"Better," Gatomon said. Kari lifts the white feline into her arms. Gatomon rolled in Kari's arms so get she could get comfortable. She wanted to sleep but she also knew she may need to fight once more so she did her best to force herself to stay awake. It was hard because she had three fights in a row. They thought that it would be best to have each digimon fight on their own to extend the fights.

"Ready Veemon?" Davis asked.

"You bet," the blue digimon said. He smiled at the chance to impress Gatomon.

"Lets follow the run away," Yoli said. The others agree and started to go after the large green digimon.

"I hope the others are alright," Kari said. She did it not like having the team in small group around the city but they had no time to get the group with out a commutation device.

Matt ran beside his father and Gabumon. Their only luck on the journey a digimon scared most of the rowdy people. Matt felt bad about letting the digimon continue its rampage but he want to make sure his father is safe. Matt try to talk his father to stay home but his father refused. He found himself in front of his little brother's apartment building. They travel to the TK's mother apartment. "What are you doing here?" Matt's mother asked.

"We came because we were afraid," Matt's father said.

"Mom, I'm going out," TK said, "Hey Matt."

"There is a digimon near by," Matt said, "lets go."

Their mother watches them run out of the apartment. "I hope they are okay," She said.

"I'm sure they will be," her ex-husband said, "We've may have made mistake but those two are not one of them."

"Like us taking off our marriage ring?" TK's mother asked.

Tai stop at the entrance to the park. "Why do they always pop up in the park?" Tai asked as the other try to recover their breath.

"It's easier to open a portal between worlds here," Izzy said still breathing deeply. "I should have notice."

"You can't spend your entire life watching out for these things," Tai said as he walks next to Agumon. Tai stop and look around. "I feel it so strong that I can't tell where it is going from."

"Tentomon, fly up and see if you can see anything," Izzy order his partner.

"Right," the bug digimon said before flying up. He hovers past the tree line to see a black obelisk. He lower to the ground.

"Anything?" Izzy asked.

"There a control tower it could be a place to start," Tentomon said, "I lead you."

"When do I get to lead?" Agumon asked.

"When you can help us get to the EMI emulator," Izzy said.

"Okay," Agumon said as he reluctantly follows the bug.

Tentomon lead the ground into a clearing. A control tower overshadows a strange device. It was sphere with legs holding in place. "Where is everyone?" Tai asked, "I mean you would think Control would have some digimons protecting the...thing."

"We could have sneaked past them," Izzy said, "or a trap."

"One way to find out," Tai said before he step into the dreadfully calm field. Slowly he Tai place one of his paw before the other. He looks into the shadow for anything out of place. His fur stood up.

Izzy stay near a tree as the three digimons walk closer to the sphere device. When they got close to it, hundreds fresh and in-training digimons with control callers ran around both object. Tai, Agumon and Tentomon stop to destroy the object with out hurting the enslaved digimons. Izzy saw things reflecting the moonlight. He looks at the flying object to see that they were black ring. Before Izzy could worn the digimon, the rings wrap around the digimons. The three digimons stood still for a while. Tentomon and Agumon look at the human with red eyes. 

"Izzy, what's going on," Tai asked as he turns to the human. His eyes color change from brown to green. He was force to jump backwards to doge Agumon's pepper breath. "Control collar," Tai said, "No chose but to brakes them."

Before Tai could act her heard a voice, "Look who fell for our trap." Tai turn to see three ogremons. The three walk closer to the feline digimon.

"Tai, you're out number let's retreat for now," Izzy yelled. Tai nodded turn around and ran off. Izzy quickly follow.

As Tai ran on all for he said, "I know this is not a good time but why are you calling be Tai. I'm Taigermon."

"Whatever just run," Izzy said. They ran out side where Tai stop. Izzy turn to look at Tai for a moment.

"That was strange," Tai said looking at Izzy with brown eyes. He turns to see Agumon and Tentomon coming toward him. Tai ran at them as his eyes color change to green. Tai pounce at Agumon with his paw going right into the dinosaur head and knock him out. "Element Claw," Tai yelled as he attack Tentomon. He knocks the bug into the ground. Tai turn to see on of the ogremon some how got pas him and is now threatening Izzy.

Tai ran at the ogremon. The moment his eye change color. He yelled, "Taigermon digivolve to Snipemon." There was a humanoid with a bird head. His body and haft of his head was robotic. Hanging from his back as a large rifle. Tai ran and used his rifle to stops the club. Tai then knees the green monster in the gut.

The ogremon stubbles back where the other two were. They were too closed for Tai to use his rifle. Tai was forced to his rifle to block the attacks. Luckily he was able to block the attack until two of the ogremons were knock back by blasts.

"I'm glade we did follow the ogremons," Kari said. She was followed by Davis and Yoli and both of the digimon armor digivolved.

Tai look at the other. "I take care of the Control Tower and the EMI emulator," Tai said. Tai turn and ran away. He jump up from one placed to another like high steps. He stops when he could see both the EMI emulator and control tower. Tai place the rifle down. His robotic body color slowly changes to match its surroundings.

Tai look through the scoop at his targets. The babies and in-training remain around it. Tai look at EMI emulator hoping to get that first but he found the digimon covering it. He found it was uncovered from the top. A green outline of the tower appeared. Then it started to plan was look like of the control tower was shot. It stop on one where the top of the control tower fell onto the EMI emulator with out hitting the digimons. With almost unnatural skill, he pointed the rifle at the point. He fired the blast and wait for the energy to reach the tower. Just like it was computed, the top of the towered speared the EMI emulator.

Tai jump down to the ground and made his way to the others. "Tai," Izzy yelled, "You know what you did to Tentomon?" The red hair teen chase the small feline. Tai ran to his sister.

When Tai landed in Kari's arms, she found jus below his tail ring was a black band around his tail. "Izzy," Kari said, "Is this what I think it is."

"It a control ring," Agumon said brake the one around his neck off. It seam to crumble as it fell.

"Izzy, you let Tai get put under Controlmon's control," Kari said as she pulled on the black band. It too seam to crumble in her hand. "If you can't handle having to two partners then you can't have Tai alone." She walk away.

"Don't forget about the enslaved digimon," Agumon said, "This way." They found all the young digimon looking confusing at them. "What do we do with all of them?"

"We need to get them home and then return them when Izzy get then portal open," Tai said.

Thanks to the wild digimons they way home did not have any human to stop them. Somehow they were able to get all of young digimon into the apartment. Tai's mother slowly walks from the closet. She looks around her apartment. She found many young digimon running around it. Some were running, some where watching TV and the rest where play with the many cat toys. "Tai," She said.

Tai was hoping over digimons as he made his way to his mother. When he got to his mother, she lifted him up. "What is with all these digimons?" She asks as Tai moved onto her shoulder.

"We need a place to hide them until Izzy open the gateway to the Digi-World," Tai said.

"Well if it's not long," His mother said. They both turn to tapping on the window. There Biyomon was pecking on the glass. Tai's mother lowered so Tai could jump to the ground.

Tai did not want to talk to Biyomon and the moment. Sure he was friend with the bird digimons but Tai did not think of their relationship as one of dating a type. He walk to the sliding door only to remember there is no way fro his small body. He turns to his mother for help. Giving a sigh as she carefully walks over the crowd of the young digimons on her way to the sliding door. Once she opens it she found herself trying to keep the little digimon who are curious what is on the other side. As she struggles to keep the young digimon in, Tai walk onto balcony.

"Why did you come over here this late?" Tai asked.

"I heard you save many digimons," Biyomon said. She move to Tai and peck him on the check. "That's for being a hero." Then she flew away.

Tai started to walk back in when he saw Agumon. "Taigermon, I want that kiss." Agumon ran at his partner. Tai jump over Agumon and ran into the apartment. "Taigermon I want that kiss." Tai scream and ran from the enrage digimon.

In the Digi-World, in one of the dark corner of the world there was typing on a keyboard. "My lab is rebuilt," the one typing on the computer said, "It's time to go start a new project." On the screen he brought up data he been gathering for a while.

He stop when he say a gatomon like digimon with drown fur. "Who's this? He believes he seen him before. The only way to find out is to do some test."

* * *

Fruitloop Trooper - Agumon chase Tai for the kiss

Vigatus – That's Tai's life

Takuya - Thanks


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 42

Tai enjoy that he could rest. He rolled around trying to get comfortable. He could hear Kari giggle as he rubs her with his fur. He had to share a bed with Agumon, Gatomon and Kari. The rest of the room was filled with young digimons. Tai just wanted to go to sleep and get the day over with. Tai found a place between Gatomon's warm fur and the Kari torso.

Tai was waked by someone carrying him up. He found himself place in the bathroom. He rubs his eyes and look around. He found that he was in the bathroom with some of his clothes near him. He looks up to see his mother leaving the room while she closed the door. Tai look at the clothes near him. He walk up to it a prepare for a new day.

He walks from the room. He looks at his mother. She was cooking as she talks to Agumon and Gatomon about the rule. She handed him a muffin. "Sorry," She said, "Your little friends are taking the rest of the food in the house. When is Izzy getting the portal open?"

"I don't think it will be too long," Tai said. He looks down at digimon staring up at his only breakfast.

"You better hurry or you'll be late," his mother said, "Agumon, Gatomon make sure none of the digimons get out."

Tai step out of the apartment and ran. He needed extra sleep but now he had to run. He was running so fast that he could not stop when Amy step into the hall. "I'm al ready late. Now you're jumping on me," She said.

"I didn't know you were going to come out," Tai said getting up. He lower his hand to help Amy.

"Don't tough me," Amy said, "You just want to tough me more."

"I'm just trying to help you," Tai said.

"I would not need help if you did not step on me," Amy said getting to her feet. She walks from Tai. "Why did I end up living near the hair freak?"

"Great," Tai said, "It's bad enough I'm making enemy out of every evil digimon in the Digi-World now I have one here and she's Izzy girlfriend." Once again Tai was running to school.

He got his first class seconds before the bell rang. Matt lean over to Tai and said, "How is you life?"

"Overly complex and tiring," Tai said.

"Just wait until soccer season," Matt said. Tai place his head on the desk. "Bad day?"

"I ran into Izzy's girlfriend," Tai said, "Let's say that we share a dislike for one and another."

"Must be hard," Matt said, "A friend of ours girlfriend don't like you."

"Sp did I miss anything?" Tai asked lifting his head from the desk.

"They announce that the school going low tech until they know everything is working right," Matt said.

"Did they say what cause it?" Tai asked.

"They're still studying it but they think that it was a freak moment of the earth," Matt said.

"Good morning class," The teacher said before started class.

While the others were in the class, Rika and Takato sat watching TV in Sora's house. Rika yawn as she moves her tail a little. She continues to use the remote to change the channel hoping to find something to entertain her. She soon gave up and turn off the TV. She turn to Takato and said, "Well there's nothing to watch so have any ideal what to do?"

"Well," Takato said thinking, "Guilmon and Renamon is training. We could."

"Na," Rika said, "Lets see if we can help Sora's mother. Do you think we should have change back to humans when we had the chance?"

"We'll be bored either way," Takato said as the two walk into the shop work room.

Tai day was normal until while in second to last class. He walks into the temporary class. The normal class was in a part of the school broken into and trashes it. Tai have not seen it but he heard that even wire were explodes, most of the window were broken, and the floor was covered with ruble from a group raiding the place.

As Tai enter the class, the teacher asked, "Tai, I need some papers from my desk from the class room. Could you get three of them?"

"Sure," Tai said. Tai walk into the hall of the closed off area. It was just like he heard it was but for the floor was clean and there was a little spray paint on the wall. Tai walk into the class room. As he open the drew, he felt a jolt in his elbow. He turns to see an expose wire. He rubs his sore elbow as he left the room. He also felt a tingling there. It spread quickly to his entire arm. It felt like he was slowly changed into his digimon form so the feeling spread over his body.

Tai ran to his locker. He opens it and place his backpack into it. He look around glad to see no one else. Tai no longer fought the change. When he was Taigermon place his tools with his tail ring and gloves. He closed his locker. He bit the paper in his mother because it's the only way he could grip it well.

He pulled the papers until something was drop on him. In the black world, Tai was rolled to his back and lifted off the ground. Tai's body was sway gently. He heard a door open and the vice principal then saying, "Call the animal shelter. I found this cat in the halls."

After a while, light return to Tai's eyes. Tai closed his eyes hoping to keep the blinding light from his eyes. Tai then felt a hand grab him by the scuff of his neck. Before Tai could react, he was drop into a cage. The cage was place in a truck and Tai was on his way to the animal shelter.

Inside Tai was place on a table. Tai found himself in a vet office. Remembering the shots Tai try to move only to have someone holds him down. He look at a man he believe to be the vet. He started to look at Tai while writing thing down. Then he turn to a computer. After typing some a little, the vet looks at him. "Well Junior," he said in a cheerful tone, "We'll call your owner and you'll be home until then you need to rest in a cage."

They carry Tai into an area where other feline were. They place Tai into a cage and secure the door. Tai turn to look at the bolt holding the door shut. Tai knew he could open it but the though it would be better to wait for his mother to get him. Tai curl up to sleep.

Later Tai woke to voices he heard before. Tai watch as Amy lead Izzy and to older adults with her. They walk to the area Tai was lock up. "Mom, I'm telling you I can have a cat," Amy said.

Tai wonder what to do about Amy. She hates his human form but is sweet to his digimon form. Also Tai want to keep that Junior and Tai are not the same so he while he is in Taigermon body he'll like or at least act. He walk on all four to the door of the cage and then meow.

Amy turns to the source of the meow. "Hey there Junior," Amy said.

"You know this one?" the adult woman asked.

"A woman near us owns him," Amy said, "I pet him."

"I'm sorry," A worker said, "The cat's owner is coming to get him soon."

"I'm just telling that I know the cat," Amy said. She look at the empty cages. "Where are all the cats?"

"There not been many a strays lately," the man said, "We have a kitten." The man shows them a small black cat with gray strips. "But she bites at any one nears her." The man stop to see Amy hand in the cage.

Amy giggle as the cat lick her hand. "Can I keep her?" Amy asked.

"Okay," the woman said.

"This way," the worker said, "We'll get the paperwork ready." Tai watch the group leave.

Then Tai's mother walks in with another worker near her. She opens the cage Tai was in and pulled him out. After a little paperwork the two were going to Tai's mother car. She open the door to the back seat while she held Tai in her other arm. After dropping Tai onto the back seat, she walks to the driving seat.

As she drove away, she asked, "Sora got your bag from your locker. Any ideal how this happen?"

"I've touch a naked wire," Tai said, "Then I changed."

Tai's mother walk to her apartment with Tai in her arms. She walk into the apartment while pausing to use her foot to keep the young digimons in. She place Tai on the ground and said, "Mimi said she coming over the two of you will go on a shopping date. Your glove and tail ring are in your room. I need to check up on Izzy." She stops by Miko getting chased by many of the young digimons.

Tai walk into his room grab his glove and tail ring. He left fully clothes to find Mimi standing there. "I'm ready to go on a shopping date."

"Shopping," Tai said before Mimi grab his arms and drag him away.

"Be back before dinner," His mother said as she waved.

Tai and Mimi enter the elevator. They rode the "Any reason for a shopping date instead of dinner?"

"Sora chooses to go to the movie I choose to go shopping," Mimi said with an innocent smile.

"And the other two will not follow," Tai said.

"Well we need to get going," Mimi said finding the open elevator door as an escape. Tai follow Mimi to the mall.

One thing that Mimi likes about mall is that there as much talking as shopping. "So why did you miss some of school?"

"I'll tell you at a place less public," Tai said, "What stores are we going to?"

"I want to go to a clothing store and a music store," Mimi said, "Then we can go to two stores you want to."

"Sound fair," Tai said.

In the mall, Mimi drags Tai to a clothing store. "We'll start on this side," Mimi said pointing at the right side of the store, "then work our way to the other."

"The entire store," Tai said with his eyes open wide.

"You can never rush fashion," Mimi said.

"Watch me," Tai said grab Mimi's hand. He quickly lead Mimi trough the store. He glance at some of the clothes. From time to time he grabs one piece of clothing. At the back of the store Tai handed the clothes to Mimi.

Mimi carefully look at each one. "I can't believe it," Mimi said, "You got all the types I liked. Who did you?"

"Kari and me go shopping together most of the time," Tai said, "Are you going to get them or not?"

"I am," Mimi said before walking to the counter.

They took their time at the other stores and after they found a nice quiet part of the park. Unfortunately Sora saw them and hid near by. "So how's life as a were-digimons?" Mimi asked.

"Strange," Tai said, "I'm both human and digimon. I have it under control but I don't know when I'll change next. I change at school."

"I remember having to need help from others while being a digimons," Mimi said, "It was hard having to have others do it for you. If you want to talk about it, you can talk to me, Takato or Rika."

"I'll keep that in mind," Tai said as he walks away.

Sora ran home. Inside found her mother on the couch with Jeri on the other side. One her lap was Rika and Takato. Sora look at the two digimon. She wanted to be that close to Tai. Every since Rika and Takato came here they were never apart. She sat next to her mother and rest her head on her mother. "What wrong?" her mother asked.

"Mimi know what it like to be a digimon," Sora said.

"Sore your friend and rival has a something you don't," Her mother said, "Could Gennai help." Sora look at her mother for a little bit before running off. She was glad that her mother laptop was off when the digimon caused problems last night.

Tai got home and after a dinner he was stuck on entertaining their guests in his feline body. Late at thing Izzy was able to get portal open. Tai found a comfortable place on a cat tower.

Sora walks next to Gennai. It took her a long time to find him. "So way did you find me?" Gennai asked, "and with Biyomon."

"Well I want to know what it likes to be a digimon," Sora said, "Can t be done?"

"I should be able to do that," Gennai said, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Thanks," Sora said before walking away.

Tai woke in the morning only to move his paws to his head hoping to rub the pain his head away. He look at his mother with big eyes. His mother walk up to him and tough his forehead. "You're burning up," she said, She place Tai on the couch. "You just rest."

* * *

Sorry, I'm late. I've been work on other stories.

I know how I'm going to let Sora to feel what it is like to be a digimon. What do you think about Kari trying?

Devin Rage Tolentino – I made it a crossover.

star's dreams – Tai lift is like that. With Tai sick Agumon may have his chance with

takuya - Thanks

Fruitloop Trooper – Controlmon is up something big and then there another evil on the way and a small bad guy.

Firehedgehog - thanks


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 43

Tai smiled as Gatomon and Kari came in with some food and milk. Tai sat up and look at the soap and bowl of milk. He will not let the linger presser in his head grow in pain as he move stop him from getting something to eat. Tai lick up some of milk. He look at his sister and Gatomon. He lick the bottom of his nose as he look. "Where Mom?"

"She took Agumon, and Lopmon to Sora's," Kari said, "She did want them to get her sick. Gatomon choose to stay here and help me take care of you. I talk Mom to stay a while so she won't mess baby you which would get worst with you being small."

Tai went back to licking up the milk and then the soap. As he did, the phone rang. Kari walk to the phone and spoke into it, "Kamiya resident."

"Kari, it's Sora," Came from the phone. "I heard Tai was sick. I was going to see Gennai anyways you could bring Tai for to see him. It maybe smart for Gennai to see him."

"Okay," Kari said. She waited for Tai to finish before she wraps him in a blanket.

"What are you doing?" Gatomon asked.

"I'm taking him to Gennai ," Kari said.

"If you're going then I'm going," Gatomon said.

While Kari and Gatomon walk to Gennai's, Mimi and Palmon were looking a large mirror in Mimi's room. "Do you think Tai would like this?" Mimi asked. She wore a blue mini skirt and a blue shirt with a white diagonal slash.

"I like it," Palmon said. "Do you think doing something with my petals would have Agumon notice me?"

"I think before you do anything you should let him know you like him," Mimi said.

At Sora's, Agumon walk to Biyomon. She was clean her beak while humming one of the songs that she heard Sora sing a few time. "Biyomon," Agumon said.

The bird turn to the small dinosaur. "Hi Agumon," She said, "I'm getting ready for my date with Tai."

"Well you see," Agumon said he twisted his right foot, "Tai's sick and won't be able to come out with you. I came to tell you."

"I was really looking forward to the date," Biyomon said.

"You could spend the day with me and when Tai is better then you can go out with him," Agumon said.

"Alright," Biyomon said.

Kari and Gatomon came into the cave base with Gennai to great them. "Welcome," He said, "Jennai will take care of Tai. I would like to show you two something."

"Well okay," Kari said handing Tai to Jennai. Jennai bowed and walk away.

Kari and Gatomon follow Gennai to a room. The room had many tubs with bed in them. Sora sat on one. In the center of the room was a large column with a cable going to each tube.

"What is this room?" Kari asked.

"Well I need explain," Gennai said, "You see I'm able to make a ream of the Digi-World. A sub-world if you will. Anyone in these beds can have there minds transfer to the other ream."

"So it's virtual realty?" Kari asked.

"No, it is a real realty but one I can control," Gennai said, "Sora asked me if I can help her feel how it is to be a digimon so I came up with this. You two can join if you want to."

"Please," Sora said shyly, "I don't want to do this on my own."

"Okay," Kari said, "Show what do we do?"

"Just lay in the tubes," Gennai said, "But before you do, I need to tell you some things. You mind will be in the bodies of the ream. So just like how Tai act differently between his human self and digimon self you will too. It there you must make an effect to react to name I assign you. Kari in the program your Gatomon, Sora yours is Tailmon and Gatomon you are Kari and one last thing Sora and Kari are your partner."

"Kari," a woman said walking into a room. She carefully travels over the clutter floor. "Wake up," she said rubbing a young teen. She watches the person stretch. "Kari, get up. You don't want to miss school." The young Teen open here eyes. "I'll leave you to fully awake."

Gatomon woke up. She rub her eyes before she open them. She look at her hands to see skin instead of fur. She look around the room to see a clutter with his poster on the walls. She made where way to a large mirror in the wall of the room. She look into it to see Kari only with violet hair. She look at herself in the mirror until the woman yelled, "Kari, You don't want to be late for school."

'That right. I'm Kari here,' Gatomon thought. She turn to see two gatomons curl up in two small round pet beds. One had brown here Gatomon had her violet and the smaller one had reddish orange. "Well time to start the day." She walks to the one with red fur.

Sora woke by something warm and large rub her but she was to comfortable wrap around a fuzzy pillow. Sora refused to wake so she tightens her wrap on the fuzzy pillow. She felt the warm thing slowly made it way under her body. Soon it lifts her up but Amy never felt scared and use the warm thing as her new bed.

Gatomon rolled her eyes as she was forced to carry the small cat digimon. She hope she would not need to do this with the other. She looks at the other gatomon. She gently kicks the bed.

Kari was waked by her bed shaking a little. Then she heard. "Wake up, Sleepy head. We need to eat." Kari gain a sudden rush of energy and leap out of bed. She look at a girl three times her size maybe more. Kari step back with a little fear. The girl smiled and said, "don't tell me you forgot you partner Kari, Gatomon." Kari eye widen and look down at her body. It was covered by white fur with and she only wore a pair of glove with shape nails on. "Okay," The girl said, "Lets eat." Kari cheered and fell onto all four. She spread her ears out and rolling her head left and right as she sang about eating while following the girl out of the room.

Gatomon walk into the Dinning room. There was the lady the woke her. She lift place to bowls onto the ground. One bowl had Gatomon written on it and the other had Tailmon. Gatomon place the small feline digimon near the Tailmon's food. The smell of the food woke her up. The other feline walks up to her food.

Kari look at the scramble eggs in the bowl. She moved her muzzle into bowl. She ate the food not care that she had to stand on all fours. She look at the other feline digimon on the other side of Gatomon's chair. She too was eating out of the bowl.

"Kari," the woman said, "I'll drive you to school. Gatomon, Tailmon don't make a mess." The woman walks away. Gatomon ran from to her room to change into day clothes. Afterwards, the two humans left.

Kari walks up to the other feline digimon. "Sora," she said.

"Yhea it's me," the other digimon said, "but here I'm Tailmon. Look like we have the entire house to ourselves. So what do you want to do?"

"Let's see what the outside is like for digimons," Kari said. She walks to the front door. She looks above her to see the doorknob above her head by a foot. She bent her knees and leap up to the doorknob. He only saw the doorknob for a few seconds. Not enough time to work the lock. She landed on all fours. She turn to the Sora. Sora nodded and clime on Kari. She struggle with the lock and failed to unlock it. "No good," Sora said.

"What about the sliding door?" Kari said. The two feline ran to the sliding door only to have the same result. "Know I know why Gatomon is lock when I lock the apartment up," Kari said.

"Since we're stuck in here lets watch TV," Sora said. Kari nodded. The two ran to the couch and leap onto it. Sora took the remote with a little difficulty she turn the TV on. She keeps changing the channel trying to find a good show. She keeps at in until she was back at the show she start from. "Nothing good on," Sora said.

"We're cats. Let's try doing what cats do," Kari said. After playing with the cat toys they return to the couch and curl up to rest.

Meanwhile Gatomon was counting down to the moment the school is out. She often watches Kari in class and never though that it was this boring. Most of it was worthless trivia and some where student asking question about that she easy understood. She hate the test she had to take in history. Over all she was bored and just want to get home and spend time with her partners. She felt sorry for Kari having to go to school so many times. She smiled when the bell rang. She ran from the room and made where way home.

The moment she open the door Kari and Sora came running right to her. "So what have you been up to?" Gatomon asked.

"Play a little and slept," Kari said, "Being bored."

"Me too," Gatomon said, "Lets go to the Digi-World and see what going on."

"Okay," Both feline cheered.

The three walk through the jungle before them. Kari and Sora were flooded by new smells and sounds. Kari and Sora move closer to Gatomon as if they try to get away from the new sensation. Gatomon try to find her way through without hearing what she normally do and without the good nose she could not tell what was going on around her.

They made their way into the clearing to see a lady devimon land before them. "Well look here a digi-destined all by herself. Came here to join me?"

"No way," Gatomon yelled.

The lady devimon said "Well, Boys." Two devimon came from nowhere and rush at Gatomon. Out of instincts Sora and Kari jump in front at the digimons.

Kari jumps at the devimon and kick the devimon's chest. The devimon try to attack Kari but Kari some reaction help her from getting attack. Kari grab the evil digimon arms and clime on to his shoulder and used her lightning paw on the devimon's head. Kari jump from the devimon braking apart.

Meanwhile, Sora was having a harder time. The devimon she fought flew away using its evil wing. Sora dodge the attacks waiting for the right moment. The devimon may have more power; Sora had more energy. Soon the devimon soon ran out of the energy to make his energy. Devimon dived at Sora. Sora used her lightning paw at the digimon rushing to her. Soon Sora was rain on by data particles.

As the two made their way back to Gatomon, the lady devimon attack them. Gatomon watches as her partner were knock to the ground. Soon her digivice started to glow as well as the two felines. Both digimons digivolve to Angewomon.

Gatomon could only watch her partners fought the evil digimon. She took a deep breath as lady devimon forcefully hit one of the angle. She felt useless as the battle continue. Gatomon release breath when the two angles combine an attack and knock the lady devimon back. Then they combined their celestial arrow. Gatomon cheered as the lady devimon broke up.

Both digimons landed and change into their rookie forms. Gatomon pick up the two puppy digimons and return to their home. After the a evening of play and watching TV and a little home work the three went to their beds to sleep.

Sora open her eyes and look at her human body. The she found her in the room with Gennai. She got out of bed as the same time Gatomon and Kari did. They both were in their normal body. "How long where we out?" Gatomon asked.

"Only a few minutes," Gennai said, "Tai should be ready."

"That right," Jennai said walking into the room. He held Tai in his arms. He handed him to Kari and a bottle. "Some food, rest and in a few days he will beck to normal. Give him a teaspoon of the medicine each day."

"I guess we'll return home," Kari said.

The way home was peaceful until green smoke filled the air. Kari and Gatomon fell to the ground. Sora fell to her knees trying to keep awake. From the mist came a digimon. "Datamon," Sora said before blacking out.

* * *

Datamon is back and he brought an old enemy. Think about which one would work best with Controlmon's power.

Psyclone - Thanks

Vigatus – I'll try to give Mimi some more time with

Takuya - Thanks

silver11k – Sora only a digimon for a short time but if the readers want I could bring back Sora digimon.

Fruitloop Trooper – Controlmon is careful with his digimons but with his new servant that should take care of that.


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 44

Sora opens her eyes and found her in once again a captive of Datamon. The room was just plane metal covered but for a few parts. On a small round table were there digivices. Sora struggled to get free of the restraints. Like her, Kari was strap to a table. Tai and Gatomon were in a dome with out their gloves or tail rings. Both Gatomon and Tai were pounding on the glass. Sora found Datamon typing on a computer. Near him was a chamber. It had had a panel with a few keys on it.

Datamon turn to look at her. "Once again you're my subject," he said.

Sora tries to cover her fear but filled when she asked, "How did you reformat?"

"A digimon by the name Controlmon," Datamon said, "Now what test should I do on you?" He walks away. "Well I could just do what I started those years ago but this time I have others." He started to scan on the four.

"Biyomon," Sora yelled.

In another world, a pink bird open her eyes. She flew off to her partner's mother. "Has Sora return?" She asked.

"No," the red head said, "Is Something wrong?"

"I think she is in trouble," Biyomon said, "Could you call the others?"

"Okay," Sora's mother said.

It did not take long for the group to gather. They sat all over the room with Renamon and Guilmon were in the doorframe. Their partners one their heads.

"I'm worry that Sora has not return yet," Biyomon said, "I think something bad happen."

"Feeling something dose not mean something bad happen," Matt said.

Biyomon was only to say to word but before Matt interrupted, "Do call a meeting for a worthless things."

"I want to look for her dose any one want to come with me?" Biyomon said.

"I'll come," Jeri said.

"We'll all go," Davis said, "If one of us are in trouble then We need to find out." The others in the room nodded in agreement. "First we try to follow their digivice single."

Sora watch as Datamon finish his scan on Tai. His eye widen as he look out the result as he check it once more. "A Human or Digimon or both. A Digi-destined and partner in one. I may be able to make them. I'll just need to patch the missing parts."

He walk over to the chamber. "I use these to recreate a digimon for Controlmon," Datamon brag as he press keys, "It was built just like the ordinals but it was program to be Controlmon loyal servant. I show him more and sent him on his way. If you excuse me." He walks from the room.

"Good, he's gone," Kari said opening her eyes. She looks over at Sora. "Any ideal how to get out of here?" She turns to see Tai rest with Gatomon rubbing his back. "Is Datamon is really making another like him?"

Davis leads the group to the single of the three digivices. "There not that far," he said. They walk away. He looks around. There was an ocean of grass around them. Matt was stalking behind the rest. Davis looks back at his digivice.

Near by Takato walk by Rika, Jeri, and Guilmon. He mainly wonders what would he be like when he digivolve. Would he become a large digimon like Growlmon or something small like a gatomon. A gatomon may not have the raw power that Growlmon has but Gatomon was much faster. Would he be able to dedigivolve at the moment or would he need to wait. He then wonder why the though about digivolving. He hope he could impress Rika with it.

They came to a cave. "They must be inside," Davis said.

Datamon walk back to the room where Sora and the others were. "I've got the data ready," he said, "I hope you don't mind if I uses all of your scan data to get it working." He plugs a disk into the computer. "After a while I'll have another subject." Appearing on the screen was the digi-destineds entering a cave. "The others are here. They'll find that I'm ready for them. It's a shame that I'll lose some test subject but that the price of protecting my science."

"You're just going to slow them down," Sora said.

Davis lead the group deep into the cave. He looks down at his digivice. They walk deep into the cave only to have doors slammed behind them. Matt ran as fast as he could so he would not get crush by the doors. "Look like some one dose not wants us here," Matt said.

"What did they lock it behind us?" Veemon asked.

"We need to find out how to open it to get out of here," Izzy said.

The walk deeper into the cave the only light came from the glow come eerily from deeper in the cave. The rock walls soon change to metal panels with a pale blue light coming from the darkness. The group continue down the hall not noticing the hatches opening behind them.

Matt Scream as cables wrap around his body. His partner was soon tangle with another cable. "Go," Matt yelled grabbing a cable trying to go for the others. "We try to hold them off while you get away."

"But," Yoli said as Davis grab her arm.

Yoli turned to Davis ready to yell but the look in Davis' eyes made her stop. "We'll need you're help," he said before running away. With no hesitation Yoli ran after Davis.

They continue to walk do the hall. They heard a metal scream. Behind them the ground started to fall. The group started to run. When Jeri trip on the ground, Rika and Takato stop to help her up but the ground gave way under them. Renamon turn to help but a large door slammed down to block her.

At the end of the hall was a cylinder room. They enter the room only to have a door slammed behind. The floor started to spin. An unseen force drag the digi-destined to the round wall. The flying digimons hovered before the spinning with great speed around.

"Try to stop it," one of the blur yelled. Tentomon and Hawkmon needed and search for how to stop it. Most of the room use a blur but for the center of the roof. Tentomon flew to the roof as he built energy up. After a little bit, he lease his energy attack at the center of the roof. A loud grinding sound fill the room it slowly stop spinning.

Yoli drop her knee. She rub head trying to stop the dizziness. Davis lifted her up and help her to walk from the room. "Whoever is behind this want us to be stop but not hurt," he said.

"Davis," Veemon said, "I feel sick."

"Here," Davis pick up the blue digimon, "Try to recover before a fight alright."

"I'm dizzy too," Gomamon said stumbling. He stagger into a wall and pass through it. "I've found a another hall."

In his lab, Datamon look on the screen. "They escape my less than lethal traps. It's a shame I only capture a few new specimens." He turns to his experiment. He smiled that it was almost time to release it. He wonder what it will be like. Sora start to struggle. The ultimate turn his capture. If we want them health then he'll need to do a few things. He'll need to get them a nice cage as well plan for feed, and watering. He may need to take them for a walk.

Elsewhere Jeri, Takato and Rika woke. They found themselves in a large room that look like an arena. There was a large door and a smaller one near the other. Jeri walks to the doors and try to open it. Both doors were lock. They started to carefully search the room.

Meanwhile Datamon search the video for the digi-destined but not finding them. He continues to search the cameras but still did not find them. "Where are they," he said letting anger and panic control his movement.

"Here," Davis said. Datamon turn to the group standing in the room. Mimi was helping Tai and Gatomon while TK help Kari and Sora. Datamon quickly counting his straight versus heir and determined that he was out number and there are a few that can reach his level or higher. He quickly moved out of the lab.

While the other ran after Datamon, Izzy sat at the computer trying to free Matt. Kari carries Tai as they ran after Datamon. Datamon ran into the arena that was holding Jeri. The three join the chase as Datamon open the large door. On the other side was greymon with black eyes. Datamon told the greymon, "Destroy."

Rika ran up to the greymon only to be knocked back. Takato yelled and charge at the large digimon. As he did, Tai's digivice, that was in Kari's pocket, started to glow. Once again a beam of light past from it to Kari's digivice and lastly at Takato. "Takatomon digivolve to Velocimon." Stinging there was lean dinosaur with a long tail and sharp and long nails. It was brown with red eyes.

The raptor like digimon charge at the greymon so the greymon charge as were. Just before the two contact, Takato swing around his long tail knocking down the greymon. The Takato jump and yelled "Swift Strike." His claws glow like flames as he dug them into the other digimon. The digimon skin broke into dust leaving a green wire frame that slowly fell apart.

"You were great," Rika cheered as he grabs Takato's leg in a hug. Kari smiled at the fight and look down at Tai holding an orange D-arc.

Meanwhile, while Izzy work on the computer, the champers near him open. Four pairs of eyes watch him and Tentomon.

Mimi walks up to Kari. "What wrong with Tai?"

"He's sick," Kari said, "I took him to see Gennai." Izzy yelled filled the air. They ran back to Datamon lab to find a little girl and small Gatomon with red fur.

"Where big sisters and brother?" the girl asked.

"Yea," the gatomon said.

They both turn to the group. "Hi," They both yelled and run up to them. "I'm Taily," the girl said and then pointed at the gatomon. "This is my twin Tailmon."

The Gatomon wave before she spoke, "We're Kari, Gatomon, Tai and Sora's sisters."

"Lets get you home can some clothes," Sora said. Taily grab Sora's hand while Tailmon grab Gatomon's paw. They return to Tai and Kari's apartment while the rest return home.

Taily walk from a bathroom wearing brown shorts, yellow shirt with a paw print on it, a whistle around her neck and goggles. "What go you think?"

"You look nice," Sora said, "Lets get you to my home."

"Why can't we stay here with the rests of the others?" Tailmon asked.

"Tai is sick so you can stay at my house," Sora said, "My mother and Kari and Tai's are there."

"Lets go see mommies," Taily cheered. Kari, and Gatomon watch Sora lead the little girl and cat out of the apartment. Soon a knock came from the door.

Kari greeted Mimi. "I've brought some thing to care for Tai."

"I'm sure that Tai will like it," Kari said, "I was just sitting with him on the couch. He seam to like being near human while sick."

Mimi walk to the couch. Tai watch her. "I brought you some soup," she said. She sat on the couch can gave Tai the bowl of soap. "Sorry it's a little cold," Mimi said hand Tai a spoon.

"It's okay," Tai said. He grab the spoon and started to eat. "Food help me feel better." Mimi then Show him a few packs of cards. "What these?" Tai asked as he took the packs.

"Palmon told me Tamers could use these to help the partners," Mimi said, "I though it is worth a try."

Meanwhile Yoli look at herself in the mirror. "Hawkmon do you think I'm cute?" She asked.

"Are you trying to Ken to notice you again?" her partner asked.

"I am but I my try someone else." Yoli said, "He's done nothing nice for me unlike Davis. I'm going to try to get one."

* * *

Can away one guess who old Enemy that Datamon brought back? Which Digimon's power would help Controlmon the most?

I don't know what to do with Takato and Rika when they return to their world. Change back to human or remain digimon. Someone could E-mail me about what you think if you want to write a story from it.

Pair info

Rika and Takato

Matt and OC

Izzy and OC

Gabumon likes Palmon like Agumon like Biyomon like Tai.

Sora and Mimi also like Tai.

* * *

takuya – thanks

Demino – Thanks

Psyclone – Thanks

Vigatus – Controlmon's newest servant will make it harder.

Firehedgehog – Thanks

Fruitloop Trooper – Thanks

If you have ideals go ahead and write it. They help and I enjoy them.


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 45

Kari waved to Mimi as she left the apartment. On the couch, Gatomon and Tail share the remains of the soup. "Gatomon are you sure that's safe?" Kari asked.

"I'm hungry," Gatomon said, "and if I get sick then we get a vacation."

"Okay," Kari said, "I'll cook some food." Gatomon cheered and ran up to her partner. Tai watch them leave. He turn back to TV and watch.

In the kitchen, Gatomon watch Kari to start to make the food. Gatomon like Tai's cooking more but Kari wasn't that bad. She looks the way to the couch. "Do you need my help to cook?" She asked.

"If you're worried about Tai you can keep an eye on him but I don't think he needs it," Kari said.

"I know but I can watch TV as well," Gatomon said. Gatomon smiled and ran away.

Kari continue to cook when she heard Tai yell, "Give it back."

"Why should I?" Gatomon asked.

"I'm sick so I should pick what to watch," Tai said.

"You pick enough," Gatomon said.

"But," was all Tai said. Kari sneak to see what was going on. Both Digimon calmly sat next to each other watching the Digimon show. Kari made a small smile and walk back to cook.

Soon she returns with food shortly. She gave Gatomon a plate and Tai a smaller plate. She left back to get her food. She came back and sat next to Tai. "Do you remember what Datamon said about Controlmon?" Kari asked.

"Controlmon gave him the lab to remake one of our old enemy," Tai said, "I remember. That's why Controlmon hasn't been attack us. Whoever he is he must be worth give Datamon all those things."

"I wonder who," Gatomon said.

"The only thing we can do is wait and see," Tai said. The other two nodded and watch the TV.

At Sora's house, Kari and Tai's mother sat at a table with Sora's mother on the other end. The two sat calmly sipping tea. Taily calmly walk into the room. "Do you have a ball somewhere?" Taily asked, "Me and Tailmon wants to play."

"Ask Sora," Sora's mother said. After a cheerful okay, Taily skip from the room. "So how is it to be a mother of a digi-destined?"

"You be digi-destineds," Kari and Tai's mother said, "Do you every get us to it?"

"No you really don't," Sora's mother said, "The moment you think nothing strange can happen that is when something that you never see happen. Of course it normally told to me and I try to help Sora to deal with it. Sora change a lot while in the Digi-World for the first time. That was the time she grew up."

"I didn't know any change in Tai or Kari," Kari and Tai's mother said, "I guess they grew up before that." Tears started to slide down her face. "Curse my old job take me from them so many times. I the worst mother."

"No your not," Sora's mother said, "You did you best to raise two kids while you are gone many times. Look at them."

"They were so grown up when they where little," Kari and Tai's mother said, "It must have been hard on them."

"Look on the brighter side," Sora's mother said.

"And what would be?" Kari and Tai's mother asked.

"Tai was the leader. Do you know what happen when Tai was sent back here?"

"No," Kari and Tai's mother said.

"Well they broke up," Sora's mother said. Just then Rika and Takato ran into the room and hid under the table. "What is going on?"

"Tailmon and Taily are playing dress up," Rika said, "You try to say no to them with the big water eyes."

Taily and Tailmon ran into the room with dresser in the hands. "Where are they?" Tailmon asked.

"They don't want to be dress up," Kari and Tai's mother said.

Taily said, "But…"

"I said no," Kari and Tai's mother said, "Why do you sit on our laps and your…other mother will tell you stories about you older siblings." One jump onto each woman.

Meanwhile Izzy look into his computer. He just wrote a new program that is improve control tower tracker. Not only can it tell where the towers are but it also can show what type of land around it. The turn the program and found a large cluster of towers. He called Davis.

A Little later, Kari walk into the front room. "That was Davis. Gatomon there control tower in the Digi-World."

"Go," Tai said, "I'll be fine." Kari nodded. She return with a blanket and cover Tai up with it. "Just come back unharmed," Tai said before the two use the portal to enter the Digi-World. Then, he curled up into a ball.

In the Digi-World, Kari and Gatomon found the rest of the younger Digi-destineds sitting around a tree. "So are we last?" Kari asked.

"Yes," Davis said, "but you have someone sick in your family. You know you can go back if you want to."

"I don't know," Kari said, "You may need my help."

"We have more than enough here," Yoli said, "I guest we're a little bit worry about Tai. He is like all our partners."

"Controlmon likes traps," Ken said, "It may be better if one who can armor digivolve stay back."

"I guess I could call the others and wait at my house," Kari said. Kari ran off with Gatomon running next to her.

"I do feel a little better," Yoli said.

"Lets get go," Davis said.

They walk over the grass field. They came to a valley with high cliffs around it. Many control towers litter the ground around it. They walk into the valley. They carefully walk to the control tower. When they came close, they heard laugher. "Welcome to my maze Digi-destined," Controlmon said. He place hin hand on the ground.

The ground shook as Control Tower rose about them to formed a dome over the valley. Then countless tower rose from the ground. Then they reach to the dome roof. They formed walls the formed many paths and many dead ends. "Welcome to my maze," Controlmon said, "There only one way out."

"We'll smash it," Davis said. Veemon nodded and digivolve to Flamedramon. He releases his fire rocket at a control tower. An orange wave passes from the control to another. It continues to spread. Davis look at the control tower was undamaged. "It should be smashed," he said.

"Well," Ken said look at the tower closer, "Look like Controlmon found some way to spread the attack over all of the towers. We don't have the power to destroy them all at once."

"In other words we must play his game," TK said.

"I'll contact the others," Yoli said.

As Yoli type as the group walks. They came to a wall with two paths going two other ways. They did not talk as they walk down the right one. "Kari said that she is getting the other together," Yoli said. They turn another corner to see many Veemons.

"Hey," Veemon cheered, "I didn't know that there were other veemons around." With no emotion they attack Veemon. The group turn and ran away. "I guess they don't want a reunion," Veemon said.

"There too many to fight," Ken said, "Lets try to lose them."

"And save our energy," Davis said.

As the trap group ran away, Kari and the other digi-destineds came to the dome. "What do we do?" Kari asked, "Yoli e-mail me saying they try brake their way out but it they couldn't."

Matt look at the digimon around the dome. "There too many digimons to deal with," He said.

"We need to know more," Izzy said. He open the pack he wore. He pulled out two boxes with antenna. "Take these to other part. My laptop will compare the data." Sora grab a box and ran off with Mimi. Matt and Joe took the other.

After a few turns, Davis group found a nice place to rest. Davis looks at the paths made by the black obelisks. "Do you know where we are?" Yoli ask.

"Not a clue," Davis said, "It all looks the same." Davis looks down at Veemon. The blue digimon sat on the ground. He slowly move his feet just looking at it as if nothing exist not even his feet. "Veemon, what's the matter?" Davis asked.

"I was hope that the other veemons had control callers on but I did see any," Veemon said.

"So dose that mean that they are working for Controlmon?" Hawkmon said.

"I hope not," Veemon said.

"Lets find Controlmon and find out," Davis said. Davis look down at the ground. He chuckle and slow change into a laugh. "There ground. Cody try digging a tunnel."

"We can try," Cody said.

"The rest of us will find Controlmon," Davis said. The group nodded and follow Davis

"How are we going to find him?" TK asked.

"Maybe Izzy could find out about the maze," Davis said.

"Speaking of Izzy," Yoli said "He wants us to attack the tower."

"I can do that," Veemon said.

"While we do it can Izzy give us an ideal of where we need to go," Davis said as Veemon use his attack on a tower.

"Amazing," Izzy said, "Controlmon made it where the towers speared the damage across all of them."

"Davis want a map of the maze," Kari said.

"That doesn't sound that hard," Izzy said, "Just give me a few seconds…Done. Here." He hand the laptop to Kari. Then he pulled out a small hand held device.

"What that?" Gatomon asked.

"It a PDA," Izzy said, "It'll let read the data and find the weakness in the towers."

Davis' groups turn a corner to see two flamedramons. Both digimon growls as they came closer. "I'll take them," Veemon said. Davis nodded before he made Veemon digivolve to Flamedramon. Flamedramon charge at the other two.

Flamedramon forced one's head into a tower. The he kick off the digimon to get into the air. Then he uses his fire rockets on the other digimon. The attack knocks the digimon to the ground. Flamedramon ran to the digimon on the ground and started to kick the digimons. To him only kicking the digimon matter to him. He did not notice the digimon getting ready to attack him.

Luckily, Shurimon was able to attack the digimon. Flamedramon turn to pound the digimon into dust. After he return to being Veemon, he yelled at Hawkmon, "What are you doing your this was my fight."

"You needed help," Hawkmon said, "That flamedramon would have hurt you if I didn't join the fight."

"This is mine and Davis fight," Veemon yelled, "Come on Davis lets find Controlmon." Davis nodded and follow his partner. He turn to the others then he place a finger on his lips. He move his hand from his face and curl his fingers. The other nodded and follow the two careful not to let Veemon know.

Meanwhile outside the dome, Kari work on the leading her friends. Izzy was still working on his PDA. Gatomon was humming as she look out them. Jeri and the other digimons came running up to them. Seeing that they were busy she choose not to say anything. "I got it," Izzy said, "If I could be make it where instead of having the tower speared the power among them they could add the power. The power will over load all of them. All I need to do is to find a way to hack into each one."

Gatomon look at the dome made my thousands of towers. "Good luck," Gatomon said, "I glad I'm the digimon and not the partner."

"What about digi-modify?" Jeri asked.

As Izzy stare at Jeri. It made her feel nervous. "That's brilliant," he said, "If I could mask it as an attack the virus will be sent to all of them."

If the dome, the group walk into a large open area. Scatter around were control towers. "Welcome Digi-Destined to the area. The prefect place to show you my new servent." A shadow form walk next to Controlmon. Ever one was shock at who they saw.

* * *

Last chance to Guess who the shadow form is?

I've been having computer problems so sorry it a little late

Fruitloop Trooper – Next chapter will be lot of fighting

Psyclone - Thanks

Vigatus – Thanks for the ideal

Takuya - thanks


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 46

In the dome, the group walks into a large open area. Scatter around were control towers. "Welcome Digi-Destined to the area. The prefect place to show you my new servant." A shadow form walks next to Controlmon. Ever one was shock at who they saw.

Arukenimon walk next to Controlmon. She wore a form fitting black evening gown with jewels making a shin spider web patter on it. She had black gantlet with silver disk like CD on it. Her skin was a healthy peach color. Her face had an elegant look to it. She made her red lips into a smile as she looks at the group with sky blue eyes. Her golden hair reaches down her back and was tie with a black ribbon tie together.

"Like what you see?" Controlmon asked, "She may look difference but I assure you that she still have her old powers." Arukenimon grab a disk from her gantlet and throw it at a control tower. The tower slowly changes into a greymon. The geymon roar and ran at the group.

Yoli look at Hawkmon flying next to her. "Ready?" she asked. The bird nodded as he stair at the fake digimon. The moment that Hawkmon digivolve to Shurimon, he rush the greymon. The greymon swipe at Shurimon. Yoli's partner jumps on the greymon head and push off the fake digimon head. Mid-Air the samurai like digimon turn around to look down at the fake greymon.

"Double Stars," Shurimon yelled releasing two of his blades at the fake digimon. The blades only scratch the skin. The greymon turn to launch a nova breath at Shurimon. The flame nearly hit Shurimon's head. The greymon roared and charged at the digimon.

Then in the same place Shurimon attack him, flamedramon use his fire rocket at it. The fake digimon scream in pain as its skin turn black. It look like a statue until it crumble to pieces.

"Was all the digimon in here fake?" Flamedramon ask with a growl add in.

"Not all," Controlmon said, "There you and you're real." Flamedramon roar laughing his fire balls at the single control towers. The spires crumble to the fire storm he made. Flamedramon fell to his knees breath heavily before changing into Demiveemon. "Look like you got all my towers," Controlmon said, "Well there more where they came from." He places his hand on the ground and more towers rose from the ground. "Arukenimon would you?" The digimon next to him nodded and throw silver disk at the towers.

"We don't we can last for much longer," TK said, "I hope the others have a plan."

Outside, Izzy was busy typing on his laptop. "Izzy," Kari said, "Yoli wants to know how much longer this is going to take."

"I don't know," Izzy said, "I never done anything like this but it look like I just finish." He lift up a silver card and handed to Jeri. "You need to inject the virus in to the towers."

"Right," Jeri said, "We need to get there. Everyone ready?" Rika, Renamon and Takato nodded.

"Gatomon and me will also help," Kari said. Gatomon nodded. The group ran off to face the battle.

Underground Cody look at the message the other were sending. He frown at the message Yoli was sending out. "Digmon," He said, "Lets go back."

Meanwhile Ken watches the battle. Wormmon did his best to fight while he could not digivolve with all the control towers around. Worse every fake digimon they take out Controlmon and Arukenimon can replace it. A fake gomamon was running at Wormmon. His partner used his silk thread to capture the seal and then tackle it.

Meanwhile Yoli stood next to Davis watch her partner. Shurimon step back at the four digimon attack him. He jump up at as a fake greymon launch a nova blast at him. While in mid-air, a birdramon grab his arm. The flame bird flew up. Shurimon scream at the talon crush his arm more. He swing his arm to stab the talon. Instead of letting going it crush his arm. He screams. He dedigivolve to Hawkmon. He flap wings but one of his wing was weak. He put his remaining strength into slowing his fall. Yoli ran around below him try to catch him.

Outside Jeri's group was sneaking closer to the dome. They stop in the tall grass as close as they could get. It was still far from the dome. They watch digimon walk around the dome. They all had control collars on. They waited for the other to attack all the while hope not be spotted. Far off to the side of the dome screams from many types of digimons filled the air. Most of the digimons ran off.

"Lets go," Kari said. Her team charge the dome. Gatomon smiled as nothing but rookies charge at them. Gatomon jump knocking a gazimon onto his back. She kick the grey digimon. She smiled as more practice dummies are coming at. The only way this could be better is if her brother, Tai, was here to join in.

Inside the digi-destineds had their back to the wall of control towers. All their digimon were hurt or out of energy. A larger group of fake digimon came closer. They formed a wall. "Any ideals?" Yoli asked.

"Wait for the others to get rid of this dome," TK said.

"I hope it's not much longer," Ken said.

Outside, the red fox digimon know as Rika got to the control tower dome. "Jeri," she yelled look at the girl. Jeri nodded and slash the card through her D-arc. In an instance Rika's forearms change to large doctor needle. "Viral stab," she yelled stabbing the needles into the dome.

The control tower pass the gold wave the tower next to it. Each tower added to the other power of the wave. The wave continue to grow and gain speed. "I think we need to get far away," Kari said. The other show their agreement by running away.

Inside Controlmon look up at the dome above him. It was now a bright gold. He grabs Arukenimon and lead her out. Unluckily the digi-destineds in the dome had now way out. They could feel the ground shaking beneath them.

Faraway Kari watch the towers that make up the dome crumble. Kari watch in horror as chunks of the towers fell down. She froze her eyes lock onto the dust cloud and the little bit of towers. The dust slowly fad away as if teasing the group. Slowly dust reviled a land covered by many size if remains of the control tower.

Kari ran into the remains. On the outskirt there where newly freed digimon help each other to get free of the rubble. She could heir the other calling their names or the step on the gravel. Kari was calling out for TK and Davis while Gatomon calling for Veemon and Patamon. The stop by a larger piece of control tower.

"Do you think they are safe?" Gatomon asked.

"I hope," Kari said. She stop when they heard the load pitch. Then before them a drill came from the ground. The hole the drill made keeps getting bigger until digmon came from it. Behind him were Davis, TK and the others. "How did you…"

"Get out," Davis finish, "Cody came for us. We fell into the hole." He stop to rub the place Yoli fell onto him. "By luck that large tower," He pointed at the tower piece Kari and Gatomon are resting on, "cover the hole."

"It's great you safe," Kari said, "Lets get home."

"Good ideal," TK said, "We need to recover."

"Joe when we get back can you look at Hawkmon?" Yoli asked holding

Kari and Gatomon return to Kari's apartment. Gatomon ran to Tai. Kari watch at Gatomon told Tai about what happen. She used her entire body to tell the story. Kari place the blame on battle rush as she walk away. "Sorry, I could be there," Tai said.

"It okay," Gatomon said. She look at Tai. She first notice that he was missing his tail ring and gloves. "Tai where are you gloves and tail ring."

"Since I'm sick Mom took them away," Tai said, "she place it up their." He point to the top of the bookcase.

"I'll get them," Gatomon said still energetic. She uses the nails in her gloves to pull her self up the bookcase. At the She got to the top, she smiled seeing Tai's tail ring and gloves. As she reach for them, Kari and Tai's mother walk up and saw her.

"Gatomon," She yelled. She ran over grab the feline digimon. She place Gatomon on the ground. "What was you doing up there?"

"I was just getting Tai's tail ring," Gatomon said.

"What if you fell?" Tai's mother asked.

"I've fallen from higher heights ," Gatomon said.

"I don't care," Kari's mother said, "Give me you're gloves and ring."

"Why?" Gatomon asked, "You're not Kari."

"Tai's your brother right," Tai's mother said.

"Tai share my Digimon DNA so he is my brother," Gatomon said.

"Well, I'm Tai's mother," Kari's mother said, "So that makes me you mother. Now give me your gloves and tail ring."

"But I feels strange not having them on," Gatomon said as she took off her glove.

"Think of it as punishment for trying to get Tai's back," Tai's mother said. He grabs the gloves and tail ring. She place it on top of the bookcase next to Tai's.

Meanwhile Joe was in his room. He was looking Hawkmon's wing. He wined many times. He's been pulling to get it away but Joe held firmly to his wings. He look up at his partner forcing him to endure this by pressing him to the table. He continue his cries of pain until Gomamon place an ice pop in his beak. "Don't break the stick," He said, "I want it back."

"So how is he?" Yoli asked.

"I think his wing is broken," Joe said.

"How long?" Yoli asked as she pets her partner head.

"I don't know," Joe said wrapping up Hawkmon wing, "Digimon heal at difference rate. Just don't move his wing too much and he should be fine."

"Thanks," Yoli said placing Hawkmon into her bag. She walks home carefully so she will not hurt Hawkmon more than he was. When she came to the door to her apartment, she stops to let Hawkmon out. Also, she took his headband off and then moves Hawkmon to her shoulder. She opens the door.

Her mother great her. "What's wrong with Hero?" She asked petting Hawkmon's head.

"He hurt his wing flying," Yoli said, "He should be fine after a while. He just need to take it easy."

"I hope he get better soon," Yoli mother said.

Yoli walk into her room. She helps Hawkmon to his place on a normal bird stand. Hawkmon rested on it he looks around the room. From his place he can see the window, TV, Yoli's bed and of course the TV. Look like he is on the injure list so he should make the best of it.

In Davis home, Jun was running screaming with Veemon close behind. "Veemon," Davis' father said, "Stop chasing Jun with your pet."

"But I want her to pet him," Veemon said.

"Put Ratmon back in his cage," Jun's father said. Veemon nodded and walk away.

Later at the Kamiya's apartment, everyone inside were calmly watching TV. The peacefulness was broken by Sora, Mimi, Biyomon and Palmon ran into the room. "Look what I got," Mimi said. Showing leaves.

"It's the herb that cured Gabumon," Sora interrupted as she took the leaves.

"When he was sick while we were separated," Biyomon finished also taking the leaves.

"I though to get it," Sora said taking the herb back.

"I found it," Mimi said before fighting for the herd.

"I flew you two to File Island," Biyomon said also joining the fight.

"Where are Agumon?" Palmon asked, "I like to talk to him."

"Agumon still at Sora's," Tai's mother said before she grab the five pieces of the herb. "I'll make sure Tai get it. If you want him to get better I think some peace a quit would be for the best." The four left the apartment. Tai's mother made the herb into Tea and gave it to Tai.

After Tai had the tea he was sent to his bed. He curled up into a ball then his mother cover his body in a blanket. Then she kiss Tai's head and left. Tai quickly fell asleep. The morning, Tai woke and stretch. He stops noticing that his headache is gone.

* * *

What better digimon for Controlmon than Arukenimon. One can make a control tower while the other can a control tower into fake digimon. 

Sevetenks the Ultimate F - Thanks

Psyclone – It was not Malomyotismon. I a way Controlmon did not get one digimon but an limited number of fake digimons.

Soramon – It's not Tai. I hope Taigermon is cute.

Vigatus – Look like Izzy and Jeri help save the day


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 47

Tai smiled at the missing pressure in his head. He smiled as he rolls onto all fours. Then he rotated his head to the right waiting to feel the pain in his head but felt nothing. Next he rotated his left and had the same result. He stood up and smiled at lack of pain.

He look at Kari sleeping on the bottom bunk while using Gatomon as a blanket. Tai smiled and started to run. He leap on the bed. Both females scream. "I'm fine," Tai cheered sitting on Gatomon. Kari grunted and threw her pillow at Tai. The larger pillow force Tai onto his back.

Tai push his head out from under the pillow. "I'm going to tell mom," He cheered. He stood on all four and ran from the room. He skid a he turn to run into the hall. He ran to his mother's room. He found the door not complete closes so he push his it open enough show he could get his head in. "Mom," He yelled. The older woman rolled over and look at her cat son. "I'm better," Tai cheered before he pulled his head from the room. Tai poke his head back in. "No pain," Tai said before running off. He ran into the living room ran a loop and return to his mother room. "Dose this mean I'm going to school?" He asked.

"No," the woman said, "You may be better but you may still be sick. I want to make sure. If you're human while sick. That sickness that has never been in the human world could spread. I not going to let a new plug outbreak happen by me."

"I think you're going to the extreme," Tai said, "but I don't mind a day off." He hid left the room once more only to return once more. "What's for breakfast?" he asked.

"I'll try to make you something," Tai's mother said.

"I can cook," Tai said, "That is if some one helps me."

"We'll see," Tai's mother said, "Go to your sister." Tai nodded and ran from the room. His mother just waited for a while for him to return but he did not. She decide that it is time to wake. She walk into the living room to see Tai tangle in the yawn with Gatomon batting at the lose end. She gave them both a smile and walk to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, Kari was preparing to cook. "So Tai woke you as well," Kari said.

"He woke me by running into my room a few time," Kari's mother said.

"He's been sleeping for a while he must have built up energy," Kari said.

"I'm going to leave Tai home today." Kari's mother said, "Do you think Gatomon can keep an eye on him."

"I'm sure she can," Kari said. "I show how to use the phone but she can't reach it."

"I'll give lower the phone so she can reach it and my number," Kari mother said before leaving to her room to get the cordless phone.

After breakfast and a lector about the phone, Gatomon watch Kari's mother leave the apartment. "Well the two human left the apartment what now?" Gatomon asked Tai.

"There cat toys that need to be played with," Tai said.

"I'll join you," Gatomon said.

The two ran off to play with the many cat toys. About noon, Gatomon walk to the phone. She dial Kari's mothers number. "It's Gatomon," She said, "No Tai's fine. I was calling to see if you could come to get lunch." Gatomon let her ears drop. "But after could you? I see well at least I used the phone." She turn to Tai and said, "No lunch."

"Let's try watching some TV instead," Tai said. Gatomon nodded and the two watches TV.

Kari was walking home when her D-Terminal was turn on. She read the new message. "Oh no," She said before running away. She rushes through the door in the apartment waking the two felines in the process. They watch as Kari grab there tails ring and gloves. She throw them at Gatomon and Tai. Both digimon feline look at each other and then traded the gloves and tail rings.

"What's going on?" Tai asked putting his glove on.

"Controlmon is going on a full attack," Kari said, "We'll meet the others at Gennai's and then we'll find a way to stop him. Agumon will meet us there."

"Lets go," Tai said as Kari open the portal.

It was not long before they got to Gennai's. They were all resting for the coming battle. "Many digimons are trying to fight but they are being over run."

"Why is he attacking right now?" Yoli asked.

"With Arukenimon he can make unlimited number of digimons to fight for him," Izzy said.

"So we take out Arukenimon and he'll stop," Matt said.

"No," Tai said, "He'll just make another."

"If we could lower the number of control towers he can make," Veemon said.

"That could work," Gennai said, "I'll need sometime. Izzy Ken could you help."

"Sure," Izzy said.

"The rest will break into two groups," Tai said, "One will stay where to help Gennai with his plan the rest will go to File Island so we can protect it and Primary Village."

"You go," Matt said.

"I'll go too." Kari said.

"Me too," Jeri said. She looks at the digimons near her. They all nodded in agreement.

"I guess I'll go," Joe said.

"I'll go too," Sora said.

"Someone needs to go with Matt," Mimi said.

"Don't worry," Davis said, "We'll help Matt."

"Then we're off," Tai said. He ran from the room only to return and asked, "How will I get there?"

"Sorry," Gatomon said, "He's been energetic all day."

After a short of trip the group came to Primary Village. The Elecmon was yelling orders at many flying digimons. Biyomons and others smaller flying digimons grab in-trainings while the larger flying digimons held basket. There were a few other digimon loading the basket with eggs and in-trainings. Elecmon smiled at the group and ran up to them. "Go to see you," he said, "I need all the help I can get."

"What are you doing?" Tai asked.

"I'm sending my eggs all over the world," Elecmon said, "Even if Controlmon gets the village at least we have some digimons he won't control at least for a while."

"What do you want us to do?" Kari asked.

"Grab the eggs load them in the baskets," Elecmon said.

"Lets get to work," Kari told to the rest of the humans. Then she turns to the digimons and said, "The digimon will rest for the fight."

Meanwhile elsewhere the air was a concoction of battle cries screams of pain and of course yells attacks. Leomon watch the battle before him. Another wave of fake digimons just attack. He smiled at the fact most of the fake digimons feel into traps. He smiled that his plan is working. He scatters the defending forces hope they would attack at the same time. They set up trap for the fake digimons and wait. While Controlmon rebuild his forces for his next attack, they reset the traps. What worry Leomon the most was the fact the fake digimon that should have attack File Island was just gathering on land near it.

"So," Leomon said, "He plan he for the fool." He turns to one of the random digimon near him. "Send all not needed digimons to File Island."

"Some of the Digi-destineds are there," A bird digimon said, "They're helping us get the young ones out of there."

"So some of them are at Controlmon's main target," Leomon said, "What about the others?"

Davis sat in Gennai's base listening to Jennai talk about how Controlmon's forces are moving. Then he explain why. Put simply, fake digimons simple programming. They can only go to a place or attack. Davis wonder why smart people talk too much and end up sounding like a blabbering idiot. Davis could only come up that a golden mind dose not mean silver tongue.

"So we wait for the forces to leave and then we can get to Controlmon," Davis said, "We got our part of the plan now we need to wait for Gennai's part."

Gennai look at the screen. "Lets start from the start, how can we slow down the number of tower that Controlmon can make?"

"He has the Edta Core and can cure anything that is done to him," Ken said.

"You have an Edta Core and he have an Edta Core so any changes to him can return him to the way he was before but what if you change something he dose not know how it was before," Wormmon said, "Like change how he makes the control towers."

Everyone look at the worm insect. "That could work," Izzy said, "He's using the same tower plan that Ken…the emperor did."

"I don't think that Controlmon dose not have back up data," Gennai said.

Tai sat waiting for something to happen. Around the other digimons just sat and waited. Around them many digimons were running around franticly. They just sat at the ground. The peace did not last long because of an explosion. They all look seeing many fake digimons coming at them. "Look like it our turn," Tai said.

Before he could run into fight, Kari grab him. "Tai, You just got off being sick so could you wait?"

"Fine," Tai said. Kari kneed down to put the collar with his digivice on it on him and then handed him his d-arc. "Agumon digivolve." The small dinosaur nodded and change into a larger digimon and ran into battle.

"I'm ready," Takato told Tai. Tai nodded and Takato digivolve and rush into battle. The other partner digimon ran into battle. Greymon used his Nova Blast of a bunch of fake rookies. He charge at the group.

Rika was having a good fight as a champion. She found many the fake rookies easier than real rookies. She turn to see a lady devimon flying at her. With fear in her eyes Rika watch the ultimate digimon brush her most powerful attacks. Rika scream at the fake digimon grab her neck.

Takato was also not doing well. He kick at a fake myotismon that held him. The claws on his feet miss the fake ultimate. He look around hope Growlmon could but he found Growlmon fighting two other digimons.

Jeri watch both get manhandle by level higher digimons. "They need help," She told Tai, "They need help. Look the cards." She handed Tai some cards before she search for a card that could help them. She pulled out a blue cards and down at Tai also holding one. "Use it," Jeri said as she read to slash the blue card.

Jeri slash the card and Rika yelled, "Scarletmon digivolve to Firoxmon." Rika was now a large red fox. Her two ears were made of fire. Rika roared showing gold teeth and bit the lady devimon's arm. Rika was drop to the ground. The fake digimon scream as Rika fell to the ground. Rika landed on all fours. She jump back to doge the lady devimon's kicks. "You know," Rika said with a growl, "you fake are no where as strong as real digimon. Fire Fur!" Rika entire fur change into fire. Rika jump at the fake digimon. She burnt through an arm before she was able to destroy the fake digimon.

"Velocimon digivolve to Granimon," Takato yelled.

"He look just like Grani," Jeri said.

The myotismon lost his grip by the thick digimon. Takato hovered away. Takato open his mouth. He gathers up energy and blasted a beam at the fake myotismon. The fake myotismon past through the myotismon and a few fake rookies.

An etemon smiled at the sight of Joe. He rush at the teen. "Joe," Tai yelled jump between the etemon's attack. Both were forced into the air. The etemon ran after the two.

* * *

Sorry, I've been busy. What will happen to Tai and Joe? Will there other

Minwolf – Thanks for the Ideal for Takato ultimate level

Psyclone - Thanks

Fruitloop Trooper – Tai going to fight next chapter. I don't have an ideal how Joe will make Tai digivolve.

Vigatus – Thanks


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 48

Tai roll uncontrollable as he travel through the air. He watches at the green forest canopy coming closer to him. With great skill, his use claw to grab a branch. His nails scrap the wood away as he slowed down. He pushes off it to land on another. Then he black flip off it to land on another lower branch. With graces and speed Tai moved down from branch to branch. He landed on the ground and smiled. "Cats always land on their feet," he said. He turns to see Joe hanging from veins. After watch the blue hair teen struggle to get free, walk up to him. "Don't move," Tai said rising his paw up having the razor sharp kneels glimmering in the light, "I don't want to scratch you."

Joe closed his eyes as Tai leap at him. He felt Tai move on him as each vine was cut. Each time he felt the natural net that held him up weaken. Joe grunt as he hit the ground. "Lets get back to the others," Joe said getting to his feet.

Tai turn away from Joe. He lifted his ears up. "Something's coming," Tai said, "Hid." Tai turn and push Joe into a nearby bush. Still not understanding, Joe did as the small feline told him to do. Joe lowers into the bush. He made sure he was looking the same direction that Tai was.

Coming from the shadow of the trees was a brown monkey digimon. "Where the blue hair boy?" Etemon said. He started to push the branches away from a bush not to far from Joe.

Tai tap Joe's leg. Joe looks down at the feline. Tai pointed and Joe nodded. Both started to walk trying to hid the sound of their movement by Etemon's movement. Joe found it hard to move with the branches hitting him. Tai was walking on all four because if he was just walking on his back paws then he could be getting hit by branches.

Tai try to move as quietly but every few steps he stop and look at Joe, who would just smile. Joe follow Tai lead but it didn't help when Etemon by luck push away the branches hiding Joe. Joe smiled at the monkey. With out saying a word, Etemon prepare to strike the blue hair digi-destined. He was unprepared when Tai leap at his face. The monkey digimon try to get Tai off his face. Tai dig his claws as deep as he can get it in. After struggling for a while, Etemon forced Tai off his him. He turns back to Joe.

Tai scrap along the ground but some how he was able to roll onto his paws. Tai growl a little as he ran at the monkey digimon. As he did, his digivice, hanging from his caller, started to glow then just like the other time a beam left it to go to another digivice. This time it was Joe's. "Taigermon digivolve to Aqua Angewomon." Tai's new form was copy of Angewomon but where Angeyomon's white clothes were light blue and her wings were made of water. "Water feather." Tai release water drops shape as feather fell from Tai's wing.

Etemon jump from the water drops and grab onto a tree branch. "Not bad," the monkey digimon said dropping to the ground. "Now It's time to show you mine attack," Etemon said. To avoided this Tai rush into at him with a kick. The force of the kick knocks the monkey digimon to the ground. Etemon stood up and punch at Tai. Tai block the punch but Etemon attack with another attack. Tai stumble back. Etemon continue attack Tai. Tai keep stepping back until s/he back into a tree.

"It's a shame I need to delete such a cute digimon," Etemon said moving a hand to under Tai's chin, "You're cute. Why don't you give up and stay with me?"

"I don't know," Tai said, "Why don't you come closer." With a huge smile, Etemon did and Tai grab him in a tight hug.

"Like it ruff," Etemon said, "I do too."

"No," Tai said, "I just want to make sure you don't drop before we get to the water." With that Tai flew into the air. Etemon struggle as Tai flew to the ocean. Tai keep a tight grip of the monkey digimon. She smiled the moment Tai saw the water surround File Island and dive for it. Just before hitting the water, Tai release Etemon.

The monkey digimon try to stay above the water but Tai pulled him under water. Underwater, Etemon look at digimon that is dragging him down. She lost her wing on her back but gain large wings from her glove. The monkey digimon struggle to get free.

"What the matter," Tai asked, "Fish out of water or should I say monkey in the water." Tai push away from Etemon and smile. "Wave Blade" Tai yelled moving his right arm and wing. A hundreds of tiny bubble outline the blade of water. Etemon yelled at it cut through him.

Meanwhile Joe was able to get back to the others. The digimons were struggling against the swell of fake digimons coming at them. "Joe," Kari said, "Where Tai?"

"He's coming," Joe said, "He's fighting a digimon at the time."

Five digimons came walk up to Sora and Mimi. As they came closer, Sora and Mimi grab them. "Water feather," Tai yelled. Father drops broke the digimons into black dust. "You two alright?" to Aqua Angewomon asked.

"There he is," Joe said.

"Tai," Both said. Tai nodded.

"Nice look," Angewomon said kicking a digimon away.

"Thanks, I get it from me sister," Tai said before flying up to attack again.

Meanwhile Gennai just look at the screen. "I think we did all we could," he said. They made several changes to the control tower. They now take more to make. If anything they work better but Gennai would rather have him being able to make fewer. He turns to the other in his room. "Tell the other we're ready. I'll get the Edta Core." Gennai stood up and walk from the room.

Izzy enter room the other where waiting. "We're done."

"About time," Matt said, "Lets get going."

"Gennai still need to get the Edta Core," Izzy said.

"I'm ready. When do we leave?" Gennai said walking into the room.

"What do you mean 'we'?" Matt asked.

Gennai bet his robe. "I am coming because I am the only one that knows how to use the Edta Core." He raised his hand to show the sphere to the blond. "And I'm not risking training another to use it." HE turn and walk away. "We have a trip a head of us so let get going."

"Don't mind him," Jennai said, "The last one he shown how to use it became Controlmon."

"I understand," Matt said. He looks at the others Digi-destineds near him. "The other are fighting lets help them."

Later they came to look over a large field. Around the filed was a wall of control towers. In it, Controlmon sat before an army on a control tower made into a throne. At the foot of the throne was Controlmon riding dragon. Controlmon raised his hand and the fake digimons walk away. "Let move," Matt said, "We'll attack before he can make may more control towers. Davis you stay with Gennai." The group nodded. "Alright let's go."

With their digimon armor digivolved they charge into the field. Davis watches as the other fought the battle. "I can't believe this," Davis whisper, "We should be fighting."

"Davis," Gennai said to get Davis's attention. "I want you to stay hidden even after I confront him. If he uses his Edta Core, You should be able to at least stop him."

"Sure," Davis said. He turns to watch the fight. Matt has pulled away from the others. Garurumon was careful to stay out of the control towers fields. Meanwhile The rest of the armor digimons attack.

"It time to get there," Gennai said.

Controlmon growled at they attack his towers before they could be change into fake digimons. Controlmon slammed his fist into his throne. "Get them," he yelled as he spread his black wing wide. His guards turn and ran at the partner digimons leaving only him and Arukenimon. Controlmon smiled at his guards chased the partner digimons away.

As Controlmon made more control towers, Davis and Gennai rode Raidramon. Luckily, the rumble made from control towers rising from the ground drown out the sound of his movement. He travels in the shadow of control towers while Controlmon and Arukenimon was busy making fake digimons. Raidramon stop behind the throne.

"Stay hidden until you see him bring out this," Gennai said showing Davis the glass orb holding green smoke turning within. "Then you jump for it." Gennai then place the orb into his rob in such a way that Davis could not tell the he had it on him. Gennai then left.

He walk around the throne. "Gennai," Controlmon said with Arukenimon next to the throne, "It's so nice of you to come here. The only time you leave your lab is if it's something importance so why did you come?"

"I came to see how many of our people left with you," Gennai said.

"My dear older brother, I could never get the followers you have but you know I have one but I could have more," Controlmon said, "Do you know why they follow me?"

"I would like to know why they betray us," Gennai said.

"You want to talk about being a betrayer," Controlmon said, "The famous scientist who betrays not just his king but three other and wage war."

"They would wage an endless war between them," Gennai said, "I choose to not get involved and lead those agree. If I remember you follow me."

"I agree we should not fight each other," Controlmon said, "We should work together to take over this world."

"Even if I agree with that we were too few," Gennai said.

"The four King combined forces out number us two to one," Controlmon said, "but you lead us to victor and after you won you choose for us to hid in the shadows while the rest of this world. You should have started taking digimon like we did before."

"Take them as slaves is wrong," Gennai said, "I chose to do our best to stay out of this world nature timeline."

"The moment we came here it was change," Controlmon yelled spreading out his wings, "I took me many years to find those that agree with me and then I need to wait for a tool to help me."

"You choose to hurt an entire world," Gennai said, "I will fight you if you continue."

"How?" Controlmon asked walking closer to Gennai, "I have the attacks and you don't." The try to punch Gennai but Gennai leap away.

"I have this," Gennai said as he landed. He pulled out the Edta Core.

"You forget I have one as well," Controlmon said pulling his out, "Any changes you make I can cure."

"We'll see," Gennai said as the orb he held started to glow. Controlmon closed his eyes to have something hit him in the back. He fell to the ground. Gennai ran after the Edta Core that was freed from Controlmon's hand. "It was nice to talk but my ride is here," Gennai said climbing onto Raidramon's back.

Controlmon scream and took off to the sky. He pulled out his crossbow and sent bolts. Gennai and Davis did their best to hold on the digimon leap in many ways to dodge the attacks. They rode the bucking digimon past the wall of control towers. Slowly the Controlmon fell behind. Soon he landed as watch them leave. He screams as a large control tower rose behind him.

Meanwhile Tai fell to the ground. He lost count of how many he have fake digimons e fought. Tai's body did not have the energy to move a wing. "How you feel?" Kari asked.

"Tire," Tai said, "I'm on the verge of becoming an in-training,"

"Angewomon said the same thing," Kari replied. "I came to tell you that Yoli sent me a message that they completed their plan. Let's hope their plan work."

Controlmon look at the five towers he made. He turns to Arukenimon. "Have all the towers gather up," he as he walk to his riding dragon. "Also I want a repot on the darkness chamber."

In the real world, Kari walks into her apartment. She look at Agumon stagger into the room. Then look down at the two sleeping fur balls in her arms. One was Gatomon's in-training form, Nyaromon, which was a golden fur ball with cat ears and tail. The other was Tai as an in-training he look just like Nyaromon but with brown fur. "Fighting all those digimon must have drain your energy."

"It good you're home," Kari's mother greated, "Guess who here." Taily and Tailmon ran around the corner. Both little one yelled cute and ran as Kari. Kari was now keeping doing her best to keep her partner and Tai from the energetic girls.

* * *

Can Tai and Gatomon live through Taily and Tailmon?

Fruitloop Trooper – I made him a water for of Gatomon

Firehedgehog - Thanks

Psyclone - Thanks

Vigatus – Thanks. See Joe did not take in any digimon but get got lucky

Priestess kurumi inu's sister – Thanks. I do care more about the story than grammar.

* * *

**As Always If you have any ideals please send them to me.**


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 49

Kari sat calmly working on some school work. As calm as she could be after returning from a war. She could hear Agumon quit snoring from the top bunk. She left the two in-training on the bottom bunk in case they woke up and moved around. Kari continue to work in the silent room until she heard the door open. Kari pretend to work as she listen. The carpet muffle any footsteps. When she heard the sheets ruffle, She turned and ask, "What are you doing?"

Taily and Tailmon froze as they stair at Kari. Taily's hand was on the bottom bunk near Tai and Kari's partner. "We were just," Tailmon paused to look Taily.

"Look a bed," Taily said. "To…take a nap."

"Yea a nap," Tailmon said nodding her head.

"Mom said you could sleep on her bed if you got tired," Kari said crossing her arm. Then she walk over to bed and pick up Tai and her partner. Then she left the room. In the hall, she called, "Mom." She then heard her mother respond from the kitchen. Kari enter the kitchen where her mother was cooking…something. "Taily and Tailmon enter my room with out asked and they try to take these two." Kari said raising her arms where the two in-training were nestle. "I can't do my homework if they keep sneaking into my room."

"Well," He mother said as she stop cooking. Then drop some oven mitt into one of the sink. "Kari place them in the sink and I'll watch them as you do your homework." Kari did as she was told and she left, Her mother said, "And tell the two to stay out of that room unless they are giver permission."

Moment later Kari was pushing the two out of the room. "This is little sisters abuse," Taily yelled.

"We're telling," Tailmon yelled.

"Mom was the one that told me I could do this," Kari said as she closed the door.

"Liar," Tailmon yelled at the door.

"Let's go tell Mom," Taily said.

Else where Rika smiled as she let the sun light warn her fur with having to worry that Taily and Tailmon would drag her to play dress up, she still can not figure out how they have clothes her size, or force her to play tea party. She really did not want a cup of air tea again. She wonder how the others are handling the two.

"Mom," Taily yelled, "Kari pushed us out of the room. We told her not to but she did."

"I know," Kari's mother said, "I told her she can."

"Why?" Tailmon asked.

"Kari need some time to do something alone," Tai mother said.

"Is it that homework stuff Sora keeps talking about," Taily asked.

"Yes," Kari's mother said, "Tell you what how about after dinner we go to the park." Both cheered. "but I want you to do something for me."

"What?" Both asked.

"I want you to leave anyone who is sleeping alone unless you are given permission," Tai's mother said, "Promise?"

"Promise," They both said together.

Meanwhile Gennai and Jennai was working. "Jennai bring me up the read out between the two worlds." On a large screen appear a red tunnel. "It seam to stable enough and the size is good. I think we should be able to travel between the two worlds shortly."

"What if Controlmon planted other mines in it?" Jennai asked, "You almost died last time."

"Started sending probes through it," Gennai said, "I'll start building a new craft."

"You could order to someone else to make the craft," Jennai said.

"No," Gennai said, "I'm going to use some part of a trans-world craft my son made. I've been looking for a reason to use them."

"What some special about it?" Jennai asked.

"Some how it was able to change a digimon," Gennai said, "Same level but a difference body and I'm sure there more that could be done."

"If the way is safe should I contact your son about this?" Jennai asked.

"Yes," Gennai said walking away.

In the Kamiya apartment, every one was getting ready to eat. The in-training was place between Kari and Agumon while Taily and Tailmon sat across from them. Then Kari's mother walk into the room she place the last of the food on the table and to a seat at the head of the table. "I did my best I hope you like it," She said, "Tailmon off the table."

"I can't reach the food," the feline digimon said getting back in her seat.

"I'll get it," Kari's mother said getting up from her seat.

"Are you angry?" Tailmon asked getting back to her seat.

"No," Tai's mother said, "Just ask next time." She started to place food onto each plate. She was as Taily grab some food with her hand "Taily use a fork."

"Tailmon and Tai aren't," Taily said.

"Tai has no hands and Tailmon can't hold a fork," Her mother said. Tailmon grab the fork near her plate. She held it in her fist and stabs a meatball. Using both hands to rotate the fork so the meatball was up then she moved it to her mouth. She try to get the meatball into mouth but the fork slip. The prongs push through the meatball and into Tailmon mouth. She started to cry. Her mother pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay?" Taily asked. Tailmon simply nodded as tears formed and made muffle cries.

"Fork evil," Tailmon said kicking Taily's fork off the table.

"It alright," Her mother said, "Why don't we finish eating so we can go to the park. I'll get you a new fork Taily."

"I don't want to get hurt," Taily cried.

"How about I eat between you and make sure that you don't get hurt," their mother both nodded.

After dinner, Kari wave to her mother and new sisters. "Tai was I like them when I was younger?" She asked to her brother in her arms.

"I bet of us both were," Tai said, "How about we watch TV and get a good night sleep."

Later, Jennai came running into a large hanger. The room was thick with shadows. The only light came from with in a gray form. "Gennai," he said trying to recover his breath. "I probe about the size of your new craft was able to travel there and back."

Gennai walk out of the large craft. "Good," he said clear his hand with a rag, "By tomorrow, this should be done and we can send the tamers home."

"Should I call them?" Jennai asked.

"I could take a brake and try cure them," Gennai said.

"You don't think it will work?" Jennai asked.

"Their too many variables to predict if it will work," Gennai said, "I've only done it twice. Mimi and Tai two very difference. Mimi's digimon form is temporary that happen when she makes Tai to digivolve to mega. Mimi's body want to be return to its normal state and saw the digimon DNA as an intruder. Tai on the other hand had Gatomon's DNA in him for much longer. It bonded with his human DNA. I could remove the digimon in Tai with out destroying his human self."

"Dose this worry you?" Jennai asked as the two left the hanger.

"Tai is now something I never seen before," Gennai said, "I just don't know what could happen to him next. And if another could become like him. I feel like I'm captaining a ship sailing into unexplored water."

"It not us sailing into the unknown it the Digi-destineds and tamers," Jennai said, "We need to give them the advice and tools needed."

Then enter the room where Tai and Mimi was turn back to being human. Gennai took the controls as Jennai contacted Jeri. "I agree it would be for the best if the Tamer and Digi-destineds was able to help each other," Gennai said.

Meanwhile while in the real world, Taily ran off the elevator while holding the lease hooked to Tailmon's collar. Taily stop at the apartment door and started to frankly knock on the door. The moment Kari open the door, the two ran into the room. Kari waited at the door for her mother to walk. "I was hoping the park would tire them out," Kari's mother said.

"It look like it didn't work," Kari said.

"Well they are your and Tai's sister," Kari's mother said walking into the apaprtment.

Inside, Taily and Tailmon was telling Tai about their time at the park. "Sounded fun," Tai said.

"Mostly," Tailmon said, "We were playing hid and seek. I was hiding when a huge dog came running up barking. So I drop to all fours and ran." Tailmon ran around the couch. She stop in front of Tai and Kari's partner. "I ran until I came to a fence. The huge dog was still close. Then I did the only thing I could thing of. I use my attack. I missed but the dog ran away."

"That's great," Tai said, "but remember to only use it if you or another is in danger."

"Okay, Tailmon said, "You know what time it is?" Both girls scream "hug time" Both in-training scream and try to hope away but the champion and little girl easily caught them.

"Why am I still small and fur?" Rika yelled. She stood in a chamber with lab coat bundle around her. She look at the glass that the others stood behind. "Why wasn't me or Takato change back to being human."

A little later, Jeri walk into the room. "Gennai doesn't know," she said picking Rika up. She walk back into the control room. Takato flew to land next to Rika in Jeri arms.

"You're okay?" Takato asked.

"I guess I miss being about to doing more with out other help," Rika said, "but I say they could wait to cure us to summer brake starts."

Meanwhile Gennai was talking to Jennai, "I'll be taking on of the Edta Core when I leave for the Tamer's World. You'll be in charge while I'm gone understand?" Jennai nodded. "Good," Gennai said, "I'm pack I don't know how long I'm going to be there. I'll need some gifts for my grandkids."

Kari was reading some of where E-mails. Most were just the 'saying hi' one. One her lap, hiding under a blanket, were her brother and partner. She could hear Agumon winning about playing tea party. She came to an e-mail from Sora. Kari started to read the message. "Tai the tamers are return to their world tomorrow. Sora planed a good-bye party for them. I guess I need to give you two a bath." She smiled as she continue to read her e-mails. "Here one from Gennai he wants to meet me before the party. He has some old things he wants to give away."

The next morning, Tai woke up and look down to see a body. He smiled that he was closer to being a champion once more. He walk over to Salamon asleep on her pet bed. "Time to wake up," He said rubbing the rookie puppy with his paw. Salamon quickly jump to her feet. "Did I miss the party?"

"It only eight in the morning," Tai said, "I party won't started un until One but we're going to meet Gennai at noon."

"Lets find a ball and roll it back and forth," Salamon said. Tai nodded and both walk into the hall. Before they knew what happen, Taily and Tailmon had pounce on them.

"Dress up time," Taily said picking up Tai and Salamon, "Not much we can do with a kitten and puppy. A nice ribbon and around their neck. I'll hold them down while you get what we need for the ribbon." Tailmon nodded and ran off. "No peaking," Taily said covering Tai and Salamon's eyes. A little later tai felt a fabric wrap around his neck. After a few tugs, Tai started to get up but the two held him down. "Go get more," Taily said.

"Done," Tailmon said. Tai listen as the set of feet ran off.

After Tai was sure the two left. He tries to stand up. After an inch off the ground he felt something holding his neck down. "Salamon," Tai said still to afraid to open his eyes.

"I'm here," Salamon said, "but I can't move and I don't want to know why."

"We need to look," Tai said, "On the count of three. One…Two…Three…"

"Tai are your eyes open?" Salmon asked.

"Yes."

"An you see anything?"

"Only a bit of light here and there."

Tai's mothers walk into the hall. On the ground before her was to large pile of a strange assortments of items. Most it was colorful ribbons but tangle with it was her jewels, some cat toys and even a book or two. She could hear voices coming from the large knots.

She dug into one of the knot to see a small kitten. She free Tai and work on the other knot. She call the Taily and Tailmon. When the two came, Tai's mother pointed at the knot. Tai and Salamon hid behind her. "I want you to clean these up." Taily and Tailmon nodded. As Tai's mother walk away with Tai and Salamon close behind.

Tai and Salamon remain close to Tai's mother until noon when Kari came to get them. She meet Gennai at Primary village. "Hi Gennai," Kari said, "So why do you want to see Tai and me?"

"Not here," Gennai said, "Follow me." Gennai lead the four to a cave. He lead them into the cave. Deep in the cave he pulled out a small disk and placed it on the wall. The wall faded showing a chamber. "In here."

In the chamber was a simple fire place and a larger comfort chair. It had three doors. "This is my private chamber," Gennai said, "No one been here until you." He walk to a door. "This is my computer room. Also everything need to enter a sub-realm. Everything you need to know is there." He walk to another door and open it. Inside there were hundreds of costumes hanging.

"Wow," Salamon said, "Look at all these costumes. Are you an actor?"

"No," Gennai said, "These change our shape and to have bodies just like digimons. We use them to travel as digimon or to study digimon up close. They are also great at parties." Gennai smiled. "I'll some other thing but first here…" He held out two disks that open the chamber to the room. "These are the only keys in here." He gave Kari and Tai to one. The disk turned into light and faded into the digivice both in Kari's pocket.

"Why are you giving us this," Tai asked.

"I'm leaving this world and you two are the fairest of the Digi-destineds," Gennai said, "Beside I'm planning to make a new one. Now, let's go to the party."

The Party was just the group saying their goodbyes to each other. The stood before the craft. The craft was rain drop shape with a golden ring around the large part and a golden base. Where they were loading the craft, Tai walk up to Takato. "It's a little weird having you as a partner," Tai said, "I'm sorry I didn't to know you better."

"It okay," Takato said, "Who would have though that I would be a digimon partner and to Tai."

"I'll get the D-Arc if you need me you'll be," Tai said.

Takato ran to the craft and as the craft closed he yelled, "See you later."

"You too," Tai yelled back.

The trip to the Tamer World was quick. Yai came running out when a thing appear in the backyard. "Welcome back," She said, "Is Matt with you?"

"No," Gennai said, "Where Yamaki?"

"Here," Patamon said.

"You a digimon," Rika and Takato yelled.

"All our people go through this when they are becoming an adult," Gennai said, "I need you help to cure Rika and Takato. Want to help?"

"Sure, Dad," Yamaki cheered while flying after him.

"Dad," Yai and Jen yelled.

* * *

There three thing that I would like you to know

**First**: As Fruitloop Trooper suggest I'm thinking about having a another were-digimon like Tai but I don't know who/whom or what he/she/they would look like.

There are a few rules if you want in:

It can't be Mimi because she already can become a digimon.

It can be none, one or more

This is not just a poll if you could please tell you want, what He/She/They look like are why and e-mail me at could write a scene of the newly transformed digimon and E-mail it to me at dose not need to be a Digi-Destineds but I could like it some

Please try to follow these rules.

Here what I'm going to do

I'll choose a few. I still what most being human.

I will read all E-mails or reviews even if you never E-mails or reviews me before

All help is thanks.

**Second**: Some one drawn some pics of the story

Here one

http/ rest can be found in the gallery at http/elimaginativo. I have no intention to write the tamer's side but if you want to e-mail me at 

**

* * *

**

Dose any one have an Ideal for the name of Tai and Kari's mother?

* * *

Fruitloop Trooper – Read the note before

Firehedgehog – Their a lot they can do but lets save them or other times.

Psyclone - Thanks

Priestess kurumi inu's sister – I try to make sure they can understand the story and that the story is as good as I can make it.

Vigatus – They are Brothers and been through a lot.

* * *

**Worthless scene not apart of the story**

Tai's mother walk into the living where her husband was sitting on the couch. "Hi hunn," he said, "I pit the stuff animal that look like Gato." He turn to see his wife gone.

A little later, his wife return. "I like you to meet our newest cat Jr." She hold Tai to his face. Tai hiss.

Outside a man walking his dog heard a scream coming from an apartment building.


	50. Chapter 50

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 50

In the secret chambers that Gennai gave them, Tai sat next to Agumon and Gatomon. Thanks to an attack by some rookies, Tai and Gatomon digivolve. Tai look around the cave. The walls, roof and floor were made of rock. Near the roof was a part cut into the wall like a self. It was too high for Tai to reach while being a digimon. The only light came from a candle which wax never seem to melt. The flame sway lightly making the three digimons' shadow to move as well.

"What do you think," Kari ask from behind them. The three turn to see an agumon standing in the doorway leading to the chamber with the costumes. "I can't use Agumon's attack or digivolve," Kari said. She slowly turned around. "It weird having a tail," she said. She shown them her back and moved the tail around. "Oh, before I forget." Kari open her claw and shown a silver keys. "I need to place this some where I won't lose it. With out it I can't get out of this suit."

"We can place on the table near the candle," Agumon said.

"I guess that was better than know where," Kari said.

"You want to go outside?" Gatomon asked placing her paw on Kari shoulder.

Kari looks down and as part of the costume's face part turned red. "I don't think I'm ready for that," Kari said shyly.

"I understand," Tai said, "well Gennai only show us two of the rooms are. Let's see what is on the other side of those doors." Tai pointed to two doors. The three others nodded. They came to one of the door. Kari try to reach for the handle but found herself too short.

Gatomon jump onto the door handle. After turning it, she said, "Try to push now." Kari pus the door so it smoothly open. "Luckily it was a push," Gatomon said landing, "If we need to pull it open then we couldn't have been able open it. Since we own this place I say we add doors that us smaller ones can open."

"Dark," Kari said look down the hall that was quickly cover by darkness, "We should add some more light." Soon, Agumon return with the candle. "You left the key on the table right?"

"I made sure I did," Agumon said. "Look like Gennai never finish this part," He said look down the lit tunnel to see a wall.

"Well there always the other door," Tai said. Both him and Gatomon turn to open the other door. Agumon and Kari soon follow.

Until like the other door way, this one did continue on. They walk down do the tunnel to a doorway. They look inside to see shelves of books. They came to the end of the chamber. It was just a small room with on bed.

"No much here," Gatomon said, "You would think with all his time he would have added more."

"We can add more if we want to," Tai said, "Or we could us it to store things and bring what we need to our home." The four left. "So Kari how dose it feel to be a digimon."

"Weird," Kari said, "I experience being a digimon partner using a computer made ream but there was a part there was something about it that felt unreal. Here this suit is more like a skin than a suit. This is real. I am shape like an agumon. You know what I mean?"

"No," Tai said, "But I know something."

"What that?" Kari asked.

"I am a much better digimon," Tai said playfully.

"Prove it," Kari said.

"Can't caught me," Tai said before running off with Kari close behind. Gatomon and Agumon glace at each other before running after them.

In the main chamber, Kari was able to tackle Tai. Unfortunately, Tai and Kari hit the small table with great force. The four watch a gleaming object fly off the table and into the self space built into the wall. Kari ran to the wall and try to clime. Kari failed to get up the wall. Gatomon try to jump up but she only got haft way up.

"Every one look away," Tai said, "I change into a human to get it."

"Tai," Kari said, "I would like to solve this as a digimon."

"All right," Tai said, "So what do we do first?"

"The chair," Gatomon said, "Let's push it to the wall and clime on it."

"You've done this before," Kari said as she got behind the chair.

"Well when you live in a world where everything too high you learn how to adapt," Agumon said as he and Tai joined the two. The four push but the chair did not move. "Why would Gennai bolt a chair down?" Agumon asked.

"IT a nice chair," Gatomon said, "If I was stay in this world longer I would try to take it."

"Let's try to clime on each other shoulder," Kari said.

"Heaviest on bottom light on top," Tai said.

"I know," Agumon said walking to the wall, "I'm ready." Gatomon and Kari look at Tai. Tai quickly clime onto Agumon. Next was Gatomon and lastly was Kari. Kari stood on the tips of her toes to look onto the ledge. She found the key near the back. Kari reach for it but found her arm too short. "What's taking so long?" Agumon grunted at Tai's paws push deeper into shoulders.

"I can't reach it," Kari said. At the moment Gatomon fell from beneath her. Kari scream as she fell onto the three other. "Okay Tai you can get it,"

"Kari are there other keys?" Tai asked as Kari got off him.

"Yes," Kari said, "a lot," Kari lead them into the costumes room. Kari led them a counter with a cabernet build into the wall above.

"Kari, why are your clothes there?" Agumon asked pointing into a cubical area with a open cirton the only was it.

"Well the suit doesn't work if you're wearing anything else," Kari said.

"Got it," Tai said. Kari turn to see Tai and Gatomon standing on the counter. On one side draws were open like steps. Tai toss the key to Kari. "We'll meet you at home," Tai said.

Kari watches Tai and Agumon leave. "I'm going to change," Kari said.

A little later, Kari and Gatomon came out of the cave. They walk for a bit until they saw Matt and Yoli. "Hey," Kari yelled running to them. "Why are you here?"

"Clean up duty for the party," Yoli asked, "Where did you go after it?"

"I want to show her and Tai a cave I found," Gatomon said, "Since Gennai has a base why can't we?"

"Alright," Yoli said, "Lets get back to our world."

On their way to the portal home the group enters a forest. Deep in it Gatomon heard a hissing like sound. She push Karin into some brush as canister leasing sleeping gas fell. Datamon walk up to the two. Behind him were an ogremon, and a flymon. Gatomon grab Kari arm and started to pull. Datamon look up from his new captors when he heard the sound of movement. "Find who every is around here and delete them." The two champion faced did not change as they did as they were ordered.

Kari and Gatomon ran through the forest. They continue to run as when the flymon found them. It slowly caught up to them. Kari scream as it used its stinger to stab her shoulder. Gatomon growl and jump at the digimon. With angry fueling her attack, flymon broke up. Gatomon look at her partner. "Lets get you to Jennai," Gatomon said.

They got to Jennai base. "What happen?" Jennai asked grabbing Kari.

"Kari got attack," Gatomon said pulling out Kari D-Terminal. She begins to type. She stuck out her tongue as she did her best to contact the others. Kari was teaching her but it still new to her. Unlike Tentomon who take Izzy's place at his computer when Izzy is at school, she spent her time playing cat games. She smiled that the word are close to what she wanted to say and then sent it to "DD Club". She closed the D-Terminal and ran to find Jennai.

She found Kari sitting on a bed with her shoulder in bandages. "How is she?" Gatomon asked.

"I was able to remove the poison," Jennai said, "but her shoulder will take a while for her to cure."

"I need to help Yoli and Matt," Kari said.

"You need to rest," Jennai said. He pushes Kari onto the bed.

"Isn't there way to heal me faster?" Kari asked.

"There is," Jennai said, "but I recommend that you don't go through with it."

"Why? What is it?" Kari asked.

Jennai took a deep breath and look up. "Alright," Jennai said, "As you know digimons heal fast. This processes transfer digimon blood into us. It will heal you in a matter of seconds but if an Edta Core is used, could be change into a were-digimon like Tai."

"Alright, I understand" Kari said, "Do it."

"But Kari," Gatomon said.

"The worst is that I become a digimon," Kari said, "I'll take that risk. Gatomon please help."

"Okay," Gatomon said.

A little later, the remaining digi-destineds came to Jennai's base. They found Kari moving her arm as she rub just healed shoulder. "What happen?" Tai asked in his human form, "I got a strange message saying that you needed help."

'I sent it," Gatomon proudly said.

"Why did you send it?" Cody asked.

"Not know," Kari said, "Yoli and Matt were captor by Datamon. Who know what he's up to."

"She right," Tai said. He pulled his digivice out of his pocket and look at it. "I'm not picking them up."

"Then he must be shielding the single," Jennai said, "We been watching strange activate in a nearby cave."

"Let's go," Tai said, "Me, Kari, TK, Davis, Sora and Mimi will enter the cave. The rest of you will wait outside. If there are traps I'll feel better with some that could help us."

Meanwhile Yoli just woke up and started rubbed her eyes. She notice the lack of glasses. She look down and notice the rest of her clothes was also missing. She look out side the glass to a blurred Datamon. "Hey," Yoli yelled, "What did you do with my clothes?" Datamon just continue work on the computer.

Matt was woken by the noise. The source he found was a naked Yoli yelling as she pounded on a glass tube she was in. Matt could him in the same stated. Outside the wall he found their partners hanging from the wall. Both were watching his gags in their mouths.

"Be quiet," Datamon said, "If you must know. I order for my experiment to work I needed to remove all alien items.

"What kind of experiment?" Matt asked.

"I'm one step closer to breaking the bounty between human and digimon," Datamon said, "You two are going to help me? To do so I need lot of energy. " He picks up a small cube. "This hold the power equal to a thousands suns. If I drain it all then I'll should have all the power I needed." He places the cube into a control consol between them. Matt look up from Datamon to Yoli. She did not even care if her fear was hidden or not.

The moment Datamon push the cube fully into the consol, the two tubes lit up. Yoli felt a tingling throughout her body. She looks down to see specks of her skin leaving her body. She turns to Matt who was watching her. His body was also braking up. She looks at her hand to find it haft gone with glowing speck near them. She places her palms together. She lost her feeling with them as they faded. She look down to see her feet are gone as well. Soon all the fragment of Yoli started to flow to the top of the tube. She looks up to see a swirling mass. She watches it grow. Horror struck her when she saw violet particle join the mass.

Soon all that was left of Matt and Yoli was a mass hovering at the top of the tubes. The mass drifted to the bottom of the tubes. The specks slowly stop spinning as the merge together. Datamon watch as they slowed changed into a form.

Hawkmon look into the tube that held his partner. Hawkmon could not tell what was in it now he knows that it had white fur with a drawing of a pink flame on its back. In the other was a pink lizard.

Yoli open her eyes. She look up to find the tube has grew. She clime to her feet. She look at herself in the reflection bad by the tube. She saw a rabbit like digimon. She had think legs. Her ears where long. She blink her large pink eyes to see that the room was clear when it was a blur when she was human. She felt embarrass by the little she wore. Which was a pair of pink snickers, Pink gloves and goggles with a pink strap. She turn to see her back. There she saw a tail. It was a short triangle and had a look of fur under it

Matt was also looking over his body. He look just like Veemon but where Veemon was blue Matt was pink. Matt started to bang on the glass and yelled, "Hey." Matt stop shock that at the female sounding voice.

"It work," Datamon cheered. As he started to walk out of the room, he told himself, "I need to get ready to test their new bodies to make sure."

"Matt, what do we do?" Yoli asked. She turn to see an ogremon enter the room.

"Wait for the others," Matt said, "I'm sure they are coming."

Meanwhile standing outside of the cave, Davis walk up to Tai, who was looking deep into the cave. "Just like before," Davis said, "I guess their traps in there."

"Tai," Agumon said walking up to his partner, "It's been a while since I went all out." Tai smiled at his partner.

A little later, Tai was running as he watches his mega partner crush his way through anything that gets in his way. Tai pulled out his digivice he smiled at the two new dots. He stop at a door with the singles coming from the other side. The moment he open the door, a club came at him. By reflex, Tai jump back. Landing on the ground, he leap back at the ogremon. "Element Claw," Tai yelled.

Kari turn the corner to see her brother. She watch as his arms covered in white fur change into skin. "Tai," She yelled.

"I'm fine," Tai said resting on the ground while breathing heavily. "I think I use my digimon attack while human." He clime to his feet. "Matt and Yoli are in here."

Tai, Kari and Gatomon walk into room. Hanging from the wall were Gabumon and Hawkmon. "Hey," A rabbit in a tube yell, "Over here."

"You poor digimons," Kari said walking to the panel between the tubes. "I get you free. By the way have you seen two human?"

"It us," The pink veemon said, "I'm Matt and that's Yoli. Datamon change us."

"It's true," Gabumon said as Tai got him free.

"Let's get out of here first," Tai said. He walks up to clothes piled and pick up Matt's. He turn to the freed newly made digimons. He lowers himself so Matt can clime on. Matt did as Kari did the same thing with Yoli. Both Yoli and Matt hid in their clothes.

The digi-destineds gathered outside the cave. "What happen?" Mimi asked, "Where Matt and Yoli?"

"Here," Yoli said showing her head. "Datamon change us," she said.

TK dug into Matt clothes. He could feel Matt's movement but it was away from him. Soon, TK was ale to get Matt. He picks up the pink Veemon. Matt could hear giggle around them. Biyomon flew up to Matt. "Welcome, it nice to have another girl digimon."

"What," Matt yelled in a female voice only to cause more laughter.

Later, the Digi-destineds wait for Jennai to return. They were waiting for Jennai to return with his test result. Once again Matt was hiding. Yoli was standing in the middle of the floor. She raised and lower on the ball of her feet. Jennai enter the room. "Well the scan is done," Jennai said.

"What did you find?" Yoli asked.

"Well, they are digimons," Jennai said, "but unlike Tai they are ether human or digimon. Yoli is Turbomon and Matt is lady Veemon."

"What about changing back to human?" Matt asked still hiding in his clothes on Tk's lap.

"I need to study more," Jennai said, "I can't use the Edta Core way because they were not change by the Edta Core."

"Fine," TK said, "Lets go home."

"What about me?" Yoli asked, "I can't just go home and say Hi mom I'm a rabbit."

"You don't want to be near Taily and Tailmon," Tai said.

"You can stay with me," Davis said, "Jun just been wanting a partner."

* * *

Thanks to all of you. The is chapter 50

Turbomon – These fast digimon are energetic. They have so much energy that they have a habit of moving even. Despite having long ears their hearing is about as good as a human. The ears are used to help make their body faster and also helps in their stopping. They are able to great to great speed running on all four so the use the shoes and gloves to protect her paws. They also have a pair of goggle to protect their eyes as they run.

Fruitloop Trooper – Well Matt is a digimon. I choose him to female because I like the ideal. Sorry I didn't use your ideal. I want Matt to be more human like.

* * *

Firehedgehog – Thanks

Vigatus – Thanks for the ideal about Yoli. Good luck with your story.

Takuya – Thanks

Priestess kurumi inu's sister – Thanks

Soramon – Well matt a digimon but female.

I don't know if I'm going to write the Tamer part of the story.

If Tai has power not related to being a Digimon, I believe he does. Have you notice that every time a portal between the Real and Digi-World was open with out a computer or device in 01 and 02, Tai and/or Kari was there.


	51. Chapter 51

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 51

Yoli sat on Davis' bed while talking to her mother. She was hugging the phone so it would not move. She did her best to talk into the phone and listen it. A few times she needed to asked her to repeat what she said. "So," Yoli said, "I'm going to stay at Davis' for a while…Yes it a special agent thing…No, I'm not dating Davis…I'll come home as soon as I can. Love you too Bye." Yoli started to walk to the dresser to hang up the phone. At the edge of the bed, Yoli look up at the dresser. Standing one her toes and stretching her body out, Yoli was not able to reach the top.

"I'll get that," Davis said just entering the room. Yoli handed Davis the phone. "We're eating soon. We have a place for you if you want it."

"It better than staying here," Yoli said as she jump from the bed. She was able to land on her paws but she keep moving forwards slamming her chest area into the ground.

"Are you okay?" Davis ask picking up Yoli.

"I'm fine," Yoli said as Davis carried her to the dinning table.

"No fare," Jun yelled, "I don't get a partner and Davis gets another."

"I though you said Yoli is coming over," Davis' mother said.

"I am Yoli," the rabbit digimon said as Davis places her on a chair with stack of books. "Some mad digimon change me and Matt. My family doesn't know about digimons so I was hoping I could stay here until we find a way for me to return to being normal."

"Sure you can," Davis' mother said.

"I was wondering something since Davis said you know of digimons. How did you learn of Veemon?" Yoli asked.

"He ate part of the refrigerator," Jun said.

"How you notice him then?" Yoli asked, "If I saw part of the food gone I wouldn't blame it a monster just then."

"No," Jun said, "He ate a part of the refrigerator. Mom and Dad came home and saw a hole in the refrigerator and a blue lizard in it."

At Matt's mother's home, Matt said on her mother lap. He was clearly angry about that and the fact his mother was trying to feed him. Matt moved his mouth away from the fork with the piece of stack. He was hungry but he did not want to have his mother feed him. He curses the fork for not being able to use it.

"What the matter?" His mother asked, "My little girl not hungry."

"I'm hungry," Matt said, "I just don't want to be feed."

"Well I don't want me little girl to eat like an animal," She said before turning to Gabumon and Patamon. "No offence."

"None taking," Gabumon said.

Matt's mother turn back to him and said, "So while you're a digimon you will if it not finger food and you can't use a fork or spoon then you will be feed." She grab Matt's jaw and force her mouth open.

Yoli sat looking at empty plate. It was just the size of the plate but also the simple fact that she does not know what to do with it. "I'll get that," Davis said before removing the plate from Yoli's sight.

"So do you have any plans?" Davis' father asked.

"Tomorrow we're going to the park so me and Matt can get some training about our body," Yoli said rubbing her chest. "but for tonight I just want to get use to the fact that I'm a rabbit."

Meanwhile Matt was walking around the apartment. "Where's TK?" She ask walking up to her mother.

"He's out with Kari," her mother said, "When he gets back we need to talk."

"About what?" Matt asked.

"Now that you're a digimon and female we need to talk about new rules for you," her mother said.

"Tai's mother didn't make him live with new rules," Matt yelled.

"I'm not her," His mother said, "They'll mostly be the ones that Patamon lives by but since you're a female we may needed to change a few."

"What!" Matt yelled, "I going to live with my Dad."

"Thanks for reminding me," her mother said, "I need to call him about your change and invite him over to talk about it." Matt grunted and walk into the guest room. After, she slammed the door shut.

"I'm sure he'll be willing to talk later," Gabumon said.

"Your sure," Matt's mother said.

"Well he did lock himself in the room," Gabumon said.

Meanwhile TK and Kari was walking home. While walking through the park, the two stop and sat on a bench. "Thank you for taking me to the movie," Kari said.

"Your welcome," TK said, "I ask you to come because…well…you know about Tai."

"And you want some to talk," Kari said, "TK remember that Yoli is has also change."

"I'll try to remember that. What is it like having a brother that is a digimon?" TK asked.

"Well," Kari said. She paused as her mind find with a mess of images. "At first I was so worried. If you told me that he would be fighting I would have lock him in our room. Now, He just likes Gatomon ready to help."

"Well, Matt has a dislike to thing to change," TK said looking at the darkening sky, "It getting dark. I should go home."

"Me too," Kari said, "or I'll have two felines coming after me." Kari stood up and started to walk away. She stop and said, "Just remember that Matt is still Matt."

TK said his goodbyes and made his way home. He enters his apartment to see his father talking to his mothers. His mother smiled at him and said, "Now that you here we can talk. I'll get her." His mother ran off and return with Matt. As she handed Matt to her father, her Mother said, "I like for you to meet Matt in her new body."

TK's father look down at the lady veemon in his arms. "This is a joke…Right?"

"I wish is was," Matt said, "I was turned into a digimon by a loon."

"Matt also a female," Matt's mother said, "I call you here to talk about rules for Matt while she is a female digimon."

"Like no dating," her father said.

"She should be able to date," her mother said, "How about a curfew of ten?"

"Fine," her father said.

Matt took a breath before saying, "Don't I get a say."

"TK, why don't you take her to you room to sleep," Matt's father said.

Reluctantly, TK carry Matt into his room. On his heels were Gabumon and Patamon. After he place Matt on the matt on the ground, he closed the door trapping Matt in the room. Matt cross her arms as she sat on the fold-out matt that her mother set up for her and Gabumon. "Why does Mom want to treat me like a girl?"

"Well you are a girl," Patamon said.

"I think you're feeling the roll of the girl she never got," TK said, "Why don't you get some rest."

"Fine," Matt said laying down on the matt.

Meanwhile out side the room, their father just finish listening to the rules their mother came up with. "They all sound good," he said, "Also I think it would be better if Matt stay here until he human." He rose from his chair. "It's good to see you once more. We should talk more often."

"How about dinner sometime," Matt and TK's mother said, "TK can watch the digimon." Their father smiled and left.

Later that night in another apartment, Davis just enters his room. On the bed, Yoli was asleep on her back. Her back right paw was slowly moving up and Down. Davis moved Yoli over so he could also use the bed.

The next morning Yoli woke noticing that she was still the small white rabbit. She turn to see Davis laying next to her. On the other end of the bed Veemon was sleeping. In an open closet, Hawkmon was hanging from the hanging rod. Yoli rub her head as she though, 'he must have poor balance or he's part bat.' She crawl over Davis. She moved to the edge. She lowed one paw until it was close to the ground and then she lowed the others. With her feet on the ground, she let go of the bed. She smiled seeing that the door was left a little open.

Yoli push the door open enough for her to get through. In the hall, Yoli smelled warm fruits. Her stomach growled. She follow the smell into the kitchen. Jun sat by the toasters. "Good morning," Jun said, "I guess you're here for my pop-tart." Yoli's stomach force her to nod yes. "You can have one when they're done."

"Thanks," Yoli said. She felt strange having to look up so high to talk to someone. When the toaster was done, Yoli attention turn to the cook food. Yoli watch Jun place the pop-tart on plates and then place them on a small table. Lastly, she place Yoli on the chair. Yoli eagerly grab the pop-tart and started to nibble a little off at a time.

"It good to know not all digimons eat like Veemon," Jun said, "If I get a partner I wouldn't want he or her to eat like that."

"You really want a partner," Yoli said.

"I do," Jun said, "Davis been around this world and two others fighting evil and have adventures. I asked Davis to ask who every dgives out partner to give me one too and Davis still haven't."

"I could talk to him," Yoli said

"Thanks," Jun said, "So what are going to do until the meeting."

"Watch TV," Yoli said, "Why don't you come to the meeting?"

"I don't want to get in the way," Jun said.

"You won't," Yoli said after eating the last of her pop-tart. "I must warn you that Matt has a girlfriend in another world."

"Darn," Jun said.

"Joe and Izzy don't have girlfriends," Yoli said.

"Neather dose Davis," Jun said.

Just then Davis, Veemon and Hawkmon came into the room. "So," Davis said, "What are you two talking about?"

"Girl Talk," Jun said.

"I going to watch TV," Yoli said. She hope off the chair and made her way to the door. "By the way Jun is coming with us."

"Alright," Davis said watching Yoli leave his sight. He then to turn his sister and said, "I'm taking care of her."

"Well if I have my own part then I wouldn't need her as a stand in," Jun said, "but I'm still going be friend with her."

Yoli waited for to leave. Soon she found herself hoping while watching TV. She found it hard to watch TV as she hop up and down against her will. After a little bit she got use to it and started to watch the TV. She so busy watching the TV that she did not notice that a pair of hands but the moment she felt them, Yoli jump as far as she could.

Jun scream as the sudden movement of Yoli. "Davis told me to place you in my bag."

"What are we waiting for?" Yoli asked as she rush into the bag.

"Try not to move," Jun said. Yoli did her best to do as Jun order but her body continues to move with out order. Luckily know really look for the movement in a backpack.

In the Park, Jun pulled Yoli out of her bag. Yoli slowly moved to the other digimon. The only thing that Yoli could hear is the flapping of Hawkmon wings. This would be the first time to be with digimons as one of them. "You're late," Matt yelled as he sat on the ground, "I already learn how to use V-head butt."

"Enough," Tai yelled. He slammed his paw into Matt's head. "Before Yoli got here you said you think that you had another attack. Try it."

"Alright," Matt said. "Cutey Kiss" Matt press a finger on her lips and blew a kiss. Agumon, Veemon, Gomamon, Tentomon and Hawkmon all had hearts on their face. All of them started to move to Matt but Gabumon and Patamon block their way. Matt moved behind the two. She could shack this uneasy feeling she had.

As Gabumon and Patamon block the way of the other digimons, Tai lead Yoli to a clearing. "I want you to run," Tai said.

"If you say so," Yoli said. With out thinking about it she moved her goggles to cover her eyes. She took off. Tai watch her for a while amazed at the speed Yoli has. As Yoli continue to run, Tai gather stick to make a small Cone shape with them.

"Now Yoli," Tai yelled to the blur, "Try to use your attack on this pile of sticks."

Yoli ran at the pile. "Turbo rush," She yelled. Yoli's body was covered in flames as she tackle the pile. Landing Yoli stop and look back to see burning sticks scattered around. She smiled at Tai. "Lets what else I could do?"

"Later," Tai said, "Let's go play." Confused Yoli did as Tai told her. Yoli found it fun to just play tag. Unknown to her, Tai was watching her. He smiled that his plan of training Yoli was working. Now, only if he could get Matt involved. He turned to Mat sitting under a tree.

"Hey, Matt," Biyomon said flying to her.

"What do you want?" Matt asked not even opening his eyes.

"Is that any way to talk about you fellow female digimon," Biyomon said, "I just want to warn you that if you try to get Tai, I'll hurt you."

"Whatever," Matt said as Biyomon flew away. Matt continues to rest under the tree as Each Digi-destined left.

Later, Yoli was return to Davis home by Jun. Here Yoli jumped out of the bag, she said, "Lets go see if we can get you a partner."

* * *

Should Jun Get a Partner?

Also a new problem will arise.

Minwolf – Having Matt stuck in an Armor form…Thanks for the ideal

Fruitloop Trooper - Thanks

Vigatus – Can you think of all that could be done to Matt as a female digimon.

Soramon – Thanks. I planed on Matt being female.


	52. Chapter 52

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 52

Jun fell onto a grass field. Yoli and Hawkmon landed on her. Jun looks from the blue sky to the green field around her and then to the forest nearby. "This is the Digi-World?" Jun ask the two digimon getting off of her.

"Yap," Yoli said starting to walk away. She turn to Jun and asked, "What were you expecting?"

Jun said following Yoli, "Like, One and Zeroes floating around. Every look like it was computer graphic. You know more like a computer made it. This looks just like our world."

"Is that a bad thing?" Hawkmon ask from a rest place on Jun's shoulder.

"No," Jun said, "This was simple not what I had in my mind. Davis said this world can get strange at times."

"It does," Yoli said, "You never know what you'll find."

"Yoli," Hawkmon said, "We're here." He used his wing to point at a large hole in a tree."

"Well in we go," Yoli said as Hawkmon flew into the hole. "Come on Jun," Yoli said before climbing into the hole. Jun took a deep breath and slowly moved to the hole. Then she jumps into it with her eyes closed. Jun fell onto a hard ground. "See it wasn't so bad," Yoli said. Jun open her eyes to see that they were in cave.

When Jun heard foot steps she turns to see a attractive man walk up. "Sorry," The man said, "I still didn't find a way to turn you back to being human." He turn to Jun and asked, "And you are?"

"Well…I'm Jun. Davis' sister. I came to…well…you know."

"No I don't," the man said

"Jennai, she wants a partner," Yoli said.

"Okay," Jennai said, "This way for the scan." Jun follow Jennai.

A little later, Jennai lead Jun back to the exit. "It will take a while to get you digivice ready," Jennai said, "I make sure it can handle everything Davis can. Then getting your partner will take a while. We can't just pick a random digimon. I'll have our spy teams make it their top priority."

"Thank you," Jun said with a little bow. "Lets get going home," Jun told Yoli.

Back at Jun's home, Davis look at them. "Yoli you took Jun to the Digi-World," Davis yelled.

"Well," Yoli said looking down, "You haven't asked about Jun getting a partner so I took Jun to ask."

"I keep forgetting," Davis said, "but that not why I'm mad. You went to the Digi-World without a Digi-destined."

"Sorry," Yoli cried as tears fell from her face. "Please don't be angry. Jun was being nice so I wanted to help her out."

"I didn't mean to make you cry," Davis said, "We don't if you can digivolve or if you can make Hawkmon." Davis look down to see that for once the white rabbit was resting calmly.

Early the next day, Tai woke and stretch his arms. He could see his paws coming out a little of sleeves of the shirt he wore to bed. Tai try to change back to human but his body did not change. Feeling that something was wrong, Tai went to the latter. On the top, Tai started to rub Kari with his paw. "Kari," Tai said as he tried again. Once again failing, Tai walk to Kari's head and started to rub her forehead with his head. As he did he felt a damp warmth behind his neck.

"Tai," Gatomon said still trying to wake.

"Kari won't wake," Tai said.

"What," Gatomon yelled fully awake. Gatomon try to wake her partner with the same success as Tai had.

Just then, Tailmon's cry came from the living room. Tai, Gatomon and Agumon, who waken by the scream ran into the living room. In it Tailmon was hugging her mother arm and crying. She turn to them. Still crying she to Tai and Gatomon. While cry on their shoulder she was able to say, "Taill won't up so I came to tell mommy and she won't wake up."

"It alright," Tai said, "We'll fix this."

"Miko won't wake up ether," Lopmon said.

"This isn't good," Tai said, "I'll try to contact the others. Gatomon have a quick look around. I want to know anything that his happening out here." Gatomon nodded and ran to the sliding door. By pure luck the door was unlock.

After watching Gatomon leave, Lopmon turn to Tai and said, "I'll take care of those asleep."

Tai nodded and walk to Tailmon. "We need to go," Tai said placing his paw on her shoulder, "We need to find out what is going on. You be good and help Aunty Lopmon."

"Okay," Tailmon said. She then rubs the tears from under her eyes.

Tai walk into his room as started the computer. He sent an e-mail to the others Digi-destineds. While waiting he told the just awoken Agumon what happen. Tai return to the computer. He frowned that only the digimon answered. Each said that their partner will not wake up.

"Tai," Gatomon said entering the room. "It's not good. Everyone is asleep. I try to wake one woman sleeping over a stove. It did work."

"The other digimons' partners are also asleep," Tai said, "I say we gather the others. We need to find out what is happening around here. I say we go to TK's place first."

Tai walk into the living room. Before leaving the apartment, we walk over the Tailmon. "Remember be good for Lopmon while we're trying to help everyone." Tailmon nodded and gave Tai a quick hug.

"We'll be back as soon as we can be," Tai said walking to the sliding door. On the balcony, Tai look at the other two digimon before he started to claim down to the street. Tai follow that path that Gatomon shown to him. The two felines had to help Agumon down but soon they were on the ally floor. "Lets get going," Tai said.

At first they travel from shadow to shadow but later they in the open. They travel down the streets by many who were asleep standing up. Gatomon carefully walk by a man hold lease attach to a large dog's caller. The fact that the dog was asleep did not help to lower her fear. They came to the apartment building were TK lives. They walk to the automatic door. The door slowly open. "I know how to use the elevator," Gatomon said. She hop at press the call button.

They came to the door leading to TK's apartment and knock. The door open showing Patamon holding the doorknob. The three walk into the living room. "We're gathering as many digimons as we can," Tai said, "Dose any of you want to come."

"I'll go," Matt said, "It better than staying in here." She walk over the open front door.

"There no way I'm going to let you go out on your own with all those male digimons," Gabumon said.

"Me nether," Patamon said.

As the six left the apartment building, Matt said, "Why don't we split up. It would be faster that way."

"Good Ideal," Tai said, "We'll get Biyomon, Palmon, and Gomamon. You get Armadillomon, Tentomon and the ones at Davis'. We'll meet at our hiding place in the park."

An hour later Tai as sitting on the grass in the park with Biyomon next to him. Agumon and Palmon was sitting under a tree. Gatomon was resting in the sun. Gomamon was proclaiming his bored. Then Matt's group came up.

"Sorry, we're late," Matt said, "Tentomon had to find a way to carry Izzy's laptop."

"It came in handy before," Tentomon said.

"Good we're all here," Tai said, "The first thing we need to find out is who doing this and how."

"Okay," Matt said, "Lets start looking for the digimon or digimons."

"I never said he or she is a digimon," Tai said.

"Only a digimon can do something like this," Matt said, "Remember Myotismon doing something like this?"

"I do," Tai said, "It a digimon was doing this then why are we not effected. Also remember that Mimi as protected from it. I'm not saying this it is not a digimon."

"Then lets brake up into teams and find out what is happening," Gatomon said.

"Right," Tai said, "We'll meet back here. Biyomon, Hawkmon and Tentomon will be a team."

"Why can't I be with you?" Biyomon asked.

"Because the three of you can fly," Tai said.

"I go with Agumon," Plamon said.

"I'll go with you," Gabumon said.

"I'll go with Matt," Veemon said.

"No way are you getting near her!' Gabumon and Patamon yelled.

"If you want to go with Palmon go ahead," Matt said, "I'll be fine I have Patamon with me."

"Don't worry about Yoli," Gomamon said, "Me and Armadillo will take care of her."

"That leaves just me and you," Gatomon told Tai.

Each group left to start their search. "I know where to go," Gatomon said. "Wizardmon knew what was going on before so he may know now."

The two felines ran to the TV Station. Standing there were three men. The tallest wore a black hat over his eyes. The rest of his body was covered by a long black coat. "I don't see why I can't move some into dangerous situation," the man said in a deep voice.

"We don't want to be notice," The shortest man said. His eyes were a glowing pure white. His white hear reach down his back. He wore a poncho that slowly changed color.

"I agree," A man said. The back of his brown boots were pointed. He wore dark gray pants and a brown muscle shirt. "We can't risk losing the gems before we find the artifact."

"Speaking gems," The tall man said, "Why do I carry the one that keep animals asleep?"

"You're rash," the shorter man said, "It's less risky than giving you the gem that freeze this city in time or the one that keep the human asleep."

"Hey," The tallest man said, "I though that this thing keep animals asleep than way is that cat awake." He pointed at Tai. "How come the stray is not asleep?"

"Only a few are able to stay awake," The man in brown said, "but no one would miss a stray. We need to check up with the golems."

"You two go ahead," The tall man said, "I need to make up for the time I'm missed." The two other nodded and walk away. The remaining man walks up to Tai. Tai hiss as the man's glove hand lift him off the ground. Tai look at the arm with a chain wrap around it. "Well, you a frail one. You won't last long." He started to crush.

Just then Gatomon jump out using her Lighting claw. She burnt his face as her claw dug into the man face. The man screams and throws Tai at the wall of the TV station. Tai rub his head. He looks up to see the man punching at Gatomon. The man screams in anger as chains emerge from his coat. An outline of a snake glowed from each chain. Gatomon was able to doge a few chains attacks. Soon, one of the main chains was able to grab Gatomon.

Tai watch as the chain slowly crushed Gatomon. As He stood up reading him to fight, the ghost of Wizardmon appeared next to him. "Help her," he said.

"I want to help," Tai said. Tai grab Wizardmon. That moment Wizardmon faded away. Tai felt a strange power in him. A staff likes Wizardmon's form in his paw. Also he gain a cap like Wizardmon's and a hat like his only with hole so his ears can come out. "Element Blast," Tai yelled. Energy formed at the top of his staff. Then he releases the ball of fire and lighting at the chain holding Gatomon. Gatomon was freed.

The man releases this chain snakes at Tai. As Tai use his staff to block the attack, Gatomon used her lighting paw at the man's back. Then Tai used his Element Blast on his body. Then the man fell to the ground. "I wasn't expecting you having powers," The man said getting to his feet. He started to moved away yelling, "Next time I'll be ready."

"I don't want to see him at full power," Gatomon said walking to Tai. "How did you do that?" She looking over Tai's new clothing.

"I don't know," Tai said returning to normal. Near where the man fell, Tai found some glimmering in the morning sun. "Is that the gem he was talking about?"

"Yes," ghost Wizardmon said, "This one keeps animals asleep." Then like before he faded away.

"Well then," Tai said crushing it, "Lets go check up on Miko."

"I hope she awake," Gatomon said, "A Digi-destined would really be helpful."

* * *

Sorry about the bad fight. I try to make the next ones better.

About Tai taking on parts of Wizardmon. That is a power of Tai's based on his human side. Like Kari in 01

About Jun's partner. I'm letting the reader pick. You can pick a type or make up a type. If you choose Yoli or Matt then you must know that all the Digi-destineds came make Matt and Yoli champion (difference like Tai) but Jun would be the only on that can make Yoli or Matt ultimate.

Also I planed on having both Tai and Matt able to armor digivolve

Soramon – I don't know who will be Yoli partner.

Priestess kurumi inu's sister – It maybe hard to imagine turned into the opposite gender but I'll try.

Vigatus – Why don't you e-mail some of your ideals with Matt being female. Biyomon in very jealous of females being near Tai. Veemon and Lady Veemon (Matt) pairing…I'll think about it.

Fruitloop Trooper – Yes Matt and Yoli can be made to digivolve by all the Digi-destined including Tai when he's human

Takuya – Many seam to like the ideal of matt being female.


	53. Chapter 53

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 53

Tai and Gatomon made their way back to Tai apartment. The came throught the sliding door to be greeted by a happy Lopmon. "Miko awake," She said. Then Miko came up to them and meowed a greeting of her own.

"We were hoping that," Tai said.

"So you found out who's behind this," Lopmon said.

Tai nodded making Tailmon cheered, "Taily and Mommies will be awake soon."

"We came here you get you two," Gatomon said.

"Okay," Lopmon said, "Let me get Miko's digivice."

"I wish you luck," Tailmon said.

"Tai," Gatomon said turning to her brother, "We can't leave her here alone."

Tai look from Gatomon to Tailmon, "Alright you can come." Tailmon cheered as she raised her paw into the air. "But you must do as you're told." Then Lopmon and Miko return with Miko's digivice hanging from her caller. "Lets get to the park and wait for the others." Tai lead the group to the meeting place.

Matt sat on a stone step. Patamon told her to stay while they search the nearby building. She felt very uneasy being alone with only strangers around. Only again the uneasy feeling returned. She wanted to find Patamon and hid but she feels ashamed of herself if disobey Patamon. So despite being bored, She did as she was told.

She look at the sleeping people standing up. There were only few. Most were in jogging clothes or walking their pet. She then up to the sky. She notice that none of the clouds were moving also the sun stood still although all the hour she was out. She then she notice that the animals were moving once more. She also notices other thing moving.

As the hundreds of strange object came closer she could see that they were like clay pot made to be human shape about her size. She watches as they went from object to object. Each time they came to an new object the moved their head close it.

Matt froze when one came to her. It move its head not even an inch from Matt. Matt look when it's eyes should be but found only shadowy holes. The rest of the head was shape like a smiling skull. Matt felt more uncomfortable as it search over her body. Finally her claw moved. So Matt clawed right through the clay skull. The rest of the clay crumble and fell to the ground.

Matt to her feet and ready herself to fight the others but they just continue their search. Feeling fear, Matt quickily ran off to find TK, Gabumon or Patamon. By luck she found Patamon and Veemon walk to her. Before Patamon could yell at Matt for moving, Matt grab him in a hug. "Can we get back to the others?" she asked. Patamon nodded.

Slowly each group return to the meeting place. The only one that was not back was Agumon, Plamon and Gabumon but they were not that far way. Gabumon walk behind Agumon and Palmon. He glared at Agumon as Palmon walk close to dinosaur.

When they came to the others, Gabumon found a Real World cat among the digimons. "Why is Miko here?" Agumon asked.

"She's a Digi-destined too. Have you forgotten?" Lopmon said.

"I know she is," Agumon said, "You aid she was asleep like the others. Did you find out what is going on?"

"Partly," Tai said, "Gatomon and me found three men that were unaffected by it. We fought one and destroyed a crystal he was carrying and then the animals woke up."

"So we find these men and we get thing back to normal," Tentomon said.

"While I was waiting for Patamon and Veemon, These walking clay pots came up searching for something."

"The men were looking for something," Gatomon said.

"So now we're searching for the three awake people in the city," Veemon said, "Sound easy. But first…" She pause to rub his stomach, "Lets get something to eat." Everyone nodded in agreement and then look at Tai.

"Fine I'll cook but all of you need to help," Tai said, "Sora's house is the closest we'll cook there."

AS they walk to Sora's, Tailmon asked, "So Sora and Mommy there are asleep to?"

"Yes," Biyomon said, "Made sure that they were safe before the meeting. I'll fly up ahead and unlock the door."

They came to the Sora's to see Biyomon standing outside an open door. "Welcome to our place, Tai" She yelled.

Tai his way to the kitchen with a few digimon. Tai stop and look at the refrigerator. He moan and slap himself in his forehead. "What?" Yoli asked.

"None of use digimon ever only the icebox," Gomamon said.

"And we're not going to claw into it," Yoli said look at Veemon.

"Tai, can you become human and open it?" Agumon asked.

"I tried but I was still a digimon," Tai said, "My guess is that I'm stuck until the other human wakes up."

"I have an ideal," Yoli said, "I'll need a list and money." Tai nodded and wrote what he needed and handed the paper to Yoli. "You was horrible hand writing," Yoli said

"It's not easy to write with paws," Tai said show Yoli his paw. "Make it out the best you can."

"Alright," Yoli cheered raising one paw into the air. "Flying digimon follows me." Yoli put her goggle over her eyes and ran off. Soon they were at Yoli's family store. "Hawkmon can you help me onto the counter?" Yoli asked, Hawkmon nodded and grab his partner arm in one of his talon and flew her to the top of the counter. She smile seeing that her father just finish with a customer.

"There a lot of people," Biyomon said looking at the fifteen people waiting.

"Some like to shop early in the morning," Yoli said, "Now I'll read the food we need and add it up." The digimon nodded and flew to gather what Yoli called out and placed everything on the table. "Meat twenty dollars. Carrots seven dollars. Tomatoes fifteen dollars. Skipping to the front of line priceless."

Soon they returned with the food and Tai started to cook. Soon all the digimon and a cat was sitting in a circle eating."

"So," Armadillomon said, "So what do we do know?"

"Our goal is to get thing back to normal," Tai said, "Need to get the gems from them."

"How do we find them in the city?" Veemon asked, "The city not small and they're moving around."

"We could get them to come to us," Gabumon said, "We could find what they are looking for before them."

"The problem is we don't know what they are looking for," Patamon said.

"We to find out about them anyways," Tai said, "a group will spy on them and the rest will try to slow them down."

"After we're done easting," Veemon said.

Matt look down at her empty plate. She want a little more but she felt uneasy little afraid of asking. "Matt." She look at Gabumon sitting next to her. "Do you want some more?" He asked. Matt just nodded and Gabumon push some of his food off his plate and onto Matt's. Matt smiled up to Gabumon before continue to eat.

Gabumon smiled. He wonder at how Matt acting right now. Matt never really was one for talking but know she seam almost afraid of talking. Also she seams to want to stay near him or Patamon. Next was the Matt body. Since Tai became a digimon, Gabumon wonder what Matt would be like as a digimon. He though that the blond would be wolf or a lizard type like him or something pig shape like Patamon. 'Well,' he though, 'Patamon can digivolve like Veemon and there a little lizard in me so Matt could be a mixture of the two of us.'

Tai stood and said, "Now that we all ate lets find those men."

"I'll search for the clay things," Hawkmon said, "Tai could you watch Yoli?"

"I will," Tai said, "Dose any one knows how to track?"

"Come one Tentomon and Biyomon," Hawkmon said.

"I want to go with Tai," Biyomon said.

"I may not be the best but I know how the man smells," Gatomon said. They follow Gatomon to the TV station. There Gatomon started her search. "His smell is so strong it's as if he just steps from here," she said following the sent.

They walk into a parking lot. Just then the light of a car in front of them turn on. A gray ghostly tiger formed around it. It leases a mighty roar and charged at them. Matt watched as the huge car come at her. She wanted to move but her stiff body did not responded. Then a pair of claws made her move. Matt hit ting ground as the car pass where she was. Matt look up to see Veemon getting off of her. Then he held out his claw. Matt to the help and Veemon pulled her into a hug. Matt push out of the hug and ran to Gabumon.

Meanwhile the ghost tiger pushed into the ground forcing both it and the car into the air. The car landed facing them. After another roar from the phantom tiger, the car race at them. This time Lopmon stood inform of the group. "Lopmon digivolve to Leomon." The lion man leap onto the air as the other scattered. The lion man landed not on the hood of the car but the back of the tiger.

Feel something on its back the ghost tiger started to buck. Leomon held on as both he and the car went along for the ride. As Leomon grab tight with one hand as his other reach for his blade. He throw it as hard as he could as the ghost tiger's head. AS it pasted through the ghost faded away. Then Leomon rip off the door of the car and pulled out the man.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Tai asked as Leomon held the man up.

"I don't need to tell you anything," the man said. Just then a chain snake came from under his coat. Leomon drop the man as the fangs of the chain snake bit into him. The man laugh as more ghostly snakes coving chains came from under his coat.

Tai could feel a snake rubbing his leg as he lead from one. "Element Claw" Tai yelled as he ran at the man but one of the snakes block his claw covered in flames and lighting.

"This time I'm ready for you're attack," The man said as the snake slammed Tai into a van. The man laugh as Gatomon attack from behind was also block. "I can see all my snakes sees," the man said blocking Agumon pepper breath.

Tailmon yelled as a snake hovered near her. She used her paw to bat it away and then ran to Tai. "big brother," She cried, "make them stop."

"How," Patamon asked, "His snake can see our every move."

"They can," Tai said jumping to his back paws. Tai walk back into ranch of the snake chains. One hiss and came at Tai. Tai calmly stood there looking at the snake come closer. "Cat eyes," Tai yelled looking into the snakes eyes. Moments later the snake faded and a normal chain fell. Tai look up to see the man starring blankly forward. "You better return to the others." The man nodded and ran away.

Tai waited for a little bit and started to track the man using his smell. Tai stop to see the man they just fought talking to the other two Tai and Gatomon found before. The three were standing in the park. "Interesting story. Do you believe that you execute to hurt other work?" The man in brown said

"I don't mind that fact that you hurt others," the short man in the color changing clock said, but you went ageist our master orders to keep thing the way they were. Even if your story is true, I can not risk you to do more." The man's cloak changes to a light blue as he raised his hand up. A wind flow pasted Tai and Gatomon. The watch as the wind lifted a medallion from under the chain covered man's shirt. The cloaked man crushed the medallion. The chain man froze in place.

Tai and Gatomon returned to the others. "They have this necklace that protects them from their own spells," Gatomon said.

"I saw we crush those medallions," Veemon yell running at the two men. The other digimon look at each other and ran after the blue dragon.

The cloak man turns to the new arrives. "Look like steel beast was telling the truth," he said. "No matter." He raises his hand as his cloak once again became a light blue. A strong wing started to blow them away. As Agumon claw dug scratches into the ground, he released his pepper breath.

The cloak man jumps from the fireball. With the wind gone the digimons spread out. Armadillomon ran behind the man in brown before Veemon used his vee headbutt. Still trying to recover, the man felt his medallion get pulled out. He reaches for it only to have his arm bitten by seal like creator. Then the man froze. "He taste like dirt," Gomamon said.

Tailmon jump on to the cloak man's back and reach for the necklace. The cloak turned a bright red as the man laugh moving his hand near Tailmon. Fire came from his hand. Tailmon jump off so only her fur was singe.

Seeing Tailmon hurt, Tai started to growl. As he ran at cloak man, his digivice started to glow. A beam pasted trough Miko's digivices. "Tigermon digivolve to Metal Tigermon." He look just like the I champion form but now he was covered in steel armor. "Steel Claw," Tai yelled. The cloak of the man turned a light blue and wing swirl around him. The wind did nothing to the now metal Tai. The man jump away but by luck Tai was able to brake the medallion.

Tai smiled at the man froze in mid air as he return to normal. "Lets get those gems and get thing back to normal."

"How about a nap?" Tailmon asked rubbing her face.

"Okay," Tai said as the digimon search the three men.

* * *

Poor fights I know but it not easy to have a good fight when one side has a great weakness.

I've made a message board and will be telling of update there. Please review here but if you want a faster answer then ask at the message board.

http/www.shroogle.info/drager/YaBB.cgi

Also voting for Jun partner is now. So far everyone wants Yoli and/or Matt as Jun partner(s). I'll let the reader choose.

Wondering who those men are. Here's a little info:

First they don't work for Controlmon.

Steel Beast – able to give animal sprits to metal. He always wears chains.

Ele – use element at a time. His cloak tells which element he is using.

Gola – A master of making Golems

If you want to know what the men were after then add it to the review or post so on my message board and I'll add it to the next part.

About digimon Matt:

Lady Veemon: while her male counterparts are outgoing. Lady veemons are shy. If they find some to play the role of parent, big brother or big sister then the lady veemon will want to stay near him/her also they will do what ever they are told unless some thing scared her.

Reviews:

Soramon – Thanks, Jun still need a partner.

Priestess kurumi inu's sister – Thanks. As story become longer the cast and plots will increase

Fruitloop Trooper – I try writing Matt feeling.

Takuya – A female flamon. I would make her with a light blue flame.

Firehedgehog – Thanks

Vigatus – The men don't work for Controlmon.

Minwolf – I like you ideal about Matt being taken by Controlmon.


	54. Chapter 54

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 54

Tai, Agumon, Gatomon and Tailmon walk into the kitchen. Tai's mother was cooking. "Guess what," Tailmon said running up to her. She turns to Tailmon.

"What happen to your face," She asked picking Tailmon. She started to rub the face. "A little more rubbing a Tailmon singe fur change to a white. "So how did these happen to you?" Tai mother asked.

"You see you and Taily and Kari wouldn't awake," Tailmon said, "There were these bad men and one sent a fireball at me. There were looking for something."

"Why don't you go play tea party with Agumon," Tai's mother said after getting Tailmon fur white once more.

"Okay," Tailmon said, "Taily mom said we could play tea party with Agumon." Agumon eyes widen before her ran away hoping to find hiding place.

Tai's mother turned to Tai and Gatomon. "Care to tell me what happen."

"Well, Tailmon said most of it," Tai said, "these three men were looking for something. They use these gems to freeze time and make every person and animals asleep. We fought to destroy the gems. During the fight, Tailmon had a fire sent to her head. She was able to move out of the way but a small part of her fur got burnt."

Kari was into the room. "Davis has something to tell us," she said, "We're meeting in the Digi-World."

"What about Agumon?" Tai asked. Tai turn to the door frame where Agumon ran by with Tailmon and Taily chasing after him.

"I'll take care of this," Tai's mother said, "but first breakfast." She carried to the food to the table to see the digimons already sitting. "Taily, Tailmon I was going to or other mother's home for a visit. Would you like to come with me?"

"Yep," Taily said.

"Me too," Tailmon said.

Tai change to his human for before leaving to the Digi-World. The last one to come was Sora. "Sorry," she said trying to caught her breath, "Tailmon and Taily tied a ribbon for Biyomon. It took me a while to free her. So why are we here?"

"Hi," Jun said coming from the bushes. In her arms were.

"What is she doing here?" Matt asked as she hid behind TK. Jun answered by showing her new digivice.

"Whose you're partner?" Mimi asked.

"We don't know," Yoli said, "We planned on going to Jennai to find out."

A little later the group was waiting for Jennai to come back. Tai was sitting with Sora on one side and Mimi one other. Agumon was sitting on his lap. When Jennai did come back, Jun ran up to him and asked, "Did you pick my partner."

"I didn't need to," Jennai said, "Your digivice choose them."

"Them," Jun said with a smile, "That means I have two."

"Well," Jennai said, "One you have a normal bond with is like a normal bond but there is another bond that is weaker but still stronger than the bond that Tai digimon form shared among the others. I call the strong bond the primary and the other secondary."

"Who are they?" Jun asked.

"The primary is Yoli and the secondary is Matt," Jennai said.

"What," Matt yelled.

"Hey we're partner," Yoli said to Jun. They both yelled alright raising a fist into the air as they raised their knees.

"Can I transfer to being TK partner?" Matt asked.

"It doesn't work that way but Also you seam to have the same bond with TK so both are your partner," Jennai said, "On a difference note, a new digimon is making control towers. Their power output patter dose not match Controlmon's towers patter."

"We'll look into it," Tai said.

"Lets go," Jun yelled pointing. On her outstretch arm, Yoli took the same pose.

"I want a new partner," Matt said.

"No way your my partner and you must like it," Jun said as they left Jennai.

As the group came closer to the new control towers, Jun asked, "Matt, why don't you come to your other partner side?"

"No," Matt said getting closer to TK.

"What about me," Yoli said hopping next to Jun, "I'm a good Partner and I'm going to prove it." Yoli ran off with Hawkmon flying behind him.

"Yoli," Jun said running after her partner.

"I'll go after them," Davis said.

"I think it would be better if you let them have sometime alone," Joe said.

"But Jun still new at being a digi-destined," Davis said.

"Yoli can protect them," Mimi said, "They need to work this out on there own."

Jun found Yoli hitting a large black cone. "Hey Yoli," Jun said. Yoli turn to Jun with tears rolling down her face. "What wrong?" Jun asked.

"I'm a better partner than Matt," Yoli said, "Why are you more happy to have him as a partner?"

"I think I like having the cute rock star as a partner," Jun said, "even if he is no longer a male." Jun pick up Yoli. Jun ran her hand over Yoli's soft fur.

AS Yoli was petted, she started to cry harder, "I more of you partner than Matt but you choose him over me." She pusher her tear soak face into Jun shirt. "I'm tired of being pick second. I'm your partner while you share Matt with TK."

"I'm so sorry," Jun said, "Come on…partner let take this tower down." Yoli nodded rub the tears away.

Tai walk next to Kari. "Tai," Kari said, "Why did you chose to come with TK, Davis and me?"

"Sora and Mimi," Tai whisper. Kari nodded as she glace at TK and Davis.

"Are you sure about having Joe pick the team?" Kari asked.

"He thinks with more caution than me," Tai said, "When dealing with a new enemy that what is the best way to approach it."

Kari smiled and said, "In other words you did know how to handle this." Tai nodded. "It was smart of him to plan on one group draw all the digimon to the center of the control towers while the others took out the ones on the outside and work inwards."

"It also left most of the older Digi-destineds safe from wondering control digimons while they are near the towers," Tai said.

"So we play the decoy," Davis said, "So when do we start?"

"Let's find a definable area," Agumon said. The found an area with a few cone shape control tower near a cliff.

"Now?" Agumon asked Tai. Tai nodded and then Agumon use his pepper breath on one. Many digimons came running.

"Veemon armor Digivolve," Davis order.

As Veemon became Flamedramon, Matt felt power invade him. She tries to fight it out but it overwhelms her. "Lady Veemon armor digivolve to Singedramon." Her body was now like Flamedramon's but her skin was pink and she had a breast plate with flames painted on it and a black skirt.

After she was done digivolving, a control agumon ran at her. "Flame rocket," she yelled releasing small fireballs from her gauntlets. The agumon was smashed into a control cone.

Gatomon look at the flood of digimons coming at them. She turns to Kari and Tai. "One more digimon could be helpful," she said. Tai nodded and change into Taigermon.

"I sure this can help," Kari said, "Gatomon armor digivolve." Tai felt the power of digivolve flowing through his feline digimon.

"Taigermon digivolve to…" Tai body grew as Tai stood one all four. His body became more wolves like. A small pair of wings formed on each leg with feathers drifting off with each step. Coming from his gold collar was two white ribbons. Each ribbon had golden latter imbedded in it. "Angegarurumon."

Tai watch two Gabumon come to him. "Holy Howl," Tai yelled. He howl at the two as a bright light came from his mouth. The two digimons were force back. More digimon came running to take their place. "We need to free them," Tai said, "brake the cones."

"You block them and I'll destroy the control cones," Nefertimon said. She took off into the air.

Tai continue to force many digimons away until an agumon stoop coming closer. "What's going on?" the small dinosaur asked.

"You were under the power of a control collar," Tai said before he broke the caller with his teeth. The agumon nodded and ran to one of his friends. The freed agumon jump onto the controlled agumon and started to wrestle. The free agumon was able to bite the control caller.

As the fight went on, more and more digimon were freed. "What is going on here," a Demidevimon yelled flying up, "You are to be spreading my control tower." Many of the free digimons started to growl. "I need to check on some other places." He started to fly away with the free digimon stampeding after him.

Tai return to his Taigermon form. "Should chase after him?" Tai said.

"No," TK said. He turned to Matt. "You can change back."

"I don't know how," Matt said still Singedramon..

Meanwhile both Yoli and Jun both and their fist in the air and their leg raised. "Do you plan this?" Hawkmon asked.

"Plan what?" Yoli asked.

"Posing the same way," Hawkmon said.

"Not really," Jun said.

"Impure one," an angemon said coming from the forest.

"Hi," Hawkmon said flying to the angemon. The angle digimon force Hawkmon away with a strong swing on his staff.

"Why did you do that?" Yoli yelled.

"He was in my way," the angemon said, "I am here to fight all that invade our world." He pointed his staff at Jun.

"I won't let you," Yoli yelled running between Jun and the angemon. "Jun I'll need your help." Jun nodded her. Yoli felt power enter her body. "Turbomon digivolve to…" Her body became human a little smaller than Jun. Her body was cover in black cloth with an area for her pink eyes to be seen. She raises her fest up to more of a fighting stance. "Swiftmon."

Angemon use his staff to strike the Yoli. Yoli was able to doge the attack. Yoli hop back from the attack. Yoli jumped onto the staff and then leap at the angemon. "Lighting combo," she yelled as her paws was covered by lighting. Yoli body acted on its own as it struck the angemon many times. Yoli landed as a small pink ball with long ears. Jun ran trough the glow dust remain of the angemon to pick up her partner.

In the Real World, Matt sat on the couch next to her mother. Matt didn't mind the height but the tail always got in way. She look at the windows covered to hid herself. She already said her sorry about breaking something many times. She slides down so her head is resting on her mother lap. "It hard being of a digimon," Matt said.

"We'll help you all we can," her mother said, "Why don't you tell me about it."

"I'm small and need help or I have a large tail," Matt said, "The worst is I'm always hiding and I act differently as a digimon."

* * *

Yoli has both Matt and Yoli as parter so Yoli dose not always need to play the roll. When Jun and Matt and/or Yoli enter the Digi-World, Matt or Yoli will be stuck as a digimon while they are in the Digi-World.

Priestess kurumi inu's sister – I'm writing the story with the help of the readers to its end.

Minwolf – Matt is Jun and TK partner and then the others. I'll think about Matt being capture.

Fruitloop Trooper - Thanks

Takuya - Thanks

Soramon – I like Jun's partners

A person – Tai is Taigermon


	55. Chapter 55

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 55

Matt woke and looks around. Everything has grown as least five times. She looks at her body and see a stub for an arms and legs come from a small body. "Great, I pink DemiVeemon." She waddles to the door. The door was open a little so she was able to leave the room.

She waddles her way into the kitchen. There Patamon and Gabumon watching her mother cook. She clime one to Patamon and made her way to rest on Patamon head. Patamon just smiled feeling the small digimon on his head.

Tai just left the bathroom refreshed after a shower. He saw his mother was cooking. "Mom," Tai said, "I can cook."

"I'm almost done," she said, "Tai tomorrow you have school. I want you to try to get there. I want you to call someone to help you get make up for what you lost."

"Sora or Mimi would rush over," Kari said as petted Gatomon.

"Great," their mother said.

Just then Tai felt something jump onto his back. Tai blink before Taily and Tailmon was front of him jumping up. Then he heard Agumon scream as whoever that was on his back climbed to his shoulder. "Would you two leave Agumon alone," Tai said.

"We want to play tea party," Taily said, "and Gatomon got away and your too big for us to control."

"It not nice," Tai said, "Ask someone and if they say yes then you can play. You don't want to be sent to separate room." Both Taily and Tailmon shook their head no. "Good," Tai said, "Now go watch TV. We're going to eat soon." Taily and Tailmon ran off.

A little later, their mother came out with some food. "I call Sora, Mimi, and Davis and TK as well," She said, "That way you both can have a study group."

After she left, Kari look at Tai ask, "Why am I afraid of them coming over?"

"At least you have two after you, I have three," Tai said.

"Biyomon is coming over," Agumon said still resting on Tai shoulder, "How do I get her to notice me?"

"Grow cat ears," Tai said.

"Really," Agumon said, "Wait that sarcasm."

"Too bad," Gatomon said, "I want to see Agumon with cat ears."

Meanwhile Mimi was getting ready to go to Tai. "Palmon, I'm going to Tai's. Do you want to come with me?"

"To see Agumon, Yes!" Palmon cheered. "Mimi how do I get Agumon to notice me?"

"Grow feather," Mimi said.

"Mimi, how would I grow feathers?" Mimi just turn to look at her partner. "So that was sarcasm."

At Davis's, Davis as about to leave when Yoli asked, "Where are you going?"

"Kari's," Davis said turning to Yoli, "We're having a studying group."

"I need to study," Yoli said, "I'm still a student."

"Could I come," Jun asked, "You know I would like to get to know the other Digi-destineds."

"Sure," Davis said, "Veemon we're going."

Joe picks up the phone and started to dial. "Jill," he spoke in to the phone, "Yes I'm Joe. I know it been a while. I've busy with become a doctor and my side job but I was wondering in you would like to go some where with me…Yes a date…You can stop yelling know." Joe scrambles for some paper and something to write with, "Could you repeat that." Joe started to write. "I'll be right over."

Davis and his group were the last to come to the apartment. Inside, Kari and TK sat on the couch. Davis took a seat there as well. Yoli follow him then she clime on Davis to his head. The she lower her head to block his sight. Her ears fell onto Davis's lap. Davis grabs her to move her and found that Kari was gone. "Look like it just be and you," Yoli said. Veemon grab Hawkmon and drag him into the kichten.

In it they found most of the digimons. "Pull up a chair," Agumon said, "We're playing poker."

Meanwhile Mimi and Sora sat on the sides of Tai playing tug-a-war with his school book. "I only need one to teach me," Tai said.

"I'll teach you," Sora said.

"I can," Mimi said. They both stop and stared at each other.

"Tai," Taily said, "Can we play tea party." Tailmon nodded from Tai's lap.

"Hi," Jun said entering the room, "Wrong room."

Mimi looks at Jun. "You know you could use a new look," Mimi said trying to be friendly to the new digi-destineds.

"Why don't you give her a make over," Tai said.

"I guess," Mimi said.

"Could Taily and Tailmon help you?" Tai asked.

"Sure," Mimi said, "Taily Tailmon, do you want to be my helper?" Tailmon and Taily nodded and ran after them.

"Thanks, I own you," Tai said.

"How about a date," Mimi said.

"What about me?" Sora," Ask I'm teaching you."

"Alright," Tai said, "I give you a date." Tai turn to Biyomon look at him. "You also."

"I want a date," Palmon said entering the room. Sora, Biyomon and Mimi were staring at her. "A date with Agumon," she said.

"I'll talk to Agumon," Tai said.

While that happen, Davis was trying to find Kari but Yoli keep blocking him. This time, Davis fell on the couch with Yoli jumping on him.

A little later, Tai smiled as he closed the last of his book. Sora was a little surprise as the speed that Tai not only understood what she was teaching him but he remembers most if not all of it. Then she felt something drop in her lap. She look down too see Taigermon and a ball in her lap. Sora throws the ball out of the room.

Matt smiled at her limbs that returned. She blinks her as ball landed in her arms. She turned to see Tai running at her. Matt was only able to close her eyes before they hit. When Matt opens her eyes, she saw Tai resting on her. She pushes the feline off of her and ran off. Matt ran off.

Veemon watch this. He jumps into the closet as the two walk by. He waited until Tai and Matt left his sight to leave the closet. When he came out of the closet, he heared, "Matt is a cute digimon." Veemon look up to see Biyomon flying above him. "That is if you like females and dragons," she said, "Me I like the one that she with."

"I know that," Veemon said, "But why are you here?"

"I just want to keep from having a rival," Biyomon said, "It simple you keep Matt from Tai and I'll help."

Meanwhile Tai follow Matt. "I'm sorry about running into you," Tai said. Matt just continues to search. "Say something."

"Go away," Matt said.

"I just want to say I'm sorry," Tai said.

"Just go away," Matt said throwing the ball. Tai turned and ran after the ball. 'Like a little pet,' Matt though before walk to find TK, Gabumon, or Patamon. She found TK on the balcony talking to Kari. With out thinking of it, she clime onto TK's lap.

"Matt sure is cute," Kari said. She moved her hand to rub Matt. Matt moves her head away from Kari's hand.

"It okay," TK said rubbing Matt with his hand. Kari rubs Matt's white cheek. She slowly moved over Matt's muzzle to her horn covered nose.

"Everyone," Mimi called out, "I want to show you the new Jun." TK cradle Matt in his arm and made his way into the apartment with Kari. A group gather in the before Mimi. She was standing in the doorway of the master room. "With the help of Taily and Tailmon. I like to show you the new Jun." Mimi step away. Jun step out of the room. Jun hair was down and she did not have glasses on. "I could only make get her hair really," Mimi said, "But when I get her home, I get her the right clothes and we also getting her contacts."

Just then a knock came from the door. "Welcome, Izzy," Kari greeted.

"I finish Jun's d-terminal," Izzy said, "Her mother said that she was here." Kari nodded and let Izzy past. He came to the only female he did not know well. He smiled at the short hair and female. "Hi," he stuttered as he long in the gentle eyes, "Um Jun. I made…brought this for you." He shows Jun her d-terminal.

"Thank," Jun said taking the d-terminal.

"You…Welcome…Would you…go out with me?" Izzy asked.

Jun just look at Izzy as her check redden. "Me?" She asked.

"Yes," Mimi said, "He looking at you."

"No one ever ask me out," Jun said, "Sure."

"I'll pick you up at your place about seven," Izzy said.

"Come on Jun," Mimi said we don't have much time to get you ready for your date." Mimi grab Jun arm and drag her from the apartment.

"I say we knock down some towers," Davis said.

"We have nothing else to do," Kari said.

They came to the Digi-World. Davis looks down at his digivice, "There a few to the north."

As they knock a tower down, Matt covered her ears as she step back. She step back until she slid down a hill into a river. Matt struggles to stay afloat. By pure luck she was able to get a hold of a branch. She pulled herself onto the dry land. As Matt walk on the dry land, something strapped onto her leg. Matt look down at her leg to see a black band spiraling around her leg.

Matt look around to search for someone she knew. She started to cry unable to remember who she was looking for. "What's the matter?" a humanoid digimon asked.

"I'm lost," Matt said, "and I can't remember who I'm looking for."

"You can come with me," the digimons said, "I'm Controlmon but you can call be father."

* * *

A Little short but I could think of more and I like where it ended. Just like Tai, Matt's human side is lock away when he has a control caller or spiral on.

So far I plan it to be Davis/Yoli pairing.

Fruitloop Trooper – I show a little of Matt inaction with Tai.

Soramon – Matt was capture in a way. I like Matt being shy and Jun and Yoli out going.

Takuya – I'll think of some way to handle Jun not having a partner as soon as I can.

Minwolf – Thanks for the ideals. The new Control Tower or Control Cone is from someone who is selling them to get resources.

Priestess kurumi inu's sister – Thanks I hope you like this as well

Vigatus - Thanks


	56. Chapter 56

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 56

Tai look from the fallen tower. His scans over the group counting each one he could see. His ears rose up and his tail did as well. He drops on all four and started to sniff around. Gatomon found Tai's tail movement. She knew the tail patter of movement it was showing that Tai was smelling to find something. She walks up to Tai sniffing the ground. "What are you searching for?" Gatomon asked.

"Matt," Tai said still searching.

"But she right…" Gatomon turn to the group. Her ears and tail rise up. She ran to Kari and grabs her leg. She rubs it to get her partner's attention. Kari looks down at Gatomon. "Kari, we can't find Matt." Those words made every to start to search. Kari came up to Tai, who was looking down from the nearby cliff.

"What wrong, Tai?" Kari asked as she too looks down.

"Matt's scent stop at this cliff," Tai said, "We need to search down river."

"I'll do it," TK said. He step forward with Patamon and Gabumon fully agreeing.

"But it's too dangerous to do it alone," Kari said.

"I have Patamon and Gabumon," TK said.

"We'll go with them," Veemon said, "Right Davis."

"Right," Davis said, "I guess."

"See," Veemon said, "No one is going to hurt Lady Veemon." Everyone just look at him. Veemon just smiled before he ran off with the other search party behind them.

"Come on Kari. We'll call the others," Tai said. They return to Kari room to contact the others. Tai sat on the bed between Agumon and Gatomon. The three were eating a little snack that Tai's mother made.

"They other are coming from here," Kari said walking over to the digimon. She scoops up the two small feline digimons. She sat on the bed rubbing the two. "I hope he or is it she…whatever. I hope Matt is alright."

"I sure," Gatomon said closing her eyes.

"Remember when I had a control collar on?" Tai asked.

"Yea," Kari said, "You know me as you partner."

"I remember you as my partner," Tai said, "so if she sees TK, she could run to TK as her partner."

"That's right," Gatomon said.

It did not take long from most of the Digi-destineds to come. Kari look over the group but for Jun, Izzy and Joe. "So is there anything we need to know?" Kari asked.

"The Jobs," Tai said. Not lifting his from Kari's lap. He eyes remained closed as Kari rub his head.

"TK and Davis are searching the river so we need to search farther away," Kari said.

"I'll search Primary Village," Mimi said, "Matt may have been reformatted."

"Then, I'll go with Tai," Sora said.

"I second that," Biyomon said.

"Go with Mimi," Kari said, "We're searching for Matt not to get Tai as a boyfriend."

They came into the area where Matt was lost. After they set their task, they left to search their pink friend. Tai follow Kari down a path that ran along the river. "Tai," Gatomon said with a hiss. Her ears were pulled back and her ears narrow, "You smell that?"

Tai drop on all fours and started to smell. "Controlmon," Tai growled.

Meanwhile Controlmon sat in his throne room. He turn to the only one in the dark large room. "So how is my little one?" he asked the humanoid female kneeing before him. "Get up, Demnatra," he said, "You're the only one that dose not kneel to me."

"I always like being better than others," Demnatra said, "Why are you so interested in that pink Veemon?"

"No, you can't dark digivolve her," Controlmon said, "She not under the control of the collar she wears. I want to know why."

"Can have digimon running around with collar and not under your control," Demnatra said, "You'll lose you main power." She moved to rub Controlmon's hand, "After you learn how she is able to be free from the control collar, could I have her?" She rested her head on Controlmon's shoulder.

"I like have her," Controlmon said, "But I know where you can get three veemons."

Just then Arukenimon enter the room. She knee and lower her head. "My lord," She said, "I did as you ask."

"So," Controlmon said, "Was she able to use it."

"Yes, My lord," Arukenimon said with her head still down, "She armor digivolve."

"Why would you give her one of those ancient way to digivolve," Demnatra said.

"Because it still easy to control them that way," Controlmon said.

"Father," a pink veemon said walking into the room. She smiled as she held an egg shape object. "Did you hear I've became bigger and stonger."

"That great," Controlmon said, "So do you want to help you father?"

"You beat," Matt cheered.

"Good," Controlmon said, "Go with Arukenimon to search for places to put my protecting towers." The pink Veemon nodded and ran out of the room with the silver hair digimon behind. "Now I won't need to do it."

Meanwhile Kari's group stop for a rest. Kari took out a bottle of water. After a she took a drank, she handed the bottle to Gatomon. The feline took the bottle with both paws and tilt the bottle to take a drank. Then she handle it Tai, who drank it like Gatomon. Lastly Tai handled to Agumon. The dinosaur place the bottle in his mouth tilted his head making all the water pour into his mouth and the he spit the bottle out.

"Agumon," Kari yelled picking up the bottle. "Have you every heard of manors?"

"I did," Agumon said, "Tai explain them to me but they take up too much time and they are worthless."

"More importantly," Gatomon said, "Tai what about Sora, Mimi and Biyomon?"

"I'll take Biyomon," Agumon said.

"I not ready for a girlfriend," Tai said, "and I don't want to hurt the other two."

"I think you need to ask them to stop," Kari said, "Lets get moving."

"If they go too far, I'll tell them to calm down," Tai said, "I have school tomorrow."

They travel down the path to a large field. "Matt," Tai said smelling the field.

"Tai," Kari said, "You don't need to smell Matt. He's other there with Arukenimon." Kari said pointing. The clearly see the pink among the green field.

"Why isn't she running away?" Agumon asked.

"She must not know," Tai said, "Kari contact the others. Then we'll hid and wait for the others to surround them."

They duck into the bushes and waited. They waited for a little bit. "Okay," Kari whispers, "Every one are able to see Matt. They're waiting for you."

Tai nodded as he and Gatomon crawl their way to Matt like tigers moving to their prey. They came as close to Matt as they could and then leap at him. Arukenimon grab Matt and started to run. "My Egg," Matt yelled looking at the armor egg hitting the ground.

"We'll get it later," Arukenimon said running away, "Those evil digimon wants to hurt you."

Veemon waited with his group as they came closer. Patamon armor digivolve and jump at Arukenimon. Veemon watch Matt run to the right. "Davis stay with Gabumon," he said, "I'll get Lady Veemon, alone." Veemon ran into the trees. He runs following Matt's cries for help. He ran into the pink version of him. "When I came running to help, I did think I would actually run into you," Veemon said rubbing his head.

"Sorry," Matt said, "I was running from this digimons and…and…" Matt broke into crying.

"There there," Veemon said as he hug the digimon. "I'll protect you."

"You will," Matt said as she stops crying.

"Promise," Veemon said, "Hey that a nice band you got there."

"My father said he gave it to me," Matt said showing the control collar to Veemon, "I don't remember much."

"It nice," Veemon said, "Oops." Veemon broke the collar.

Matt rubs her head. "Veemon," She said, "Where TK? I want to go home."

"I'll show you," Veemon said.

After Matt reunion with TK, Matt returns home. She came out of TK's room to see her mother with a big smile. "Mommy," Matt cheered grabbing the woman leg.

"I see you got Matt back," a man said.

"Daddy," Matt yelled. She ran up and grabs him in a hug.

"It good to see you," the man said rubbing his son/daughter head. He turned to his former wife. "So are we still on?"

"I guess," TK mother said.

"What going on?" Matt asked.

"We on a date," Her mother said, "You be a good girl for TK and the digimon."

"I will," Matt said, "Good luck."

Later in the night, TK's mother returned home. She first came into TK's room. TK was sleeping on his bed sharing the pillow with Patamon. Matt was on the bedding mat on the floor. She had Gabumon fur coat pulled over her and was using Gabumon leg as a pillow.

In the morning, Kari and her mother were eating as a panic Taigermon ran around. They heard Tai scream until they heard, "squeaky toy." Kari and her mother walk into the living room. There Tai was patting a toy into the air with his paw. His mother grabs the toy and Kari pick up Tai.

"Your uniform is in the bathroom," Kari said place Tai in the room.

A little later, Tai came out of the bathroom and sat down to eat. "Tai," his mother said, "I try not do anything that strange."

"I'll try not to," Tai said, "I can't do anything about Sora or Mimi."

Tai soon was walking down the street. "Hey Tai," Sora yelled running up to him. "I was going to school and was near and though we could walk together.

"Hey Tai," Mimi yelled.

By the time that Tai got to the school, his arms were red. Also Mimi and Sora were hugging his arms and resting their tired heads on Tai's shoulder. The entire school watch as Tai was making his way into the school.

Tai's classes before lunch were peaceful. Tai keep peace between Sora and Mimi during lunch by saying he would not go out with them if they caused problem. Tai made his way to his last class. "Tai," the teacher said, "I though you died but school was never something a jock like you want to come. You would rather be bashing rock and carving picture in the wall."

"I just got back from being sick," Tai said, "You can call my mother." As Tai walk to his seat, he though, 'Jock hater.' Thanks to Sora, he was able to answer the many question that teacher ask him.

Tai walk from school smiling that he complete his first full day back at school after becoming a were-digimon. The digi-destineds gather for a little fun at the mall.

Meanwhile in the Tamer's World, Gennai sat looking at the arc getting recharge. It was already pack with his stuff but also his granddaughters. "Grandpa," Jen said, "So we going to the digi-destineds world?"

"Yhea," Gennai said, "Your father though it would be good for us to bond.

"As long as I get to see Matt," Yai said.

"How long is it going to take for us to leave?" Jen asked.

"The arc need time to recharge," Gennai said.

"You know," Yai said, "We don't know much about you. Could you tell us about you?"

"It's a long story," Gennai said, "But it'll give us something to do."

* * *

Next Gennai tells his past and Yai see Lady Veemon. 

I have Matt capture did a few things: A short Veemon and Lady Veemon moment and notice how Matt acts after being free.

I need to make some notes for this story.

You can find it at my board http/www.shroogle.info/drager/YaBB.cgi under in ideal under Fan Fiction Please help by posting information that is not already there.

My board is made to help the fan fiction author to help each other or just to talk.

* * *

Priestess kurumi inu's sister –Thanks. Make three new digimons is hard 

Soramon – You better believe Jun and Izzy are going out. Izzy earned the right to have a girlfriend. Controlmon was doing something worst that hurt Lady Veemon try to trick Matt into fight his/her friends. I added why Tai dose not pick one.

Minwolf - I added a little to Matt armor digivolve. I think have Matt and Yoli DNA digivolve would work the best. I shorten Matt being prison because I want Matt there for Yai to come.

Takuya - Thanks

Vigatus – Thanks. Biyomon and Veemon don't want for other to be hurt but they do want something.


	57. Chapter 57

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

11 means that Im changeing to flashback or back

Tai lifestyle change part 57

"It's a long story," Gennai said, "But it'll give us something to do."

"How long could it be?" Jen asked.

"I'm an old man," Gennai said, "My story spans thousands of years."

11

A young man walk around his room gather what he was told to bring. After he gathers his few belonging in his side pack, he stops at a framed picture. He ran his fingers along the woman standing next to him. Just then the woman in the photo busted into his room. "What are you think," She yelled, "You yourself said that this war is meaningless."

"It is," the Man said, "but we can't disobey the king order."

"Gennai, why you?" the woman asked as tears came down her check, "There must be hundreds better than you. You're just a lab assistants."

"Don't worry," Gennai said, "I have me brother with me. Listen, I want you to do something for me."

"What is it?" The lady asked.

"I want you to promises you'll marry me when I return," Gennai said.

The woman in tears looks up at Gennai. With a shaky voice she asks, "But what if you…"

"Just promises," Gennai said.

"I will," the woman said, "Just come back."

"I will," Gennai said before he kisses her.

11

Jen look at Gennai and said, "You went to war."

"Yes," Gennai said, "The king orders ever family is to send one to join the war."

"If you brother was going why did you need to go?" Yai asked rubbing Gekomon's head.

"I woman I loved was an only child," Gennai said, "I took their place so I went to war while my brother would have join the fighting even if he wasn't order. During the war I was careful."

11

Gennai block an attack with his sword and then knocking the man down by kicking the man feet. Then he jumps backwards into a man chest. Gennai elbow the man in the head. Gennai look around looking for the enemy. He moved over the many that beaten.

Many of the men step away from Gennai's way. "Impressive," a man on with golden armor said, "What you're name."

"Gennai, my king," he said on his knees.

"You're a skill warrior," the king said, "I hope I can call you when I need to."

"Yes my king," Gennai said.

Gennai watch the king and his bodyguards leave. "Way to go brother," a man about Gennai's age walk up to him, "You just got notice the king."

"For battle," Gennai said, "I'm a scientist not a solider."

11

"So what the point of the story?" Jen asked.

"Yes," Gennai said, "It importance that you know that I know the king. In fact we became good friends.

"Did you fight digimons?" Yai asked.

"Yes," Gennai said, "I could hold my own against them. We where able to hold the enemy army until they left. They had someone else to fight. With the war won, I return and marry the woman that I loved. I've also return to my studies as well. We live like that for many years. We had a son, you father. I study digivolving. I was on the verge of a great brake through when that world face a danger ready to destroy it."

11

Gennai smiled picking up an armor digiegg. He turned to his wife. "Honey look," he said showing his wife the egg. "I was able to store a digimon in this egg. I also was able to do it to two others."

"I hope you can get them out," the woman said.

"I try the process that I though would work but it didn't," Gennai said, "It almost as if they don't want to come out."

The woman just laughs at her husband. "Yamaki been calling for you," she said.

"I'll clean up and see him," Gennai said.

"Gennai, what about these digimon eggs with the thing plug into them?" Gennai's wife asked.

"Those," Gennai said, "I believe I found a way to make a digimon that can digivolve by a partner. Sadly it doesn't work with us. I was planning on going to the real world to see if it works for them."

"Always a dreamer. Yamaki wants you."

11

"I still remember the walk," Gennai said resting his head. "I walk through the garden my wife kept. I remember the smell of the many roses. There was a tree that me and your grandmother cuddle beneath. Their was a biyomon that live in it. She was always raising a digimon. In fact she first gave me the one egg that she could not hatch."

"And the reason?" Jen asked.

"It was peaceful," Gennai said, "Thank to our king our kingdom had peace unlike the other three kingdoms. These were the last moments of peace I have of that world."

11

Gennai smiled at the flying craft his son has made. It hovers in the sky among the rainbow beams that travel to the plant that forever hang in the heaven. Just then the sky broke into darkness. "Yamaki, get to your mother," Gennai said, "Tell her what to do what she think is right."

Gennai ran to his horse. He rode to a field where he found his brother. "What is going on?" Gennai asked.

"This ooze is spreading," Gennai's brother said. Gennai watch as one attack it with a spear only to have the spear brake into the dust. Then ooze rush at the man. He too broke into dust.

"We need to get out of here," Gennai said grabbing his brother arm.

"We need to fight this," his brother said.

"We can't fight when it can destroy a weapon and a man by toughing it," Gennai said, "We'll find a way to stop it but we need to plan."

"We'll try it your way," his brother said.

The two rode to Gennai's home. Gennai found that his lab in a pile on the craft he got to go to the Real World, which was a circle of stone arches. There was even the biyomon from the tree pleading to get free from a cage. They could hear the scream. "Gennai what is going on?" his wife asked.

"Chaos," Gennai said before he ran to the controls. "We need to get out of here."

"What about others?" his wife asked.

"I'll hold on as long as I can," Gennai said, "I don't want to be stuck in the void between worlds."

11

"So…" Gennai paused to remove a tear. "We wait gathering up as many as we could before we had to leave. We came to the real world where other survivor has gathered."

"I don't want to know about the bad mod place," Jen said, "Can you skip to where you save the day or something?"

"Fine," Gennai said shaking his head.

11

Gennai sat on a chair in his craft when his wide handed him a steel cup with tea in it. "Came up with any way to stop that stuff?" She asked.

"No," Gennai said, "At best we can only keep it from coming into this world. I don't even know what its name. It would be foolish to get the world even to run some test."

"Gennai," his wife said, "if you can't stop it then find a way to seal it away in hopes someone in the future will know how to stop it."

"Where can it be sealed," Gennai asked turning to the controls. "That's it." Gennai stood up and ran to the four kings fighting. He ran to his king. He passed many servants. When he came to the king, he said, "I have a plan to slow it down." The group stops yelling and look at Gennai. "I think that I know how to trap it between worlds. I believe that we could open a portal big enough to pull it in but the last think is that the last ship needs to be trap with it."

"I'll do it," Gennai's king said.

"It dangerous," Gennai said.

"That is why I must do it," the king said, "Here." He handed his crown to Gennai. "Lead my people well," the king said. The other three kings reluctantly agree.

After Gennai got his plan ready he moved his horse, the biyomon, and many of his objects of his craft. "What are you doing?" his wife ask.

"I'm leaving stuff you and Yamaki," Gennai said.

"We're coming," she said.

"I'm can't risk it," Gennai said, "Please leave her." He grabs his wife in a hug. "It's safe here and I want you two be safe."

11

"You been give a crown," Yai said.

"Right," Gennai said.

"Are you a king?" Jen asked. Gennai nodded. "So Dad a prince and we something like princesses. Bow before me my subjects."

"We'll talk about it later," Gennai said, "My planed work. Our old king was lost and I took his place in a new Digi-World."

11

"Look like you're plan work," one of the king said.

"Yes," Another king said, "Lets go back."

"We can't," Gennai said, "If we do we could free that thing."

"Then I'll rebuild my kingdom here," the last king said.

11

"So," Gennai said, "I watch the three kings leave. We started to make their kingdoms. I wanted to remain hidden. The other kings wants to rule as much as they could. So we had a war. In short, I won."

"I want to know about the war," Jen said.

"Too bad," Gennai said.

"How's the ship?" Yai asked.

"It's full," Gennai said, "So to sum it up. We have people hidden on the plant but most live on the moon."

"Look," Yai said, "Mom and Dad are here." She pointed at a woman and a patamon. "Are you sure that Dad will be back to normal?"

"All our people become digimons when they are becoming adults," Gennai said.

"I remember the fun we had with you as an Agumon," A lady said behind Gennai.

"Sure you don't want to come?" Gennai asked.

"I would love to but I still have school," the lady said, "Beside I need to help Takato and Rika hid their. Why don't you come here summer time and I'll come back with you then."

"Sound like the best we can do," Gennai said, "Until then."

They came close to kissing when they heard, "Mr. Piggy." The turned to see their son flying away from Suzie.

After a laugh, Gennai turn back to his wife, "I need to get going." Gennai clime into his arc with his granddaughter and their partners. After a little waving, the arc disappeared.

"Are they going to be okay?" Yamaki's wife asked her mother in-law.

"I'm sure they will be," the woman answer, "I more worried about Yamaki." They watch as Yamaki as a patamon fly by them.

"I'll save him after all he's my husband," Yamaki's wife said.

In the Digi-Destineds' world, Tai rested next to Gatomon and Agumon. He found that with a meeting with all the digi-destineds. He gets more comfort room if he was in his digimon form. Plus, he gets pets too. They gather for information that Jennai send Izzy. "Gennai is coming back with his granddaughters."

"Yai coming," Matt yelled, "Lets go, TK."

TK nodded at the pink dragon. "Okay, I want to talk to Gennai about you problem."

The wait for Gennai was not long. When the group came from the arc. Matt ran to Yai and jump on her. Yai just look at the pink dragon hugging her upper leg. She look at the group before her. "Where Matt?" she asked.

"It's a long story," TK said.

"Why don't you stay with us," Matt said.

"How about you come with me," TK said, "And I'll tell you what happen."

"Sir," Jennai said walking up to Gennai, "I'll give you a briefing of what been happening while you were gone."

Yai walk next to TK. "So Matt been turned into a pink dragon." She turned to Matt. She watches as Veemon moved close to Matt and Matt moved a little away. "You know they would make a cute couple."

"But Matt's you boy friend," TK said.

"When Matt is human," Yai said, "Not when he or she is Lady Veemon."

* * *

Priestess kurumi inu's sister – That is only when they try to add a meaning other than making it good to read.

Vigatus – I've forgotten many thing about the story. Yai may not like Lady Veemon and Veemon pair at some point.


	58. Chapter 58

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2, this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 58

Yai and Jen enter the living room TK's apartment. Jen sat on the bed with her Tsunomon on her lap. Yai was waiting near the door with Gekomon at her feet. "My Matt sure has change since the last you saw him," Jen said.

"She been change into a digimon," Yai said, "Beside I'm sure that grandpa can cure him."

"You no fun," Jen said, "How can you take it so easy. If I had a boyfriend that turn into a girl I would freak."

"You always freaks," Yai said.

"I do not," Jen said jumping onto his feet as her Tsunomon tumble to the ground.

"See," Yai said, "you had a little freak out and your partner is on the ground."

Then Gekomon walk up to the small ball with a horn. "You need to keep your partner behavior under control."

"There is nothing wrong with Jen behavior," Tsunomon yelled. Then he hops at Gekomon's leg and bit it. Gekomon start to scream as he ran around the room.

"Jen could you ask Tsunomon to stop biting my partner," Yai asked.

"It your partner's fault," Jen said, "And I'm not going to stop him until you get anger."

"I don't want him on me forever," Gekomon yelled as he ran around the room.

Just then Matt shows her face. "Excuse me," She said softly, "My mom said you can stay here and dinner is ready."

Tsunomon open his mouth. "Food," he yelled releasing the other digimon. Jen grab him as she ran to the table. Yai follow only to stop at the door frame. She looks down to see Matt press against the wall shaking. She picks up the pink dragon and carries her to the table. She place Matt on a chair with book on it.

"You know," Matt's mother said, "Matt as a digimon is very shy but he…she seam to taking a liking to you Yai."

Tai smiled and said, "That because I'm Matt girlfriend when Matt is human."

"Well," TK's mother said, "Tomorrow I need to go to work and TK has school could you watch Matt?"

"What about us?" Gabumon asked pointing at him then Patamon.

"You two are great with Matt but I need some to watch you as well," TK's mother said.

"We were going to Grandpa's…I mean Gennai's during the day," Yai said, "I'm sure that he would like to do some test on Matt."

"Will it hurt?" Matt asked.

"I'm sure it won't," Matt's mother said.

"You haven't been through it," Matt said hugging her knees.

"Come on," her mother said pick up the pink dragon.

Meanwhile Tai was in the kitchen. He turns from the sink to see Tailmon moving to the cooking food. "Tailmon," Tai said picking up his kitten sister, "I told you to do not go to the stove when it on." He place Tailmon onto the ground and then pushed the draws closes.

He returns to cooking only to hear the phone. Tai answer the phone to hear TK's mother talk, "Tai, I've called because Gennai may scan Matt and she a little afraid that it'll hurt. Could you tell him…her what you felt during the test?"

"Sure," Tai said. On the phone he heard Matt soft voice say hello. "I understand that you're afraid of the test."

"Yes, Sir," Matt said. Tai could easily hear the fear.

Tai smiled before he spoke, "You'll be happy to know that it dose not hurt but if you're still scared then you can have Gabumon tested it before you." After their byes, Tai hung up the phone and heard Tailmon scream. He turned to see Tailmon crying. He grabs Tailmon and carries her to the sink. He moved her paw under the running cold water.

"Tai," His mother said rushing into the room, "What happen?"

"Tailmon touch the hot pan," Tai said.

"I'll get some ice," his mother said going to the freezer.

Meanwhile, Tai lifted Tailmon from the sink. "See why I told you to touch the pan," Tai said hugging Tailmon. "I'm you big brother and I tell you thing to keep you safe."

"I need to get back," His mother said as she places the ice on Tailmon paw, "Taily in on the internet and I don't want her on it alone for too long."

Kari came into the kitchen. "What happen?" She asked.

"Tailmon hurt her paw," Tai said. "Could you hold her? I need to continue to cook."

"Sure," Kari said taking the kitten. "It's okay," she said as the cat rested her head on Kari's chest. Kari looks at the kitten that is her little sister. She was amazes by how fast that thing can change. A little while ago she was the youngest if you don't include the digimon or Miko. Now she was the second oldest and at times the oldest. She really did not know how to handle having to little sisters but at least she was Tai and Sora to help her with the two. "Feeling better?" she asked. Tailmon nodded a yes. "Good," Kari said placing Tailmon on the ground, "Go play but if it still hurt leave the ice on it."

"Okay little big sister," Tailmon said before running off.

Kari took a deep breath. "What the matter?" Tai asked.

"Just thinking all that change," Kari said, "I was the baby of the family about a month ago. Now I have two little sisters and an older brother that turns into a cat."

"It strange but at least you're handling it well," Tai said, "Not only am I a weredigimon but I got the same two sister and a twin when I'm a digimon. I'm glad that Mom is here to help."

Just then their mother came in the kitchen. "Taily and Tailmon are in the front room being watch by Gatomon. There something we need to take care of tomorrow. I'm taking Taily and Tailmon to Sora's and then Tai you have an appointment with Joe's father."

"Why?" Tai asked, "Gennai tested me. I fine."

"Gennai dose not know the human body," his mother said, "I want to make sure your human body is healthy."

"No shots right," Tai said, "I don't want to get sick like I got shots from the vet."

Else where Jun, just enter her apartment. "Sorry," she yelled, "I'm late." She watches as a rabbit digimon rush at her. Yoli jump into Jun arms force Jun into the door.

"Hi Jun," He mother said, "How was your day with your friends?"

"There was only one," Jun said, "And his name is Izzy."

"Mother daughter talk," Yoli said, "I'm out of her." She jumps out of the Jun arms and ran to the living room. In there she found Davis resting on the couch. With out stopping she leaps onto Davis.

"What," Davis grunted as he woke fast. She looks to Yoli and blink a few times. "Why did you do that?"

"Cause I'm cute," Yoli said.

"That's not an excuse," Davis said.

"So I'm not cute," Yoli said.

"You are cute," Davis said, "It that…"

Before Davis could continue, Yoli ran up to his face. "Cuter than Kari?" She asked.

"In a way," Davis said, "You were never ugly. In fact you're one of the beautiful girls in school."

"That's the nicest thing that a boy has told me," Yoli yelled hugging Davis' head. She turns to look into Davis eyes only to have their lips press on each other. Yoli blushed as she ran away.

"Man," Davis said, "Who would have thought that my first kiss to a girl would be with a bunny. At lease it with some cute and sweet. I do need to ask her what classes she has so I can get her homework. Why did I think of that before?" He took a deep breath and search for the fast rabbit.

The next morning, Yai woke up and stretch. She carefully moved from the bed so she would not wake her little sister. On a small table near the bed was a letter. She scans over it and learn that the TK, his mother and Patamon has left and there was some food in the freg. "I reheat the food and as it cooled I'll wake the others," She told herself.

A little later, the food was warm and ever one in the apartment was at the table. "Eat up," Yai said, "after this we're going to see grandpa. Gekomon leave Tsunomon's food alone."

After a few minutes and a little peace keeping, Yai was able to get every one to the Digi-World. Through more peace keeping, she was able to get them to Gennai's lab. "Hey Grand man," Jen yelled giving Gennai a hug.

"Hello Grandpa," Yai said, "I brought Matt for you to scan."

"It won't hurt will it?" Matt asked.

"What of course not," Gennai said, "Having the subject in pain makes the scans less precise. It won't take long."

"Can Gabumon go first?" Matt asks as she hugs Yai's leg.

"I'm willing," Gabumon said.

"Sure," Gennai said, "I want to test to make sure that it works at it best."

Matt watch as gold ring spun around Matt. She watches her partner open his mouth wide as he stretches his arms. Shortly the ring stop and Gabumon walk into the room. "I didn't feel anything," he said.

"I'll go," Matt said. With each slow step Matt made her way to the scanner. She turns to look at the others. She sat on the group and wraps her tail around her body and hugs her tail. Matt watches the ring float around her. Soon her eyes were getting heavy. Her eyes slowly closed.

Yai watch as Matt rolled to her side. "Grandpa, Stop!" she yelled, "Matt fainted!"

Gennai look up from the screen. He saw Matt curled up. "Isn't that cute," Gennai said, "She taking a nap. The scanner has been known to do that to some digimons."

"I was getting sleepy," Gabumon said.

"Well since she is taking a nap, I'm going to take some more scans," Gennai said, "Yai do you know that Matt help save this world a few times."

"I know," Yai said, "He's already my boyfriend well when he's human."

"At least you found a good man," Gennai said, "Jen, I understand that Ken is single."

"Grandpa," Jen yelled, "I too young to think about a boyfriend. And if long distance relationship won't work what about one from two difference universes?"

"I'm sure it can work," Yai said.

"That why I hate you," Jen said, "Nothing seams to make you angry."

"I don't try to stay calm," Yai said.

The golden glow that came from the other room stop. "Done," Gennai said, "I need to check all that happen while I was gone and then I'll study this data."

"I'll get Matt," Yai said before running away.

When Yai came back, Gennai said, "Why don't I show you two around this base."

"Sound like fun," Yai said.

"Fine," Jen said.

Later in the day, Tai and Kari's mother came into the apartment. The moment the door click, she found every digimon looking at her. "What do you have?" Gatomon asked.

"I went grandpa's pet shop to get Miko's food," Tai's mother said.

"You got something else," Gatomon said with a smile.

"He gave me some catnip," Kari's mother said, "And you not getting it." She drops the bad onto of the freg. "Now, I have clothes to clean."

Gatomon and Miko just stairs at where the bag of catnip was placed. Just then, Tai walk into the room. Tai just blink at the two feline. "What are you looking for?" Tai asked.

"There a small bag on it," Gatomon said, "could you get it."

Elsewhere, Kari was walking with other digi-destineds when the D-terminal started to beep. "It Izzy," Davis said reading the message, "He says that Gennai's people found some of Controlmon search for something on File Island."

"I'll meet up with you. I need to get my partner," Kari said.

* * *

I don't know how cat with catnip acts so all the help will be nice.

Don't forget of my board: http/www.shroogle.info/drager/YaBB.cgi

Takuya – Thanks.

Dorumon011 – Thanks.

Vigatus – Thanks, I add some parts that are importance to the digi-destineds.


	59. Chapter 59

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2; this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 59

Kari unlocks the door to her apartment. She rush into the apartment yelling, "Gatomon, Tai, Controlmon is up to something on File Island. We need to meet up with the others."

"Kari, get in her!" Her mother yelled. Kari came running into the living room. There she found her mother reach up the dresser to Miko as Lopmon run under with a pillow in her paws.

"Kari," Gatomon yelled pouncing from the top of the couch. Kari hit the carpet and then licks by Gatomon. Then the feline digimon struggle free and ran away. Kari blinks at digimon Tai running after Gatomon.

"What is going on?" Kari asked her mother.

"I brought some catnip home," Kari's mother said. She was able to grab Miko dropping through the air. "Tai must have gotten it." Kari watches her mother holding the cat walk into the office.

"That's right," Gatomon said. Gatomon stare at the tip of her tail. She bats her tail twice. Then she tries to bit it. Kari watches as Gatomon run as fast as she could after her own tails. A little later she screamed and looks at Kari. "Someone bit my tail," She cries as she ran to the Kari. Kari rolled her eyes as Gatomon cries, "Why would someone bit my tail?"

"Its okay," Kari said rubbing Gatomon's back. She turns to look at her mother walking to her with an empty animal cat in hand. Kari nodded and told Gatomon, "If someone is biting your tail, why don't you hid in the cage."

"Good ideal," Gatomon yelled before she jumps into the cage.

After Kari locking her partner in the cage, she told her mother, "Two down and only Tai to go."

The two watch Tai slowly moved as low as he could. Then he just pounces onto a part of the floor with nothing there. Kari and her mother slowly moved over to Tai. When they got about a foot away from Tai, the feline turn to look at them. He leaps up and turned to land on all four. He low himself just look at the two. Kari reaches for him but Tai sprang to his paws and ran away.

Kari ran after Tai who stop in the center of the kitchen. Then he started to bat at nothing. Kari slowly moved to Tai. Tai turn to Kari and sat down. Then meow and tip over. Kari came up to find Tai was curled up and his eyes were closed. The she carry Tai to the couch and then she planed on tell the others why she can't come.

Meanwhile the other Digi-Destineds sat on a beach of File Island. TK pulled out his D-Terminal. "It Kari," He told the others, "She can't come because Gatomon and Tai got into catnip."

"Hey dose any one have some money I could borrow?" Jun asked, "I can't seam to get these phone booths to work."

"None of them work," TK said, "Ask Joe, He tested them all."

"Darn," Yoli said, "There go me prank to make a collect call to someone and have them charge with interworld phone call."

"What about Controlmon?" Izzy asked, "He here for some reason. We need to find out what he's up to." They turn to see the control towers rising from the forest and mountain nearby.

"Lets stay as a group make," Davis said, "When I play soccer with Tai, he tells me thing that could help like keep you mind on the goal and plan around that."

"In other words, we spy on Controlmon and destroy the Control Towers later," Ken said.

"Yhea," Davis said, "What are we waiting for? To Primary Village."

They came to a Primary Village. Many high level digimon were playing with the hatchling or in-training. Many on the high level digimon turn to the incomers. They ready for battle where they heard a group coming but the moment they saw who it was they relax.

Leomon walk over to group. "It is good to see you, my friends," He said, "It been a long time. I see you added a few to the group."

"That right," Mimi said. Mimi started to introduce the new digi-destineds

"It good to see you," Leomon said, "This is the only safe area on the island. I don't know what he planning but he has little interest in Primary Village. As you can see a small force has gather here he still made few attempts to get control of this place."

"We need to find him," Davis said, "We're take the digi-destineds whose partner can armor digivolve and we'll search for Controlmon."

"Where to first?" Jun asked.

"You're not going," Davis said.

"Says who?" Jun yelled, "I'm a Digi-Destined like you."

"I said that ever Digi-Destineds who partner can armor digivolve will go," Davis yelled getting closer to Jun. "Can your Armor digivolve?"

"Matt can," Jun yelled getting only an inch from Davis, "Tai made him remember and we won't know about Yoli until I find a Digi-egg thingy."

Yai walk up to the siblings. "Why don't you net her come after all she some training in being a Digi-Destined and you may find something."

"And I be watching her," Yoli said.

"Beside I'm sure that Matt would protect her," TK said. He looks down at Matt resting in his arms.

"I guess," Matt said.

"You guess," Jun yelled, "I'm your other partner and you can only say 'I guess'!"

"Sorry," Matt said trying to bury herself in TK's arms.

"Lets just go," Cody said.

The group slowly moved search for Controlmon. "I hear something," Patamon said with his ears folded out. They scurry from the path. While most of the group hid behind trees, Yoli hid under the bushes. She waited in her small cage of twigs and leaves. She stares at the path waiting to see who was walking down the path. Then she watches as random digimons walk down the path. Yoli search over the body of the digimons. She found each one have control callers on. She until she could not longer hear them before told the others that they can continue.

"I think we should stay away from the paths," Davis said.

They soon we next to the mountain as they travel. "Where do we search?" Yoli asked. She was resting on Jun shoulder.

"The better question is what is here that Controlmon wants other than Primary Village," Ken said.

"There that factory," Matt said, "But it also takes apart what it builds."

"There is almost no digimon on the island," Gabumon said, "Most digimon leave as soon as they can."

"Look," Jun said pointing at a shadow in the sky. She watches as it spread it large bat like wings. "I don't like that way look."

"There a cave over there," TK yelled pointing at the mountain.

The Digi-Destineds sat on the dirt and rock floor. The cave was a long tunnel with the roof arcing inwards. The sat in the shadow of the cave. "I'm going to search the cave a little bit," Davis said before he and Veemon left down the tunnel.

"This place is filthy," Jun said. She tries sitting her leg only to move to resting on the dirt.

"I would be for the best if you get use to it," TK said, "When we're in the Digi-World for a long time, a good cage is the best place to sleep."

"What about a building?" Jun asked.

"We've been to a hotel," TK said, "It was a trap. It was not even real. Because of that Devimon scattered us and File Island."

"Don't forget the cruse ship," Gabumon said, "Where we were turned into stone."

"It gets it. It's safer to stay in a cave," Jun said.

"Guys," Davis said rushing into the area. "I found another Digi-egg." In a flash, they were moving deeper into the cave.

They've came to the end of the cave to a small round chamber. There on a stone podium was what looks like a Digi-egg. There were two silver eggs on each were gold picture of two ring inter link. There were bound by a golden cord wrapping about them and also forming into an egg shape. On top where two interlocking gold rings.

"Let's try to move it," Davis said. He walks up to it and started to try to lift it only to have it stay where it was. "It can. Someone else try." They watch as Cody failed and then TK.

Yoli jump onto the podium. She walks around the egg on all fours and then she stood on her back paws. Then walk about it three more time. "I can't lift it," She said as she hopes off the rock.

"You didn't even try," Davis said.

"You really think that a small bunny like me can pick up something larger than herself," Yoli said trying to be cute.

"I guess not," Davis said.

"My turn," Jun said.

"Are you sure you can lift it?" Veemon asked, "The older digi-destineds haven't been able and you Davis older sister."

She place he hand on the egg. "You never know until you try," She said. Just then her hands tilt the egg. She dove on to the podium to get the egg. "Ouch," She said as her chest rested on the stone podium.

"Now I know where Davis getting his klutz moment," Cody said.

"I'm not a klutz…most of the time," Jun yelled.

"You got the Egg can we go on?" Yoli asked. She hopes that this would keep Cody from getting beat by the older girl.

"That dragon could be Controlmon ride," TK said, "Beside we won't get anywhere standing in this cave."

They walk from the cave. They continue to walk along the mountain until the came to stairs cruelly carved into the mountain. If they were not so close they could easily miss them. They slowly climbed up the stairs to a ledge. They that found a caved framed by to gray pillars. The moment they step past the pillars shadows oozed around them. They moved deeper into the cave. They came to a large chamber with pillars with torches coming from them. They duck behind the pillars.

Also in the chamber, Controlmon was look at the inscription on the back of the wall. "Master," A Devimon said walking up to Controlmon, "What are you looking for?"

"My brother reported that this Devimon broke the island and sent it parts away. Can you do that?"

"No Master," Devimon said.

"So this Devimon learn how to break this island," Controlmon said, "Think of it. If I could break entire continent up." He stop as his lips slithers into a smile. "You search here."

"Yes master," The Devimon said. Then he bowed as Controlmon left. "Lets see," Devimon said looking over the carvings. He smiled. "What do we have here? Here is it written in Devimon code."

Jun shuffle to get in a better place so she could hear Devimon clearer. One foot step on the other and she fell from the behind the pillars. She smiled at Devimon as Yoli and Matt fell on her. "Look Like I have a spy," Devimon said walking to the three.

"Come on Matt," Yoli said dragging the pink dragon between Jun and the evil digimon. "Time for us to be digimon partners."

"Jun uses the Digi-egg," Davis yelled.

"Right," Jun said, "Yoli Matt could you please armor digivolve?" Just then the room filled with the sound of people slapping there head into their hands.

Devimon raise his head from his hand and ask, "Why am I dealing with a rookie?" He slowly moved closer to Davis older sister. Jun scream and hid under her hands as her digivice glowed

"Turbomon armor digivolve to Rightmon."

"Lady Veemon armor digivolve to Leftmon."

Standing there were to girl a little smaller than Jun. The both wore tight jumpsuit with pink on one side and white on the other. The hairs that reach their back match the color of their jumpsuits. They both were holding hands with the back legs raised.

"What this? The circus is in town?" Devimon asked.

"Right side of the cannon," Yoli yelled raising her right hand.

"Left side of the cannon," Matt yelled place the back of her left hand to Yoli hand.

The glowed as a cannon appeared around their arms. Then both Matt and Yoli yelled, "Complete Cannon fire."

A pink beam rush from the cannon into Devimon. He screams as he was slammed into the carvings. He recovered to see both digimon on difference sides. "Twin ribbon slashes," both yelled.

Devimon used his arms to block the attacks. Then he grabs the ribbons. "You can hit me anymore!" he yelled.

"They can't but I can," Flamedramon said. Just then the ribbons traps he helps trap his arms. "Fire rockets." The fire balls hit Devimon unable to block the attack. The burning digimon crass into the carving before he broke up.

After the digimon return to normal, Yoli turn to Jun and said, "Victory poses time."

"Right," Jun said. Then pose into a victory, one knee up and a fist raised high. "Matt," Jun yelled, "You need to show the victory pose."

"No!" Matt yelled. She ran to the TK. She crawls under TK shirt. Then she came out and grab TK's hat and place it on her head so they can only see her horn on her nose.

Meanwhile in the real world, Tai was laying on the couch. His mother came up to him. "I got you some painkiller for you headache," she said. After saying thanks, Tai took the pill and force it down with the water. "The bottle told us that someone you age should have two but with your size I gave you one. I be back with your chocolate milk."

* * *

I did by best with the catnip. If you can write a better part then go ahead and write the part and send it to me. Like a part where Sora and Mimi are watching Tai, Gatomon and Miko.

Firehedgehog – Thanks

Minwolf – Thanks. I got the ideal about Jun's egg from reading you review.

Vigatus – Ken won't know for a while and I not sure if Ken even care about Yoli as more than a friend.

Takuya – Thanks for the help. I use it for the moment where they got the catnip.

sleepy kitty – Takato and Rika return to their world with Gennai.


	60. Chapter 60

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2; this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 60

Tai rest as he watches digimon show when a knock came from the door. He heard his mother greet someone or a group and then he heard his name. The he heard two rushing to the front room. Tai would guess that it was Sora and Mimi.

"Hey, Tai," Sora said, "I heard that you not feeling well."

"I'm here to see if I can help you feel better," Mimi said. Sora and Mimi sat on the sides of the Tai. They started to pet Tai's body. "Sora, I'm petting Tai's body."

"Because your arm is blocking my way to his head," Sora said.

Mimi looks at Sora and said, "Then, pet his tails."

"I'm not petting his tail." Sora then slaps Mimi arms.

"Hey no hitting," Mimi whined. Then she returns the slap.

"Hey," Sora yelled slapping the Mimi.

"Stop it," Kari yelled. She grabs Tai and wraps him the blanket. "You both should act you age or do you want me to force you to stand in the corner?" Both turned their heads right then left. "Good," Kari said as she sat down with Tai on her lap. "Why are you here?"

"Controlmon was on File Island," Izzy said, "He was searching for how Devimon broke the island. He read about if from Gennai files."

"I hope you remember here Etemon pyramid is," Tai said haft asleep. Tai then curled up into a sleep.

"Kari, I'm ready," Gatomon said, "Tai can be care for by your mothers."

"Okay," Kari said, "But don't think this get you off the hook for tricking Tai to use catnip."

"I never trick Tai," Gatomon said, "I just didn't tell him what it was."

"Lets get going," Kari said.

"I'll stay here in case you need some back up," Sora said.

"Hey, I'm going to the stay here," Mimi said. Both of the eyes

"That it," Kari said, "You both coming."

"Lets go," Davis said.

"I need to get home to get Biyomon," Sora said, "Since I though that we were going to call it a day I left her there."

"Sure you did," Kari said, "We'll meet in Koromon village."

"I also left Tentomon at home," Izzy said.

"I'll go with you," Jun said.

The two left the apartment. The two walk to the elevator. "Hold the elevator," a female teen yelled. The three in the elevator and waited for the trip to end. The girl look at Izzy for a bit and said, "I know you," She said, "I'm Amy. I gave you my number and e-mail and you never contacted me."

"Izzy, who this?" Jun asked.

"I just meet her once," Izzy said, "When I was going out of the Tai apartment a few days ago."

"And she is?" Amy asked.

"I'm Jun. Izzy girlfriend."

"How many date?" Amy asked.

"One," Amy said.

"You not boyfriend and girlfriend until you have more than one date," Amy said, "How about a date with me…Izzy right."

"I don't know," Izzy said.

"No," Jun said.

"So you're the jealous type," Amy said. "I would watch out for her," Amy whisper to Izzy, "Just talking to a girl and she'll come running."

"At least I don't try to steal others boyfriends," Jun said, "Beside I'm not jealous."

"So you won't mind if I go on one date with Izzy," Amy said.

"It Izzy choice," Jun said, "but at the moment we have a project to do." The three got off the elevator.

Meanwhile in Tai's apartment, Yoli hop over to Davis. "Look like I'm stuck with you until I meet up with Jun again," she said claiming onto Davis' shoulder.

"I say we get to Koromon's village," Davis said, "We're waits for them there."

The group sat on some rocks waiting for the others. "Here we are," Jun yelled, "Sorry that we're late." Then she picks Yoli off Davis and asked, "So are we ready?"

"All but for Mimi and Sora," Kari said, "But I don't think we'll see them. Let's just try to find Etemon's pyramid."

Meanwhile in the Real World, Sora smiled as she drop a small soccer ball back into a plastic bag. Humming she made her way past the other walking. She made her way to Tai apartment building. She grab the door only to an another one grab it as well. "Mimi," Sora said looking at the owner of the hand. She also notices a gift bag in Mimi's other hands. "Who's that for?"

"I just found so old clothes that I plan on giving away," Mimi said moving the bag behind her back.

"I believe you," Sora said, "After all we only have some much room for clothes."

"And you mean?" Mimi asked.

"Nothing," Sora said as she opens the door.

"Hey," Mimi yelled entering the building. In the elevator Sora was about to press a button a someone beat her there. "I sorry," Mimi said, "What floor?"

"That's fine," Sora said.

"So," Mimi said, "What's in the bag?"

"Clothes," Sora said.

They wait in silent until the doors open up. Sora made here way to door but Mimi blocks her. "Excuse me," Sora said.

"I'm sorry," Mimi said, "I was think that you would get off on a difference floor."

"This was the floor," Sora said. They heard a soft band. Both turned to see the elevator's door were close as it moves once more. They stood there when the door open to a man in a business suit enter the elevator. Standing behind the man, Sora and Mimi glare at each other. The man turned to the two. They just smile at him. On the street level floor the elevator open, the man eagerly got out of the elevator.

The two rode the elevator to the floor than they moved to the Tai's apartment. "I don't think that Kari needs both of our clothes," Mimi said.

"She a growing girl," Sora said as she knock on the door.

Tai's mother opens the door. "Come in," she said, "Tai on the couch. He better but still a little sick." She moved to the side so the two can pass her. The walk to the living room to see Tai walking in small circles. Then he lowers himself into a curl up fur ball.

He head rose up to look at Sora and Mimi. "Hey Tai," Sora said, "To make you feel better I got you this." Sora pulled out the mini soccer ball. Tai grab the ball.

"Boy," Mimi said, "I never seen clothes like that."

"Sure like you have some," Sora said.

"In fact," Mimi reaches into her bag, "I do have one." She reaches into her bag and pulls out a small heavy coat. "I remember that Tai digimon can stand the cold so I got his a coat in case we go to cold areas."

"Great," Tai said. Tai started to put on the coat. He put the hood up but too it off to tug his ears under it. Tai stood up in his thick, blue coat. The hood had a think black fur and it also covers most of Tai's head. With the soccer ball in his paws he looks up at Sora and Mimi and asked, "How do I look?" Tai asked.

Meanwhile in the Digi-World, The digi-destineds were resting under a group of rocks. Jun look at Izzy and ask, "So do you know where this pyramid?"

"It sank under the sand hundreds of years ago," Izzy said.

"So how do we find it?" Jun asked.

"You see cables came from the pyramid I was hoping we could find one and have it lead us to it," Izzy said.

"I say we have Gennai's people search," Davis said, "That we can worry about evil digimons."

"I'll contact Gennai when I get home," Izzy said, "but let's try before we ask him."

Hour as past and once again the group sat under a group of rocks. "What the first sign of heat stroke?" Jun asked.

"I getting late back home," Cody said looking at his watch, "We should be getting home."

"I'll contact Gennai," Izzy said.

"Could I come over in a little bit," Jun said, "I got a new movie and I was wondering if you want to watch it with me?"

"Love to," Izzy said.

"Later Izzy," Tentomon said, "I need to check up on my tree."

"I can walk you home Izzy," Jun said, "Ready Yoli?" Yoli nodded as Jun pick up the small bunny.

The walk to the portal near koromon village. There a gabumon was laughing at the small digimon. "Alright you little puff ball," the gabumon yelled.

"Hey," Jun yelled, "You leave those digimons alone."

"This dose not involve you," the gabumon yelled.

"It dose now," Jun said, "Yoli."

"Right." Yoli jump off of Jun and look at the digimon.

"Come on you bunny," the wolf like digimon said. "A little fun never hurts." Yoli quickly ran away. "You was to run after I beat you."

A bit away, Yoli slid to a stop. She turned to Lizard in wolf skin. She made a small smile and said, "I'm just trying to get away from the smell."

The Gabumon step forward and raise his fist. With his voice as load as he could, he yelled, "Come say that to my face."

Yoli smiled. "If you want me to." She pulled her goggles over her eye. Then she drop to all four and ran at the gabumon. As a blur, Yoli move closer to the gabumon. "Turbo rush" the gabumon yelled as the flame engulf bunny beat into him. The gabumon push himself up. Yoli's gloves and shoes grind on the ground as she turned to the gabumon, who was push himself to his feet. Once again Yoli rushed at the digimon. Yoli knee ran along the muzzle. Once again the gabumon was on the ground.

The gabumon rolled to his knees as he coughs before he shoves his way to his feet. "Come one and fight like a mon," he yelled. He raises his fists.

"I am fighting like you," Yoli said, "I'm fighting someone weaker than me." She rushes at the gabumon. Using the speed, Yoli grab the gabumon. Still have the speed, Yoli drop the Gabumon to the ground. "Grind board," she yelled jumping on the digimon. Yoli hop off as the Gabumon ran into a small stone. The digimon flip in the air before hit the ground.

Yoli hop over to Jun as the koromons swarm the gabumon. She stood before the humans and move her goggles up. "I'm ready to go home," Yoli said.

As they continue the short journey, Jun said, "When we get your home, I need to go to my home to drop off Yoli and get the movie."

"Okay," Izzy said, "I need to contact Gennai anyway."

The next Morning, Jun was resting on something warm. She could feel a ring of warmth around her. She opens her eyes to see a roof of off white instead of egg white. She pushes her head up to see Izzy resting his head on her. She turns from the boy who was wraps around her. She looks at the door to see paper tape to the open door. On it, she could see a picture of Izzy and her cuddling with the word 'cute' in black marker under it.

Meanwhile, Gatomon watch Agumon run out of the apartment following to Tai. "Hey," Gatomon yelled, "what about me?" Gatomon waited for a while. "Where is every one?" She asked. As she pawed the cage.

On the street, Kari smiled as she walks along her friends. She smiled at her day off from school and being a Digi-destineds. She smiled as

Elsewhere a young woman walk into her bosses office. She turned to see a feline resting in a small mat. "Ma, There a cat there," she said pointing at the feline resting near a brown stuff animal that look like dog with long ears with pink tips.

"I know," the lady said, "She's my family pets, Miko. It going to be a stressful day so I brought something to calm me. "

* * *

Sorry, it's late. I like to thanks Minwolf for the ending ideal.

Don't forget my message board at http/www.shroogle.info/drager/YaBB.cgi

If you have an ideal for this story or a new ideal go ahead and e-mail me at They help me write the story.

I though about having the younger Digi-destineds deal with Tai and Gatomon high on catnip.

* * *

Vigatus – I try to make it funny but I need more ideals will help. I added a little about the girl who gave Izzy her number too bad Izzy seam to like Jun to much. They sleep together as in sharing bed.

Takuya - Thanks

silver11k – Tai not a normal feline so I would be a little bit difference.

Minwolf – The digi-egg is Teamwork. The perfect egg for someone who has two partners.

sleepy kitty – You did but nothing stopping you from writing that part of the story.

Fruitloop Trooper –I never see any cat PWC (Playing while catnipped)

Priestess kurumi inu's sister – Thanks, I try to make them cute


	61. Chapter 61

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2; this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 61

Tai and Agumon walk into the park. After a little walk on the path, both got off and made their way to the digi-destineds hiding spot in the park. Tai slid his bag off his bag. The he drop the bag to rest on a tree. He slowly changes his body to his Taigermon form. He pulled the clothes drape over his body. He picks up the clothes and walk. He swaps the clothes for the Soccer ball switch. Tai smiled as he kicks the ball to Agumon. Agumon smiled and return the ball.

They continue to kick the ball until Agumon said, "Tai, I'm getting board. Why don't we play something else?"

"Sure," Tai said, "What do you want to play?"

"How about hid and go seek," Agumon said with a grin, "I'll hide and you count to fifty."

"What," Tai yelled, "Fifty that high."

"That's right," Agumon said, "I need more time to hide from your nose. Also take off your glove and tail ring."

"What," Tai said, "With out my gloves I can't grab thing."

"That way you can act as a normal cat," Agumon said.

"Fine," Tai said as he handed his gloves and tail ring. "I better get them back," He growled, "or else."

"You will," Agumon said as he places the ball and Tai's glove and tail ring. Then pulled out Tai collar and place it on Tai's neck. "This should finish it. Now count."

Tai nodded and turned away and started his counting. He turn around to see Agumon missing as planned but what was not plan was his bag. He walks to where his bag was once was. Hanging from the tree was a paper. After a little try he was able to read the message

_Dear Tai_

_Went home for lunch._

_Your partner_

_PS I wrote it myself_

Tai crumble the paper. "He played a prank on me," he said. "Now I need to get home while acting as a cat. That's why he wanted me to wear my collar. I'm going to get that dino." Tai drop down to his four paws. He stops and looks at the large area around him. He started to search for the path he took getting here. He found bushes blocking the views. He turned to the other end of the field and smiled. He walks to the center of the field.

He smiled find the right path. He really does not want to leave the wrong way. He did not want to walk around the park in his smaller form. Tai started to walk the away. Just then something grab him by his neck.

He did his best to pull but his paw started to slip. Tai try to look up to see what has him but a think object block his way. "Great," he said, "stupid twig." Tai try to stand as much as the stink like lease would let him. "If I had my gloves on I could just take off my collar."

"Look Jill a cat," a girl said. Tai drop to all four he looks at the two female teens come his way. They both wore a short black skirt and a tight pink shirt. The both wore black boots.

"She stuck, Jane," Jill said she walk to Tai. She slowly freed Tai from the branch and the lift him up. "She's cute too bad she has a collar."

"You mean she did," Jane said, "We just need to slip that ugly blue collar and replace it with a cute pink collar." The teen reach for Tai's collar. Tai hiss and bit a Jane's hand. He started to wiggle. By luck he was able to get free of the teens grip. Tai drop on all four and started to run away. "Hey come back here," Jane yelled.

Tai ran with the slowly getting closer. He ducks under a park bench. He continues to squeeze under objects as his eyes scan for a way to get free. Soon, he sat under a hot dog stand. He searches for some why to get away from catnappers. The he found his newest neighbor.

He ran to the young teen. Tai ran to Amy and meow. "Hey there Junior," Amy said with a smiled. She carefully lowers her hand. Tai look up to see the hand a bit far away. Tai meow. Once Amy lower her hand to Tai. "I know your owner is not here and your not in your apartment but please don't bit me." Amy continues to lower her hand onto Tai's head. Tai closed his eyes as the hand rubs his head.

Then wind carries the smell of his two stalkers. He started to hiss. He felt the hand jump from his head. He turned to Jill and Jane coming to him. Tai quickly moved behind Amy's legs. "Hey," Jill said placing her right hand on her hip, "What are you doing to our cat?"

"He's not you cat," Amy said as she pick up Tai, "I know who he belong to."

"She ours," Jane said, "You give her to us now." Jane walks to Amy. She moved her hand to Tai only to pull it back fast. Tai have his mouth spread with his just used teeth. Tai then release the meanest cat sound he could.

Amy quickly turned. Once again, Tai was on the run but this time he was riding. By pure luck she came to the street allowing her to cross. Amy continues to run. She came to her apartment. "I bet you want to go home," Amy told Tai, "Lets see if anyone is home." She came to the Tai's apartment. She knocks on the door and asks, "Anyone there?" She waited for a while with not responses. "Well look like no one's home so I guess you can stay with me until someone get home."

Tai watches as Amy walk to her apartment and unlock it. In it, Tai heard someone humming. 'Must be an older female,' Tai thought. Tai sniff the air. 'She's cooking a rice disk.' Tai look at apartment. It looks up like his. White walls and light color carpet. In the living room he found a leather love seat and a TV larger than the on his apartment.

"Morning dear." Tai turned to woman walking into the room. She wore apron over a black shirt. She places a pot on the table. "Amy…" She froze looking at Tai. She grabs a broom and started to jab it at Tai. Tai closed his eyes. Many rods pressed into his face. Tai close his eyes at they jab. Tai turned to the one that save him earlier.

"Mom!" Amy yelled. She looks down at Tai who face was hidden in her arms. "This is Junior. He is really nice. See." She lifts Tai up. "He our neighbor and I going to drop him off when they get home." She lowers Tai to the floor. Tai turn from the end of the brown hovering near his face. Tai quickly moved away from the broom and hid behind Amy legs. Amy lowers herself to pet Tai. Tai eyes closed as the rubs continue. "I need to do some home work." Amy walks away with Tai following. He really does not want to face another broom attack.

Tai slip into the room as the door closed. In it he found a bed with white sheets. The walls had a poster of many TV shows. He stops to look at the Digimon poster. His lips change into a smile and then he turned and made his way to Amy. He stops at Amy's computer deck and meowed.

Amy looks down from her computer and smiled at Tai. She picks up Tai and places him on her lap. Amy hummed as she continues to type. Tai sat on the warm lap as the humming slowly made him sleep.

A little later, Amy's mother enters the room. "Lunch is almost ready and I think I heard a woman walking down the hall. Why I go and check to see if anyone home."

The female walk from their apartment and made there away to Tai's apartment. Tai hang in Amy's hands. Amy knocks and soon Tai's mother came to the door. "My I help you?" She asked.

"I found your cat in the park," Amy said, "You weren't home so I held onto him until you did. And this is my mother."

"Hello," Amy's mother said, "I've been meaning to come over but I just moved in and I've been running around just trying to get everything set up."

"Come on in," Tai's mother said. She picks up the Tai. "Thanks you for finding Junior." She pecks Tai's head. "Is there any way I can repay you?"

"No need," Amy said.

"Thanks you again," Tai's mother said as she closed the door. She smiled down at Tai. "Look like Agumon's trick got you running around. Gatomon got you gloves and ring thingy."

Tai nodded and hop out of his mother's arm. He walks into his room. In there Agumon yelled from a cage as Gatomon dangle a key in from of him. Gatomon smiled as she held the key lest than a centimeter from Agumon's claw.

"Hey Gatomon," Tai said, "You got my glove and tail ring?"

Gatomon turned and Tai and smiled. "It's good to see you're safe my brother. You things are on your bed." Tai nodded and as he put his stuff on, Gatomon said, "I notice a small coat. Care to tell me where it came from?"

"Mimi remember that while being a digimon I hate the cold," Tai said finishing putting his tail ring on. "She got me that coat and Sora got me a small soccer ball."

"You need to choose one," Gatomon said sitting on the bed.

"I don't want to hurt the other," Tai said, "I won't hurt one or the other."

"Can I come out?" Agumon asked.

"No," Gatomon yelled, "We almost lost Tai by that little prank. I know how that is. Veemon and Patamon both have a thing from me. I don't want to hurt on so I'm waiting to see what happen. Veemon is brave and carefree while Patamon is caring and kind. So I'm not going to lose no matter who I end up with."

"Same here," Tai said, "Beside I'm too young to get into that type of relationship. It's a nice day. I'll change back to human and will search for Kari or some one else care to join me?"

"Sure," Gatomon said.

"Okay," Tai said, "I need to change and get a bag ready for you." Be pulled out a bag he made with a box built into it. He smiled as he check to make sure that the strap was till fix inside. He came back to Gatomon. "I made this," Tai said, "Is should give you a more comfortable ride if it get too bubby there a strap in side to hold onto."

"This is great," Gatomon said, "First stop the clothing store to get me a coat." She jumps to bag. "You know you need to make more. I think we could make a lot of money." Gatomon duck into the bag.

* * *

Sorry it late. I just have been having a problem after problem.

Priestess kurumi inu's sister – Thanks

Vigatus – Thanks for the information

AznSnostuff – At the moment I do not know if it is Tai/Sora or Tai/Mimi

sleepy kitty – Yell if you have any ideal go ahead and tell me

takuya – Thanks

Christy – I think I'll use it.

Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha – Thanks for reveiwing


	62. Chapter 62

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2; this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 62

Tai eyes lids block the green park around him. The renewing wind gently tugs Tai's hair. This gentle wind also rubs his muscles. Tai allow the wind to carry his stress away as if they we leafs. His arms were drape over his laps as he spread his legs for his backpack.

"How do I look?" Gatomon asked showing her head from the bag.

Tai open his eyes and tilt his head down. Tai smiled as he looks at the hood of the pink coat covering most of Gatomon's head. "You look good," he said, "That should keep you warmer in the cold places. I say we find Kari and the others."

"Right," Gatomon said. Before Tai could get up, a beeping from Gatomon's back paw. "Hold on, your D-terminal beeping." Her head dart into the bag. Tai watch her tail go limp. Then, her tail pops up. "There you are." He tail curl. "Come back here." The tail started to turn. "Got you." Gatomon's tail slip into bag just before her head pops out of the bag. She flip open the screen. Her eyes roll over the screen. "Tai, Gennai said some thing about a control tower."

"Let me see it," Tai said. He took the d-terminal and rub Gatomon's head. Tai look over the message "A gomamon village has control towers appearing near it."

"Great, gomamons loves cold places," Gatomon said as she duck into the bag. With he ears hanging low, her voice soften and quite. "I say we wait here…you know back up."

"Tai, Gatomon," Someone yelled. They eye Kari running down the path. "Lucky, I was cutting through the park on my way home." Kari looks at Gatomon with a pink hood over her head. "What is that?"

"A coat. Tai got it for me," Gatomon said as she still held the zipper over her muzzle.

"That's nice," Kari said, "So are you ready to go to help the gomamons?"

"I was thinking about being the back up," Gatomon said as she raise the zipper higher up her face.

"Come on," Kari said as she bind her knees to get closer to her partner "You got a coat. Now you get to use it." Kari picks up the bag and started to move off. "Agumon at home, Right?"

"Yea," Tai said.

They enter the apartment, Agumon running to them. "Something up?" he asked at the two human rushes past him.

"Problems in the digi-world," Tai said.

"I need to clean up," Gatomon said jumping from the bag. Tai's bag hit the floor as rush after her partner. She slips as the feline digimon gotten into their bedroom. Kari quickly got to her feet and enters the room.

Tai and Agumon just look at each other. Both raised their shoulders for a moment before entering the room. Kari was on the ground reaching under the bed. Then she place her other hand under the bed and used her legs to push her deeper under the bed. "Gatomon," Kari yelled, "Stop fooling around, Gatomon."

"I not going to a cold place," Gatomon yelled back. Tai and Agumon saw blue tips ears come from the small gap between the bed and wall. Then a two paws appear on the bed. Soon Gatomon's head came from the gap. Soon the rest of Gatomon's body came from the gap. On the bed, Gatomon shook her body and then ran from the room.

"Tai," Kari yelled pulling herself from under the bed, "Go furry and go after her."

Tai look at his sister before saying, "Kari if she dose not want to then we should…"

"You don't then I'm going to have Taigermon spend an entire day doing everything that Taily and Tailmon wants," Kari said getting to her feet.

"I'm on the case," Tai said as he shrunk. The now feline Tai ran into the living room. He found his fellow digital feline hiding under that table. Tai walk up to Gatomon. Tai walk up to Gatomon as sit down on his back paws. "Kari told me to get you or else I would be sends me to be with Taily and Taigermon."

"Too bad," Gatomon said, "I'm not going to the cold place." She quickly took off. Tai ran after. He leap on to the chair and then on to the table. "You know how it is. I don't like cold."

"I don't want to be stuck with Taily and Tailmon. I know they're my sister but I don't want to be with them." Tai said. He leaps off the table after Gatomon. He follows Gatomon around the couch twice before Gatomon jump onto the couch. Soon the two felines sat on top of the couch.

Just then the two were grab in a hug. "Now that I got you both lets get going," Kari said.

"Hey," Tai yelled, "who said that I would go as a digimon."

"I did," Kari said walking to the computer. "Agumon got his coat?" Agumon nodded and raise the coat up. "Alright," Kari said before the four enter the Digi-World.

Tai look at his new setting. A white sheet covers all of the land. Tai pulled on Kari's thick coat as the chilled filled wind dug into his fur. It stole all his warmth. He wrap his paws around his body. Agumon ran quickly to him to have him the coat.

Gatomon watch Tai put on his coat. She smiled as warmth pooled around her. He moved her back paw between Kari's arm and chest to get them from the wind. She pulled out her hood tighter. The wind still nips at her checks. "Can we find the others and get it over," Gatomon said.

"Gatomon right," Tai said pulling the hood on, "Even with the coat I don't know how long we can stay in the cold and not get sick."

Kari nodded and pulled out her digivice. She started to pull her legs through the snow. Kari could feel small drops of snow slip into her boot. She carefully lower herself so the two cats perk on her shoulders did not fall off. As she pulled out her pants, she glace at Agumon follow path she made. She drapes her pants legs over her boots and then continues on her way.

The other digi-destineds were sitting in a small patch of trees. Almost all were talking while huddle together. Gomamon was cheering as he ran on top of the snow. He started to make a snow ball.

Kari ran to the group. "Sorry we're late," Kari said, "A friend of mine was on a rampage."

"And you force me and Tai to come to this cold place," Gatomon said.

"Can we get the control towers and then go home," Tai said.

"Can it wait? I need to finish my snow man," Gomamon asked.

"You can make it after we save the other gomamons," Joe said.

"Fine," Gomamon said. He started to move over the snow. "The village is just over this hill. Let's hurry."

"Easy for you to say," Veemon said, "How to you stay on top of the snow."

"I'm small and hug paws," Gomamon said.

"Gomamon," Tai said, "Have you been to this village?"

"I have," Gomamon said. Gomamon smiled. "So you want me to go spy the area."

Snow drift around the group as they trudge through the snow. Tai's body shakes as the wind enjoy to the mess with his uncover fur. Tai watch as the pine trees pass by. They came to tight group of trees. The digi-destineds drop to rest under the trees. Tai drop from Kari's shoulder and walk. He watches as Gomamon move from the trees. In a small valley clearing was a few buildings. The domes were made of the branches. Rising from a crystal blue lake was the black tower.

Gomamon move his way to the villager. Gomamon frown as he enters the still city. He came to a dome and tap on the door. He smiled at the digimon that answers. "Hi, I just came in for a visit."

"You need to get in here," another gomamon said. Gomamon try to talk, but before he could, the Gomamon drag him inside. "If they see you outside, you'll get punish."

"Who will?" Gomamon asked.

"We don't know," the gomamon said as me moved to a stove. "It started with that tower. The water digimon started to attack us underwater. They stop us from getting fish. They force us to gather what ever they wanted so we can get the fish. The worst came when those that stood up were taken away." He pulled out his food and places the food before Gomamon. "They return only to have red eyes and hurt us."

"I don't need to food," Gomamon said. "What I need is to tell my friends."

"Why to you need to tell your friends?"

"It's my job."

"A gomamon with a job. You're strange," the gomamon said. "But if you want to talk to them so badly. We made a tunnel incase we get snowed in. It'll take you to the trees."

"Thanks," Gomamon said before he started is way down the tunnel.

Meanwhile, Gatomon rested on Kari's lap. She back paws were tangle with Tai's back paw. Gatomon smiled to herself with the warmth that Agumon giving by using the paws as a pillow. She raises the coat so it covers her stinging cheeks. "How much longer?" Gatomon asked. She watches as a mist raise from the zipper.

"We don't want to get sick," Tai said, "I can't stand the coldness for much longer."

"I'm back," Gomamon cheered as he came to the group. "It your stander evil brings control tower to take over a village and use it to spread to other villages."

"More details please," Yoli said.

"Well it first started in the lake and then a tower appears near the village," Gomamon said. "Are we going to the normal cause problem in the village draw them there while the Armor digimons take down the towers?"

"Alright its time to fight," Agumon cheered.

"Right," Tai said, "Well go luck. Gatomon and I need to get out over here."

"I don't think so," Kari said, "We need all armor digimons and you two can armor digivolve."

"I'll help to search for the tower under the water," Gomamon said.

"Okay, Lets go," Kari said. "Tai you armor digivolve and Gatomon will wait."

"Fine," Tai said as he slips off his coat. "Can you hurry?" Tai wrap his paws around his body hoping to keep his remaining warmth. Kari pointed her digivice at Tai while keeping Gatomon as far from it as she could.

"Taigermon armor digivolve to Angegarurumon," Tai lower his white, wolf body care not to crush the wings on his legs. Kari and Gatomon clime onto Tai's back. He charges to the control tower with the others armor digimons.

Blocking his way were four red eyes gomamons. Tai stop and grab one by the scuff of his neck and moved the seal out over his way. Just then others jump him. Tai stumble with the four seals hanging off his legs. Slowly Tai moved his legs. He grunted as the fangs dug into his flesh as he made his way from the control tower. Kari and Gatomon jump off and made his way to away from the control tower. Moments later, Halsemon destroy the tower.

"Sorry," a gomamon said as he drops from Tai's leg. "I need to get home."

"We'll search for other control towers," Davis said.

"I'll stay here," Tai said, "Some may come here."

"I'll be inside," Gatomon said, "Call me if there a fight." Tai nodded and lowing himself into the snow.

A little later, a form rose from the water. "Who broke my tower?" Tai turn to the Devimon like digimon. His skin was light green with dark green clothes. "You wolf did you brake my tower?" the digimon asked as he curl his web hand into a fist.

"I may have," Tai said, "Who are you?"

"I'm Aqua Devimon," The digimon said. "Sea Claw!" He rushes his hands into the water. The lake water rose forming into a claw. Tai jump from the attack. Tai heard the attack brake into a hut.

"Hey, I said to call me not soak me," Gatomon said.

Tai jump front of the Gatomon "I'll take this one on," he said, "You get somewhere warm and out of that wet coat."

"Fine," Gatomon said.

"Now where were we?" Tai asked. That right. "Holy howl!"

Aqua Devimon slid on the water away from the attack. "You need to be faster," the digimon said. "I'm the demon of the water I'm fast then you under the water and I can glade past you." As he slide on the water, he drops to his knee. "Sea Claw."

Tai jump from the first attack. Only to have the second attacks slam him into a hut. Tai force his way to his feet once more. "You strong," the evil digimon said, "you'll make a good solder of mine."

"How are you going to that with no control towers?" Tai asked.

"I always have a back up planned," Aqua Devimon said. Another tower rose from the water. "Now your mine. Sea Claw"

Tai jump from the attack. He rushes along the side of the lake. "Holy Howl," Tai yelled. A part of the tower broke off. Then he ran from the lake.

"Flee and have some more time to be free because soon this land will be mine," Aqua Devimon said as me moved to the edge of the lake. "What the?" Devimon watch as Tai ran at him. "You still can't hit me."

Tai ran at the digimon only to jump at the last moment. His claws dug into the tower and he was forced to ride the tower down. Tai turn to face Aqua Devimon and release his holy howl. Aqua Devimon slid away from the attack. Tai track the digimon until the digimon hit the wave from the tower falling. "Holy Howl," Tai yelled releasing his attack. As the tower sink, Tai smiled at Devimon resting on a tree.

"I'm going to delete you," Aqua Devimon yelled as he rose to his feet. "You're in my element. I'll crush you easily."

As the digimon made his way back to the water, "Celestial Arrow," Angewomon yelled. Her arrow slammed into the unholy water digimon. Angewomon fly to the braking digimons. "Where did you get the towers?" She asked reading to attack once more.

"I'm not going to tell you," Aqua Devimon said as he broke up, "He won't sell me when I reformat."

With the digimon gone, Tai and Gatomon dedigivovle. "Can we get out over here?" Tai ask hugging himself for warmth.

* * *

Sorry, I've been busy and had writer blocks. And I didn't know what to write. I need a new plan for Controlmon to try or something happen while Tai is at school. Any ideals can help me out.

Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha - Thanks

Priestess kurumi inu's sister – At least Tai is smart enough to get away.

Vigatus - Tai could be taken once more. I'll leave it up to

sabireru - Tai can Armor digivolve by the others.


	63. Chapter 63

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2; this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 63

Agumon open his eyes and look around the darken room. On the ground Tai and Gatomon were on the pillows on the floor. Agumon smiled to see their muzzle only a few inches apart. He slid himself off the bed. Slowly he made his way to the kitchen.

"You're up late," Tai's mother said.

"You think I could get some milk?" Agumon asked.

"Sure," Tai's mother said. She opens the refrigerator and pull out some milk. Agumon reach into the ice box and pulled his goal out. After it was secured in his claw, Tai's mother turn around with the milk in her hand. Agumon took the milk with a thanks. He quickly poor it down his mouth and return the glass to Tai's mothers. When she turns to the sink, Agumon quickly ran from the room.

Slow me made his way to Kari and Tai's room. He hang the fish between the two felines digimons muzzle. Both muzzles rose up to point at the fish. Just then they both reach for it, but Agumon pulled fish away. Tai and Gatomon open their eyes. There they saw their muzzles interlock.

Kari woke by Tai and Gatomon screaming. "What Going on?" Kari asked as she clime from her bed. She look at the floor to see Agumon laughing while Tai and Gatomon hack.

"Agumon made me kiss my brother," Gatomon said. Just then Agumon's laughter got louder.

"I wouldn't be laughing," Tai said, "You're cleaning the house tomorrow."

"What," Agumon yelled.

"He's still your partner and I think I would be a good punishment," Kari said, "Now give me what you use to make them kiss." Kari stretch out her hand only to get bones. "Where the fish?" Kari looks past the confused Agumon, at Gatomon licking her paw. "Gatomon."

"What," Gatomon said, "I'm a cat it was a fish so I did what came natural."

"Lets just sleep," Kari said.

In the sunless night, a small form walks into an alley. "It is wide enough," it said. Then it move its eyes from one side to the other side. "The trees should hide it. I'll activate it and then find digimon to get my collars on."

The next morning, Kari was leaving. She stops at the door. "Agumon, Mom told you everything you need to know about cleaning. I am going to take Gatomon with me."

"Great," Agumon said as the door close. "I hope I remember everything. I need to vacuum the bath and scrub the carpet."

A little later, Gatomon slowly made her way to the small shed near the gym. She smiled at the fact the she knew the school grounds better than Kari. Kari just goes from one class to another while the digimons search for hiding places. She craws through a crack in the wall.

She enters into the shed. She looks around the small store room. At one time the room was cover by the dust and webs but they clean it up a little. There she found Matt sitting next to Gabumon. She looks over at the other digimons. "Did Hawkmon and Yoli come?" she asked.

"They did," Patamon said, "Hawkmon is showing Yoli her room. She is trying to stay up with her class."

"Why don't we show the others around," Veemon said, "They may need to know of the hiding places."

"I guess it would be a good ideal," Gabumon said, "Right Matt."

"I don't know," Matt said. Matt try to get his human side out but it was as if it was not even if her body.

"I'll be there," Gabumon said.

"I guess," Matt said. She stood up and grab Gabumon paw.

"Well this is the place that we meet," Veemon said. "If we keep it down no one can hear us.

"And there plenty of places to hid," Armadillomon said, "It is also easy to get to the roof of this building." He walks to the back of the room. "You can clime up the shelves."

Matt just grab Gabumon paw tighter. "Don't worry," the wolf like digimon said, "I'll be below you and Patamon will fly near you."

"That's right," Patamon said.

"I can help her," Veemon said.

"NO!" Gabumon and Patamon yelled.

"You going first," Gabumon said.

"I was just trying to me nice," Veemon grumble as he walks away.

Soon they were on the roof. "Those vine lead to the gym rafters," Gatomon said point at the vine coming from a small garden. Gatomon then pointed at a branch. If you jump onto that branch then you can make your way to Kari and TK classroom."

"Can we get down?" Matt asked.

"That is easy," Gatomon said, "We just go…" She turns to the others showing them red eyes and a black caller. She sneers at the other digimons.

Matt hugs Gabumon before she looks up. A pair of red eyes looks down at her. Matt cringes and step back. She turns to see Patamon with the same eyes. Matt screams as she started to run. "Come on," Veemon said grabbing Matt claw. "We need to jump," Veemon said as he drags the pink version to the branch.

He stops and pulls Matt onto the branch. "I know where Hawkmon and Yoli should be," Veemon said. They ran from one tree to another. Veemon was careful to keep them away from the chasing digimon. They stop to see a bunny and hawk digimon with red eyes in front of them. "Look like we need to find someone else to help," Veemon pulled as he pull Matt off the branch.

Veemon grunt as Matt hit him. "Can you get off?" Veemon asked. "I can't run with you on me."

"Sorry," Matt said pushing of the blue dragon.

"Don't be I took the hit," Veemon said get to his feet. He turns to see the others coming at them. "Come on." He starts to drag Matt once more. Veemon pulled Matt under a picnic table that was over grown in weeds. He waited there with his claw over Matt's muzzle as the sound of foot step pass by. "Luckily they don't remember anything when they are being control," Veemon whisper to the pink version of him. He look at Matt's with a frown on her muzzle "Promise not to make a sound?"

Matt simple nodded. Veemon remove his claw. "Gabumon, Patamon," Whisper as her eye gotten watery.

"Calm down," Veemon said grabbing Matt into a hug, "We'll free them but I need your help and some one else help."

"Who?" Matt whisper.

"We need someone to hold off Gatomon," Veemon said, "We can go to Davis and TK, but the problems are we'll be too big and will be notice us."

"So," Matt said softly.

"I know how to get to the high school," Veemon said, "Can you get us to Tai?" Matt nodded. "Good." He pushes the tall grass. "When we leave follow me and don't make a sound." Matt nodded.

Veemon ran from the picnic table to a hedge. Under the bush, he found Matt with him. "Can we pass the three streets to the high school?" Matt asked.

"Don't worry," Veemon said, "We've planned for this. We pass under the hedge to a chain link fence. Then we go around the fence and then travel the allies."

"What about the streets?" Matt asked, "We can't just run across the streets."

"Run fast," Veemon said.

Veemon then started to crawl under the bushes to the with Matt close behind. They round the fence and moved down the alleyway. They look down the street both way. Luckily no human was around. Veemon grab Matt's claw and the two sprint across the street.

A little later, Tai drop his test on the teacher's deck. "Think you did well?" The teacher asked.

"I don't know," Tai simply said before turning to get back to his seat. 'Still about ten minutes until the next class,' Tai thought as he looks out the window next to him. Just then he sees a pink head show herself. Matt then press all four of her fingers of her right claw together. Then with her left claw she pointed at Tai and then her right. Matt opens her mouth a few times and mimic talking with the claw. Tai then rub his face as he made his way to the teacher. "Teacher," Tai said rising, "I'm not feeling well can I take a few minutes in the bathroom?"

"Sure," the teacher said, "Tai with the way you been lately if it dose not get better go to the nurse."

Soon Tai was in the empty restroom. Soon two color veemons crawl into the room. "Tai," Matt said, "We were on the roof when all the eyes came red."

Veemon cover Matt muzzle. "What she means is that we were at Davis's school when the over got control callers wrap on the other digimon. We came to you so we can have a champion digimon."

"Look like I'm going to miss some more of school," Tai said, "Any ideal where the control tower is?"

"It needs to be close to school," Veemon said.

"Right," Tai said climbing out the window. He drops himself into the bush under the window. A white feline walk from the same bush. "We're start at Kari's school. Lead the way."

As they clime up the stone fence that surround the high school, Tai said, "Whoever must have found a place that is hidden."

"Hidden and near the school," Veemon said, "and it need to be big enough to hid. I know of an area. We use it to stretch our legs. The tower it taller than the trees but they could hid the tower enough."

"Look like we found the hiding place," Tai said, "Any ideals how we'll take down the tower?"

"You and Gatomon should be able to knock it down," Matt said.

"So I'll play decoy while Tai will get Gatomon from the others and Matt will break the caller," Veemon said. When they came to the last alley, Veemon said, "Hid in here. I'll be chase in here."

Veemon walk off. Tai grab Matt's claw and drag her behind some trash cans. Tai look out a small gap between the cans. In a little bit, he heard Veemon scream. Tai crouch down and wait for Veemon came running by. The cans erupted into an explosion as Tai leap at Gatomon.

Matt watch as the two felines roll. Standing out from the white fur as a black band around Gatomon's neck. Tai push Gatomon off him. Gatomon landed on all four growling. Just then the Gatomon rush at Tai. Tai grab Gatomon's arm.

"Lets her pin you," Matt said.

Tai was on his back as Gatomon try to bite him. He then moves his head to the right as Gatomon try bit him once more. Tai move his head to the left. Just then, "VeeSlash!" Tai watch as a pink strike pass close to Gatomon's neck.

Tai watch as the red hatred in Gatomon's eyes slow change into their normal gentleness. "What happen?" She asked.

"I'll tell you as we leave," Tai said as Gatomon got off. The two tan to the alley as Tai told the story.

They jump through the bush to see a black gatomon licking her paw. She jumps to her feet moving into a fighting pose. "I shouldn't have started to groom myself." She then started to charge at them. They watch as she fell on to her head continue to roll to their paws.

"Let's get the tower," Gatomon said. "Lighting Paw."

"Element Paw," Tai yell.

Their paws struck to black obelisk as the same time. The tower tips into a building breaking the obelisk in haft. "You may have destroyed my tower," the black gatomon said getting to her paws. Then she pulled something out of her glove. She pointed a small spray can at them. Tai started to charge. The black gatomon sprayed him.

Tai fell to the ground breathing heavy. "Like it?" the black gatomon asked. "You should feel sick in a little bit. Now to deal with the other feline."

She turn to find Gatomon's muzzle less than an inch away. Gatomon smiled and said, "cat eye." Then Gatomon step away from the napping cat to go to Tai. "Are you alright?"

"I'm feeling a little light head," Tai said. "Help me get her to high school. I'll place her in my bag and we'll get pick up from mom." Gatomon nodded they walk away

Matt smiled as she hugs Gabumon and Patamon. They she ran to Veemon. "Thanks you for saving Gabumon and Patamon. How can I pay you back?"

"Well," Veemon said. He move close to Matt to whisper softly into her ear. 'How about a date.'

"Okay," Matt said before running to Patamon and Gabumon.

Outside the high school, Gatomon carrying the black digital cat into the restroom. Tai soon to join them. Gatomon took the glove and tail ring of the ring off the black gatomon. Then the two push her into the bag.

Soon Tai was in his mother car. "Tai what happen?" His mother asked, "You were fine when you went to school."

"It a long story," Tai said as he open that bag. "Mom this is a little trouble maker." He pulled out the sleeping feline from his back. "They took control of some of the digimons."

"She cute," his mother said.

"Mom," Tai said, "She was using a control tower to control digimons."

"So she shouldn't be let free into the Digi-World," his mother said, "I mean that she could do it again."

"In other words, you want her as a pet," Tai said.

"Kari has Gatomon, You have Junior well to others think you do," His mother said, "I want a digital feline. I will call her Shade."

Tai rest his head on the dashboard. "I just want to go home and sleep," Tai said.

* * *

Sorry it took so long.

Minwolf – I use the ideal of having a digimon attack the school.

Priestess kurumi inu's sister – Thanks

Fruitloop Trooper – He has many. I need to make a list of all of them.

Vigatus – You need to be a little pushy to get them to do what you want them to.

Person Who Reveiws – About ending it, lets see what the others reader has to say.


	64. Chapter 64

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2; this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 64

Agumon ran to the door the moment he heard the door unlock. "Hi," he said. He watch Tai's mother walk in with a black Gatomon. Then he turns to Tai. "What happen to you?" He ask running up to his partner.

"The feline that mom has made me sick," Tai said as he stumbles to his room.

"I'll delete here," Agumon said.

"Don't you even think about hurting my shade," Tai's mother said.

"Mom clam her," Tai said, "go have fun."

"No more cleaning," Agumon scream.

She walks to the kitchen. She places the newly named Shade on the counter and started to clean. "Agumon made more of a mess while he was cleaning."

She went to cleaning. Slowly the black gatomon open her eyes. She watch a digimon she never seen before. "Good morning Shade," the digimon said. The black gatomon stood up and found her tail ring and gloves are missing.

"Where my tail ring and gloves," the now named Shade asked, "What type of digimon are you? Who this Shade you speak of? Where in the Digi-World am I?"

"First you're shade," Tai's mother said, "You in the real world and I'm a human." She went to the frige. She pulled pulling some milk out. "Your gloves were taken away because you were bad." She poor the milk into the bowl and place it before . "Here a little milk to make you feel better." Shade cheered and started to lick it up. Tai's mother turn to clean the sink when she heard a bang.

She turn back to see Shade on the floor with a bowl hanging from her ear. Milk drips from her body. "Look like someone needs a bath," Tai's mother said. She picks up Shade. After dropping the bowl into sink and made her way to the bathroom.

She found the bath tube occupy. "Agumon, Why is there a vacuum in the bathtub?" she asked, "never mind." She pulled the vacuum from the bath and place the black feline it.

"Do what ever you want," Shade said, "I will not talk." Tai's mother started the water. "I tell you anything you want," she yelled as she steps back only to slip onto her back.

"I'm going to get you clean," Tai's mother said. "Now hold still." She pin Shade down and then started to scrub shampoo the feline with her free hand. "Keep you eyes close." After she spray the shampoo from Shade body she said, "You can open once more."

Shade opens here eyes. "I smell like flowers," she said as her noise move over her wet fur. Then Tai's mother grab a towel and carry Shade to the living room. She started to dry off the feline. Shade started to purr. After a while the purring faded. Tai mother found herself holding a sleeping cat. Gently she place the sleeping feline on the coach and return a little later with a blanket.

Late Gatomon smiled as she was carry by Kari into the apartment. "So how was your day?" Kari's mother asked.

"Great," Gatomon cheered, "Could you keep it down a little. Shade is sleeping."

"Who shade?" Kari asked as she slip her book bag from her back.

"She my new cat," Kari's mother said. "She asleep on the couch."

Kari and Gatomon ran to the couch. Gatomon moved the blanket a little to see the feline. She watch the black fur raise and low a few times. "That the digimon that enslaves us!" Gatomon yelled.

Shade woke and jump to her back paw. Her back right paw slowly sank between the cushions. The then use her front paws to push down on the cushions to her herself only to have her left paws get be submerged as well. "Help," Shade scream, "This strange digimon is eating me."

"That's not a digimon," Kari's mother said pulling Shade from the couch. "Shade I like you to meet my daughter Kari." She said using her hand to clear who. "and the digimon near her is Gatomon. They are partners." The she moved her hand to point at Shade. "Kari, Gatomon this is Shade. She is the newest member of the family. She place Shade near Gatomon. Gatomon drop to all four. Slowly she pace around Shade. Her tail was lower. A frown was near her narrow eyes. Soon Shade copy their movement. There pace around was stop by a foot "And just what are you two going to do?" Kari's mother asked, "I want you two to promise not to fight."

"I promise," Gatomon said.

After Shade also promises, Kari's mother said, "Lets seal this over some milk." At the two felines ran off, Kari's mother turn to her daughter, "Could you check up on Tai?"

"Sure," Kari said before she walk away. Kari walk into her and Tai's room. There Agumon was playing a video game as Tai rest on the bed. "Mom sent me to see how you're doing."

"A little light head," Tai said. Tai's ears started to grow and become pointy "I'm having a hard time controlling my transformation."

"I'll leave you to get some sleep," Kari said.

After opening the door, TK called out, "I'm home." He steps from the door to allow the digimons to enter the room.

"Kari's mother said the digimons had a little problem while at the school."

"Mommy," Matt said pulling on the woman pants. "Davis will be coming over to pick me up."

"Why is that?" her mother said.

"Well," Matt said. Her check turned red as she turns to look at the ground. "You see Veemon help to save Gabumon and Patamon so I promise I would go on a date."

"A Date," Patamon and Gabumon yelled.

"Patamon flew over to Matt. "You're not going anywhere with him." He looks up at his partner's mother. "Right?"

"We need to get you clean up," Matt's mother said. "You can't go on a date with mud on your knees." She carry Matt into the bathroom. She closed the door before Patamon or Gabumon could get in. She place Matt into the bathtub. As the water filled, she pulled out her cell phone and makes a call. He list to the soft voice say Kamiya resident "I'm just calling to see if you would mind having TK and Patamon over for a while? … Well Matt has a date with Veemon and I need someone to keep Patamon from causing trouble...Thanks."

"Well Patamon won't try to stop your date," Matt's mother told her, "Now how do we handle Gabumon?"

"Call up Mimi and see if she can take him for a while," Matt said as her mother stop the water, "Gabumon has a crush on Palmon."

"That's a good ideal," her mother said, "What type of soap do I use on you?"

"So here are you going?" Gatomon asked Kari as her hand rest on the door knob.

"I going to get TK and Patamon back here," Kari said. "Matt has a date with Veemon and…"

"That great," Gatomon said, "They make a cute couple."

"Matt a guy."

"Not at the moment," Gatomon said, "Now hurry up and bring Patamon back."

"Alright, alright," Kari said.

TK's mother smiled when she saw Mimi standing there. "Thank you for coming. I'll pay you after you drop Gabumon off."

"What," Gabumon yelled, "Why do I need a babysitter?"

"Because I say so," TK's mother said, "And I am the head of the household."

"But this isn't a house?" Patamon said tilting his head.

"It's a saying," Matt's mother said, "It means that I am in charge and Gabumon will go to Mimi's." She grabs Gabumon and start to push him into the back. She then handed the bag to Mimi.

"Have fun," Patamon said, "I'll be here while you're being baby sat."

"I'm here," Kari said.

"That our cue," TK said grabbing his partner and placing him in his big.

"Mom," Matt said from her resting place in her mother arms. "While we are going I was hoping that you would talk to Daddy and see how he is doing."

"Ok talk to him," her mother said. Just then a knock came to the door. "That must be Davis."

"Mommy you're not mad about me going on a date with a male," Matt said.

"You're a female at the moment and its natural that you would go for one that is like you." Matt watch the door open.

Standing there was Davis rubbing the back of his head. "I'm here to take Matt to my place," Davis said, "IT not much a date but We drop Hawkmon at Cody's and the rest of us are going to the movies."

A little later, Kari let TK into the apartment. "By the way, my mother claim that black Gatomon. She call her Shade and she dose not want Patamon to fight her,"

"Fine," Patamon said, "I'm not going to talk to her."

"Just as long as you remember no fighting," Kari said, "Come on TK let watch some TV."

Patamon watch Kari and TK go to the living area. Then he made his way to the Tai's and Kari's room. He found Tai asleep while Gatomon and Agumon was playing a video game.

"Hey Patamon," Gatomon said as she drop the controller. "So how have you been."

"There is a moment that I don't fell like myself," Patamon said, "So what are you doing?"

"Betting Agumon," Gatomon said.

"Was," Agumon not turning from the screen, "You didn't pause because your boyfriend is here so I continue to play."

"He's just a friend," Gatomon yelled.

"Sure if you say so," Agumon said.

"Well your partner can get Biyomon easier than you can," Gatomon said.

"What dose that mean?" Agumon yelled as he paused the game. "Tai has Sora and Mimi and when Biyomon notice then she will come to me. At least I didn't control by a black copy of me."

"That's it," Gatomon yelled. She leaps onto Agumon and the two roll around the room. Patamon watch them cross the room to hit the side of Tai's bed.

"Hey what are your doing?" Tai asked. He looks down to see Agumon pinning Gatomon down. "Okay, just keep it down and don't break anything." Tai rolled back up and started to sleep once more.

Meanwhile Matt watches the last of Davis family leave. "Soon know what?" Matt asked.

"Follow me," Veemon said. The two veemons walk into the kitchen. There was a stake on a large plate. "It's not much but we're alone. Will I cut your stake for you?"

"Thank you," Matt said. She watches the blue version of her cutting the stake and place it on a plate before her.

"You smell nice," Veemon said stepping back to the stake.

"Mommy gave me a bath," Matt said. She watches Veemon place a piece on his plate.

"So how do you handle being lady veemon?" Veemon asked.

"It's strange," Matt said, "I know that I am Matt but he like a difference person. I try to act like I do when I'm human but I can't."

"Do you still like music?" Veemon asked.

"I do," Matt said, "I hum in the shower. I wrote some lines."

"Can I hear it?" Veemon asked.

"I would rather not sing it," Matt said before she took a bite of the stake.

"I understand," Veemon said, "If you don't want to sing it then you don't need to sing it. I would like to hear it."

"So what do you do most of the time?" Matt asked.

"When Davis is here I play game with him," Veemon said, "When he not here I rest or hang out with the other digimon."

"So do you want to spend time in the Digi-World?" Matt asked.

"Not really," Veemon said, "I'm here more than the Digi-World. I understand this world more than the Digi-World. Want to play a video game."

"Sure," Matt said. The two veemons ran off.

Meanwhile Davis sat next to Yoli as they watch the movie. He looks at the hooded bunny. 'Am I giving up Kari so I am choosing Yoli?' Davis though to himself, "I'm wrong. I didn't give up on Kari and I am choosing Yoli.' Davis moved a little closer to Yoli.

Later Patamon and Gatomon sat on the balcony and watching the falling sun over the city. Patamon watch as Gatomon pressed do the rest of fur down. "So do you and Agumon wrestle a lot?" Patamon asked.

"We do," Gatomon said, "It's even more fun when Tai joins in. Agumon and I close."

"Oh," Patamon said looking at the streets.

"Yea," Gatomon said with a smile, "We're like sibling." Nabiki body shake then she move closer to Patamon and wrap an ear around her.

Matt drop his controller and turn to Veemon. "I need to go," she said, "I had a good time. See you at the school tomorrow?"

"Right," Veemon said. Matt walks over to Veemon and kisses him.

* * *

Happy holiday! I do need the name of TK's mother and Kari and Tai's mother.

Lord Pata – I add a little Patamon and Gatomon

silver11k – I know. That's why others ideals help me

Minwolf – Matt s acting more as Lady Veemon but when He is Matt he'll be the same.

Priestess kurumi inu's sister – Thanks

Vigatus – I try to make shade unlike the others.


	65. Chapter 65

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2; this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

I will call TK's mother Nancy and Tai and Kari's mother Yuuko

Tai lifestyle change part 65

Shade sat for a while thinking. 'Since I going to be here for a while I need to get everything I know about humans,' She thought. After she look over the little of what she could remember but other told her that other tell them. Then she understood that she needed to find truth for herself.

Shade walk around the apartment. She was studying the strange new place she was in. She wanted to see if the rumors were right. Humans travel in strange digimons with many buttons on the inside and a disk that on get to use for support. The have things called TV that they can see images from far away and you can play games on it use another box.

She enters a small room. She walks up to double doors coming from the wall. "Let's see what's in here," She said as she pulled open one of the doors. "Smelly stuff." One of the object fell from the small room. Shade picks it up. "Thin and bendable glass," She said as place the thing back into the small room. Quickly she slammed the door closed.

Then she walks to item next to room. She places her paw on it. "Cold like metal but it doesn't feel like metal. And its white." She walks to the front on look onto the lower ledge. "This must be something that the other black gatomons of it a chair." She pushes a flab up a little to see in. "This area must be for tails. It's flooded."

She looks around the room once more. "Well there that ledge and the walls. The floor and lower wall is made of rock and the rest is white. This room must be…I don't know. To the next room. "

She walks down the hall to another room. "I know this place this is where she got the milk from. This is a store room. Next."

She walks into another room. "Walls," she said, "Clutter." There an agumon was watch what she guess was a TV with a box. "It must be video game." She walks to a large self. She hops onto the lower one. "Bouncy," she said as she landed on it. "This is a bed but it's so big that I can hold five gatomons. That right humans are bigger that Gatomons."

She enters the next room. "Lets see a chair and one of those digi-portals, a sleeping lopmon and some thing that look like a gatomon. Must be a resting place before they go to the Digi-World."

She walks down the wall to the room at the end. "A long chair that cushy chair, other cushy chairs and is that a TV?" She look from the human resting on the long chair to the next lady in a short chair. She walks to a large black box with glass on it. "How dose it work?" She asked as she pat the glass.

"You press the power button," Came from behind her. She yap and turn only to hit the ground.

"I never seen a Gatomon trip on her own tail," Tai said from his resting place on the couch.

"I'm getting better," Shade said as struggle with her tail. Carefully she pulled her tail from her around her right back paw. She turns to the male human. She watches as he sneezes a two large pair of gatomon ears came from his head. Shade scream as she hit the ground. "I though that humans can change."

"Normally they can't," Tai said, "but I not normal. It's a long story."

"I wouldn't mind hearing the entire story," Tai's mother, Yuuko, said.

"What story?" Kari asked as she enter the living room.

"Tai just going to tell the story about his time as a were-digimon," Yuuko said as she picks up Shade.

"I'll help," Kari said, "I sure Gatomon would love to help as well." She walk to the couch. "Tai could you sit up?"

"Sure," Tai said as he sat up. As Kari sat down, Tai started, "It started when I woke up one morning with deformed ears." He point at his gatomon ears. "Slowly I change into a Taigermon and digimon that like a gatomon but with brown fur."

"That was you," Shade said.

"That's right," Tai replayed. "Any way you can just imagine how I felt."

"You were crying," Gatomon said, "His eyes flooded with tears. Hw was hugging him and I've became soggy. Luckily Kari return with Ice Cream."

"I was just turned into a gatomon and I'm like a child while a digimon," Tai said, "Having a human change into a human is something that never happen. So Kari took me to see Gennai. Along the way we ran into a new enemy, Controlmon."

"I know that you talk about him before," Yuuko said, "Who is Gennai?"

"He's a being that helps us," Kari said, "He leads his people as they work to protect the Digi-World from the shadows. And Controlmon is a digimon can make Control Towers come from the ground. They are used to power control callers that control digimons."

""That's not nice," Yuuko said, "Shade you're not allowed to do it again."

"Sorry," Shade said, "It just want others black gatomons to stop making fun of me. It not fun having the entire village call you Tripper?"

"I get it," Tai said, "Any way when, we got to Gennai's place…"

"Tai," Gatomon said, "You forgot about you tail catching on fire."

"Oh my," Yuuko said covering her mouth.

"It didn't catch of fire," Tai said.

"I still want to hear it," Yuuko said.

"Well," Kari said as she started to scratch Tai's large ears. "Tai here was just turned into a feline. You know he can cook great meals. He was busy trying to get use to holds things that he did notice the movement his tail. His tail swung over to touch the hot part of the stove. Since that was the fist day that he had tail, he didn't think about what the heat his tails was feeling. His tail started to smoke. He did know until I told him about his tail. Then he hopes into my arms as TK try to get his tail into a glass of water."

"Then Tai had to ride in a bag," Gatomon said, "At the meeting all the other digimon get to see the new Tai. Biyomon has a crush one Tai."

"That's not important," Kari said.

"Yes, it is," Agumon said as he clime onto Tai's lap, "No he has Sora, Mimi and Biyomon after him."

"Can we get back to the story?" Tai asked. The other in the room nodded. "Good. Any way, Izzy got an e-mail saying that Gennai was taken and Jennai was in charge at the moment. The Izzy lead us to their base. Their Jennai did a scan on me. Then told me that I was Taigermon and also a were-digimon. "

"What's a were-digimon?" Shade asks. She stood on Yuuko's lap only to have her paws slip.

"A were-digimon is someone that can change from human to a digimon," Tai said, "The problem was I was lock at a digimon at the moment. Then we were taken to a small indoor garden. There Gatomon took that time to train me in my new body."

"Then we were carry home," Gatomon said, "I remember it because it was cold."

"What wrong Shade?" Yuuko asked.

Shade stop rubbing her arms and look up at Yuuko. "We digimon that are base off Gatomons can't stand the cold."

"I can't go to school like this so I stay home the problem came when my mother found me. I got sick by the vet's shots," Tai said.

"That reminds me that I need to take Shade to the vet," Yuuko said, "And I need to find a doctor for you Tai and Kari."

After some time, we learn that Controlmon was gather digimons in a very cold place," Tai said, "We were capture but I freed us. I digivolve to Tempestmon."

"What is digivolve?" Yuuko asked.

Gatomon sat up in Kari's lap and started, "Digivolving is where we digimons change body to become stronger. I can become an angle called Angewomon."

"Tai can?" Yuuko said.

"Many of the digi-destineds, that's what we call ourselves, can make me digivolve," Tai said, "Once again we had to stop Controlmon's plan but thankfully this time we were in the jungle. What he was doing was gathering many digimon and forces them to run a course so he can take the strongest of them and do something with the rest."

"We stop that as well," Gatomon said.

"After a photo shot, we went to another world," Kari said, "We lost Tai for a bit. But we found him the next day. It turned out we were in a world like the digimon show. The next day, he found one of the local that was helping us, Rika, started to change into a fox Digimon."

"We were able to find Gennai," Tai said, "He told us how they change from humans to digimons. It turned out that Tai and Rika were change by the energy release by something called Edta Core. Then we were attack. We were able to get Tai to split into two digimons, then me and TK made him digivolve, and lastly DNA digivolve to Archangemon a mega level digimon."

"What is DNA digivolve?" Yuuko asked, "And what is a mega."

"DNA digivolve is where to digimons combined into a stronger digimon," Kari said, "A Mega is the highest level for digimons. Levels are, Egg and baby digimon hatch from the Egg. Baby digimon digivolve into in-training. Next is the rookie form. Agumon is a rookie. After that is Champion like Gatomon. Then there ultimate and lastly is mega. Digimon get more powerful as they go up in level but they use more energy."

"The problem was that after I was stuck in my rookie form," Tai said, "And Mimi was change into a digimon as well. Soon we went to the Tamers' Digi-World in search of Controlmon. There Takato also change in a digimon. HE corner us in a cave in a snow cover area where we were capture."

"That happens a lot to you," Shade said.

"We were able to get free," Tai said, "But Controlmon got away with another Edta Core. He return to our Digi-World so he did as well. The next problem in the Digi-World is a crazy woman, Demnatra, that was making digimons digivolve along a dark path."

"She made Tai dark digivolve," Agumon said, "but she couldn't control his so he trash the place and revert back to being a rookie."

"After that we were attack by a powerful digimon who used the Edta Core," Kari said, "We beat him but lost the Edta Core so the search for the Edta Core was on."

"It was long when we did get the Edta Core," Tai said, "With it I was able to change from being human to digimon and back but sometimes the change is forced."

"The next thing was we told you about digimons," Gatomon said, "There were some small battles. But Gennai was able to open the portal to the Tamers world and took Rika and Takato there. You know about Taily and Tailmon. How Datamon made them."

"A little after Gennai return, Controlmon brought back an old enemy that can change control towers into digimons," Agumon said.

"Gennai was able to change him using the tamers Edta Core and get our world Edta Core from him," Agumon said.

"Don't forget that Matt change into Lady Veemon and Yoli change into Turbomon," Gatomon said, "Gennai still dose not know how to change them back."

"I'm going to call Taily and Tailmon and see if they want to see Shade," Yuuko said.

* * *

I though it was a good time to do a review of the story so far. It's not easy taking over 60 Chapters and writes them this small. I left a lot out so feel free if you though over anything that was important that I left out then feel free to add it to the review or e-mail me.

Vigatus - Veemon think of human Matt is not the same as digimon Matt. It would be funny.

Minwolf – No, Shade did not even know she was in the real world. He got the control tower to prove to the other black gatomons that she was not a mess up.

Priestess kurumi inu's sister – Tai have bad luck but the story wouldn't be haft as good in nothing bad happen.

Lord Pata – Yuuko has a soft spot for felines.

Fruitloop Trooper – Thanks, It help me writing if I don't needto call Yuuko Kari's mother or Tai's mother all the time.


	66. Chapter 66

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2; this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 66

Patamon rub his face as he flew to the living room. He stops at the bathroom door. He landed on the ground and continues to listen to the sweet song he never heard before. Patamon sat closing his eyes as the sweet words came from beyond the bathroom door. Having never heard the before, he guess that the sweet voice can only come from radio.

Soon, Gabumon was also pulled by the voice. He rest on the wall as he block out all but the song. His muzzle gracefully changes to a smile.

When the song stop, both digimons turn to look at the door. Coming from behind the door was a pink muzzle. Mother of the face came out until they knew who it was.

"Matt," both digimon yelled.

The pink Veemon scamper into the hall way. "Sorry, I took so long," She said.

"That not it," Gabumon said placing a hand on Matt's shoulder. "We wanted to know if that was you singing."

"I came up with a song a while ago," Matt said, "But it doesn't sound good with a male singing it. While I was in the rest room, I felt like singing it. I hope I didn't bother you."

"Not at all," Patamon said, "We were listening to it. You voice right now is so sweet. You are a great singer."

"You think so," Matt said with a smile. "Music always helps me feel better. I'm glade others like to listen to me still."

"Of course we'll listen," Gabumon said, "You have a great voice. Would you mind singing that song again?"

"Sorry," Matt said with a bow, "I've try to but I get too scared when I'm about to sing in front of others."

"If that's how you feel," Gabumon said, "but if you want to then we could help you get over the fear."

"Later," Matt said, "Could we just watch some TV?"

The three digimons walk into the living room. In it TK rests on the couch. His right hand calmly controlling the remote. Matt pulled herself up to peek at him. TK smiled as he lifted Matt up. Matt rested her head on TK's chest as she watch TV. "So matt," TK said, "How your days as a digimon?"

"Alright," Matt said with a smile. "It strange having to live an entirely new way with the people and places you've grew up near. And this form make me think and act different."

"You should hear her sing," Patamon said.

"At least some of you likes carry over," TK said. As he rubs Matt's head, "I would love to hear you song sometime."

Meanwhile Yoli sat between Jun and Davis. "Davis," Jun said, "You know you can spend time with Kari and your other friends."

"Kari is doing homework," Davis said, "Beside I don't trust you with Yoli."

"Why not? She is my partner," Jun whined.

"I don't trust you with her alone," Davis said.

"You can trust me," Jun said, "Have I ever proven that I could not be trusting."

"Remember the fake journal?" Davis asked.

"That wasn't funny," Jun said.

"What happen?" Yoli asked as she hop up.

"It's not important," Jun said.

"Then why are you lying?" Yoli asked, "When someone says it not importance it normally is very important."

"Okay," Davis said, "I want to see if my sister was searching my room…"

"I was…cleaning your room," Jun interrupted.

Davis rolled rolls his eyes and continue, "So I did a test…"

"A cruel joke," Jun stated.

"So I made a fake journal," Davis said as a smile grew, "I set it where with it open red paint flew everywhere. When I return from the Digi-World, I found Jun cover in red paint. The part of her skin what was cover in red paint was made red by her anger. I could stop laughing"

"It wasn't funny," Jun said, "It took me hours to clean the mess out. She turned to Yoli who rolled off the couch laughing. "It said it not funny."

"Yes, it is," Yoli said as she rolled off the couch.

Elsewhere, Tai rests on his couch. "It's been a while since I relax as a human," he told Agumon resting on him.

"Right, Tai, I don't think anything can go wrong today," Agumon said.

"Mind if I join you?" Gatomon asked.

"Sure," Tai said, "Kari kick you out because you were bothering her while she was doing her homework, Right?"

"Hup," Gatomon said as she hops onto the couch.

"Hey Tai," Yuuko said, "Taily and Tailmon will be come over."

Meanwhile, Controlmon stomp through his castle. As he made his way he growled and hurled a demidevimon into a wall. He kick the door only and then yelled, "Demnatra did you make any progress or are you disobeying and wasting your time?"

"Well, I still have no way to cure you," Demnatra said, "Don't think I'm not trying. The sooner I cure you the sooner I can go make to studying controlling dark digi-evolution."

"Then what progress did you make?" Controlmon grunted as he slammed his fist into the table.

"Little," Demnatra said, "Gennai hidden the change very well and even if I knew what changes me made I still don't know how to change you back with out the Edta Core."

"So you got know where," Controlmon grunted.

"Not as far as I hope to be but I know a thing or two," Demnatra said, "While trying to cure you I did some test on Arukenimon. First I did a test to see if I could alter the fake digimon. It work she knows has a new attack. It allows her to combine the data of many digimons into a new digimon."

"What dose the do with me?" Controlmon asked as his hand tighten into a fist.

"You know how I made a scan of you? Well I'm trying to have Arukenimon to make copies of you," Demnatra said.

"So have an army of loyal controlmon," Controlmon said, "We could cover the Digi-World with my towers in no time. Keep at it."

"That's not all," Demnatra said, "Would you like to see the new digimon she created." She pointed at what look like a younger girl hearing a teddy bear costume. The girl jump hops to her feet and skip to Controlmon.

"What so great about her?" Controlmon asked.

"She has an attack called level lock," Demnatra said, "She can make a digimon dedigivovle and lock the digimon in that state. She should keep the Digi-destineds busy. I even know how to reveres the digi-portals the Digi-destiends open."

Kari moans as drop her head to the desk. "This work is too much," Kari said.

"Lets go to the Digi-World," Gatomon said, "You have your brake to complete you homework."

"Fine," Kari said as she pulled out her D3. "Digi-Portal open."

"Now," Demnatra said.

Kari blink as the portal become a scarlet color. A little girl jump out. Kari and Gatomon just blink at the little girl standing on the keyboard. "Master Controlmon wants you to be stop," she said, "Level Freeze." Kari and Gatomon where knock back by the attack. "Time to get the other digimon here," The little girl digimon said.

She walks into the hall to see a teen and Agumon running at her. "Level Freeze. With the two stun, she ran into another room to see an adult and black gatomon. "Level Freeze." The lady jump in front of the digimon. "I need to get out of here," the girl digimon said.

Kari opens her eyes and look at her partners. "Are you alright Salamon?" Kari asked,

"I should be asking that," Salamon said.

"What do you mean?" Kari asked. Then she looks down at herself. Her gloves were falling off her smaller hands. She grabs a mirror and look at herself. "I'm younger. I'm eight."

"Hey Kari," Tai said walking into the room. "Do you notice something difference to you?" Kari turned to see an eight year old Tai. "Look like we're both younger."

"We need to tell mom," Kari said. Kari ran from the room with Tai following her.

"Tai, Kari is that you?" They to turn to see a 15 year-old female holding a black Gatomon. "Are you two alright?" She asks as she ran to the two of them.

"We're fine mom," Tai said.

"Good," Yuuko said, "What happen why are we younger?"

"I'm stuck as Koromon," the small pink digimon hop in Tai's arms.

"That digimon made us stuck," Salamon said.

"Then why are we younger?" Yuuko asked, "There is no way we can become younger."

"It happened to me before," Kari said.

"So what do we do?" Yuuko asked.

"We defeat the monster," Tai said.

A knock came from the door. "That would be Sora with Tailmon and Taily."

"We need to go tell them what happen." Tai said.

"I'll greet them," Yuuko said, "You two try to find some clothes that fit more." Kari and Tai nodded as they held their baggy clothes up.

* * *

Sorry it's very late. I've been busy and I couldn't think of what to write. I could any ideals to help me.

Priestess kurumi inu's sister – Thanks.

Lord Pata – Yuuko has a soft spot too bad they don't have room. I wonder if they can have that many cats in their home.

silver11k – Thanks.

Angel Born of Darkness – Thanks I don't know who I'm going to put with Tai.

Thunder Demon – I do reread them but I worry more about the story than the gramer.

Vigatus – I don't know.


	67. Chapter 67

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2; this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 67

Sora watches the door to Tai's apartment open. Sora looks at the girl about her age. "You must be Tai cousin or something," Sora said, "I'll come back later."

As Sora turns to walk away, Tailmon jump from Taily's arm and crawl to the teen. She started to smell the teen. "Mommy why are you difference?" she asked as she got to her back paws.

"Come in and I'll tell you," the Yuuko said pushing the door the rest of the way open and step aside.

Sora led Taily and Tailmon into the apartment. Sora was greeted by younger friends. "Tai, Kari are you're younger too," Sora said.

"A girl digimon jump from our computer and attack us," Kari said, "Salamon stuck as a rookie and I'm younger."

"The same goes for me and Koromon," Tai said, "And our mother."

"She saved me," Shade said.

"Hi," Tailmon said raising her paw to Shade, "I'm Tailmon."

"I'm Bla…Shade," the black feline said, "Yuuko took me in." She looks at Tailmon's raise paw.

"Who?" Tailmon asked ass she tilt her head as she place her paw back on the ground.

"Our mother," Tai said, "We need to tell the others about that digimons." Tai ran into his bedroom to the computer.

"What dose this digimon look like?" Sora asked as she sat on the couch.

"She's little," Kari said moving her hand to show her higth, "And looks like a girl in a teddy bear. She came from the computer when I try to enter the Digi-World. She stood on our key board and attacks us."

"She ran off," Lopmon said, "I didn't see her but I heard. Miko and I are ready to hunt it." Miko meow and nodded her head.

"Alright," Tai said, "The other will gather."

"So we just wait?" Sora said.

"I told them that you'll meet at you house," Tai said.

"I'm coming with you," Yuuko said.

"But it's dangerous," Sora said.

"The digimon knows we live her but she doesn't know about your place," Yuuko said, "It would be safer there than here. So what do we do?"

"We hid the digimons," Tai said.

They came to Sora's place. Sora smiled at the rest of the group as she open the door. Those waiting in their room turned to the new comer. Their eye rolled up and down as they look at Tai and Kari. The siblings stood there smiling softly. "I'm going help in the kitchen," Yuuko said.

"So you can see her attack not only effect digimons," Tai said.

"Can you change?" Mimi asked, "I mean change into a digimon."

"I'll try," Tai said. Tai started to get smaller. Tai smile as he pushes his shirt from him. He smiles at the group as his tail sway behind him. He lost about three inches. His ears grew as well as his eyes. "I change a little but I'm still a digimon."

"And at least I can make a digimon digivolve," Kari said. As pick up Tai and hug him.

"I just need to make sure that I don't get hit by the attack," Tai said. Tai jump from Kari's arms and walk to her bag. He pulls Salamon from the back and then got Koromon from his bag. With Koromon on his head and Salamon in his arms, Tai walk in front of the group. "Not only can she lower our level but she can also freeze our levels."

"We need to find him," Mimi said.

"How?" Joe asked, "She could be anywhere and what do we do when we find her? If we attack her head, she could do what she did to Salamon and Koromon."

"We'll hide," Veemon said, "She must be after us so humans should be fine."

"What about fighting her?" Sora asked.

"We could charge her," Salamon said, "Her attack won't hurt us and while she looking at us you can attack her."

"It's risky," Kari said, "I don't want you to risk it."

"If we keep her too busy to attack," Tai said.

"Where do we start?" Davis asked.

"Near our place," Kari said.

"We pair up and search for this digimon," Davis said.

"I'll stay here and coordinate," Sora said, "Tai and Kari will remain here."

"Why?" Kari asked.

"She may remember you so you just risk exposing us," Sora said, "Tai is with you so you have a digimon that she can digivolve."

"I understand," Kari said, "I don't want to risk you."

"Great," Sora said as she picks up Tai.

"Hey," Mimi yelled, "I want to pet him." She started to rub Tai's head. "He's softer than normal."

"You need to get going," Sora said pulling Tai away from Mimi.

"I'm just making sure that Tai is fine," Mimi said.

"He's fine," Sora said, "Now get lost."

"No," Mimi said, "I'll watch Tai."

"Mimi," Kari said, "You'll help Tai if you get that digimon and Tai change back to normal."

"Right," Mimi said, "Palmon clime into the bag. We're off. Then Tai will give me a thank you kiss."

"What Come on Biyomon," Sora yelled.

"You can't go you already choose you job," Mimi said with a smile as she slip out of the room.

"Well let's go," Davis said.

Meanwhile, Yuuko was in the kitchen. "This is strange," Sora's mother said as she gathers the food from the frige, "I never though that I would see you this young again."

"My son turns into a cat," Yuuko said, "Beside it's nice being this young again. I hope I'm not forced to go to high school again."

"If you don't change back soon I may force you," Sora's mother said.

"That's not fare," Yuuko said, "You think that I could borrow some of Sora's clothes? Kari's a little small and they are too much tomboy."

"Sure," Sora's mothers, "That is if you are young of that long. Then you could borrow on of Sora's uniform."

A little later, Sora sat in front of the computer. "How dose Izzy handles this?" Sora asked. He hands were rush over the keyboard trying to keep with the e-mails coming in. Tai, Kari can you come here?"

"Yes," Tai asked. He adjusted his shirt as Kari follows him in.

"I need a brake," Sora said, "I'm going to the park for a short walk."

"I'll come with you since there is a digimon on the loose," Biyomon said.

"Mommies," Tailmon called, "Sora's going to the park. Can we go?"

"You did not ask me if I want you to come," Sora said.

"You can take them," Yuuko said, "I'll cook."

"But you may get hurt," Sora's mother said.

"Is this an age thing?" Yuuko asked, "I'll be fine. I've cook for a while."

"Sorry," Sora's mother said, "I forgot you just look like a teenager."

In the park, Sora sat under the tree as her mother played with Taily and Tailmon. Sora looks at the two that calls her sister. They also call Kari and Gatomon sister and Tai their brother. She hopes that does not mean that they are related.

Taily was walking around the park. "I hate hide-and-go-seek," she said, "Tailmon can smell me out and I'm larger." She look into a bush then someone ran into her. They two tumble on the ground. She turns to see who hit her. To her right was a little girl in a teddy bear costume.

"Sorry," the girl said, "I in a hurry. I'm Argemon." The girl pointed at herself and smiled proudly.

"You change my brother and sisters," Taily said.

Argemon looks to the right and then to the left. After, she pushes Taily down and started to run away.

A little bit away, Sora open her eyes. "Is that Taily?" she asked Biyomon.

"There only one way to find out," Biyomon said flying from Sora's shoulder. Sora nodded and got to her feet as well.

Sora feet rapidly beat the ground as she made her way to the source of the crying. She turn a corner to see a little girl in a teddy bear costume. "There you are she cheered," she cheered. "Level Freeze." She lower her glowing finger.

"Watch out Biyomon," Sora yelled pushing her partner into some trees. The blast hit her sending her. She land a foot away as skid on the coble path.

"You got in my way," Argemon said pointing at Sora. "Now I need to search for that bird." She started to make here way to the bushes when she heard some yelling. She turns to see a woman charging at her with a purse spinning above her head.

"Are you all right?" Sora's mother asks her daughter. She felt a simple her daughter sliding in her arms. She looks down in her arms Sora slowly got smaller. "Come on Sora," she said carry Sora to a more hidden place.

"Mommy," Taily said as she and Tailmon ran from the bush, "I found the digimon that change brother and sisters but she got away."

"I think I've seen her," Sora's mother said, "She got away after changing Sora." She stop to look around. "Where Biyomon? Did she get change too?"

"Sora saved me," Biyomon said flying from the bushes. "Let's get back home and tell the others."

A little later they enters Sora's place. Sora held her large clothes as she looks at the ground. "She got the drop on me," Sora said. "I need to tell the others that I was attack in the park."

"At least she didn't get me," Biyomon said as she flew behind Sora.

In the room that Sora's mother set up for Taily and Tailmon. Taily push some dolls out of her way then the two crawled under the bed. Hidden under the bed, Taily started to whisper. "That Argemon change big Brother and big sisters and mommy back to normal."

"She in the park," Tailmon said.

"Lets gather our things," Taily said. As she crawl from under the bed.

"I think we need rope," Tailmon said. Taily nodded and pulled out a jump rope. She crawled down the room.

"We got everything lets go," Taily said, "But we need to make sure that no one see us as we sneak out."

The two tip-toes down the stairs. They hid behind the couch as they made their way to the shop's back room. With her ears folded down, Tailmon look over the top of the couch. She drops to the ground as Taily open the door. The two slip into the work room.

Taily and Tailmon walks on the stone path. Tailmon drop to all four. "I think I can smell her," she said.

"Hurry," Taily said pulling Tailmon into the bush. They got into the bush just as Davis walk away.

"Let's to get to our hiding place," Tailmon whisper. Taily nodded and the two walk away.

They came to the hidden field that the digimons use. "Goody, I found another digi-destineds." The two turn to the Argemon. "I'll do as Uncle Controlmon told me to."

Tailmon hid behind Taily. "You not going to hurt her," Taily said. She ran up to Argemon and pushes the digimon down. "That's for pushing me earlier."

"That's mean," Argemon said as she dry her tears. She got to her feet. "I'm going…Level Freeze" Her attack hit Taily.

Taily blink a few times and said, "That it."

"Don't just stand there," Tailmon said still hiding. "We're here to capture her."

"Right," Tailmon said as she jump on Argemon said. Tailmon watch as the two rolled on the ground.

"What going on?" Mimi asked. "Palmon." The plant digimon nodded and use her vines to wrap around Argemon. Mimi walks to Taily and Tailmon. "You two are coming with me."

A little later Taily and Tailmon sat just in front of their angry mothers. "What were you thinking?" Yuuko asked.

"What if there are other digimons?" Sora's mother asked.

"We got her," Tailmon said.

"The other would have found her," Yuuko said, "You're too young to be a digi-destineds."

As the two mother lecture continue, Tai turn to Argemon. "Change us back," He said.

"I can't," Argemon said, "I don't know how."

* * *

Fruitloop Trooper – Thanks I'll just write as long as the readers want

Priestess kurumi inu's sister – Tai just have bad luck

Angel Born of Darkness – Tai can become his digimon form just a little smaller and cuter.

Vigatus – Worst when the main problem that Agremon change them back

Person Who Reveiws – Spelling and Grammar I'm more worried about what I write. If I had perfect Spelling and Grammar and the story is poor than what's the point.

The problem with OOC is that everyone sees the charters differently.

Could you tell me of anything that's good?

Takuya – At least your still reading.

Reveiwer – Thanks, I don't know who Tai will end up with.


	68. Chapter 68

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2; this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 68

"What do you mean you can't?" Sora yelled, "I don't want to be young again." She look down at clothes that she has not worn since before she meet Biyomon.

"I never though about make someone grow," Argemon said. Her bear costume was replace by one Taily's dress. "Can I get my bear suit again?"

"No," Mimi said.

"But I need it for my attack," Argemon said.

"Then you will not get it," Mimi said.

Yuuko walk from Sora's room. "I e-mail the others," she said, "They're coming over."

"What!" Sora yelled, "they'll see me like this."

"Don't worry I already e-mail them about it," Yuuko said

"Why did you do that?" Sora yelled.

"Because I'm older," Yuuko said.

"That's not nice," Sora yelled running at Yuuko. Yuuko stop Sora by placing a hand on Sora's head. Sora's mother watch as her daughter try to hit one of her friend.

"What is going on?" Sora's mother yelled as she use her arms to spread the two apart.

"She told everyone," Sora said pointing at Yuuko. Tears filled her eyes. Then she use her curl up hand the brush them away.

"They were going to learn sooner or later," Yuuko said as she cross her arms and smile.

"I was going to explain it to them," Sora said.

Sora's mother rubs Sora's head and said, "I don't care…" A screech of vase braking came to them. The ran into a room. There they saw Taily and Tailmon their eyes widen as they look at Koromon laying in the remain of the vase. Taily and Tailmon turn to those that just enter the room. Both pointed at Koromon.

"It wasn't me," Koromon yelled, "I don't have arm or legs to clime and I can't hope that high. They," He use his ears to point at the little girls, "were throwing me back and forth and that's how I hit the vas."

"Taily, Tailmon, you're going to clean this mess up," Yuuko said, "Then we'll talk about you punishment."

"Sora," Tai ran in, "The other are here."

Sora enters the room of the digi-destineds. She fiddles with her hands as she looks at the ground. Most of the older digi-destineds were taller than her even when they were sitting. "Hi," she said, "She ambushes me." She pointed at Argemon.

"You're all here," Argemon cheered but then drop into her seat. "But with out my bear suit I can't use my attack."

"She safe," Sora's mother said, "I lock her suit away."

Mimi walks up to the small girl digimon. She low herself to look into Argemon's eyes. "She's cute," Mimi said, "So when will you change Tai back?"

"I can't," Argemon said, "I just make them younger. I never made them older."

"What!" Mimi yelled, "That's mean that Tai will remain too young for me and Sora is the right age for him."

"I never though of that," Sora cheered. "Thanks Mimi." She hugs Tai and smile at Mimi.

"Leave him allow," Mimi yelled trying to pull Sora from Tai. The rest watch as Mimi drags Tai and Sora around the room.

"Stop, Fighting," Yuuko yelled. The three stop and stare at the mother in a teenager's body. "Mimi, you change into a digimon and you and Tai were stuck as digimons as the same time, right?" Mimi nodded. "Then let Sora have this share problem." She turns to leave. "I don't want my son dating a girl that will fight a friend on a little thing like a date." She turns her head to the rest of the digi-destineds. "And that goes for everyone that lives under my roof."

"Fine," Mimi said.

"Izzy can you cure us?" Tai asked.

"I don't know where to start. Deleting Argemon may work," Izzy said.

"No you won't she's helpless right know," Yuuko said, "You should be ashamed of your self for thinking that.

"Sorry," Izzy said, "I work before. If we won't do that then I'll need to study the attack."

"So you're volunteering," Argemon said.

"So how would we test and not get hit?" Joe asked, "I have a test tomorrow."

"Taily isn't effect by the attack," Biyomon said, "She could force Argemon to use the attack on a plant."

A little later, Argemon took her suit from Taily. "Now I just need to get out of here," Argemon said as she slips on her teddy bear suit.

"No," Taily said crossing her arm, "use you attack on the plant."

"No," Argemon said, "I was told to attack the digi-destineds' digimons."

"Attack the plant," Taily yelled, "I want ice cream."

"What's this ice cream?" Argemon asked.

"The greatest tasting thing ever," Taily said, "Its sweet and nice. There some many flavors it hard to pick which one you want."

"Can I have some?" Argemon asked.

"Attack the plant with the young making ray," Taily said pointing at a rose bush.

"Okay," Argemon said, "Level Freeze." The attack hit the bush. Slowly the branches pulled back. "It's done. Now can I get some ice cream?"

"Not with the bear suit on," Taily said. Argemon quickly discard the suit. "We're ready," Taily yelled, "You better have our ice cream."

"Bossy aren't you," Yuuko said.

Tailmon look up at the one holding her. "Can I have some too Mommy?" she asked.

"We have three bowls ready," Yuuko said. Tailmon struggle her way from her arms and took off after the two little girls. "Kids leaving everything laying around," she said as she pick up the bear suit. "I guess they don't want this."

Meanwhile, Sora's mother pace behind the digi-destineds huddle around Izzy computer. "Why did agree to allow you to use my bush for your test?" she asked.

Sora watch as the screens colorful display. Just then her toes started to hurt forcing her to lower to her entire foot. Just then she felt push into the tall desk. She looks up at Mimi.

"Sorry," Mimi said, "forgot that you were there."

"So did you get what you need?" Joe asked.

"It going to take a while to say," Izzy told the group as he looks at his laptop. "Most of the tools that need are on my desktop." He closes his laptop and stood up. "I'll contact you if I was anything worth talking about."

"There no reason for us to be here," Jun said, "I say we go home."

"Right," Veemon said, "It's almost dinner time. A mon must eat."

"You already eat too much," Yoli said.

"We should go," Davis said, "I don't want cold food."

"You eat too much as well," Jun said.

"Hey," Davis responded, "As a digi-destineds, you never know when your be grad into fight and every amount energy will help."

"Yea," Veemon yelled, "you can't fight on an empty."

"You can't fight with a stomach ache," Yoli said.

"Are you forgetting something? Argemon was sent her and portals are jammed," Cody said, "Controlmon is trying to keep us out of the Digi-World."

"I'll start trying to find out how he's blocking the portal," Ken said. Then he walks out the door.

"We're stuck here for now," Mimi said, "We have no use for this meeting. We should just leave before it gets dark."

A little later, all the digi-destineds left but for Tai and Kari. Tai, Kari and Sora sat before the TV. Yuuko stood bye the door. "Taily, Tailmon, get Argemon," she said, "We're leaving."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Tai asked as he stood up.

"You and Kari are staying here for the night," Yuuko said. "You see I'm taking the three girls so they won't get hurt if this Controlmon attacks. He's doesn't know that Miko has a partner so I'm safe and Tai can still become a digimon still also Biyomon can digivolve."

"Sleep over," Sora cheered.

"Alright," Kari cheered. She looks out side to the sun still there. "We still have time we need some things."

"Bye," Taily said as she wave while the four left.

"We need chips," Kari said, "And a movie or two."

"Right," Sora said.

"Hold it you two," Sora's mother said, "I can't have you two go."

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"I can not let three kids go around the city on their own," Sora's mother said, "What type of mother would I be?"

"I old enough," Sora said.

"Not to the outside world," Sora's mother said, "I get you some snacks. Also two movies. They can't be higher than PG-13. What will people think if I let three kids get grown ups movies?"

"You're enjoying this," Sora said.

"You know that a mother must never take pleasure in the suffering of her daughter," Sora mother said.

"Sure whatever you say, Mother," Sora said.

"Sora, I though we got over this," Sora's mother said, "Well come on you three."

Sora's mother walks into the grocery store. She turns to Tai, Kari and Sora and said, "Stay close to me," she said as she grabs a basket. "All we need is a few chips, a pack of drank and some popcorn."

After getting the popcorn and drinks, Sora's mother was looking at the chips. Meanwhile Sora stood near her mother as she peacefully waiting for her mother to pick the chips. After the three said that they did not care, Sora's mother was left picking the chips to her.

She bit her lip as she looks over each other the bag of chips. She grabs another bag and turn. There a lady holding a young girl who was holding hands with a little boy. The lady looks at Tai, Kari, and Sora. The three stood next to each other and calmly talk to each other.

"There so well behave," the lady said, "who do you do it?"

"You know how each kid is different," Sora's mother said trying to keep the try the true unclear.

"They don't run around or grab everything they see," the lady said, "I would love to have my twins to be like that."

"I need to get going," Sora's mother said, "I can't keep them waiting."

Soon the four where in the video store. "I'll get some movies and you three pick two movies. And it must be 'PC-13'. I'm going to search for some others." Tai, Kari, and Sora nodded and walk off.

A little later, Tai lead the group for the second movie. "Here one," Tai said taking a comedy from the shelf. Tai found himself push forwards. After being caught by Sora and Kari, Tai turn back to see two thirteen years olds. One was holding movie that Tai had. "It seam there only one left," he said to the other boy, "Luckily this kid handed the movie over to us."

"It didn't look like it to me," a lady said as she took the movie from the boys. She turns to Sora's mother. As she handed the movie over to Sora's mother, the lady said, "Sorry about it. They are a bit of bullies on children younger then them. If one wasn't my son then I would have kick them out long ago."

"Come on," Sora's mother said.

* * *

(I've been busy and I have a hard time with it.)

(Any ideals will help me. Even if it is far out there it would be helpful. You can E-mail it to me at .)

(Argemon power lower the digimon level and lock them their. If digimons level could be link to human age then the humans will be back a stage lower and lock there. The reason Tai and Kari are the same age.)

Priestess kurumi inu's sister – Thanks, I'm trying to make it faster any ideal will help.

Lord Pata – I'll try to add them later.

Minwolf – Argemon is telling the truth she can't cure them. Taily is too young to be effected by the attack.

Takuya – Thanks.

Vigatus – It is more fun with them rivals.

Angel Born of Darkness – I have not decides if it would wear off after time.

Person Who Reveiws – You told me what is bad now tell me what is good about it.


	69. Chapter 69

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2; this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

I'm calling Sora's mother Yulaa

Tai lifestyle change part 69

Kari looks out of the car window at the city slowly passing by. They started to get some snack and a movie but Sora mother, Yulaa, decided to go do some extra errands. She drags the three digi-destineds to many places. First, pick up some dry cleaning. Then they went to five stores so she could look at the soil and flower seeds. The three of them were force to wait while Yulaa asked countless questions. The just sat there looking at anything that was not boring. At each place someone come up to Yulaa and ask how she was able to keep the three of them behaving.

As she continues to look out the window, she felt a presser on her lap. "Get back on your side," Kari yelled.

"But I want to look out the window," Tai said with his hands on Kari leg and he look out the window.

"You should have though about that before sitting in the middle," Kari said.

"I can't see the out the window as good from here," Tai said.

"You're crushing my leg," Kari said.

"Hey," Sora's mother yelled, "If you don't stop fighting then we won't watch any movie that I rented. Please act your age. And I mean the age from the day you were born and not the age of your body."

"Sorry," Tai said moving to his seat.

"Me too," Kari said.

"Why did I use the highway?" Yulaa asked, "I know it get me home faster but now I'm stuck in traffic with flashback of when those three were younger."

"We weren't bad that bad?" Sora said. Yulaa just smiled as she heard what her daughter said.

Kari then felt something soft and warm moving onto her. She looks down to see a white fur cat walking onto her. Tai place his front paws on the arm rest on the door and watch the building slowly past by. Kari smile as she pets Tai head. Tai purred as he look out the.

Hearing the soft rubble, Sora looks over at a small feline on Kari's lap. She reaches over and grabs Tai's long tail. Kari felt Tai's paws slid on her lap. She looks down to see Tai being drag away by her tail. Kari wraps Tai in a hug.

"I want to pet Tai," Sora said. She pulls harder on Tai's Tails.

"He is on my lap," Kari said hugging Tai tighter.

"Help," Tai grunted as his tail is pull from his body.

"You two leave Tai alone or else we won't watch any of the movies that I rented," Yulaa yelled.

"Sorry Mom," Sora said freeing Tai's tail.

"Yea, sorry," Kari said.

Yulaa took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," she said, "I just don't like being stuck in traffic. You know you both acted like you did when you were little."

"It must be like when I'm Taigermon," Tai said, "I mean that when I am like I am now. I act like a playful cat. It could be something like that."

"I hope that's all," Sora said, "I don't want to go to a lower grade."

"It will be alright," Tai said as he pats Sora's leg, "Izzy will find a way to cure us."

"I guess your right," Sora said. Tai started to purr as Sora rub his head.

"Finally," Yulaa said, "We're going to be home in no time."

A little, Yulaa cheered as she walks into her home. "It's good to be back."

The three digimon came rushing over to them. "Great," Salmon cheered, "I getting hungry. And I won't eat bird seeds."

"Come on a little late dinner won't hurt," Yulaa said.

"Late," Koromon yelled, "It been hours since dinner."

"Never block a digimon and their food," Sora said.

"Food," Tai yelled as he ran into the room.

"Tai," Kari yelled, "You forgot your clothes."

"I don't need them," Tai said as he still run, "I'm a feline." He turns to face Kari but his feet trip on his front paws. Tai rolled on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Koromon asked.

"I'm fine," Tai said. Tai push himself to his paws as he smile.

"Let's see what on TV," Sora said as she picks up Tai. "We can watch it until Mom is done with dinner."

Kari took the remote. "Let's see," She said as she searches the channels. "News."

"Drama," Sora said,

"Big Dog!" Tai yelled. He jumps from Sora's lap to Kari. Then he quickly presses the remote in Kari's hand.

"This would do," Sora said. On the TV was an action cartoon.

"Right," Kari said.

A little later, Yulaa walk up to the three, "I have the food ready." Kari sat in her chair and place Salmon in her lap.

"After dinner I want the three of you to clean up and take your digimons," Yulaa said.

"Why?" the now human Tai asked.

"When you were this age before you three could attract in a clean room," Yulaa said, "Tai you go first and I'll get you some clothes to wear."

A little later, Tai walk from the bathroom wearing only a large shirt. "Here my clothes," Tai said, "It's all I have."

"I'm glade that my mom keep my clothes," Sora said. As Kari walk into the bathroom, she said, "I'll get you some clothes."

A little later, they sat in on the couch watching. Yulaa turn on a movie. After a while Kari and Sora were resting their heads on Yulaa. She watches as Tai fighting to keep his eyes open. Tai head drop and he tip to his side.

Slowly she tilts Kari off of her. Then she scoop Sora in her arms. She carefully steps over Tai. She climes up the stairs to Sora room. She place Sora on the bed a pulled the blanket over her. Soon she walks into the room with Kari in her arms. "I'm glade they're short," she said softly. She place Kari at the foot of the bed. Then she slips a pillow under Kari and covers her with a blanket.

She walks down stairs to see Tai still curl up on the ground with Koromon in his hug. She lifted Tai and places him on the couch and covers him with a blanket.

The next morning, Yulaa walk to her dinning table. Tai took a bit from his egg and gave some to Koromon who was resting on the table. Biyomon sat on the back rest of Sora's chair. Kari happily ate her eggs with Salamon in her lap. Salamon was satisfied by the strip of bacon.

"How are you feeling?" Yulaa asked.

"I'm great," Tai said, "But I hope Koromon can digivolve again soon."

"Me too," Kari said, "Salamon is fine but I like Gatomon better."

"I like having arms," Koromon yelled. As he did, food was blow from his mouth.

"Koromon," Biyomon yelled, "That disgusting. Keep you mouth when you're eating."

"You know, why don't you watch some TV while you're eating," Yulaa said.

A little later, Izzy walk up to Sora's home. He shifts the box he is carrying to in left arm so he could reach the door bell. Once again he moves the box to both hands. Yulaa open the door and smile as she step to the side.

Izzy walk into the room. The three digi-destiends that were made younger were watches a cartoon. Izzy glace at the screen and recognize Takato on it. Tai was on his belly with Koromon on his head and his feet swaying. Kari was just like Tai and with Salamon on her head. Meanwhile Sora sat on the couch.

"Did you find a way to cure us?" Sora asked.

"I'm sorry," Izzy said as he places the box on a side table, "I was able to find a cure for the digimons but I'm still trying to cure the humans affected by the attack."

"At least our digimon will be able to digivolve once more," Tai said.

"I need a place to set up," Izzy said.

"You can work from my back room," Yulaa said. She opens a door. "I hope you don't mind there soil covering the place.

"It's fine," Izzy said as he pick the box up.

"Why can you cure us and not Kari or Tai?" Salamon asked.

"Argemon was able to make the digimon a lower level and stuck in that form because," Izzy stop and place a box on the ground. "She compresses them into a smaller form and locks them into it. I was able to make this box to uncompress them. I tested on some small item around my room."

"Me first," Koromon yelled hopping onto the box. A light cover his body. The light fades away and Agumon step off of it. "You always smile when you see arms after not have them."

"I'll go," Salamon said as she ran to the box.

A little later, Gatomon walk from the room. "It feels great to have paws that are more useful."

"I need to get back to trying to find a way to get you back to your normal age," Izzy said.

Meanwhile Ken looks from the screen. "What the matter?" Wormmon asked, "Can't get a reading?"

"No," Ken said, "There is too much and none of it is from a normal gateway." He turns to the screen once more. "It took months to set this up. And that does not include the research."

"Can you just get a little bit into the Digi-World?" Wormmon asked.

"No," Ken said, "I think I need to go to Izzy to see if he could help." He stood up and walk out of the room.

Meanwhile Yulaa smile as she scoops some ice cream onto Tai's plate. "Hey," Kari said, "Tai has more than me."

"No, you have more than me," Tai said.

"Fine," Yulaa said swapping the ice cream.

"I did have more," Kari said.

"No, I did," Tai said.

"Mom," Sora said, "I know that Tai and Kari are guests but why did I get the smallest amount?"

"I gave all of you the same amount," Yulaa said.

"I can solve the problem with Tai having too much," Agumon said reaching for Tai's ice cream.

"Mine," Tai yelled as he slap Agumon's claw.

"If you don't fight then I'll take you to the park," Yulaa said. She found the three calmly eating the ice cream and the digimon waking them. "I'll give you some as well."

A little later, Tai and the other smile as they started to run off. "Remember stay hidden," Yulaa said.

"Alright," Sora said.

"They seam to be acting younger," Yuuko said just before Taily, Tailmon and Argemon ran past her. Black Gatomon clime onto her lap.

"Have you?" Yulaa asked.

"It's a hard time to keep me from going to the mall and spend all my money," Yuuko said.

"If it gets too hard then you can stay at my place," Yulaa said.

"No thanks," Yuuko said, "I working from home for now." They watch as Tai ran after Tailmon. "Look like they're playing tag."

"I think it would be better if we keep them apart," Yulaa said, "Tai, Kari and Sora are a handful right now. I down want three more. And you and the six came in then you may slip into the behavior of a normal teen."

A little later, Ken enters Izzy's room. "Hey," Izzy said, "having problems?"

"Right," Ken said as he sat down. "I can't get any singles to get in. How is it going for curing Tai and Kari?"

"I was able to get their digimons cured," Izzy said.

"Gennai may be able to get them cure," Ken said, "And Controlmon is up to something we need to get there."

"I guess that is for the best," Izzy said, "Let me look at the data."

Izzy smile. "It's not that hard," Izzy said, "I could get a small portal open for a short time."

* * *

Sorry, it took so long. I been getting writer block at times.

Demino - Thanks for the ideals. Controlmon will be seen soon.

Vigatus – Well, people normally don't get younger.

silver11k – Thanks

Minwolf – He hope that Argemon would keep them in the real world for some time so he could take over the Digi-World.

Angel Born of Darkness – Thanks

Takuya - Thanks


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2; this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 70

Tai smile as he ran over the lawn. He chases Kari who was kicking a soccer ball. Before he could get it, Gatomon came running up and stole that ball. Tai turn and ran after the digital feline. Kari and Agumon follow him. Yulaa walk up to her daughter who was just watching them. Sora sat next to Biyomon and slowly stroking the digimon bird head. "Don't you want to join them?" Yulaa asked.

"I do," Sora said, "But what about Biyomon? She can't kick well. I'm sitting next to her."

"Well," Yulaa said, "Biyomon, would you like to come with me?"

"Sure," Biyomon said, "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to make some flower arrangements," Yulaa said as she started to walk away.

"I'm coming," Biyomon said, "I though of making some leaves to look like flower pelts."

"Here I come," Sora yelled.

In Izzy place, the other digi-destineds sat in a circle. "Where Tai and the others?" Mimi asked.

"We didn't contact them," Izzy said, "We left them out of this. There is no to tell the full effect of what happen to them."

"So you can't cure them," Joe said.

"I was able to cure their digimons," Izzy said, "The humans are difference. The reason that I ask you to come here is that; Controlmon is jamming the normal portals but we were able to get to find a way to open a short portal. We can send a small team through the portal at which point they will help Gennai to open a portal for the rest of us to get through. We need to make the team. Four can get through safely. Ken will be on the team. I will stay here I can work to get the rest of us."

"If Ken is going then I'll go as well," Davis said.

"There could be control tower," Cody said, "I'll go."

"I'll go as well," TK said.

"I don't know if I can get you and the three digimons," Izzy said, "Beside it would be helpful to have to two digimon that can armor digivolve with the second team."

"Then who will go?" Mimi asked. The group just looks at her. "No, I need to stay and watch Tai."

"It would be better to keep you and Sora away from each other," Joe said.

"Come on Mimi," Palmon said, "It won't be so bad."

"I'll open the portal," Izzy said, "Just group together."

Mimi found herself the bottom of a pile. She had to wait for each person to get off of her. When she was able to get to her feet, in a load voice she said, "What took so long?"

"Quite," Ken said. He point through the tree to a black tower. "There a control tower. We shouldn't draw attention to us. We're here to get the other here" The group simply nodded in agreement. "Izzy try to get us as close to Gennai's base as he could. I a short walk but with the control tower here then Controlmon has some of his digimons here as well."

Slow they crawl in the bushes. Only the shadows made by the thick leaves keep them from traveling in the sun light. Ken stops and looks at a gab in the tree lines. "How much farther?" Mimi asked, "I'm knees are getting cut up."

"It close," Ken said, "The problem is that it on the other side." He point at the other side of the gap.

"I'll go ahead," Davis said, "It will be easier for us to cross in pairs. We'll wave the Ken. The Mimi and lastly Cody."

Davis knee in the closest he can get to the gap. He turns his head to see any enemy. Seeing no one he nods to Veemon. The two sprint across the gap. Just after they dove into the brushes, a digimon with red eyes came up and look around. The agumon look around. It sniffs the air a little before it turn and walk away.

Ken quickly ran across with Wormmon in his arms. Then Mimi and Cody were able to get across safely. Once again, they were crawling on the ground. They came to a small pond. "We're here," Ken said. "Which rock is it?" He start to press each rock around the pond until one slid into the ground. They watch the pound light up. "Follow me," Ken said as he step on to the pond. It was only about a foot deep. He turns to the others. "What?" he asked as they just look at him, "This will get us to Gennai." The group just walks on the water. The water rose around them. They were incasing them in a bubble. The water drop into the water.

"I'm glad you're here," Gennai said, "I've been trying to contact you when I have some time. Controlmon has been throwing control towers all over the place." He jester to a screen. "Most of the world is cover by towers."

"But you made it where he can't make many control towers at once," Davis said, "How can he can he make this many towers?"

"These aren't the type of towers we can make," Gennai said, "All this time he's been planning this. He gathered digimons to make an army. When he went to the other world, you follow and his followers gather even more digimons. He was also making even more powerful control towers. He also learns how to block the digi-portals."

"He also sent Argemon to lock our digimon at lower levels," Ken said, "Izzy cure the digimons but the humans are still affected."

"Speaking of Izzy," Gennai said, "Where is he and the rest?"

"Izzy stay back," Ken said, "I came so we can contact them. That way you can work from both ends to open a portal to let the rest through."

"We better get to work," Gennai said.

"I know how to contact Izzy," Ken said.

I guess we just let them handle that," Davis said, "We could see what we can learn about were Controlmon rules."

"What do you mean that you sent some to the Digi-World? Why were we not told?" Tai asked.

Izzy walk over to Tai and rub him with his hand. Then he starts to talk, "I choose not to tell you because we don't know how you are effect by that attack. We don't know how high you can make your partner digivolve. It would be safer to have you with the larger group."

"So what do we do?" Kari asked.

"You need to wait while we find a way to open up the portal," Izzy said.

"Then way are we here?" Sora asked, "Since all we're going is sit and wait."

"I don't know how long we can open the portal," Izzy said.

"But you said that it may not be safe for us to the Digi-World," Sora said.

"I said that it is not safe for you to be in the small group," Izzy said.

"So we just sit here and wait for you to get it done?" Agumon said, "That boring. Are you done?"

"I'm waiting for them to contact me," Izzy said, "Then we can start the searching for a way to get us to the Digi-World."

"How long until they contact you?" Gatomon asked.

"I don't know," Izzy said, "Even after they contact me we then need to find a way to get to the portal open."

"How long will that that," Biyomon asked.

"Once again that answer is I don't know," Izzy said.

"So we just sit here and do nothing," Tai said.

Izzy place his head into his hand. "Talk to the others," Izzy said in a voice that slow grew loader, "I need to get ready for them to contact me."

"Alright," Tai said, "You don't need to get so mean it's not we did anything to you."

When the digi-destineds that were made younger left, Izzy lift his head and tail it. "They're acting strange," he said, "I should see what Sora's mother thinks of this." He pulls out his lap top and start to type on it.

"He was being a little rude," Tai said, "We just want to know what is going on?"

"Hey Jun," Sora said as the walk up to the teen sitting with a bunny, a pig with bat ears and a pink dragon. "Where that others?"

"Joe is getting some things," Jun said, "TK is with him and Hawkmon and Gabumon are trying to get something to eat from Izzy's mother."

"I'm board," Yoli said.

"Let's go outside," Sora said, "A little running around won't hurt." They took of to the kitchen with Yoli and the others digimons near Jun.

The group walks into the kitchen. "Does Izzy have a soccer ball?" Tai asked.

Izzy mother turn to see the younger Tai, Kari and Sora. She just stood there for a while until she was able to speak once more, "There weren't kidding when they said that you gotten younger. You know I won't mind losing a few years." She walks over a rub Tai head. "Sorry but I don't think Izzy has a soccer ball. He was never into sports."

"We're just find something else to play with right Tai," Kari said,

"Right," Tai said before the group ran off.

"They seam lively," Izzy's mother said, "Izzy could use a good meal." With that, she started to cook.

A Little later, Joe and TK enter the living room. "Where are Matt and the others?" TK asked as he look around the room.

"The youngster came and they ran off," Jun said, "It seams that digimons don't like soaps."

"I'm sure they're fine," Joe said, "We need to get these bags to Izzy room." Joe and TK walk into the room. Izzy turn to them. "I got something that would be helpful," Joe said, "Any change."

"With Ken and Gennai contact me there is no change," Izzy said, "I did notice a change in Tai and the others."

"How so?" TK asked

"They keep asking questions," Izzy said, "They know for sure that they are not that age but they seam to keep asking question."

"I guess we should keep an eye on them," TK said.

"Also their digimons are acting differently as well," Izzy said.

Just then Ken appears on Izzy's monitor. "Izzy," he said, "I'm here with Gennai."

"Lets get started," Izzy said.

"I think we should leave," TK said. Joe nodded and the two walk from outside.

Out there Tai was chasing the rest. Kari smile at TK and came running up. "Hi TK," Kari said. She leap onto TK's arms. Hanging from TK, she turns to the person next to TK. "Hi Joe."

"Hey," Joe said, "Izzy is busy since Ken contact."

About an hour later, Jun came out. "Izzy is able to open the portal," she said, "But we need hurry."

Gennai watch as the digi-destineds exit the portal and land in a pile. Tai was on top with Sora and Kari on him. "I can see the change you were talking about.

After everyone was able to get to his feet. Tai found that his clothes were now brown shorts, a blue shirt and black gloves. Kari wore what Tai had but it was pink with long gloves. Sora was wearing jeans with a yellow and red shirt. One that all three had in common was that they fit them just right.

"Can you get us back to normal?" Tai asked.

"Later," Gennai said, "It seams that Controlmon been playing with two hands."

* * *

Sorry, it took so long. I've been having a writer block with this story. If you have any ideals please write them in review or e-mail it to me. It would be helpful to me to write faster.

Priestess kurumi inu's sister – Thanks.

gizmo-396 – Thanks. Any ideals you have would be helpful.

Angel Born of Darkness – Kids can be annoying at lest they are not as smart as older kid.

Takuya – Thanks

Vigatus – Right.


	71. Chapter 71

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2; this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 71

Tai sat next to Kari as the others talk about what is happening. He looks over at Kari. She was sitting swing her legs. "You're board?" Tai asked.

"I am," Kari said, "I try to attack like a grown up like I know I am but I can't help it."

"I know what that means," Sora said sitting on the ground. "I guess they know this and left us out of the briefing.

Meanwhile the others walk a room. The room was a simple cylinder. Light gleam off the smooth, black walls. A short railing surrounds a white disk. Jennai walk to a small panel. "Controlmon control about sixty percent of the world. The problem is that a good number of the free areas are very small pockets. We're looking at seventy five percent captures after three days being most favorable. Eighty five percent at the worst."

"How was he able to capture some much so fast?" Mimi asked.

"There are many reason that lead to this," Jennai said, "First the digimons know the other digimons are being controls."

"They won't go all out then," Joe said. "What worst is if they are friends."

"What about the mean digimons?" Mimi asked, "They wouldn't think twice about hurt enslave digimons."

"It's true that there are a good number of digimons like that," Jennai said, "The area with digimons like them also have many more cowards digimons. Those digimons gave up with out fighting. Or they hide somewhere. This leaves only few digimons to fight but with enough digimon even they fall."

"There must be digimons that group together to fight," TK said.

"Those are the larger pockets," Jennai said, "He first set the control towers in narrow valleys, oasis and other crossing points. Place that can easily block digimons movement. Then he tries to cut the areas into smaller pieces. Some areas were ready. Which also help to keep some larger that the others."

"Control towers are easy to take down," Davis said.

"The towers are easy to destroy if they are alone," Jennai said, "To defend them he set up traps. Then trap send control callers. These traps can take more than haft the attacking digimons. An instance defense force and cut the number of attacker down."

"It also increase his army and decrease his enemy's," TK said.

"How do we stop him?" Yoli asked.

"First we need to stop losing ground," Jennai said, "Then we need to link the pockets together. Even then we're still have less land than them but having one large area to defend so it will be easier to protect."

"How do we stop him?" Jun ask.

"That's too far ahead," Jennai said, "We need to wait to find how to stop them. We can't just walk over to Controlmon and attack him."

"Can we cut the power?" Yoli asked, "That shut the power down the control towers will shut down. It works before with Ken's."

"There many sites and we can't find them," Jennai said, "As I said it would be better to get all the free areas together. Then slow them down until we can find a weakness."

"Yoli rights. Its one of their weakness many by the greatest," Davis said, "If we can draw his force in the areas where we know how to shut down the power. That would lower his army and increase our own." Yoli blush and look at the ground.

"Yoli and Davis may have just got the start of our counterattack," Gennai said. He walks up to the railing with Ken and Izzy. "We just finish something that should help us."

"What is it?" Mimi asked.

"A tower made to block the signal from the control towers," Gennai said, "We can use them to save the capture digimons. It would also force my brother to attack us. He can't launch the control callers as he raise control towers."

"When do we start?" Davis asked.

"You won't," Gennai said, "He doesn't know you're here so it would be better to keep you secret until the moment is right."

"They need our help now," Davis yelled, "How many digimons will be lost while we just sit here."

"Its best we have you move when the time is right," Gennai said, "I now about fighting a war not just battles."

"I can't believe you will let digimons get hurt without trying," Davis yelled as he stormed out.

Gennai lowed his head and spoke once more, "I know that each of you feels the same way but we need to keep our heads and think of the big picture. Helping them now may cost us the war."

Davis kick the stone floor as he walk down the hall. He stops to see digimon Tai resting near a corner of the hallway. Tai watch one of Gennai's worker walk past walk while he remains crouch. Alone in the hall, Davis walk up to Tai and ask, "What are you doing?"

"I want to pounce on someone," Tai said.

"But that man just walk by," Davis said, "Why didn't you skip jumping on him?"

"Because I want to wait for the right one," Tai said.

"But what if he tells about others?" Davis asked.

"That's why I hid," Tai said. He turns to Davis. "So why are you mad?"

"How did you know?" Davis asked.

"You're not good at hiding what your feeling," Tai said.

"Gennai wants us to sit around and wait," Davis said, "While digimons are getting hurt."

"It can't be help," Tai said still ready to pounce.

"You agree with letting them get hurt," Davis yelled.

"Which group will you help?" Tai asked, "Can you pick. We can help now or wait to a moment we could be of even more help and Controlmon's forces will be surprise. Both are but not perfect but we should pick the best one. When Myotismon capture everyone, I choose to leave Kari with Matt."

Just then Tai jump. Davis watches as Tai lands on Kari. Kari drop to the around. "I thought you was talking to Davis," Kari said as she rubs Tai's head.

"That's what I wanted you to think," Tai said.

"I came to get you because the others are in the garden and they're going to play a game of tag," Kari said.

"Race you there," Tai said as he ran off with Kari running after him.

"They seam to be happy," Yoli said walking up. "Had a nice talk to with Tai?"

"I guess I understand why Gennai said what he did," Davis said. He took a deep breath. "You can't always win by just doing what feel right."

"I want to thank you for standing up for me," Yoli said.

"It was nothing," Davis said as he picks up the bunny.

"Ken never done that," Yoli said, "I'm not at smart as him or Izzy but I am smart. I don't act the way they do but I am the third or fourth smartest but they leave me out of the brain storming."

Davis nod as he carried Yoli down the hall. Davis turn to Yoli and said, "When I was little every time I came crying home about other kids in class making fun of my math score, my dad told me if you ask a brain surgeon to build a rocket he just stairs at you. First I smile that someone that is thought of as smart being called stupid. After a while I understood what he was trying to say you can be stupid in one way while being smart in another."

"I understand," Yoli said, "Davis when I become human would you go out with me?"

"I would love to," Davis said.

* * *

Sorry it took so long and short. I've been busy and had writer block. Any ideals will be helpful. Tai will end up with Sora or Mimi and it will be base on the reviews.

Lord Pata – I may have Kari and TK have a moment.

Vigatus – He took over part of the Digi-World.

Minwolf – Tai, Kari and Sora's digimons will act different because their partner is younger.

Angel Born of Darkness – They are any ideals for them to be cute would be helpful;.


	72. Chapter 72

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2; this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 72

TK rub his face as he walk from the meeting. "I guess keeping an eye of Tai, Kari, Sora and the digimons is a better job than some," he said as he walks down the hall, "Davis is a message boy. Now what do I tell them?"

He walks by three of Gennai's females followers. TK watch as they stop and stood to the side of the hall. The moment he walk past one another, she bow to him. He stops and turns to them. When they rose back up, he ask, "Do you know where my partner and the rest are?"

"They are in the garden," one said. After saying his thanks, TK turn and walk from them. Off the stone wall, he heard one speak again, "Did you see that one of them talk to me."

"We're so lucky," another one cheered, "I can't wait to tell my family."

"We need to get to work," the last said, "but if this slips at the time then the other girls will be envious."

TK stop and stairs at the "garden' label next to a door. Slowly the door slid open. Beyond the door frame is a green field boarder by flowers and beyond them trees. The giggles of the digimons dance past him. He stood looking in the room. He focuses on Kari. The little girl smile as she ran from Tai. TK took a deep breath and walk to the group.

"I just came from the meeting," TK said. The group stops their game and circle around him. "We talk about what we are going to do."

"When do we fight," Veemon ask.

"We don't know," TK said, "We are to remain hidden until the time is right for us to attack. Surprise would be a great advantage for us. Even if that may hurt some digimons."

"Well there is only one thing that we can at the moment…back to playing," Veemon said. The group nodded and walked from TK.

While the group plays, TK walk over to a tree. He lowered himself to the ground and rested his back on the tree. He watches the group running around. After tagging Gomamon, Kari turn to TK. She skip over to him. The digi-destined made younger sat next to him. "Why don't you play with the other?" TK ask.

"I don't mind sitting next to you," Kari said.

"So how have you been?" TK ask.

"Good," Kari said, "But everyone is limiting what I'm allow to do. Since I became younger, I've been wonder how we were able to handle our first time here. I mean with my size it's so hard for me to do simple things let alone saving not one but two world."

"Our life is hard," TK said, "But that is why we know what gifts are hidden in a normal life. Why we were able to win? We fought battle that we know we can win and we rely on each other." TK stop talking when he felt Kari tip over and rest her head on his lap. TK smile as the little girl resting on his lap. TK pat Kari's soft hair.

"We are close," Kari said.

"Like a family," TK said.

"I'm glade," Kari said. "I'm sure we can stop Controlmon." Her eyes close.

Elsewhere Jennai sat in thick shadows. He watched the open field beyond a few trees and bushes. A greymon slowly turn his head. His eyes scan the top of the trees and the dimming sky. He stood on one of many large rock that cluttering the field. He watches as three gazimons jump over some logs. They stop at a fire pit and drop a torch.

"What's with the mess sir?" a young man in a robe ask as he crawl next to Jennai, "Those large of rocks must have been drag here. That's a huge amount of tree to just cut and drop around the place."

"That's not important," Jennai said, "They believe this area will be attack with the strongest force yet. They survive a few of weaker attacks. I want you get ready with the portal to get them out of here." The man bow and walk off. "It almost night," Jennai said, "Almost time for the battle."

Slowly the shadows ooze across the field. The stars oppose by thick, gray clouds. Only the raging pit fires light the moonless night. Jennai remain resting in his dim world. Only garble words linger in the field as the digimons watch the murky sky. The digimons turn to every rustle in the trees. The air was dead still as if the wind as afraid to enter the field.

"Sir," the man said, "the portal is ready. We should move them through it."

"Not yet," Jennai said, "We'll wait until they are losing the fight. This is a good way to see how Controlmon's armies attack."

Deep in the night a rumble fill the field. The champion ran to the sound. The rookies ran behind them hopping on some rocks. The few ultimates ran to the side of groups. Yowls and screams erupted from the forest. Flames reflection from a black form huddling through the sky. The black obelisk slams into a rock. The tower tilts on the crack rock. The tower crumble as it shams into the ground. Then Black bands flew from the black abyss the trees. They wrap around the defending digimons. The digimons easily ripe the worthless caller off.

Silhouettes seep from between the trees. Slowly these forms details came showing many types of digimon. Many added armor to their body. Controlmon's army screams and pounds the ground as they ready. Tyrannomons stoop forwards. They release a battle thirsty roars.

The land rumble as that tyrannomons lead the charge. The defending greymons roar at the charging enemy. Then they swing their tail hitting logs at the tyrannomons. The log slain into the red digimon forcing them to the ground. The rest of Controlmon's charging force slam into the down digimons. They were soon tightly pack.

The defending forces unleash their attacks. Only a few attacking digimons could release their attack before a cascade of digimon technique. The few attacking digimons that did not get trap into the crowd was easily overpowered by the ultimates.

Unable to effectively fight back, the attacking forces ran from overpowering defender. As the scatter forces ran, the field fill with cheers.

The cheers die as a boom past them. The defender turn to each other as more bangs past them. Just then trees erupted from the ground to reveal a skullgreymon. Other bone digimon slam through some other trees. One a bone bird who lost its feathers. Another was a hollow shell of a beetle.

Some defender attack only to have the skeleton digimons not react to the stricks. The bone bird digimon release its wing bone burning at some digimons. They could only scream as the broke into small pieces. The skullgreymon stampede swing at the defending digimons. The defender flee as the bone digimons mercilessly plow forward.

Jennai ran from the forest. He waved his arms. By luck some digimons turn toward him. He pointed toward the portal as three gazimon past him.

After a little bit, the hollow beetle rushed at him. Energy seep from the beetle to gather above its horn. Jennai jump into the tree line The energy singe his feet as the energy hit the ground. Jennai rolled through the under brush. He pushed himself to his feet. His teeth crush together as burnt cover feet scream in pain. Small splinter stab into his neck as large pieces of tree pass by him. Jennai ran on his wounded feet. Over the stomping, Jennai yell at those at the portal. Jennai was the last to jump through.

A little later Matt watch a few digimons stumble down the hall. Three gazimons came up to him. "You're friend with Master Tai right?" one ask.

Gennai walk up to one of his worker. "Where is Jennai?" he ask.

"He's got hurt and is being treated," the worker said as he lead .

Gennai walk into a room. There he saw a Jennai sitting on a bed. His feet wrap in the white bandage. "Had a hard time with the rescue?"

"It brutal on the feet," Jennai chuckle, "I waited until they lost the fight. I watch the fight. From what I saw they were able to stop the control tower. They place rocks and other object to keeping the tower from unable to land on flat land. They would tilt a crack in not brake. Then when Controlmon's solider charge they trip the front line force the army into a jumble."

"I need to talk to them about this," Gennai said, "Stay off those feet."

"Sure why not," Jennai said.

* * *

Sorry it so long.

Vigatus - I haven't seen many of their pairing

Angel Born of Darkness - Thanks

chrono17 - I got them and as you can see the three gazimon are back.

Jana-Yggdrasil - I'll start a poll for know will end up with Tai. The chooese are Tai and Sora, Tai and Mimi or Tai and no one.

Tai pairing

Tai and Sora - 1

Tai and Mimi - 0

Tai and no one - 0


	73. Chapter 73

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2; this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 73

Tai open his eyes and stretch. He pushes off Gatomon. Her body was still bigger that his Taigermon body thanks to Argemon's attack. He crawls over to Kari. She was also stuck younger. She calmly rest with her right leg and arm from under the cover of the blanket. Also younger was his childhood friend Sora.

His life change so much. One day he woke up with his ears like gatomon's only the tip was brown. Throughout the day, he changes into a feline digimon that he learn later is call Taigermon. The reason that he became a feline digimon is that some how Gatomon's DNA got into his body so in a way making him as Taigermon Gatomon's brother. 'We still haven't figure which one of us is older,' Tai thought, 'I'm sure Gatomon will use this to claim that she is.'

Tai remember the first he came to the Digi-World as a digimon. On the way to meet Gennai, They ran into a new enemy, Controlmon. A digimon that is able to make control towers rise from the ground. Much later they found that he is Gennai's brother. He use a powerful digital artifact called the Edta Core and change into a digimon. This and Tai's sensitivity to the energy give off by the Edta Core when used started Tai's change in a Digimon.

Tai walk from the bedroom. He looks down the empty hall. He found it strange to see Gennai's secret base so still. Normally, Tai could see at least on of Gennai's worker with. They ran around just trying to slow down if not stop Controlmon.

Controlmon had a sudden and rapid capture a good portion of the Digi-World. Each time they find Controlmon or their follower, Tai and the others digi-destineds keep getting in the way of something. They stop a camp that hunted digimons. Another time, Tai found one of Control's follower trying to make the skeleton monsters.

"Tai." Tai turn to Kari. "What are you doing up?" she ask.

"Just going for a walk," Tai said.

"We should go back to bed," Kari said, "If some see us they may yell at us. All we're doing is sitting around waiting for the others to tell us we going somewhere."

"I guess they are trying to protect us," Tai said, "I want to do something more than hang around with the digimons." Kari lifts Tai up and places him on the bed.

"I know," Kari said, "I may be in this body but I sometimes act younger. Beside I don't really want to do those things. Most of the time I want to play but right now I want to sleep."

"What are you two doing up?" TK ask.

"Just going for a little walk," Tai answer.

"Why don't you go back to bed," TK said.

"Alright," Kari said. Kari held Tai with her right arm as her crawl over her bed. She rolls to her back and slowly she fell asleep.

"They're cute," Gatomon said looking down at Kari hugging Tai. "Some how they gotten even closer since Tai became a digimon."

"Kari is like Tai main partner," Agumon said, "It must be nice to have a brother right Gatomon?"

"Why do you ask me?" the feline digimon responds.

"Taigermon is you brother by blood," Agumon said, "and he come to you more often. We still close but while Tai is a digimon we is closer to you."

"I guess you're right," Gatomon said, "I've been there for him since he first became a digimon. I comfort him the first time Kari left him as a feline."

"He didn't," Agumon said with his eyes widen.

"He did," Gatomon said, "Tears came from his eyes. I gave him a hug and rub him."

"I can imagine that happening," Agumon said, "Human do change that much."

"Tai is an amazing digimon," Gatomon said, "All those forms."

"Even bio-merging with himself to becoming a mega," Agumon said, "Too bad he gets stuck in his rookie form and Mimi becomes a digimon as well."

"Who made him digivolve?" Gatomon ask, "There Kari and TK."

"Don't forget Matt, Izzy and Mimi, and May be Joe" Agumon said, "I don't remember their forms."

"He still have a about half left," Gatomon said, "Davis, Cody, Yoli, and Jun. Who know maybe Miko too. His love life is very tangle."

"It worst than you with Veemon and Patamon," Agumon said, "It must be in their blood. Kari has a problem with TK and Davis trying to get him."

"It's worst for Tai," Gatomon said, "Biyomon wants him as well as Sora and Mimi. They're fighting harder about him than TK and Davis fight over Kari."

"At least we don't need to hid from their mother anymore," Gatomon said as she smiles, "I remember the first time she saw Tai as a digimon. She took him to the vet. She calls him Tai Junior after Tai. Then she told Kari that Tai Junior is Tai's pets." Gatomon stop to giggle. "That was great. Too bad she also got him shoots."

"Remember when she was petting Tai and saying she misses Tai," Agumon said, "He was on her lap."

"Go to sleep," Kari said sleepy.

"Alright," Gatomon said.

Later, Kari walks from her room as she rubbing her eyes. A human Tai follow her. "Come on," Agumon said, "Lets get to the chow hall. Tai and Kari walk down the hall. They past a group of Gennai's followers. They stood and bow to them.

"I still find that strange," Tai said.

"I guess this is what we get for all we've done before," Kari said.

They slip to a table with the other digi-destineds. Tai took a piece of his meal before he asks, "What's the plan for today?"

"Same as the other day," Izzy said, "Gennai says he close to coming up with a counter attack."

"Lets go to the garden after this," Yoli said as she raise and lower herself.

"She ether wants to eat, or play," Jun said.

"What wrong with that?" Yoli ask.

"It's just I dragging you from food or dragging my feet trying to keep up with you," Jun said.

"It great having other digimons living with us," Veemon said, "When are we going to after Datamon? I mean he change Matt into Lady Veemon and Yoli into Turbomon."

"He also tried to clone Tai using him, Sora, and Kari," Gomamon said, "Now they have two little sisters, one human and one feline."

"It's not bad," Sora said, "Now I have two little sisters."

"It must be hard to go from a male human to a female digimon," Gennai's granddaughter, Yai said as she turns to Matt.

"I'm getting used to it," Matt said as she taps her claw on the table.

A little later TK, Kari, Tai and Sora lead the digimons into the room filled with plants. They walk over the grass. "So what do we do?" TK ask.

"I'm going to work on some of the flowers," Sora said, "Because Biyomon want me to."

"I like flower arranging," Biyomon said.

"Let's explore," digimon Tai said as he jump on Gatomon.

"Sure thing little brother," Gatomon said as she push herself up.

"Little," Tai yelled.

"You're smaller than me," Gatomon said standing up to Tai. She moves her paw onto Tai's head and move it her eye. "Also my arms and legs are longer and thicker. Also my body and paws are bigger."

"I get it," Tai said, "Lets go searching. Come on Kari."

"Alright," Kari said.

The digimons play the games in the plant field room. Hours later, Davis walks into the room. He walks over to TK. "Gennai is calling a meeting with everyone."

"Alright," TK said.

From his chair, Gennai watch the digimon walk into the room. After they all enter, Gennai stood before the group. "I have came up with a plan," He said, "For Controlmon to have some many tower out their for so long, he have power plants feeding them power."

"So we just bust these power plants and they will shut off," Davis said.

"It's not that simple," Izzy said, "If the power plant is lost then the tower's own power will start up. They have a long enough life to allow them to get a new power plant running."

Ken stood up and said, "So instead of turning the power plant off, we're going to make them send a large amount of power to over load the towers. This surge of power will not only shut down the towers but also the control callers."

"They could free 40 to 50 percent but it will be enough to go onto the next part of the plan," Gennai said.

"While the towers are down we will remove the control caller, brake the towers and set up a defensive line," Gennai said, "It won't stop him but it will make him focus on the lost long enough for a surprise I have you him. I made a simple remote that allows me controls the power plant. I'll have my people brake in while you will have two jobs. The first is to distract them with you digimon. My people need some time to get the remote set up. The second is to make it look like you failed raid on the power plants. I want you to make it looks like you were force back. That way he won't think anything is amiss."

* * *

Sorry it Late, I'll try to make the next one faster. 

Lady-Jana-Sparrow – Thanks.

Cardinel – Thanks for the help. As for the 12 Devas He can make copy of them.

chrono17 – Thanks.

Vigatus – Thanks

Tai pairing (Voting still open. One vote per-chapter. Think of it as a reward for giving me feedback. Email to me count. Its drager55891 at Hotmail dot come)

Tai and Sora - 3

Tai and Mimi - 1

Tai and no one - 0


	74. Chapter 74

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2; this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 74

Tai sat in the dirt. He pushes his shoe along the dirt while he took care not to wake Agumon, who was using his other legs as a pillow. With his head resting on the cliff rock Tai turn to look into the cave. At the mouth of the cave, Kari and Sora softly hum as they slid their figures through the dirt. Behind them, Gatomon and Biyomon are pointing at places and quietly chatting about decorations. Then he turns to the gap in the rock that TK left from. "How much longer is it going to take?" Tai asks trying to keep his voice down.

Sora stop moving her finger and turn to Tai. She blink a little more as Tai a little before she says, "Gennai said it would take a while to get everything in order."

"I know," Tai says, "I just want to do something. I'm bored." Tai drag his finger along the ground. "We've been here a long time." He slaps the ground sending up some dust.

"Is it time?" Agumon ask as he jumps to his feet. He turns to the others. He smiles at the group gazing at him. "So we are just to wait form some time longer."

"Hey, Agumon," Gatomon said, "What do you think about this sky light. I don't like it but Biyomon thinks it is nice."

"Alright," Agumon said as he walks over to the female digimons.

Tai stood up and stretches his limps out. He rubs the back of his hair and pull on a few tangle hairs. "Where is TK?" Tai ask as he walks over to the large rocks. "He said he was going from a quick look around."

"He'll be back," Kari said as she swirl the finger in the dirt. "But I hope it is soon too."

"There's not much we can do but wait," Sora says as she walks over to the rock.

Both Tai and Sora peak over the rocks. Their feet hang unable to reach the ground. They look over the boulder field below them to a field of crumble stones. Digimons stoops on the fracture stones. In the center of field, a large build was place.

"What are you two doing," TK ask as he ran up the path. "I told you to stay hidden."

"You were taking too long," Tai said as he pushes off the rock.

"I was looking for the best way to the field and the power plant," TK said, "It still going to take some time. So relax and rest."

"We've been doing that," Agumon growl.

"Hey TK was it alright to leave Matt with Gennai?" Kari asks.

"We don't know if Matt or Gabumon can digivolve," TK said, "Beside it is safer for her to stay there. Gabumon and Patamon were asking for me to place her some where safe. It didn't take long to change the get her to agree to staying there."

Elsewhere, Davis rests his back on a tree. "So this is what you do?" June ask, "We just sit around waiting." She turns from the twig to her partner Yoli. The former human was slowly raising and lowering on her rabbit paws.

"It not," Davis said, "Most of the times we see the enemy we attacks."

"That because the enemy is just running around braking things," Yoli said as she move up and down. "We don't sneak around. Gennai seam to be type that does."

"Are you sure we can handle this?" June ask as she twirl the branch in her hand.

"We've done things like this before," Davis said, "Beside Ken and I can get a mega digimons." Davis gives his sister a large smile. "Right Veemon?"

"Right Davis," the blue dragon digimon said. "I'm sure that this is would be a walk in the park."

"I hope you're right," June said.

"There nothing to worry," Davis said, "If it gets too much for ether of you then you can run off. We can handle them."

"Are you sure?" Yoli ask.

"We'll be fine," Davis said.

"Alright" June said, "I guess I never did anything as a digi-destineds."

"I wish Hawkmon was with me," Yoli said, "but I guess I would be risking Hawkmon if I can't digivolve him."

"I'm back," Ken said, "There more digimons are on the other side. It would be better if we attack from this side."

"Aren't we trying to draw the attention to us?" Davis asks, "How do we do that if we are attacking the less defended spot?"

"We still want to look like we are the trying to brake in," Ken said.

"I hope they won't need a long time," June said, "I don't know how long I would be able to hold them off."

"Not long," Ken said, "Gennai made sure that his followers know how the layout and how to set up."

"Did you find the place?" Davis asks.

"It built in the middle of the jungle," Ken said, "They burnt the trees around it. There a ring of ash around the entire place."

On a Beach, Joe sits next to Cody. Both look through the tall grass at a factory on an island. "There a few digimons there," Gomamon said.

"Can we take them all?" Cody asks.

"We just need to hold them off," Armadillomon said, "If we can look at the bottom of the water."

"It couldn't be help," Gomamon said, "But too many digimon are watching so we will just wait for the others.

Meanwhile, Mimi frown as she look at the feet sunk in the mud. "My poor shoes," Mimi said, "How much longer do we need to stay in the swamp?"

"Until Gennai's people are ready to make their move," Izzy said, "The others are waiting too."

"Why did I get stuck with you?" Mimi asks, "I could be with Tai but I'm with you."

"Look Tai is with Kari and Sora and we choose TK to watch them," Izzy said.

"I hope this fight is soon," Tentomon said, "I don't like this mud getting on my wings."

"See I'm not the only that hates this place," Mimi said.

Izzy pull out the Digi-Terminals. "They are almost ready."

Tai smile after hearing TK tell them. "Calm down," TK said, "You remember the plan?"

"We attack with our strongest attacks first," Tai said, "So Gennai's men can use those attack as the single o move."

"I'll tell when we'll go," TK said. TK just look at his d-Terimal. After a few seconds, he said, "Now."

"Right," Agumon cheered, "Agumon warp digivolve to Wargreymon." The large digimon flew off.

"I'll be with you," Angewomon said.

"Terra destroyer," Wargreymon yelled. He releases the large attack at the ground. He watch the defending digimons run from the attack. Angewomon flew down as some digimons turning their back to her. Pegasusmon dove down and drop on some digimons reading their attacks.

Under the water, Submarimon dive deep attacks blast into the cliff behind them. Submarimon continue to speed downwards and the rock huddle down behind him. The chasing digimons push off the cliff to follow. They continue to blast at Submarimon but the rock attacked as a shield. They watch as Submarimon slowly fade in the crumble rocks.

They continue to chase the dust cloud down the room until rock settle on the ocean floor. The group stops to scan for the prey. "Oxygen Torpedo!" They look up to see the attacks come charging at them.

On the rumbling ground, a group of men shape shadows ran from the rock into the building. Slowly the door opens and after a little they slip into the building. A gazimon stops before them. Before he could react, they stab her. They ran past the braking digimon.

On the field outside, Wargreymon breathe heavily as he knocks away another digimon. Just then Garudamon attack the digimon behind him. "There some many," Garudamon said.

"The problem is these aren't callered," Wargreymon grunted as he hit another digimons, "They are loyal to him."

"Worst he knew we where coming," Angewomon said before she release her attack.

From their hiding place, Sora watches. "I hope Garudamon will be alright."

"There some many," Kari said.

"He was waiting for this," Tai said.

Inside the building a person of the group slips a black box into the shadow. He nods to the other watching the door. Like lighting speeding across the sky, the group rush down the blacken hall. Few unlucky digimon lay fragmenting behind them. They quickly past over the shacking ground.

Wargreymon block a nova blast attack that flew at him with claw. "We need to pull back," he said. He jump from the ground and started to fly. The other nodded and took off into the air as well. A roar of victory came from the defender as they flew away.

Later, Tai and Agumon sat watching as the last of their team enter the meeting room. June rest her chin on Yoli head as she slip into the room. "I didn't fight," Yoli said.

"Sorry," June said, "It was too much."

"It you first time so I can understand," Davis said, "My first time was fighting a single digimon. We didn't expect you to charge in there."

"So I'm useless," June cried as she scampers from the room.

"I didn't mean that," Davis yelled, "You just new." He ran from the room after is older sister.

"The good news is that the boxes we add are not being found," Gennai said.

"Good," Agumon said raising his head to look around. "Where're the other digimons?" He asks.

"Sleeping," Kari said, "They are very worn out. You should join them." Agumon just nods and drop on Tai.

"She meant that you should go to bed and not asleep on me," Tai said he struggle to keep Agumon up.

"You should all rest," Gennai said, "The next part of my plan is about to start." Gennai watch as the Digi-destineds walk from the room. Alone, Gennai walk about the hologram of the Digi-World. "Well brother," he said, "It seam that our game have travel from the Senate Hall on the moon to the entire Digi-World. You were always better. Perhaps I simple did not tell them what they want to hear. You change the moon a lot when you exile my team for building the digivice. You call them a _tools_ that we can not grip the handle. You call them a _tools_ that is useless. I found those that can grip the handle of those _tools._ With them they build a better future that we can every dream of. It seams that lack of faith in other brought this distress around."

Nearby, Kari help Tai carry Agumon. "I forgot how heavy he is," Tai said.

"He's not heavier you're just weaker," Kari said.

"After we get Agumon to the bed, let's see if I can digivolve," Tai said. Kari just nods

A little later, Kari smile as she ran her hand along Tempestmon's fur. "It's good to know that you can still digivolve," she said with a smile. She traces her finger on his golden feathers. "You're a great looking digimon."

"Thanks," Tai said.

"Lets go for a ride," Kari yell as she hop onto Tai. Tai smile as he push off the ground.

Later, Gennai smile as his people on the moon finish their project. "Jennai get the Digi-destineds here," Gennai said.

* * *

Sorry, its late but I had a hard time thinking of what to write. I've been trying to update more but it just doesn't happen.

**If I had someone to talk to the story about then I could get it done sooner. Send a message to me telling me you want to have the job.**

Tai pairing (Voting still open. One vote per-chapter. Think of it as a reward for giving me feedback. Email to me count. Its drager55891 _at_ Hotmail _dot_ come)

Tai and Sora - 3

Tai and Mimi - 2

Tai and no one - 0

AngelSachiya - Thanks

Lord Pata - Thanks. Or unlucky for the way yopu thiong about it.

Angel Born of Darkness - Alright, I'm added your vote.

Minwolf - Thanks, I really need someone to talk to about this story.

chrono17 - I want to update more. I'm hitting writeer block in this story.

Vigatus - Thanks

LONEWOLF - Grammar is the third of importnace to me. First the story and then trying to make it clear to the reader. It is rude to just tell me about my Grammar. It is like saying what I wrote does not matter.At least I do not write in the grammar error of writing in all caps.


	75. Chapter 75

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2; this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 75

TK and Mimi walk into the large garden. There Kari spins as she lifts Tai, in his Taigermon form, over her head. She giggles as she did. "Hey Kari," TK says. Kari stops spinning and look at the two. In her arms, Tai look pass his tail at the two. "Gennai have something to show us," TK says.

"Okay," Kari says.

"Can I hold Tai?" Mimi asks.

"No," Kari yells as she turns from the two.

"I just want to hold him," Mimi says trying to talk around Kari.

"No, my partner and brother," Kari says.

"Come on," TK says, "Tai is also her partner so let Mimi pet him."

"Only pet," Kari says.

"He softer than before," Mimi says with a smile as she rub Tai's head. Then she sneezes.

"Let's see Gennai," Kari yells as she ran off with Tai in her arms.

"Wait up," Mimi yells as she chase after Kari.

They enter the room with Kari smile as she slip past the other digi-destineds. Mimi and TK enter. "Good you are all here?" Gennai says, "It is time for the next part of my plan." The hologram of the digi-world appears of them. They watch as red dotes appear. "Those are the control tower," Gennai says, "As you know if we knock down a control tower, Controlmon will just place a new one. For this reason I have made a system to counter the control towers. To set the system up correctly I need to have the control towers down. Then I can release the new systems."

"How are you going to release a system planet wide?" Ken asks.

"I have some worker on a system on the moon," Gennai says, "They already set up the systems in space. They are just waiting for my single."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Davis asks.

"I want Controlmon to attack forcing him to bring all the collared digimons into the areas we rig," Gennai says.

"The more we can free the better," Tai says.

"With your attack on the power plants, he would want to attack," Gennai says.

"How can you be sure?" June ask as she pets Yoli's head.

"He wants us to continue to react to him," Gennai says, "If we are reacting to him then he can be one step ahead then us. That the way he wants it." Then one of Gennai's follower walk into the room. "It seams he's attacking. We will wait for a little bit and then I will active my plan." After a little of waiting, Gennai press a button as he says "Now is the time." They look at the hologram. They watch as the red dots fade from the hologram. Then white dots appear on it.

Elsewhere, Jennai sat watching the digimon charge at them. Over the tree line, he watches the control towers crack and crumble. Jennai smile as the object fell. He watches the white cone lands when the towers were. The trees shake by the cries of many angry digimons.

Mimi blinks as points at the hologram. "What's those whites dots?" Mimi asks. Just then, she sneezes.

"Those are the devices I came to counter the control towers," Gennai said. The hologram changes into white cone. "I call the guard spires. These will block any control towers are activated. If a collar digimon walk into the area under the protection by the control spire, the collar will be destroyed."

"That's great," Kari call out. Kari turns to Mimi who sneezes once more. "Are you alright?"

"I don't know," Mimi says. She rubs her eyes. "My eyes are itchy."

"You should go to the medical center," Gennai says, "We're in an enclosed place and a sickness can spread fast." Mimi nods and walks from the room.

"We still have some problems," Gennai says, "About seventy-five percent of the Digi-World is free. The remaining land is filled with digimons loyal to Controlmon. We need to stop Controlmon."

"Then the world will be at peace?" June asks.

"For now," Gennai says, "The Digi-World is huge and many things can happen. There will always be a digimon or something causing problems. That is the way life is."

"I'm going back to the garden," Kari says.

Mimi sat on the bed as the nurse look at them. "How bad is it?" Mimi asks.

"Not that bad," the nurse says, "You have a simple digimon sickness."

"How can I have it when I'm human," Mimi asks as she sneezes.

"This is strange," the nurse says as rub Mimi's ear.

"What's so strange?" Mimi asks. She looks into a mirror and look. She reaches to the top of her head and rubs the round ears.

"I need to give you a little shot," the nurse says, "Just hold still." Mimi starts to sneeze. "I can't give you this shot until you hold still."

A little later, Kari hums as she rubs Tai's head. She plays with his whiskers. "Excuse me," one of Gennai follower says, "I hope you don't mind but I need to give that digimon a shot."

"Okay," Kari says as she rubs Tai's ear. Tai did not stop purring as the needle push between his shoulder blades. "What happen to Mimi?"

"Here," Mimi jumps onto Kari's laps. Mimi drapes herself over Tai. She smiles at Kari with her large brown eyes. "This sickness changes me back to being a digimon." She pushes off Tai and landed in front of Kari. "Gerbomon ready to serve as Tai's partner," Mimi says as she salutes.

"That's great," Kari says, "But how do you know that you are Tai's partner?"

"Because I choose to be," Mimi says, "And I think I get the right to choose how my partner is." She walks over to Tai and hugs him. "And I want a cute person to be my partner."

"Mimi what are you doing?" Sora yelled, "You're sick you shouldn't be touching him." She pulls on Mimi. She found herself lifting both Mimi and Tai. "Lets got of him." Sora shake Mimi up and down as quick as she can. Tai scream as he raise and lower.

"Stop it," Kari yells, "You're hurting Tai."

"I'm not," Mimi yells as Sora lifts and lowers them.

"I said stop it," Kari yell as she jump on the Sora.

They two girls and digimons rolled the around. "What is going on here?" They stop to see a Palmon with her arms cross. "Well," she says as tap her fingers. "I go for a walk in the garden and find you fighting. Who started this?"

"Mimi sick and is hugging Tai," Sora says.

"He got a shot," Mimi answers.

"He's still at risk," Sora responds.

"He's my brother and they were hurting him," Kari says.

"Enough," Palmon yells, "All of you should be careful what if any of you get hurt?"

"Sorry," Sora says.

"It not me you should says sorry to," Palmon says.

"Sorry, Mimi and Tai," Sora says.

"Its okay," Mimi said rubbing Tai with her cheek.

"Don't do that while you're sick," Sora calls out.

"No, not sick any more," Mimi says.

"I did give Tai a shot," the nurse says, "Mimi should be fine but she should relax."

"I want to play with Tai," Mimi whines.

"Then she needs to be watch and force to rest is she shows sighs of being sick," the nurse says.

"I guess I can watch her," Kari answers as she grabs by the small digimon. Mimi release air as Kari hugs her.

"I hope you get better," the nurse says as she walks away.

"See I get to stay need Tai?" Mimi cheers looking at Sora.

"That doesn't mean I can't take Tai away from Kari," Sora grunts.

"My Tai," Kari yells grabbing Tai as well.

"She been positive of me," Tai says.

"There you are," TK says as he walks up to them. "I was some good news many of the digimons are free. Gennai is still planning the next move. He wants some of us to patrol an area where digimons use the moments to cause some problems."

"We do we leave," Tai asks.

"We don't," TK says, "You're going to wait here for us if we need help."

"Who is going?" Sora asks.

"I'm going with Patamon and much to their dislike I am taking Matt with me," TK says, "Also June and Yoli is coming with me."

"So we're just going to wait here," Tai says.

"If we need you will contact you," TK says before he ran off.

A little later, TK walk on a grassy plane as he looks at the trees. The suns warm rub his neck. Matt grazes his legs as they walk. The wind block by pile of rocks. "Are you sure they digimons are around here?" June ask.

"They are," TK says.

"What do we have here some trespasser," Pass Them. A large brown muscular form step before them. The sun gleams from his black horn. The long brown hairs from his back bounce as he walks closer. He raise his left arm to point the gun where his hand should be. "Minotarumon don't like those to enter Minotarumon's land without Minotarumon willing it."

"How are you going to stop us?" TK ask, "There is one of you and there are three digimon with us."

"Minotarumon think you count wrong." The bull digimon says. The golden ring in his nose bounces as he laughs. Two orgemons ran to his back. "Three rookies versions two champions and one ultimate."

"Patamon," TK yells. Patamon nods and he change into the Magnangenmon.

"I'll take the bull," Magnangenmon says.

"Come on June," Yoli yells. June just looks at Yoli. "He needs our help." June look at Magnangemon blocking an attack from one of the orgermon. "He needs me to digivolve." June reach into her pocket. She pull it out. She caught it as it slips from her hands. "Turbomon digivolve Swiftmon."

She smile with her. "I love this," Yoli says, "I'm shape just like my normal self." She look at get body cover in black. She took off and starts to running at one of the orgemon.

"I'm going to twist your shape," the orgemon yells, "Pummel Whack." June grunt as Yoli push her to the ground. She watches the green blur pass over here. Yoli roll off June to her feet.

"You're slow," Yoli says.

"I'm not stupid," the orgemon yells.

"I was talking of you speed," Yoli says, "Lighting combo." The orgemon yells a Yoli hit him becoming one might blow. Yoli stop and watch the digimon drop to the ground.

Meanwhile, TK step back as the orgemon. Matt ran back to stay behind TK "I'm going to enjoy this," the green digimon utter, "There not many that can say they hurt a digi-destineds."

"You leave TK alone," Matt yells.

"Why should I?" the orgemon ask, "A weakling like you can stop." He chuckle as he raise his fist.

"Lady Veemon digivolve to Scarlet Ex-Veemon" The orgemon look at the dark red Ex-veemon. Her body was more feminine with a shorts and a black fabric forcing an 'X' "Vee Laser," Matt yells. She crosses her arms. Strips on her forearms start to glow. She releases a beam in the shape of an 'X' at the orgemon.

"That's weak," the orgemon sniggers as he jumps from the attack. He stops by a blow to his gut. He could not react when the knee slam into his nose.

"Scarlet strike," Matt yells as she spins. Mid spin she raises her foot. She stops and looks over her shoulder at the orgemon. He drops to the ground.

"That was great matt," TK cheers.

"We was easy," Matt says as she change into her rookie form.

"They were just scared digimons that use Controlmon to get a little power," Patamon says.

Elsewhere, in the shadow of a raging storm, a castle endures. Its black spikes pierce the charging winds. A torch light flicker through the narrow windows. "Gennai my dear brother," Controlmon exclaim as he tighten his grip on the torch. "That move was well. The mon who wins is the mon who is blind to his lost." The gray walls around him glow for a moment as thunder blast into his ear. His wings flex to stir the lifeless air. "This game we've play since we came to this world may have its final move soon. I still have a final piece for the board." He enters a room that is an abyss of shadow. Red glows came from the darkness along with hush growls. The torch light turns from their bones.

* * *

I feel the final battle with Controlmon is soon.

I don't mind some one e-mailing me with any of the story plots.

Tai pairing (Voting still open. One vote per-chapter. Think of it as a reward for giving me feedback. Email to me count. Its drager55891 _at_ Hotmail _dot_ come)

Tai and Sora - 6

Tai and Mimi - 4

Tai and no one – 0

AngelSachiya – Thanks.

Lord Pata – Tai and Kari do have luck with two.

chrono17 – I've been writing it for a long time.

Angel Born of Darkness – The power plants are important to Controlmon's power. I think I work in Yoli and Matt becoming normal. I want to add more of Tai being a digimon while being cute.

Vigatus – Thanks.

JJ Chow – Alright you're vote have been added.

whamman5 – Thanks. If you have any ideals or plot points that we forgotten then tell me.

YEA!!!!!!!!!!!11 – Alright.


	76. Chapter 76

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2; this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 76

Tai watch as enemies approaching. He forces his four paws into the grass. Slowly they step closer. Slowly they spread out blocking anyway forward. Tai large ears twitch as they came closer. His whiskers whip as the search for an ally. He looks at the same land once more hoping to spot one. Tai took a deep breath as he ready his final move. With all his skill, he kicks the soccer ball his head.

Gatomon watch the ball in the air. She quickly ran to the ball. She quicken as Kari sprint at the ball. She pushes off the ground. Midair she use her head to hit the ball toward Veemon just before land on Kari's head. She smiles as Veemon only took two steps back for the ball to hit his chest. She grip Kari's head as the human starts to chase the blue digimon. She smiles as Veemon came closer to the goal. As she grip Kari's hair she watch as Veemon kick the ball into the goal.

"I am the greatest soccer digimon," Veemon yell.

"Who score most of our points?" Gatomon ask as Kari picks her up.

"So I'm the second best soccer digimon," Veemon says.

"Digimon wins," Tai cheer.

"I'm hungry," Patamon says as he slips off a black and white band, "I never thought being ref would be so hard."

"You should try to be the goalie," Biyomon says, "It's more fun and you can use you wings. My talons are not good for kicking."

"Lets check up on the war effort," Tai says.

"Why?" Veemon ask, "If it is important he could come to us."

"I still want to know what is going on," Tai says, "Being on the reserve is boring."

"It is still important," TK says, "We help the ones that need it the most."

"It still boring," Tai says crossing his arms, "Gennai does too good of a job of assigning them. We've done nothing." Tai turn to the door and open it. The moment the slid open, Tai ran down the hall.

"Wait for me," Mimi calls out.

"You're not going with out me," Sora yells as she ran off.

"Would two leave my brother alone," Kari yells as she ran into the hall.

"What Kari said," Gatomon screams as she ran out.

"It a race," Agumon cheers as he ran after them.

"Alright," Patamon cheers as he flew into the room

"Hey no running," Palmon yells. She chase after the groups. TK took a deep breath as he walk from the room.

"Bye," Biyomon yells waving her wings from the door way.

Meanwhile Gennai look at screen. He carefully watches the blips on the screen. Jennai walk up not to him. He looks at the screens and says, "It seams that the digi-destineds are handling the problems well enough."

"It not just what they do," Gennai says, "Word of the digi-destineds being back spread far. That does more to keep the trouble makers from stepping out. More important, it brings hope to many and they may now choose to fight with us. What worry me is that my brother has not moved to counter."

"How can you be sure?" Jennai asks.

"I left a few satellites in range for him to hit," Gennai says, "If he wants to move then he will need to attack them."

"What if he knows you would do this?" Jennai ask, "He is your brother and he knows you well."

"Then it will take him time to move a large force with being noticed," Gennai says, "Time that we could." He stop when four pads press into his shoulders. He turns to a white feline with brown strips. "Is there something I can do for you Tai?"

"Bored," Tai says before he jump onto Gennai's arms. "Isn't there something that I can do?"

"Rest for now," Gennai says, "Controlmon has not moved yet. I want a team here when he does."

"There nothing to do," Tai whines, "There must be something that we can do. I want action!"

"Sorry," Gennai answer, "There is nothing that we need to send you out for. It is better to keep you here incase of something drastic happens." He hand Tai over to Jennai.

"Hey Tai," Mimi yells as she jumps into the room, "So any words about something to do?"

"The word is you are still sick," Sora yells, "You can't go near Tai."

"We both got shots," Mimi says, "Do you have a problem with your hearing? You must not be feeling well so you should stay away from Tai."

"No," Sora answers, "You are just not listening to me."

"Would both of you stop," Kari answers as she walks into the room.

Gennai close his eyes as he shake his head as more follow Kari "Listen," Gennai says, "There is nothing that I feel the need to send you to deal with."

"There must be something," Tai whines as Jennai hands him to Kari.

"Sorry, the others are handing everything," Gennai answers, "Please, I need to focus so would you please leave. I will contact if I need your services."

"Call us," Tai yells as Kari carry him from the room.

"I will," Gennai says. He smiles as the group walk from the room. "Tai is just like he was when he is younger."

"It must have been hard," Jennai says, "I mainly see him through a holo-projector."

"There are many strange moments with them," Gennai says with a smile.

"I would love for you to write about those times," Jennai says, "You dealt with the digi-destineds and their impact on history."

"Perhaps after we deal with my brother," Gennai says.

A little later, Tai hum as he watches large fish swimming in the water. Green plants reflect on the serene water. He splashes the water with his paw and the fish scurry away.

"They are looking at not eating." Tai turn to see a large leaf rises up. Mimi crawls from under the leaf. Her four feet carry her close to Tai. Tai's fur slide along her leg as she sat down. "There isn't much for me to do so I came looking for you."

"There not much to do here," Tai says, "So I went exploring and came here. It's nice to find unknown things."

"It is nice to find thing you never seen before," Mimi says, "Sometimes it is better to find what is near but never seen it like that before."

"Like my apartment after I first return from the Digi-World," Tai says as he slid his nail through the chill water, "I grew up in the same place for all my life but not seeing it from a long time makes change it."

"You know it is not just place that are like that but also people," Mimi says. She watches as one fish swim up to Tai's nail. Mimi giggles as Tai pull to the fish from the water. She rolls onto her back as she gave into the laughter. She watches the feline digimon struggle to pull the fish off his hands. She pause enough to see Tai bit the fish's tail and use his free paw to release his hand. "I guess that fish did not get the call about cats eating fish," Mimi laughs as Tai spit the fish into the water. "Tai do you ever feel strange with the others around. Like at school?"

"I do," Tai says, "Sending time in the Digi-World did that to us. We been through a lot that most adults don't deal with."

"I remember the ride from the summer camp. They told me to that I change so much so fast," Mimi says, "But I wouldn't want to give those times up." Mimi stands up and smile before she says, "I want to see what else I can find." She lifts her mushroom hat from the grass and slips it onto her head. Then she ran into the bushes.

"I guess I can clean myself. It's better than nothing," Tai says. He pushes under some large leaf. Slowly, he moves under the thick plants. He crawls on all four as the leaves drape over him. He smile when he look over the large fields. Her ears perk as he lower his head. "Gatomon," Tai says as he lifts his nose from the ground.

"I knew that I needed to stay down wind," Gatomon says. She pushes some tall grass down. "You have gotten good at smelling."

"I've been a digi-kitty for a while now," Tai says, "I should know how to act like one."

"I don't expect anything less from my little brother," Gatomon says rubbing Tai's head.

"I'm not your little brother," Tai yells.

"This form has my DNA in you and you are smaller than me," Gatomon says.

"I'm Kari's big brother and she is your partner so I'm your big brother," Tai says.

"You been a digimon for a lot less time than I have some that makes your digimon form younger than my so I am the big sister," Gatomon says.

"Digimon do not age," Tai says, "So the amount of times does not matter."

"It does to," Gatomon yells.

Agumon yawn as he walk up to see the two yelling feline. Biyomon lands next Agumon. "What is going on?" the bird digimon ask.

"I guessing a sibling fight," Agumon says, "They been fight over this for a while now. It best to let them play it out."

A little away, Kari woke to a rattle in her ears. She stretches out her arms as she twist her head. Then she lifts her head. With dull eyes, she looks into the TK eyes. "Sorry," Kari mutter as push off TK's warm lap.

"It's okay," TK says, "Your head is not heavy." He stands up.

"What's that yelling?" Kari asks. She looks to see Tai and Gatomon noses almost toughing. Their ears back as they continue to yell. With heavy step she came to the two fighting. She quickly lifts the two up. "What is that about?"

"Tai is my little brother," Gatomon says as she cross her arms, "But Tai is complaining."

"I am big brother," Tai says, "It's not about being smaller or how long I been a digimon. I am your big brother and Gatomon is your partner so I am in fact her big brother."

"So Agumon is Kari's big brother if you think like that," Gatomon says.

"I wouldn't mind that," Agumon says with a smile, "Kari gets me some food your big brother comm..." He stops by a quick pain on his head.

"Stop that," Biyomon yells.

"I'll handle this," Kari says. She looks at Tai large eye. Her sight rolls over to Gatomon's pout. Then she felt a soft and wet slid up her arm. She turns to see Tai licking her arm. Then purring came into her ears as soft fur rub her other hand. "I know what you two are."

"I'm the older right," Tai says.

"No I am," Gatomon shouts.

"You two are twins," Kari says.

"What," the feline digimons yell.

"Digimon age by digivolving and you are the both champion," Kari says, "So you are the same level so you two are twins." She places the two on the ground. "The first to complain will be the younger one."

"Okay," Tai says as he step back a little, "I'm going to clean up."

Tai ran down the hall. Luckily Gennai's followers step out of his way from his to continue to run. He slid a little as he turns a corner. He continues his sprinting until he came to his room. A little later Tai walk from the room with a bundle of clothes in his paws.

"Hey Tai." Tai turn to see Sora. "Where are you going is such a hurry?"

"I'm going to take a shower," Tai answers, "I could use a good cleaning."

"I was going to going there too," Sora says.

"I would say a race to the shower room but I don't want to drop my clothes," Tai says.

"So," Sora says as start to walk down the wall. "How have you been?"

"Good," Tai says, "How is tennis playing coming along?"

"It is going good. Being a starter take more work," Sora says, "How is soccer?"

"I guess the team is doing great," Tai says, "I haven't been able to spend time with them. I've been playing sick often I haven't been at school as often as I should be. If it wasn't for your tutoring, I would be very far behind."

"I'm glad I could help," Sora says.

The step into a room with a wall is a large mirror with a rake of towels. The other had large stalls. A pillow of towels rest near the door. Sora lifts one and hand it to Tai. "Thanks," Tai cheers.

"It funny that I didn't think about you needed help to get a towel and just gave you one," Sora says.

"We gotten use to me being a kitty," Tai says as he walks into the stall. The narrow space holds a shower beyond a small place to change in. Tai walk to bench. He looks up at the wooden rack raise himself on his toe. With his arms stretch as far as they could be, he slide the clothes onto the bench.

Tai close his eyes. It felt as if someone was pulling his arms and legs. His ears press to his head. Thet squeeze into themselves. The feeling of his tail fade. He felt his head rise. The skin of his feet tug as they spread out. His body became num. After a few second, Tai open his eyes to look at his human body. After the water fell upon his skin, Sora voice came over the soft hissing of the shower, "Tai, I know we haven't been spending enough time together."

"You took up tennis and I stay with soccer," Tai says as he forces the shampoo into his hair.

"That's not it," Sora says, "I ask Matt out because he was…I don't know," Sora groan, "I guess that he was famous. I guess every girl want attention."

"I guess," Tai says, "It's alright for you to see him. We're young. We need to explore and see what is out there."

"So you are not ready for a girlfriend," Sora says.

"If I find one that I want to be a boyfriend to," Tai says, "But right now we have other matter that we need to deal with like Controlmon."

"I see," Sora says, "Any one in mind?"

'No," Tai says, "I would look for one that can understand me being a were-digimon."

"I guess that limit the number that you can go out with," Sora says, "Few know about digimons and fewer still know about your condition."

"That's true," Tai said as the last of the soap left his hair, "Do I still own you a date?"

"Tai," Kari yells squeezing past the opening door. "Tai," She yells the close stalls, "Gennai wants us he say that it is something important."

"We need to get dress," Tai yells. He jumps from the shower and hissing of the water stop. He rub his towel over his skin. He threw his clothes over this damp skin. He shoves the door open. "Let's go," he yells as his jump from the stall. Kari blinks as drop flew into her eyes.

"Wait for me," Sora yells as she ran up to the two. "Let's get going."

A little later, Gennai stand looking at the screen with an image on it a small island with thick trees. He stairs at a large metal building among the thick trees. A soft hiss came from behind him. He turn to group run into the room. He smile at Tai, Kari and Sora. Then he turns to TK standing next to Mimi and the rest of the digimons. "Good you are all here," he says.

"So is Controlmon attack? Some digimon hurting others or need to clean up," Tai cheer.

"No," Gennai says, "This involves the datamon that change Matt and Yoli into digimons. I want the data from that experiment. With that information I should be able to change those two into human again."

"So we just brake in and get the data and you have everything you need to get Matt and Yoli back to human. Sound easy," Gatomon says.

"I wish it was," Gennai says, "Remember what you told about him before. He took the records before he escape. It will be hard to locate him during this time. Even with the small group of random digimons that are under his command."

"Then how did you find him?" TK asks.

"We learn this from some digimon force from this island," Gennai says. He point at the screen. The hologram of the Digi-World vanish. A flat land appear hovering. The land flat with thick trees. Above the land a metal box just stick above the trees. "This is the island they talk about," He continue, "The land is flat. I think the little metal is the top of his new lab. The metal that it is made of block all scans. Digimon are parroting the islands."

"If we brake into the lab you'll loss the single from our digivice?" Kari asks, "If it does then we should warn the other about this. They may panic because of it."

"Good thinking," Gennai says, "I'll contact them and warn them they may lose you single. I will also need to contact our trackers it won't be good for moral if rumors of lost digi-destineds spread."

"That could be a great why to tell you we got out," Patamon says.

"It would be," Gennai says, "I'm sure the digimons that lost the island would like it back with a little from us and you could escape easier." He turns and starts to presses the buttons on a small panel near him. "I can get you close enough to it. It will take sometime to get the attack ready so take your surveying the island. Remember this is a stealth mission."

The group walks from the room. "I hope we can get what Gennai needs," Kari says as she walks from down a hall.

"Don't worry," Mimi says as she look pass her tail at Kari, "As Tai's partner I can handle this."

"You're not anyone partner," Sora says looking at the gerbil like digimon, "So you not Tai's partner."

"But Mimi is no one partner so she could become Tai's partner," Biyomon says, "Like how Yoli became June partner."

"Speaking of that," Agumon says, "I wondering how will that working out?"

"I have been too busy to monitor," Gennai says, "But they seam to like each other." They walk to a small room with a chrome disk on the ground. Gennai hands TK a small box. "This is an uplink to the satellite. You can study the movement of those on the island." The group step onto the disk. "Good luck," he says as he watches the others vanish.

"Landing was never one of their strong point," Kari moan she push off Sora.

"That's something that goes unsaid," Sora says.

"They handle me just fine," Mimi answer as she lay in a pile of leaves, "This is nice like a bed." She rolls to her paws. She shakes her body sending leaves from her fur.

"I didn't make out too bad," Tai says as Gatomon and Agumon jump off him.

"I hope the uplink is not broken," TK says as Sora got off him.

"It looks great but it heavy," Patamon grunts as the box press into him.

"It got," Sora calls as she ran over. She groans as the box hang in her arms. Her knees bend under the force.

"I'll take it," TK says. He slowly lowers the box to the ground.

"Look Tai a straw plant," Kari cheer as she looks at her brother through a brown tube.

"Their steams are hollow and their seeds are not good tasting," Biyomon says.

"You know about this place?" Sora ask.

"I spent some time with the biyomons near by," Biyomon says, "They are nice. I think I will fly with them to see what I can see from the island."

"I watch the island from this," TK says.

"Kari and me will go around and see if we can spot a way onto the island," Tai says.

"Don't go too far and stay with your partner," TK says.

"I'm going with them," Mimi says, "Since they are moving they could be easier to spot."

"I say we stay here," Palmon says, "A smaller group should be able to sneak around."

"I'm coming with them," Sora says.

"You stay here," TK says, "Biyomon is going to be gone and it's best for you to stay near the portal."

"That no fun," Sora says crossing her arms.

"It is safer," TK says, "Do you want to watch this?" TK ask as he points at the box.

"Fine," Sora says as she drops in front of the box.

A little away, Kari hums as she walks next to Tai. "So how is life?" she asks.

"It's fine," Tai mumbles as he kicks a rock.

"What the matter?" Kari asks.

"It's just Sora and Mimi are fighting," Tai says, "I think that I am the cause." He pushes some branch down. Tai stairs at the land with a sea between them and the island. "They seam to want to be with me and they yell at each other."

"Some times I feel the same way with TK and Davis," Kari says.

"It is hard," Gatomon says as she lands onto a log. "Patamon and Veemon are the same."

"Hey," Agumon says as he ran into the siblings. "I found some trees that lead right to the shore. He should be able to get a closer look."

"Lets go," Tai says as he lower himself. Pine leave tickle his neck as he slid over the brown pines.

"Just keep them from hating each other," Kari says, "There not much to do but to lets them work it out. TK and Davis work together." The pebble creek as her step on them.

In a group of trees near, Biyomon smile as she looks at the other agreeing to fly with her. She looks at the small group of bird digimons. Their wings spread as they run their beaks through their long feathers. "Thank you," Biyomon says, "We don't know what they will do so it may be dangerous."

"It would be dangerous even if you weren't here," a biyomon says. She pulls a small twig from her wings. "That is why we are clean ourselves the best we can. We need to be at the peck of flying ability."

"Are you sure," Biyomon says, "I don't want any of you to get hurt because of me."

"You partner digimons done much and will do more than we can every do," the biyomon answers, "But we must do our part no matter how little. This is our world. We'll follow you."

"But I never led flock before?" Biyomon says.

"That's strange," another biyomon says as she drop a leaf, "We normally trade leading."

"I normally fly alone," Biyomon says, "And when I am apart of a flock I don't know where they are going."

"Why that?" a biyomon asks, "flock live together."

"I don't live with a flock," Biyomon says.

"You have a flock," the first biyomon says, "They may not be biyomons but they are your flock. a flock are those you trust and will be with each other through the good and bad times and all the times between."

"Tells us about them," a biyomon cheered, "I want to know about the partner digimons."

"Later," Biyomon answer, "We have a mission. Follow me."

Later, Biyomon look at the green trees far blow her. She look at the island slowly grow larger. She turns to the other behind her. The bird digimons eyes steady at her. She tilts herself down as she came closer to the small island. Growl like explosion came. They watches flaming sphere charge at them. With chaotic squawking, the flock broke. Like a beast the sphere growl as it charge closer. Biyomon push back as feather scorch by the sphere passing her.

In the middle of frantic fluttering of wings, Biyomon look down with her steady flap of her wings. She looks down to see more sphere coming. "Follow me," Biyomon yells as press her wing to her body. She quickly drops to the ground. Her feathers pull at her skin. She twists and turns her tail feathers forcing herself to a clearing. The trees pass her. She spread her wing. With strong beats of her wing she land onto her talons.

Biyomon turn to the others. Many rest on the ground breathing heavily. "Sorry," Biyomon says, "If I knew they would attack us then I wouldn't ask you."

"It was something you could not know about," a biyomon answers, "You don't even look like you are breathing heavy."

"This happen often," Biyomon says.

"How can you handle this?" one of the biyomon asks.

"I'm use to it," Biyomon says, "I need to get to Sora. Stay in the trees and you should be safe."

A little away, Tai walk up to TK. Sora quickly grab Tai into a hug. "She saw Biyomon get attack," TK says as Tai's shoulder became moist.

"It's alright," Tai says, "Biyomon face worst thing before."

"I won't know until she is here," Sora mutter into Tai's shoulder.

"We search the shore," Kari says, "There are no blind spots on the island that we can see. They can see us coming from anywhere on this shore."

"There been digimons walking around," Gatomon says.

"They are watching the sky as well," Biyomon says as she came from the trees.

"Biyomon," the red head yell as she jumps at her partner. On the ground, Biyomon cough. "Sorry," Sora says, "I was worry."

"Sora," Biyomon says as she was lift from the ground, "You're acting like before. You better not try to stop be from fighting."

"I learn my lesson," Sora says. She turns to the other with her partner in the arms. "So how do we get to the island?"

"There doesn't appear a way to get there without Datamon's force noticing," TK says.

"There must be a way," Patamon says, "If only we can breathe under water."

"I got it," TK says as he jumps to his feet. He plucks a stem from a plant. "These are hollow. We can use them to swim under water. We should be able to swim to the island without being spotted. Then we sneak into the forest and they won't know."

"I don't like getting wet but that's the best plan I heard," Gatomon says. She slid her tongue along her claw. Then she swings at the plant. With a hiss she strikes at another. They watch as Gatomon continue to strike and the each fell. Gatomon smile at the others through one of the stem. "One for each of us," Gatomon says.

"Alright," TK says, "We're going to the place that Tai and Kari said we can get to the shore while hiding in the trees. When we get to the other side then Patamon will look around."

"Why me?" Patamon ask.

"Your head is the smallest," TK says.

"Fine," Patamon says.

"We're following when you get out," TK says, "Tai, Kari lead the way."

A little later, they stood on the shore watching the islands. They watch as an ogremon step into the forest. The digi-destineds ran into the water. TK lead the group under the water. Kari swimming under water. She turn to her partner. Gatomon struggles to keep up and her breathing through tube. Kari pushes Gatomon up as the feline struggle under water.

The sea floor fades from below them. They continue to travel until the sea floor came from the void below them. They stop as the seaweeds ends. They look up to see a wavy image of a small digimon look around. It yellow head scan from the left and slow move to the right. Its long antennas rise above his head. From the shadow of the weeds they watch the digimon open and close its blue beck as it look at another of the same type. Slowly they walk away on its many tiny legs.

Patamon push from the water. Careful he lifts his head from the water. A weed block his right eye as he scan for any digimon. He lifts his ears from the water. He pulls himself forward to the trees. Drips of water land on him as sounds of splashing pass him. He pushes through the forest. He drops onto the ground and turn to see the other running to him.

"We can't stay here," Tai says, "There should be fewer digimons deeper in the islands." He look up at the grey box raising above the trees. He points at the box and starts to walk.

"Stay quite," Gatomon says as she starts to walk into the forest.

In silent, they walk deeper into the forest. In silent, they walk closer to the metal rising from the trees. Mimi lift a leaf and frowns at the widen distance between her and the other. She hurries to get up with them. Then, a root grips her back paw. A force pulses through her chest. She looks up to see the others drop pass the ground.

As Mimi push herself you her back paws, a weak calls flow pass her. Mimi turns her head to find the source of the unknown voice. She just able to tell those voices are speaking of a trip pit fall. Mimi turns back to where the other were lost. She watch the peach like pig rise from the pit with a vine in his mouth.

"We need to find a place to tie the vine," Biyomon says as she flew from the pit.

Mimi turns to listens the two voices. Both gain strength and clarity. She listens as a new voice come. She listen to the deep rumble voice she remember ogremon. Mimi listens to a twigs snapping and crushing leaves. She turn back to Patamon Biyomon trying the vine to a tree. "We need to hid," Mimi says. She jump at Patamon.

An ogremon stomp through a small bush. Yellow worm like digimons rest on his shoulder. "The pit fall is near here," he says, "You better hope it didn't trigger on it own again. I crush those in the pit or you two." He crush a stick as me marches to the pit.

"I'll try to slow them," Mimi whisper, "You get the others out."

She jumps from the bush. Before her the ogremon came closer to the pit trap. She pushes her four legs to their greatest speed. She stairs at the large digimon's green back. Then something hooks her paw. She hurled through the air. Her hat drop from her head just before her head slam into something.

The ogremon grunt as his knee gave out. His large step lands his foot at the edge of the pit while the other only have toes on the ground. Just his foot and the ground beneath drop into the pit. His body follow into the pit. He grunts as his head slam into the ground. The two smaller digimons try to run as the larger digimon roll on him.

TK look down at the digimon on the ground. He grabs Palmon's vines and easily clime from the pit. He then pulls the plant digimon from the pit. He pauses to look at the green digimon in the thick mud. "We should get moving before they wake up."

Tai walk over to Mimi. She whimpers as she rubs her head. He lifts up the rodent digimon. He then gave Mimi her mushroom hat. Tai walk up to the others. "We need to get going," Tai says.

Shortly after, Gatomon look up at her partner and then to the others. A pressure hangs on her whiskers. She stops to look at a strip of tree stumbles. She tough her whisker to have a spark come to her body. She wiggles her nose as she grab the bottom of her partner shorts.

"What the matter?" Kari asks her partner. She watches the feline raise and lowers her whiskers.

"I am feeling energy on my whiskers," Gatomon says, "It's coming from the area in front of us."

"It is strange that the trees are cut down," Biyomon says. She flies up to a branch with green leaves. "Spiral Twister." She watch the leaves rip from the branches. The leave drift to the center the stumps strip. The leaves erupts in to fire then drop as ash.

"That not good," TK says. He turns up from the leaves remains to the large metal box rising from the trees. "We need to get in."

Sora looks at their metal goal to a lone leaf gracefully glide over the stumps. "We need to clime over them," She says as she ran off. They chase Sora until she stops looking at a tree with a large branch reaching over the stumps.

"I'm not sure," TK says, "This branch does not look the healthiest." A hollow thud came from it as TK slap his hand to it. "It could come down at any time," he says as he lifts his hand from the flimsy, wet bark.

"Its alright," Sora says as she pull herself onto the branch. "It will hold." She then brush some moss from her shirt. "Watch." She jumps up. A painful moan came from the wood as Sora land.

"Sora that doesn't sound good," Mimi says from Tai's arms.

"You be quite," Sora says, "I know what I am going. I've clime trees before." She jumps once more. She land only to have the branch shifts under her. She pushes off the branch as dip from her. A cry from the branch rattle behind her. Sora turns to see the branch slamming into the ground. "So it wasn't the best plan."

"Sora look," Biyomon says. Leaves falls onto the stumps, a stick rose from the ground. Sparks came from its base. "You broke something. The leaves are not burning now."

"Let's get going before they get it working again," Sora says. She starts to run through the stumps. "See Mimi," she says as she last cross, "It's not as I planned but it work out just fine."

"We need to keep moving," TK says, "With the pit and this they must think something is up."

They continue to walk through the trees until they came to a metal rising from the ground. Slowly they travel along the metal until they saw a clearing. Hidden in the shadow of the metal and some bushes, the digi-destineds look at two green digimons smaller than an ogremon but similar shape. They stood on either side of an opening reaching through the metal.

"How are we going to get pass them?" Agumon whispers as he looks up to the humans.

Just then a third digimon came running from the building. "The fence broke and we need to fix it," it says, "Come with me."

"What about our guard duty?" one asks.

"I just need your help to find the where it is broken. It will not be long," the third says.

"Fine," the last one says, "but this is on your head."

While the three digimons ran off, Agumon turn to the others and says, "Well that was lucky."

"We need to get going," Tai yells as he ran.

They ran over the clearing to the opening. A ground of dirt and grass became of metal and bolts. The clacking of metal came as they ran down the hall. "We need to be a bit stealthier," Kari says.

Other than the soft click of metal, staleness linger around them. The light slowly fade as they walk deeper into the metal passage. Tai look at the new corridor. "This is just like the pyramid," he says, "Only we don't have a map."

Gatomon turn with her ears high. "Some one is coming," she says. Tai enter a small side corridor with Mimi. Her fur brush Tai's legs. He watches the other slide into the one across the hall. From the shadow they watch a dim green digimon walk down the hall.

It stops and rubs the yellow hair on its head. "Datamon is no going to be happy," it says, "Come on Sharmamon think how do I tell him without getting hurt."

As the digimon continue to mutter, Mimi presses into the wall. The wall jolts behind her. Then Mimi found herself falling backwards with the wall. She closes her eyes as she starts to fall.

Tai felt fur slid backward along his leg. He looks down to see a tail slithering into a black void. In a quick motion he grips the tail just before the leaf end. With the digimon chattering, Tai slowly look into the opening. In a blue glow, Tai reach for Mimi. Just as he grab for Mimi's back paw, her tail slip from Tai's hand. Tai force himself forward to grab his friend. Somehow he was able to he was able to grab Mimi's back paws. By a strange fate, Tai now also hang by his feet. The edge press into his feet as force as he strains to hold his weight.

A current of air starts to pull on his clothes. Slow the current increase the pull on his clothes. Like a monster the wind press Tai down. Then his feet slip through the opening. Tai curl around Mimi as they drop. Tai close his eyes. He waiting to crash into something but the wind continues to push Tai. After knocking something over Tai open his eyes.

He looks at the metal duck coming from a rock face. He looks around the room he enter. A round wall rising to an unseen roof. A few steps from the wall a great fall into the blacken unknown. In the center of all, a column raise from the great depth. Carvings spiral up the smooth column. Each carving etches to the same depth. The only carving crake were made by metal force into them to form a bridge. A pink mist rise from the top of the column. Five feet above the column a metal object drag in the mist.

Tai move to a metal box. He slowly lifts himself up to look over. Mimi scrabbles up the back of his shirt. With his back to them, Datamon type at a system. He looks at strange charts as he spokes, "It is not related to a crest, not the dark ocean and it did not come from beyond the firewall. It shows properties of a digimon but some that are not. I need to find a way to store this vapor then I could increase the power of any place just as if one of my digimon was douse by the refine vapor here. They then can handle any digi-destineds and all those that stand in my way."

The sharmamon walk into the room. "Datamon, Sir," he says, "The perimeter defense of concentrate energy beam is broken."

"What," Datamon yelled, "I ask you digimons to keep others out so I can focus on my research of this vapor. With it we can stand against the digi-destineds."

"I know but the power converter is busted," the sharmamon says.

"We have problems," a digimon with its main body a sphere. It wears a red hood with holes cut for its eyes. Its four human limps are cover in chain mail. A sword straps to its back. "The digimons we took the island from are back. There are other digimons with them."

"Get ready to fight them," Datamon says, "I will lock myself into this place while you handle them." Both digimons nod and run from the room. "I'm grad plan for events like this." He lifts a key and walks pass the door to another panel. They watch as he pushes the key into a slanted panel and twist it. A simple voice came tell about a lock down. With a thuds coming all around, Tai turn to see the vent they came from block by metal.

"We need to get that key," Tai whisper.

"Are you sure?" Mimi ask keeping her voice as quit as she can, "The others don't know we are here and I'm a rookie and you can become a champion but Datamon is an ultimate."

"We just need to keep from him seeing us," Tai says, "Its better than hiding here until he notice us. If we want to get back to the others then we need to unlock the door so the others can get to us."

"I'm smaller so I will go," Mimi says.

"Good luck," Tai says.

Mimi nods and drop to the ground. She peek around the metal at Datamon. The ultimate digimon continue to type. She looks at the open area between her and him. She took a deep breath and starts to move. The dirt took the sound from the rapid movement of her paws. She watches as the station came close to her. Her nails digs into the loose ground. He body skied at the metal legs of the ultimate. Slowly her body stop less than an inch from the metal. She opens her eyes to look at the legs of Datamon and the goal that Datamon's body block.

She walks over to the wall and smiles at the gaps between the station and then wall. She squeezes her head between the rock wall and hard metal. She claws franticly scratch to gain little distance. A bitter heat press into her as she struggles to move forward. She smiles as she came to the end. She took a few deep breaths the moment she free her head. She places her paw onto the metal and wiggles herself free.

She walks to the panel that holds the key. She jumps up at the slanted. Only her front paws grip as he back scratch at the smooth metal. Then her right paw slip from the panel. It felt that needle push deep into each joint of her left paw as it alone strain to keep her up. She thrust her right paw for the key. She grasps the key as her left paw slip. Mimi watches as she saw more of the key sliding up. Mimi found herself rubbing her back. Mimi grabs the key as the system announces the removing of the key.

Datamon turn from his computer. With dull eyes he stairs at Mimi. Datamon walk closer to Mimi as he says, "So this weak little digimon disrupts my studies." Mimi press herself to the wall as the ultimate came closer. "I never seen your form before," he says reach for Mimi. Mimi jump over his arms. "There is no where to hid. I never seen this digimon specie. I should take it apart to study it."

The moment, Datamon's words enter Tai head, he jump from the metal. "Leave her alone," He yells.

Datamon turn slowly turn to the human. Slow his mouth slid into a smile. "Well," he says, "A digi-destineds." Datamon a twist grin as the ultimate strolls from Mimi. "My ogremon palling into the pit? You cause that."

"Truth is we fell into it," Tai says. He slowly walk to the right keeping the pink mist between them. "Then when they came to search for us they trip and fell in."

"Such favorable events for you," Datamon says. He rests his hand on his station. "How did you dismantle my perimeter defense of concentrate energy beam?"

"We try to clime over it," Tai says, "and a branch just fell onto it. It just broke it."

"Stranger still to have both favoring events to happen," Datamon says.

"We always had better luck than you," Tai says. He watches as a cord long of Datamon's finger slither of the control.

"How did you get through this cunning created compound," Datamon ask.

"Dropping through the air duck," Tai says.

"It seam the events favor me," Datamon says, "You are missing your partner. Soon he will be missing you only for an eternally." A quick click came from behind the ultimate. The machine that drag in the pink mist hum and pink ooze shoots from it at Datamon. Datamon laugh as liquid abuser into his metal skin. He points his fingers at Tai. His fingers broke into small wires. "Digital Bomb!" Small red form hurl at Tai.

Tai starts to run. Tai felt his feet force from the ground. Heat scratch as his back. Small stone thrust into his skin. Tai slam into the ground. "That was the power added to my attack by the liquid form of this vapor," Datamon laugh. By Tai shaking on the ground, a creator larger than Greymon. "This vapor increases the power of any attack."

Tai neck burn as he push his head up. His sight rolls up from a metal bridge to Datamon. Datamon laughs before it spoke once more. "You see you the more you take in the more powerful your next attack will be. A rookie could use this to have an attack that overpowers even a mega. I need to keep this silent. So I must destroy you and your rodent friend." He turns to see the rodent digimon hanging on the panel and jabbing the key at the panel. He grips the key and whip Mimi off.

With only air toughing Mimi, she hurl through the air unable to control. As mist come around her, a ghostly hand reach for Mimi. She reaches for it only for it to stay with the pink mist. Mimi could only watch as the top of the column pass by her. She felt something wrap around under her arm. She look down to see a human arms.

Datamon watch Tai lift Mimi up. "You're just delaying your fate," the ultimate says, "But I could use this as trial run." More pink ooze covers him.

Tai got to his feet with Mimi in his arms. Pain stings from the back of his neck to the back of his knee. Tai's step clang as he ran over the metal bridge. With slow step, he move to have the pink mist between him and the ultimate.

"You need to refine the vapor," Datamon chuckle as the pink ooze drip into his mouth.

"Not if I use them it as a shield," Tai says, "You're adding power to your attack. Your attack will destroy the source of the power."

"I can wait," Datamon says, "We are hidden in here. I have all the time needed. I'll drag you from there." He walks along the gap. "More important, I'm so smart. I can calculate how to attack you without disrupting the flow of the vapor."

"Then I just need to get closer," Tai says. He took a few steps into the mist.

A void of pinkness came around him. Tai felt nothing not even air lingering near his skin. A soft voice drift into Tai's ears, "Help me." Tai turn his head seeing only a pink. "Chosen hero help me."

"How?" Tai ask as he floats in the emptiness.

"Stop from misusing by power," the voice spoke. A pink glow came before him. "Take my power. Use it."

The moment Tai grab the glow, he found himself return to the chamber. His is hand a small, black object. It was like a small flat box with a large screen on at the top. Datamon narrow his eyes as he looks from the device. "How did you solidify the vapor?" Datamon grunts.

"I don't feel like telling," Tai says. Two arms came from the side of the device's screen. Pink energy came from the arms. They merge over the screen in a sphere. Mimi close her eyes as the energy come at her. A bright light

Second later, Mimi smile as she looks at herself. She wore short green boots, a skirt of long thin leaves, A green shirt and green, fingerless gloves that end at elbow. Mimi swings her head to get the pink hair from her human face. Her green wings push herself into the air. Like a stain glass, the crest of sincerity embeds in her wings. "You like?" Mimi asks Tai, "I'm Fairmimon an ultimate."

"I still have the power to destroy you in a single strike," Datamon says.

"We'll see," Mimi says as she hovers. "Sincerity Reflection" The crest on her wings starts to glow.

The flash closes Datamon's eyes. "It seams my defense has also increase," Datamon says. He turns to look at Mimi hovering above her and aim his hand at her. "Digital Bomb!" His vision fade, only to return for him to watches the remains of the vapor gather crash into the chamber wall.

"That attack change the way you see," Mimi says. Mimi presses her palms together. Pink petals glide from her hands as eh move away. "Fairy spell," she yells. Glowing, the petal rushes at Datamon. The digimon of wires leap as many blast came behind him.

"All that work," Datamon says, "All that work lost." He pushes himself to his feet and aims his hand at Mimi. "Digital Bomb!"

She once again parts her hands creating petals. "Fairy spell!" The petals rush at the red form charging at Mimi. Tai drop to the ground as combine blast push into him.

"You may have the same power as me but there is no way you can reach my level of intelligence," Datamon grunts.

"We'll see," Mimi says as he presses her palms together and the crest on her wings glow. "Sincerity Reflection"

Datamon close his eyes due to flash from Mimi's wing. When his vision returns, he found himself looking at the stones wall. "I see your attack that changes my vision," Datamon says, "I can wait for your mistake." He close his eyes as he focus on the flutter of wings. As if struggling against him, the chamber wall ego the sound. With the beating of the wings around him, He keep his other ready to attack. Datamon reach one hand out quickly moving around to find anything. He stop as his lips slither into a smile. "I will find you ugly bug," Datamon yells.

"I'm not a bug," Mimi yells.

Datamon smile as his aim at the source of the scream. "I told you would make a mistake," Datamon says. With Mimi appearing to his left, he aims to his right. "Digital Bomb!" He watches his attack flew from his left.

"I guess I did," Mimi says as she appears in Datamon view.

"I am cleverer," Datamon says as his hand broken into wire.

"You haven't looked up have you," Mimi says. Datamon look up to see a ring of petal hover on the outer landing of the chamber. "Fairy spells!" Tai could only watch as the outer landing erupted into the smoke. Small rocks stop the pink mist. Metal moan as the bridges broke. Tai watch as his access to the outer ring drop.

Tai watch the pink mist spread over the land. The mist spread to the wall from the column to the land. Tai step onto the mist. He found the mist keep his feet up. Quickly he ran across to a small green ball on the ground. "You did great, Mimi," Tai says as he lifts up the sleeping digimon.

"Well," Datamon grunts. The glass dome crack missing. His limp braking and the glowing dust flow away. "It seams I lost."

Tai walk over. "That was just one digimon," Tai says, "We have more so when you reform you may want to leave us alone." He pulls the key from Datamon.

"I wonder if I will be locks up," Datamon says, "or will I slip by once again." His remaining eye turn to Tai. "It's so easy to slip by." The rest of him broke and fade.

"It doesn't matter," Tai says, "If you do slip by, you'll need to work to get the power you lost and we will continue to get stronger." Tai walk to the lock panel. "I hope this work," Tai says as turn the key. With crackles the large metal slab open.

As Tai step out of the chamber the soft voice spoke once more. "Thank you chosen hero." Tai turn to see the pink mist in the shape of a human.

"Who are you?" Tai ask.

"I was once a mega," the pink ghost says, "Then I merge with this island. Though I am stuck here, I have power to influence plants and some digimons on the island."

"You did all those lucky moments," Tai says.

"Your friends are at the end of the hall. Keep the power I gave you." The mist spread out losing it shape.

Tai smile as he ran down the hall. It was not long before he spotted his sister. "Hey," He yells to see his friends.

"Tai," Sora call as she charge at him. Sora grabs him into a strong hug.

"Here is Mimi?" Palmon ask.

"She right here," Tai says. He move the green digimon from between him and Sora. "She digivolve to ultimate and stop Datamon. The room back there is bang up. I hope they can get something."

"Tell me everything," Palmon says, "What has Mimi been doing?"

"Later," Tai says, "We have something else to do. We need free this island. Agumon feel like going Mega?"

* * *

Sorry it took so long. I try to have a moment with Tai alone with Sora and Mimi. 

I like to thank Demino and Fruitloop Trooper with ideal for Fairmimon attacks.

Also Minwolf for the plot of the chapter.

**Fairmimon** is Mimi ultimate form.

Sincerity Reflection: change the way the digimon that is hit by it see. It will fade when he/she attack. While the effect happening Mimi can not attack.

Fairy spell: Mimi spread pink petals and can control them to attack

Pollen shower: Mimi sends out a shower of pollen that causes the enemy to see an illusion. (Can effect allies/friends as well)

**Tai pairing** (Last chance to vote. One vote per-chapter. Think of it as a reward for giving me feedback. Email to me count. Its drager55891 _at_ Hotmail _dot_ come)

Tai and Sora - 6

Tai and Mimi - 4

Tai and no one – 0

**Reveiw answer**

Lord Pata – Tai and Kai and sibling so they could have the same romantic problems.

king of jack – Thanks

Loner boys - Thanks


	77. Chapter 77

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2; this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 77

Palmon hum as she lifts up a piece of steak. It hisses as the plant digimon place it on the metal grill. She use a gentle force to move the steak away from the fish. She dips a brush into some sauce. Like a painter she slid the brush over the steak. "I just need some peel potato," Palmon says. She watches a white object appear before her.

She turns to see Gatomon holding a peel potato. "It smells good," the feline says, "So I though if I help out I may get a little."

"You can have a little," Palmon says taking the potato, "But I'm making this for someone."

"I hope it's not for a part time digimon we know," Biyomon says as she flew up.

"It's not for Mimi," Palmon says as she slices the potato.

Biyomon turn to a sink and turn the water on. "She isn't the only part time digimon," She says as she slid her wings under the running water. "There is another one, the first one."

"So…" Gatomon drag the word as she look up, "Did they get want they need to cure Matt and Yoli?"

"I think so," Palmon says, "Jennai said the data storage had strong outer case and he was able to get most of data on it." She drop the slices of potato onto a pan

"Veemon been with Matt since she got back," Gatomon says as she gave another potato to Palmon

"Speaking of Veemon, how have you been with Veemon and Patamon?" Biyomon ask.

"Veemon been leaving me alone much more than before," Gatomon says as he pick up a new potato. She use her nail to remove the potato's skin off. "Since Matt became Lady Veemon, Veemon has been with her. I don't mind. I get more time with Patamon. I hope it work out for them. Matt is human but now Matt is also Lady Veemon. So how is your love life?"

"My crush don't know about my feeling for him," Palmon says.

"Force him to date you," Biyomon says.

"I can't order him to go out on a date with me," Palmon says.

"You order everyone around," Biyomon says.

"I do that because someone needs to try to keep all us digimons in order," Palmon says, "We do get out of hand often."

"So who are you cooking for?" Biyomon ask, "A feline friend of our."

"I'm a feline," Gatomon says looking at the food on the grill.

"It not for you," Palmon says.

"I still want some," Gatomon whines.

"I told you I'm making it for someone else and that you'll get a little," Palmon says. She slap Gatomon's paw reaching for the cooking fish.

"Who is it?" Biyomon ask.

"I told you that it someone that don't know about my feeling," Palmon answer.

"I want know how," Biyomon says.

"I don't want to tell," Palmon says.

"Okay, lets talk about something else," Gatomon says, "So Biyomon…who do you think is cute?"

"Taigermon," the bird digimons says.

"Other than my brother," Gatomon says.

"Agumon."

Gatomon brush some potato skins from her. She looks to see potato dripping through Palmon's crushing vines. "Biyomon lets see what the other are up to," Gatomon says as she step back. She pulls the feathers of the bird digimon.

"But what about the food?" Biyomon ask.

"The smell is making me hungry," Gatomon says, "Lets get going."

Meanwhile in another room, Veemon smile as he rest on a couch. "I don't know how they get Earth TV but I like it," he says. Then he felt the weight shift on his legs. He looks at the head of a pink veemon. "You're worry?"

"What if Gennai can't get me to become human?" Matt asks.

"We'll worry about that if it happens?" Veemon says.

"What if I stuck as a digimon?"

"Like I said we'll worry about that if it happen," Veemon says rubbing the female veemon's head.

Behind the couch, Patamon and Gabumon look at the mirror above the couch. They watch the blue claw rub the pink head. "He's close too Lady Veemon," Gabumon says forcing his voice quit.

"Lady Veemon got that close," Patamon says, "If Veemon move closer then I will get him."

Gennai walk into the room. "Matt, I'm ready." The lady veemon roll from Veemon's lap. With a slow pace Matt walk to Gennai. She rub her claws as she look at the taller man. "No need to worry," Gennai says as rub her head. Then he lift her up and walk away.

Meanwhile Agumon look up at the tree giving him shade. He stops and starts to sniff the air. He licks his lips to the smell of the well cook fish, and skillful flavor steak. He lowers his head to see Palmon pushing a small cart. "Hi Agumon," Palmon says, "Since you went mega I thought that you could use some food to get better."

"Thank you," Agumon says. He looks at Gatomon. Her eyes follow Palmon moving the food from the cart. "How you like some, Gatomon?" The feline cheer and jump next to Agumon.

"I did help Palmon cook it," Gatomon says.

"I'll leave you to the food," Palmon says as her vines wrap around the cart.

"If you cook it you should have some," Agumon says, "It's good."

"If you want me to," Palmon says. She lowers self next to Agumon.

Davis drop himself onto the couch. He looks over to Veemon. The blue digimon shoulders drop down. His fingers quickly flick the channels as he watch the frame of the TV. "Kinda hoping that the procedures fail," he spoke.

"I want it to succeed," Davis says, "We want two things but for the same reason. Yoli is nice and I enjoy spending time with her."

"It worst when you like Lady Veemon," Veemon says, "She is really am male human. I think she like me but I don't know for sure."

"Here to a strange life," Davis says.

"That is right," Veemon says.

"What are you up too?" Ken asks as he enters the room.

"Waiting to see if Yoli and Matt are cure," Davis says, "Why are you here?"

"This is where Gennai is going to drop off Matt and Yoli," Ken answers.

"So you worry about Yoli?" Davis ask.

"She is a friend," Ken says, "I need to see how to e-mail some one. Catherine must be worry."

"Who's she?" Veemon ask.

"TK gave me an e-mail of a digi-destined in France when he destroy the control tower there," Ken says, "We start to e-mail each other and gotten to know each other."

"Hey," Jun says as she drops onto the couch, "I finally get a digimon and..."

"Hey Jun," Davis says.

"Shut up," Jun yells, "I'm not done now she may become human…"

"Jun," Ken says.

Jun continues to talk, "and I may not have a partner."

"Jun," Davis yells, "You're on my partner." Jun look down to see a blue claw reaching from under her. She jumps up. Veemon gasp for air.

Over the next hour the digi-destineds gather in the room. They turn to the door. Yoli smile as he long hair fall over her brown robe. Her skin smooth and peach. The glasses on her face missing. "Yoli it work," Davis says as he jump from the couch.

"That's great," Jun mutter through her hands.

"So Matt is normal as well," Veemon says.

"No," a soft voice says. The left side of a pink head pass from the door frame. Slowly she moves into the full view of the other. A dark red ribbon hug her neck.

"So you were not able to be cure," Veemon says. He runs over the little digimon.

"It's complicated," Gennai says, "Matt and Yoli may change between human and digimon. Unlike Tai, they have no control over it. They could change at any time. That is why I gave them the ribbons." He lifts Matt up. As Matt cover her redden face, Gennai pull up the end of the ribbon. "This will allow them to have clothes when they become human."

"Question," Tai calls as he raise his hand, "Why don't you give me one?"

"Because they are rare," Gennai says, "I was only able to build two. I was going to give them to you as a gift but Matt and Yoli needs them. Speaking of Yoli there is something else that occur that was not planned."

A white blur came behind him. Then it jumps into the air showing a bunny digimon. "Jun," she call as she land in Davis's sister lap. "I'm Turbomon."

"Some how Yoli was clone as a pure digimon," Gennai says. He lowers Matt. The pink digimon scatter to TK. She hid her face into TK's leg. "I must get back to work." Gennai bow before he left the room.

"Lets see what's on the TV," Tai says.

"We need to train," Turbomon says, "Come on Jun."

"Alright," Jun answer. She grab her little brother. "And you'll help."

"There thing that I want to do," Davis answer.

"I guess I could us some practices," Yoli says.

"Lets get going," Davis cheered.

Hours later, Kari looks up at TK. "Do I really need to go to bed?" she ask.

"Yes you do," TK says rubbing Kari's shoulder, "The digimons are also."

"What about Tai?" Kari asks.

"He's right here," Gatomon says lifting up a white and brown tail.

"You'll be sleeping in here," TK says. He pushes the door open.

"It's huge!" Kari yells as she looks into the room. She walks into the room and look at the bed it reaches three times longer than Kari. By the bed a pile of blankets and pillows.

"It is," TK says, "It was built for…" He stop look to his side seeing Kari missing. By giggling, TK turn to see Kari bouncing on the bed. "Stop that," TK says.

"Why," Kari asks as the two felines bounce behind her.

"It's dangerous," TK says.

"It's fun," Tai says next to Kari.

"It's time for you to go to sleep," TK says, "Please go to sleep."

"Since you ask like that," Kari says. She strolls over to pillow and blanket. She crawls over the large bed and drop the pillow. She rolls onto the pillow and pull the blanket over her chest. Tai hum as she jump onto Kari's belly. He curls himself.

Gatomon walk closer. Her eyes narrow. "What are you doing?" Gatomon ask poking the other feline.

Tai lift his head up and look at Gatomon. "I'm trying to sleep," Tai says.

"That's my spot," Gatomon says. She starts to push Tai. "Move."

"I was here first," Tai answers.

"If you fight then nether will sleep on me," Kari says.

"Alright," Gatomon says, "I'll find another spot." She walk away on all four and whisper, "I will get that spot."

Meanwhile, Matt clime onto the bed and search for a place on the bed. In a part near the corner farthest away from the door, Matt drops her pillow. She rests her head on it. Patamon pull a blanket over the pink digimon.

"This is a great place," Veemon says.

"What do you mean by that?" Gabumon ask.

"I don't see a problem with sleeping with Lady Veemon," Veemon says.

"No," Gabumon says pushing the blue digimon. "You stay back." Gabumon drop the a pillow and points at it. "Don't get closer than this."

"Come on," Veemon yells.

"Quite," Kari answer, "Others are trying to sleep."

"Veemon is causing trouble," Gabumon says.

"It doesn't matter," Kari says.

Hawkmon fly into the room. He smile find a nice round piece of wood. His body rotates and soon his wings hang down.

"He must be part bat," a bunny digimon says look at Hawkmon hanging.

"You said it Turbomon," Yoli answer as she push her long ear from her sight.

"Let's go see the other digimons," Turbomon says.

Gatomon smile as slowly walk to her partner. She turns to her brother. With a smile on his muzzle, he rest on Kari. "Tai," Gatomon spoke softly as her shack Tai, "Mimi and Biyomon are rushing to you."

Tai jump to his paws and look around. He release a deep yawn before he search for his predators. He looks a small digimons curl up with a long tail wrap around her. He turns to Palmon pushing Biyomon away. "They aren't…" He stops to look at Gatomon on Kari. Her muzzle hangs over Kari with a smile on it. "Hey," Tai yells.

"Silent," Kari mutter, "I want sleep." Tai nods and slowly move away.

Nearby, Veemon slowly crawl along the bed sheets. He tries to keep as low as he can. He smiles at his pink goal. Pain came from his tears. He turns to see Gabumon standing over him. "You're too close," he whispers. Veemon bit his lip as the pain got worst. Veemon turn from his goal.

The blue digimon crawls pass Biyomon. She struggle against vines that slowly warp around her. Palmon smile as Biyomon drop to the mattress. With proud thoughts of keeping Biyomon away from Agumon, Palmon lay down next to Mimi.

Agumon open his eyes as the another digimon crawl over him. He opens here eyes to see Tai moving over to Kari. "I'm not going to be able to sleep as long as they are fighting over Kari's laps," He mutters as stand up.

He staggers over to a plant and plucks the leaves. He starts to shred the leave. He drops the leave in the center of a blanket. He walks between Tai and Gatomon. "There catnip over there," he says pointing at the leaves. With great speed the two feline jumps onto the pile. Agumon smile as he pulls the corner together. He quickly ties the ends. "The cats are in the bag and I'm out." He drops onto Kari's belly.

* * *

Next chapter is a battle. Controlmon is leading the march. He is not backing down and will not run from this.

For it I would not mind if someone was willing to look at it before I release it.

The voting for Tai pairing ends: The winner is Tai and Sora. I can think of a second place "prize" for Mimi.

Tai and Sora - 8

Tai and Mimi - 5

Tai and no one – 0

Fruitlloop Trooper – Thanks that means a lot

Lord Pata – Tai does have some girls problem but now the voting is over I can fix his problem

Super garurumon – Thanks, You got both

Martiny – I hope those taste keep you happy until the next part.

4 the birds – If you like the ideal. I can help you write it.

Shadow of a Rose – Thank for the review. I'll think about what you write.


	78. Chapter 78

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2; this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 78

In the morning, Agumon woke and stretch. He stops to look at the blanket still tied. He walks over a release it. The sheets drop showing two sleeping felines. Tai yawn and curl up into Gatomon more. Agumon step over Biyomon as he made his way to the door. He slips between Gabumon and Patamon. He hops to the ground and push the door open. He joyfully hums as he rushes to the kitchen.

Across the world, tears fall from the sky. The moon lost among black clouds. The air thick with screams. Trees snap. Buildings crumble. Digimons flee from a savage march. A march like an avalanche crushing all in it wakes. Large bones digimon destroy all before them. Digimons strike at the monster only to watch the monsters only flitch at their attacks. Many stumble back and turn to run only to be hit in their back.

Above, Controlmon observe the advance of pain. "If I can't have this world," he says. He looks at a village coming closer. His heart is a void of emotion. He thrust his monster forward.

In Gennai's base, Agumon sat looking Gatomon eating. The feline smile at Agumon with a drool dropping from his mouth. "You shouldn't have eaten so fast," the feline says. "I may share with you if you didn't put the cats in the bag."

"I let the cats out of the bag," Agumon answer.

Jennai rush into the room. Without taking time to recover, Jennai start yells, "Controlmon is attacking. Everyone get to your positions. Digi-destineds with me."

Jennai ran down the hall with the digi-destineds following. "He attack under storm clouds we could not track his movement. What repots we do get tells of large force of skull digimons. The size is not clean but It is believe to be large."

Tai stop as coldness came from his core and sweep through his body. He cross his arm so his hand rest on his sleeves as if trying to gather warmth. "They feel nothing. Just a numbness through out there bodies. They move feeling no rage as they destroy all before them. The one thing is I notice skull digimons do not stay like that for a long time."

"That right," Kari says, "Tai and Agumon change back after a short time."

"Skull digimons don't hold back with their attacks," Agumon says, "They have a few attacks before they should change into in-training."

"We assume that he is feeding them powers," Jennai says as they enter the portal room. He walk over to the panel and start to use the control. He continues, "We need time to find out how he does so. The problem is that there is a large village not far from them. The good news is that they is a step slop between them and that village. Digimons are already using it as a defiance line. Do what you can to slow them down." As the heroes fade, he spoke, "Good luck."

Tai blink as rain land on him, In the flash of lighting, he saw white bone monster. The call of hundreds of worthless attach fill the air. "This is horrible," Mimi cringe at the cries of pain.

"We need to fight them," Tai cry, "Agumon warp digivolve."

Agumon nodded and digivolved to his mega warrior. Wargeymon lead the partner digimons to the battle. He turns to the other behind him. "They may not have much flesh but they do have them," he says, "Attack there."

Nearby an agumon and gatomon rush through the bleeding land. The agumon pull the hurt feline from a falling tree. Cover in mud, they quickly slide themselves under the tree. "Are you okay?" the agumon ask as he look at the gatomon's back leg. The feline whimper as the dinosaur tough her leg. Pain floods her leg.

"No," the feline grunt, "my legs is hurt and keeping me from running." She stops as moaning tree collapse around them. "You should run ahead. We both shouldn't be destroyed."

"What about the house we talk about?" Agumon yells, "I'm not going to live there without you." He crawls through the mud from under the logs. He stops to look around. The forests that once so think that block the light was now cripple logs sinking into the mud. The floor once covers in fruits now cover in ash. He pull the gatomon from under the as the ground release a heavy growl.

They turn to see the logs they came from crush under a bone foot. The bone skull starts down at them. The skull greymon eye. The agumon steps before the gatomon. He try stop his fear as raise his head. "Pepper breath." The agumon watch his attack hit the bone jaws. The two small digimons step back as the bone monster did not yield to the attack. The skull digimon teeth move closer to the couple. The gatomon hides behind her lover. The skull greymon's mouth thrust at the two. With a great blasts, its head twist away from them.

Wargreymon watch the bone digimon recover. Two large bones wrap around his arms. He flexes his arms and force the bones from him. He quickly spins striking the bone digimons. The bone bird squawk as it drop to the group. He punch another bone digimon that charge at him. In the darkness, the white bones of the skull digimons seam to form a single creature around Wargreymon.

Wargreymon strikes at the monster around him. The monsters mindlessly reach at him. Wargreymon swing his blades. His swings failed to slow the beasts pushing closer. With roars of mindless rage, they claw at his armor. Engulf in the mass of skull digimons, Wargreymon force himself from the ground. As he flew higher in the air, skull digimon hand from his armor. They continue scratch at him. The mega digimon starts to spin. The bone digimons slide from the armor. Now freed, Wargreymon scan the sky for digimons.

The only digimons in the air are ones that swoop down to attack the skull digimons. The land beneath him is a wide strip between the ocean and cliffs. It came to a narrow steep slop. The only objects of great height are the control towers. The former trees were crush and trample. A four legs monster stomps on some rocks. The bone digimon still gather below him but they bit and scratch as each other. Some bone digimons stood still.

Below him, a garurumon run over the rip land. His breath rapidly and heavy as he push in worn legs. His muscle scream in weakness. A deep claw display on its tangle fur. His rip ears twitch as deep stop pass. He dear not look at the source of the heartless moans behind him. He watch the a gold and silver rush over him.

Wargreymon pass of the large wolf digimon. Before him a digimon cover in rusted metal with a bone jaw. He flex his arms as he came closer. A load clang came from his claw crashing into the metal chest of the monster. The mega digimon slam into the ground. Load rattle came from the metal digimon rolling from Wargerymon. With no threat Wargreymon push off the ground and flew up.

On top of the slop, Angewomon watch another skull digimon drop down the slop. She readies herself to attack again. She stop as the digimon she attack roll before a gatomon and agumon. The agumon held up the gatomon try to move up the slop. They push up the hill use their claw and paw to move up the angle earth. They made up a little of the slop when the gatomon start to fall taking the agumon with her. They crash into each other and they tumble down the hill. Both small digimon push to their feet only to find skull digimon hanging over they like blades of a guillotine. Three skull digimon stomp toward them. The gatomon hid her face in the agumon as the small dinosaur search for a way out.

Angewomon look at the digimons to her sides. They nod before they release their attack to keep the hord of skeleton digimons away from the couple. Then, Angewomon rush down inches from the slop. She charges the skull digimon. A foot from the monster, She quickly lift her body. Leaving her leg down. Her foot struck the skull of the skeleton digimon. The agumon yank the gatomon between the falling monsters. They slip from under the bones just before they crush into the ground.

Angewomon lands before the fallen bone digimon. Three skull digimons slowly approach her. One a bone wolf limp closer. It's front right leg shatter and hangs. It press damage legs to the ground like its other legs. It push forward as the crack bones grin together. All the while the digimon growl at Angewomon as if the brake failed. Next to it, the form of a bug. It moan showing the void within it head. The movement show the rest was equally empty. Then a human shape bones the size of Angewomon swagger next to them. From it back bones of wings.

The wings on Angewomon glove start to grow. She raises her as gloved arm as a thread of light reach from the wings tips. The Angle digimon pull back the thread and yells, "Celestial Arrow!" Her arrow of light struck a bone wolf. The light push into the bone wolf. It release a moan of pain before it drop to the ground. She quickly use her light arrow on the bug digimons. In silent the bug drop to the ground.

She turns to the last skull digimon only to have it bone arms clap around her. She struggle to get free but the bone digimon's arms wrap around her was too strong. The human shape digimon open it mouth and start to bite at the angle digimon. Angewomon easily dodge lunge of the small mouth. Angewomon then lift up into the air. The skull digimon scream and force the angle digimon down. Angewomon legs gave out from the force and she drop to her knees. She look up at the moaning human skull. "Hand of Fate!" Angewomon as the skeletal digimon scream as it release her.

Angemon then land nest to the female angle. "It look like you could use a little help," he says he reach his hand to Angewomon.

"Thanks," Angewomon says as she was help to her feet.

"If I'm in trouble come over and help me," Angemon answer.

"I'll remember that," Angewomon remark as she lifts the two digimons. She cradle the feline and dinosaur digimon as she start to flap her wings.

Both angle digimons flew to the top of the slop. Angemon turn and watch the battle. Angewomon carry the agumon and gatomon as she walks from the battle. She looks to her right at a small group of digimons defending a path from a small cave carved so there is an ease to travel up. Now it is acting as a route for the bone digimons to invade. She failed to make out the names of attack in the clutter on screams. She is able to see Jun standing watching the fight.

She walks to a point where the path widen. There digimons watch as she walk pass. She looks down to see many digimons drape over the ground. She watch as a few rookies ran around giving them food and water. Then to one side digimons sit on the ground moaning with wraps around their bodies.

"Angewomon," Kari yells as she ran to her partner.

"This place seams to have gotten organized since I was last here," the angle digimon as she hands the gatomon to Kari.

"Jennai done more of it," the young brown hair girl says, "He is mainly using the flying digimons to attack and saved digimons. Others are defending this place or setting up the camp. Of course, Joe is acting as doctor."

By the small cave, Jun watch small bones digimons rising from the darkness of the cave. There was of a dinosaur, bird and bone pig. A digimon cover in black land before. "Lighting combo!" In the dimness on the night, hey movements fades into the shadows. The skull digimons scream as an unseen force ram them back into the cave. Then the digimon jump back onto the ledge.

"Nice one Swiftmon," a copy of the black digimons says, "The rain and the mud did not slow you."

"Thanks, Yoli," Swiftmon answer, "We're lucky that was a small group. With a little more then all of them would have fallen into the pit at the end of that path and they stumble around in the cave until we can stop them." She stop and listen to she screech coming from the cave. "Look like a large group," she say, "Signal the others." Yoli nod and pull out her digivice. She move it to use what light she can to make flashes.

Nearby Jun watch as flashes appear. She turns to the digimons to her side. "A large group is coming so get ready," she say.

Many bones digimon charge from the cave. The digimons around Jun discharge their attack. Once again Jun watch the attack crash into the skeleton digimons. The many attack clash on the bones. The bones digimons in front drop and slid muddy path. More bone digimons trample over them. The bones digimons stomp forward pushing those stop by the attack. With the air filled with scream, the digimon franticly release their attack but the bones monster march forward.

Nearby, TK turn from Angemon who was still watching the steep hill. Lady Veemon stay still as she watch her brother leave her. TK teeth press into each other as he watch the bone digimons charge closer. "Jun how is it going?" the blond ask his voice scratch by anger.

"Not good," Jun answer, "They keep coming on matter how many times we attack them." She watches bones digimon use others a shield as they march closer.

"Jennai look for a way to stop," TK answer. "Look Out!" TK shove Jun from a jumping skull digimon. He grunt as the bone digimon land on him. Force to the ground, he struggle to stay out of the bite of the monster.

"TK," Lady Veemon yells as she rushes to her brother. As she ran, energy cover her skin. The energy slowly seeps into the rest of her. "Lady Veemon digivolve to Scarlet Flamedramon." She stood a dark red flamedramon. She did no have the gauntlet over her arms but she wore large boots that reach up to her knees. She presses her large spike of her boot into the ground as she spoke. "Get away from him." She lifts her boot above her head. "Fire Missile!" A glow came from the tip of her boot. She rush her boot down. Flames shoot from her boot hitting the bone digimons.

TK watch the monster scream as the flames crash into the monster. The monster flinch from each strike on it body. TK pushes the monster down the path. "Thanks Matt," TK says as he stood up.

"You're welcome, brother," the red dragon says. She uses her boot to kick another skull digimon.

"I'll get Joe and Gomamon," Jun yells over the screams and blast. She ran from the many digimon struggle to with the skeleton.

Meanwhile in the middle of the moans of pain, Gomamon watch as Joe finish looking at the agumon that came with a gatomon who leg was broken. Gomamon's head rest on his paw. Since they came here Joe move from one hurt digimon to the next. He watches many digimon stumble, crawl or carry here. Each one Joe look at leaving him with little time to be apart of the fight. "I'm bored," the seal digimon says, "The others get to fight. And I get to watch you place band adds on digimons."

"Someone need to look after the hurt digimons that come in," Joe answer.

"I know," Gomamon moan, "It just I want to fight like the others."

"Joe!" Jun came running up. "They are getting through we need your help."

"Time to fight," Gomamon says. His partner picks him up and ran to the fight.

They came to the fight before them. A leomon punch one skull digimon. Only to have more push the monster back at the lion man. Around him the bone digimons swarm. They struggle to push the skeleton back.

Quickly, Gomamon digivolve to Zudomon form. He lifts his large hammer into the air. "Vulcan's hammer!" Energy erupts from his hammer hit a random part of the mountain. He does it again. The bone digimons scream as they slip in the shaking mud.

Then the digimons charge. The digimons yells as they stuck as the skeletons. A leomon lift a skull digimon from the mud and throw him into the cave. He smirks at the screams from the cave. He growl as he punch another bone digimon. Their bone feet unable to grip the slick mud. The monsters drop into the shaking earth and slide down to the cave.

Jun look from the fight to TK. "They are coming in large group each time," Jun says, "Lucky, the giant walrus turtle thing can shake the ground with his hammer."

"They don't have a good grip they way they are," TK answer, "I'm here to tell that Jennai want to talk to us. Think that they can handle this without you."

"Right now," Jun yells, "There are bones monsters coming. We can't just leave."

Over the land taken by the skull digimons, Wargreymon watch carefully. He looks down at skull digimons pacing around a tree. One jumps. It drops to the ground with branches. The mega flew close to see a yellow fur ball hanging from a branch. Wargreymon grab the small digimon.

"You're safe," the mega says as he flew back to the camp.

After Wargreymon land, he changes into Agumon. He walk pass group of digimons. Some groups are eating and others just resting. Only a few tales fill the air with the muffle sound of the nearby battle. He spots Tai sitting with the digi-destineds. They are looking at Jennai talking. Agumon ran to his partner not caring of the yellow ball with cat ears and tail hop after him. "What is going on?" the small dinosaur ask.

"Jennai, think he found something," Tai answer.

"This is good," Agumon says.

"Agumon," Kari says, "Where did you get this little one?" Kari lifts the nyarumon.

"I found her in a tree," Agumon says.

"She scared," Gatomon say as she look at the small digimon shaking in her partner's arms.

"How can you be some calm," Jun yells, "There are bone digimons are attacking us. And you two…" Jun points at Agumon and Gatomon. "Why are you not fighting?"

"We're on brake," Gatomon answer.

"This is no time for a brake," Jun yells.

"I hope I'm not stopping something important," Jennai says as he walks up, "Gatomon, Agumon, what did you while flying over the land?"

"Those control towers," Agumon answer, "The skull digimons are leaving them alone."

"That right," Gatomon says, "There are many out there."

"Good observing," Jennai says, "That is what we notice too. The control towers normally feed power to the control collars. They are still releasing energy but with out control collar. We believe that Controlmon some how make control towers that can power the skull digimons."

"So we take down the tower like before?" Davis ask.

"That is right," Jennai says, "Bu there is something else. We have also detected power shifts."

"So what?" Davis asks.

"The power shift proceeded all major movements on the skull digimons," Jennai says, "There is someone that is controlling their moves."

"Like getting Agumon into the bath by using meet?" Tai ask.

"That is right," Jennai answer.

"If they are changing their behavior with that then someone must be near by," Izzy says.

"That is right," Jennai answer, "The shifts of power levels are so skillfully change that only one with great knowledge of the control towers is able to do so."

"Controlmon could be around," Tai says.

"Also right," Jennai says, "We just can not local him."

"Lets deal with the tower and stop the skull digimons," Kari voice with anger strange for her young voice, "They didn't want to do this. They need our help to stop them with out powers."

"Alright, it's time to stop them," Agumon cheers.

"We need to tell the others," Gatomon answer.

Tai and Kari nods and digivolve their partners. They angle digimon fly to the near digimon in the air. Meanwhile, Wargreymon search for his target. He watches the skeleton moving closer to one black tower. He focuses on a tower below. He drops at it. In the dim light, his blades shines. He pass over the skull digimons. He readies his blade as he close on the tower. His claw easily slices through the black matter. At that moment the tower starts to tip, the skull digimon scream.

As Wargreymon fly up, a blast glances off his armor. He turns his head. Hundreds attack rush up from the ground. The skull digimons release their attacks aimlessly into the air. The explosion of chaos filled the air with blast and other attack. Like ash from an erupting volcano.

"What is their problem," Wargreymon ask as he hover next to Angewomon.

"You get the same way when someone take your food," Angewomon says, "Lets get the others."

Like other digimons, Angewomon dove at the towers. She twist up and down as blast rush toward her. She push through the mess of attacks. Her feathers singe by an attack. She stops as the wing of her globe grow. She releases her glowing arrow at the black tower. Her arrow smashes into the tower. She watches the tower fall only to be hit by a black. She drops to the raging digimons below.

"You're alright?" Angemon ask as he grabs the other angle digimon.

"I'm fine," Angewomon say, "Lets get the towers."

The angelic digimons fly higher. They pass many digimon flying at the towers. The watch all black towers fall around them. Soon only one tower remain. The digimons flew around it. The skull digimons filled the air with many attacks. Many dove at the tower only to hit the many attacks. Cracks ran over the tower. A glow came from the shadows in the cracks. More cracks spread over the tower. Then a light burst up. The land filled with a deep growl. The skull digimons drop.

From the darkness above, a jaw of sharp came. Long dragon head emerge from the dark clouds. A black mask cover cove its head. A grey horn hover over it. It moves from the cloud showing a snake like body wrap in silver chains. A body made of twisting grey smoke. Large silver armor plates hover around it. "I should have taken my control tower's power to digivolve me sooner," it spoke, "I am the dark version of Azulongmon. Behold Emperialmon."

The panels around Emperialmon start to spin around it. A silver energy came from the panels. "Digivolve Drainer," it yells releasing the attacks. Angewomon watch as the came at her. She can feel power invade her body. Slowly she drops to the ground. Then here sight return she looks at the four paws holding her up. Around countless rookies and not a single skull digimon.

"What happen?" Kari ask as she look at her partner, a former angle now puppy.

"He just downgrades them," Gomamon says as he move away from the others. He stops and closes his eyes. He turns Joe with his eyes wide. "I can't digivolve."

"His attack must have blocked our digimon abilities to digivolve," Izzy says as he talk out his laptop.

"All us digimons were hit by it," Yoli says as she hop, "We need to get out of here."

That moment a blast rush over their heads. It crash into the path behind them. The cliffs on the side of the path crumbling engulfing the path in stones. Many rookies digimons struggle to move the large stones. Some struggle over them.

"Lets get to the cave," TK says.

"And then what?" Tai ask, "He'll just burry use there."

"We just need time to remove his digivolve drainer," TK say.

"We may have another way," Tai says, "We still have a digimon."

"Who?"

"Me," Tai says as he slip off his shirt. As he shrank , he continue, "I was human so as Taigermon should still be able to digivolve."

"Tai you can't win," Kari yells as she lift her now feline brother.

"I just need to keep if busy while you and the digimons get some place safe," Tai says. "I'll be safe."

"Alright," Kari answer. She slowly weakens her grip on Tai.

Tai jump to the ground. Soon all the digivices start to glow. Tai glow his eyes as power flow into his body. "Taigermon warp digivolve to Digi-Destinedmon." There stood Tai older body. He wear a golden chain mail shirt with black vest and pants. On his back a pair of white wings each twice the length of him. Nine glowing orbs hover behind him. He spread his wings. With a mighty push he lifts into the sky.

Emperialmon watch the digimon at it. He forms a sliver glow in his mouth. "Imperial Degreed." He there releases the attack at the digimon.

Tai watch the attack coming at him. "Five Orbs Defense," Tai yells. Five orbs rush before him. Energy spread between them forming a shield. The blast slam into the shield. The sliver glow surrounds Tai. Tai charge from it. "Four Orbs Blast." The orbs hover behind Tai merge into one. It quickly shoot pass Tai at Emperialmon. The dragon force back at the blast to his armor head.

The dragon twist around his body as he study the digimon. "Havoc Horn," It yells just as his horn rush from his mask. He watch it slice the feather if the digimons. His horn quickly turn to rush at Tai once more.

Tai continue to fly at Emperialmon. His eyes focus on its mouth looking for a glow. Just then his orbs start to glow. He pushes up but the horn slice into his legs. Tai grunt as he covers this wound. He watches as flying blade turn toward him again. "Three Orbs Defense!" Tai try to keep the shield between him and the horn. The Horn easily out rush his energy shield. Once again it thrust at him. Tai was able to twist his body to leave himself with only gash along his neck.

"Nine Orbs Strike" All nine of Tai orbs rush pass him. One slam into the horn as the other hover around it. Soon all nine pounce on the horn. The Horn stumble under the onslaught of the orbs. "Nine Orbs Blasts." The orbs around the horn rush at the horn. They merge into one crushing the horn.

Emperialmon wail as the destruction of his horn. The silver glow form his mouth once more. "Four Orbs Blasts." The dragon digimon watch the attack rush at it. One of his armor plates rush before it. "Imperial Degreed." The attack rush at Tai once again and he use his five orbs to block it.

"Three Orbs Blast," Tai yells as he aims for the dragon's tail. "Three Orbs Blast!" A second blast rush toward its midsection. As Emperialmon's plates rush at both, Tai flew at the dragon's head. He pass its glowing mouth. "Three Orbs Sword," Tai yells. The last three orbs gather to his hands. They merge into a long blade. Tai swing at the eye of the dragon. The dragon roar as it yank its head away.

Emperialmon slither away from the other digimon. It quail its body as it use its one good eyes to look at it enemy. The angle like digimon have feathers that are scorched or sliced off. He had two large cuts on his body. Emperialmon built power in his mouth. Ten time the power all the others he used. "Imperial Degreed." The attack speed at the rush at Tai. The rain clouds above rips by its power. The air flee from it might. The rain soak logs bellow burst into flames.

"Orbs Unite!" Tai yells just before the dragon attacks cover him. The ground crumble from the explosion. From the blast came a pair of gold wings. Then a golden Tai raise from it. As his body start to glow, he rush at the dragon. "United Thrust." Tai's body turn into a golden comet as it speed at Emperialmon. The moment it pass through the dragon, it was unable to cover come its pain to scream. In silent agony, it broke.

In a sprinkle of diamond like particles, Tai drift to the ground. Agumon ran to his partner. He lifts the small brown kitten up. "You did it," the Dinosaur answer. He looks up at the stars shining above. "Let's hope that is the last of Controlmon."

* * *

The truth is I had this done for a while but I am afraid to post it.

This may be the end depending on what the reviewers wants. But I do have another enemy up my sleeve. I am going to start writing the next chapter.

Lord Pata – Gatomon does not show any deep feelings for Veemon.

Fruitloop Trooper – That is a goal but it the reviewer that choose.

Super garurumon – the reviewers pick them.

the one that will not be named – I need to push myself more

whamman5 – I have Matt and Yoli randomly change so I can play with that. Like Yoli is in the Digi-World and change.

the one and only still – Thanks.


	79. Chapter 79

Disclaimer- I do not own digimon

Note: Forget the 25 years later stuff at the end of series 2; this may change some of their lives from it. Malomyotismon was defeated a few months early and most people forgot most it but not the digi-destined and some others.

Tai lifestyle change part 79

Kari smile as she watches Tai finish the fight. She stumbles on the slop as rush to her brother, who is at the moment a small brown kitten. She slips on the rain cover grass. Kari found herself on her back and still moving down the hill but now greater that want she wanted. At the bottom, She rollover the scratch and slash earth. Then, she climes to her feet and with no caring about her wet and stinging back, she continues her charge.

Kari push herself over a log to see Agumon. The dinosaur cradles a small feline in his arms. Agumon lift Tai to Kari. "He is sleeping," he says as Kari took were-digimon from Agumon.

"He is strong," Kari says. She looks at the small cat sleeping in her arms. His paws sway softly. His small nose twitch as his ears tickle Kari's arm. She lowers her hand to rub the kitten's belly. The moment she touches, Tai release a soft purr. She moves her sight over to Agumon. "Let's get to the others," Kari says.

"Hey wait up," Salamon call out as she as force herself under the fallen log. The puppy like digimon shook her body to remove the mud.

"It good to see you're safe," Kari says as she scoop up the puppy digimon.

"Why are you not carrying me?" Agumon ask.

"You can walk yourself," Kari says. She quickly rose to her feet and walk away.

"I want a ride," Agumon yelled as he chases his partner's sister.

Sora came from the cave with Biyomon resting on her shoulder. Sora ran up to Kari. She stops and looks at the small feline on in younger female. "Is Tai alright?" Sora asked as she rubbing Tai.

"He is fine," Kari says, "I think he just tired."

"That is good. Let get to the others and get to a place to rest," Sora answers.

"I notice that you arms are free," Agumon says, "So how about a ride."

"No," Sora says as she turns.

Later, they enter Gennai's base. Kari walks into the room she woke a few hours ago. She place Tai into the bed. "You did great, Brother," Kari says as she pushes the sheets around Tai.

"You two are so lucky." Kari turns to Mimi. The teen with pink hair places a hand on Tai.

"How so?" Kari asks to the pink hair teen.

"You are so close to Tai," Mimi says, "I never have a brother or sister. Sometime I wonder what it is like to have a sibling." Mimi steps to the side to lets Kari pass her by.

"It is true you are close but," Kari pauses, "We share the same parents and each can only focus on one at a time."

Mimi nods as she and Kari walks down the hall. They remain silent from the many steps until Kari spokes, "Is there any news?"

"Gennai is sending a force to Controlmon's fortress," Mimi says.

"Shouldn't we come with them?" Kari says, "Who know what digimons are in that place."

"It is empty," Mimi says, "While we are fighting the bone monsters, Gennai watch with his satellites. They all start to run from there. He says that many of his people left with digimon following them. Some carry large boxes."

"That make no sense," Kari answer.

"I know," Mimi says, "Gennai sent teams there to learn what they can. He also hope to learn how Controlmon is blocking our way home."

"I hope there are no digimons around them," Kari says, "else they could be in danger but I hope they can find how and can stop it. I miss mom and my new sister."

"I sure they can find it," Mimi says, "Then we can rest and return to our normal life."

"I don't know about that," Kari answered, "We have Datamon around. He is so eager to attack us."

Elsewhere, Datamon sat with a white light filling around it. He type as he spoke, "The mixing of human and digimon seam to have proven to be difficult. The data from my two experiments have missing important parts. Forcing two to change did not have the result wanted. The link between their human and digimon body shapes are weak. Even after Gennai engineered it so they can change their forms it is not under their control and proved unstable. The second of created new life that is a blend on human and digimon show even less changes. The bodies are even more stable and changeless. Both experiments have results nothing like the original. If I could study the change in another from the start using the same condition that made the original. I should find a subject that would work. One of blood relationship will be good." His typing gain more speed. Then Datamon stop and spoke, "If human life form can change into digimon life form. Then a digimon life form in theory can change into human life form. Both experiment must be prepared. To get the subjects need for my experiments, they notice that I have hack into their systems."

Later back at Gennai's base, Sora sneak into the bed room. She smiles as she walk over to a brown cat. She scratches Tai's head. Slowly he opens his eyes. "Good morning," Sora says softly.

"Morning," Tai says before he yawn.

"I just want to thank you for saving us," Sora answer. She move closer until she peck her lips to the end on Tai's muzzle. Tai start to laugh. "What is so funny?" Sora ask.

After a some more laughter, Tai was able to speak once more, "You just kiss a cat."

"I kiss you," Sora says, "Tai, I was so worry about your fight today. I though I would need to search all the Digi-eggs at primary village."

"You were that worry?" Tai ask.

"After all that happen you been on my mind," Sora answer, "Tai, I want to stay with you no matter what you body is…" She lean again and kiss Tai once more.

Look into the room, Biyomon grunt. Agumon stop at her. "Human like human more."

"Tai is not all human," Biyomon answer.

"Most of his life he is human," Agumon says. He look at Tai letting the kiss continue. "Look like he made his choice. If you want to cry on someone"

"I'll think about it," Biyomon answer as she fly away.

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" Palmon asks as she stop spying on Agumon from the corner, "Look like a new struggle is about to start. Pink petal will win against pink feathers."

In the darkness of the castle, a group of human like walks over the littler. The walls are well keep but the floor cover with splinter wood, broken bottle and other filth. "Treen," one says as he slid light from his flashlight over the broken junk gather in the corners, "They really trash this place."

"Quite," the leading man said, "We need to learn what we can. Remember that traps are best hidden in the rubble. If it was meant or not."

"We know," the last of the group says, "Lets get this done with this."

"I will make you done." The word crawl from the darkness. They turn to the path they just took. From the ground a shadow rises from the ground. Only its right eyes could be seen through a red made with a black mark on it.

"What are you?" the leader ask as place a hand on his sword.

"I came for my master," the words came from the darkness of the form.

"There was only one master of this castle," the leader grunt as her pull out his sword.

With only a flicker on the forms' cloak and the leader of Gennai's men broke into particle. The particles swirl around the form and slowly slither through the black cloak. The form eyes look at the other two of Gennai's men. They turn and ran. In the hollowness on the castle they call for help. Then one scream for a moment before braking. The last one stop as the particles continue.

"As weak as ever," the form spoke, "How your kind trap my master has no logic proof to validate it. Letting you continue to function would be harmful to our objectives." After a flicker on its cloak the form turns. Particles chase after it as it move through the darken halls of the castle.

It came to a large room with a large throne at the end on a long carpet. It move over black feather to a statue under a handing crossbow. "Master," the form spoke as it lift the statue, "This world once more need your aid to correct it. They stop the D-reaper, you greatest tool. When I freed it, they destroy it." It slides the statue under its cloak. "I will free you so you can save this world."

Meanwhile, Datamon sat at his computer finishing the last of his plan. He watches his two subjects walking alone. "Now would be the appropriate time to acquire," the cybernetic digimon state, "I won't have a long time."

At Gennai's base, Kari giggle at a joke that Gatomon told. Then the lights darken. With heavy bands the door close around them. A gray smoke start to fill the place. Kari whine as a burn scratch into her throat. "We need to get out here," Kari mutter through the pain. Gatomon nodded and they ran the only open tunnel.

Elsewhere, Tai ran though the shadow flooded tunnels. The Agumon's heavy breathing can be heard. He stop see Gennai before him. "What happen?" Tai ask.

"Someone took over the lock down systems," Gennai answer, "The one that did it is a master of the computer. I am going to the manual override. Check your friends."

Meanwhile, Datamon watch as Kari and Gatomon drop to the ground. With a few command the gas left the small hall. He turns to a large digimon behind him. The digimon had the body of Wargreymon. An eagle and dove wing from it back. A large sword hand between them. A black helmet cover its face with two spike reach down over its chest. Its arms made of blue and sliver metal. "Go Sinchdramon lead the others and bring them here."

"I will act with your order our creator," the large digimon answer. It bow before it spoke once more, "Should the taken of the two lead to a chase?"

"Do not stop the until the two subjects are here," Datamon said, "Stay together until you return here and then fight them as one."

"The battle would hold better ease if I alone carry the two while the rest remain to ready for the battle," Sinchdramon answered.

"That sounds good," Datamon answer, "Tell the other I would like the one that can change between a human and feline digimon as a living subject."

"Your words shall be carry on," the large digimon answered. It bow once more and walk from the room.

Later, Tai look at his fellow digi-destineds. They have each group during the emergency and they gather in the meeting room when they tunnels were cleared. "Have anyone see Kari?" he ask. He was answer by only lowering heads in shame.

"I am afraid she was taken," Gennai said, "One of our teleported was used during the lockdown. Then the log was deleted."

"So we can not follow?" Tai asked.

"The log was but not the system data," Gennai answer, "I can get you close to where they are."

"Lets get going," Tai yelled.

A little later, Tai look around the place. Sand hill as far as he can see. With only a few object rose from them. He stop to look at a well. "That well," Tai said, "I think I seen it."

"We have. This is the located we search for our creasts," Izzy answered, "In fact there is the well where crests were hidden."

"So that oases is near by?" Mimi ask.

"The perfect hiding place. Best place to search," Tai answer.

"Its this way," Izzy answer.

The group follow Izzy. TK still found it uneasy that the waste land before him changes into a lust jungle. A sliver glint came to his eyes. He stop and lift the small object up. "Look," he spoke with a voice rattle by anger, "This is Kari's camera."

"She is here but it's a large area so everyone make small groups and spread out," Tai yelled, "Search the place and don't let anyone stop you."

"Tai are you sure?" Sora asked, "What if there are digimons protecting this place?"

"Trust me," Tai answer trying to make a calming smile. "If we spread out then at least someone could get pass them."

"Alright," Sora answer, "Mimi would you mind coming with me. I would like to have a little girl talk."

"Sure," Mimi said.

Tai watch as the rest of the digi-destined walk away in small groups. "Lets go," Tai said.

"Are you sure about us going alone?" Agumon asked.

"It will be easier for us to travel," Tai answered, "and if it is true that the one I believe is behind this then being alone he may lead me to him."

"If you say so," Agumon answer.

A little bit away, Davis led his group. He looks at Ken, Yoli and Jun. "Any ideal about where to go?" Davis ask.

"I had never been here," Ken answer, "I'll fly up witch stingmon to search around."

"Better yet," Yoli answered, "Hawkmon can fly up." Yoli turn to her partner on her shoulder. "Just flew up so you can see above the tree and see around. Stay hidden."

"Right," Hawkmon said as he flew up.

"So now what?" Turbomon ask.

"We both know it," Yoli answered, "We wait for Hawkmon return."

"I know but that does not mean what I would like," the bunny digimon responded, "I want something to do around here."

"Same here," Yoli said

"They are both energy balls," Ken answer.

"Turbomon is fun to have around around," Jun said.

"Hey," Hawkmon called as he flew down. "There is a house not far from her on top of some steps."

"That is a good place to start," Ken answered.

Sora and Mimi walk through the jungle looking for anything. "So," Mimi said. The talkative girls found that the words were not coming like the normally do.

"Yes?" Sora asked as she steps over a fallen log.

"You seam close to Tai just now," Mimi said.

"Well," Sora mutters. She remains silent as she try to think of what to say. Sora found it hard to tell her friend that the guy they were both after have choose her…well she thinks that Tai choose her. "I had a nice talk with him just a little while ago after we kiss."

"You kiss Tai rookies form," Biyomon states.

"He didn't fight it," Sora answer, "and we return it."

"I see," Mimi softly mutter. She did not know what else to say. She lost Tai to Sora. It was hard for her she like Tai and the bond he had with Kari. That just made her even more scare. She felt as if she wants entering their family in a way that not even Sora have done. She did not want to lose that. Two pain instead one pierce of her heart.

Next to Mimi, Palmon stairs at Biyomon. She is not happy that Tai taken the chosen the way he did. It not the his feline body caught her eyes like he did with Biyomon but he did keep Biyomon eyes from laying onto Agumon. With Biyomon eyes no longer focus on Taigermon, she not able to notice those eyes on her. Now, Palmon will need to work harder to get those eyes off the pink bird and with luck onto her pink flower.

"Look who came to my sights."

They stop too see a tall woman standing on some rock above them. Her tan skin is cover by a leotard of leaves. Her brown hair reach pass her back and held rose petals in it. Gold bands remain around their wrist and ankles. She points her spear at the digi-destineds. "I fear I must stop you from moving farther," She spoke.

Biyomon and Palmon digivolve. Garudamon and Lillymon flew at the unknown digimon. The strange digimon smile as her gold band glow. "Image override," she yelled just before a flash came over them.

Lillymon recover her sight. She notices the female digimon flying next to her. She press her palms together and form her cannon. She turn to see the three more of the enemy digimon.

"Which is the real me and which is a fake," all the digimons spoke, "Which enemy is the enemy and which enemy is friend. Don't bother calling to your friends, they won't hear you."

Lillymon remain still as she stair at the enemy appearing in many places. Each moving the same way. She look down at her body but see the enemy's instead. She yelled but her words did not even come to her own ears.

Meanwhile Joe and Izzy walk along a small stream. From the tree metal cords came from the trees. "Salutation," Before there a human shape digimon said. The right side of it face is a smooth metal while the left said is a pale gray. Its chest is cover by a white lab coat. Its robotic limps reach had metal tentacles coming from the back of them. It reaches into swirling blankness in tree. "My apologetic." the digimon spoke, "My master order me to delay you. First I need to remove those pesky devices." His tentacles rise up and knock their digivice to the ground.

"That not fair," Gomamon yells, "At least give us a fighting chance."

"My regretful action is to keep from fighting," the digimon said, "I wish not to engage in a struggle but I was order to delay you."

After trying to get free, Joe asks, "If you don't want to fight then why are you here?"

"That is true," the digimon answers, "My wish is not to remain here and fight. But by manufacturer made sure I unable to act on my desire when they are conflicted with his. I will just detain you until I need to leave."

Meanwhile TK rush through the jungle. Matt struggle to keep up. "Come on Matt we need to save Kari," TK spokes.

"I Sinchdramon will stand between that path," the wargreymon like digimon says as flew he from the forest.

"Get out of our way," TK yells.

"That action shall be against my action of taking that young human," the digimon says, "and we would not hold a fight to show our might." He readies his blade.

At the top of a long flight of stairs, Davis and his group look at large building. In the gray walls countless windows. The two story building had only one door.

"Do we need to enter?" Turbomon ask.

"Yes," Davis said as we lift the bunny digimon up. Yoli follow close glaring at the Turbomon. Davis pushes the door open and leads the group into the empty room.

"I don't like this," Yoli says as she moves closer to Davis.

"There is nothing here," Ken says as the door closed behind him. A slam fill the room. The group turn to see the door closed.

"That's strange," Jun says.

As Jun reaches for the door, and spike thrust from the floor. Jun scream as more thrust up. Ken drop under a spike coming from the wall.

"We need to get out of her," Jun yells as she jumps back from new spike.

"Not a problem," Davis calls, "Flamedramon bust the window."

Davis's partner nods as his gauntlets glow. The window easily shatter to the burning attack. With Turbomon and Yoli in his arms Davis jumps through the broken glass. Outside, Davis as Ken and Wormmon were the last to escape the building.

"No far," the building yells as it broke down into a gray blob. Then nets capture the grey matter into a human shape form. A bear trap hang like a necklace. "I had so many traps planned but you skip all of them."

"Like what?" Yoli ask.

"I had paintings of knight and plan to have the lance thrust at you," the large digimon says.

"Isn't that lame," Turbomon says.

"That right. It just like main room," Yoli says.

"Then what would you do for a trap?" the large digimon asks.

"Distract you small talk," Both Yoli and Turnbomon spoke at the same time.

The large digimon look up at Imperialdramon and yelled. "No far!"

Meanwhile Mimi remains still as she looks at the female enemy around her. Mimi can not see her own arm rise up. Only the female digimon voice can be heard. Sora rubs her nose that she can not see as she try to come up with a way to stop the digimon.

Tai and Agumon walk slowly through the small caves. Metal walls soon replace the rock. "It has change since we were here last time," Tai says as he lights installed in the walls.

"It was fog filled last time," Agumon answer, "I like it better."

Elsewhere MetalGarurumon growl as the Sinchdramon dodge his missiles. Sinchdramon grab MagnaAngemon and move angle into a missiles. The angle digimon scream at the freezing pain.

"This battle flow weakly," Sinchdramon says, "Worthless battle should be stop soon. Giga-Slash." He force the blade into the ground. Sinchdramon thrust his blade into the ground sending flaming energy around. Matt and TK can only watch as their partners scream and drop to the grounds.

"I shall seek a better fight," Sinchdramon answers. He flies away.

Matt ran to his partner. "MetalGarurumon are you alright?" he asks.

"I am just down," The robotic wolf grunt, "I just need to gather my strength."

"You notice that he only use one attack once," MagnaAngemon says as he moves into a sitting pose.

Nearby, Sora try to moan trying to get find a way. She looks at her foot sliding over the loose dirt. She watch as a dirt seam part to form into a line. Sora smile as she draws in the dirt. Nearby, Mimi watches the line appear from no here. Mimi smile as she start to do the same.

Garudamon watches as the dirt become mark. He lands and starts to draw as well. He watch the marks appear under three enemies. The he watch as the enemy move a foot making a line. He cross his arms as heat gather at his change. "Wing Blade!" he yells. His attack slams into the enemy. The rest of the enemies around him the enemies fade away. In silent, Garudamon turn from the braking digimon to Lillymon, Sora and Mimi.

Elsewhere, Sinchdramon flies over the grounds. "Come rage of war show me you location," he spokes as his sight travel.

"You found it," Imperialdramon says.

"I hope you are better challenge than two I fought before," Sinchdramon says as he lows himself to the ground. With a hiss, he turns to see missiles rushing up at him. He flew up dodging all the missiles.

"He is nimble," MetalGarurumon says, "But his attack are limited."

Deep in the cave, Tai and Agumon came to a large room. Metal plate over the wall. The only light came from a spot light shine onto tubes with Kari and Gatomon. Datamon types on his computer nearby. Light filled the tube.

"What are you doing," Tai yelled as he run into the room.

"If it's not the source of all my research," the cybernetic digimon spokes, "I am trying to recreate the changes in you."

"You let them go now!" Tai yelled, "Agumon it's time."

"I can not stop you from doing this," Datamon yelled as he ran to the glowing tubes. With a rattle the tubes slip back as the wall spread open. Both Datamon and the tubes enter a metal form that widen upwards. On top of it two gallant weapons. The thick arms had long tentacles from the top of them. Its web metal feet lift that machine from the ground.

"I may not be a mega but this suit gives me power of one," Datamon says as he looks a Wargreymon, "I will continue this research." This gallant started to fine many energy at the mega.

Wargreymon use his claw to block the attacks. After, he rushes at the machine. The thrust with his claw stop when a tube was move before it. Wargreymon just look at the tube. Then, Datamon smile before a tentacle slams into armor warrior.

Wargreymon rush to his feet and thrust his claw gauntlet at Datamon. The machine's thick arms grab the mega's arms.

"I found there is a problem with fast movement and that is it can maintain high pressure for a long time," Datamon says, "So I added both system into this frames." The metal arms thrust Wargreymon's claw into the ground. The claw blades pierce deep into the ground. "Thanks you for bring trans life form subject zero one to me but you not require." The machine thick arms slam into Wargreymon. Its weapons continue to shoot at the mega sliding over the ground.

Wargreymon push up with his now bare arm. He lift the dislodged gauntlet as he got to his feet. He quickly throws it at Datamon. The cybernetic digimon ducks under the blade. The machine scream as it gets pierce.

Datamon laughs as he release more attack at them. Wargreymon only claw did little to block the attacks. The machine walk closer to the mega digimon. Its thick metal arm grab and crush the Wargreymon's remaining blades.

"I knew this was going to happen," Datamon spokes as the machine lifts Wargreymon. "I study all your attacks before we started to fight."

"In a fight it's not what happens before," Wargreymon grunt, "but what happen while." He punches at Datamon. Once again Datamon duck from the attack. This time pain pierces into his back. Datamon look down to see tip of Wargreymon's dislodged blade coming from it metal. With a small gasp he watch his body brake up.

Meanwhile, Joe and Izzy remain still as the cords hold them loosen. "It seam my manufacturer was destroy," the digimon says, "I have no reason to continue. Please excuse me I have many things I wish to examine." He steps closer to Gomamon. "It seam I hurt you a little." He reaches into his coat and pull out a jar. He slide some cream over a small cut on Gomamon. "That could help."

"Okay thank," Gomamon says.

"Have a lollypop," the digimon says pulling out the candy.

"Thanks!" Gomamon cheers. After the digimon gave one to Tentomon, the digimons walk away. "Bye," Gomamon waves. "He was nice."

Tai push way some metal to see the glowing tubes. "Come on sisters be alright," he says as she type on the controls.

* * *

I'm leaving the reviewers choose what happen to Kari and Gatomon.

I know it been a long time.


End file.
